Origins  The Bella Story
by MelkiSihou
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Bella attracted so much trouble, why boys seemed to fall in love with her, or why creatures of myth were drawn to her?  Bella soon finds out why she never truly fit in when she learns by accident that she was adopted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. With that said, I do hope you will give my story a chance, hehe, j/k. I actually really enjoyed the series.

Chapter I

First Day in Forks

It was my first day back in Forks. I don't really remember much from my childhood here, except the utter awkwardness of it. Forks was like every other place my mom, Renee moved me to. Each place, I felt utterly alone. There was a feeling of not belonging. It wasn't that I was a social outcast. On the contrary. I tended to receive a great amount of unwanted attention. Everyone was always overly friendly towards me. I just wanted out of the lime light.

I was a plain girl. There was nothing extraordinary about me. My skin was an ivory pale. My eyes a plastered brown. My hair was an ordinary chocolate brown, unless I was in the sun. That is when the red would blaze through and make both my skin and eyes seem to come to life. My skin then seemed to turn into a snow white color. My eyes, apparently I had little red specs in my eyes that only came out in the sunlight as well. My eyes became more molting. It was like a volcano. The contrast of fire, molting lava against earth… At least, that is what I have been told. However, I still saw myself as ordinary.

Regardless of how ordinary I was, I always seemed to attract trouble. I wasn't the most coordinated so accidents were quiet common. Despite my lack of grace, there was something a bit unnatural about my life.

From place to place it was the same story. Everyone wanted to befriend me. The boys wanted to be more than friends and the girls… they seemed to be after something all together different. I really couldn't understand it.

Even though I couldn't understand it, I had my best friend, my mom, to help me. I know it sounds ridiculous that my mom would be my best friend, but it's true. She was the only one I let down my walls with. Even though we were so close, I still never felt normal. I still felt out of place.

A few months ago, mom remarried to a baseball player. His name is Phil. That is when my relationship with my mom began to change. Mom began to put distance between us. She was very possessive over Phil. It almost seemed like she viewed me as a threat. I didn't understand it and still don't.

A few weeks ago, she informed me that I would be going to stay with Charlie, my dad. She said that she would be moving to Florida with Phil and thought I would be more comfortable in Forks with Charlie. She made it sound like she was looking after my best interest, but I knew. I didn't have to be psychic to know she just wanted to get rid of me.

So here I am today. Charlie was glad enough to get me back here. Something else I do not quite understand. We never really did have a great relationship. Maybe it was my need to get out of the dreary life of Forks, maybe it was the sense of not belonging. I don't really know. All I know is that I thrived in the sun. I hated the rain and the overcast clouds. I loved the feel of the sun blazing on my skin. It felt like home. Charlie… well he was the epitome of Forks. He was rain. He was overcast skies. But I guess he was home, for now.

I only had a few more years before I would be free. I could spread my wings and soar into the open sky. I would leave Forks behind and find the warmest and sunniest place I could. That day had to wait though. Tomorrow would be my first day at Fork's High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you for the reviews. I absolutely love to write, so I will try to update as much as possible. I do have a full time job. I am also working on finishing up my own personal series. However, I typically wake up several hours early each morning. I will try to update at that time. Again, thank you very much for the reviews and I do hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter II

A New Start

I had a dream last night. It was more like a nightmare. I was walking through the forest in delight. The foliage was a vivid green as the sun shun through the canopy of green life. It was like a magical scene from a fairytale. If only Fork's could really be as beautiful. Who knows, maybe it was. It is so hard to tell, since it rains all the time. In my dream, I was so happy. I could feel the sun shinning down on me. I could feel it's warmth lapping like waves against my face.

Then I heard someone or something in the forest with me. An automatic response, I stopped. I know, clichéd right? I listened for a moment and searched. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. I wasn't so much afraid as curious.

Suddenly, I felt colder and more isolated. I looked around and noticed that the forest no longer looked as bright. The sunshine was shrinking away along with any courage I had. The overbearing feeling of becoming pray overcame me. I didn't hesitate as I took off running, trying to catch up to the sun that was quickly departing. That is when the rain began. I could feel myself getting wet. My clothes was drenched. I could feel the rain seeping into my skin and chilling my bones, but I didn't stop running. I felt something following me and couldn't help but to look back. In that instant, I tripped over a root and feel face down into the mud. The rain began to cascade down upon me. I pushed myself up out of the mud with great difficulty. It was like the rain was a hundred pound weight. The rain was trying to keep my down, pinned into the mud. It was trying to suffocate me! The rain increased and I felt my arms give under the pressure. My face went back into the ever increasing mud. I tried to scream, but couldn't. I could feel the burn of the dirty water snaking up my nose and filling my mouth. I thrashed as much as I could, but to no avail. I remember feeling like that was it, the end was near. I always knew Forks would kill me if I stayed too long.

Then a clap of thunder bellowed through my room, rattling the bed I was in. I jumped from my dream back into the safety of that very same bed. I looked around the room that still reminded me too much of my childhood.

Charlie hadn't changed it much since my childhood visits. Everything was still the same. The same curtains adorned the window. The same paint plastered the walls. The same old dinosaur of a computer decorated the desk. The only real difference in this room was the new comforter set Charlie had bought in anticipation of my arrival.

I tossed the new comforter over to the side and stood up grudgingly. I lingered there for a moment letting the fitful sleep I had to work it's way out of my system. I walked to the curtains and pulled them back. Of course, it was raining. Everything looked dreary and morose. It was like everything was just trapped where it was when it rained.

I shook my head and shut the curtains tight. I put a little more effort in closing the curtains than necessary. Maybe I was just tired and upset with the rain. Perhaps I was just trying to shut out the rain. Regardless of my reasoning, it was in vain. It was already 6:25 and I would have to step out into the rain to get to school. Joy.

(This symbol represents a break in the story. Sometimes I will jump forward over some more boring stuff, in this instant Bella getting ready for school. Other times, I may use it to jump back into a memory or a dream sequence. I just wanted to let you guys know.)

I caught a break as I was leaving. There was a stall in the rain. I gingerly stepped over the thresh hold onto the wet walkway. I wore sneakers with extra grip on the bottom. Knowing my grace and luck, I had to be extra careful. Otherwise, rainwater wouldn't be the only thing saturating the walkway. My blood would mix with the rain. Just the thought of my blood made my stomach feel weak. I could feel a burning sensation in the back of my throat. I really hated blood. The rustic metallic smell made my throat go dry and my stomach heave. My head would spin until I was in complete darkness.

Needless to say, I really didn't want to have to be in the situation of smelling or seeing any blood today. It would be difficult enough starting school here already.

I quickly made my way down the way and stopped in front of the 1963 red Chevy stepside C-10 pickup truck, whatever that means. It was just an old truck in my eyes, but I loved it. Why I loved it, I couldn't really explain. There wasn't anything remarkable about it, except maybe that it still ran. The truck was rusting. The interior wasn't to bad off, but it wasn't fancy either. I really don't know why, but I feel in love with it the moment I saw it.

I hopped in and turned the ignition. It didn't fail me. The engine turned and purred in a taunting manner. I would have to face being the new student, again.

It wasn't a terribly long drive to school. I had never been to the school, but Forks wasn't a very large city anyway.

Just like the rest of Forks, there was nothing really spectacular about it. As I pulled into the parking lot, the clouds opened up and a drizzle coated the windshield. I would have been upset, but here, it was inevitable. Rain here was as natural as breathing. Instead of getting upset, I hit the wipers and pulled into a parking spot as close to school as I could get. It would make for a quick escape from the rain.

Upon inspection of the parking lot, there were no spectacular vehicles. Granted, none quiet measured up to the behemoth that is my truck, but there were no luxurious cars. The only car that even came close to luxurious would be a shinny silver Volvo in the corner.

I made my quick exit, glad to be wearing a rain coat. I tucked myself as far inside of my coat as possible as I started my first day at Forks High School.

Author Note: I know it is a slow start, but I really wanted you to get a better sense of this Bella. We all know the Stephenie Meyers one. I am trying to stick mostly to the Meyers Bella, but with my plot, her story is a little different. The next update, she will encounter the infamous Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Also, most of the speaking below was copied out of either Twilight or Midnight Sun.

Author Note: I am sorry I did not get to update yesterday. It was a hectic day. I woke up late and bemuddled and could not ignite one coherent thought. Thank you Andrew'sAmy. I realized that after I had posted it. I normally read through it before posting it, however I was running late for work. Not a very good excuse, I know. Thank you for the advice! Hope you enjoy Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**The Cullens**

So far, school has been absolutely typical. I have been the center of their attention. Why can't I just go unnoticed? A few people have approached me already. There was Erik Yorkie. He was a gangly boy with greasy, oil slick, black hair. He was very friendly and definitely an overachiever. There was Mike Newton. I guess he would be deemed a superficially cute guy. He had a baby-face, of which I am sure he used to his advantage when it came to girls. His hair was a pale blonde done up in neat spikes. He seems friendly enough. Both Eric and Mike has helped me to find my classes. My last class is where I met Jessica Stanley. I probably could have done without meeting her. She was a petite girl with curly dark hair. She talks. She talks a lot. She acts friendly, but there just seems to be something off. I don't know. Maybe I am just paranoid.

Jessica lead the way to the cafeteria. As we sat at the table, Jessica made introductions. I can't really say I remember any of their names. I merely nodded and corrected anyone who mistakenly called me by my given name. I preferred Bella over Isabella. It just seemed to fit me better.

There seemed to be multiple conversations going at once. I didn't really pay much attention to any of it because at that moment, I felt a strange sensation. I couldn't really explain it and I can't really say I have ever felt it before. Despite that fact, it was familiar. It was like a tingling sensation through my entire body. I looked around at the faces around me. No one seemed to notice this reaction in me. No one noticed the tingling that caused my heart to quicken and my temperature to rise.

Then I felt a pull, like a gravitational pull. I followed the pull to the windows. All I saw was water drops on the window and past that swollen grey clouds promising more rain. I could not shake the tingling or the pull I felt towards the window. Maybe it was some type of fruition or something. Maybe a horrible storm would occur?

Then one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen walked past that very same window. She had to be some type of supermodel. There was no way that she could possibly live in Forks. Her wavy blond hair flitted playfully in the wind.

"Who is that?" I heard myself say as I couldn't take my eyes away.

I didn't have to look to know who answered me. Jessica replied looking over her own shoulder. "Oh that's the Cullens.

"The Cullens?" I questioned her back as a boy, using the loosest of definition for boy, joined the blonde as they entered the cafeteria.

He was gorgeous in himself. He was huge in stature. Burly and wide with muscles. His curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks could just take your breath away. It made sense that they would be together. They were both so impossibly beautiful.

Jessica continued in a gossipy manner. "That is Rosalie and Emmett. The two coming in are Alice and Jasper." She inched closer to me to whisper.

As she said the two names, a beautiful pixie like girl and a strange, but equally as beautiful boy with honey blonde hair made their appearance in the cafeteria door. The pixie girl was small and petite. She looked like she could be broken if a strong gust came along. Her short black hair was beautiful in a spiky array.

The two called Alice and Jasper followed the path of the two called Rosalie and Emmett. They were sitting at a table in the corner. As the pixie girl passed, her eyes drifted and made contact with mine.

That pull I felt earlier began to sear in my stomach.

Just as quickly as she made eye contact, she broke it and spun around. She looked like a ballerina as she spun. She too took a seat next to the one called Jasper.

"That right there is Edward Cullen." Jessica whispered in a wanting tone.

I turned my attention back to the door of the cafeteria as the most beautiful creature to grace the world came in. My heart stuttered and I couldn't help how my lungs just couldn't get enough air.

If the Greek God Adonis existed, he did so in this boy. He was tall, but didn't look slight in the least bit. His face. Oh, his face was perfect and angular. He had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line and a straight nose. I let my eyes linger on his lips for a moment. His lips were full and beautiful.

He too followed the path to the table where his siblings were.

Jessica must have noticed my lingering stare. "He is gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently non of the girls here are good-looking enough for him (Twilight, Chapter 1, page 22)" She added with a bitter tone. I could only guess that he had spurned her at one point in time.

As my Greek god sat, I saw a smirk pass across his face. He was breathtakingly and impossibly beautiful. He turned towards the other four. I couldn't help but watch them. How was it possible to be so beautiful? Here, I thought Mike was a superficial cute. Mike had nothing on these five, on the Cullen's.

"They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska , like, a few years ago. They keep to themselves." Jessica leaned in closer as if she were going to divulge a closely guarded secret. "They're all together, like TOGETHER together. The blonde, Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. Alice, the dark haired girl, is really weird, but she is with Jasper. He is the weird one who looks like he is in pain all the time. Anyway, I am not even sure if that is legal." Jessica concluded snidely with an undertone of scandal.

Jessica was most definitely not a fan of the five.

At that moment, Edward turned and stared at me. I felt my cheeks begin to sizzle as I quickly turned my gaze to the table. Did he see me staring?

Despite the embarrassment that still painted my cheeks, I couldn't help but try to sneak another look. He looked at me bewildered, but then turned back towards the big burly guy. A few words were exchanged and then they all stood and left without ever speaking a single word to another person in the room.

I watched as they left. Each of them were so graceful, it was like they were floating rather than walking. How was that even possible? Even the big guy walked like a petite ballerina. It was completely surreal. As they disappeared from sight, so did that strange sensation.

What was that sensation? Fascination? They really were fascinating. Maybe envy? I am your typical plain Jane. It would be hard not to be envious when comparing one self to any of them. Whatever it was, I would have to wait to diagnose it as the bell sounded to end lunch period.

Come to find out, one of the girls at the table, Angela Weber, shared my next class with me. Angela was a very kind and maybe overly shy. She had light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She offered to show me the way to class and I took her up on it.

On the way to class, we were both quiet, but it was not at all awkward. It was a comfortable silence. She didn't ask me a lot of mundane questions that I had heard throughout the day. I really liked this Angela.

As we stepped into the class room, I took a look around the room. My gaze did not roam for long. There he was, my Adonis. I took a deep breath and forced my gaze to the front of the class room to the teacher.

I made my way to the front to give the teacher a slip I was required to have all my teachers sign. In the time it took to take one step, I had mapped out the room. All the desks were full except the one by Edward. With that thought, my stomach erupted into a million butterflies at once. My throat tightened as I smiled inwardly. I noticed that Edward had his books spread over the table, but was now stacking them. So he expected me to sit next to him. I do not know why that made me giddy inside, but it did.

I stopped in front of the teacher's desk and handed him my paper. He quickly signed it and thankfully did not make me introduce myself. He directed me to the seat next to Mr. Cullen.

I fought the urge to quickly get to my seat. First off, my lack of coordination and dumb luck would find some way to put me face down on the ground. Secondly, how pathetic was it to run to sit next to some guy, some guy I have yet to formally meet.

No, instead I walked normal, maybe a little slower than normal. I didn't want to trip over my own feet. I snuck a peek at my Greek god.

In that instant, I really wish I hadn't. I was caught looking at him and he looked absolutely repulsed. His face was skewed up in disgust and he looked like he was holding his breath. I sat in the seat next to him. He quickly distant himself to the other side of the desk. He still stared at me with utter distaste.

Did I smell bad? I sneakily sniffed some of my hair. It smelled like my shampoo, strawberries. I glanced at him again utterly confused. His revulsion only intensified making his already black eyes seem even darker.

Could he really just not like me that much? I know I wasn't anything special, but he hadn't even met me.

I felt my cheeks redden. I was embarrassed and angry. How could he not like me? How could this Greek god... This divine looking angel make me feel so completely worthless?

I let my hair fall forward to create the illusion of seclusion. Only occasionally I snuck peeks at him. Not once did he alter his glare. Not once did the hatred leave his eyes.

Maybe there was a misunderstanding. I don't know what that misunderstanding was... But surely.

After an excruciatingly long hour, the bell rang. I had never in my life seen someone move so fast. It seemed almost inhumanly possible. Well, whatever.

My day only progressively got worse. My next class was gym. Bella and Gym does not co-exist for one simple reason. I can turn any sport very deadly with my bad hand eye coordination. Did that stop the gym teacher from making me play? No. What finally allowed me a sit out was when two of my classmates had to go to the nurse. In all fairness, I tried to warn everyone. What made Gym even worse is that I obsessed over Edward the entire time.

I don't know why I did obsess. Even now, walking to the front office, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Hadn't I always wanted to stay out of the lime light? Hadn't I just wanted to blend in and be ignored? Wasn't Edward just fulfilling that wish?

I opened the door to the office and quickly inhaled. Edward was here talking to the Secretary. I let the door close behind me and pressed myself against the wall.

Edward did not acknowledge my entrance and continued to speak to the secretary.

"Please, Mrs. Cope? Isn't there some other section I could switch to? I'm sure there has to be an open slot somewhere? Sixth Hour Biology can't be the only option…" Edward spoke in a smooth and a compelling voice.

When he smiled, I almost forgot about the hostility he showed towards me earlier. He really was beautiful.

The secretary's face blushed before she responded to him. "Well, maybe I could talk to Bob, I mean Mr. Banner. I could see if…"

Wait, was Edward actually changing classes? It couldn't really be because of me, could it?

The door swung open and I clutched the paper I had planned on turning tightly against myself. A girl came in and dropped off something and quickly left.

In that moment, Edward's whole body went ridged as he turned towards me.

My eyes widened in awe and then horror. When he faced me, all the malice and hatred he exhibited in Biology filled his face again. He was no longer the angel that was talk to the secretary but something far darker.

He quickly turned back to the lady behind the counter, causing her to flinch. I couldn't blame her.

"Nevermind then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." With that, Edward spun and flew out of the room.

I held my breath as he pass mere inches from me. Once he was gone, I allowed myself to breathe, feeling relief wash over me that he was no longer glaring at me. If looks could kill, his would be a serial killer.

Then it dawned on me. He really hated me for some reason and was really rude about it. I didn't deserve that!

I slammed my signed paper on the desk and stormed out of the room. I could feel fire radiating from my checks with the sudden burst of anger. I had to hurry up and get home. I just needed to get home away from this school, away from the rain… just away from Edward Cullen!

Author Note: I am really sorry for how long it took to release this chapter. Thank you for being patient with me. The next few weeks are looking very crowded, so I will try to post as often as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun.

Author note: I am sorry that it took so long to post. I have been sick the last several days. I have been playing catch up on house, work and writing. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter IV

Absence

Last night was another fitful night. I had another dream that perplexed me to no end. I was lost in the forest. I was freezing as the mist was settling from the trees down to the ground. There were no sounds of creatures. No birds, no crickets, nothing. It was deathly silent.

I was scared and turning in circles trying to figure out how I got here. If I could figure that out, maybe I could find my way out. I could see no end to the green forest. There were no paths, no over turned rocks or pushed over foliage. It was inescapable.

I wrapped my arms around my chest to try and keep myself together. That's when I heard the screaming.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE!"

It took me a moment to realize it was me screaming.

No one came. No one hollered back. Just silence again.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!

Again, there was no reply. I was utterly alone. I wanted to cry.

"EDWARD!"

That surprised me. Why would I call for Edward? As if he would come to my rescue.

Then I heard the leaves rustling and I quickly turned only to see those cold hostile eyes baring into mine.

I stumbled backwards startled and landed in a heap on the ground. Edward stepped out of the greenery. His face reflected that of Biology class. It was the same repulsion and hatred. I wanted to shrink away to nothingness under his scrutiny. No. I didn't want this. This was worse than being alone. I closed my eyes willing it all to go away.

"Go away… Go away…" I whispered under my breath.

I flinched for a moment as something warm touched my hand. I quickly opened my eyes to see a strange white flame next to me. My hand laid in it, but did not burn. Out of the flame came a calming whisper. It was familiar some how.

"Shhh… Be still McKenna… You are safe my child…" The flame flickered as if it spoke those words. I looked at it confused. Was I going crazy?

The flame begin to extinguish and fade away. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them again, I was in my bed back in my room.

It took me a moment to realize it was all just a dream. I mean, I should have realized it for the mere fact that I was on fire and didn't burn. I didn't dwell on my dream for too long. I realized it was only two in the morning. With that realization, I went back to sleep. I do not really remember any more dreams, but I do remember tossing and turning.

When I woke at the sound of my alarm clock, I took care of my morning ritual of getting ready for school. I played my dream over in my mind again, which in turn brought Edward back to my mind. I could feel my face flush at the thought of him. It still bothered me that he would display such disgust towards me. The simple truth of it was that I did not deserve it. Today, he would get a piece of my mind too.

With one goal of confronting Edward Cullen wedged deeply in my mind, I hurried to school.

School passed uneventful but increasingly slow as I anticipated lunch.

Before Jessica and I entered the lunch room, I got that tingling sensation from yesterday.

I really hoped that meant they were already here.

As we stepped into the room, my eyes immediately darted to the table at the corner.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were sitting there looking bored.

I scanned the lunch line to find Edward, but to no avail. He wasn't here.

I glanced over to the Cullens table again and caught the pixie girl staring back at me. Her eyes seemed still and vacant for a moment and then she blinked. She quickly turned her head towards her siblings and exchanged words.

Great!

Now I was gossip for the whole family.

Because Edward hated me, would they all hate me?

I sat down next to Jessica and sat in silence. I occasionally smiled or nodded my head when someone spoke to me, but mostly I kept my eyes peeled to my untouched lunch.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela's soft whisper came from my side.

I hadn't even notice her move to my side.

I looked at her blankly for a moment letting her words sink in. Was I okay?

No, I wasn't. I felt alienated. Although, I guess that was normal. I never really felt like I belonged anywhere. I was hated. I guess that was a change from unexplainable adoration, but who wanted to be hated? I really just wanted out of Fork's.

I didn't say any of that though. I just pushed my lips up into a fake smile and nodded.

Angela looked at me sympathetically and smiled understandingly. I could tell she understood that I just didn't want to talk about it. I really liked her a lot right now because instead of pressing the issue, she left it at that.

Lunch seemed tediously slow as I waited till it ended. Before the bell rang that tingling sensation faded away. The Cullens had left.

I got up as the bell signaled the end of lunch and headed towards Biology. I figured that Edward would not be there, but I couldn't help but hope.

As I entered the room, that hope quickly vanished and left only disappointment.

I know I should feel relieved that he wasn't there, but I would be lying to myself if I said I was.

I sat in silence and took notes and went on with the rest of my day.

Day after day it was the same. Edward did not return to school. His siblings were there and each of them took their turn of staring at me.

I felt like a plague. I had done something that had offended their brother and now they couldn't stand me either. Would it be only a matter of time before they left school too?

I tried to keep my eyes and mind off of the Cullens, especially the missing one. I tried partaking more into the conversations at the lunch table. I tried keeping my mind busy in class with notes or doodling.

At home, I focused on homework and housework.

I really didn't want to go to school any more. My mind had become a muddled pool of the boy who had become every part of my waking thoughts. Had I caused his absence from school? Is that why his siblings stared at me often?

The only solace that I did have was at night in my nightmares. Edward hadn't visited my dreams since that first day I had met him. Instead I had dreams of nearly drowning in the rain.

I think my subconscious was telling me that I really needed to get out of Forks.

Luckily, the weekend came quickly enough.

It dawned on me when I woke up on Saturday morning, I had not spoken to my mother the entire past week. Even though I felt abandoned by her, I still missed her sorely. At the same time I was so angry too.

I signed onto my dinosaur of a computer, which took long enough for me to shower, dress and eat breakfast before it was ready to do anything. Than I sat and began to type.

Dear mom,

Thanks a lot for abandoning me here in what will eventually be my death. I feel suffocated. I feel alone. I am hated. Edward Cullens hates me. I drove him away from school without even speaking to him. Why did you want me to come here? Why don't you love me anymore? Have I done something wrong? I am sorry.

Love, Bella

I read through my e-mail a few times and hit the delete button. No, I could never send that e-mail to her. I opened a new e-mail and tried again.

Dear mom,

Everything is going great. Of course it's raining. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch. Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.I miss you. I'll write again soon. I love you.

Love, Bella

I read through the message and lingered on the send button. I really did miss my mother. Not this person she is now, but who she used to be, my best friend. Heck, I would just take the mother figure over just being dump off onto Charlie. Don't get me wrong, Charlie is great. However, Charlie and I never got a chance to get close before Mom, Renee left and took me with her.

I quickly click the send button before I could think anymore on it and retype my previous e-mail. I shut down the computer and picked up my Wuthering Heights book. We had to read it for school. I had already read it before, but it was always good to refresh my memory on it.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly. It barely rained at all, which surprisingly kept the nightmares at bay. I slept pretty soundly.

So, when Monday finally came, I felt refreshed. I was relieved to find it was not raining. That relief quickly changed once I stepped outside. A brisk breeze snipped at my cheeks.

I bundled my coat tighter around myself and stiffly jogged to the truck and jumped in. I put the heater on full blast and sat shivering for a moment, waiting for the old heater to kick on.

Once I could feel the tip of my nose, I went to school.

People, some I knew and others I couldn't place their name to their face, greeted me. I returned the greeting and went on my regular routine.

Mike had been becoming increasingly annoying. He is like a golden retriever. He hovered a lot. I would have to talk to him about this fascination he had.

English was easy enough. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. I was glad I reread it over the weekend. It was a very easy quiz.

After class, Mike was walking me to the next class. When we stepped outside, a swirl of white stuff was nipping at my nose.

"Wow! It's snowing!" Mike said excitedly.

"Ew…" Snow was merely rain in colder form. If there was something I hated more than being wet by rain, it was freezing by snow.

"You don't like snow?" Mike looked at me incredulously.

I looked at him as if he just skinned a rabbit in front of me. "No. That means it's too cold for rain.

I started to state that snow was suppose to be in flakes, unique and stuff, but at that moment, a splatter of wet snow crashed against the back of Mike's head.

When we turned toward the direction it came. I suspected Eric, because he was turned around walking suspiciously away. Suspicious, because his next class was in the opposite direction.

Mike started scraping together his retaliation, so I made my escape then, claiming to see him at lunch.

I quickly made my way inside, where I would be safe from the mess of snow fighting. I really didn't understand the joy of it. It was wet and it was cold. What fun was either of those?

Throughout the rest of my morning classes, all I heard was the snow this and the snow that. Everyone was excited. No one asked me about it, so I kept my mouth shut.

When it was time for lunch, I looked out of the double doors debating if lunch was important enough to risk getting splattered with snow. I didn't have to debate long when Jessica joined me and urged me along.

The entire way to the cafeteria, I was on my guard. I kept my binder in hand, just incase I needed something to block a snowball. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica smirk at my behavior several times. Whatever, as long as I didn't get hit by a stray ball of snow.

As we walked into the cafeteria, Mike caught up to us. Mike and Jessica talked about the snow and the fights. The tingling sensation ran up my spin and I quickly found myself ignoring Mike and Jessica and instead looking towards the Cullens table.

I froze. I had not been expecting this. He was back. Edward Cullen was back. What did this mean? Had I been overdramatic to think he left school because of me? He could have been sick. Then why the hostility with his family too?

I felt a tug on my arm. "Hello? Bella? What do you want?" Jessica asked in an annoyed tone.

I quickly looked down at my feet, my face began to burn. Why was I feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. I felt like I would do something wrong again. But wait. I didn't do anything wrong to begin with. I never even spoke to him.

Then I heard Mike. He sounded worried. How predictable. "What's with Bella?"

I quickly answered before Jessica could. "Nothing. I'll just get a soda today." I snapped out of it long enough to catch up to the lunch line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica inquired.

At that moment, I felt sick to my stomach. I was in a frenzy as to what to do. Should I just leave the lunch room now? Just tuck tail and hide? That is what I wanted to do. Instead I merely stated, "Actually, I feel a little sick."

When Mike and Jessica got their food, we all sat at the table. I kept my eyes glued to my feet until we sat. Then I looked blankly at the table and slowly sipped at my soda. My stomach was doing flips. Should I stay or run away? It was when I was questioning myself that I absentmindedly stole a glance.

They were all wet and laughing. How typical. They were enjoying the snow too. I was truly alone in my disposition of snow. All of them looked happier today.

I turned my eyes and focused solely on Edward. He didn't look hostile today. Then again, he didn't particularly look Hostile last week before he went berserks.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica meddled into my mind's workings.

It was then that Edward's eyes met mine. I quickly dropped my stare to the table and let my hair curtain around my face. I was caught gawking again. Maybe that was why he didn't like me. It is considered rude to stare.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled in excitement, with an undertone of jealousy.

"He isn't angry, is he?" I was too scared to look up to check for myself.

"He doesn't look angry. Should he be?" It was a very good question that I had been asking myself the last week.

"I don't think he likes me." I felt my stomach began to betray me and my head begin to sway. I quickly laid my head on the table.

Jessica let out a short laugh. "The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

Oh great. Jessica was staring now, so it probably looked like I was talking about them. That would only make him angrier with me.

"Stop looking at him!" I almost hissed at her.

Jessica snickered, but did as I said. She quickly jumped into the conversation at the table. Something about an epic snow fight after school. I had two choices. Ditch the rest of school or hide out at the end.

I fought the urge to look back at Edward again. Then the tingling sensation was gone. They had left. It was moments later that we all got up and started to head to class.

My mood instantly lifted as we stepped out and it was raining. I had never been so happy to see rain in my life. Maybe now I could deal with Biology.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun.

Authors Note: I wanted to hurry up and get this chapter out to you. I am working on Chapter VI as we speak. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if I am doing anything wrong or if there is anything that I need to correct.

Chapter V

Second Impressions

Dread filled my entire being the whole way to Biology. As we entered the door, I closed my eyes and took a quick breath bracing myself. When I opened my eyes, relief washed over me. Edward wasn't here.

I sat at my seat and began my ritual of trying to keep my mind blank of Edward. I doodled idly on my notebook and then I felt him. The sensation intensified as I heard the chair, his chair, next to me scrape along the ground. My heart stopped for a moment and then went into a wild flutter. He was here. I tried to keep my breathing under control and kept my eyes glued to my doodle.

"Hello.". His voice was unworldly. There was a musical lynt to his voice. I didn't see a hostile boy in my mind's eye. Instead, I envisioned an angelic being. How was it possible for a boy to have such a beautiful voice?

I tried to fight the urge to look at him. I know it would be rude not to acknowledge him, but I would just be returning the favor. Then again, I did want to tell him exactly what I thought about his bizarre behavior.

I finally succumbed to my own desire to look at him. It was probably a mistake though. As soon as my eyes landed on his perfect grin, all the puffed up anger quickly deflated leaving me confused.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

He was so polite and cordial. Maybe I had only imagined last week.

"I did not have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

No. I hadn't imagined it. He was just different this week. I nodded dumbly. How did he know to call me Bella? I still had to correct some people, and they had all last week to learn my preference.

I did not get a chance to question him when Mr. Banner started class. I turned to face Mr. Banner to pay attention, but my mind was stuck on this odd boy next to me. Why was I so intrigued by him?

I caught the just of today's assignment. We would be doing Lab. We had to separate the different phases of mitosis using the onion root tip cells provided on pre-made slides. We weren't allowed to use our books.

"Ladies first, Partner?" He asked. He wore a crooked smile that tugged at my sanity.

He was unbelievably beautiful. I only looked at him like I was an idiot. I still had yet to speak one word to him.

"Or I could start, if you wish." His smile faded. Maybe he felt the way I did last week. Confused.

"No!". I finally was able to drag out. "I'll go ahead."

I had already done this lab once in Phoenix, so I was able to quickly identify the first slide as Prophase.

"Do you mind if I look?" He reached for the microscope before I was able to remove the slide.

Our skin touched briefly before we both pulled away from one another awkwardly. In that instant, that tingling sensation became like a living fire inside of me. My face felt like flames were licking them, heating them up. Something about this sensation made me feel more alive than I had ever felt anywhere.

"I'm sorry." Edward muttered as he pulled away dejectedly bringing the microscope with him.

I looked at him and really studied him. There was something very different about this boy.

"Prophase.". He confirmed. I watched as he wrote down the agreed answer. Even his handwriting was beautiful.

Before I realized it, he had changed the slides. "Anaphase."

"May I?". I tried to sound more indifferent than I actually felt.

This rose a smirk out of him, which nearly took my breath away. He slid the microscope to me, careful to avoid contact with me. I was disappointed to see he had labeled the slide correctly.

"Slide three?" I held my hand out, waiting to see if I got the same feeling again. Edward took great care not to touch me though. I was disappointed.

"Interphase". He checked briefly and then changed the slides.

It went on like that until we finished, which took only several moments.

I glanced around the classroom. Everyone was still working. I looked to see how Mike was doing. He seemed to be struggling. I watched others do their work. I tried to do anything to keep me from staring at Edward.

I was unsuccessful. My eyes gradually found their way to him. He was staring at me. He didn't look hostile like last week. There was no hatred radiating out of his nearly black eyes.

Nearly black eyes? I gazed at his golden butterscotch eyes.

"Did you get contacts?". I asked innocently.

He stared at me confused. "No."

"Oh, your eyes seem different from..." I looked at him questioningly not finishing my statement.

He looked a bit taken back but then shrugged and turned away from me. His whole body went ridged as he balled his fists.

Mr. Banner, making his rounds, stopped to see why we were no longer working.

Once he knew we were done and I had participated, he was pacified enough to let us be.

I quickly started doodling little circles in my notebook again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?". Edward asked awkwardly.

I stifled a laugh. "No, not really."

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Or the wet." I corrected.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly. This seemed to fascinate him.

"Why did you come here, then?" He more so demanded rather than asked.

"It's… complicated." I really didn't want to get into the sordid details of my personal life.

"I think I can keep up," he pressed. I hesitated for a moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes were mesmerizing. Without thinking I answered.

"My mother got remarried," that was true enough without revealing to personal of matters.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he stated matter of factly. Then he spoke more sympathetically. "When did that happen?"

"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.

"No, Phil is fine." I shrugged. Phil really was okay. There wasn't much fault in him, except maybe being a little young.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" That was the million dollar question. How do I say that my own mother didn't want me any more? That she felt threatened by me, so she shipped me off to a place she herself wouldn't stay. No, I wouldn't tell him that. "Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled trying to cover up my lie.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption.

I shook my head. "No. I came on my own."

Edward studied me for a moment. "I don't understand."

I sighed feeling frustrated that he wanted to know, as if it were some important information. I felt even more frustrated at myself for continuing the conversation. "Mom stayed at first, but she missed out." I omitted the part where she grew to resent me. "It was just time to come here and give them their honeymoon and happily ever after."

"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out. He was good at pointing out the obvious.

"And?" I challenged before turning my gaze back to my absentminded doodling.

"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.

I laughed curtly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." If it were, I would be some place else.

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly. He looked like he had a story to tell too.

"So that's all," I tried to end this conversation. I could still feel his penetrating stare. I quickly looked up at him.

"You put on a good show," he said appraisingly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced at him and then looked away.

"Am I wrong?". I tried to ignore him. Truth of the matter was that he had me completely pegged.

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

How annoying it was to be an open book. "Why does it matter to you?" I asked defensively. I kept my eyes glued to my notebook and scribbled some more.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, thus ending this uncomfortable conversation.

I couldn't believe how much of myself I had revealed to Edward. I had omitted some parts, but essentially gave him too much of my history. I scowled as I looked up to the clock on the wall.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked with mirth in his voice. I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth." Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself."

Edward looked at me intrigued. I continued for some reason and expanded on my explanation. "Apparently, I am really easy to read. I'm like an open book." I frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." I looked at him like he had two heads. There was no way he guessed so accurately. He was too sure of his assessments.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied sarcastically.

He smiled and replied simply, "Usually." His teeth were perfect in position and color. They actually gleamed in the fluorescent light.

I was deeply relieved when Mr. Banner called the class to attention. We spent the rest of class going over the lab.

Occasionally I would steal glances at Edward. He continued to stare at me with frustration. However, he did lean away from me and grip the desk. It was like he was forcing himself to stay in place.

He really was odd, which fascinated me to no end. I know it shouldn't. I should have tucked tail and run. I probably shouldn't have spoken to him today. That was all history though and was no longer valid. I had spoken to him. I had looked into his now Butterscotch colored eyes and saw his perfect smile. What really sealed the coffin though was that briefest of skin to skin contact. This new feeling that has awakened in me. Now, there was no getting Edward out of my mind. I mentally sighed as I glanced back to Mr. Banner's explanations.

Once the bell rang, I felt deja vu when Edward rushed out of class leaving me dizzy and wondering about his bizarre behavior, yet again.

The rest of the day went quickly. Mike walked me to Gym. He was my partner today and took on the whole load of the 'team'. I, as well as the entire class, was grateful for that.

I didn't see Edward again the rest of the day. That did not mean that I did not think about our little encounter in Biology. On the contrary, I replayed it over and over in my head. The moment our hands touched, that unexplainable feeling. Even now, I feel like something inside of me is yearning to come out.

Well, one thing for sure. Edward Cullen did not seem so bad today. Maybe there was hope for him yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun. **

**Authors Note: I am sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I was working on another project that called for my immediate attention. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will not be able to release anymore chapters for this weekend. I will be out of town. I will try to work on Chapter VII while I am away though and get it out at the beginning of next week. **

**Chapter VI**

**Hero Comes Along**

I had a restful night last night. There were no dreams of drowning. No dreams of monsters or even crazy talking flames. To be honest, I do not even believe I dreamed last night, if that is possible. I just woke up this morning feeling refreshed and rejuvenated.

When I looked out of the window, a sense of horror over came me. A thick layer of white covered everything. What was worse was that the rain from yesterday had frozen over, leaving a death trap on our driveway.

I contemplated skipping school today. That thought quickly became obsolete. If I skipped, I wouldn't see Edward. If I didn't see Edward, how would I figure out what happened yesterday?

Okay, so I really just wanted to be near Edward again. I felt foolish. I was acting like some fanatic all because he batted those golden eyes and smiled that perfect smile.

I quickly got ready, downed some cereal and rushed out of the house. I should have been more careful, but was to anxious to get to school. My shoes were not equipped for sheets of ice. They slid out from under me as I landed with a thud on my thigh.

I could feel a bruise already threatening to discolor my thigh. I pushed myself up, with the assistance of my truck. The muscle in my thigh protested as I lifted up into the cab of the truck. Yeah, I would be sore today, but I still said a prayer of thanks that no one was here to see that incident. It was one thing to be horribly klutzy. It was an entirely different matter to be klutzy in front of people.

I was extremely careful in driving. My truck was a tank. It could carve destruction into Main street like slicing through butter. The truck didn't seem to have any trouble at all though. It was as if the roads were as dry as a summer day in Phoenix.

I pulled cautiously into the school parking lot. When I got out, I noticed there were chains on my tires. I felt an immense emotion engulf me.

Charlie had gotten up in the cold and put the chains on. At a time like this, when I felt abandoned, it was nice to know Charlie, dad, cared.

While caught up in my own delight of Charlie, I heard one of the most annoying sounds. It was like a squeal that became louder and louder.

I looked up horrified as several things became crystal clear. First, there was a dark blue van on a b-line crash course to my truck, with me blocking it. Second that everyone looked on in shock and horror. Third, Edward was one of those shocked onlookers several cars away. Lastly, I was going to die. Forks would really kill me. Then one thought I had not expected popped up in my mind. At least I got to see Edward one last time.

I barely had time to close my eyes before the van would crush me into oblivion.

Then I was hit. I was hit hard and fell to the ground with a thud. My head followed suit and made contact with the pavement. I heard a crack and saw a blinding light flash before my eyes. Then the immense pain filled my head and rang through my ears.

No, it wasn't pain ringing in my ears. It was the squeal of the tires on the van that was coming after me again. I couldn't move. I felt a heavy weight over me. Was I paralyzed?

A low swear pushed some of the haze away from my brain. Someone was on top of me. I recognized the majestically voice anywhere. Edward.

Two arms extended in front of me protectively. They stopped the death on wheels, mangling the side of the van's body.

Before I could process what happened, those same hands lifted the van while I was swung around like a rag doll. Then I heard a groaning metallic thud and glass shattering.

I looked up feeling extremely cold into the Golden worried eyes above me. I heard people shouting my name, but it was all background noise.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edwards voice trembled with fright.

I didn't say anything at first. My mind was working in slow motion trying to process what just happened. Edward saved me. I was alive. Edward had... How did Edward get to me? Edward stopped the van with his own two hands.

My eyes widened as I continued to look into Edwards eyes.

Panic flitted across his face as he tried to assess my condition.

He prodded around my head.

"Ow..." I squeaked out.

Relief washed over Edwards face.

"How did you..." I couldn't quiet get my mouth to say exactly what I wanted to ask. How did you get to me so fast? How did you stop the van? Instead, I just looked at him confused.

Edward, reading me as well as he does caught onto my mind's train of thought. "Bella, you hit your head pretty hard."

Was he saying I imagined everything. I shook my head, which I quickly regretted. "No, I saw you. You weren't near me... And the van... You... You stopped it... With your hands." Everything came out as a whisper, but somehow, I knew he would hear it.

"Bella, I was standing right next to you." Edward tried to sound confident.

"No." I squared my jaw stubbornly revisiting the last thought before this jumbled mess. "At least I got to see Edward one last time.'

Edward's confidence melted away as he then pleaded. "Please, Bella."

The pleading in his voice stilled me for a moment. What was he hiding? I merely nodded my head to consent, but this wasn't over by any means.

After that everything went fast forward. The EMT and sheriff's department, well Charlie, arrived. I was begrudgingly strapped to a stretcher, even though I kept telling everyone I was fine. They even put a neck brace on for extra precaution, I guess? Charlie was freaking out and had to get a 'professional' opinion.

I had noticed that they did not strap Edward down and that he was no where to be seen. I did see his siblings though. There was a cross between disappointment and anger that saturated their faces. I was left confused.

Edward had stopped the van and saved my life. How was that possible? I should be dead right now. My blood should be all over the parking lot.

I felt queasy and my head began to spin at the thought of my blood. It was a good thing right now that I was strapped in to the gurney.

I was taken to the local hospital and unloaded. I was extremely embarrassed now to be strapped to the gurney. Once in the Emergency room, the nurses did the basics of doing blood pressure, taking temperature and asking questions.

Once they were done, I was given some alone time. I quickly pulled off the neck brace. Then a young man who looked to be in his early twenties walked into the room. He barely stood an inch taller than me. His hair was a flowing mane of bright auburn red. His skin was almost as pale as Edward's. The thing that really got my attention was his eyes. They were green, but I could swear I could see specks of red swimming in his eyes.

Maybe I had hit my head harder than I thought.

"How are feeling?" He asked gently. His voice was soft and warm. It was one of those voices that made you feel you have known him all your life.

"I am fine." I tenderly touched my head which made me feel wince and feel wuzzy. "Are you a nurse?"

He simply smiled and gently touched my head. It hurt at first, but his hands were so warm and gentle that the pain gradually subsided.

Once he finished probing, he moved his hands and looked me in the eyes. I swear, his eyes were just like a molting volcano of sorts. I couldn't peel my eyes away from him.

"You will be just fine." He smiled a warm smile. At that moment, there was something very familiar about this man. I had seen him somewhere before. I tried to trace back old memories to put a finger where I had seen him.

At that moment, the doors flew open, grabbing my attention. Another gurney was being wheeled in. I watched and instantly recognized Tyler Crowley. I turned back towards the red haired nurse to ask him a question, but he was already gone.

I was confused. Was there another door to the room? I had watched them wheel Tyler through the only door I knew of. I shook my head, maybe I really did hit my head too hard.

I turned to look at Tyler. He looked a lot worse than I felt. He had blood soaked bandages around his head and cuts and scrapes along his arms.

Tyler noticed me and began to apologize profusely. Regardless of how many times I told him it was okay and that I was fine, he continued in apologizing.

I was actually happy to get out of that room when they came to do an X-ray on my head. I knew my head was fine. It didn't even throbbed anymore. I was right, not even a concussion.

I was glad to hear that, that meant I could go home right? No. I was told I had to talk to the doctor before I would be discharged. They put me back into the room with Tyler. It was like I never left. He continued to apologize.

I closed my eyes and ignored him as much as possible. As I didn't respond, his apologies became just self-inflicting mumbles.

"Is she sleeping?" I recognized that magical voice anywhere. I opened my eyes to see a vision of majesty. I had to mentally pinch myself to snap out of it.

Tyler started to say something, but Edward held up his hand to him. "No blood, no foul." It was that simple for Edward. Tyler quieted down. Of course. I would have to tell him over and over it was okay and then completely ignore him for him to leave me alone. Edward, 'No blood, no foul' and it was done. Figures.

"What's the verdict?" He sat on one side of Tyler's bed.

I glared at Edward, which was not an easy feat. "There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they wont let me go." I said exasperated.

Edward looked at me curiously. "Your head is okay?"

"Not even a concussion…" I rolled my eyes. "You know, you were there too. Why aren't you in here with us?"

Edward grinned. "But I am in here with you."

I rolled my eyes again. "You know what I mean!"

Edward laughed then. "I guess it is all about who you know. But don't worry. I came to spring you!"

The door opened and one of the most gorgeous doctor's I had ever seen walked in. He was blonde, pale and impossibly beautiful. This had to be Doctor Cullen. For a family who wasn't related, they were all curiously beautiful. I wonder, did the doctor and his wife just go adopting beautiful children… or was it just some type of coincidence.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" His voice was almost as musical as Edward's. How was that even possible? They had the same color eyes too.

"I'm… I'm fine." I found it kind of hard to speak in front of them. I know, it was silly.

Doctor Cullen walked to the light board on the wall and turned it on. On the screen was the x-ray of my head. "Your X-rays look good." He looked at the image and rubbed his chin absentmindedly. He glanced at Edward. There seemed to be a questioning in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Edward nod.

"Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard." he asked, concern thick in his voice.

"It's fine, doesn't hurt at all." I shrugged and then scowled at Edward.

Cool fingers probed lightly along my skull, startling me. I jumped.

"Tender?" He asked.

"Not really." I was just shocked. When he touched me, my whole body trembled with sudden warmth. It was similar to what happened when Edward touched me.

When I heard a chuckle, I turned to Edward and narrowed my eyes at his patronizing smile.

Doctor Cullen nodded. "Have you had head injuries before?"

At that question, I blushed. I have had more incidents than I care to remember. I mean, today's incident isn't even close to the worst I have had. I don't quiet remember seeing flashes of light, but I have had temporary memory loss. That's worse, right?

I grimaced and shrugged. This only made Edward chuckle again.

Doctor Cullen smiled warmly. "Well, your father is in the waiting room , you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

Go home? I looked over to Edward. I didn't want to go home. Edward wasn't there. I would never get the answers I wanted from him then. "Can't I go back to school?"

Dr. Cullen turned a quizzical eye to me. "Maybe you should take it easy today?"

"But I am fine." I pointed to the still lit up image on the light board. "Nothing there to worry about."

Dr. Cullen switched off the light board then and smiled again. "Sometimes damage isn't just to the skull. Rest. Take it easy. You can return to school tomorrow."

I pointed at Edward. "Does he get to go back today?

Edward smiled smugly, "Someone has to spread the good news that we survived."

I grimaced thinking about the talk of the school and then thought maybe going home wouldn't be so bad after all. At school, everyone would constantly ask me how I was and then want me to tell them the details. I was not ready for that.

I threw my legs off of the bed and hopped down. A little too quickly. I staggered. Edward jumped up and caught me. As soon as his cold hands touched my skin, I felt the same jolt I did in Biology. It was powerful though this time as I stared into his butterscotch eyes. Edward stared into my eyes. His face looked unsure of himself.

Then Dr. Cullen placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward quickly steadied me and then backed away. Nothing else in his face revealed any emotions to me.

"If your head starts to hurt, take some Tylenol." Doctor Cullen stepped between me and Edward.

"My head is fine, it doesn't hurt at all." I shrugged.

Dr. Cullen smiled that warm smile again. "In that case, it sounds like you were extremely lucky." He quickly signed my chart.

I looked past him to Edward. "Yeah. Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me." Edward clenched his teeth.

"Oh, well, yes." Dr. Cullen quickly turned away and walked to Tyler's bed and began to address Tyler's problems.

The Doctor knew there was something different about Edward too.

I quickly walked to Edward's side. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Edward stepped away from me, jaw clenched. "Your father is waiting for you."

"But I need to talk to you about earlier, alone." I glanced back at Dr. Cullen and Tyler. It appeared that neither of them heard me.

Edward quickly turned and walked out of the door. I practically had to run to keep up with him. As soon as we got away from everyone, he spun around to face me. Defense riddling every inch of his face. "What do you want?" He sounded annoyed and distant.

I was taken back. I felt like that first day again. I felt intimidated all over again. "Earlier… wha… what happened?

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I saved your life."

"No, I mean, how? You were so fast and the van…"

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard, you don't know what you saw." He said in a condescending voice.

I felt my anger begin to boil and I returned his cold stare. "There's nothing wrong with my head!"

His cold glare did not alter in the least. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

I was taken back again. I thought it was obvious. "I just want to know the truth. How did you?

"How do you think it happened?" His words snapped at me.

I was at a loss for words. I wasn't sure how it happened. I was only sure that it did happen. "I don't know. All I know is that you weren't near me and then you were. Then the van was going to crush me and then you stopped it. How is that possible?"

"You think I stopped a van?" His tone as suggestive that I was crazy. I questioned myself enough about my sanity, I didn't need him doing the same.

I shook my head. "No, I know you did."

"Nobody will believe you." His tone cut me like a knife.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." It was my turn to get defensive.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me, I just want to know."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" He asked as he looked around the hall.

I can't believe I had not said thank you at all. He did save my life and in return I just pressed him for information he did not want to tell me. "Thank you." I looked at him expectantly.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He asked, anger not quite as evident in his voice as before.

I shook my head.

"In that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment." He nearly hissed at me.

He glared at me. I stared curiously back at him. He was again hostile and unfriendly, like that first day. I could almost feel the hatred all over again.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked starting to feel worthless like I had that first day.

Edward's face fell for a moment and looked completely vulnerable. "I don't know…" He whispered, more to himself than to me. He didn't wait for a response from me. He just turned around and walked away.

I was left like I normally am when it came to Edward Cullen. Dizzy and confused.

I made my own exit into the waiting room to find Charlie. My face flushed as I realized that everyone I could name in Forks was there. I put up my hands. "There's nothing wrong with me. I am completely fine." I assured everyone before anyone could ask.

Charlie came to my side. "What did the doctor say?"

I sighed. "He said I was fine and could go home." I looked at him pleadingly as everyone begin to approach us. "Can we please go home now?"

Charlie put an arm behind my back and led me out of the room. I gave a short wave to everyone and hoped everything would be forgotten by tomorrow. The drive home was silent. I was too busy going over today's events to notice anyone, especially Charlie. He was probably sorting out today as well. Edward's defensive behavior only further proved that I was not crazy in what I witnessed. Somehow, Edward had gone impossibly fast and was impossibly strong. Somehow, I was going to figure out exactly what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun. **

**Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing. With Christmas looming right around the corner, I will continue to try to get the story out in a timely manner. I hope you enjoy. **

**Authors Note part 2: This story is going to follow really closely to Stephanie Meyers Twilight, at least in the beginning. I want you guys to get to know Bella as she is in my story rather than just starting off with a completely different Bella in my version. Thank you to all those who have stuck around thus far. **

**Chapter VII**

**Hot and Cold**

All through out my dreams I replayed the accident over and over. How was it possible? What was Edward. He wasn't normal, that was for sure. Somehow I already knew that though. From that first time I saw them, no wait, from the first time I felt them, I knew there was something different.

That brought on another question. How do you feel someone? Did everyone get that tingling sensation when the Cullens were around? I never asked anyone and probably never would.

The Cullens... Edward... My mind went off it's train of thought and lingered back at the encounter at the Hospital. When Edward touched me... It was like a flicker becoming a roaring flame. As his eyes seared into mine. I couldn't understand what it meant at the time. Now, revisiting that moment, I recognized the vulnerability in his eyes. I realized it all had to be an act. The hostility, hatred and coldness. There was just to much compassion in his eyes. Even when doubt crept onto his face, I felt secure that it was an act.

I wanted to scream and pull my hair. I was confounded and just wanted to know the truth. It didn't look like I would get it though. No, Edward didn't leave school again. What he did was way worse. He completely ignored me. It was as if I no longer existed. Maybe he really did regret saving me and was pretending like he didn't? It was hardest in Biology. We sat at the same desk, but he wouldn't even look in my direction.

I had tried to talk to him the day after the accident, but he acted as if I were not there. From that moment on, I did the same. Well as close to the same as I could. Truth be told, I was very much aware of him.

I felt him everyday for the past few weeks. When he walked in the cafeteria... When he left. It was always worse in Biology.

I thought today would be just like every other day. Then again, I didn't realize that girl's choice dance was just around the corner.

I caught on rather quickly when Mike was stuttering about the dance in Biology. I instantly knew he wanted me to ask him, but that would not happen. I lucked out that Jessica had already asked Mike. It only took a few guiding words to get him to agree to go with Jessica. Granted, I did have to lie and say I was going to Seattle that day. What's a lie when it would make Jessica so happy?

When Mike went to his desk, I was surprised to see Edwards golden eyes unmoving from mine. When Mr. Banner called the class to start, he looked reluctant to turn away.

In just the few moments he entrapped my eyes, any ill feelings I had for him became a jumbled mess in my mind. What was wrong with me?

I spent the remainder of the class avoiding Edward. I didn't like the fact that with just a mere glance, Edward had me in a complete mess.

When the bell finally rang, I figured Edward would leave dust in his wake, as per usual. Needless to say, I was inexplicably surprised to hear that musical voice call my name.

Part of me wanted to dish to him what he did to me these past few weeks. I could easily pretend that I didn't hear him and keep walking. The other part of me wanted to turn and look into the intense golden eyes from the emergency room all those weeks ago.

The later won out, only because it would be rude. At least that was my excuse. "Are we on speaking terms again?" I tried to be polite, but the words came out bitterly.

His lips turned up a fraction, but then straightened. "No, not really."

He sounded indifferent and that kind of stung.

Well, I wouldn't be that girl. I wouldn't be that love sick girl who succumbs to the man of her fancy. That wasn't me. "Then what do you want?"

"I'm sorry." His expression became sorrowful.

I admit, I didn't expect that. I didn't get a chance to say anything though. Edward continued. "I am being rude, I know. But its better this way." He looked like he meant that, but there was a sense of regret in his tone.

"What does that even mean?" I honestly did not understand what he meant.

"We shouldn't be friends." He didn't flinch in the least, therefore he was serious. Now my feelings were really hurt. I felt the sting in my eyes that warned me that tears were close.

I quickly gritted my teeth to keep the tears at bay. For a moment, a flash of pain crossed his face, but then he was unreadable again. "You know, you should have said so before, it would have saved you the regret." I turned to walk out, not wanting him to see me cry.

Before I could make my exit, he was there in front of me. "How... How did you do that?"

He completely ignored my question. "What regret?" He sounded stumped as to what I meant.

"Regret of not letting that van finish me off." The stinging turned to burning as I could feel my eyes begin to water.

His face instantly became angry. "You think I regret saving you?"

I shrugged trying to appear indifferent. "What else is there?"

His voice came out sharp and hostile. "You don't know anything!"

It wasn't a denial. I closed me eyes and took several deep breathes. When I opened them, he glared angrily at me. I didn't have anything else to say that wouldn't start up the water, so I left. I didn't turn around or sneak a peak behind me. I just concentrated on keeping my eyes clear.

Gym went quickly enough but leaving school was a whole different matter. I didn't think my day could get worse, but it did. Eric was waiting for me at my truck. Why I didn't instantly know what he wanted, I will chalk up to being preoccupied. It did surprise me though, when Eric too asked me to the 'Girls' choice dance. Did these guys not realize that us girls were suppose to ask them? I fed him the same line I had Mike. I felt sorry for him when he sulked away dejectedly, but not enough to change my mind.

When I got in my truck and shut the door, I sighed in relief. At least, now this day was over with. I could just go home and be alone.

I was wrong. I got stuck behind Edward while trying to leave the parking lot. Was fate just mocking me now?

I groaned out as I saw Edwards eyes reflect through the rearview mirror of that dang Volvo. They were turned up in amusement. I felt a surge of anger flow through me. I wanted to ram my truck into that shiny little Volvo. I know my truck could take it any day.

That's when a tap on the window saved Edward's Volvo. I turned to see Tyler standing there. I rolled down the window and apologized and of course blamed it all on Edward.

Tyler dismissed the hold up and then made me dumb founded. He asked me to the dance. After I told him I would be going to Seattle, he went back to his truck spouting something about prom.

I just wanted to scream. Why was it that I couldn't get ignored? Why was I such a commodity? Well that wasn't exactly true. Edward could care less. He hadn't denied that he regretted saving me. Whatever. I didn't want to think about it. Instead I revved my engine, contemplating how much trouble I would get into if I slaughtered that silver Volvo.

That's when the Volvo sped off, releasing the rest of us to go home. I went home and cooked dinner. After informing Charlie that I would be going to Seattle next week, I decided to step out front. It wasn't raining at the moment and the cool air felt nice for once. I walked around the yard thinking about Edward's abrupt acknowledgement of me.

He wasn't at all intimidating like that first day. On the contrary, he was just infuriating and hurtful. 'We shouldn't be friends.' If he didn't want to be friends, why even bring it up? Why not just continue to ignore me?

I crumbled down to sit in the still wet grass. I didn't care, I would gladly take a little wet grass as oppose to raining any day.

I ran my hands across the tips of the blades of grass. My mind was so muddled. Why did Edward have to be here in Forks? My whole life, it was lonely and boring, but uncomplicated. That was no longer the case.

I know I really like Edward. He was perfect, except maybe his mental balance. I was the problem. I was plain and exceptionally ordinary. Well I was. Now I felt like a silly and stupid girl. The one who became mindless when it came to the guy. The type that didn't think for herself anymore. I didn't want to be that type of girl.

I wouldn't be that type of girl! Then again, every time I looked in his eyes, my mind became a big jumbled mess. It was really annoying!

I started to get angry at myself and felt my face become hot. I tightened my hands into fists and pounded it into the grass, crunching it beneath the force.

I quickly pushed myself up and went on up to my room. I quickly changed into night clothes figuring my pants would be damp. I was surprised to see they were perfectly dry though. I guess the grass wasn't as wet as I thought.

I shrugged as I laid down to sleep. It took a couple of hours to get to sleep, because of my inability to shut my brain off. Once I was sleeping, I dreamed of no other than, you guessed it, Edward. This wasn't like my first dream. I wasn't at all scared of him. He didn't look at me with hatred. In fact, he didn't look at me at all.

I tried to capture his attention. Nothing. He just looked right through me. Then I started to weep. I had always felt alone, but now that feeling was intensified a hundred fold. Before, it was just a feeling of not belonging. Now, I felt like I should not even exist.

"I shouldn't be here... I shouldn't exist..." I heard my own voice, although I didn't speak. It echoed throughout the forest where I suddenly was. I looked around with tears still streaming down my face.

"You were never suppose to be..." Again, it was my voice, but it wasn't me. But it was true. I never found were I belonged. I didn't even have a place in my family. My family was long ago broken. What family I did know, Renee, suddenly was gone.

"Shhh... Don't cry child." A familiar voice echoed through the forest. "You are unique. One of a kind."

I looked around trying to find the familiar voice, but saw no one.

"Who are you and what do you know?" This voice didn't know what I had gone through. It wouldn't know the adversity I felt growing up.

"I am someone who understands my child." The voice came from behind me. I quickly turned to see a human shape of white flames. "You are never alone."

The human shaped flame tenderly caressed my cheek and wiped the tear away.

I quickly opened my eyes as Charlie came into my room.

"Are you okay Bellz?" He leaned over me worriedly.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and nodded my head. "Yeah Char... Dad. What's wrong?"

Charlie gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Mischievous kids. Practical joke." He amended

I sat up and looked around. It was already daylight. "What happened?"

Charlie went to the window and looked down. "Just some kids I am sure, playing a prank." He looked worried about something. He then turned to face me and smiled that awkward smile. "Well, I have to get to work, be careful, okay?"

I nodded my head and then Charlie left. I jumped out of bed and looked down at the front yard. There in the grass was a circle of scorched grass. It looked like someone had set fire to it. Some prank. Who ever did it was brave. Charlie was the sheriff.

I didn't pay it much more thought and went ahead and took my shower.

The whole drive to school my mind was occupied with my dream. Combine my dream with recent events... I may be certifiably crazy. I would have to ponder my sanity later though.

Once at school, I looked around to find the silver Volvo. It was in its usual corner. I parked as far away from it as possible. I was going to avoid Edward at all costs today. I was even contemplating skipping Biology.

There weren't many students here yet, so the parking lot was bare. I got out and locked my door, as I turned, I felt him. Then I saw him directly in front of me.

There was no avoiding him at this distance. My gaze met his and my determination to avoid him began to falter. His eyes were a honey dew color and sparkled in the overcast light. Wow, I just couldn't get over how beautiful he was. Did that make me superficial? Whether I was or not, I grasped at what little determination I could manage. "Where did you come from?" He wasn't anywhere I could see in the parking lot and then bam, he was there.

He looked at me with a loose grin. I could tell I wouldn't get yet another answer. "Wait, let me guess, you won't answer that question either." I rolled my eyes as I walked past him.

Finally, I did something right. I didn't stand there and fall to his feet. I was strong and walked away.

"I'm sorry." His voice came from my side. He didn't have any trouble keeping pace with me. "I have been rude lately."

I stopped for a moment and glared at him. "Yeah, I am getting used to that. You do rude really well."

Edward looked taken back. I guess he wasn't used to someone being so hostile back to him. Figures, he can dish it, but not take it.

"I don't regret it. Its better this way, trust me." His tone was straight forward. He was serious again.

Hadn't we gone through this yesterday.

"Yeah, I caught onto the fact that you feel that way yesterday. So, why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled as I stared into his all too perfect eyes. I could feel my determination slipping again.

"I was going to ask you something, but you sidetracked me.". He grinned again, flashing his straight white teeth.

"Are you mentally sound? I mean, do you have multiple personality? Are you bi-polar?" He was making me dizzy the way he seemed to change every other day.

"You're doing it again." He pointed out.

I practically groaned in his face. "Sorry." I then smiled a cheery smile. "What would you like to ask?" Give him a dose of his own bizarre behavior.

He chuckled. "Well, I was wondering about the day of the spring dance..."

I threw my hands up in defeat. He was trying to make me crazy. He doesn't want to be friends, yet he wants to ask me to the dance. "Are you trying to make me crazy?" I shook my head as I turned abruptly away from him and picked up my pace.

Again, he had no trouble keeping up. "Would you please let me finish?"

I stopped again and looked up at him, waiting. It didn't bother me that he was going to ask me to the dance. I may would even say yes. What did bother me was that just yesterday, he didn't want anything to do with me.

"I heard you were going to Seattle instead of the dance. I was just wondering if you wanted a ride."

That was unexpected. I actually felt embarrassed that I had thought he would want to be seen at a dance with me. As if that could be true. He was perfect, mysterious, exciting and exceptionally beautiful. I, on the other hand... Well I was just Bella. Just clumsy, boring and ordinary Bella.

"You want to take me to Seattle?" I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"I did ask..."

"Why?" Why was he being nice? There was something off here.

"Well, I was planning on going to Seattle sometime in the next few weeks anyway. Besides, I am worried your truck wouldn't be up for the trip."

"You're worried about my truck?" I asked in disbelief. "My truck works just fine and can make it." I started to turn, but was stopped by cold fingers gently touching my arm. I felt my whole body warm as my heart began to pitter patter out of control. And I had done so well up until now at resisting his dazzling affect.

"Wouldn't it be wise not to test you're faith in it all alone? Wouldn't it be better to have company?" His fingers still lightly touched me.

I turned slowly back towards him as I tried to slow my heart rate. I wanted right then to crumble and take him up on his offer, but something still wasn't right. I tried to push through the haze that was Edward. I looked at him for a long moment and then his words from yesterday snapped me out of his spell.

I sighed feeling frustrated and tired of fighting against him. "Edward, you have me running circles here. Your hot and then cold. I just can't keep up. I thought you didn't want to be friends?"

"I said we shouldn't be friends, not that I didn't want to be."

I rubbed my temple and looked at him exasperated. "What does that even mean?" I felt a sense of déjà vu.

"It means that it is safer if you weren't my friend... But I am tired of trying to stay away from you Bella." His words were intense as were his eyes.

My heart rate picked up again as I suddenly couldn't breathe. "Then stop... Stop trying..."

Edward's smile was genuine then. "Will you let me take you?"

I nodded my head.

Edward smiled and turned to walk away. He looked over his shoulder and called back at me. "You know, you really should try to stay away from me..."

I watched after him until I could no longer see him. Had that really happened?

I pinched myself for good measure. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. Edward had just confessed that he didn't want to stay away from me.

I was in a daze for much of my morning from that point on. I didn't register what anyone had said to me. Mike and Erik had tried to talk to me, but eventually gave up since I was obviously distracted.

When lunch arrived, I was curious to see how Edward would act. How should I act for that matter?

I didn't have long to find out. As soon as I stepped into the Cafeteria, I felt my entire body warm. Why did I do that when he was near? Was it because I was infatuated with him? Was it a full body blush?

I quickly found his table, but he wasn't there. There were only four there. I knew he had to be here somewhere though. I scanned the length of the cafeteria and then found him. He was looking at me. I felt my face heat up even more.

He motioned for me to sit with him. I quickly grabbed a lemonade and obliged him. I sat down stiffly, not quite knowing what to expect. Not to mention, I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I sat with a forbidden Cullen.

"This is different?" I know I had to look confused, because I really was. 

Edward shrugged. "I figure if I am breaking the rules, I minus well break them thoroughly." He grinned that crooked smile at me.

"Breaking the rules? I still don't know what that means. You have a way of doing that, you know."

Edward chuckled then, "Yes, I know." He looked past me for a moment and then looked into my eyes. "I think your friends are upset that I stole you."

"I think they'll live." I still looked at Edward like this couldn't really be happening. 

Edward's crooked grin turned into a mischievous grin. "What if I don't give you back though?"

"I could probably live with that." I really didn't mean to say that out loud. When I realized I did say it out loud, my face turned three different shades of red.

Edward laughed out but then caught control of himself. "You look a little warm." He eyed my flush colored cheeks.

"Yeah." I turned my face and looked down at the floor trying to will my face back to it's normal pale white. Still looking at the ground I spoke to him again. "Why the change today?"

"I am just taking your advice." I could feel his eyes on me. I quickly looked up at him questioningly.

"My advice?"

Edward nodded. "I told you I was tired of trying to stay away from you." He smiled at me then.

I nodded my head and repeated what I had said earlier. "Stop trying then. I remember now."

"So I am going to stop trying to be good and just do what I want. Let the chips fall where they may." 

"You're doing it again." I swallowed back the nervousness I was feeling.

"Doing what?" The look of confusion thick in his brows. 

"Speaking in a way that I have no idea what you are talking about." I smiled awkwardly. 

This brought a chuckle out of Edward. "That's probably for the best"

"Well can you answer at least one question for me? In a way that I can understand it?" I looked into his honey dew eyes.

He got serious. "I don't know, what is your question?"

"Are we friend or not?" 

Edward laughed with relief. "We can try, but that warning still stands, you shouldn't be my friend. I am not good for you."

He is not good for me? In what universe was I better than him? He had to be crazy to believe that he wasn't in my league. It was I who wasn't in his. "You say that a lot, but I have already decided it is all just an act."

Edward leaned in fascinated by my response. "Oh, please do tell." He looked into my eyes with an intensity that made my knees tremble.

I quickly took a drink of my lemonade and then took a breath. "Well, at the hospital, after the accident." Something crossed Edwards face, but I couldn't pinpoint the emotion. "When you caught me. I saw the compassion in your eyes. Even when you started to doubt, I still saw it there."

Edward looked taken back by my answer. He didn't say anything for several moments. I began to feel like I had said something humiliating. Did I read into it wrong? No. It was compassion.

"You are very observant." I couldn't tell if he thought it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Speaking of eyes." He leaned even closer. "You have some of the most amazing eyes I have seen."

I blushed. "They are just brown" I shrugged. "Nothing special." Again, I looked down, this time at the table.

"No, they aren't just brown. They have specs of red dotted all through the brown. But that isn't the exceptional part of them."

I looked up at him as his gaze entrapped mine. "Yeah I heard they had red. Although, most people only see it in the sun's reflection."

Edward looked like he had done something wrong and quickly sat back in his chair, breaking the entrancement.

I looked at the lid to my lemonade and screwed it on and then off my bottle. What was with Edward? Why was he so different? He wasn't normal. No one has ever noticed the red in my eyes outside of the sun's reflection. So he was super fast, super strong and had super eye sight. Was he from krypton?

"What are you thinking?" He asked, curiosity back in his tone.

I looked back up at him and yet once again, told the truth. "I am wondering what you are" Again, I realized my foully and put my hand to my mouth in embarrassment.

Edward's jaw tightened and his lips almost turned as white as his skin when he stretched them in a straight line. "And are you having any luck with that?"

I shook my head. "The one person who can help me, well he doesn't seem to be answering too many questions lately." I smiled sheepishly. Edward relaxed a little and grinned too.

"Any theories?" He tried to prod out of me

I laughed. "No. I mean yes, but no. I won't say them."

Edward looked at me perplexed. "Just one?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"That's so frustrating!" 

"What is?" I asked, but already knew the answer. It was how I felt when it came to Edward. Frustrated. 

Edward must have seen the challenge in my eyes because he quickly changed the subject. "I think you're boyfriend," he said boyfriend in a snide way. "is getting jealous that you're with me."

I lifted a brow at him. "Boyfriend? I do not have a boyfriend." My face again flushed. Did that make me sound desperate? Should I have not officially stated that I was single? How did this boy do this to me?

Edward glanced behind me and snickered. "He is contemplating coming over here."

I rolled my eyes then. "I don't know who you are talking about, but you are probably wrong." Then again, he could be right. I have noticed the way Mike looks at other guys. Erik has been guilty of looking the same way.

Edward shook his head. "Most people are easy to read, I told you that."

"Yeah, everyone except me, right?" I looked up at him from under my lashes, still a little too embarrassed to look at him straight out.

Edward swallowed and then nodded. "Everyone except you…" He looked away and went quiet for a long moment again. When he looked up at me he looked frustrated again. "I wonder why that is…"

I lifted my brow again in question.

Edward, yet once again changed the subject. "Won't you tell me one theory?" He pleaded with his eyes. It was like he could put a magic spell on me with those eyes.

I crumbled. "Does the sun give you special powers?" I felt embarrassed. This whole lunch hour, I have felt embarrassed.

Edward knitted his brows. "You mean like superman?"

I just nodded, still too embarrassed to say anything.

Edward looked down at his hands on the table. "I'm not the superhero…" He looked up at me with brooding eyes. There was such an expression there that I couldn't truly comprehend it. It was something sorrowful.

I smiled then. I wanted to make him feel better. "But you are. You saved me." I gazed into his eyes. There I saw hope. But then it flickered away.

Then it dawned on me that the cafeteria was almost empty. I jumped up. "We have to get going. We will be late."

Edward put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I am skipping today."

I looked at him like he had two heads. "What? Why?"

He shrugged in that nonchalant way he had about him. "Ditching is good for you every once in a while."

I myself was contemplating skipping earlier, but now… I needed something a bit more normal to ground me after my conversation with Edward. "But…"

The bell rang and panic flooded through me. "See you tomorrow then." I quickly dashed out of the door, leaving Edward behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun.**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to post. I am going to blame Andrew'sAmy for that. I got engrossed in her story "Crown Games" It is a very good story and I highly recommend it to anyone who is looking for a good, original twilight story. Also, I have been working ahead in this story. There are quite a few surprises coming your way.**

**Chapter VIII**

I wouldn't say I was in bliss, but I was close to it as I walked into Biology a couple of minutes late.

To make matters better, Mr. Banner was running late too. Was this a sign that the rest of the day would be smooth sailing?

Well, there was one downside. Edward skipped class. I wouldn't see him again until tomorrow.

There were so many things I wanted to ask him. I wasn't sure if he would answer them or not, but we had made progress today.

When Mr. Banner came into the room and started class, I realized I was wrong. The rest of the day would not be smooth sailing. It would be rough and tumultuous seas. I could already feel my stomach beginning to betray me seeing what Mr. Banner held in his hands.

Today we would be blood typing. Mr. Banner used Mike as an example. He pricked his finger.

It was all in slow motion. I saw the needle strike his finger. Then a small red dot formed and grew.

The smell was excruciating. The smell of metallic rust filled the air.

The room began to spin and all I could see was red. Before I realized it, my head was lying on the desk.

I closed my eyes and tried breathing through my mouth. In… out… in… out. It didn't help. I could actually taste the scent of the blood.

My body began to tremble as I saw images of blood flashed behind my closed lids. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate.

"Bella, are you alright?" I barely heard Mr. Banner ask over the ringing in my ears.

I couldn't speak, I just shook my head and tightened my eyes shut. With that small movement, I felt my stomach begin to heave.

"Are you feeling faint?" His tone became alarmed.

I must have lost consciousness for a short period because next thing I knew I was outside, leaning on someone.

"Stop!" I semi-shouted. I had to sit right then, or whoever was next to me would not be too happy.

We stopped and I fell to my knees like a rag doll. I quickly dropped to the concrete and tried to soak up the dampness and cold.

It was a little better out here, but I could still smell that blood. I felt my stomach heave again as I let my eyes shut.

"Wow, Bella, you look bad. We should hurry up and get you to the nurse." An anxious Mike whispered.

So Mike was the lucky person to see me in this disarray. I groaned inwardly. How embarrassing! I guess it could be worse, it could be…

"Bella?" His voice came from the distance.

I felt everything begin to spin again. Oh lord, please no. It couldn't be. Anyone but Edward.

"What's Wrong, is she hurt?" He was there, but he sounded upset.

A startled Mike responded. "I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger…"

I heard Edward's voice right next to me now. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

"Please…" At that moment, I clamped my mouth shut and held onto my stomach. The most important thing right now was not to throw up. Then the horrible smell assaulted my nose again. I saw red as I felt a pair of hands lift my head. The smell was too close. It had to be Mike.

I tried using my arms to lift away from Mike, but collapsed back to the concrete.

Mike had said something I couldn't make out as the ringing in my ears deafened me.

Before I knew it, the ground was no longer beneath me and everything was moving quickly, too quickly. I was going to hurl, there was no doubt about it. "Please…" I clamped my mouth to steady my stomach. "Put me down." I swallowed convulsively. Please don't let me throw up on Edward. Please don't let me throw up on Edward. PLEASE!

"You look awful." He mused with a smile in his tone.

I opened one eye and looked at him sarcastically. "Thanks.". I rolled my eyes and went back to concentrating on keeping the contents of my stomach exactly that, the contents of my stomach.

"So, blood does this to you?" Humor was in his tone. It was as if there was some type of joke I wasn't in on. "And not even your own blood…"

"Oh my!" A woman gasped. I hadn't realized we had went indoors.

Edward laid me down on a cot. "She fainted in Biology. They're blood typing"

I opened my eyes then feeling my world suddenly stop. Edward had flattened himself against the wall as a shocked nurse rushed to me. She looked into my eyes and felt my forehead. Afterward, she looked a bit more relieved and smiled. "There is always one." She nodded her head as if to agree with herself. "Why don't you just stay laying down and I will get you some ice okay?"

I nodded slowly as she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Edward.

"I guess you were right…" I mumbled. I inhaled deeply, relieved to no longer be smelling any blood. I already felt my stomach settling.

"I usually am, but about what in particular this time?" He sounded so smug.

"Ditching is good for you." I closed my eyes to get the spinning to fully stop.

"You had me worried for a moment back there." He sounded embarrassed. "I thought Newton was dragging a corpse into the woods to bury."

"Ha…" I started to feel more myself.

"Honestly, I have seen corpse with more color than you had. For a moment there, I thought I would have to avenge your murder."

I smiled. "Poor Mike." I opened my eyes and looked at Edward.

He gritted his teeth. "He dropped you…"

I shook my head not quite sure why Edward would be angry about that. "No, it was my fault. I smelled the blood on his finger…"

"You smelled the blood on his finger?" He looked at me like I had just said I tasted the blood or something just as odd. "People can't smell blood."

I pushed myself up, still a little wobbly. "I can. It's a horrible metallic rusty smell.

Edward's eyes widened. Great, he probably thought I was crazy or weird.

I laughed then out of no where. This surprised Edward.

"What is so funny?" He asked, looking frustrated about something

I laughed again. "Nothing really. It's just... well, I guess I should be used to the way blood smells… You know, with how clumsy I am…"

A flash of pain crossed Edward's face. "You get hurt a lot then?"

I sobered and shrugged. "Define a lot."

"What did I get myself into…" He uttered, barely audible.

The nurse came back with an ice pack then and looked between Edward and myself. "Well, you look better."

I nodded as I stood up a little wobbly. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Edward flinch in anticipation. I righted myself as the door came swinging open.

Then I felt my stomach began to heave before I could take a single step.

Edward was right beside me in an instant. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and led me out of the room as someone was rushed to the cot I had just vacated.

"Try holding your breath and I will get you outside." Again, we seemed to be moving too quickly. Then again, maybe it was the spinning that made it seem too quickly. I felt the cool air on my face as Edward slowly lowered me to the ground.

"How are you doing Bella?" Mike's voice came from behind us.

I put my hands up quickly to stop Mike. "Are you still bleeding?"

"No…" He looked confused. "Are you coming back to class or hanging out here." He measured Edward up with his eyes.

I shook my head fervently. "I would end up here again if I tried to go back to class." The spinning began to slow as my stomach began to settle a little.

"I guess your right about that." He ran a hand through his blonde spikes. "Are you still in for this weekend?"

"This weekend?" I was confused. "What is going on this weekend?" I know Mike and Erik were trying to talk to me earlier today. Did I absentmindedly agree to go somewhere? Panic flooded through my body.

"La Push… we are all going to the beach… remember a bonfire?"

It did sound vaguely familiar. So it was a group thing, nothing like a date. "Um sure… Yeah, I'll be there." I felt bad. Apparently I had agreed to go anyway when I wasn't paying much attention. Then Mike was kind enough to try and take me to the nurse.

Mike smiled and gave Edward a victorious glare. "Okay, then I'll see you in Gym!" With that he left back to class.

I stood up then and groaned. Faster than I thought was possible, Edward was next to me again. "Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"No… Gym…" I moaned.

He laughed. "I can take care of that, just sit back down and hunch over, okay?"

I nodded as I sat back down. I hunched over. I didn't know how Edward would do it, but I believed he could get me out of Gym.

I heard the door open and then close. It was quiet for a moment, then the door opened again.

"Bella?" The nurse called out of the door as I felt cold hands on my back. Edward rubbed his hand up and down my back in a soothing manner. I was in heaven.

The nurse came around and looked at me for a moment. "You are looking pale again. Edward said he would take you on home. I will send an excuse to the office. You get better okay sweetie?"

I couldn't really speak and had to swallow a few times. I nodded weakly, trying to act the part.

Then, I felt the ground leave me for a second time today. My eyes opened wide in surprise as Edward began to walk away.

In a hushed voice I spoke sternly. "Put me down!"

Edward laughed as he set me down once in the parking lot. "Just hamming it up." A twinkle of delight still hung in his eyes.

"Thank you for doing that."

"Anytime." He said genuinely.

"So..." I kicked the ground in front of me as we started to walk. "Did you want to go? This Saturday I mean?"

He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "I don't believe I was invited."

I knitted my brow. "I just invited you."

Edward laughed then. "We really shouldn't push poor Mike any further this week. He might just snap." His eyes looked a little too joyous at the idea.

"Mike who…" I shrugged. Then I realized we were close to my truck. I pulled my keys out, getting ready to open it up.

I felt something tug on my coat yanking me past my truck.

"You're not driving home." He said with annoyance riddled in his voice.

"I'm not walking! It's raining out here if you haven't noticed."

Edward looked at me like I was an idiot. "I am going to drive you. I made a promise I would get you home safely. What kind of person would I be if I let you drive home in your condition?"

I took a double take at Edward then. "What condition? I'm fine. Also, if you drive me home, how will I get my truck?"

"Alice can drop it off." He lead me to his car, not releasing my coat once.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself, you know."

Edward nodded. "Best not to tempt fate today, don't you think?" He opened the door for me.

I looked at the open door and the clean and perfect interior getting wet from the rain. It's not like I didn't want to ride with Edward. On the contrary. I wanted to jump right in and prolong our time together. However, I knew full well how I became when it came to Edward.

Fate. She really had a sense of humor. I sighed in defeat and sat in the passenger side of the Volvo.

Edward smirked as he got in and started the car. I was surprised to hear something familiar coming out of his speakers.

"Clair DeLune?"

Edward looked at me surprised as well. "You know Debussy?"

"Not well. My mother used to play a lot of classical music when I was younger. I only know my favorites." I admitted.

Edward smiled absently as he drove. "It's one of my favorites too." The car went silent save for the music that helped to relax me. The car began to warm up slightly.

"What is your mother like?" His question was so sudden, I was caught off guard.

"Um… well… she is very pretty. She is very outgoing and brave." I tried to remember more of what she was rather than how I saw her now. "She was irresponsible, eccentric and unpredictable." My voice lowered. "She was my best friend." I turned my head away from Edward and looked out the window. I could feel a depression wanting to overtake my mood thinking about how things were before.

Suddenly, Edward stopped the car. It took me a moment to realize we were in the front yard.

"Was?"

I turned to face Edward. Curiosity played at the corners of his eyes.

"I mean is…" I lied. Edward's expression made it obvious that he didn't buy that, so I tried again. "Things changed a little when she met Phil." I perched my lips together and turned to face the windshield.

"What changed?" I could still feel his intense eyes on me.

I looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "Things." I sighed and then tried to divert the subject from me. "What about your family? They are bound to be more interesting than mine."

"What about them?" He asked guarded.

"You were adopted, right?"

Edward nodded, still on his guard.

My voice lowered. "What happened to your real parents?"

Edward looked out the windshield then. "They died many years ago."

I felt bad for bringing up this topic. Surely, it was a sad subject for Edward. "I am sorry, I didn't mean…"

He looked at me and interrupted. "I don't really remember them that clearly. It's been Carlisle and Esme that have been my parents for as long as I can clearly remember. They are great." He spoke with such admiration and respect that it was clear he loved his adopted parents. "You're very lucky." I noticed a break in the rain. "I know I am." he whispered back. I smiled.

"Well, I have to get going, before Charlie gets home. Get dinner started and stuff."

Edward looked at me curiously. "Why do you do that? Why do you call your father by his name?"

I felt embarrassed for getting called out on that. I hadn't realized that I had actually said Charlie's name rather than calling him dad. What surprised me though is that I told Edward the truth. "Well, Mom and Charlie split when I was around two or three. I went with my mom and rarely saw Charlie. He is great, but I just never got too familiar with him." I know I should have gotten uncomfortable discussing my personal life... But it just felt normal.

Edward nodded knowingly. "Well, I better get going. I have to get back before the others get irate with no ride."

I nodded as I opened the door, then turned back to him. "Please don't forget about my truck." That would be all I needed. Charlie would come home and start asking questions and I would have to tell him what happened. Assuming he hasn't already heard.

Edward smiled. "I won't."

I smiled and got out of the Volvo, but then stopped when Edward called my name. "Bella, please be careful this weekend." An intensity lingered in his eyes for a moment which made me disoriented.

"What?"

"Don't fall into the ocean or get run over..." A cocky smile spread across his face. "I'm hanging up my cape for the weekend, so you're on your own."

I could feel the irritation begin to rise. He was making fun of me. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind but then his face grew somber. "Just be careful, okay?" There was such intensity in his words that I just nodded dumbly.

After that, he left leaving me dizzy and confused in a whole different way.

I went to my room after that. I had a few hours before Charlie got home. I was feeling drained from the 'episode' at school. I laid on my bed to rest for a few minutes. I never noticed my eyes drifting closed. Nor did it dawn on me that I had fallen asleep when I found myself back in the forest.

It was different. It was drizzling, but not foreboding. It really didn't seem like a dream at all. A white flame rose up out of the ground. I wasn't scared or freaking out. The flame was familiar. It was a beacon in the bleakness of the darkened forest.

I hadn't realized I was walking towards the flame until I reached it.

"McKenna... You found me." A familiar voice echoed from the flame. His voice sounded astonished.

"Bella," I corrected. What did he mean I found him.

The flame took on the shape of a man, but still remained a flame.

"Yes, I am sorry. I forget." From the flame appeared a pair of strangely familiar emerald eyes. Where had I seen them before.

"Do I know you?" I stepped closer to the human flame, feeling the need to be closer.

"Only in memory." The voice sounded irrevocably sad.

"Who are you?" I had an urge to reach out and touch the flame.

"Bella?" A new voice echoed throughout the whole forest. I turned and looked around. When I turned back, the man and flame were gone. "Bella." I then recognized Charlie's voice.

"Bella, wake up." He gently shook my shoulders.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into a pair of perplexed eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Anxiety was evident in his voice. He put his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up."

His words just weren't sinking in. I forced myself to sit up. I felt my head swim as the blood rushed from my head. "Um..." I shook my head disoriented. "Wh... What?"

Charlie looked at me confused. "I thought Biology was just a fainting spell, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should take you to the doctors." He sounded more like he was talking to himself. My head was all fuzzy, like I wasn't completely here. It was like white noise. Nothing made sense.

I didn't notice Charlie leave or come back, but he must have.

"Doctor Cullens is on his way here, okay Bella." Again, his words didn't make sense. It was like he was speaking a different language.

He began to pace and I sat on my bed and watched.

I don't know what happened because suddenly Charlie was gone and the blonde doctor was there.

"What happened?" I nearly shrieked in alarm. What had just happened? Charlie was here pacing and then like that he was gone. Doctor Cullen was here.

Doctor Cullen looked at me like he couldn't understand me. He looked both perplexed and intrigued.

I saw his lips move, but it came out jumbled. He used an instrument and looked into my eyes. That's when the door opened and Charlie came back in holding blankets. He looked worried.

Doctor Cullen stepped over to Charlie then. They were talking about something important judging by Charlie's expression. Suddenly, my head began to clear. It was like the fog was dissipating.

"Her fever isn't too high any more. It's down to 100.3. Her eyes are dilated though, its almost as if she is still asleep. Probably just the fever causing a delirium affect." I was able to understand doctor Cullen's musical voice.

I was so confused. What had just happened? I remembered Edward leaving. I remembered laying down. A flame... Something about a flame. Then Charlie.

"D... Dad?" My voice was meek. Charlie had no problem hearing it though.

"Bella!" He ran over to my bed and engulfed me into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

I nodded feebly, suddenly feeling utterly drained. If Charlie weren't holding onto me, I probably would have collapsed to the bed.

Doctor Cullen walked back to the bed where we were. It struck me all over again how beautiful he was, just like his children.

"Bella, how are you feeling now?" Concern and curiosity saturated his words. I wasn't sure which was more evident.

Charlie helped me lay down. "I am fine." It was taxing just speaking. I felt my eyes getting heavy. Without telling them to, they closed. "Jus... Li... Tir..." I felt a cold hand touch my brow then and scarcely heard Doctor Cullen tell Charlie that my fever broke. Then I only heard silence as I drifted into a quiet slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun.**

**Authors Note: Thank you very much for the reviews that you have left. I really appreciate the feedback. I know everything is going really slow right now, but it does pick up. Thank you! And again, I reiterate, things are slow now, but surprises loom in the future. Please have patience with me.**

**Authors Note: I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you. I have been swamped with Christmas shopping and doing kid stuff. Christmas is right around the corner and I will try to get one or two more chapters out to you by Christmas. I may even tack on a Christmas surprise.**

**Chapter IX**

I woke up feeling really hot. I threw the blanket off of me and realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I swallowed feeling a lump of filth and grim in my throat. I hadn't brushed my teeth either.

I looked towards the window and it seemed oddly bright for morning. I got up and took care of my morning ritual. I spent a little longer than normal on my teeth. I really hated the feel and taste that going a night without brushing left.

Once dressed, I looked at my clock and had a sudden surge of panic. It was nearly noon! I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs. As I was about to open the door and tempt fate by running out, a note caught my eye. It was taped to the door.

Bella,

I have already called the school to let them know you would not be in today. Doctor Cullen thought it would be a good idea for you to take today to rest up. If you start to feel unwell again, call me and I will come straight home. I will come to check on you around 1.

Love, Dad

P.S. I don't want you lifting a finger today. Dinner's on me.

I groaned loudly. "I'm feeling fine though." I argued with the note.

I set my bag down by the door and slumped away into the kitchen. My stomach suddenly snarled to life in anticipation of food.

I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and that was just a small bowl of cereal. I quickly made me a p,b & j sandwich and scarfed it down.

Once my stomach was sedated, I went back to my room and turned on the dinosaur. While it took its time to warm up, I grabbed my cell phone. I had three text messages.

I opened one from Mike.

'Heya Bella, where ya at?'

The next was from Jessica.

'What happened yesterday? I heard yyou went a little green in Biology. Lol, how embarrassing, right? Anyway, call me after school. Curious about what happened with Mr. Gorgeous yesterday! Ttyl.'

The last text was from Mike again.

'Talked to Jess, she said you're dad called in sick for you. Hope you feel better. You're still going tomorrow, right? Text me and let me know. I hope you do!'

I sighed as I checked for missed calls. Charlie had called around ten, but did not leave a message.

Once me computer was finally alive, I checked my e-mail. Nothing but spam filled it.

Now I was bored. I looked to the clock and there was only twenty-three minutes until Charlie would be here to check on me.

I decided to write to Renee, since it had been over a month since I had last e-mailed her.

Dear mom,

Charlie has been great. A little over protective, but great.

I stopped for a little while and fiddled with the Macbeth book on my desk. It was so hard to write her. In the beginning, I was bitter and felt abandoned. Now, I felt forgotten and ignored. I hadn't heard from her once since I moved here. Even after the accident, nothing. It was like she dropped off the side of the earth.

I reread what I already typed and felt the depression that had initially started to descend yesterday fill me. I continued the letter.

Mom, I am sorry for whatever I did. I don't know what I did to make you not want me anymore. But I need you. As great as Charlie is, he isn't you. You were like... No, you were my best friend. Why won't you return my e-mails or phone calls? Please... Just please write back or call. I am worried something is wrong. I love you mom and always will.

Love, Bella

I didn't bother reading through it before clicking send. I knew if I did, I would delete the message. I honestly didn't believe it would make a difference. I had all but given up on her. There was that small part of me that wouldn't give up on her though.

I shut down the old dinosaur and grabbed my cell back up. I made my way back down to the kitchen to put something together for Charlie for lunch. I know he said not to lift a finger, but I couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

We were running low on groceries, so I opted for a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. I wrapped the sandwich and sealed the soup in a thermos, something Charlie could take with him, if need be.

I looked at the clock on the wall, he would get here any moment. I sat at the table and pulled my cell out and started by responding to Mike.

'Hey Mike. Yeah, dad is a bit over protective. Everything is fine though. I am still up for tomorrow. We are meeting in front of the sporting good shop, right?'

Quickly after sending Mike's text, I responded back to Jessica's.

'Hey Jessica. Yeah, really embarrassing. I will talk to you tomorrow at the beach. See ya then.'

I purposely neglected to say anything about Edward. I wasn't really sure what I would tell her about him. There really wasn't much to our actual conversation besides what I would never tell anyone.

I then let my mind wonder. Last night was like a strange dream. I still couldn't understand what had happened. I would probably hear something about it from Edward, since Dr. Cullen was here. Maybe there was something really wrong with me. Like I was certifiably crazy.

I didn't get a chance to do to much more thinking when Charlie arrived in a worried fashion.

"How are you feeling today?" He sat anxiously next to me.

"Dad, I'm fine." I shrugged. "I guess it was just a short lived virus or something.

Charlie scratched his chin unconvinced. "Bellz, you were running a high fever. Dr. Cullen was talking about admitting you to the hospital. You kept babbling incoherently."

"Dad, really, I am fine. I think I just needed a good nights sleep."

Charlie looked at me suspiciously. "Not sleeping well?"

"Some nights are better than others, but its fine." I shrugged

Charlie looked down at his hands. "Look Bellz, I know Fork's wasn't your idea, but I want you to know. I am really glad you're back." He looked uncomfortable but sincere.

"Dad, I like being with you too..." I smiled for good measure.

Charlie smiled uncomfortably again and stood up. "Well, I better get going... There's been an animal attack in the next town over. A few of us are going over to help out."

"An animal attack? A bear?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not sure."

"Be careful... Oh and here is some lunch..". I grabbed the lunch I made for him and handed it to him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Bellz... I told you..."

"Dad..." I lifted a brow.

"Just take it easy, okay.". He lifted his lunch. "And thanks."

I nodded and picked up my cell and slid it in my pocket as I walked Charlie out.

As soon as Charlie left, I grabbed my rain coat and made my way out. I wasn't sure where I was going, just that I felt compelled to go.

The moss beneath my feet were slippery and water dripped from the branches above. Everything was green. It was foreign though. I couldn't recall a single childhood memory of adventures in the forest.

Strangely enough, a sudden memory of sitting next to a wooden log crying wafted into my memory. The ocean was behind me. I could almost hear the rushing of the waves. Then there was a small tan boy. He looked down at me and smiled real big as he kneeled down

"It's okay... I don't think you hurt the log that bad"

It was such an absurd thing to say that just like then, I found myself smirking.

Suddenly, I stopped. This place was familiar. I've seen this spot before. I couldn't place it though. I sifted through memories again, but still came up with a blank.

I sat in the middle of the clearing and gazed at the over grown vegetation. I sat like that for what seemed like several minutes until I heard rustling in the distant brush.

I froze for a moment. Could it be a bear? Hadn't Charlie just said there was an animal attack the next town over?

I scolded myself for coming out here now. I sat there for several more minutes frozen in terror.

Nothing happened. I talked myself into standing up. Then I heard the rustle again. I caught a glimpse of something that was black as midnight and took off running.

I couldn't remember if I was suppose to run or stand still, but I chose the first. I think any unarmed person would. As soon as I worked up a good sprint, I regretted that decision. A moment of lapsed judgment.

It was inevitable that when Bella was in motion... Bella ended up on her face. What surprised me though was how far I got before tripping over my own feet. The edge of the forest was but a few feet away. I could see my backyard. I waited there holding my breath, expecting something to pounce.

Again, nothing happened. I quickly scurried up to my knees and crawled the couple of feet back to the safety of my yard.

Once in my yard, my mind began to work more rationally. What I saw must have been a fox or a squirrel. Surly, if it were a bear, I would have never made it back to the house. I didn't spend too much time contemplating the possibilities. I locked the door behind me and went up to my room.

I peered out of the bedroom window and thought I saw the same black fur, but then it was gone. Maybe I had just convinced myself there was something out there when there really was nothing. Maybe Fork's was really just making my mad as a hatter.

I sighed and then patted my pant pockets. They were empty. My face blanched. My cell phone. It must have fallen out of my pocket. I looked back towards the forest. Suddenly, it seemed more ominous.

I looked at my alarm clock as my eyes nearly popped out of my head. It was nearing four o'clock. I hadn't even noticed the length of time I was in the clearing.

It hadn't seemed like a long while, but over two hours had passed unannounced. What was wrong with me?

Something was different here... Something strange. I could feel it bone deep. Whatever it was, it made those bones tremble.

I didn't go back into the forest. I decided that it was useless. With the wetness of the forest, more than likely, my cell wouldn't work anymore. That's the reason I gave myself in any case.

I kept myself busy with straightening my room until Charlie came home. We had Pizza and then I claimed to be tired and left to my room early.

I spent the rest of the night in a fitful slumber. Images of black fur danced just beyond my eye sight. I could always see it just beyond the corner of my eye. When I turned to see it, it was always gone.

Needless to say, I didn't have a very restful night. I groaned out when my alarm clock signaled that it was already seven in the morning.

When I opened my eyes, the lighting was different. I felt an electricity charge my body as I went to the window.

I could hardly believe what I saw. It was the sun. I had only seen it in my dreams since moving to Forks. I didn't bother with my morning ritual. I didn't acknowledge Charlie as I passed him. I just went out the door and stood in the yard.

I could feel the warmth, although not as strong as a summer sun. It warmed my entire body. I held my arms out and spun in a circle feeling a sudden spurt of joy. Everything became a little easier to bear. It was like having my batteries recharged. I laughed and then felt foolish when I heard Charlie laugh too.

"Yeah, I guess we don't get a chance to see the sun too often." Charlie sipped on his thermos.

My face flushed as I smirked sheepishly. "Yeah, you don't realize how much you miss something until it's gone."

Charlie's face sobered. "Yeah, I guess not. Um Bellz... Maybe you should come back in and get dressed. Don't you have a group thing at LaPush today?"

I looked down at my pajamas and bare feet. I hadn't even noticed the dampness of the grass. "Yeah. A bon fire at the beach.". I headed back through the kitchen door.

"You feel up to it?" Charlie set his thermos on the counter and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." I made myself breakfast, a bowl of cereal.

"Well, you be careful down there. Keep your cell phone near, just in case something happens."

I quickly shoved a bite of cereal into my mouth and then grimaced.

Charlie tilted his lips up in a lopsided grin. "I'm being over protective, aren't I?"

I nodded as I swallowed. "Just a little. Dad, really though. There will be a big group. Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela, Tyler and some others. If anything happens, I won't be alone. You go on your fishing trip and have fun."

Charlie sighed defeated and walked past me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Okay, I'll be back around six."

I could hear the relieve in his voice. Fishing was one of Charlie's two past times. The other was watching sports.

Once Charlie left, I went upstairs and changed into some jeans and a comfortable blouse. I wanted to soak up as much sun as I could. I wasn't foolish enough to think the sun would last though. I grabbed my rain coat and then left to the sporting goods store.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun.**

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. I love reading what you guys and gals have to say. I am hoping to get another chapter out by Christmas, but incase I am not able to. Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter X**

When I pulled up to the sporting good shop, I realized everyone else was already there. Worse, everyone was waiting for me.

I got a few nasty glares from a girl named Lauren and another, I could not remember her name.

I decided to stay away from that group. Instead, I found my way to Angela, Jessica and Mike.

"You came!" Mike said excitedly. I noticed a snide look from Jessica. I really didn't need anymore enemies.

"I did say I would." I waved to Jessica and Angela. Angela waved enthusiastically. Jessica plastered a grin on her face and waved back.

Mike shrugged. "I hadn't heard back from you when I texted you about the riding arrangements."

"Oh, yeah. I lost my phone." I shrugged. "Sorry."

Mike waved away my apology as if it were a bothersome fly. "Well, anyway. Did you want to ride with me? I mean in my car. If not, you can ride in Lee's mom's minivan.

"No, that's fine."

Mike grinned from ear to ear. "I'll let you have shot gun." Mike then went to organize the rest of the riding situation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jessica was not happy about our exchange.

In the end, there were more people than anticipated that showed up. We all had to squeeze in. I was able to get Jessica between Mike and myself. This seemed to please Jessica very much. I was just happy to sit next to a window. The wind blowing on my face lessened the claustrophobic crowdedness. Plus, I got to soak up much needed and desired sunshine.

When we got to the beach, it didn't take long to get the fire started. I was amazed by the fire. I had never seen a blue and green bon fire. Apparently, the salt from the ocean caused it.

I pretty much kept to myself. I tried to avoid any alone time with Mike, Tyler and/or Eric. Mike and Tyler had their own admirers that kept a watchful eye on me. Eric, well, I just didn't want to give him any incentive to think I was interested.

After about a half hour of gazing into the fire, I decided to explore a little. It had been ages since last I had been to the beach. I had always enjoyed the beach. Well as much as I could being in Forks.

A great many things had changed since last I had been here. I guess that made since. There was nothing impervious to time. The ocean washed away and brought change with the push and pull of its tide. The rain too had a way of washing away much of the past. It could get disorienting.

I should have been paying attention where I was putting my feet. This beach wasn't like the ones you see on TV.. It wasn't sand and sunshine. It was rocky and the weather was typically gray and morose. I landed with a thud onto the rocks. My hands bore the brunt of my fall.

As I sat up, I inspected my hands. A few scrapes appeared on my hands, but luckily, no blood. I really didn't want a Biology incident.

Then a shadow blocked the sun. I looked up and felt a sense of deja vu.

"It's okay, I don't think you hurt the rocks that bad." A boy of maybe fifteen or sixteen grinned down at me. He was tall. His hair was long black and silky. He didn't just seem tanned. His skin was also silky looking and russet colored. His eyes were a beautiful dark brown. Overall a very nice looking boy.

He reached a hand down to me. "I'd recognize that lack of coordination anywhere. Bella, right?"

I took his hand and felt a warmth I had never felt before. It started in my hand and seared through to my bones. It traveled up the length of my arm and cascaded over the rest of my body. The chill in the air was suddenly gone.

The boy helped me up. And we met eye to eye. "I know you." Could this be the same little boy?

The boy smiled again. His smile was beautiful and warm. His whole face lit up and warmed me all over again. I hadn't even realized that we hadn't released each other's hands.

"Jacob Black." He looked down at our hands and blushed.

I blushed too and quickly released his hand. "Ohh, you're Billy's son?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. So, how do you like the truck?"

I looked at him confused.

Jacob laughed. "You bought my truck."

"Ohh... Well, I love it! It runs great."

"It's slow though... But it seems perfect for you." I saw a twinkle in is eye. Suddenly I felt self conscious. I recognized that twinkle. It always happened. He was already crushing on me.

I felt disappointment. "No, it isn't slow and yeah, it is perfect for me."

"Have you tried to go over sixty?" He lifted his russet brow in question.

"No, I guess not." I admitted.

Jacob grinned that warm smile again. I couldn't help but push through the recent disappointment and grin too. "Good, don't."

"It can take a hit pretty well though. That's gotta count for something." I offered.

Jacob looked like he would pop with pride. "What can I say. I build them strong."

I hadn't realized that we started walking back towards the fire until I heard a nasally voice call to Jacob.

"Oh Jacob, you know Bella?" It was Lauren.

Jacob smiled and looked at me. "We have known each other for years, right?"

I shook my head. "Our dads are like best friends." I looked at Lauren and saw a condescending look leave her eyes. "How nice."

I looked around the fire and noticed several new faces. They were all tan like Jacob, so I could only guess they were all from the reservation. Then I noticed one boy... No, he was older. His hair was shorter than the others too. He looked at me quizzically.

He had to be older than me. The way he looked at me made me feel odd. I didn't feel threatened, just watched.

I spoke under my breath to Jacob. "Jacob, who is that guy with the short hair?"

Jacob looked up and his face grew disappointed. "That's Sam Uley. He is nineteen. He has a girlfriend though.". He tacked on.

I almost had to laugh, but didn't. He thought I was interested in this Sam. He wasn't unpleasant to look at. He was tall and muscular. There just wasn't any attraction though. He did seem oddly familiar. Well, not him personally. Just the way he stared at me. It just seemed familiar.

I shook my head and turned my body toward Jacob. Jacob was familiar and easy to talk to.

"So, Bella." Lauren's nasally voice interrupted us. "It's a shame that no one thought to invite the Cullens." She didn't look remorseful. Instead she looked spiteful and vindictive.

I opened my mouth to retort, but a deep husky voice beat me to it. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids?"

Lauren looked annoyed as she turned toward the intruder.

I turned and noticed Sam glaring at Lauren.

"Yeah, you know them?"

Sam's jaw clenched. "The Cullens don't come here." His voice was curt and harsh. When Lauren simply turned her attention from him back to Tyler, he turned his stare back at me.

There was an unmistakable look of both curiosity and distrust in his eyes. He seemed to be trying to figure something out and I seemed to be his target.

I whispered to Jacob again feeling the need to get out of there. "Do you want to go for a walk again?"

Jacob's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas. "Yeah, sure." We turned our backs to the fire and walked away. I could almost feel several different eyes on us as we went. I was sure that Sam was one of those pair of eyes.

"So, Jacob, you're sixteen?" He looked young in the face, but his height could easily pass for someone older.

Jacob grinned with satisfaction. "Just turned fifteen actually."

I acted surprised. "Wow... Only fifteen and can build tanks and rescue girls from their clumsy selves. You're going to go far Mr. Black."

"Sure sure." His grin was contagious. I couldn't help but smile with him.

"What about you? You're not that little girl anymore." He appraised me.

I laughed. "I haven't changed much. Still the plain, ordinary and clumsy girl I have always been." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you've grown up." He pointed out.

"I guess."

Jacob then nudged me with his shoulder. "How are you enjoying being back? Forks driving you crazy yet?"

I looked at him with half a grin. "That's an understatement." I thought about Edward, the talking flame of my dreams and the most recent stalking black figure. That didn't even include the losing time from my day. Yep... Certifiably crazy.

We both got quiet for a moment.

"Hey, Jake... do you mind if I call you Jake?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not at all."

I looked out at the ocean. The waves were a grayish blue. In the distant horizon, gray clouds swirled, threatening to over take the sun.

"What did Sam mean earlier? The Cullens don't come here." I recalled the harshness in his voice and the anger in his eyes.

"Oh, you caught that, huh?" Jacob shook his head. "Sam meant that the Cullens aren't allowed in LaPush..." He looked away like he was embarrassed.

"Why not?" I sat on a large piece of driftwood. It was a bit of an ominous looking piece. The roots were twisted and jabbed into the air like a spider on it's back.

Jacob leaned over one of the driftwood's twisted roots. "I'm not really suppose to say, to outsiders at least.

I smiled sweetly. "I'm not an outsider... We kinda grew up together, remember? I'm driving the truck you built." I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please, I won't tell anyone."

Jacob's grin lit his face again as he lifted a brow. "You like scary stories?" His voice came out deep and husky.

I nodded. Scary stories weren't really my thing, but Jacob didn't have to know that.

I listened to all the stories Jacob told me with earnest interest. I was surprised by the stories. Cold ones... Vampires... Under normal circumstances, that would sound idiotic and insane. I couldn't cross the stories off quiet as easily as Jacob though. I had witnessed Edward's strength and speed. There were a lot of unanswered questions

We had left in good timing as the clouds over took the sun and rain began to fall.

I sat in the back seat with my eyes closed thinking about the stories while we drove back to the sporting goods store.

Once we got there, I didn't stay to chat, much to Mike's disappointment. I rushed to my truck and went home.

I was tired of thinking about the impossible. I didn't need more cause to make me crazier than I actually was. I just wanted to drown away all thoughts.

Cranking the radio up as loud as it would go, which wasn't too loud, I tried to sing along wile ignoring the scratchy white noise that accompanied. It was enough to distract me until I got home.

When I walked in, Charlie was laying on the couch watching baseball. I tried to tiptoe up the stairs without his notice, but then I tripped on the first stair.

"Hey Bellz, did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah. It was great." I called from the stairs. "I got some homework to do though, so I will see you tomorrow." I tried to sound nonchalant.

Charlie was obviously into his game because he just grunted and that was it. I walked up the stairs and went into my room where I spent the whole night researching vampires and the cold ones. My internet was slow so sometime around one or two in the morning, I fell asleep at the computer.

I looked around the darkening greenery. The forest seemed especially dark, maybe it was because the sun was shinning with an intense force in the clearing. It was beckoning me. I started to walk through the dark, towards the light. I could almost taste the light.

Then someone grabbed my hand. "Bella, don't go that way!" Jacob was frightened. I looked at him confused.

"Why Jacob?"

Jacob shook his head fervently and tried to pull me back into the darkness. Then I saw midnight black fur and sharp white teeth. I nearly shrieked and tried to pull Jacob from the dark. He would walk straight into the dark mass.

"Jacob, there's something in there. We have to get out of the forest!" I felt the same terror I did when I was alone in the woods.

Jacob tried to pull me still into the forest. "Bella, we have to get out of here!"

Then the black object moved out of the shadow with it's teeth bared.

"Jacob, it's a wolf!" I shrieked stumbling back to the ground. Jacob too fell to the ground and began to tremble.

I wanted to go to Jacob and calm him, but the black wolf began to circle me, eyeing me. The way it stared at me was familiar. It was like it was trying to figure me out.

Suddenly I heard Jacob scream out, but I could not see him. Then a reddish-brown wolf ran to me.

I felt my whole body erupt in a tingling sensation that scorched my whole body. The russet wolf nudged me to stand up.

When I stood. The russet wolf joined the black and both looked towards the sun. They both growled with a fierceness that struck fear in my own heart.

Why were they growling at the sun. The warm sun. I wanted to feel the rays on my skin. Without acknowledging an answer to the wolves strange behavior, I started to walk towards the light again. It was drawing me to it, beckoning me.

"Bella.." I recognized that musical voice. My heart skipped a beat as I saw his perfect face. It sparkled with the sun behind him. "Come Bella, come out to the light..." His voice was coaxing. The wolves' growls grew louder.

Edward did not pay the wolves much attention. He was not afraid at all. "Come to me Bella." He smiled and I couldn't breathe. He was beautiful.

I started to walk towards him.

"No, don't!." I recognized that voice too, but I couldn't place from where. Then I felt an impossibly warm hand in mine. I turned expecting Jacob again. Instead it was the nurse from the hospital. His auburn red hair seemed to glisten with the few rays of sun shine that teased me. His eyes seemed alive with movement. I could honestly see fire in his eyes. He glared at Edward and then looked at me with worry in his eyes.

The two wolves moved to the nurse and stood on either sides of him. "Come with us, let us protect you..." The nurse tugged a little on my hand.

"Bella, no, come to me..." Edward's voice was like honey. He smiled again and I saw sharp fangs. Panic grew in me and I couldn't move at all.

Edward reached his hand into the forest and was but a step away from me. My heart began to pound. I couldn't tell if it was because of fear of what he was or anticipation of him being so close.

Then the russet wolf lunged at Edward as Edward crouched and lunged at the wolf.

"NO!" I shouted as I shot up straight and nearly toppled out of the chair. I looked around the bright room and realized I must have fallen asleep while investigating.

I quickly pulled the power cord out of the wall to turn off the computer. I expected Charlie to come running in any moment.

After several long minutes, Charlie did not come. I looked out the window and saw the cruiser was gone. He must have went fishing again. I was relieved about that. I needed some time to think.

I did my morning ritual and then ate some breakfast, toast with grape jam.

I sat down on the kitchen steps and looked out into the forest.

Could Edward be a vampire? Everything in me screamed no. Edward wasn't evil. Edward was something, but evil wasn't it. He did have some characteristics, like the speed, strength and cold skin. Also, he didn't talk like a boy of this time.

Uhg! I put my hands to my face and groaned.

I felt a breeze saunter past, causing the leaves in a nearby tree to rustle. I looked back up into the forest. What was it about this place? Any other place the possibilities of vampires would be laughed at. However, looking into the darkness of the forest, it seemed possible.

I gazed into the darkening forest as it began to rain, bringing my dream to the forefront of my mind. Obviously, a conjuring of Jacob's stories. Why the red haired nurse was in there, I have no idea. It didn't even make sense. None of my dream did. It was all just utter non-sense.

That didn't detract from the obvious that the Cullens were something. So what if they were? Did it matter?

If they were vampires, I could either avoid them or just let things progress as they would.

I thought about the hospital when Edward caught me. There was so much compassion. No, he definitely wasn't a bad guy. I would just let things progress as they may. I had no doubt that I would be just as safe around Edward as I would be in this very spot I sat.

So that was that. My mind was made up. I stood up after sitting for too long. My muscles protested stiffly as I made my way back to my room.

I spent the rest of the day in my room writing my MacBeth paper. After making Charlie a fish fillet dinner, I went to bed early. Lack of sleep and an early start to a day was not a very good combination.

I didn't dream. It was just a restful night. When I woke up, I was surprised to see yellow streaming through my curtains.

I looked out and felt giddy. The sun was out and there were no rain clouds as far as the eye could see.

I quickly got dressed and rushed to school, too anxious to get out into the sun.

The parking lot was practically empty. That was all the better for me. I made my way to the picnic tables that were hardly ever used. I sat down and leaned back. Letting the sun touch as much skin as possible. My mind was empty save for the bliss of the warmth of the sun. The sun was... Is very much apart of me. I guess I should be really tanned with as much as I love the warmth and glow of the sun.

I started to feel myself dose. This was heavenly. Then Mike brought me back. "Bella!"

I begrudgingly opened my eyes and was surprised to see that school had already filled up. "Hey Mike." I responded truly feeling happy.

He looked startled at first then smiled. "Wow, Bella. I never noticed the red in your hair and your eyes." He picked up a strand of my hair and delicately tucked it behind my ear.

The good feelings quickly passed. Of course this was the first real sunny day. That's when everyone noticed my eyes and hair. It always made me feel self conscious. Well... Self conscious or not, I wasn't going to be driven inside.

On the contrary. As mike went on about LaPush, I started to hatch a plan. Sunny days were so rare. It would be a pity to waste it in doors.

I could act like I am going to my first class and instead, keep walking. I could easily ditch and hide out in the forest.

Wait? What was I thinking? Ditching? That wasn't me. I was the one to scared to ditch.

But then again, this was the first sunny day since I came.

"Bella?" Mike looked at me worriedly.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my mental debate.

"I asked what you did yesterday." He seemed flustered now. I guess I was busted not paying attention.

"Oh... Um I worked on my Macbeth project."

Mike hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I completely forgot! It's due Thursday, right?"

I shook my head, "Wednesday." I stood up and grabbed my backpack.

"Oh, well. I guess I will have to work on that tonight..." He gave me a fleeting look. "Unless maybe you would like to go out or something?"

I cringed. "Mike, that's not a good idea." I really hated this awkward part.

Mike's face fell, "Why?"

Looking at him exasperated, I sighed. "I think that would hurt Jessica." I was so glad she liked him. It was a lot easier to guide someone to another person than it was letting them down 'gently'.

"Jessica?" He looked off into the distance. "Really?"

"Are you blind Mike?"

"Huh..." And that was it. I had Mike thinking about Jessica. I was off the hook.

I looked around and then smiled at Mike. "Well, I will see you later." I didn't give Mike a chance to say anything and walked off toward building three.

The entire walk I debated with myself on whether I would ditch or not. As I got to the building, I stood to the side as other students went in. I lifted my face to the sun to absorb just a little bit more, just incase it was gone before I got out of class.

I kept my face up to the sun with my eyes closed. Then I heard the bell ring in the distance. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find that I had left school and walked to the outskirts of the forest.

This wasn't right. I hadn't noticed myself walking. It was like I was entranced.

I looked into the forest. It had to have something to do with the forest, because I had never had these problems before. Something about this place was changing me and that scared me.

When I thought I saw something shinning in the deep recesses of the forest, I hesitated. My mind went into over driver reliving every experience I had in the forest, both in the real world and in my head.

I turned and headed back to school deciding nothing good could come out of the forest.

**Authors Note Part 2: I will try to update with chapter 11 tomorrow. If I am unable, I will atleast update with a little Christmas surprise. Thanks everyone and again Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun.

**Authors Note: I am sorry it has taken so long to update. After Christmas, my two little ones got sick. Then I got sick with strep throat. After I started to get better, the hubby got sick. Our house has been a zest pool of feeling yucky. I have been playing catch up on house chores and work. I was able to type a little today. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter XI**

It had been two days since school started, both of which Edward was gone. That put a damper on my happy sunny days.

What made it just a little bit brighter was the girls trip to Port Angelus with Angela and Jessica. They were going for dresses. I just wanted to check out the library. I wanted to see if I could find anything on the Quileutes tribe's legends. Really, just any more information on the 'cold ones'.

It wasn't too hard to get away from Angela and Jessica. They didn't really need me anyway. I wasn't the most fashion forward person around. Give me jeans and a blouse and I was all dressed up.

I followed Jess's direction and soon came up to a book store. I didn't bother going in though. From the outside, it looked a little too 'spiritual' to be of any use to me.

I started to walk aimlessly toward what I thought to be downtown. This trip had been absolutely pointless, well other than what Angela told me. The Cullens didn't come to school on sunny days. I guess vampires couldn't come into direct contact with the sun.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't decide if I was hoping for sunshine or rain. I had missed Edward.

How lame was that? I missed him and only spoke to the boy a total of maybe five different times.

I hit my forehead with my palm. I was being stupid. "Stupid stupid stupid"

After the revelation of my patheticness when it came to Edward, I realized that I definitely wasn't in downtown Port Angelus. My coordination wasn't the best in the world. Okay, it could be down right atrocious. A characteristic I surely got from Renee. Charlie was really good at navigation and coordination. Being a sheriff and woodsman, that was essential. Me? I easily got lost in parking lots, so a city I wasn't familiar with... I was in trouble.

I ran my fingers through my hair feeling frustrated. I turned in a couple of circles trying to get my bearings straight. I was pretty sure I was going South already. It was hard to be sure though. All the buildings were faceless warehouses.

I decided I would try going back north to find the library again. Maybe if I backtrack to the library, I could call... Well I didn't know Jess's number by heart. Guess that left Charlie.

I groaned inwardly. I was really kicking myself now for losing my cell phone in the forest.

I got to a dead end. That wasn't right. I know I hadn't passed the library. I looked up at the darkening sky. It was getting closer to the time I was suppose to meet Jessica and Angela.

I turned around and began to walk back from where I came. Maybe I had walked down the wrong street.

As the few street lights they had began to come on, I started to feel a little more anxious to get somewhere familiar or at least find someone to get direction.

As I came to an intersection, I had hope that those wishes would come true. I could hear a cacophony of laughter. Boisterous laughter. I hoped it was a group of locals so I could get directions. With my luck, it would be tourist. Hopefully they had a phone at the very least.

As I approached the group, I noticed several different things. One, they were all guys. Two, they were very drunk. Lastly, they were all looking at me in a way that I felt the need to turn and go the opposite way.

I followed my gut and turned and started to walk away quickly.

"Hey bahby... Wanna haf a lil fffun." I didn't turn around. I was pretty sure I didn't want to have any fun they were planning.

The laughing died away as I kept walking. After walking several blocks, I looked over my shoulder. My heart rate skipped a beat and then began to race. A couple of them were following me.

I felt the need to run start to overwhelm me. I pushed down that instinct though and thought logically. If I ran, I would surely fall down. Also, I could just be throwing this out of proportion. Maybe we were just going the same way. I took a right at the next intersection. I waited to look back until I was several blocks from that street. When I looked back, they were still there, quietly following.

Okay... They could still just be going the same way. When I came to another dark intersection, I took another right and then another right at the next intersection.

I started to hyperventilate when they continued to follow me. That's what they were doing, following me.

Keep walking... Find civilization... If they tried anything, I could scream. I had a loud high pitched scream, if I needed it.

I turned right again, ending up on the original street I was on. I was pretty sure this road would lead me somewhere. I could see cars passing at the far end of the street.

I picked up my pace as I glanced back and noticed them closing the gap. My heart felt like it was beating in my throat. Why hadn't I brought the mace Charlie gave me? What good did it do me rolled under my bed?

I turned away from my pursuers and stopped dead in my tracks. Standing a couple streets from my salvation were the rest of the group of drunks.

"Hey sweetheart..." A guy with messy dirty blonde hair walked closer to me. I could smell the alcohol on him. The two from behind caught up and I was boxed in.

"I... I gotta go." I tried to push past the man with dirty blonde hair.

The fourth guy joined the circle, officially trapping me. "Aww, why not have a little fun with us."

I looked from face to face. "No, really have to go." I pushed between the two had followed me. They seemed the least threatening.

"No, I think you should join us." The fourth guy with greasy black hair grabbed my wrist. "We're all friends here."

I tried to pull my wrist away, but he held it tight. I looked him in the eyes and a chill ran down my spine. He didn't appear drunk at all. Just sinister. "Let go of me!" I pulled away from him, bumping into one of the pursuers. He then tried to wrap his arms around me, but had serious coordination problems. "Don't touch me!"

I lunged forward and managed to squeeze between the blonde and the black haired man. I started to run but the sinister looking man grabbed my arm before I could get completely free. He yanked on my arm and I was back in the circle.

They weren't going to let me just leave. Okay. I had different options now. I could scream and hope someone hears me or I could go down fighting.

I glared from face to face feeling my face begin to burn with frustration and fear. Most of the heat was focused in my eyes as I kept any tears that wanted to escape trapped.

"Look, I don't have any money on me... I have nothing..." I widened my stance, trying to ground myself. That was the first rule of self defense.

"Haha... Who said we are after money?" The dark haired sinister man sneered at me as he looked at me provocatively.

I felt my throat tighten and go dry.

"Yeah, we like sweet little things like you." One of the drunks mumbled almost incoherently.

"Look, my friends..." The dark haired man stepped closer.

I stepped back again bumping into one of the drunks. "Stay away from me, I'm warning you!"

The sinister man laughed. "I like a good challenge."

"Maybe you'd have more of a challenge if you had another opponent!" A voice called from the shadows. We all turned towards it. I had a sense of peace wash over me.

The voice shook with anger. "Walk away now and leave her be."

Three of the drunks looked to the dark haired man. He was the ring leader.

"Don't butt your nose in business that doesn't concern you." The dark haired man hissed to the stranger.

It was then that a pair of head lights lit up the street. A beam of light briefly lit the shadows. All I could see were an emerald gleam of eyes.

The engine of the car revved and I turned away from the mystery savior. The car sped towards us.

The men all jumped away, afraid the car would hit them. I should have been freaked out and dodging the on coming car too, but I didn't. All I could think was that Edward had a car just like this one.

Then it dawned on me the car was coming right at me and I inhaled a sharp breathe as I closed my eyes. I expected a full contact hit.

Instead I heard squealing tires and felt a whoosh of wind.

The passenger door flew open. "Get in!" My heart fluttered unevenly as I recognized that voice. It was furious, but it was him.

I knew I was safe now. My hero was here. My guardian angel. My vampire.

I jumped in and slammed the door shut. As soon as the door latched shut, Edward hit the accelerator and shot out of that small street, leaving the sinister man and his goons behind. Edward had saved me once again.

I had learned a great deal that night. Edward Confirmed the Quileute Legends. He admitted to thirsting after my blood. I learned that Edward could read minds, with the exception of mine. The last thing that I discovered was that I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

Edward was a complete package. Not because he was gorgeous, which he was. Not because he was rich, which, again he was. No. It was because of that part of him that he didn't let others see. To everyone he was hot, weird and perhaps dangerous. That wasn't Edward at all. He is heroic, compassionate, kind, interesting, super intelligent and polite. He was so much more than just that. He was too good to be true, vampire or not.

There was one fault I found in myself when it came to falling in love with Edward. It was hard to hold on to my senses. Instead of keeping my feet grounded, which I was accustomed to, I was floating. Grounded I could handle. There was stability and I understood everything much clearer, despite how lonely it could be. Floating... it was new and confusing.

When Edward was around, nothing else stayed long in my mind. That night, my mystery hero fled quickly from my mind once I was in the safety of Edward's car. It wasn't until I saw those piercing emerald eyes in a dream that I recalled him. How I could have forgotten about him I can only sum it up to Edward. Edward's presence had eclipsed that stranger's bravery. Somewhere deep down, I knew that wasn't right. On the surface though, I was giddy and elated. Edward was real and not a figment of my imagination. I wasn't crazy. Edward Cullen was special.

Over the next few days, Edward and I went over a whirlwind of questions. Granted, he probably learned a lot more about me than I did of him. It was like he had a list of questions already etched into his mind. However, none of the questions really seemed all that trivial.

We had changed our plans for tomorrow. Apparently, Alice can see the future. It would be sunny and Edward couldn't go out in public when the sun was shinning. He promised to show me why he couldn't go out. Edward hadn't told me where we were going, so my curiosity was piqued.

I had twelve hours before Edward would be here. Twelve long and agonizingly slow hours. It wouldn't be so bad if I could just go to sleep. That wasn't an option though. My whole body was a live wire of jumbling nerves. I would never admit to Edward, but I was nervous about what tomorrow would bring.

"Bella?" A quick tap came at my door.

I had only been looking out into the dimming light of the day, but since my mind had been on Edward, I felt like I should be hiding something. "Yeah dad?" I jumped off my bed and scurried to the door as Charlie opened it.

"Hey." Charlie was fixing his holster around his waist. "I am going to have to go out." He looked up at me with a look of worry on his face. "Another animal attack just outside of town."

My mind initially went to Edward. He was hunting tonight. That was idiotic though. Edward wouldn't hurt anyone. That I was sure of. "Is it bad? Was someone hurt?"

Charlie's lips straightened into a tight line as he shook his head. Sadness descended into his eyes. Someone died. I felt my breathe catch in my chest.

"Be careful dad." My mind wondered back to the black figure I had seen in the woods nearly a week ago.

Charlie nodded his head and then looked down the hall before looking back into the room. "I shouldn't be too long. This is still officially Beaver's case. We are just helping out where we can." Charlie looked at me a bit perplexed.

"Worried whatever it is may come into Forks?" I guessed.

Charlie grunted and nodded his head affirmatively. "Let's hope we get it before it does." Charlie started down the hall and down the stairs. I followed behind him.

"Do they know what it is yet?"

Charlie shook his head negatively. Once we got to the front door Charlie turned back towards me. "Stay inside tonight okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah… I will probably go to bed in a little anyway."

Charlie pulled his coat on and then stopped before opening the door. I suddenly felt a warmth run through my veins. I felt like I was under a warm summer sun. The feeling felt euphoric, I hardly heard Charlie speaking. "You haven't been out in the woods…"

I jumped when a knock stopped Charlie's words. I hadn't been expecting the sudden noise. My heart was racing and I felt really foolish. How sad was that? Tomorrow, I would be alone with a vampire. Yet, a knock on the door nearly had my heart pounding out of my chest.

Charlie lifted a brow at me questioningly. I shrugged and shook my head. I didn't have anyone coming over. Charlie knitted his brows and then opened the door.

I was surprised. I hadn't been expecting him.

**Author's Note Part 2: I am sorry it is so short. I really wanted to get you guys something to read so cut this chapter in half. I will make the next installment longer, I promise. Hopefully it wont take as long to get it out either. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun.

**Authors Note: I am sorry the story has been slow. It has been extremely slow for me too. I have been working on future sections of the story, which has made it very hard to work on current chapters. I am very excited about what is to come. I am going to try and push along in this part of the story, so I may sum up portions of the story that we already know, like I did in the last chapter. I will try to liven up the story a little more. I will try to convey only the crucial portions that pertain specifically to Bella and her development of learning who she is. She discovers everything in due time and I already have that written. I hope you can stick with me a little bit longer. Again, sorry so slow. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter XII**

I looked at Jacob confused. "Hey Jake..."

Charlie looked between the both of us. "Jacob, what brings you here?" Charlie stepped out and glanced to the road. "Is your dad here?"

Jacob shook his head negatively. "No, Rachel is home visiting this weekend and dropped me off for a couple of hours, if that is okay." Jacob looked at Charlie hopeful. The way Jake's eyes twinkled, it was so innocent. Couple that with the childlike roundness still on his cheeks, it made you want to coddle him. It was completely nonsensical, because Jacob was a grown boy. He was only two years younger than myself.

Charlie looked back at me questioningly. I shrugged. I wasn't sure why Jacob was here, but it didn't feel right to turn him away. It seemed inconsiderate and unfriendly. Not to mention, LaPush was a good half hour drive. It was a long way to go just to have to turn back around.

Charlie nodded. "Bellz, not too late huh?" He turned towards Jacob and patted him on the shoulder. I looked at the tenderness in Charlie's eyes. It was obvious that he really cared about Jacob. Jacob was probably the only child figure that Charlie had while I was with Renee. A pain of guilt stabbed at my side. I hadn't really gotten close to Charlie, but for all intensive purposes, Charlie was a great dad. "I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie said as he left.

As I watched him back out in the cruiser, I hoped that whatever was out there was just an animal. I also hoped that it would be caught before Charlie got involved. With Renee MIA, Charlie was the only family I had left.

"So, Jake, what brings you by?" I looked at Jacob as he smiled wide. His eyes crinkled as his cheeks dimpled. Even though it had only been a week, I had missed that smile somehow. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my own face in answer to his.

"Well, Rachel was going to Port Angelus. I 'convinced' her to drop me off on her way out."

I lifted a brow quizzically. The way he said convinced didn't sound so convincing. "How did you convince her?"

Jacob's russet cheeks took on a redder tone. "Uhh… just paid her thirty bucks." Jacob shrugged.

"Thirty dollars? Jeez Jake, you should have just called or something." I stepped to the side to let Jacob in. Now I felt really guilty. I knew Jake was saving up to buy car parts. Here he was spending his money to come see me. A knot twisted in my belly.

He obliged as he stepped in. "It's no biggie."

I shut the door behind Jake and lead him into the kitchen. "So what brings you here Jake?" I asked again, realizing he hadn't really answered my question before.

Jake's face took on a bright color again as he looked down at his shoes. Again, he reminded me of a child. A very shy child at that. "Well…" He shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's a Friday night and I didn't have anything to do."

I felt my own face begin to flush. Was he going to ask me out on a date? I really hoped not. I really liked Jacob. He was easy to talk to and just made me feel… I guess happy would be the right word. There was, however, no romantic feelings involved. I was two years older than Jacob, plus there was Edward.

Jacob looked back up at me then, with a smirk on his face. "I thought I would come over and help you find your phone."

"Jake, I don… wait what?" He surprised me. I was preparing to let him down easy. I was not expecting something so innocent, but sweet. Truth be told, I had all but forgotten about my phone being somewhere in the woods.

"Your phone. Last week you said you lost it in the forest." He pulled his hands out of his pockets revealing two small flashlights. "I came prepared." His smirk widened again into that smile I found myself enjoying more and more.

"Jake, that's really sweet of you. But, it's kind of late and…" I really needed to try and get some rest. Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow was in essence like my first date with Edward.

My face flushed thinking of tomorrow. There were so many possibilities. There were of course the negative ones, which I chose not to think about. But the positive ones were limitless. I snapped out of my meditation as Jacob spoke.

"It's okay. Rachel won't be back until around ten. She is watching a movie in Port Angelus with one of her old school friends. So, we have plenty of time?" He turned that hopeful twinkle in his eyes toward me. I found it really hard to say no and let Jake down.

My mind had a sudden flash of the last time I was in the forest. I had encountered, well, I saw something black. In a dream, I surmised it up to being a wolf. It may have been something less carnivorous though. It could have been my imagination. "I don't know Jake. It's getting dark…"

Jake's face fell. "Oh…" He pushed back his long hair as his shoulders slumped over. "Yeah, I guess…" He looked back at me with hurt and disappointment in his eyes. I felt strings pull at my heart. I didn't like to see Jake hurt. It actually caused an ache deep within me.

"Well, maybe we could look for a little." I smiled at him reassuringly. Practically everything in me screamed not to, but a small part wanted to make Jake happy at any cost. "I mean… I do really need my phone. I could have used it this past week." I thought about the incident in Port Angeles.

Jacob's eyes perked up. "Yeah and I am sure we can find it no problem." I had to smile a genuine smile. Jacob's happiness was contagious. He was like a puppy with a bone. For a short moment, I forgot all about the mysterious happenings that occurred in the forest.

We walked out of the kitchen door but stopped on the stoop. In the light of the porch Jacob turned on both flashlights. "So, where did you go?" Jake handed me a flashlight as he spoke.

I looked at the dark forest. It wasn't raining, but it still felt uncomfortable. It was like something was watching us. "Um… over there." I pointed the light towards two trees that stood to the back of the yard. A sudden chill of fear tip toed the length of my spine.

Jacob led the way as I trailed behind. I was really starting to doubt this course of action. The closer we got to the forest, the more I felt my feet weighing me down. Call it fear, call it forewarning. Whatever it was, it didn't want me going into the forest. I grabbed Jacob's arm from behind. "Maybe we shouldn't."

Jacob stopped and looked at me. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the little light that was allowed us. His eyes shifted down to my hand on his arm. I dropped my hand and he lifted his face back to me. "It's just that…"

"You don't have to be afraid." Jacob looked at me seriously. For a moment he didn't look like a fifteen year old boy. I saw the strength in his eyes. I didn't see the childhood plumpness in his cheeks or the boyish innocence in the curve of his lips. He looked like a grown man. Then he smiled at me, lightening his features. Then he was back, the Jake I knew. "I won't let anything get you…" He spoke in a playful manner.

I looked at the trees just a few steps away. I hadn't been cold at all, but looking at the deep set darkness of the forest, a shiver ran down my spine. It was like all the light was absorbed by it and obliterated. You could see no movement, no shadows, no light. "Maybe another time." I backed away from the forest and pleaded with Jake with my eyes.

Jacob looked at me confused. "Well, if you like… I will go look real quick." He flashed me that 'I am not afraid' look.

Fear knotted up in my belly as Jacob stepped into the shadows of the forest. "Jake?" My voice was answered with silence. "Jake, come on..." My tone came out a little irritated. I was petrified something could happen, but I didn't want Jacob to know that. I didn't want to have to explain my delusions.

Still, the only noise that filled the air was that of crickets. I couldn't hear his foot steps anymore. I couldn't hear the brush rustling with his passing. I couldn't see him either. The darkness swallowed him in a matter of a few steps. I could no longer see the light of the flashlight he carried. It too was swallowed and obliterated. Panic started to grip my insides.

"Jake?" I inched closer towards the forest.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice broke through the silence of the night and pierced my heart. His tone was pitched, as if in surprise or startlement.

An intelligent person would have ran inside and called Charlie. Then again, that intelligent person probably wouldn't have agreed to come out here to begin with. Instead, I ran into the forest. The only thing going through my head was that Jacob was hurt. I had to hurry up and get to him.

"Jake... I'm coming!" I tried to call to Jacob, but it came out in a jumble mess. My breathing came labored as a burning in my chest started to course through my veins. My heart was beating so hard my chest felt like it would burst out.

Then everything was moving way too fast. I threw my hands in front of myself trying to grab anything to make myself stop. I closed my eyes as panic and terror infiltrated my entire being. "Jake!" Instead of helping Jake, I needed his help.

I couldn't feel myself running anymore, just moving. Suddenly everything stopped as I flailed down to the ground. I felt a stabbing pain in both my hands and smelled blood. My head was already spinning, now I felt everything going black.

No!

I held my breathe. This wasn't the time to let my weakness get the better of me. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. From there I tried to stand, but my legs felt like jelly. I fell forward again. What was wrong with me?

A searing pain radiated through my head. "Jake!" I felt like my head was on fire. Tears came to my eyes, blurring my vision. My vision was for naught anyway. All I could see was utter blackness. Then it was gone. My head no longer burned or throbbed. It was fine.

I released my breath slowly through my mouth as I wiped the tears away. I could still feel the burning in my eyes and the constricting ache in my throat. I wanted to cry. I needed to cry, but I wouldn't. There were more pressing matters. Where was Jake? Why wasn't he answering?

I darted me eyes every which way. I had to be deep into the forest, because no light penetrated the forest. I didn't have the flash light anymore, I must have dropped it at some point.

My head jerked around as I heard a rustling noise. "Jake?"

Nothing.

I crawled backwards away from the noise until I bumped into something hard. I felt blindly with my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was just a tree. Putting my back against the hard surface, I looked around the eerie woods. There was no making out the trees from their shadows. Everything was dark, unnaturally dark.

I jerked my head to my right as I heard a pitter patter scurry next to me. My first instinct of was shrink away and scream. I fought against that instinct and tried to think logically.

Was this really happening? Was I lost in the forest? I wanted to scream out again for Jake, but fear had its grip on me. What if that rustling was something else? It could be a bear. It could be a wolf. It could be something far worse. Screaming may get it's attention.

I had to get a grip of myself. I shook myself and tried thinking that whatever was out there was a bird. It's probably even a mouse. I had to think of it as being something insignificant so I could move. So I could do something besides sit here. Then I remembered what Charlie had said. There had been animal attacks. Two people so far were dead because of the animal attacks. Fear snaked itself around my spine once more.

The night air began to feel heavier and colder. I didn't have my coat, so I wrapped my arms around my legs and tried to get warm. Fear was too deeply rooted in my gut to allow any warmth, so I shivered.

What were my options. I could stay here until I could see. My eyes had not become accustomed just yet to the utter blackness, but surely it would. Pros for this option was that if I was lost, the best course would to keep from getting more lost right? Sitting here would prevent me from wandering further into the forest. The con was that I would be at the mercy of whatever is out there. Bears, wolves and even mountain lions were reported seen in these woods. I didn't like this option so much. The other option was to get up and try to find a path or something that linked me to humanity. The pros for this option. I was doing something productive. I wasn't just sitting there in fear that any noise could be the last I heard. The con… I could get lost even more and still end up the prey of some coniferous animal.

Then again, Jacob was in the forest too. He had a flashlight. Surely he heard me running in after him and would look for me. If I stayed still, maybe he would find me. Then again, I wasn't sure how far I ran into the forest. Everything seemed to blur by… Would it be better to try and find Jacob? Surely it would be easier for me to find a source of light than for Jacob to find a shadow in an already black forest.

I stood up slowly, using the tree to keep myself upright. My heart rate picked up again as I looked around the darkness. I couldn't see anything. I would have never imagined that such darkness could really exist. It had to be something of a horror story, not real life. Yet, here I was. In the impenetrable darkness that was increasingly sucking all courage and resolve from me.

I swallowed a lump back as I took one step forward. I heard a scurrying noise near by and froze. A lump rose in my throat. I tried to swallow it back as I sealed my eyes shut. My chest began to heave as I tried to hold back tears of fear. I needed to think. I needed to be alert.

I needed to be a lot of things right now, but I was only human. I opened my mouth to release a breath, but inadvertently released a sob that was trapped. "Jake?" I whispered to the blackened abyss of nothingness. The darkness absorbed my voice and returned nothing.

I felt heat flow down my cheeks, leaving a chill in it's track. I couldn't help the tears that fell. I had taken one step and already I wanted to crumble down and cry. I just wanted someone to find me and make this all go away.

Edward. He always seemed to be able to save me when I was in trouble. Edward was hunting tonight and he said he was staying near Forks. Maybe he would come swooping in again like last time. I hadn't known that Edward was anywhere near Port Angeles when I was in trouble. Yet he found me and saved me.

He wasn't the only one. There was a good Samaritan that had stepped in before Edward got there. I had forgotten about him, but he was the first to help. I remembered how he stayed in the shadows. All I saw of him were his eyes in the passing of the headlights.

I stifled my sob and held my breath when I heard rustling again. This sounded bigger. I backed away back into the tree and the rustling stopped. Then I heard a growl. Not like a dog. It was stronger and feline. My heart studded to a near crawl and then started to beat in overtime. It had to be a mountain lion.

The growling came closer. I couldn't remember what I was suppose to do. Was I suppose to stand still or run?

A twig broke as the growl got louder. I didn't think anymore. I just had to get out of there. I dashed around the tree and took off running. I couldn't see where I was going, but I couldn't just stand there and be a willing meal. I bumped into a tree, but caught myself and started running again. The rustling behind me became distinct running sounds behind me.

I ran into another tree and fell backwards onto the ground. I couldn't get up because it was right behind me. I threw my arms over my head. I was going to die. Sorry Charlie. Sorry I wasn't a better daughter. Sorry I couldn't tell you how great of a dad you are. Sorry Edward that I couldn't keep my word. Sorry I couldn't stay safe. Jacob. God, please just let Jacob get safely out of the woods.

Suddenly the running stopped. I heard a low growl and then a strangled hiss. I was afraid to move. I didn't know why it stopped coming for me, but I didn't want to chance it renewing it's interest in me. I tried to control my breathing as I listened. The growling persisted with a few more hisses. Then the footfalls of the mountain lion ran in the opposite direction. I started to move my arms when I felt something warm next to me.

I started to scream. All the fear and the terror I had been feeling all came out in those screams.

"Shh… It's okay. You're safe now." A voice echoed in my ear.

I stopped screaming as I jerked back. "Who's there?"

"Are you hurt?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. My whole body began to ache in need. I wanted to throw myself into the arms of this stranger and soak up his warmth. The cold numbed me and the warmth of his hand was so inviting.

I fought this need and looked blindly into the direction that the voice came from. "I… I'm okay…" My voice began to tremble. God, please let this person be someone to help me. I don't know that I could fight if he meant me harm.

"Let's get you out of here." Another hand took my hand and he pulled me up. I felt a sense of peace warm my mind. It had to be a sign from God that this man would help.

I couldn't control myself then as I flung myself against him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" I cried in his arms. "Thank you so much!"

"Shh… It's okay." He wrapped his arms around me too and petted me soothingly. I should have felt strange being in that position. I should have felt uncomfortable, but I didn't. It felt natural. "How did you get way out here?"

I shook my head. "I live near by… I just got a little lost."

The stranger shook his head negatively. "I doubt that. Your in the mist of the Olympic National forest." The stranger's voice was oddly familiar.

Where had I heard his voice before? Wait? In the mist of the Olympic National Forest? "Where are we?"

"I can't be completely sure, but I would guess probably around Fairholm." He pulled away and started to pull me through the woods.

Fairholm? That place sounded familiar. I followed the stranger as he seemed to be able to know where he was going. As I walked I tried to place Fairholm on a map. It wasn't near my house, that was certain. Was it near LaPush? No. That was in the opposite direct… wait. Jessica, Angela and I passed through Fairholm on our way to Port Angeles .

I stopped walking. How was that possible? No. The man had to be wrong. There was no way that I was nearly twenty or thirty miles away. I didn't run for long. "I think you are wrong." I looked around. I could make out darker shapes where trees were. My eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark. "I live in Forks. I…" I shook my head. "There's no way we are in Fairholm."

"It is only a guess, but we aren't anywhere near where you should be." He spoke softly.

"Where I should be?" I pulled my hand away from the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm a… a friend." His voice sounded sad. I wished fervently that I could see more than just black shapes.

"What's your name? How do you know where I am suppose to be?" I backed away from him. "How did you find me out here?" This was starting to feel suspicious. What was I thinking? I am in the middle of the forest. Someone comes out of no where and I just flock to him as a savior. I didn't know who this person was. I was so feebleminded at times!

"McKe… Isabella. I am here to help you. I want only your safety." His voice was pleading. Why was his voice so familiar. Where had I heard it before? "I mean you no harm. Please trust me."

I don't know why, but I believed him. I was still hesitant. "How did you find me?"

There was a silence. I could see his silhouette, so I knew he was still there. "It's complicated."

It's complicated usually meant 'I don't want to tell you'. I would know. I have used it before. "How am I suppose to trust you, if you wont answer my question." I countered. I was no longer afraid, but a strange curiosity overtook me.

"Isabella…" His voice sounded exasperated. He went quiet again. "I can't stay here for long. It's too dangerous." Again, silence ensued. "Okay." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me again. I followed.

"You called for me. It was a bit of a challenge to get to you though." He kept talking, but I didn't hear him anymore.

The way he said challenge rang a bell in my head. It was particularly familiar. I ran those words through my head over and over. Then in my minds eye I saw a flash of emerald. "It's you!" I stopped again, stopping the man in his tracks.

He didn't say anything. "It was you that night. You were in the shadows…" I tried earnestly to see the man now. "You stopped those… those…"

"Cretins." He supplemented for me.

I nodded, although it was probably in vain. I was sure he couldn't see me. "Who are you?" This time I didn't ask him accusingly. I really wanted to know who he was. This was a second time this man had come to my rescue. I wondered if he was a man at all. If vampires existed, could other beings? Maybe he was like a guardian angel?

The man was silent for a few moments. "Just call me Fin… Now, I need to get you out of here soon." Again he started to pull me.

"No wait. How did you know I was in trouble?" I had so many questions I needed to know. "And what do you mean I called you?"

The man sighed. "I am sorry to do this to you McKenna… but I am putting you in more danger just by being here." I didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant, because a sudden light blinded me. I felt a whirl of wind around me and then the light was gone.

Everything was pitch black again. I roamed my arms around, but did not feel anyone. "Fin?" I stumbled in the darkness and tripped over something on the ground. "Fin?"

"Bella!" Jake's voice called from a short distance.

"Jake?" I said more to myself than I did in calling him. Where did Fin go? What was that light and what was that wind? Was it truly possible that Fin was some type of angel?

"Oh God Bella!" A light shun on me. I looked towards it, but could not see Jacob behind the flashlight. "I have been looking all over for you! You weren't answering when I was calling for you." He kneeled down to my side. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head dumbly. I wasn't really sure what happened. "Did you see him?"

"See who Bella?" Jacob looked around. "Did someone hurt you?" Anger sharpened his words.

I shook my head. "No. He helped me. I think he stopped the mountain lion… He brought me back here."

Jacob pulled me up and slung my arm around his shoulders. He practically carried me back to the house. "What are you talking about Bella? Mountain lions don't come this close to town. Brought you back from where?"

"From Fairholm… I don't know how I got there, but I was moving soo fast." I looked towards Jacob as we stepped out of the woods. The light of the porch beckoned to me like a safe haven.

Jacob moved my arm off of his shoulders and turned me to face him. "Bella, I think you may have hit your head or something. Maybe you passed out and had a dream?"

Was it all just a dream? Could I have dreamt it all? What Jacob said sounds like me. I was always falling and I did have a knack for hitting my head.

Jacob grabbed my hand to lead me the rest of the way to the house. "Ow!" I jerked my hand back as pain radiated over my hand.

Jacob looked at me strangely for a moment. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head as I looked down at my hands. They were cut from when I fell in the forest. Was this proof that it wasn't a dream? I looked back up at Jacob and felt utterly confused. "I don't know…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly for Meyers books Twilight or Midnight Sun.**

**Authors Note: You may only be able to expect an update once a week, two weeks at the most. I am hoping that I can do that. Work has decided to be a major pain in the hind parts, so I have been extremely busy. Another mishap is that my unimaginative husband thought it would be a grand idea to uninstall my word, so I will be spending time trying to retrieve and reorganize what chapters I do have already written. Also, winter does not agree with me and I am sick, yet again. I am praying it does not go rampant through the family again. With that said, again, I am sorry for the delay. I do hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter. **

******Chapter XIII**

Jacob hadn't found my phone. I wasn't really worried about that though. Something had happened in the forest that I couldn't explain. I wasn't a hundred percent that it was real. My logical side told me it was all a dream. My logical side also tried to tell me that vampires did not exist. So, I wasn't sure how much trust I could put into logic.

I looked down at my now wrapped hands. They were still raw but not so painful anymore. I remembered the stabbing pain when I fell to the ground. I remember smelling the blood. I remember having to fight against the nausea that threatened to knock me out.

It had to be real. If it was real, then that meant Fin was real too. He had known I was in trouble and came to rescue me. What was Fin? There was no way he was human. If I hadn't felt the heat in his skin, I may have thought a vampire. He was so warm and he just made me feel at peace. How was that possible?

What I did know about Fin was that one he was warm. Second, he brought about a feeling of peace with his presence. He knew when I was in trouble and found me. There was that bright light and that wind. He didn't have the same trouble I did with seeing in the dark. The most important thing was the since of familiarity. Even that night in Port Angeles, I remembered thinking I had heard his voice before.

I felt Jacob's eyes on me as we sat on the couch watching some late night talk show. I hadn't really been paying much attention to the television. I felt uncomfortable sitting there under Jake's scrutiny. I wondered if he thought I was crazy. I know I sounded crazy, but I wasn't. At least I don't think I am. He would probably think I were crazy if I told him that the 'cold ones' really do exist.

"Maybe tomorrow I can come back and we can look during the day?" Jake broke the silence. He looked at me with those big brown eyes. They were beautiful eyes. They were soft and somehow sparkled, despite the brown. Typically, brown eyes seem flat. His weren't flat at all. They were brown like the earth. They looked like deep holes that you could just fall into.

I shook my head negatively and diverted my eyes to the television. I didn't want to see the ensueing pain in his eyes. "I can't. I already have plans tomorrow." I nibbled on my bottom lip cringing. I was expecting disappointment from Jake.

"Oh… well maybe Sunday?" There wasn't a trace of disappointment in his voice. I looked at him and studied his face a little longer than I should have. His cheeks began to turn a crimson color. "Sunday?" He asked again, eagerness spilling out of his eyes.

I ducked my head down and looked at the space between us and then nodded. "Um, yeah… maybe. I will give you a call, okay?" I looked back up at him and smiled.

Jake seemed placated with that idea and turned back to the television. Maybe I had it all wrong? Maybe Jacob was just interested in being friends. He wasn't at all like Mike or even Eric. I smiled at Jake again as I relaxed on the couch. I liked this. I liked being able to just hang out with Jake.

We didn't sit for much longer, because Rachel arrived to pick Jacob up. Jacob reminded me to call him on Sunday and I agreed. Once he left, I took the stairs two at a time and plugged up my computer. I sat impatiently thrumming my fingers on the desk. It was nearing ten thirty. In the back of my mind, a nagging voice kept reminding me that I needed to go to sleep for the big day tomorrow. I was wide awake though with curiosity.

Around eleven-thirty, Charlie came home. He looked stressed and tired. He must have went straight to bed, because I hadn't heard a peep from him. I spent the remainder of the night researching, trying to find something; anything to explain what Fin was. The best I could find was what my initial thought was, an Angel.

'Angels are created from light; they move rapidly and permeate all realms of existence.'

'Angels are most often portrayed as spiritual beings that help humans who are in need. Such attributes that are accustomed to angels are healing, rescuing and comforting.'

There was an abundance of information on Angels, but all the information was so sporadic. Not to mention, I wasn't sure how accurate these accounts would be. When I had researched vampires, the results were not conclusive to what Edward was. Sure, some had touched based, but there were no home runs.

Was it truly possible? Could I have met an angel? I believed that God exist and I knew vampires existed. Was it that much of a stretch to believe that angels could exist too?

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, my research merging into a dream. It wasn't until I heard tapping at my window that I groggily lifted my head from the desk. Every bone and muscle screamed in protest. I felt hunched over when I blinked my eyes several times and looked blankly to the window. It took me several seconds to realize that Edward was there.

Edward was outside my window! I jumped from the chair I was in, not bothering to scoot away from the desk. In a split second, the whole desk bounced. I lunged forward grappling at the monitor before it could rock off the desk. In the process of grabbing for the monitor, I knocked the speaker to the floor and the printer behind the desk. In the same instant of jumping up, the chair happened to flip out from under me and clattered to the floor.

God, could this get any more embarrassing? I stayed hunched over the desk holding onto the monitor in fear of looking over to Edward. Being klutzy with an audience was way worse than just being klutzy. I felt my cheeks burning brightly. It was rude of me to stay like this. I took a deep breath to brace myself to face Edward.

"I had planned an outing today, but a show is just as pleasant." He spoke with amusement as he placed the chair on its legs.

I hadn't heard the window open or Edward come in, so I jumped back startled. My previous actions were in vain, because I knocked the monitor back behind the desk in the process of being startled. I closed my eyes and cringed expecting a cacophony of nose as it fell to the floor, but it never did.

I opened my eyes and saw that perfect smirk of Edwards as he leaned against the monitor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was musical.

I looked down to the ground. "Yeah, well" I looked up and was entranced by his eyes. They were a golden honey color. They were intense and seemed fixated on something. "Edward?"

Edward crossed the distance between us and took my hands into his. He looked at the wrap around each hand. His eyes then found mine. Concern was detailed all over his entire face. "What happened?" His voice was even, but I could hear a hint of guilt. I was confused by that. What would he have to feel guilty about?

I pulled my hands away and tucked them under my arms as I hugged myself. "Oh… um… Yeah… I fell down." I shrugged as if it were no big deal. In my life, falling down really wasn't a big deal, it happened so frequently. The simple truth of the matter though was that Jacob already thought my story was crazy. I did not want to rehash it to Edward, just for him to think the same.

A somber look fell across his face.

I had to change the subject before Edward attempted to twist what happened last night to be somehow related to him and try to 'scare' me away again. "I wasn't expecting you at my window." I blushed reliving the last few minutes in my head again.

Edward smirked at that comment. "I tried knocking, but no one answered. Charlie wasn't here and I got a little anxious." He knitted his brows. "Sorry."

Edward leaned towards me and inhaled deeply. "You smell…" He stopped and looked at me quizzically. I fiddled with the blouse I had been wearing yesterday. Then I realized, I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I felt embarrassment entrap me in a deep blush. Edward thought I stunk.

"Um…" I ran my fingers through my hair, realizing it needed to be brushed when my fingers caught on a couple of knots. "If you don't mind waiting, I need to… get ready…" My cheeks didn't feel like they could burn any hotter than they were at that moment.

Edward nodded with amusement glittering in his honey filled eyes. "No problem, but I didn't mean you stink. You just smell different." He swallowed as he took several steps away from me, a pained expression on his face.

"Is that a bad thing?" I returned that quizzical look he gave me earlier. Did I smell bad or better? I guess it didn't really matter. If I smelled bad, then I stunk. If I smelled better, than that would only cause Edward to put more distance between us. Uhg. Why does dating a vampire have to be so complicated?

I blushed at the thought of me and Edward dating. He had given me the okay to tell Jessica we were dating. Jessica was surprised. At first it was kind of insulting how surprised she was. Then it dawned on me. I was more surprised than she was. How was it possible that someone as out of this world as Edward was, would be interested in me? Plain old boring me?

Edward tightened his lips and grumbled something too inaudible for me to make out. I guess that meant it was a bad thing regardless.

I went about my morning ritual of showering, drying, lotioning, dressing and brushing. When I was done, I was surprised to see my room empty. I stifled a yawn as I descended the stairs. "Edward?" What welcomed me was the smell of maple syrup warming over pancakes. My stomach flipped in excitement and welcomed the smell.

When I walked into the kitchen, Edward was sitting across the table of a steaming plate of pancakes. He gestured to the food. "Eat up, you'll need the energy."

I sat down cautiously. Why would I need the energy? "You said we were doing an outing... What exactly are we doing?"

Edward's eyes seemed to gleam. "Please go ahead and eat."

I took a bite and looked up at Edward expectantly as I chewed.

Edward sighed. "You're not one for surprises, are you?" A mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes.

I shook my head negatively. Too many surprises occurred in my life, against my wishes. Most of those surprises were not pleasant either.

Edward smiled. "Well I am taking you somewhere very special to me."

His words made a tremor pass through my body. It was a pleasurable tremor. Edward was taking me somewhere special to him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I noted that he avoided telling me where exactly. However, the forefront of my mind was squealing like a little girl on Christmas.

I was a little more than dismayed to find out we would be hiking in the woods. It was only last night that I was lost in them. I looked hesitantly at the trail and then back at my truck. "Edward, I don't know about this. You know I am really clumsy." I tried to come up with a valid excuse to not go in. I know I was being ridiculous. It was broad daylight, Edward was here with me and nothing bad had ever really happened in the woods. For the most part, I may have imagined everything. Well, I was sure I didn't imagine last night or dream it up. My imagination wasn't that good.

Edward smiled that lopsided grin that I loved so much. I quickly diverted my eyes because I could feel myself getting dazzled. When that happened, Edward usually got what he wanted. "I will not let you fall down. I can carry you if you like." I heard a hint of mirth in his voice.

I could just picture his smile now with all its brilliancy. I kept my eyes to my feet. "What if we come across a bear or something?" I was grabbing at straws now.

Edward laughed. "I think I can handle a bear." Of course he could. He was a vampire. Even though it was Emmett who hunted bears, Edward preferred mountain lions. I mentally grimaced when I pictured Edward and a mountain lion circling one another. I quickly altered my train of thought. Mountain Lions were dangerous, so if I thought too much of Edward in close proximity with a mountain lion, it only drove home how dangerous Edward could be. Edward was too good to think anything negative about.

I made the mistake then of looking up at Edward. His smile hadn't faded and I was sure he wasn't aware that he was dazzling me. It was just Edward. "You promise you won't leave me, right?"

Edward laughed to himself. "I couldn't do that even if I tried. Trust me. I _have_ tried." His merriment passed away as a solemn look replaced it.

Again, I didn't want him to think too much on whether he should be with me or not. Both of our opinions were in agreement on that subject, but for different reasons. He believed he was putting me in danger and thus should stay away. Luckily for me, he was too selfish to stay away, his words, not mine. I on the other hand thought he was too good to be with someone like me. There was nothing extraordinary about me. It really didn't make any sense why he would want to be with me. It didn't make any sense to me why anyone would want to be with me. I was ordinary, plain, clumsy and possibly crazy to top it all off. Not really something I thought was ideal. "Well let's go then." I stepped up to the trail and waited for him.

Edward motioned away from the trail. My heart rate started to race. "We aren't taking the trail?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope, don't worry though. I really won't let you get hurt." His face was sincere as he made that promise. I trusted him too. I knew he wouldn't let me get hurt.

I looked at the unbroken forest as dread still coiled in my gut. I took a deep breath and followed Edward as he led the way. Edward was true to his promise. At any moment an opportunity for me to fall presented itself, he was there to help me. For the most part, it was a flat and easy walk. I was still paranoid though. Often times I would ask Edward if he was sure he could find his way back. I did not want to be lost in the forest again. Although, if Edward was with me, I could see it not being quiet as traumatic. Edward never once got impatient with my constant worrying. On the contrary, it seemed to make him smile.

Some of the places we passed seemed to trigger a sense of déjà vu. To my recollection, I had never been through here, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had. Then Edward stopped suddenly. I hadn't realized it because I was looking worriedly through the greenery. I was stopped abruptly when I walked directly into him and then fell to my hind part. His body was hard. It was like walking into a wall. It didn't seem to faze Edward at all, except for the fact that I may have gotten hurt. "Are you okay?" His voice sounded frantic as he reached his hand down to me. He seemed to be holding his breath.

Before I took his hand, I checked both my hands. They were still wrapped, and no new blood seeped through. I looked up at him and nodded. "A okay." I took his hand as he pulled me up. "Why the sudden stop."

Edward knitted his brows as he released his breath. He shook his head. "It was nothing." His voice went flat. He diverted his face to look in the direction he was looking a moment ago.

"What is it?" I persisted. I knew something had caught Edward's attention. Something that didn't make him too happy at that.

Edward looked back at me, confliction in his eyes. "It's just a scent…" His brows furrowed.

My heart rate jumped. "What is it?" I stepped closer to Edward and darted my eyes around the increasingly suffocating forest. My mind somehow automatically remembered Charlie telling me about the animal attacks last night.

Edward shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing. I just thought I smelled you." Even though he was smiling, it didn't seem genuine. His brows were still sitting in a peculiar way.

"Well, I am here with you." I knitted my brow at him, confused as to why smelling me would cause him to stop so abruptly.

Edward nodded. "Maybe that has something to do with it. It's just that… never mind." His smile became genuine. "I don't really see you coming this far into the forest alone anyway."

My heart rate slowed down tremendously. I wasn't sure if my heart could take this for long. My heart rate seemed to speed and slow an awful lot when it came to Edward. His words were what caused my heart rate to slow substantially. No I wouldn't willingly come this far into the forest alone, not intentionally at least. Hadn't my mystery man, Fin, said I had been far out in the middle of the forest last night? Was this further proof that I hadn't dreamed any of last night up?

Edward took my hand, quickly vanishing my previous thoughts. "This way, we are getting closer." My heart rate went from 0 to 60 in just an instant. Did this count as a good cardio?

I looked ahead of us and all dread from moments before and all doubt from this morning vanished. In its place, a bubbling excitement took over. Up ahead, I saw a glorious sight. Instead of green light from the canopy above us, I saw yellow. That only meant one thing. I quickly let go of Edward's hand and sped up ahead of him. I wanted… no I needed to feel the sun's rays on my skin. I needed to soak it up.

I heard a short laugh escape Edward's lips, but I was on a mission. Edward was quickly forgotten in my sudden need to be in the sun. It only took a few moments, but as soon as I stepped into the rays of the sun, my spirit lifted. I lifted my face to the sun and closed my eyes. Red shun through my eyelids and I could see the rays as they cascaded and filtered through. I felt like just falling there in the grass and sleeping. I was in Heaven

"You're even more beautiful in the sunlight." Edward melodic voice pulled me out of my own world.

I reluctantly turned my face from the sun and looked to Edward with a smile reigning on my face. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Edward smiled. "You do miss the sun, don't you?"

I nodded and then spun around. I know I would feel silly later, but I didn't care at that moment. I only hoped I looked as graceful as Alice did when she spun. I laughed as I came to a stop and looked to Edward again. I noticed that he was still in the shadow of the forest.

It took me a moment to remember the reason we were out here. Edward was going to show me what happens to him in direct sunlight. How I could have forgotten that, I blamed on my exhilaration of being in sun light. I smiled invitingly to him. With that smile, Edward took his first step into the sun.

My heart nearly stopped at how beautiful Edward was. He had said I was beautiful in the sun light. If that were true, it would pale a 100 fold in comparison to him. It was like thousands of diamonds sparkled on his skin, further illuminating that impossible beauty of his. He shun like his own personal sun. I couldn't formulate words. I could only look at him in awe.

Impatience crept into Edward's face for the first time today. He continued to approach me, but extremely slow. I was stuck where I was, just watching as he came nearer. I could see why he couldn't be seen in public on a sunny day. If people thought he was beautiful before... Wow.

"Bella?" Edward stopped a couple of feet in front of me, vulnerability in his stance.

"Edward… You're so beautiful…" I was distracted from his face. I reached my hand out. Edward, anticipating my movements, put his hand up too. I took his hand into mine and watched the sun glisten as I turned it over in my hands. "Diamonds…"

I hadn't realized that Edward had moved closer, closing the gap. "Diamonds?" The vulnerability still lingered in his eyes, but it wasn't as prominent as before.

I nodded my head. "It's like you have thousands of diamonds in your skin." I looked up into his eyes and my breath caught in my chest. His face was a mere few inches from mine. I could smell his sweet breath. I closed my eyes to savor the smell that was Edward. I hadn't realized I leaned forward to him until I felt Edward's hand tear away from mine. I quickly opened my eyes and was surprised to see Edward clear across the meadow. All my insecurities came flooding back to me in that instant. It was asinine of me to feel that way. I hated that about me now. With just the smallest form of rejection, I instantly thought ill of myself. All the insecurities of being boring, plain, not fitting in, alone; all of these flitted across my mind when it came to Edward.

Then Edward looked at me apologetically. His eyes were magnificent. The honey glaze in them softening and pushing my self doubts back for the moment. "Just a moment, please." His eyes never left me as he seemed to regain control of himself. Then he walked back to me. I could feel the shock on my face. I was surprised that my mouth wasn't hanging open. The beauty of him just shocked me all over again. It just wasn't fair for someone to be so beautiful.

"I am sorry." Edward took my hand into his and smirked.

"It's my fault." I confessed. I wasn't exactly sure what I did, but I knew I had done something to warrant his reaction.

A look of disgust crossed his face as his lips turned down. "How is it your fault? You are just being human, what you did was normal." Edward released my hands again as sorrow overtook his expressions. He stepped back from me and looked down at his shimmering hands. "This..." He lifted his hands up. "This is not normal. That... just a moment ago... that wasn't normal either." He turned away from me, torment saturating his melodic voice.

"Edward... I am not normal either." I closed the gap between us. I started to reach out to him, but then hesitated. I wasn't sure that was the best step right now.

Edward turned to me, his lips parted in the mist of an exasperated sigh. "Bella, you are human, you experience normal human instincts... Me... There is nothing human about me. Not anymore." He shook his head. "I'm a monster." He laughed bitterly to himself, but then looked at me with a boundless sorrow in his eyes. "I'm the worst type of monster. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that." Edward blurred away. I looked around the meadow. "As if you could out run me." I turned to his voice, but he was already gone. "As if you could fight me off." Again, I followed his voice. He was back where he started. He grabbed a small tree that was next to him by it's trunk and yanked it out of the ground. He then threw it against a large one, shattering the smaller into large splinters of jagged wood. He blurred out of sight again, only to come to a stop a few inches from me. He looked into my eyes, where I was sure I was showing the fear I was feeling.

I had known that Edward was impossibly fast and strong for weeks. It was different seeing it though. Edward was right about one thing. I couldn't outrun or fight him off. However, he was wrong too. "You're wrong." I lifted my hand slowly to Edward. I didn't want to repeat what happened before. Edward didn't move, he just gazed into my eyes. The smoldering in those eyes made me want to hyperventilate. I gently put my hand to his cheek. "You're not a monster."

Edward's eyes glistened over in pleasure for a moment as he sighed in content. His breath hit me like a ten ton wrecking ball. I would never get use to his smell.

The pleasure quickly left his honey gold eyes. "I am a monster. When I first met you, all I wanted to do was kill you." He took my hand from his cheek, but held it tenderly.

I thought back to that first day. The day Edward first made his appearance in my life. I shivered with the memory of the hate that transformed Edward into that monster that he truly wasn't.

Edward must have noticed my reaction because sorrow recaptured his face. "You should be afraid of me. I should leave you in peace and not risk your life like this. None of this is right." He looked down at our joined hands. "But even though I know all of this, all I want is for you not to be afraid of me. I want to be with you." He put his free hand to my cheek softly and caressed it, causing a warming that started in my cheeks and radiated through my entire body. "I want this to be right." Edward looked cautiously at my cheeks. "You have no idea how good this feels." He nearly whispered.

"I might have an idea..." My voice shook with desire. I could feel my eyes going lazy as he continued to stroke my cheek.

I opened my eyes wide when Edward's bitter laughter snapped me out of my reverie. "Normal human instinct would have me kiss you now..." Edward dropped his hand and turned away from me, disgust situated back in the curve of his lips.

The word kiss had my face turning scarlet and made all the muscles in my lower stomach tighten into a vise grip. "I think you could handle that." I mentally berated myself. I sounded desperate.

Edward turned back to me, anger replacing the disgust. "It would be selfish of me to risk your life that way. What if..." The anger abated and agony turned his expression bitterly sad. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you Bella. You are the single most important thing in my life."

My breath quickened along with my pulse. Edward had just admitted his feelings to me. "Edward, you know how much I care about you." I looked around the clearing. "This is proof enough how much I do. I would rather die than be without you." I had to laugh at myself then. That was idiotic, to rather die than be without someone, but it was true. I was chancing death just being here, and I gladly took that risk for Edward. "I'm an idiot..."

Edward smirked, "you are an idiot..." We both then laughed, lightening the mood. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

I knew who the lion was and who the lamb was. It didn't frighten me; instead it made a warm glow spread through my entire being. Edward fell in love with me. "What a stupid lamb"

Edward smirked at my comment... "What a sick masochistic lion." His words held a hint of warning. Even though we both loved one another, he still doubted himself.

It made the good feelings fade and brought me full circle back to what started this whole confession. "Why... Why did you run away before?" I hated to bring it back up, but I needed to know. I didn't want to feel the rejection again and I didn't want him to feel like a monster.

Edward looked at me sadly. "You know why."

I grimaced. "I mean exactly what did I do wrong. I want to know what is okay and what isn't." I took his hand into mine. "This seems to be okay."

Edward shook his head. "Bella, you didn't do anything wrong... It was my fault. It is just something I need to deal with."

It was my turn to get angry. "No Edward! I am in this relationship too! I don't want you shouldering the entire burden. I can help."

Edward looked taken back for a moment, and then a mix of joy and pain came to life in his eyes. "Well, since you put it that way. It was just the sudden closeness, and your smell... it surprised me. That's all."

"Oh..." I stepped back, still holding onto Edward's hand. Now we were both our arms length apart. "Well this solves the closeness. Um the smell... I can try showering again..." I smiled hoping he knew I was trying to keep this light.

Edward laughed. I mentally sighed in relief. "That wouldn't help you." He shook his head. "Really, it was just the surprise of it." He closed the distance between us. He took his free hand and placed it on my neck. His hand was ice cold because my skin was burning with a blush. He then inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for the full effect. When he reopened them, he smiled at me. "See... Perfectly fine."

It wasn't exactly perfectly fine. I could feel my pulse racing under his hand. It wasn't because of fear though. It was something far more primal.

Edward gazed into my eyes and it seemed that everything around us faded away. I know that sounds clichéd. I know it sounds like a cheesy romantic film, but at that moment, it was just me and him in a bubble of it's on existence.

"Don't move." His lips barely moved as he whispered to me. I don't think I could have moved if I wanted to. My heart was speeding overtime as Edward released my hand and placed it to my cheek. Slowly, he moved closer, his breathing slowing. I could feel my own increasing as I tried to slow it.

I swallowed as Edward was mere inches from my face. My heart was beating to the wild cacophony of Beethoven's fifth. Then his cool lips touched mine and I felt my heart stop for a moment.

A number of things happened in that instant. First, I tasted the sweetness of Edwards's lips. It was like tasting your first honeysuckle. It surprised you how delicious it was. The second thing that happened is that Edward started to pull back. The next thing, which was probably really idiotic on my part, as my heart started again and stuttered unevenly I grabbed for Edward. I needed more of him. A burning in my blood yearned for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clutched him to myself. I parted my lips taking in that sweet scent of his. The last thing that occurred, Edward pulled me off of him as if I were a mere rag doll. He stayed near me, but looked like he was trying to regain his composure. I knew I had messed up.

Edward's eyes did not leave mine, and then he smiled a genuine smile. "I am stronger than I thought."

"I guess I'm not... Sorry." I breathed out throatily.

Edward chuckled as he finally disentangled himself from me. I felt a sudden burning where we had been close. I reluctantly let him pull away. I didn't really have much of a choice. He held onto my hand, but I noticed the gap he put between us.

"Sorry, I really shouldn't have risked your life like that."

Before he could say anything else, I blurted out, "I'm glad you did!" This caused Edward to smirk. He nodded as he looked around the clearing. I too took that moment to look around the clearing. It was the first time actually seeing the clearing at that. The whole time we stood here, I never once took in the meadow, the sun and then Edward was the center of my attention. It was breathtaking. The gold, violet and cotton white wildflowers swaying in unison with the soft grass as a warm breeze sauntered by. In the distance I heard a babbling spring. Here, the forest did not seem daunting at all. It seemed like a magical forest right out of a fairytale.

Forest out of a fairy tale... There was something fam... I lost my train of thought when Edward turned back to me, his eyes wide with excitement. "Do you want to see how I travel through the forest?"

"You won't turn into a bat or anything, will you?" I asked teasingly. Vampires turned into bats on movies. I was quickly finding out that movies were not an accurate source for information. It was all Hollywood and their imaginations. It was silly to even think that it was possible. I mean a human turning into an animal, come on. That's just ridiculous. (haha)

Edward chuckled. "Can't say I have never heard that one before." His eyes sparkled with excitement. "Come on… It will be fun. I promise, it is perfectly safe."

I was hesitant at first, but Edward's enthusiasm was contagious. "Okay, I gue…" Before I could officially agree, Edward had me slung over his back. He pulled my arms around his neck and inhaled. "It's easier…"

I tightened my arms around him. The sudden nearness this provided did a wonder on my stomach. It was like a million butterflies took off in flight at once. I leaned my head down and intoxicated myself with the feel of his skin and his smell. Honeysuckles. That's what he reminded me of. His smell.

"Hold on tight." The merriment was thick in his words. I smiled inwardly. I loved the carefree Edward a little bit more than the Edward that kept trying to push me away.

Suddenly, we were flying through the forest. I wasn't prepared for that. I couldn't breathe as trees blurred by. I held my head tightly against Edward's back. "STOP… Please Edward. Stop!" I felt like I did last night. I felt out of control and confused. I just needed to stop and everything would be okay. It didn't seem like we were stopping though. I felt my whole body go limp as I felt myself losing consciousness. My voice trembled as I could feel a sob working its way out. "Ple… please Edward."

Just as suddenly as we were flying, we were stopped. Edward had me down and against the truck. He hunched over me, a worried and pain look on his face. "Bella? Are you okay?"

My whole body still felt limp as I shook my head slowly. "I… I need to go home." I felt like I was going to pass out.

Edward nodded solemnly. "Of course." His voice was saturated with guilt. "I'm sorry Bella; I didn't know it would…"

I put my hand up to stop him. This wasn't his fault. I had made it worse though, because my hand and arm shook violently. Edward gritted his teeth as the guilt in his eyes turned agonizing. "Bella… please forgive me."

I shook my head. "Edward, it's not your fault." I opened my mouth to say more, but then thought better of it. I wasn't ready to tell Edward about last night, not while I wasn't a hundred percent sure I wasn't crazy. How would that go? Hey, Edward, I somehow went impossibly fast like you did just a moment ago. I ended up in the middle of the forest, lost. Was nearly killed by a mountain lion, at least I think it was a mountain lion. I couldn't see a thing. But don't worry. Some man came and saved me and somehow in an instant brought me home. I think he is an angel. Yeah. It sounded crazy to me and I experienced it.

It was clear by the agony in Edward's eyes that he didn't believe me. Edward lifted me up into his arms. He moved slowly, even for a human. I could tell he was trying to be cautious.

We had over come an obstacle and were one step closer to happily ever after, but then this. I could almost literally feel Edward rebuilding that wall we burst through just moments ago. Fate was a bi...

"Bella?" Edward already had me in the truck and held his hand out to me. I looked at his open palm, confused. "Your keys."

"I'm driving, remember?" I said defensively. Edward drove way to fast for my liking. That was why I had made the stipulation of myself driving.

Edward lifted one of his perfect brows. "You think you can?"

I nodded. I was pretty sure I could drive at the very least.

Edward's brow raised a fraction higher. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Lift your arms…" He watched me, scrutinizing my every move.

I moved my arms that were weighed down by the recent fatigue. They did not tremble as bad as before, but there was still enough of one for Edward to open his palm to me again. "Keys…"

I sighed. We would get no where if I protested. Edward had set his mind in determination to not have me drive. Truth be told, I just wanted to get out of there and back home. I pulled the keys out of my jean pocket and dropped them into Edward's hands. In a flash, Edward had the keys and was sitting next to me starting the truck. As he backed up and then pulled out back onto the highway, I leaned my head against the glass and stared out at the forest. For a moment, no, shorter than a moment. Maybe a millisecond, I saw a white flame flicker through the line of trees and then it was gone.

**Author Note part 2: I just wanted to thank everyone who has commented on my story. You guys are awesome! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly from Meyers' books Twilight or Midnight Sun. **

**Authors Note: I am working on trying to get a permanent word program to replace the one my wonderful husband completely annihilated. I am unsure as to how many days I have left on this free trial. I will, however, continue to update no later than every two weeks, if not every week. I hope you enjoy**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, ****Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi**

**I want to send a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and let me know what they thought. Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**Chapter XIV**

My mind registered the flame long enough to have an epiphany. The night I got sick and was forced to stay home the next day, I had seen a white flame in the forest. It was in my dream, but it was a white flame just as the one I saw here. I had not been afraid of the flame in my dream. On the contrary, it beckoned me. The voice that came from it was soothing. His voice was soothing. That voice. My mind jumped from the dream to last night. It was the same voice! It was Fin's voice! Could that flame have really been Fin? Hadn't I read somewhere about angels and pillars of fire? It sounded familiar.

I hadn't been able to see Fin last night, but I did see a glimpse of his eyes that night in Port Angeles. His Emerald eyes that seemed to burn in the headlights resembled those emerald eyes that gazed in astonishment at me from that pillar of white flames. It had to be Fin in my dream. How could I have not connected his eyes and voice to my dream sooner?

I felt like hitting my forehead in a duh manner, but instead I just bit my lower lip and continued to look out the window. I continued to try and figure out the mystery of Fin.

_"I'm a… a friend."_ Fin's voice had sounded so sad. He was just as sad as in my dream when I asked if I knew him. _"Only in memory."_ Only in Memory? What did that mean? He had also called me by another name. What was it? McKella? No_. "McKenna... You found me." _McKenna! That was it! He called me McKenna last night too! _"I am sorry to do this to you McKenna… but I am putting you in more danger just by being here."_ Why did he call me McKenna? Why did that name sound so familiar at the same time? How was he putting me in danger?

Uhg! I was starting to develop a headache. Just as soon as I solve one mystery, several others appeared. Maybe it would be easier to decide that I had just imagined last night and him in Port Angeles. I mean, how is it possible to dream about a man before ever meeting him? He wasn't a man though. Not in reality or in my dream. He started out as just a white flame. He took on the shape of a man, but never actually appeared as a man.

No. I couldn't do that. I couldn't pretend none of it had happened. I wasn't the only one who had heard him in Port Angeles. Fin had stopped that... I shivered thinking about the dark haired man in Port Angeles. Last night, I may have been alone, but it was too real and too vivid. The emotions I felt, I can still recall them with such clarity. No, I couldn't doubt that Fin really did exist, even if I wanted to.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's melodic voice broke through the confusion that was swirling in my head.

I glanced over to him. His eyes were trained on me with curiosity. My heart stuttered at that unearthly beauty that was Edward. "What?"

He lifted his lips up in that crooked smile I loved. "You have no idea how incredibly frustrating it is not being able to hear what you're thinking. Your expression fluctuates from that contemplative eureka look to utter confusion to acceptance and then it starts all over. It makes it hard to figure out what you're thinking."

Wow. I really was easy to read. I smiled sarcastically. "Welcome to human life, where you don't have the edge of being able to read people's minds." I was really glad he couldn't read my mind, even though that only further proved that I was not normal.

Edward's smile lessened, but was still magnificent. "I have spent most of my immortal life trying to shut the voices out. You have no idea how mundane and confusing it can all be."

The sarcasm faded from my smile, innocence replacing it. "Of course, that was until I came along and threw a wrench into your mental workings, right?" I batted my eyelashes like I have seen girls on TV do.

Edward's smile became brilliant again. "Yes. The one person I love and would love to know what she is thinking, I can't. How is that for irony?" He laughed heartedly. I looked at him unblinking as a blush tinted my cheeks pink. I don't know if I could get used to his declarations of love.

Edward looked back to the road. "So that brings us back full circle. What has your mind running a marathon?"

I opened my mouth to tell him about the flame in the woods, but then clamped my mouth shut. If I told him about that, he would probably drag information about Fin out too. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell Edward about Fin. Even though everything I could think of pointed to Fin being real, it could also point to a nut house if I couldn't prove it. What proof did I have? None. I had nothing to prove he existed. Edward had never mentioned 'hearing' him that night. Jacob hadn't seen him last night. I hadn't even seen him, not all of him at least.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded puzzled. I wasn't going to look at him though. I already knew if I looked into those golden eyes, he would definitely see right through me and I would crumble and tell him everything, despite myself. Then I felt his hand on top of mine. A cold chill passed through my body, followed by warmth. It was then that I looked at him. A concerned tilt to his brows and slight downward curve to his lips caused a tug of war within me. Should I succumb to his dazzling effects and tell him everything or stay strong in my resolve until I had proof?

I felt myself waiver as I heard myself speak. "Do you believe in Angels?"

The air in the cab suddenly felt heavier as Edward's smirk died away quickly. He turned his attention back to the road. Had I said something wrong? Where Edward had been jovial and in good nature, now he seemed solemn and morose. "Edward?"

Edward kept his eyes trained on the road. There was an unmistakable sadness pitted in the depths of his eyes. He quickly altered his facial features and erased all emotions off his face before turning back to me. "I believe they exist, yes." Although his face did not betray him, his voice did. It was too contrite.

"What's wrong Edward?" I examined his every move, as best as I could with my human eyes. Edward merely lifted his lips in a half smile and shook his head. "So… do you have plans for the rest of the day or would it be okay if I came in?" Edward pulled to a stop in my drive as he sidestepped my question.

I blushed deeply as I looked to the house. Charlie was not home and probably wouldn't be until around nightfall. It would just be me and Edward for a few more hours. My heart raced for a moment at the possibilities. Then I had to scold myself. I was way too young to allow my mind to wonder in the direction it had. I wasn't someone who necessarily believed you had to wait till marriage to give yourself to another… I did however have my own personal rules I had set for myself when it came to boys. The first rule was to not lose my identity because of a boy. The second rule was not to rush into a relationship. The third rule was purely about physical relations. There were pre-requisites. One, we had to be in love. Not just one of those relationships where he says he loves me just to get into my pants. No. I had to love him and he couldn't pressure me. Two, I had to be eighteen or older. Anything younger just seemed too young. I wanted to be an adult when I partook in that act. Lastly, I would have to thoroughly think it through. None of that spur of the moment crap. That is how mistakes are made and accidents happen. I did not want to be that statistic.

"Bella?" Edward cut the engine and handed me the keys.

I gazed at Edward for a short moment, feeling a longing deep in the recesses of my body. Then I diverted my eyes feeling embarrassed. I had already broken rule two and was trying desperately not to break rule one. I would not break rule three. "Yeah, of course you can come in." I smiled trying to avoid eye contact. Edward was so good at reading my mind without actually reading it. I just knew if he saw into my eyes, he would guess as to where my mind had led me.

We spent the rest of the day just talking about various things. I had wanted to ask him more in depth about his reaction back in the truck, about angels, but was afraid to. He had distant himself and obviously changed the subject. It was obvious that Edward did not want to talk about that subject, so I put it into the back of my mind for a later day.

Toward nightfall, Edward had found a subject he found highly fascinating, my childhood. He asked me about the different places I had lived. He was surprised by the fact that I had lived in more cities than years I had been alive. Counting Forks, I think the count is around nineteen. Renee was very whimsical as I grew up. Anytime something caught her fancy, she would put her whole self into it. Sometimes, more often than not, those fancies moved us to another place.

Edward became interested in Renee's personality when I explained to him the many reasons of jumping from city to city. When he asked more about her, I quickly changed the subject. He allowed me to change it and then asked me about childhood friends.

I told him about being acquainted with Rebecca and Rachel. I told him about how I used to play with them at the beach when I visited Charlie. I told him about a few acquaintances I had in Phoenix. Other than Forks and Phoenix, I was never anywhere long enough to meet anyone. Until we moved to Phoenix, I pretty much gave up on the idea of socializing.

"So, you had no boyfriends and no real friends?" Edward's voice sounded surprised. "You were right, you aren't normal."

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I guess he was right. Acquaintances aren't really friends. I did have a childhood friend though. For some reason, I felt the need to keep him secret from Edward. It was ridiculous to feel that way, but that didn't change the fact that I did feel that way. What we had was a special friendship, one that I had coveted since the moment I met him. I let my mind go back to that first day we met.

I was chasing after Rachel and Rebecca. I don't know how I became it again? It seemed that I was always it. It really wasn't any fair! When I protested, claiming I was it last time, Rebecca shrugged and Rachel said I could just go play with someone else.

They could be so mean, but I really didn't know anyone else. I was only here in Forks for a couple of weeks. Mom would be back then and take me back home to Corpus Christy. We have been living there for a few months. Before there, we lived in Kansas City. Before that, it was Fargo. I hated Fargo! It was probably only a matter of time before we left Corpus Christy.

Rebecca was the faster of the two of the twins, so I focused on chasing Rachel.

"Ha-ha, you can't catch me!" Rachel mocked me. She glanced back at me with a gleam in her eyes.

I hated that they were both so smug. I never caught either of them. This game really wasn't much fun. I was way too slow to catch them.

Rachel ran into the spray of the ocean and turned to taunt me. I stopped running then. They knew I hated to go into the water. It was too cold and wet! I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to play.

Suddenly, I felt a hard push in my back and fell to the ground, hitting a log with my shins. I felt the skin on my hands give way to the rocks I fell on. I could feel the beginnings of bruises on my leg where I hit the log.

It really hurt. I could feel the throb reverberating off my shin bones. The burning in my hands caused tears to come to my eyes. I turned over and looked through blurry eyes as Rebecca looked down concerned at first, but then shrugged. "Sorry, it was an accident." She then ran off to join Rachel in the water. They were kicking the waves that lapped the shore line.

I sat up and let the tears spill over. I hated it here! I wanted to go home! I hid my tear stained face in my knees and cried. I wanted mom to come back now and take me away. Becca and Rachel were so mean!

I heard someone walk up and then saw a pair of bare feet in front of me. When I looked up, I saw a tan boy. I didn't know him, but for some reason I liked him. It was like something clicked in my head and I wanted to be friends with him. I had never really wanted to be friends with anyone. I wanted friends, just not anyone I had met until now.

He knelt down to me and took my hands. I enjoyed him holding my hands; it caused a flutter in my stomach. He looked at the tiny dots of blood that had seeped from the small scrapes carefully and then looked me square in the face. With all seriousness in his voice he spoke. "It's okay. I don't think you hurt the log that bad." His full lips tilted upward in a huge grin.

My tears were quickly forgotten when the absurdity of what he said made me laugh. "No, but the log got me pretty good!" I pointed at my leg where a red spot was visible. It would definitely bruise.

The boy looked down at my leg and shrugged. "I think you're tougher than that old log anyway... It just snuck up on you." The grin never left his face as he dabbed his shirt on my hands to wipe away the blood. He definitely was younger than me. I was nine, but I don't think he was much younger than that, maybe seven or eight.

The boy looked out to the water to where Rachel and Rebecca were making a lot of noise. A cloud of sadness descended on me at that point. Of course he would rather play with them. There were two of them and they were laughing and having fun. I was only one and crying. I felt like crying some more because I would be left alone yet once again. I didn't want to be alone. "Wanna get them back?" He kept his gaze on the twins.

His words surprised me. "What?"

He turned to look at me with mischief in his eyes. "Wanna get them back?" He repeated.

"You don't want to go play with them?" I was completely bewildered as he made a face and stuck out his tongue in a disgusted manner. I laughed again.

"Heck no!" He exclaimed. His expression was classic. "Those two are only good for one thing!" His grin grew more sinister. "Torture!"

"Really?" I knitted my brows in confusion. "Are you sure?"

Jacobs face was full of certainty as he nodded. Then it fell in misery as he nodded his head pathetically toward the twins. "They really are horrible." A shiver ran through his body.

That decided it. They were horrible to this boy who I liked. I may have just met him, but I wanted to be his friend. "Let's do it!" I smiled widely at him. He returned my smile and we both turned to look at our new prey.

"Bella, you're dosing off, maybe I should leave?" It was more of a question than a declaration.

I shook my head negatively and held onto his hand possessively. "No, please don't go." I yawned feeling my eyes grow heavy again. I hadn't been sleeping well lately and it was starting to weigh heavily on me now.

Edward gently ran a finger lightly over my hand, causing a sigh to escape my lips. "Bella, I can come back tomorrow." Edward made no move to leave. I knew then that he wasn't trying to convince me that he should leave, but himself.

I tightened my hand around his and looked at him pleadingly. "Please stay a little longer?"

Edward chuckled. "How about I stay just until you fall asleep?"

I smiled. "Thanks." I readjusted myself and laid an arm over him and snuggled closer. "Edward..." I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Hmm?" He stroked my hair back with his fingers. My eyes fluttered shut as I was almost brought back to my childhood when Renee used to do the same thing. It was relaxing. However, Edward smelled far to good to drift to far back into my childhood.

"What about your childhood?" I yawned, but strained my eyes back open. If he was staying until I fell asleep, I wanted to stay up as long as possible.

Edward stalled in his movements for a moment. I tensed thinking I had said something wrong again. Then his hand continued to stroke my hair. "I don't really remember it to well. All my memories before the change are fuzzy." Sadness haunted his words.

"I am sorry." I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. "How did it happen? The change I mean?"

Edward's smile faded into a straight line. "Well, It was 1918 and the influenza was running rampant. My mother and father had already perished. Carlisle was the physician at the hospital we were at." Edward's eyes lifted into a smile. It was obvious that he loved and respected his adopted father. "Carlisle did the hardest thing imaginable for a vampire when he changed me." Edward looked down at me. "See, when we taste blood, especially human blood, a sort of feeding frenzy occurs. Carlisle was strong enough to stop though." Edward sighed. "I was the first. A few years later, Esme joined us." Edward stopped momentarily as I sat up. I readjusted myself into a sitting position so that I wouldn't fall asleep. Edward looked at me peculiarly and then smiled. I am sure he realized what I was doing. "You know, I will be here tomorrow. It's okay if you sleep."

I shook my head thinking about tomorrow. I had told Jacob that I would call him tomorrow. Maybe I could call him and reschedule. I had a sudden feeling of remorse at that thought. Was it right to break plans with friends because of a guy? Is that what I would do normally? No. I would not break plans with a friend because of a guy for one reason. I had never had a boyfriend before. Then again, I hadn't really had any real friends either. This was all new territory for me. Maybe the best thing to do would be to work it out so that I could spend time with both?

Edward grinned as he wrapped his hand into mine and delicately placed a kiss to my knuckles. "I was hoping to take you to my house tomorrow. Give you a formal introduction."

I had been feeling elated and dizzy from the kiss Edward left, but then the atmosphere shifted to dread. The possibility of being with Jacob tomorrow was bombarded out of my thoughts. "You want me to meet your family?"

Edward nodded as his face became concerned. "They won't hurt you." Edward lifted a brow questioningly when his promise did not placate me. "I will keep you safe." He promised.

I nodded my head, "Edward. I am not afraid of your family. It's just. I don't think they like me very much." I cringed remembering how they all glared at me at school.

Edward's confusion quickly vanished as he tried to hold back a laugh. "You're not worried about meeting a house full of vampires, but instead worried they don't like you?" I could hear the absurdity in his logic, but lately, I haven't been very logical.

I nodded. "I really don't think…"

Edward interrupted before I could say anything else. I hadn't even see him move, but then his face was a few inched from mine. "You are absolutely incredible." His words were both overjoyed and sad at the same time. That seemed to happen a lot with Edward. His words always seemed to hold double meanings. I couldn't think as to what that double meaning meant because I was too busy trying not to hyperventilate.

I released a breath slowly, trying to keep control of myself. The last time we were so close, I practically attacked him. I was fighting the urge again as his sweet smell set my body afire. "I... Edward..." I closed my eyes as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek. The small movement caused a tremor to cascade through my body.

"Yes?" His voice came out as a soft whisper.

I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me in a way I was unfamiliar with. It made me feel like I was burning. "I... I uhh..." I swallowed as he brought his other hand up and weaved his fingers through my hair. It was hard to say anything. I just wanted to stop thinking and just feel. "We probab..." I could feel myself hyperventilating now. His gaze seemed to sear through me. I felt his hand on my cheek getting colder as my cheeks burned.

"Bella, you are truly amazing." His eyes gazed into mine. Neither of us blinked. "There is something about you..." His voice trailed off and suddenly I felt stunned. Something was off. Instead of me feeling dazzled by him, he seemed to be dazzled by me. It was like he was stuck in a trance.

"Ed..." His lips came to mine before I could ask him why he looked at me the way he did. When his lips met mine, the question was forgotten. Everything was forgotten. The only thing that registered was his lips on mine. I must have forgotten to breath too because the next thing I realized I was hanging limp in Edward's arms.

"Wha... What happened?" I questioned him. Edward looked concerned and half confused himself.

"I am not really sure." He looked abashed for a moment and then guilty. "I am sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that."

I shook my head negatively. "Edward, don't apologize. I kinda... Well… I mean… I sorta like when you... umm... kiss me..." My cheeks burned hot. I put my hand to my cheeks, but then realized it was my whole body that felt hot.

Edward frowned. Of course he would think he was putting me in danger. He didn't like the fact that I enjoyed being with him more than feared him. "Are you feeling well?" He looked into my eyes and saw something he didn't like. Concern flooded his face.

I nodded my head. I felt fine. It was then that my head started to spin. I knew my eyes were wide open, but all I could see was white flickering through my vision. "Edward… I…" Panic seized my words and tightened my throat shut. The room began to tilt as I fell back in Edward's arms. I vaguely felt myself being lifted and Edward's melodic voice, but I couldn't make anything out. My eyes were too heavy to stay open and then nothing. Everything was black, but I felt a burning throughout my whole body. It wasn't uncomfortable though. Instead, it was familiar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly from Meyers' books Twilight or Midnight Sun. **

**Authors Note: My head has been in multiple places and I am working on another story along with this one that I will hopefully be able to post in the up coming weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a wonderful week!**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, ****Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13**

**I want to send a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and let me know what they thought. Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**Chapter XV**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella? Bella?" I caught her as she fell back from me. Her skin was hot, too hot. I scooped her up and took off faster than I should have. I didn't care if I was seen. All they would see, if they saw anything, would be a blur. I had to get her to Carlisle. This was too sudden. She had been fine. I hoped that with her unconscious, running would not affect her as it had before.

It didn't take much time before I broke through the mansion door. "Carlisle?" It only took an instant before everyone was down in the front room. I laid Bella down on the Sofa and looked pained at Carlisle.

'_Edward, you didn't?_' There was panic in Carlisle's mind. I looked at everyone's faces and they all relayed the same message. They all thought I was too weak.

_'Stupid! Idiot! You ruined everything!_' Rosalie's mind was cruel and self involved as per usual.

_'I won the bet! Ha... Jasper sided with Alice... Pay day here I come!_' Emmett's mental voice echoed loudly in my head.

'_Oh, poor Edward. I hope this doesn't hurt him. I hope he doesn't leave us all again_' Esme's thoughts were concerned for me.

_'It's too soon._' Alice quibbled thoughtlessly. _'It doesn't match up._'

_'He didn't bite her_.' Jasper's thoughts surprised me the most. Of anyone who would believe me strong enough to resist, I would not have pegged Jasper that person.

"I didn't bite her. I don't know what happened. She was fine and then she just started to burn up. Then she fell unconscious." I heard several mental sighs of relief. The two most prominent were those of Carlisle and Esme. "Carlisle, what's going on?"

Carlisle approached Bella and began to examine her. '_It seems to be the same as last time_.' Carlisle thought as he peered into each of her eyes.

"Wait, has this happened before?" I looked at Carlisle. The others turned to Carlisle in curiosity as to what I was talking about. Carlisle's lips straightened into a line as he continued his examination. "Why didn't you tell me?" How is it possible that I didn't know this already.

"Edward, that is patient confidentiality. Also, I am really not sure what to make of it." He stood from Bella and turned to me. "Her eyes are dilated and her temperature is elevated." Carlisle turned to Alice. "Alice, can you bring me my tools?"

Alice nodded and blurred out of sight. She returned within a few seconds. Rosalie stalked off still insulting me mentally. Jasper stayed near and seemed a little to focused on Bella for my liking.

Alice set down Carlisle's bag and looked at him confused. "Carlisle, what is going on? I didn't see this happening and it's too soon for my other vision. Bella definitely looked older."

Carlisle smiled a reassuring smile at Alice. "Thank you. I am sure everything will be fine." He put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. I knew he was trying to reassure me more than Alice, but I could see inside his thoughts. His thoughts swirled around the possibility that there was something different about Bella, something not completely normal.

"Fin…" Bella mumbled as she turned her head, grabbing everyone's attention.

Fin? What was fin? "Bella?" I took her hand into mine and peered down to see if she would wake up. She didn't.

"Fin…" Again, Bella mumbled. "Don't go…"

Fin don't go? Who was Fin? Was there a Fin at school. I ran through a list of all the students in my head. No, there was no Fin. Maybe Fin was a family member? She has never dreamed of a Fin before though. I have been with her as she dreamed for months and never once had I heard her mention a Fin. Why was she dreaming about a Fin? I felt a burning deep inside that made me feel both angry and frustrated.

"Woo... Sorry bro... looks like your girl has someone else." A huge grin lit Emmett's face. I glowered at him and let a growl slip through my teeth. Emmett put his hands up and backed away. This was not the time for jokes. Was Bella seeing someone else? No, she couldn't be. She had said she cared for me. Fin must be a family member. I would have to ask Bella about this Fin. Just the name caused a snarl to echo through my mind.

I had to think about something else to distract me from the jealousy that was eating me inside suddenly. I looked up to Carlisle as I rubbed circles on Bella's hand with my thumb. "Carlisle, what happened last time?"

Carlisle looked at Bella inquisitively. "Well nothing really, but at the same time..." He took her temperature. I heard in his mind that it was at 105.9. That was reaching dangerous levels. "Carlisle… what do we do?" I felt utterly helpless. I was a hundred year old vampire and I couldn't do a thing.

Carlisle looked to me. "Well, it's getting late and I am sure Chief Swan will start to get worried about Bella if she doesn't return home. The best thing would be to take her to the hospital. Although, if it is like last time..." I started to see what Carlisle saw before.

_'Carlisle examined Bella as she sat up in bed. Her eyes were vacant. She was awake, but it was like she was not completely there. Carlisle flashed a light into the endless depths of one of her eyes. _

_Suddenly they came back to life in a way that was amazing. Carlisle could almost see flames in her eyes. "Wah hapht" Bella shrieked suddenly. She looked around the room, with what seemed like fear, but there was something fierce about her. It was like she wasn't the same Bella. Not the Bella from the hospital. This one seemed more powerful in presences. Her blood burned Carlisle's nostrils, causing him to stop using his sense of smell. _

_Carlisle looked at her utterly confused. He had never seen something like this. She was clearly speaking in a way she understood and seemed to be vaguely aware of them, but it was like she was stuck in a dream. Maybe it was that simple. Maybe the fever was causing delusions, which could explain most of everything, except her eyes. Carlisle had known there was something different about this girl from the moment he met her in the hospital. What was that difference? Being near her caused an excitement to cascade through his body, he knew that much. Why? He wasn't sure. He was not attracted to her, she was a child. He didn't pine for her blood, he was too disciplined. What was it then? Why did being near her cause this stirring? _

_"Bella, can you hear me? I am going to look into your other eye now, okay?" Carlisle waited for her to respond. She looked at him in complete confusion. It was as if she did not understand his words._

_Carlisle flashed the light in her other eye as the door opened behind him. Bella looked towards the door, the crease between her brows lessening. Carlisle stood and turned to find Charlie holding blankets. Charlie looked frantic. This was good news though. Bella was able to identify Charlie. She was consciousness on some level. _

_"Charlie, she will be just fine. Please don't worry too much."_

_Charlie shoot Carlisle a warning glance. "She's my baby... I will always worry. What's wrong with her?" Charlie's voice was saturated with worry and desperation._

_"Her fever was 104.9. However, her fever isn't quiet so high any more. It's down to 100.3. Her eyes are dilated though, its almost as if she is still asleep. Probably just the fever causing a delirium affect."_

_"D... Dad?" Bella's voice croaked weakly. It had surprised both Charlie and Carlisle._

_"Bella!" Charlie practically ran to Bella and wrapped her in his embrace. "Are you alright?"_

_Bella nodded, but everything about her seemed more delicate. It was like she might break with just a passing whisper. It was almost as if Charlie was holding her up._

_Carlisle made his way back to Bella and Charlie. Bella looked up at Carlisle and it was the same girl from the hospital again. It was the warm and unpredictable Bella. Not the hollow or the fiery, just Bella. Her cheeks pinkened slightly. _

_"Bella, how are you feeling now?" Concern and curiosity saturated Carlisle's words. What had just happened wasn't in the realm of normal science and medicine. It was something completely different. There was definitely something different about this girl. _

_Charlie gently laid Bella down. It was as if he could see how fragile she seemed at that moment too._

_"I am fine." Bella whispered brokenly. She seemed drained. Her eyes started to lower with sleep. When her eyes closed, she uttered something unintelligible. "Jus... Li... Tir..."_

_Carlisle put his hand to her forehead and already, her temperature was gone. It was amazing. Carlisle hadn't given her anything. If it was a virus or infection, her body fought it so thoroughly and quickly that in a matter of time that was impossible, she had healed herself. Carlisle had his doubts about viral or infection intruders though. "The fever has broken. She will need to rest. It may be a good idea if she stayed home from school tomorrow."_

_Charlie nodded as he kept his worried eyes trained on Bella.'_

I looked at Carlisle confused. "What do you think it is?" I looked down at Bella and couldn't see her as being anything but Bella. She was warm and kind. She was stronger than most humans, but fragile all the same. So very fragile. Unconsciously, I loosened my grip on her hand, worried I may hurt her some how. I was being foolish today. How could I risk her life the way I have been? Maybe this was a sign that I should try to stay away. Try harder that is.

Carlisle shook his head, but I saw in his mind that he was excited to figure out the mystery. He wanted to run some tests. I didn't like that. I didn't like it one bit. I didn't blame Carlisle. He loved to learn, but today's society left little to learn. However, I didn't like to think of Bella as some lab rat.

I stood up and paced. Alice and Emmett watched me for a moment. It took me a moment to realize what I was doing. I was pacing. It was so human of me that it surprised me. Bella brought out what little human instinct I had. I loved that about her. I loved that she caused a weakness in me. It made me feel more human. God, I loved her regardless of how impossible our relationship was. The best thing would be to leave and let Bella live her human life, I knew that. Could I though? I had tried before, but to no avail. I could figure that out later though. Right now, I had to decide if I would take her to the hospital or back home? Last time whatever happened to Bella had resolved itself. Maybe it would again this time. However, maybe it would be good for Carlisle to run some tests. I didn't know. I felt out of control here, and then a thought intruded into mine.

'_Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel this stirring and need to be nearer. She smells so good. I wonder how her blood would taste. Err… No._' Jasper's mental dialogue stopped me in my tracks. I turned in a crouch and gave a menacing glare at Jasper to warn him. Alice jumped in surprise and blocked my line of vision to Jasper. It was then that I saw the vision she had just had. It was me attacking Jasper.

I tried to calm down as Jasper took several steps back. I knew by his thoughts that he was putting distance between him and Bella. I then felt a wave of calm claim me. I nodded to Jasper as an amends and he nodded back.

"She's waking up!" Esme nearly shrieked.

In an instant, I was on my knees with her hand in mine. "Bella?"

"Ed... Edward?" Bella's eyes seemed unfocused and hazy, but not hollow like in Carlisle's memory.

"Oh Bella, you had me so worried!" I proclaimed. All I wanted to do was scoop her into my arms and protect her. She looked weak though, like she would break if I tried to scoop her up.

She smiled as she pushed herself up, causing her already ivory complexion to blanch a grayish white. I quickly put one hand behind her back and helped her sit up. "I am fine." She looked around the room. "Where are we?"

I looked more closely at Bella. Her eyes were bloodshot and dark rings adorned her eyes. She was fatigued. She needed to sleep. I pulled my lips up into a half smile. "This is my home." I looked up at my family. "This is my family."

**Bella's POV**

The darkness quickly faded as a bright light shun around me. It was warm and beautiful.

"McKenna?" I heard Fin's voice echo through the blinding light.

I darted my eyes every which way to find him, but saw nothing. "Fin?" Slowly, the scenery shifted as the light faded and I could see a cottage and a fence. The sky was overcast, but I was pretty sure we weren't in Forks. The landscape was too open. There didn't seem to be trees for miles. "Where are we?"

I heard Fin's laugh. It was jovial and light. It made me feel at ease. I had quickly forgotten about the panic that had filled me only moments before. I should still be worried, but I wasn't. "It worked." His voice was both excited and nervous.

"What worked?" I turned in circles trying to find Fin and then I saw a young man sitting on the fence. He seemed to appear out of no where. I could only see his back. His red hair sat messily on top of his head and tumbled as the wind possessed it. It was like a flame billowing in the wind. There was something so beautiful about it. "Fin?"

The young man didn't respond. There was a hesitation in his posture. He seemed like he was unsure whether he should speak to me or not. I took several steps nearer. "Is that you Fin?" I reached my hand to touch him. When my hand met his shoulder, a warmth spread through my entire body. "Fin..." I whispered joyously. A peace descended on me and I felt like I was finally at home. Then he was gone, in it's place just a magnificent white flame. My hand did not burn though. "Fin... don't go... please." I looked at the flame expectantly. I wanted to see him. I wanted to gaze upon his face. "I know who you are."

The flame blazed up, still not burning, but it did startle me as I stepped back. "Do you?" His voice sounded sad with a hint of relief.

I nodded. "You're an angel, aren't you?" My breath quickened as I waited for him to either confirm or deny. "You're my Guardian Angel, right?" It seemed really quiet as the flame continued to burn in front of me. Suddenly a laughter erupted all around me. "Fin?"

"I am sorry." The laughing died down. "In a way, I guess you're right, but I am in no way an angel."

"Then..." I looked down wondering what he could be. "Who are you... What are you?"

The flame flickered and somehow seemed sad. How a flame seemed sad, I don't know how to explain it. "It would be best... no... safer if you just forget about me."

"I can't do that." I hastily replied. What was with these mythical men trying to leave me for my own safety. Uhg! Granted, I was human, thus not as strong, but I was stronger than they gave me credit for.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was reminded about my weaker moments. Some moments from my childhood and some dating not much long ago.

"I must go now McKenna..." Fin hesitated. "Please stay safe."

"No! Wait!" I called out, but the flame went out, leaving me alone. I hated to be alone. All my life I yearned to belong. That's probably why I had become so close to Renee. That's why it hurt so much when Renee shipped me off here. Then a thought flashed across my mind so quickly that I almost didn't notice it. _What if that is why you are becoming so attached to Edward?_ It was a passing thought and I quickly put it in it's place. I loved Edward. That was why I was becoming so attached. It wasn't some insecurity of mine… it couldn't be. Suddenly, I felt myself getting sleepy. No, not sleepy, more like a weakening feeling.

"She's waking up!" An unfamiliar but angelic voice echoed in my ear as I opened my eyes.

"Bella?" I would recognize that melodic voice anywhere for as long as I lived. Edward. The thought from before reemerged for only a moment and I squashed it back in it's place, far away from my conscious mind.

I looked towards Edward but could not focus on him. "Ed... Edward?" I felt the marble coolness of his hand. I clung to that coolness and stone grip as an anchor to try to focus on

"Oh Bella, you had me so worried!" Edward's honey like voice rang musically in my ear. Slowly, my focus began to sharpen. The first thing I saw was the anxiety on Edward's face. That's when the anxiety I should have been feeling in my dream washed over me. What had happened? I thought of the recent ordeal as a dream, but it wasn't a dream. It was too vivid. I caught a glimpse of Fin, but I had been wrong. He wasn't an angel. The mystery that shrouded him only grew.

I noticed the taught line Edward's lips were making and pushed thoughts of Fin away for the time being. I pushed myself up as I smiled at him. The exertion of that simple movement made my head spin in circles. I could see the concern in Edwards eyes. I hated this. He already thought of me as fragile. What would he think now?

Edward quickly placed his free hand behind my back and helped me sit the rest of the way. I know he thought I would collapse at any moment. "I am fine." I tried to reassure him. His eyes didn't budge. His gaze retained the same level of concern.

I broke my gaze and looked at our surroundings. We weren't at my house anymore, that was for sure. "Where are we?" The room was large and spacious. One wall appeared to reflect like a mirror, but on closer examination, it was a huge window. To one side of the room was a massive curving staircase leading to a second floor. Everything was white with the exception of the window. It was black due to the night's darkness.

I could feel Edward's scrutinizing eyes on me. I kept my gaze from him. I hated that he saw me as being so weak and frail. I hated for anyone to see me like that. I really wasn't. Maybe compared to an indestructible vampire, but I was tough too.

"This is my home." He paused a moment. "This is my family."

I focused my attention to the other's in the room. I recognized Alice, Jasper, Emmitt and Doctor Cullen. Rosalie wasn't there. I did not know who the petite brunette was. If I were to assume, I would do so by saying she was Esme. She was the only other family member I had never met. Her heart-shaped face and soft caramel-colored hair made her something of a classical beauty. She wasn't as angular as the others though. She was slender, but rounder than Alice or Rosalie. I felt rude just staring and not saying anything, but I wasn't prepared for this. I wasn't prepared to meet them all tomorrow, much less now.

Edward made quick introductions catching onto my vulnerability to the situation. "You of course already know Carlisle and this is Esme." He smiled at his adopted parents and confirmed my assumption.

Carlisle stepped forth and smiled a beautiful smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again Bella." He extended his hand to me. I hesitantly took it still not sure what to say. Edward squeezed my other hand reassuringly, giving me the encouragement I needed.

I smiled. "It's nice to see you again Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

I nodded a little too eagerly "Carlisle." I released his hand and wondered where this confidence was coming from?

Then Esme stepped forward and took my hand into hers. "It's very nice to know you." Her voice was beautiful and her words were sincere. She looked to Edward and I could see the love and devotion she had for him. I instantly liked her.

"Thank you. I am glad to meet you too!"

Esme smiled sincerely and I could feel the love radiating from her. It made an ache reverberate through my heart. My own mother used to look at me like that. She hadn't looked at me like that in quiet a while though.

"This is Alice and Jasper." Edward introduced two familiar faces.

Alice surprised me when she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Hi, Bella!" Everyone seemed to tense up as Alice leaned into me. "Wow, you do smell nice, I never noticed before."

My cheeks flushed red. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't think of what to say. Everyone seemed at a loss of words. Then a velvety voice broke the silence. "Hello, Bella." I looked towards Jasper. He did not approach me. He kept a large distance between us.

"Hello Jasper." The blush still a deep red on my face, I smiled shyly. I released Edward's hand and stood wobbly from the sofa, unsure as to what to do with myself. Jasper looked at me curiously. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward looking at Jasper. He was probably listening to Jasper's thoughts. I would have to ask him later why Jasper seemed distant.

"Don't forget me little bro!" A loud booming voice made me jump. Everyone seemed to think my reaction was funny because they all smiled as the tension left the room.

"Oh yeah... the huge bear right there is Emmitt." Edward said in what I assume was a snide quip, but there was no hiding the love Edward had for his adopted brother.

"Hi Emmitt..." I nodded towards him. Before I realized it, I was being lifted off the ground in a tight bear hug.

Edward flinched as the tension flared up again. Carlisle and Esme looked flabbergasted, as much as a vampire could look at least. Alice was clearly thrilled and Jasper seemed frustrated.

Emmitt sat me down and looked at me with a huge mischievous grin. It was one of those grins that make you feel self-conscious, like maybe you had spinach in your teeth. I looked around the room and then saw Edward's comtemplative gaze at Jasper turn to a glare at Emmett.

"Emmitt..." Edward's voice held a hint of a warning, it piqued my curiosity. It must be really useful to be able to read people's minds. I would have to ask Edward about Emmitt as well.

Emmitt's grin didn't fade at all, but I could tell he wasn't going to say anything. Edward's glare softened and the tension left us again, exasperated, on my part that is. I did, however, feel relieved that everyone seemed to accept me so thoroughly. I had been scared that none of them liked me.

"Emmitt, will you go see to Rosalie?" Carlisle suggested, causing the grin to leave his face. Without another word, he was gone. I turned to Edward questioningly. Was something wrong with Rosalie?

Edward smiled his brilliant smile and I forgot all about Rosalie. Edward's smile erased any lingering doubts I had at the moment. In that moment, I was lost in Edward's eyes. They weren't honey gold anymore, but a dark topaz color.

Edward coughed unnecessarily, releasing me from my trance. "I should get you home pretty quickly. Charlie will be getting worried"

Then everything came back to me. It was dark. Charlie would be home now or getting home soon. I wasn't sure if my truck was here or not, probably not. More than likely, Charlie will try to call my cell and I won't answer. "He's going to have a cow!" I blurted as I started to scurry towards the door.

I remembered my manners quickly and stopped. I turned towards everyone. "It was really nice to meet all of you." I noticed Edward was not at the couch anymore.

"I was hoping to have Bella come over tomorrow, if that is okay." I jumped when Edward's voice came from behind me.

Carlisle nodded as Esme smiled. Alice's eyes got big as she nearly pounced on us. "That would be great. There will be a storm tomorrow and we can all play ball!" The excitement seemed to be contagious to everyone but me. Jasper's face lit up as did Carlisle's and Esmes. When I turned to Edward, he too seemed excited. He looked to me questioningly. I felt like all eyes were on me at that point. Everyone was waiting for my answer. I mentally cringed because me and any type of ball was a deadly combination. I looked from face to face and felt like I would let everyone down if I didn't agree. "Um, yeah. That sounds like fun." I smiled as genuinely as I could. Inside though, I was still cringing at what tomorrow would bring.

Edward and I left soon after. I opted to risk the chance of Charlie being angry by taking the Volvo rather than let Edward run. That was not an experience I wanted to relive. Besides, it was only eight forty-two, there was time before curfew, I hoped.

"Bella, may I ask a question?" Edward glanced at me, his face contorted in a way that I had never seen it before. I nodded. "Back at the house, while you were unconscious… you said something that I was curious about."

My checks started to burn bright. I knew I talked in my sleep. Renee used to tease me mercilessly about it. I guess it was too much to ask that I didn't when I was unconscious. I guess as long as I had brain function, I would ramble. "Dreams are silly things, you know." I tried to shrug it off and turned my attention to the suddenly fascinating rain drops on the windshield.

They weren't really fascinating. They were just something to focus on other than the blurring trees that testified we were driving incredibly too fast. I, however, welcomed this speed over what Edward could do with his own two legs.

"Yes, they are. But you had mentioned a Fin." His voice pitched lower with Fin's name. It almost came out as a grumble. I turned towards Edward and finally recognized that contorted look from before. It was jealousy. Was Edward jealous of Fin?

"Is that a family member?" Edward asked slyly. Yep. He was definitely jealous.

"It's no one." I shook my head negatively and concentrated on those rain drops again. Such fast moving rain drops.

"Oh…" It was one word, but I felt hurt and betrayal saturated that one word. I felt guilty. Why was I keeping Fin a secret, especially from Edward. We loved each other and you were suppose to share this type of information, right? I would be hurt if I knew Edward was keeping secrets from me, even if it was his prerogative to share.

"Really, Edward. He is no one." I sighed as I turned towards him. I would be honest with Edward. "I am not even sure he isn't just a figment of my imagination." Okay, now he would think I was crazy.

Edward creased his brow. "What do you mean, just a figment of your imagination."

I took a big breath and I told Edward everything. I told him about my dreams. I told him about the night in Port Angeles. I even told him about yesterday in the forest. I explained to him that was why I reacted the way I did when he showed me how he traveled. I expected him to laugh at me or poke fun of some sort. but he didn't. What he did was worse. He just stared at me, concerned arching his brow.

"Edward… please say something. I know I sound crazy, trust me, I have been contemplating that notion since the first day I moved here." I felt miserable, but at least I didn't feel guilty anymore.

Edward turned onto my road and spoke calmly. "Is this Fin who caused you to fall ill today?" He glanced at me with that same concern on his brows.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. He isn't a bad guy, he saves me. I am pretty sure I trust him."

Edward's expression became hard. "You trust too easily."

I almost had to laugh at that. "I trust too easily? Are you talking about me?" I looked at him incredulously. He couldn't really be talking about me. I did tend to look for the good in people, but trusting people was not something forth most in my mind.

Edward's lips tightened. "Let me rephrase that… you trust the wrong kind of people."

I almost said something to counter his claim, but stopped short. It hit me then that he counted himself in that group. He didn't think I should trust him. Well too bad for him. "Edward, I trust you with my life. You're not the wrong kind. You're good."

Edward's expression softened into pain as he pulled to a stop in my front yard. Charlie's cruiser was in the front yard and the lights were all on. I felt a dread coiling in my gut.

Edward took my hand into his gently, pulling my mind away from the consequences that awaited me. "I hope you are right." He then smiled a dismal smile. I didn't like that smile. It made my heart ache. "I know I am." I quickly replied. Edward smile relaxed into a more amiable smile. Then he looked to the house.

"Is he mad?" I bit my bottom lip. So far, Charlie had been extremely worried about me off and on, but never mad.

Edward shook his head negatively and a small laugh escaped his lips. "He had already expected you to be out. He is worried though since your truck is here and you didn't leave a note. He is calling you now."

I quickly grabbed for the door hand and started to get out. "Thank you Edward. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bella." Edward's words stopped me in my tracks. "I would like to meet Charlie."

I felt all the color leave my face. I was actually pretty sure I didn't have any color anywhere on my persons. "You want to meet Charlie? Why?" I questioned guardedly.

Edward sighed as if a three year old had just asked why for the hundredth time. "I think your father has a right to meet your new boyfriend." His smile became dazzling. It didn't have the same effect on me as per usual. Instead I grumbled something unintelligible about Charlie would rather not know. This made Edward laugh. His moods were so swift it really did make my head spin sometimes. It was so hard to keep up.

"I don't know Edward. Maybe later? Give him some time, you know? I just don't think he is ready for that." I tried to reason with him. Truth of the matter was that I wasn't ready for it. Charlie was Chief of Police. I was his only child. I could see the embarrassing mess that would occur when I told him I was dating. He would probably have an aneurysm.

"Uh oh… busted." Edward said simply. I turned towards the house and felt my stomach lurch into my throat. Charlie had the front door open and was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. He looked more like he was at a crime scene than in our doorway. I half way expected him to be wielding his gun or the riffle. "Guess I should introduce myself." Maybe I was just imagining it, but I was sure there was a smugness in Edward's voice. He was going to get his way.

"Oh God!" I covered my face with my hands and slid down in the seat. I was already caught, so I wasn't really trying to hide. But I really did not want to be here right now.

"Don't worry, I will be right there with you." Edward encouraged. I glared at him from between my fingers.

I sat up quickly and took a deep breathe. "Please don't say anything about what happened today. Charlie worries unnecessarily already. I don't want to give him a heart attack at such an early age."

Edward chuckled as he got out and went around the car at a human speed. I could see Charlie's eyes and they about bugged out of his head. I felt like I was going to pass our I was hyperventilating. Edward opened the door and helped me out of the car. I really didn't want to get out.

Charlie stood up straight as we walked up to the house. Once we got close enough Charlie spoke up. "Hey there, kiddo." From the outside looking in, he seemed relaxed and at ease. But I knew Charlie a little better than most and I could see the rigidness of his lips and the tension in his eyes. He was anything but relaxed.

"Hey dad, how was fishing?" I asked feeling like I was floundering.

Charlie shrugged. I could see he was fighting back something. Curiosity? Anger? Maybe just worry. I looked to Edward, but he didn't seem nervous at all.

"I am sorry I kept Bella out so late." Edward stepped up. I would have mentally sighed, except I was unsure what Charlie would say. "I took Bella to meet my family."

"You're one of the Cullen boys right." Charlie sized Edward up.

"Edward, sir." Edward stepped forward to shake Charlie's hand. Charlie shook his hand.

"You're dad is a fine doctor." I already knew Charlie meant what he said. Charlie praised Doctor Cullen whenever his name was brought up.

Edward smiled and the pride was evident. "Thank you sir, I will be sure to tell him you said so."

Charlie nodded his head and then removed himself from the doorway, allowing us entrance. Everything seemed to be going well. Charlie seemed to like Edward okay. He wasn't kicking him out at least. Charlie offered him the chair to sit in, which he took readily and thanked Charlie. "So, you were meeting the family?" He turned towards me as I was sitting on the couch.

I felt my face flame up and my stomach threaten to lurch up my throat again. "Umm, yeah. They are all really nice. Their house is amazing." That's all I could really say about my trip to the Cullen Mansion.

Charlie lifted his brows. "Is it? I trust Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were home?"

I felt my face burn hotter as I felt sheer embarrassment at what Charlie was trying to get at. "Dad, of course they were there." Sheer panic caused my words to come out more exasperated than necessary.

Charlie lifted a brow at me and then looked to Edward. "So Edward, are you planning on taking my daughter out again?"

Edward nodded. He was cool and collected. I, on the other hand, was sweating bullets. I could only see this becoming more traumatizing for myself. "I was hoping to take her out tomorrow to go play baseball with my family." I recoiled at the word baseball. I hadn't known which type of ball I had agreed to play, but I didn't really think about baseball. I hadn't played baseball since I was around seven. I have always said that sports, when placed in my hands, were deadly. One summer, when Renee had moved us to Gulfport, Mississippi, Renee took me to the beach. She had a few friends she had made. Renee had always been good at making friends, regardless of how little time we spent in one place. She and her friends were having a baseball game with several of their children. Back then, I did not know I had such an aversion to sports. I quickly learned though. I was up to bat and Renee was the umpire. When the ball was thrown, all I wanted to do was hit the ball as far as I could. I swung the bat as hard as my little arms would allow me. The momentum of the bat had me spinning in a circle. Before I realized what was happening, the bat made impact to Renee's jaw. There was blood everywhere. I was horrified. I had never so much as picked up another bat since.

Charlie laughed. "You're going to have Bella play baseball?" Charlie, undoubtedly, remembered the story of my only escapade with the sport. I found it hard to even watch the game it traumatized me so.

I quickly interjected there before Edward could commit me to anything. "I will mostly be watching." This brought another laugh to Charlie.

Charlie looked at Edward and smiled. "Good luck with that venture." He shook his head, obviously finding the whole situation funny. I felt horrified. Edward just looked bewildered. "When will this game take place?"

Edward interjected here, "It will be tomorrow evening, if that is okay with you Chief Swan."

Charlie nodded. "Please call me Charlie."

Everything from that point on seemed to go okay. Edward talked a little hockey with Charlie. Charlie probably fell in love with Edward for that. I was not a sports person. Charlie probably really enjoyed having a guy around to talk sports. That reminded me of Jacob. I would have to remember to call him tomorrow and reschedule.

Once Edward left, I tried to slip away unnoticed by Charlie up to my room. I had no such luck. "So, is he your boyfriend?"

I became flustered at the word boyfriend. I liked saying Edward was my boyfriend, but not to Charlie. I don't know why it was so awkward. Maybe all girls had a hard time admitting to their fathers who their boyfriends were. Maybe it was a psychological subconscious thing. Something about a guy replacing a girl's daddy. Who would want to admit to their fathers that there was someone special enough to replace them? I don't know. I am not a psychologist, so I wouldn't know if that were true or not. "Sorta, I guess." I shuffled from foot to foot, agitated. I was tired and embarrassed.

"He seems like a nice kid." Charlie hesitated. "Do you still have the mace I gave you?"

"Dad!" I shrieked. I didn't need mace for Edward. For one thing, he was a good and decent human being, despite what he says. Another thing, it wouldn't faze him in the least, but I couldn't tell Charlie that.

"Do you?" He questioned me again.

"Yes dad. Can I go to bed now?" I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, nearly tripping twice once Charlie nodded. That was a horrifying experience, but at least now I wouldn't have to lie to Charlie about being with Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly from Meyers' books Twilight or Midnight Sun. **

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy. **

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, ****Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, free-to-fly-2010, XXIheartJERRYRIPXX, Tigraess, Liz510, **

**I want to send a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and let me know what they thought. Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**Chapter XVI**

Surprisingly I had a dreamless night and woke up feeling more like myself. It helped that the sun was out in full force. I opened the window and poked my head out. I could actually feel my skin soaking up the warm rays of the sun and rejuvenating every particle of my body. Today would be perfect. The sun was shining. Charlie was okay with me dating Edward. I was actually dating Edward! Edward's family liked me. I actually looked forward to the baseball game. Okay, so maybe baseball still made me cringe, but I would only be watching. I don't care if vampires are indestructible. Somehow, I would find a way to hurt one of them if I played.

I looked down into the yard and was relieved to see the cruiser gone. I know Charlie was okay with the whole situation, but I was sure there would still be some lingering awkwardness from last night. Plus, Charlie did not ask nearly as many questions as I suspect that he had. He is a cop, after all.

I reluctantly ducked back into my room. I wasn't sure when Edward would be coming over, so I hurried on with my morning ritual. Once my shower was done and over with, I was feeling pretty good, so I opted for cooking breakfast rather than just cereal. Maybe Edward's pancakes from yesterday helped to sway me a little towards the cooked meal.

The gravy took very little time to make. The wheat biscuits still had seven minutes when a knock came at the door. A smile spread across my face. I had half expected Edward at my window or in my room already when I woke. I was only slightly disappointed when he was in neither place. However, any disappointment that lingered quickly abated as I practically ran to let Edward in.

I opened the door wide, but my smile diminished when I came face to face with Jacob. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Jacob. I liked Jacob. I was just expecting Edward. It's like if you are craving ice cream all day and when you get home, all you have is pudding. Pudding is still good and satisfies the sweet tooth, but it still isn't the icy cold ice cream you were building yourself up for.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob's sunny voice greeted me.

"Hello Bella" A deep voice pulled my attention down to Billy.

I recollected myself and smiled warmly at both Jacob and Billy. "Hey Billy, Hi, Jacob." I tried to be as cheerful as I could and hide the disappointment I felt. I was really hoping for Edward. "Charlie's gone for the day. He probably won't be back until this evening." I looked between the two. I guess if I really thought about it, I had expected Jacob to show up even if I didn't call him. Jacob just had a way of showing up. I did not expect Billy though. I would imagine that Billy would call before stopping by.

Billy nodded and then pulled a paper bag from his lap. "I just wanted to bring this up for Charlie." I looked at the bag and then at Jacob. He rolled his eyes upward and then looked at me pleadingly. Jacob was not happy that Billy was here for some reason.

I looked down to Billy and moved from the door way. "Thanks. Why don't you two come in? I have some biscuits in the oven. I made some Gravy."

Jacob's face lit up as he pushed Billy's chair into the house. I shut the door behind them and offered to take the paper bag from Billy. He advised me to put it in the fridge since it was Harry Clearwater's famous homemade fish fry. It was Charlie's favorite. I did as Billy instructed and then pulled the biscuits out of the oven.

I made a plate for both Billy and Jacob. I hadn't been expecting guests. I had merely made extra for a quick breakfast tomorrow for both Charlie and myself.

We all ate in silence. I had noticed the intense scrutiny in Billy's eyes. He stared at me, causing the tension in the room to become nearly unbearable. "So…" Billy was Charlie's best friend, but I still didn't know him that well. I was never really good at small talk, probably another reason why I never made too many friends.

"This is so good. You cooked this?" Jacob asked as he shoved the rest of his biscuit into his mouth. As per usual, Jacob had a way of making me smile. He was so jovial and excited about everything. It brought me back to the first day we met. When we went into cahoots to play a practical joke on Rebecca and Rachel. I hadn't known who he was back then. It wasn't until recently I found out he was Jacob Black, Billy Black's son and brother to Rebecca and Rachel. It's funny now as I watched Jacob smile his warm innocent smile. I had spent the better part of eight years missing Jacob. I had only gotten to spend one day with him and he had affected me so. It was after that visit that Renee decided to have Charlie visit me instead of the other way around. I know this may sound odd and preposterous, but I had really missed Jacob fiercely.

I remember I had often wondered if we would have remained friends if I had continued to visit. Yes. That was always the answer. I would have done anything to keep Jacob as my friend back then. We would have grown to be the best of friends too. We probably would have even fallen in lov... wow... I stopped my thoughts right there. My face was flush as I tried to hide away from my thoughts and sudden self-consciousness.

Was that why I couldn't bring myself to tell Edward about Jacob? Was it because of how often I had thought about him or that subconsciously I wondered what our future would have been? I didn't have romantic inclinations toward Jacob. I was pretty sure of that. I liked him. I liked him a lot. It was just natural to like him, but that was it.

As if Billy could read my thoughts, he sent Jacob out to the car to retrieve a picture. I was relieved as I looked up from my absurd thoughts. When my eyes met Billy's, the relief slipped away and left me nervous. It was obvious that Billy wanted to say something. Something he was having a hard time bringing up. Something he had to send Jacob away for.

My first thought brought me to the sex talk. That didn't make sense because Billy wasn't my dad. I would imagine Charlie would look much like Billy did if he was going to have the 'talk' with me.

We sat there in silence and then finally Billy spoke. "Bella, Charlie is one of my best friends." I nodded. "I noticed the other day you were with one of the Cullens." Again, I nodded my head getting suspicious of what exactly Billy wanted to talk about. Jacob was the one who had told me that the Cullens were vampires. Jacob didn't believe the Quileute legends, but I would beat that Billy did. "I know it isn't any of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea." He finished.

Even though I had figured out what he wanted to talk to me about, I was still in disbelief. Was Billy really here trying to tell me to stay away from Edward? Edward, who had saved my life. Edward, who made my heart do crazy things. Edward, who I loved. Who was he to say anything? He didn't know Edward. "You're right; it is none of your business." I said a little too curtly.

Billy lifted his brow at my tone. "You probably don't know this, but the Cullen family has an unpleasant reputation on the reservation."

"Actually, I did know that." I spat at him. I instantly regretted it when Billy's brows knitted in surprise. He would know I had gotten the legends from someone off the reservation. I wouldn't tell him it was from Jacob.

"Do you know what that reputation is?" Billy asked suspiciously.

"I know enough to know that reputation couldn't be deserved, because the Cullens never set foot on the reservation, do they?"

"That's true," he acceded, his eyes guarded. "You seem… well informed about the Cullens. More informed than I expected."

I nodded and retorted back. "Maybe even better informed than you are."

He pursed his thick lips as he considered that. "That may be, but is Charlie as well informed."

"If you mean, does he know that the reservation has reservations about the Cullens, then yes." I crossed my arms across my chest defensively. "He really likes the Cullens and thinks that certain people shouldn't talk about them." I threw back at him.

Billy's eyes did not waiver. The blackness stared right through me. His lips, however, tightened into a hard line. "That's not quiet what I meant." By Billy's reaction, I was sure that Charlie and Billy had many debates over the Cullens. Charlie was completely gaga over Carlisle and thought all the Cullens were very mature.

"Well, if you mean, does he know if we are dating, than that is really none of your business."

"It's not my business," he admitted, "but, I think it is Charlie's"

"Well, even though it isn't your business, Charlie does know about Edward. He really likes him actually." I tightened my arms around my chest and prepared myself for another reproach from Billy. However, Jacob walked in at that point, causing an awkward silence between the two of us.

"Dad, there was no picture in that car." Jacob mumbled as he plopped down in his chair, feigning exhaustion.

"Hmm," Billy's expression turned sour and then contemplative as he turned to Jacob. "I guess I left it at home."

Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically. "Great." If I hadn't just had such a tense moment with Billy, I would have laughed at Jake's exuberance.

"Well, Bella, tell Charlie we stopped by." Billy studied me for a moment. "Be careful with what you are doing." His eyes became filled with concern. All I could do was nod. How can you argue with someone who only has your best interest at heart? Billy was wrong in his assessment of Edward, but he was wrong in a caring way. Besides, how hypocritical would that be to be angry with Billy for doing the exact same thing Edward was doing? Edward himself was trying to get me to stay away from him.

Jacob was surprised. "Are we leaving already?" He looked from Billy to me and then back again.

"Charlie's gonna be out all day and I am sure Bella has plans," Billy stated as he rolled himself towards the front door.

"Oh." Jacob looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then,

Bella."

I felt a wrenching in my gut. Hadn't I told Jake we could do something today? "Actually, I am free until this evening. If you would like to stay, I can take you home later." I offered. I was at a cross on whether I regretted the offer or not. On the one hand, Edward could be here at any moment. I enjoyed my time with Edward. On the other hand, Jacob was such a naturally happy person, that when he was upset, it broke your heart. Was this the struggle most girls had to deal with in balancing a boyfriend with friends?

Jacob's face lit up as he turned to Billy. Billy spun in one smooth motion. There was no concern left in his eyes, just anger. It was clear as day that Billy did not want Jacob mixed up with the 'Cullens'. "It would just be the two of us." I tried to reassure Billy through eye contact. I wasn't so sure that I wanted Edward to meet Jacob anyway, especially after the thought I had over breakfast.

Billy had no control over what I did or that I was dating Edward. He did, however, have control over whether I got to see Jacob. He looked to Jacob. Jacob looked to Billy. Jacob was a lot like Billy in the sense that both wore their emotions clearly on their faces. Jacob wanted to stay. Billy's face remained hard for a few moments longer as he stared his son down. Then, his face softened and he turned back towards me. He looked like he had just had a brilliant idea. I wonder, was I that clear to read for everyone as well? "That should be fine. Jacob, remember your manners." His smile widened. "You kids have fun." He spun his chair around and I swear I heard a chuckle as he rolled out the door.

It was my turn to feel suspicious. I really couldn't see what kind of plot Billy could have cooked up that would get me away from Edward, but that didn't stop the unease I felt.

"Thank you for that!" Jacob's contagious grin allowed the unease to slip away. It was easy to be happy with Jacob. He was just a perpetually happy person.

Jacob talked me into scouring the nearby forest. He had promised not to leave my side. If he did, the deal was off and I was taking him home. Jacob snickered about that and tried to figure out why I was so afraid of the forest. I tried to explain to him, it wasn't so much the forest, but what's in the forest. I told him about the incidence that revolved around my losing my phone. I told him about the black tuft of fur that I thought I saw. I rehashed what had happened the last night we were together. I even told him about the animal attacks that Charlie had been dealing with.

I don't know why it was so easy for me to share all this information with Jake and so hard with Edward. Maybe it was that I was no where near perfect and Edward was. I really didn't need something else in my life that widened the gap between us. Jake on the other hand was just as flawed as I was. Granted, he wasn't accident prone like I was, but he was known to trip up from time to time. With Jacob, I could relax and be myself, flawed and all. Edward, I had to try hard to make myself worthy of being with him.

I wasn't complaining. Isn't that what you aim for in relationships, someone who made you need to be more?

"So... You're scared of getting attacked?" Jacob lifted a brow quizzically as we started back towards the house. We had no luck in finding my cellular phone.

I shook my head. "Not exactly. It's more so that I get this odd sensation and then weird things happen. I don't know if the animal attacks are correlated, but it does make me reconsider being alone in the woods." I ducked under some ferns.

Jacob laughed. "How is being with someone going to help if an animal attacks?"

I turned to him with a smile on my face. "Well, if you're with me, I don't have to outrun the animal, just you."

Jacob laughed again. "You outrun me? Is that before or after you fall flat on your face?"

"Ha-ha Jake. I don't always fall, you know." I turned back around and started back towards the house again. Jacob was directly behind me. "Granted, I am not very graceful, but I don't always fall." As if the cosmos wanted to prove me wrong, my foot caught on a protruding root and I went down. Jacob stumbled over me and went down right beside me.

"Oww! You were saying?" Jacob chuckled as he pushed himself into a squatting position and offered his hand to me. "You okay Bella?"

I looked at his hand and thought about that little boy again. A blush dotted across my face as my thoughts, against my will, went back to where they were over breakfast. Why my mind kept leading me back to that, I wasn't sure. I was not in love with Jacob Black. I was in love with Edwar..."

"Are you okay Bella?" His melodic voice startled both me and Jacob. Jacob bounced up and turned on Edward.

"Edward... What are you doing out here." I pushed myself hastily up and dusted the dirt from my knees and hands. I tried to look casual, but everything in me screamed guilt. We had only professed our love yesterday and I was already... No. I wasn't. I wouldn't question the reasons. Love wasn't supposed to have reasons... It just happened, right? When my eyes finally met Edward's I was speechless. He was perfect. I ceased to be amazed by that fact.

"Bella?" A husky voice broke me out of my trance.

I turned my head slowly, hesitant to break eye contact with Edward. I finally looked at Jacob who looked utterly confused. Then everything seemed to click for Jacob as his face dropped. He turned to Edward. "You're Edward... Edward Cullen?" Jacob more so stated than asked. Defeat was thick in his voice. I couldn't really blame him. Jacob was cute. He was still a kid. When he grew up, he would be a looker, but Edward was perfection personified.

Edward flashed that glorious smile as he nodded. "And you must be Jacob Black, Bella's friend?" He asked politely. Something in the way Edward's eyes sparkled made my heart race.

Then I had a moment of dread. I hadn't mentioned Jacob to Edward. This was suddenly feeling awkward, even though Jacob was only a friend.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, we were just looking for Bella's phone." He looked back at me, misery in his eyes. My heart suddenly felt heavy. "We were just heading back."

"No luck?" Edward asked. I pulled my eyes from Jacob and rested them on Edward again. He looked a bit agitated, but remained composed.

I shook my head. "No. It's probably buried under a pile of leaves somewhere or an animal took off with it." I shrugged. The phone wasn't that big of a deal. Granted, it had a lot of numbers I would not be able to remember. It also had a few pictures of me and Renee, back when we were close. The phone though could easily be replaced, once I saved up some money.

Edward nodded. "Maybe I could…" I cut him off. "No, it's really not that big of a deal. It has been gone for a week now; I am not really worried about it." I shuffled from foot to foot.

Edward seemed at a loss as to what to say for a moment. Jacob seemed uncomfortable too. He looked between Edward and me, looking more miserable. I just wanted to get back to the house now. Maybe outside of the seclusion of the forest, everything would be better?

"I stopped by to pick you up for the game." He said, looking up into the darkening sky. I noticed then that he was wearing blue jeans and a baseball pin striped shirt. It was completely casual, but I hadn't noticed because of his magnificence. I would never look that good in casual clothes.

Edward offered me his hand. "We should probably get going. It looks like it may storm." He looked at me knowingly. I knew that they could only play during a storm for some reason. I would find out tonight why. I looked at his hand hesitantly and then stole a glance at Jacob. He seemed focused on Edward's hand. When I focused on Edward again, I knew he noticed the hesitation. I would have to talk to him, because I was sure he was getting the wrong idea.

I took his hand and smiled at him. "I have to drop Jacob off before we go." I smiled back at Jacob. He looked utterly miserable still.

"It's okay Bella. I will see if Rachel can come get me. I think she is still in town." Jacob offered pathetically. My stomach was churning. I was ditching Jacob. I knew he thought it and I felt it. I was a horrible friend.

"We can drop you off near the reservation on our way to the game." Edward offered as we stepped out of the forest into my backyard. I wondered why he offered only to drop him off near the reservation and then I remembered what Jacob had said before. The treaty. Edward was not allowed on their land.

I looked to the side of the house expecting to see the Volvo from where we were, instead a red beast sat on the street. I turned to look at Edward and Jacob. Jacob had noticed the monster. His eyes seemed focused on it. "Is that your Jeep Wrangler?" Jacob ask, obviously liking the machine.

Edward shook his head as we made our way to the side of the jeep. "It's my brother's, Emmett's."

"Where's the Volvo?" I asked, not liking the looks of this vehicle.

"You have a Volvo?" Jacob asked, clearly in awe. Boys and cars. I didn't understand it. It was just a piece of metal. I mean I loved my truck, but I didn't go gaga over it.

Edward nodded. "A Volvo S60 R"

Jacob whistled in appreciation. I took that moment to leave them alone with one another as I hurried in for my rain coat. When I came back, Jacob was already in the jeep looking at something with Edward. I looked up at the monstrosity of the jeep and wondered how I would get up. Then I felt Edward's cool hands behind me as he helped me up.

The entire ride Edward and Jacob talked cars. Edward talked about his Volvo, Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG and Rosalie's BMW M3 Convertible. Jacob talked adamantly about a Volkswagon Rabbit he was working on. That's about as far as I got in their conversation. The rest was mechanics that I was lost on.

We got to the Newton Outdoor shop where Jacob said we could drop him off. I felt like a horrible person just dropping him off so far from his home. I had broken two promises today. I never meant for Jacob and Edward to meet and I had meant to drop Jacob off at home. I really hoped Jacob didn't tell Billy. He would most likely restrict Jacob from ever seeing me again.

Edward and I both remained quiet for several minutes as we left Jacob behind. Edward spoke up, breaking the silence. "I hadn't realized you were friends with a Quileute."

"Jacob." I corrected.

"Jacob." Edward amended. "He seems…" Edward paused for a moment, his face a mask as to what he was thinking. "Smitten with you." Edward's lips tightened on the word smitten.

"We are just friends." I assured him.

"Right…" Edward turned off of the highway onto a small road that I had never noticed before. "I don't really like…" Edward went quiet and looked like he thought better of what he would say. Then he shook his head and then smiled as he turned his eyes to me for a moment. "Sorry… sometimes I judge people on what's in their mind rather than their actions. Things flitter through human minds that for the most part mean nothing."

"What are you talking about?" I fidgeted with the harness of the seatbelt Edward had to help me put on.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing." He quickly dropped the subject, which only left me more curious. "Edward… what did you see in Jacob's mind?"

Edward sighed. "Just fantasies of a child."

"A child? He's only two years younger than me." I pointed out, suddenly feeling protective over Jacob.

Edward's demeanor changed to solemn. "I know."

Everything went quiet after that. It was a very awkward quiet. I felt like Jacob was dangling between us, which was insane. Jacob and I were friends, nothing more. I could tell that Edward didn't like that for some reason, but he wouldn't tell me that reason. How was I suppose to fix something if I didn't know what was wrong?

When we suddenly stopped in the middle of no where, I became suspicious. "Isn't there too many trees here to play baseball?"

Edward got out of the jeep in one fluid motion as I wrestled with the harness. "This is as far as we can go by vehicle."

He helped me out of the harness and down to the ground. "So…" I looked at the surrounding trees. "We are walking the rest of the way?" I felt a little weary at the daunting aspect of walking through the forest.

"Not exactly." Now Edward looked guilty. "See, if we walk there, the storm will have already passed. It would take several hours to get there if we walk."

"You don't mean…" My face lost its color. "I… You…" I shook my head. "Last… No…" I stumbled over words, feeling like I couldn't breathe through the hyperventilation.

Edward was suddenly in front of me and pulled me into his embrace. It was very intimate as he ran one hand over my hair and the other he wrapped around my waist. "Bella… It's okay… Just breathe…" Once I started to breathe more normally, Edward put distance between us. "Maybe if you close your eyes, it won't be so bad. If at any moment you need to stop, I will stop." He looked into my eyes. I wasn't sure if he was trying to dazzle me or not, but I could feel myself calming down and nodding my head.

Edward lifted me on his back as I sealed my eyes shut. I tucked my head into Edward's neck.

One breath… two breaths… three breaths…

I could feel the wind whipping by as my vertigo started to spin.

Four breaths… five breaths… six breaths… seven breaths

"Bella… you can open your eyes." I vaguely heard Edward's comforting words through the pounding in my ears. I peeked one eye open and when I saw we were standing still, I opened the other.

"Bella!" A silvery bell-like voice echoed in the clearing. I noticed that everyone was already there as Alice practically danced to us. She moved so gracefully, she would break any ballerina's heart.

I smiled at Alice as Edward lowered me off his back. "Hi Alice."

"It's time." Alice's eyes gleamed. As if on queue, a deep rumble of thunder shook the air as lightening split the sky over town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett's booming voice startled me. I hadn't notice him or Esme join us. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe the Cullens would be the death of me. I was partially sure I would have a heart attack at this rate.

I smiled at Emmett, trying to conceal the surprise. Emmett smiled knowingly, proving I was unconvincing. I wasn't very good at hiding things. Probably why I was such a rotten liar.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward's eyes glazed over with eagerness and excitement.

"Go Team?" I put a hand in the air in mock cheer fashion. This brought a smirk to everyone's face. When Alice and Emmett dashed away, Esme put her hand to my back. She led me away from Edward at a very human pace; maybe a little slower. "You can stand with me; help call the games."

The game started with a bang and was practically impossible to keep up with. Between Emmett's strength and Edward's speed, the teams were pretty evenly matched. I was awestruck at the game. I wondered what Charlie would think if he saw this game? I would imagine he would be ruined for plain old Major League. He would have loved to see this game. I was in no way a baseball fan, yet I was enthralled. Maybe it made a difference that Edward was playing. Maybe it was just the pace of the game, it sucked you in.

"How are you enjoying the game?" Edward jogged up at a human pace; a smile plastered across his face.

"It's interesting." I nodded as a blush spread across my face. I couldn't help it. Seeing Edward's smile just did that to me.

"Just interesting?" He came to a stop in front of me. He seemed to hesitate about something, but then pulled me into his hard, but comforting chest. My whole body suddenly felt light, like air. He leaned his lips against my temple and I felt my legs become flimsy like cooked spaghetti noodles.

"Okay, so maybe I won't ever be able to sit through a Major League game again." I shrugged in his arms.

Edward's chest began to vibrate with chuckles. "And you did that often before?"

"Well, I have been known to dab-" My words chocked off as Edward suddenly stiffened. The first thought that went through me head was that I did something wrong. I was pushing him to far again.

It was at that same time that I heard Esme's tense voice. "Alice?"

"What is it, Alice?" I was sure it was Carlisle speaking because of the calm authoritive nature of his voice.

"I didn't see? I couldn't tell," Alice's bell-like voice nearly croaked in despair.

I looked to Edward for answers. What was going on? Edward didn't meet my eyes; they just darted around the clearing. "Edward?" Now I was really freaked out.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," I heard Alice murmur. Edward still said nothing.

"What changed?" A southern drawl questioned. It had to be Jasper.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," Alice said pathetically. Who were they talking about? Edward's darting eyes made me more uneasy than Alice's contrite voice.

"How soon?" Carlisle's voice echoed through my ears.

Edward's eyes then focused down on me, remorse cutting through his words. "I am so sorry, Bella," he muttered. "It was stupid and irresponsible of me to expose you like this." The abandonment and misery in his voice caused my heart to drop more than his words. Edward was in pain.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice pulled Edward's attention away.

Edward turned us towards everyone else. "Less than five minutes. They're running; they want to play." His lips dipped downward in a hard scowl.

"How many?" A booming voice that I could recognize as Emmett any day echoed.

It was Alice that answered then. "Three"

Emmett's face lit up. "Three!" He laughed. "Let them come." He flexed his arms, causing the muscles there to ripple impressively.

There was three of something coming here. I was sure it was non-vegetarian vampires by the way everyone was so tense. However, with everything I have seen lately, I wouldn't be surprised if it were werewolves, big foot or Nessie, the Lock Nest monster. Regardless of what it was, I was increasingly becoming more and more terrified.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle decided after a long pause. "Edward, you take Bella as soon as it is safe." His voice was the epitome of calm; even his eyes did not betray him.

The game began as before with two exceptions. One, Edward did not leave me with Esme. He hovered around me protectively, his eyes darting around the clearing. Two, the excitement was gone.

"Edward, are they vampires?" I asked in nearly a whisper, but I knew he would hear me. They all probably heard me.

Edward looked at me, contrition in his eyes. "Yes. I promise, I will get you out of this. I will keep you safe."

The next question that popped in my head was so natural and logical. "Are they thirsty?" I knew I apparently smelled good to the Cullens. I was hoping that was not the issue for all vampires.

Edward looked at me pained. He didn't have to answer, but he did. "It doesn't matter. Other vampires do not have the same control as we do. When they smell a human, especially if they are alone, the thirst encompasses them. You are at a severe disadvantage here. You are the only human and the fact that your blood smells so del…" Edward's face fell. "I was stupid to bring you out here."

I wanted to wrap him in my arms, but settled with putting my hand on his arm. "Edward… you couldn't know."

"Don't try to make this better Bella." His face hardened for a long moment in anger, but then softened in anguish again. "This is my fault." He sighed but then froze. He stopped breathing and his piercing eyes zeroed in on right field. I followed Edward's gaze, but saw nothing.

Edward took a step forward and placed himself in front of me. The others all turned towards the same place Edward was concentrating on. It was then that my whole body began to shake uncontrollable as a dire feeling started to weigh heavily on me, threatening to put me out.

I fought against it as best I could.

One Breath.

What would happen? Would the vampires hurt the others to try to get to me.

Two breaths, threes breaths, four breaths.

I started to hyperventilate at the prospect of the any of them getting hurt. I had to start over as my vision began to get fuzzy

One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths.

...

Then I stopped breathing altogether when three shapes stepped out of the forest. Edward didn't look back, but squeezed my hand, reminding me to breathe, although I did so as shallowly as possible.

I could make out the lead, a dark man. How odd, a dark vampire... There was another man with fair hair. He was the better looking of the two, although neither held a candle to Edward. The last was a woman. She was most notable to me because of her hair. It was a flaming red. It reminded me of him, that young man in my dream... Fin.

They were so feral and animalistic in their stance. They approached us like a cat stalking its prey.

When they were near enough, I noticed their sharp red eyes first. The way they pierced right through you. They were disturbing and sinister. It was something straight out of a nightmare.

The darker one stepped forward as did Carlisle. He flashed his white teeth. It didn't have the same affect that Edward's smile had. I did not feel dazzled. I felt terrified.

"We thought we heard a game. I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

He gestured to the other two. Victoria's eyes never rested. They darted from face to face; unadulterated wildness. James's eyes remained vigilant.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." Carlisle gestured to the group as a whole. I was shocked to be included. "We were just finishing up the game, actually."

Laurent nodded. "I see. We were headed north but were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

It was then that a breeze sauntered past us toward the three visitors, as Carlisle put it. The Cullens all seemed to stiffen as James' vigilant eyes pierced straight through me, his nostrils flaring.

James lurched into a crouch as he inhaled more deeply. "You brought a snack?"

Edward matched James' stance and bared his teeth to James. A menacing snarl burst from him, frightening even me. It didn't seem to daunt James in the lease. He merely shifted to the side to get at me. Edward shifted in response, never allowing James' a straight line to me.

I tried to get my heart to slow down, but it was going a hundred miles an hour. I wasn't sure how the mechanics of vampire scent worked, but I could imagine that my blood racing was a bad thing.

Laurent smelled the air in a deep inhale. "What is this smell?" He looked to me, taking a step forward. Edward's snarl hitched in intensity, causing Laurent to step back again.

"She's with us," Carlisle spoke in a hard voice, which was out of character for him.

"But she's not a vampire," Laurent stated. His eyes seemed to get darker, blacker.

Emmett and Jasper stepped forward to Carlisle. In response, James and Victoria stepped closer to Laurent, still in a crouch, ready to pounce. Victoria's eyes still flickered from face to face, never resting.

The first thought that echoed through my head was where was Fin. This was definitely danger and he was supposed to protect me. The second thought was to scold myself. I wouldn't want Fin in this danger. What if he got hurt? The third thought that entered my head was that I might die tonight.

Laurent straightened out of a crouch and spoke soothingly. "We will not harm the… girl." Laurent looked at me confused, as if he was trying to figure me out.

James glared at Laurent in disbelief. His eyes then flickered to Victoria briefly, causing Edward to back up closer to me.

Carlisle studied Laurent for a moment before he spoke. "We would appreciate if you didn't remain here very long."

Laurent nodded his head, still looking at me. "We understand. We did not mean to encroach on your territory. James… Victoria…" He started to back up. Victoria and James stayed a moment longer. Victoria's eyes never resting and James' eyes darting between me and Edward.

"Emmett… Alice… Go with Edward. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme…" He looked at them and they all seemed to know what to do. I was lost.

Alice was at my side in an instant. I found that reassuring and terrifying at the same time. Was James or Victoria as fast? Emmett kept his eyes locked on James as he backed up to Edward's side.

An eerie smile crept up on James face as he straightened up and then grabbed Victoria's hand. They both turned and followed after Laurent.

At that moment, Edward's bleak voice broke me from my ridged fear. "Let's go Bella." Edward first started to drag me, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. They were still too stiff, too frozen with fear. Edward slung me across his back and then everything was a haze. Once we got to the Jeep, Edward barely stopped long enough to toss me into the backseat. Emmett climbed in behind me and Alice was in the passenger seat. Edward climbed in the driver seat and had the Jeep spun around and going incredibly too fast all in what seemed like an instant.

"Strap her in," Edward barked at Emmett.

Emmett had me strapped in far faster than I would have. "Where are we going?" I finally managed out of my constricted throat.

"We have to get you away from here." Edward cursed under his breath. I couldn't make out his profanity. "We have to get you as far away from here as possible!" He reiterated.

"No! You have to take me home!" I shouted exasperatedly.

"I have to Bella, I have to make you safe again!" His voice sounded torn.

"Edward, you have to take me home! Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family! Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"That doesn't matter." His voice took on a cold demeanor.

"Yes it does!"

"Edward, pull over so we can talk this out." Alice's voice was calm and collected.

Edward turned a death glare at Alice. "Alice, he's a tracker! Did you happen to see that?"

Emmett stiffened next to me at Edward's words. What was a tracker and why was that a big deal?

"Pull over, Edward." Alice's voice remained calm.

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession, and he wants her, Alice, her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where." Alice pointed out.

Edward sighed exasperatedly. "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set as soon as he smelled her. They all want her!"

My scent? My scent would lead him through the woods and then... "Charlie! You can't leave him there! He'll kill Charlie!

"She's right," Alice confirmed my fears. Edward slowed the Jeep, but was still hesitant on pulling over "Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed.

Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt on the side of the road. "Alice, there are no options!" Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" I demanded.

"Bella, he is a tracker. That means he can find you. He is unrelenting in his hunt. He won't give up. He wants you too badly. The woman is with him. She will follow him. The leader wants you too, so he will go with James if a fight ensues."

Emmett spoke up then. "We can take them. There are enough of us."

"We'd have to kill them, they won't stop otherwise."

"That's an option." Emmett grinned.

"What if you just take me back" I started.

"No," Edward interrupted.

I glared at him and continued. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any place you want."

Everyone was quiet.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett said surprised.

"It might work and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice coaxed.

We all watched Edward and waited for the final decision.

"It's too dangerous! I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

Emmett flexed his arms and said with the upmost confidence. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice thought for a minute "I see this plan working."

Again, everyone was quiet, waiting on Edward's answer. "You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

The Jeep roared back to life as Edward spun around and headed back to Forks, back to James, back to the furthest place Edward wanted to take me, back home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly from Meyers' books Twilight or Midnight Sun. **

**Authors Note: I have had quiet a few people ask about Bella's origins. We are getting closer to figuring out what she is. I am getting excited! Also, I am hoping in the next couple of weeks to start posting another story as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a wonderful week!**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, ****Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, **

**I want to send a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and let me know what they thought. Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, ashes9492, TeamEdwardKat**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**Chapter XVII**

All too soon, Edward pulled up to my house. My mind was a complete blank as to what I would tell Charlie. Of course I couldn't tell him the truth. My eyes followed Edward's, Alice's and Emmett's, darting around the forest. They were looking for the tracker no doubt. I was just terrified as to what I would say.

"He isn't here, let's go." Emmett helped me out of the car. As he lowered me out of the truck, I felt a squeezing in my chest. I was really going to do this. My eyes started to blur with trapped tears.

"Alice, Emmett." Edward ordered silently as Emmett and Alice slithered into the darkness. Edward met me at the side of the Jeep. He looked at my eyes and guilt and sympathy drew his lips down. He pulled me into his embrace. "Bella. I promise, you will be safe again.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. How was I supposed to do this? How was I supposed to get Charlie to let me go? How was I going to leave Edward? I wasn't strong enough. I just wasn't. "Edward…" I whispered through sobs.

He pulled me away and smiled, but I could see he was roving the forest with he eyes. "Bella, you can do this. It was your plan, remember."

I nodded numbly. "I… What do I say?" I hadn't realized that Edward had moved us to the house.

"You will think of something. Remember… fifteen minutes." He wiped a thumb across my bottom eye lip, wiping away a tear. "You're strong enough for this!" His voice was fierce with conviction. I was glad he believed in me, because I had no faith in my abilities.

I grabbed Edward's hand before it left my face. "I love you." I felt myself wanting to go into a full blown panic attack, but I squelched it as best as I could. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now."

Edward's face hardened at first. "Nothing is going to happen to you Bella, I promise." His face softened up. "I already told you, you're my life now."

At first a fluttering occurred in my stomach that usually happened when Edward confessed his love for me. Then an idea hit me. "Edward. I know what I am going to do, but don't listen to anything I say tonight, okay?"

Edward nodded as he started to pull away. "Edward…" I whisper as he stopped. Before he could pull away again, I wrapped myself around him and kissed him as hard as I could. I just needed him. He was motionless as the surprise hit him. I pulled away and then pushed the door open thunderously. "Go away Edward!" I yelled loud enough for Charlie to hear. I slammed the door shut in Edward's shocked face.

"Bella?" Charlie jumped from the couch and hovered, watching me curiously. He took in the tears in my eyes and panic flooded his face.

"Leave me alone!" I turned my false anger on Charlie as the tears started to fall freely again. I ran, tripping up every other stair, up to my room. Once in my room, I slammed the door shut and locked the door. I grabbed my school back pack and dumped my books out on the floor.

"Bella! Are you okay? What's going on?" Charlie was frightened as he pounded on my door. "Bella, answer me!"

"I'm going home!" I shouted angrily.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie's voice broke between anger and fright.

"No!" I started to stuff my backpack with clothes from my dresser and jumped when Edward was suddenly there, helping put clothes in the backpack.

"Did he break up with you?" Charlie muffled behind the locked door.

"No! Just leave me alone! Please." My voice broke as Edward zipped my backpack for me. He then slid it over my shoulders. He pointed downstairs. "I'll be in the truck, hurry." He whispered and then left.

"What happened Bells? Talk to me." He shouted as he pounded harder.

I flung the door open, startling Charlie. "I broke up with him!" I pushed roughly past him and started heading downstairs, struggling with my bravado.

"What happened?" He was right on my heels. "I thought you liked him."

Once we were downstairs, he caught my elbow and spun me around to face him. His face was resolved. He wasn't going to let me leave. There was only one thing I could do. I had to hurt him more than I had ever done before. Hurt him like he had gotten hurt before, by Renee. I glared up at him, tears flowing relentlessly down my face. "I do. I love him!" I shouted at him before I realized what I was saying. My breathing hitched up a knot as I shook my head, causing more tears to flow. "That's the problem! I just can't do this anymore. I can't put down roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like mom! It will kill me dad!" I shook my head again as I could already see the hurt in Charlie's eyes. "I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I can't stay here another minute!"

Charlie's arm dropped to his side, giving me an out. I turned to leave, but Charlie's desperate voice stopped me momentarily. "Bells, you can't leave now. It's dark out." I heard the pain in his voice but then realized, I hadn't hurt him enough.

I knew what I needed to do, but hesitated. "I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired." I bit my lip without turning.

"Just wait another week" Charlie pleaded. "Things will look different once you calm down."

The pain in his voice made me want to turn and put my arms around him. I wanted to apologize, but then he would be in danger. The tracker would kill him. Alice had confirmed just as much. I shook my head. I couldn't let that happen. "Just let me go, Charlie." I repeated the last word's Renee had said when she left Charlie fifteen years ago. I slammed the door open. "It didn't work out, okay?" My voice broke unexpectedly as more tears flowed freshly from my eyes. "I really hate Forks!"

Charlie was too stunned to move or even speak. I took that opportunity to run out of the door. I didn't stop running until I got to the truck. I threw my bag in the bed and yanked the door open. The keys were in the ignition as I slid in. I turned the ignition and gunned the engine as I peeled out. I caught one last glimpse of Charlie and prayed that I survived this long enough to make it up to him.

I nearly screamed out when Edward's icy hand took my hand. "He'll forgive you."

I shook my head. "You didn't see his face." My eyes became blurry again. I pulled my hand from Edward's and wiped my eyes.

"Pull over." Edward said softly.

"I can drive." I assured Edward, although I still couldn't stop the tears from blinding my view. Truth of the matter was that I needed something to do to keep myself from breaking down.

Before I could do anything to stop Edward, he had me in the passenger side of the cab. He was in the driver seat and not once did the truck swerve. "You won't be able to find the house." He looked at me sympathetically. I let it go.

Edward eyes focused out of the windshield. I could tell he was concentrating. "The tracker?" I asked through hiccups.

Edward nodded. "He heard the end of your performance."

"Charlie?" Fear coiled up at the base of my spine.

"He's fine. The tracker is following us."

As if on queue, a pair of blinding lights flared to life behind us. I felt the terror building up for a scream. "It's just Alice." Edward took my hand again to reassure me. "Is he running then?" I looked to the forest edge.

Edward nodded and then press the throttle down on the truck, causing it to whine in protest.

The terror that was already coiling around the base of my spine negan to slither up my spine and squeeze relentlessly.

Suddenly the truck shook as a dark shadow sprung up in the bed of the truck. All the terror I had been building up came out in a bloodcurdling scream. It only lasted a split second before Edward's marble hand clamped over my mouth. "It's Emmett!"

I nodded dumbly as the sobs caused my chest to heave. Edward took his hand from my mouth and pulled me into his side. He wrapped his chilled arm around me, causing the fear to subside slightly.

I closed my eyes and silently cried for the pain I caused Charlie. I cried for the trouble I was causing the Cullens. I cried because of the fear I had. "I didn't realize you were so bored with small-town life." Edward idly said pulling me momentarily out of my self-pity. "It seemed like you were adjusting fairly well, especially recently. Maybe I was just flattering myself that I was making life more interesting for you."

"I was being horrible. That was the same thing Renee said when she left him." I cringed as I replayed the scene in my head.

"It's going to be alright Bella. You'll be safe again."

I shook my head. "What if something happens? What if I don't see him again?" I gasped as something occured to me then. "What if I don't see you again?" I was getting near hysterics now.

Edward squeezed my shoulders. "Bella, don't be ridicules. We'll be together again in a few days. You'll hardly have time to miss me." He smiled, but it wasn't his usual breathtaking smile. It was bleak and desperate.

"Why did this happen?" The tears came again. "Why is it always me?" Okay, so maybe I was being over dramatic, but it always seemed to be me. It was always me tripping. If a life and death thing happened, I was there in the center. Why did fate hate me so? Why was the world trying to kill me?

Edward looked at me and then stared blankly out the windshield. "It's my fault. I should have never exposed you like that. I knew what your blood did to us and I still brought you out there." Contrition was deeply saturated in Edward's voice.

"What your blood did to us?" I repeated his statement. "What does my blood do?"

Edward's lips hardened. "I've already told you what it does to me. It's strange. It's slightly different for the rest. It's like just being around you, smelling you, it makes their blood stir restlessly." He sighed. "You don't realize what that means, I know. It's a big deal. It's almost as powerful as a singer. Your blood sings for me… but for the others… it's something I have never seen before.

"Great. So I am a freak?" I threw my hands up dramatically.

Edward shook his head. "No, you're just different." He hesitated and then continued. "It's more than just that."

"What?" I lifted from his side and looked at him. "What other proof do you have that I am not normal?" I asked angrily. I wasn't angry with Edward. I was angry with myself, I was the freak. I was angry with Renee and Charlie. How could they give birth to such an anomally. I was angry with the fate that I was given. It was like I was born to be an outcast. Born to suffer.

"You know I can't read your mind." He stated. "It's more than that. Jasper can't get a grip on your emotions. He doesn't seem to be able to alter them either."

"What?" I felt utterly confused. Jasper had a power? "Jasper can change emotions?"

Edward nodded. "With one exception." He looked at me.

"So, I'm like a freaking void?" I looked down at my knees. That explained a lot. I was a void. No wonder I never felt like I belonged anywhere.

"Don't be stupid Bella!" Edward's voice was hard. It pulled my out of my self-deprivating thoughts. "You're not a void. You're a beautiful, wonderful human girl. There is nothing wrong with you!" Even his voice didn't sound like he completely believed that.

I shook my head. "Edward, you don't understa…"

"Alice saw you…" Edward interrupted me. Something in his face made me believe he didn't want to tell me that. It did make me feel a little better though.

"Well, that's something, I guess." I mumbled.

We turned off onto the invisible drive and drove up to the house. Before the truck came to a full stop, Emmett had my door open. He pulled me out of the seat and held me against him protectively as he ran us through the front door.

We came to a sudden stop. When my eyes were able to focus, I noticed the dark vampire, Laurent, standing amongst the other Cullens.

The fear that Edward was able to subside came back with a blinding vengeance. It was too late. We would die right here. My eyes darted around the room looking for the other two sinister creatures.

"He's tracking us." Edward glared at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that." Laurent's face was withdrawn. I focused my eyes back on the dark man. He too turned his attention to me and took a step forward. "That is an interesting specimen you have there."

Emmett squeezed me too tightly against his chest as Edward stepped in front of us. Both Emmett and Edward let a growl rumbled through their throat.

Laurent put his hands up in surrender. "I mean it no harm. It's just interesting. I have never seen anything like it. What is it?"

"Bella is a human, nothing more." Carlisle stated. Edward's eyes shifted to Carlisle for an instant. Something I couldn't describe passed in that instant. Then Edward's eyes were back on Laurent.

Laurent nodded his head. "Of course." He didn't believe it one bit.

Alice flitted gracefully to Jasper. There was a silent exchange and then they both disappeared up the stairs. Rosalie glared balefully at me. I guess it didn't help Rosalie that Emmett was holding me so close. I tried to push away from Emmett, but it was like trying to push against steel.

Laurent's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid that James won't be so easily swayed though."

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice.

Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started, especially if it's any type of challenge." He looked at me longingly. When he noticed Edward, he turned his gaze to Carlisle. "When your boy here defended her and then the rest of you did, he wanted her all the more. She's different. She smells…" He closed his eyes sensually and inhaled. He quickly opened his eyes and stopped what he was about to say when Edward snarled menacingly.

"We'll stop him." Emmett stated confidently.

"It won't be easy. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal." Laurent shook his head. "Are you sure it's worth it? I mean, maybe if you share?"

What Edward did then wouldn't constitute as a snarl. It was like a roar. It had me pressing myself into Emmett and had Laurent cringing back.

"She is family." Carlisle stated simply. "You will have to make a choice here."

Laurent looked around the room at each face. He stopped on mine. Emmett let loose a growl, causing Laurent's eyes to shift up to him. "I will not go up against James. Perhaps I will go north to visit that Denali Clan you spoke of moments ago." Laurent bowed his head and started to walk towards the door. Then he stopped and turned. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be. He won't come at you head on." He looked at me puzzled. "Victoria is just as lethal." He turned his gaze back to Carlisle. "I am truly sorry for what's been unleashed here."

Carlisle nodded and answered formally. "Go in peace."

Laurent nodded again and then hurried out

If Emmett weren't holding me up at that moment, I was sure I would crumble to the ground. Someone was going to get hurt or worse, die. I wasn't completely sure it would be James. "Edward?" I croaked out shakily.

Edward turned to me as Emmett finally released me. I was right. My legs were too weak to sustain my weight. Edward caught me before I could fall. "It's okay Bella."

"How close?" Carlisle asked as he looked out the door.

"Three miles out. He is meeting up with the female." Edward said through clenched teeth. Suddenly, I heard a grating noise. A steel wall fell in place over the glass wall.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle turned to Edward.

"We'll lead him off. Then Alice and Jasper will take her south."

"What then?" Carlisle asked

"When Bella is safe, we hunt him." Edward's voice was hard. It made me flinch to hear such malice come from him.

Carlisle's face became grave. "I guess there's no other choice." Carlisle agreed.

Edward looked to Rosalie. She glared at him. He flinched for a moment and then turned toward Esme. "Esme, can you go upstairs and trade clothes with Bella?" I wondered what Rosalie was thinking. It had to be bad for Edward to flinch with the mood he is in right now.

In half a heartbeat, Esme had me in her arms and up the stairs. I barely had a chance to protest the way I was handled. "Why are we trading clothes?" I asked breathlessly.

"Trying to confuse the smell. It won't work for long, but it might help get you out." I couldn't see Esme, but I heard rustling.

"I won't fit in your clo-" Esme was pulling my shirt over my head. I kicked my sneakers and jeans off myself. As soon as the jeans were off, Esme handed me what felt like a shirt. I blindly pulled it on. Then I slipped on the jeans Esme handed me next. They were too long, but before I could say anything, Esme had already rolled them up. As soon as I slipped on her shoes, which were a size or two too large, Esme had me out of the room and headed down stairs. Have you ever had one of those days where you felt like you weren't in control...

Once we were downstairs, Alice appeared at my side with a leather bag. Carlisle had a hand on Edward's shoulder and seemed to be whispering something to him. Edward looked distraught. I wanted to go to him. I wanted to hug him and kiss him.

Edward turned towards us, his expression grim. Carlisle walked to us and handed Esme and Alice each a small silver phone. He stopped in front of me. "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck Bella." He turned to Alice. "You and Jasper will take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

Alice nodded as she slid the silver phone into a pocket I hadn't known she had.

"Edward, Emmett and I will take the Jeep." Carlisle concluded. He turned back to Alice. "Will they take the bait?

Alice closed her eyes and then opened them. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We will be able to drive out of here." There was no doubt in Alice's voice.

Then everything was set in motion. Everyone headed towards the kitchen with the exception of Edward. He came to my side and pulled me tightly to his chest. I felt like my ribs would crush in his embrace, but I couldn't… wouldn't pull away. He then looked down and lifted my face to his. In just an instant, his lips chilled mine. I closed my eyes savoring his taste. I wasn't sure if I would ever taste his lips again. I wondered if he thought the same. Then his lips were gone. He let go of me. Before I could open my eyes, Edward was gone.

The tears ran down my face as I fought to control the sobs that wanted so badly to come out.

It wasn't long before Esme and Rosalie left.

Alice, Jasper and I stood there waiting for the phone call. It didn't take long for it to come and then Alice was out the door to get the Mercedes. I looked at Jasper as he looked at me, studying me.

"He's right, you know."

I knitted my brows.

"Laurent. You're different." I noticed Jasper kept his distance. "But he was wrong too. You are worth it." He smiled. "You're family now."

I smiled, but the tears still came, never relenting.

At that moment, Alice came in and rushed us out. I felt out of control. Everything was just happening around me and I couldn't do anything. I caused a family to have to separate. Some of them would probably get hurt. I couldn't do anything to stop any of this. I was weak, defenseless and pathetic; essentially, I was human.

Alice sat in the back with me as Jasper drove. She circled her arms around me and let me cry. I cried myself into oblivion.

Nightmares plague my unconscious mind. The first images were of Charlie's pain. The hurt in his eyes and the way he hung limp and defeated as I ran away. Then images of Edward's brutal snarl, Rosalie's resentful glare, James' vigilant eyes, the wild eyes of Victoria filled my head.

Then the images grew more gruesome. I saw Edward and James' fighting. I felt so cold and couldn't move. I wanted to run to Edward and help, but fear had me frozen. "Edward!" I screamed. He looked at me, that bleak and desperate look on his face. Then James grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Edward slid down the wall, unresponsive.

"Please no!" I yelled at James. "Take me! Leave Edward alone." James turned to me then and that sinister smile crept up on his face. He started to walk towards me when a deafening roar echoed through the room. Edward tackled James to the floor and bit at him with his sharp gleaming teeth. James laughed at Edward's efforts. Suddenly Edward looked up at me panicked and pained. It was then that I felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulders. A soft hissing voice spoke behind me. "James always gets what he hunts!" I could see the wild red hair. My heart stopped for a moment and then started to thud wildly. "Edwar…" Before I could call him, James got a grip on Edward's head and twisted it. I felt my stomach lurch up my throat as James stood with Edward's head still in his hands. Edward's body fell to the ground as James turned to me. He tossed Edward's head up and down as he got closer. My eyes followed his head until it sunk in. Edward was dead. Then I started to scream.

"Bella!" I heard a silvery bell voice call me. I ignored it and stared at Edward's head in James hand and continued to scream.

"Bella! Wake up! Jasper do something!" The words should have clicked in my mind, but I was frozen in terror and pain, screaming all the while.

"I can't. It won't work on her." A southern drawl echoed with frustration through my head.

"We have to stop her before she draws attention!" I heard the silvery voice again.

"Look at him. He wasn't even a challenge." The soft female voice hissed in my ear and then laughed sadistically.

"Now to claim my prize." James dropped Edward's head as he lurched at me.

I gurgled a scream as I jumped from the bed as water nearly drowned me. "Edward!" I sat up panting and coughing up water.

"Bella, it's okay. You're safe." I recognized Alice's voice. I turned to her as she looked down at me pained.

"Where are we?" I looked around the room. By the décor, it was obvious that we were in a hotel room.

I heard a clink and turned in the opposite direction were Jasper had just set down a glass. "We are in Phoenix, right next to the airport." Jasper spoke. He looked down at me and then up at Alice. Alice nodded and he turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Alice, have you heard from Edward?" I asked, desperate to make sure he was okay. Alice shook her head. I could tell it worried her too that he hadn't called.

She pulled my backpack up to the bed and riffled through it. "Here you go. Sorry about the water, you have a very loud scream." She smiled uneasily as she glanced at the door Jasper had walked out earlier.

I looked between her and the door. "What's going on?" I asked as I stood wobbly from the bed. Alice quickly took one of my arms to steady me. "Nothing at all." She smiled a little to soothingly.

"Alice, what does it mean that we haven't heard anything yet?" My voice began to crack. Did this mean that my dream of Edward…

Alice smiled and looked at me as if I were a small frightened child needing comfort. Granted, I felt like that, but I didn't want to be treated like that. "It just means they have nothing to tell us right now. Come on now. Get dressed and let's get you fed. I ordered some food for you." Alice made her departure a little too quickly. I pulled off Esme's clothes and pulled on the blouse Alice pulled out for me. I dug through my bag and pulled out a pair of crinkled up jeans and changed out of Esme's jeans. I looked out the window and noticed it was still dark outside. Then I headed out of the room. Alice and Jasper were whispering quietly to each other. Their lips moved too quickly and their voices were too silent for me to hear. Alice quickly straightened up when I walked into the room. "Here you go." She brought a tray to me. I didn't look at the tray. I looked at Alice and noticed she looked too calm.

"Alice. Please. Tell me what is happening." I felt the dry air of phoenix burn my throat as I began to hyperventilate. I felt the room tilt and then Jasper was there. He grabbed me even though I was sure I wasn't going to fall.

Jasper had never been so close. "Bella. You have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe."

Jasper seemed frustrated and then released me and stepped back. "I know that." My voice quivered.

"Why are you so frightened then?" He looked frustrated. I was sure he was trying to calm me down.

"You heard what Laurent said." I whispered because I wanted to cry thinking about the scene at the Cullen's home. "James is lethal, so is Victoria. What if something happens… what if…?" My voice broke as tears came too readily to my eyes. I was surprised I had any fluid left in me to spare tears.

"Bella… Stop." Jasper looked at me. Then he spoke so quickly, I almost didn't catch them. "You're worrying about all the wrong things. Nothing will happen. You are the only one who can get hurt and you're safe."

"But what if something happens to one of the others? It would all be my fault! None of this should have happened. I'm not worth it!"

Alice's lips straightened into a hard line. "Bella! Don't be so absurd! You are family!"

I shook my head. "No… I'm not really. Your family is breaking apart because of me. Why would you even risk…"

Alice cut me off. "Bella. You didn't know Edward before. Edward has never had anyone. Do you think anyone of us wants to look into his eyes if he loses you? How do you think any of us would feel then?

I didn't know how to respond. I knew how that guilt would feel. It would be the same guilt I felt if any of them were killed. I guess we were at a stalemate.

The night eventually evaded, bringing the heat of the day. It was mind numbing. I knew we had to stay indoors, but that didn't stop the itch I had to go out into the sun. The phoenix sun was something I had missed for months now. That wasn't what really made it so unbearable. It was the sitting and waiting for Carlisle or Edward to call. The little silver phone quickly became the big pink elephant in the room. We all watched it, waiting, but no one talked about it.

To occupy our time, we first tried games. The first game was Alice's game. We had to name fashion designers and what they were most notable for. The only name I got was Gucci and handbags. I couldn't think of anyone else. Alice rattled off names I hadn't really heard of. The next game I thought I had a shot at was the name game. It was a game where you pick categories. I picked fruits and vegetables. You say a fruit or vegetable. Then the next person says a fruit or vegetable that starts with the last letter of the previous fruit or vegetable. For example, I said Radish, Alice came up with huckleberry. Jasper followed Alice with yams. It went on from there. I thought I knew a lot of different fruits and vegetables, but I guess there is no competing with vampires who have lived for decades upon decades.

After the games proved uneventful, I tried to entertain myself by creating pictures out of the designs on the ceiling. It did the trick until I started making out eyes that glared back at me.

Still there were no phone calls.

I went back into the bedroom. Alice followed, which I had expected. I hadn't been left alone sine I had first woken up. Maybe they were worried about me? They probably thought I was too weak... too pathetic to be left alone.

"Alice, why do you think they haven't called yet?" I sat by the window and peeked through the thick curtains at the waning sun light as it tucked beyond the horizon.

Alice looked paranoid while I looked, but she allowed me to look anyway. "Maybe that everything is going as planned. If the tracker is too close, they won't call. He may overhear."

It made sense, but something just didn't seem right. "Why do I get a sense that you aren't telling me the truth?"

Alice's eyes grew wide. "Bella, I would never lie to you."

I instantly felt guilty for accusing her. "I am just worried about Edward and the others." I dropped my face into my hands. This was too much for my mental sanity.

"Oh… Bella! How about you try to get some sleep?"

I looked up from my hands at her. "I'm... I am fine." I did not want to see such vivid images as I had seen the previous night. It only served to make the waiting that much more unbearable.

Alice's eyes softened, understanding. "Well... How about I do your make-up and hair? It will be like a slumber party!"

I lifted into a sitting position and gawked at Alice. Was she serious? Granted, I knew she was only trying to distract me, but make overs?

Alice looked at me pleadingly. "I don't ha-"

"Never leave home without it." Alice bounced happily. I felt myself caving. Before I did, I made a compromise. "Nails..."

"Yay!" Alice rushed from the room

I groaned out loud.

Alice painted my nails and toe nails. I let her talk me into hair and makeup, out of lack of anything else to do. Plus, lack of sleep does strange things to a person's mind.

As she applied the blush, I looked at her golden eyes. They were so different from the other three. Where their eyes were piercing and terrifying, Alice's as well as the other Cullens, were soft and friendly. They were beautiful. "Alice, why were the other's, James, Victoria and Laurent's eyes red?"

Alice made a puff fish face at me. I quickly sucked my cheeks in as she dabbed some type of powder there. "Well, we drink animal blood, so our eyes are yellow. They drink human blood, so theirs are red."

"But why does animal blood make your eyes yellow and human blood make them red?" I asked through sucked in cheeks.

Alice straightened up and looked perplexed. She shifted from one foot to the other. "Hmm. You know, I don't really know why. That's a Carlisle question." She nodded as if agreeing with her own assessment and then instructed me to close my eyes.

I did as she ordered. I felt some type of wetness on my lids. "Well here's an easier one, how do you become a vampire?"

I felt Alice back away, so I opened my eyes. "Alice?"

She looked at me worriedly. "Edward doesn't want me to tell you that." She frowned, clearly not agreeing with Edward's orders

"Why? I think I should know. If this tracker is after me, I should." I rambled on

"I agree, you should know."

"Please?" I tried using the same pleading eyes that she had used on me before.

Alice sighed. "He'll be extremely angry."

"So we won't tell him." I added, still batting my eyes at her, pleading.

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, close your eyes and I will tell you the mechanics of it."

I quickly closed my eyes, again feeling a cool wetness on my lids.

"Keep in mind, I have never done this and have never seen it done. What I am telling you is how it works in theory.

I nodded absentmindedly.

"Don't move!"

"Sorry." I bit my bottom lip as she continued to work.

"Well, as you know, we are predators. You also know that we have quiet a few assets to make us very deadly. We have speed, strength, acute sense and some have special abilities like Edward, Jasper and I. We are also deemed attractive to our prey. Our voice and smell lures them in too.

I almost nodded again, but stopped myself. "Yes, I remember." I remembered all too clearly. It was only yesterday that Edward demonstrated these abilities. It had frightened me, although I wouldn't admit it to him.

"There is another asset we have. We are venomous."

"Venomous? Like snakes?" I pictured Edward as he smiled. His teeth seemed to glisten unnaturally white in my memory.

"Yes. Like a snake. The venom doesn't kill. It merely incapacitates them. It's slow spreading, causing immense physical pain. The pain prevents the prey from escaping, not that we need the venom for that.

"So if you don't… If the prey gets away?"

"It would take a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. If the heart is beating, then it will continue to spread the venom, changing the body. Eventually, the heart will stop and the conversion is finished.

"So it's that easy?" I asked. I had expected more.

Alice stepped back from me again. "Bella, it's not an easy thing. The entire course of the transformation is unbearably painful. The victim will wish for a death that will never come. Every day, every moment, every second you will wish for that death. I would never say it is easy." Alice's face was stern.

I nodded.

"You're all done." Alice beamed.

I opened my eyes and went to turn to look in the mirror. Before I could, Alice gasped. "Something's changed." She moved to go out the door, but it opened with Jasper on the other side. He must have heard her.

In an instant, he was directly in front of her. He held her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "What do you see?

"He's in a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold? A gold stripe across the mirrors."

Jasper caressed her hand with one hand as he kept eye contact with Alice. "Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing. Another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?" I asked frantically. The panic was wailing up in me.

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

Jasper thought for a moment. "What else is in the mirror room?"

"Just the mirrors and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits." Suddenly, Alice's eyes focused on Jasper's face.

"Was there nothing else?"

Alice shook her head. They gazed at one another until I spoke up. "What does it mean?"

Jasper looked up at me. "It means the tracker changed his mind. He made a decision that will lead him to the mirrored room.

"What about Edward and the others?" I asked panicked.

Alice shook her head. "The tracker will elude them."

"Then we should call them, right?" Just as I had said it, the phone rang. How's that for good timing?

Alice dashed into the front room and back with the phone to her ear. "Carlisle," she breathed. I felt my heart begin to race.

"Yes," She looked at me as she seemed to be listening.

"I saw him." Alice went into detail about her vision. She listened again. "Yes. I know. Okay." She held the phone to me.

I quickly took it. "Hello?" I said nearly breathless.

"Bella," Edward's voice was like a godsend at that moment.

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried." I suddenly felt like a two ton brick was lifted off my shoulders.

"Bella, you shouldn't worry about me. It is you that is in danger!" Even though he sounded frustrated, I loved hearing his voice.

"Where are you? Are you coming?" I asked. I needed to see him. There was a burning desire to just rest inside the embrace of his arms.

"We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry. I guess we underestimated him. He was clever enough to stay out of my range. We lost him. He got on a plane heading back to Forks. We are heading back to Forks." My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Oh…" I felt tears start to burn my eyes. "I miss you."

"I know, Bella, Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you."

"I know the feeling." I frowned. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too." The line went quiet for a moment. "I will make you safe again Bella. Then I will come for you."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a guarantee." His voice was decided

"I'll be waiting then." I replied holding back the tears.

I closed the phone as soon as Edward was gone. Now I felt like a four ton brick was wedged precariously on both my shoulders. I had to balance it all until Edward came.

When I turned to give the phone to Alice, I found them both hunched over the table. Alice was sketching a room. By the looks of it, the room she saw in her vision. "It's a ballet studio." I recognized the layout of the room.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's southern drawl took my attention from Alice'ss sketch.

"It looks like a place I was forced to go for dance lessons when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same."

"Where was the studio you went to?" Alice asked as she looked at the picture, as if she needed to memorize it.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house."

Alice and Jasper looked at one another then Jasper spoke. "So it's here in Phoenix?"

I nodded. "Yes, fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."

Alice and Jasper started to whisper to one another as I looked at the phone in my hand. I had forgotten to ask Edward about Charlie. I wondered how he was. "Alice, is this phone safe?"

She glanced up from Jasper and nodded.

"Can I call Charlie then?" I hoped he wasn't too angry with me. I would deserve it, but I hoped he wouldn't be.

Alice looked at my sympathetically. She looked to Jasper.

Jasper looked at me for a long while and then nodded. "Just do not tell him where you are."

I nodded vigorously and dialed the house number and waited while the phone rang. I walked back into the bedroom and looked at the clock. Charlie may be in bed already. I sighed as the answering machine came on. "You've reached the swan residence." I hadn't realized how much I had missed Charlie's voice. "Leave a detailed message." A beep came over the phone.

"Dad. Hey, it's me, Bella. I just wanted to check in…" a beeping noise stopped me. "Dad?"

"Bella, how nice of you to call." I froze as a soft hiss came over the phone. "I've been all over town searching for you."

I couldn't speak. My heart was pounding too hard. My chest hurt with the pounding.

"You have such a lovely home. When will you be coming home?" She spoke as if we were old friend catching up. Charlie should be home. Did she hurt him? "Charlie?" I could barely get his name out of my mouth.

"Shh… he's sleeping. I don't think I should wake him. He's had such a dreadful day already. He smells good though." She inhaled audibly. "Mmm. Something I could really sink my teeth into."

"No…" My throat suddenly felt dry. Charlie was supposed to be safe. That's why we did all this, to keep Charlie safe.

"Shh… Shh…" She hushed me. "The pixie and the blonde boy are with you, aren't they? Just say yes if they are. And remember, I have your dad sleeping right here."

I clenched my teeth. "Yes."

"Hmm… that's quiet unfortunate." The line went quiet for a moment. "You know, you sent us on a wild goose chase. I really don't see why James wants you so much. You all taste the same to me."

"Please…"

"SHH…" She hushed me sharply. "I was speaking!"

"Bella?" Alice poked her head in. "Are you alright? Everything okay?"

"Don't tell her!" Victoria hissed over the line. "Otherwise, I might get a little hungry. Understand what I mean?"

I turned to look at Alice, tears streaming down my face. Alice looked panicked "Bella?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I understand dad." I smiled wearily at Alice. She looked at me sympathetically again and nodded as she ducked back out.

"So… now our predicament is how do I get you to James? Any suggestions?" Victoria's voice became speculative, yet still came out as a hiss.

"Please don't…" I managed to say before she cut me off again.

"James seems to think that you went back home. He think's it was all a ruse, but the ruse was a ruse. He is actually heading to Phoenix now. It really wasn't hard at all to find your address there. Schools… they really don't guard your personal information very well." She kept talking, but all I could think was that James was on his way here. "Hello?" her voice pitched louder, bordering a screech."

"Look, you have to leave him alone… he's got nothing to do with this." I pleaded with her before she could cut me off.

"Sweetie… he is just as involved as anyone we need to use to get you. We will start with dear old dad. Then we will work our way down the line to anyone who has your smell. There was a young tan boy. I like young blood. Their blood is just so much purer."

"No! Jacob…"

"Jacob, huh? I bet he will be delicious." She taunted me. "James was right, this is fun."

I couldn't let Charlie or Jacob get killed because of me. I had no doubt that she would make good on her promise. "What do you want me to do?" I asked as my voice broke out of desperation.

"Ahh… good girl!" She purred in delight. "Hmm… how can we do this without your babysitters knowing. And they can't know!" She demanded.

"Okay." I bit my bottom lip as the line went quiet.

"I got it. You call back here to check on dear old dad again tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp." The line went quiet, then the dial tone was there.

I closed the phone and swallowed as the tears fell quickly. I fell to the bed and was surprised that Alice or Jasper hadn't come in again. I thought about Charlie sleeping with that wild woman in there standing over him. I thought about what Alice said, about the venom of a vampire. If she bit Charlie, he would be in excruciating pain.

Then Jacob's face passed before my mind. I gasped at the visual image of him writhing in pain. The tears came harder as I buried my face deep into the pillow. Why was this happening? My existence was a curse. Everyone I cared about was in danger because of my stupid blood! I was the freak, even among the mythical creature.

At some point, I had cried myself to sleep, only waking once when Alice came to retrieve the phone. I didn't stir for long before I was out again.

When I opened my eyes, I was back at home. I heard Charlie screaming. I ran through the house to the kitchen, where he laid on the floor. His whole body was in a spasm, his face contorted in pain. "Dad!" I kneeled down to him. "Dad!"

His eyes darted all over the room as he screamed in pain. Then his eyes locked on mine for a split second and I knew. He wanted to die. "Dad! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I heard a familiar wicked laughter echo through the house. I didn't want to leave Charlie. I grabbed Charlie's hand. "Please forgive me dad. I am sorry for what I have done."

"Mmm… Jacob." My whole body tensed. Jacob. I looked at Charlie pained. What should I do? I looked to where Victoria's voice was coming from, back from the living room. "I will be right back dad." I scrambled up and ran to the living room. I stumbled down to the ground, tripping on the door jam. When I looked up, I came face to face with Jacob's nearly lifeless eyes. "Jake?"

"So pure…" Victoria's hissing voice purred.

I looked past Jake's face and saw Victoria leaning over Jake's body, blood smeared messily over her mouth. "Want a taste?" She offered me a russet color wrist that dripped of blood.

I woke myself with a blood curdling scream. I looked from side to side of the dark room. I felt sticky with sweat and then suddenly a cool body was next to me. "Bella? Was it another nightmare?"

"Alice?" I asked shakily, although I already knew who it was. "What time is it?"

"It's too early for you to be awake. Try to get some more sleep." She coaxed. She wiped my face with her cool hand. It felt good. It relaxed me, until the image of Jacob's nearly dead body and Charlie's pain flashed before my eyes.

"No!" I sat up quickly. "I'm fine. I… I don't want to sleep."

Alice sighed. "It's seven fifty-three." She put her hand to my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about the dream?" She asked sympathetically.

I shook my head. "I need to call Charlie. He wanted me to call him by eight." Alice looked at me for a long moment. "I don't know about that Bella… You still look horrible from last night."

"Well thanks Alice, I feel horrible too." I looked down. "I did kinda hurt him to leave… I deserve what I get. He doesn't deserve anything bad." I looked at her pleadingly. "Please Alice… I promised."

Alice sighed. "I guess it would be okay." She pulled the phone out suddenly. I wasn't sure where it came from, but I took it none the less.

"Thank you Alice!"

Alice's lips straightened into a hard line. "Just try not to get too upset. Edward will kill me if you have a nervous breakdown." Alice headed out of the door to give me privacy. I heard her mumble something about it was possibly too late to be worrying about that.

I opened the phone and looked at the numbers numbly. I saw Charlie's pain and Jacob's cold eyes again, causing my whole body to tremble. I dialed the number slowly and then waited. It rang twice before _she_ picked up the line. "You're a little early. Are you _sucking__ up_?" She laughed wickedly.

"Is everything still okay?" I asked numbly. I was silently praying that my dream was simply that, a dream.

"For now. He still lives..." She went quiet for a moment "Did you know the boy stopped by this morning, Jacob was it?"

My heart stopped for a couple of beats. "Is he okay?" I asked, again seeing his eyes from my dream. I winced.

"I assure you, he is okay… right now." She laughed that wicked laugh. "Now, first question. Are you in Phoenix… just a yes or no will suffice.

I hesitated.

"Are you?" Her voice grew more demanding.

"Yes." I answered hollowly.

"Very good!" Her voice got giddy like Alice's did when she grew excited over something. "Then your next task will be simple. Go home."

"Go home?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. James has a number for you to call him at when you get there. It will be on a notepad next to the phone." The phone went quiet again for a moment and then she spoke with a colder, more deadly tone. "James will call if anything goes wrong. If he calls, I will not hesitate to kill both daddy and the boy… It will be very slow and painful too. Do you understand?"

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the cry that yearned to come out. "Yes." My voice broke.

"Very good. Wow. This is too easy. I hope this means once James is done with you, we can go on again with our lives."

It was then that I felt like throwing up. The nausea just hit me so suddenly and violently that I doubled over and started to dry heave. Luckily, I hadn't eaten much of anything since this whole ordeal started. My stomach was completely empty.

"Oh and Bells." My skin crawled and my stomach squeezed in on itself as she used the name Charlie called me. "Before noon, okay? I am really hoping to have James' back before nightfall." Then the line went dead. It seemed like a forewarning of the death that awaited me.

**Author Note Part II: I just realized how long this chapter was. Is that okay with you guys? Should it be shorter? Please let me know so I know if I need to cut future chapters in half. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly from Meyers' books Twilight or Midnight Sun.**

**Authors Note: I really enjoy reading. If you come across any really good stories, please feel free to let me know in a review or a message. I would like to mention a few authors who I am quiet enthused with right now. Andrew'sAmy and her story Crown Games is really intrigueing. It's clever and really well written. It's her first story and a great start to her career of fanfictioning! I love it! Karisan-Karisan has a 4 part series called Our Dawn. She is working on releasing a part five. It may take a while to read the first four, but I highly recommend it! It hooks you and keeps you wanting more! Audreyii-fic is a funny and very creative writer. Her story Movement of the Earth hooked me. I am currently enthralled in her part two story, The Fire on the Sun. Her writing is quiet addicting. She has several other stories that will have you rolling on the ground laughing! I highly recommend these three authors for reading!**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca,**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is acting as my Beta on this story!**

**Chapter 18**

I listened to the dial tone for several minutes, my mind too fuddled to comprehend what I had to do. I had to find some way to get away from Alice and Jasper. I didn't know if Victoria really had Jacob or Charlie, but could I chance it?

I took a deep shaky breath and wiped the unshed tears from my eyes. I walked out to where Jasper and Alice sat. Jasper looked up at my entrance. Alice was sketching while her eyes looked far off.

"She saw something else." Jasper stated, being kind enough to fill me in, and then turned back to the drawing at task currently.

I nodded as I placed the phone on the table and peered down at the picture. I gasped out loud recognizing the room instantly. It was my room, my bedroom here in Phoenix. My heart started to pound.

All eyes fell on me at that moment. Alice spoke. "Do you know this room Bella?"

I nodded and answered hollowly. "It's..." I furrowed my brows. He was in my bedroom. I felt like everything was starting to close in on me. "It's... My room... Here in Phoenix." I breathed out.

Both Alice and Jasper stared at me wide eyed. Then all at once, Alice had the phone to her ear and my knees buckled. Then Jasper had me in his arms.

I was faintly aware of him speaking to me. His southern drawl was urgent... I couldn't make out his words though. The ringing in my ears was too loud. The room was spinning.

James was here. Victoria had Charlie. I had to find a way out of here so Charlie and Jacob wouldn't die. My life for theirs... I was really going to die today.

I felt the softness of the bed suddenly under me and vaguely was aware that the air seemed colder. How odd.

I couldn't really make out the blurs of Alice and Jasper. I heard their voices, but nothing seemed to soak into my conscious mind.

I would have gasped in shock when I felt Jasper's cold arms lift me to his chest, but nothing would function as I wanted it too. It was like I was stuck inside my own body. I was reaching out... I needed help. Edward... I needed Edward.

"Bella?" Alice's face was in front of me, the phone to her ear. "No, she isn't responsive." She looked into my eyes, panic widening them. "Carlisle, she's really burning and her eyes are doing this strange... Should we take her to the emergency..."

I felt an all too familiar tightening in my chest. I tried to breathe more calmly. This had to be a panic attack. I had to be hyperventilating. That had to be it.

One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths.

"Yes Edward I know. We will keep her safe! Just hurry up and get here, okay?" Alice closed the phone and pulled a shimmery red scarf around her head.

I flinched when the sunlight hit me. The sudden brightness and intensity saturated my body. It warmed me and for a moment, I could breath.

All too soon, Jasper handed me to Alice in the Mercedes, out of the sun. My whole body instantly felt cold, numb. Panic set in.

"No!" I tried to get out of the Mercedes before Jasper shut the door.

"Bella?" Alice's voice sounded frantic. I didn't care. I wanted... No, I needed to get out of the car.

"No, please, just let me out!" I cried as I struggled to get out of Alice's steel caged arms.

"Bella, calm down." Jasper leaned back into the car and tried to restrain my legs(.) I hadn't realized I was flailing.

"Please..." I pleaded. They didn't understand. I didn't even understand it. My whole body... My mind... Everything told me to get out into the sun, out into the open air. I felt the tears streaming down my face, they burned with coldness.

"Bella... You're sick." Alice's voice was softer, but it didn't sooth me. "We need to take you to the hospital."

I bucked and tried to kick my feet again. Jasper cursed as he tightened his grip on my legs. I felt the pain of his hands pressing into my flesh, but even that pain was insignificant to the need.

"Let go of me! I need it!" My breathing increased as my head started to throb painfully.

"Bella, what do you need?" Again, Alice's voice was frantic.

"Out, just let me out!" I screamed, not being able to control myself at all anymore. Nothing else mattered anymore, just the need to feel the sun warm me and the air lift me up.

"We can't... James could b..."

I couldn't hear Jasper's words anymore. I just felt an immense burning that started in my chest. I screamed out as the burning grew in intensity.

Suddenly, a cold marble hand clamped over my mouth. "Jasper, just get in and shut the door. If we stay any longer, there will be trouble." Alice's voice was urgent.

Suddenly, Jasper was gone.

"Jasper!" Alice seemed perplexed.

"Release her now!" I don't know how Fin's voice broke through the chaos screaming in my head, but it did. Somehow, his voice pierced through the need. It pierced through the burning pain. It broke through and made everything a little more bearable.

I felt a shiver run through Alice as she tightened her grip on me. "What... What are you?" Alice's voice broke. I had never heard Alice stutter before. Was she afraid of Fin? That couldn't be possible.

Fin's voice came out more menacing, but somehow it was comforting. "Release her!"

I looked down to where Jasper had been, but saw nothing. I couldn't see Fin or Jasper.

"Alice, just get her out of here now!" Jasper's drawl was urgent, panicked.

Alice shifted and then we were out of the Mercedes. The sun! It shone warmly against my skin and enveloped me. I could feel each particle of warmth stroke and caress my skin, pushing the need slowly away. It was pure heaven. I couldn't enjoy it. The burning did not subside. It scorched and slowly spread through my veins.

Alice looked around panicked with my body still tucked in her arms. "Bella, are you okay?"

"McKenna?" Fin's voice called to me. "Dammit! It's breaking!"

"Fin..." I whispered, not being able to focus on anything besides the burning that I so fervently wanted to ignore.

"I'll make a trade... This filthy creature for her." Fin's voice sounded urgent, but also too cold, too callous, not the Fin I recognized. Through the haze that was my mind, I saw two blurred figures. It had to be Fin and Jasper. Then a light sprang up from one of the figures, it had to be Fin.

Alice gasped. "What are you?"

"Alice, go!" Jasper ordered.

"Jasper, the fire will kill you..." Alice's voice was full of grief and confusion. It wasn't a light. It was a fire. Was I dreaming? Was this really happening? No. I wasn't dreaming. The scalding fire that was flowing through my veins was too painful. Then Alice's words seemed to float past the pain. Fire... Jasper... Kill... "No Fin! Don't hurt him!" I yelled out.

"I won't hurt him if you give her to me." Fin's voice softened back into his calming and familiar tone.

"Alice... Do it..." I pleaded, my voice shaking with fatigue. "He won't hurt me."

"I can't Bella... I don't even know what it is... I can't just let… it… take my sister." Alice declared, but I could tell she was torn. "Why didn't I see this happening?"

"You can't let Jasper die Alice..." Alice's arms didn't budge. "Please Alice." I could feel myself starting to fade, the burning becoming too much. "Please…"

"Bella... You can't ask me to choose..."

"Alice... You're choosing alre…" I tried to take several breaths, the air seeming to make the burning intensify. "Please..." My body began to tremble violently and it took everything I had not to scream out. I was burning alive.

"Alice, just go already!" I vaguely heard Jasper's angry voice.

"Not enough time..." Fin's voice became urgent. Then it was too much. The scream burst through my resolve and I was sure I was literally on fire. Alice stiffened as everything around me just stopped. It was just me there, burning in an eternal flame.

Just as suddenly as it all seemed to stop, everything went into fast-forward.

"Jasper!" Alice turned sharply, her arms loosening. Then Alice's ice-cold arms were gone. I collapsed, but into some arms that were cool, but soft.

"I have you McKenna," he cradled me into his chest. "Everything will be okay." The light around us became intense just as I heard Alice scream my name. "It's okay now. You're safe. You can rest now." Just that easy, I fell off into oblivion, no longer able to hold off against the pain.

A mirage of images filled my mind. Each one was just as nonsensical as the next. The first, was of the sun, burning big and bright. Then a humming and chanting rose up, "Fa ra sha... Fa ra sha... Jus li kre" over and over the chant got louder and louder in my head. "FA RA SHA... FA RA SHA... JUS LI KRE..." The louder the chant and humming rose, the larger and hotter the sun grew. Then a bright, hot flame burst forth from the sun. The chanting quieted and changed. It wasn't as intense, but was full of elation. "Krochis gru Fa Ra Sha! Krochis Gru!"

Then everything changed. There were clouds everywhere, as far as the eye could see. White clouds that sauntered by lazily with the light breeze that seemed to caress me gently. Was this heaven? I must have really died. This place was peaceful.

A faint whisper in the breeze echoed peacefully in my ears. "Huusha mmphaadi" The whisper was almost tangible on the breeze, as it and the words were circling, caressing, and loving me. These words spoke to my heart. Although I didn't understand the words, I could tell it was loving and accepting.

The images shifted again. I was standing in a clearing. The sun was shinning brightly and the wind was blowing constantly, making my hair flicker like a wild flame. A strong tangible wind encircled me in a cyclone. It wasn't chaotic, but peaceful. Then the sun started to get brighter and a flame ignited in the grass around me. The wind that circled me absorbed the flame, causing a column of fire to surround me. I couldn't explain the feeling that came over me. It was elation, peace, power and fear but at the same time, none of those things at all.

"Fa Ra Sha mirasha sonte safu... Fa Ra Sha whaam (wuam) mar... Bamma Jusi (Who sigh) jus mar tir…" A voice beckoned me to consciousness. "McKenna… Sonte graahem."

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry with sleep but too bright at the same time. There was a shape leaning over me. "McKenna! You are awake!" The young man's voice was thick with fatigue and relief.

It took me a moment to recognize the voice. "Fin?" The figure sat back from me as I rubbed my eyes. Suddenly, the memory of the burning bombarded me. I put my hands to my chest and felt my body. Everything was whole. I wasn't ashes or a charred mess. I released a sigh and then the memory of what happened flashed through my mind. "Oh no! Alice! Jasper!" I sat up, causing my head to spin dizzily.

"Be careful McKen... Bella... You're going to over exert yourself." I felt his touch on my shoulder.

I turned to look at him and was startled. It's not everyday you come face to face with a human flame. I looked down at my shoulder realizing that my shirt was smoldering where his flaming hand sat, but it didn't burn.

"Am I dreaming again?" I looked up to the emerald eyes that were staring right through me.

Fin shook his head. "No, this is no dream." He took his hand away and looked me up and down, as if trying to find something wrong with me. "How are you feeling?"

I felt like I was dreaming. You know that numbness you feel in a dream? I had that feeling. I gently patted out the small flames that burned the sleeve of my blouse as if I was patting away dust. "Fin… what did you do to Alice and Jasper?" I spoke casually, after all, this had to be a dream.

Fin's eyes stopped searching and settled on my eyes. "They are fine." He hesitated before speaking again. "I had to get us out of there. They were too close." He looked down guiltily. "I felt your panic… I felt your essence… I couldn't just leave you there. They would have found you. They would have felt it too" Fin sat up straight and looked around us suspiciously. "We are safe here for now."

I tried to let everything he said soak through and make sense, but it didn't. He felt my essence? What did that mean? Who would have found me? Was he talking about James and Victoria?

I looked at our surroundings and realized I had no idea where we were. A sense of panic started to prickle in the back of my mind. "Where are we?"

The place looked familiar. There wasn't anything overwhelmingly obvious about the surroundings. It was just a sense of déjà vu. Then I spotted a fence. A flash of that fence with Fin sitting on it passed through my mind. "So it is a dream..."

Fin shook his head. "No, you are awake. This is my safe haven, sort of."

I looked at the flickering flame that was Fin. I had only seen him from behind, but he had been human. Why was he a flame? Why didn't he want me to see his true face? "What are you?" I quickly pushed past the panic of being in an unknown place. If this wasn't a dream, then I couldn't just wake up before finding out what he was. I would get answers.

Fin looked down at himself as if he just realized he was a huge flame. "Oh, I am sorry." The flame flickered and then smoldered out, leaving the young man I had seen before.

I looked at the young man with the auburn red hair. His emerald green eyes were alive with red specs dancing around his iris, or so they seemed. "I know you…" I searched my memory and recalled the memories I wanted. He was the nurse. I don't know how I hadn't put it all together before. How many people had that type of piercing emerald eyes?

Fin nodded his head. "Yes… I've always been around."

He's always been around… Those words played an endless loop in my head. I had seen him time and time again in the forest, but that had been dreams. He had never been whole like he was now. He had been whole in Forks hospital when I almost died. Had I seen him at other times, but never noticed him? No, that couldn't be possible. He had a presence about him. He was so warm and familiar.

"How about we get you fed? You have been unconscious for a little while." He smiled warmly.

I nodded dumbly, not being able to take my eyes from him. I had this overwhelming feeling to be near him. He was an attractive fella. His hair flowed at the mercy of the breeze. He wasn't too tall, not much taller than me at any rate. He was slender and pale. He reminded me a lot of Edward, with the exception of darker hair and being shorter.

Edward! How could I have forgotten about Edward? What about Alice and Jasper? Then his words hit me. I had been unconscious for a while. "Fin... How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days..."

I felt everything shift. It was a good thing I was still sitting. "Three days? Are you sure?"

Fin nodded.

They were probably all frantically worried. "Fin, I have to go back... They are probably all beside themselves with worry."

Fin narrowed his eyes. "You want me to take you back to a bunch of..." His lips furled up into a partial snarl. "Kre krudas?"

"Kre krudas?" I questioned him.

"Kre means life and krudas is taker. That's what they do." There was a hardness in Fin's voice. My chest tightened when Fin accused Edward of such a heinous act.

"They don't. The Cullens are good people." I defended Edward and his family.

"They aren't human McKenna... Not anymore. They are an abomination! A curse created from man's greed."

My chest tightened further with shock. Life takers… he meant they were vampires. How did he know? Then the word abomination burrowed its way past my shock. I felt the heat in my cheeks as I gave Fin a hard glare. "They are not an abomination! Edward is the most caring and gentle person I know. Edward and the others accepted me. His family is my family! You have no right to talk about them so unjustly!"

Fin's lips turned down in a frown. "Have you been with one of them?" A look of anger, or maybe disgust crossed his features.

My face turned a scarlet red. "What Edward and I do is none of your business!" Fin's cheeks started to burn bright. "Look. I love Edward and he lov-"

"Ha! They are incapable of love. And they aren't your family!" His voice rose in anger. "Your family is..." He shook his head and turned from me.

"They are people! They have emotions and they have a conscious!" I spat at him. "And don't talk about my family! You don't know them!" I pushed myself up, stumbling a bit. "I want to go home! Now!" Maybe I sounded like a spoiled girl throwing a tantrum, but he sounded like a jealous boyfriend or overprotective father. To me, he was neither.

Fin glared at me and then crossed his arms. "As of right now, you are home." He turned his back on me and started to stomp away mumbling, but I still heard his words. "As if I am going to take her back to a bunch of Kre krudas..." Suddenly, he was gone and only a sphere of flames remained, and then that too vanished.

I was alone and I was angry. How dare he rip me away from Alice and Jasper and take me here. The shear audacity he had to speak so maliciously about the only people I have ever felt like I somewhat fit in with. The very same people who were trying to keep me safe. Then he was presumptuous enough to try and say something about my family. Uhg. And now he leaves me stranded alone in the middle of nowhere.

I looked at my surroundings again. There was a fence and then an arrangement of stones. There were a few trees scattered near by, but nothing that resembled a forest. There was a mist in the air even though the sun was clearly out. None of these details gave me even an inkling of a hint as to where I was. It wasn't Forks or Phoenix, that much I was sure.

The anger I was feeling moments ago quickly abated as panic took hold of me in its iron grip. I had no idea where I was. The only soul who knew where I was just left me here stranded... Alone. I hated being alone.

I just wanted to erase the last several days. I wanted to go back to the moments Edward and I shared in his meadow. Back to when we first expressed our true feelings for one another. That seemed like almost a lifetime ago rather than just a few days.

I shuffled my way to the standing stones and sat against one. I laid my head back on it and tried to relax. If I didn't, I would work myself into an unnecessary frenzy. It was unnecessary because I knew Fin would come back, whether he was still angry or not. I could just feel it deep in my bones and heart; he wasn't really a bad guy. Then again, maybe Edward was right, maybe I trusted the wrong kind of people too easily. It didn't really matter though. Either way, I was still at the mercy of Fin here.

I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds drift lazily by. I thought about how soft the clouds looked and started to daydream like I had done so as a child. It was the usual daydreams of flying through the clouds, or where I would pretend that each cloud was a delicious marshmallow. What kid didn't dream about stuffing their face with giant marshmallows?

Somewhere between marshmallows and flying, I drifted back to sleep.

I was walking in the forest. I wasn't afraid. There was something enchanting about how the sun shone through. Everything seemed to be alive. If you were still long enough, you could hear the trees breathing and the leaves whispering. It was almost like they were giggling joyfully. The birds were singing as they flitted playfully and the squirrels chased one another in a game of tag.

It was such a lovely place. Then I heard laughter and merriment. I had no conscious thought to follow the sound, but I found myself moving closer to it. It called out to me and lured me. The laughter continued and then I heard murmuring, whispers that carried over the breeze.

When I came to a small clearing in the forest, I stopped. There was something special about that clearing. There was no one there, but I knew the merriment and laughter came from there. Everything in me wanted to step into that clearing.

"Haushee Mmphaadi..." the whisper came on a breeze that froze me in my spot.

"Hello?" I looked around the forest. "Is anyone there?"

"Do not go into the clearing." The whisper sauntered by on the breeze. The voice was feminine and soft.

I looked at the clearing, the laughter seemed to grow louder, more enticing. What was wrong with the clearing?

"Why?"

"Huusha Mmphaadi... It is not safe. Go back now! Someone is coming! Run!" The whispering became more urgent, more frightened.

I turned away from the clearing, my whole body protesting. When I lifted my foot to walk away, a voice stopped me.

"Who are you?" The voice was soft like a child, but powerful. Her voice made my blood dance happily. However, somewhere in my mind, I could still hear the whispers. "Run Mmphaadi!"

I hesitated, part of me wanting to run, the other wanting to turn and skip merrily towards the voice.

"Who are you?" The voice became more demanding, more menacing. The sharpness of her tone cut through the desire to turn to her, freeing me to run. I ran through the enchanted forest, not daring to look back. I could hear her behind me though. She was following me.

With a start, I sat up quickly as a shadow came over me. When I opened my eyes, a girl my age stood over me. She was breathtaking. Her hair was long and wild. It was mostly an auburn color, but had streaks of blonde that ran through it. She had a snow-white complexion and ruby red lips. Her eyes were a striking emerald green, but red flecks danced wildly around her iris. She was petite, maybe as small as Alice. She studied me as I looked at her wide-eyed. There was something hard about the way her eyes were trained on me.

When she spoke, it was the same childish voice from my dream. "How did you get to the entrance?"

"Entrance?" I looked around at our surroundings. I was still leaning against the standing stone. I hadn't moved. What entrance?

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You'd have to be pretty powerful to get there alone..." She sized me up. "Who helped you?"

"Leave her alone!" A low menacing hiss split through the air. The girl that stood over me froze as her eyes opened wide. Her mouth fell open as she appeared to get whiter. I looked past the girl to see Fin standing in a crouch ready to attack.

The girl's breathing hiked up and then she focused her eyes on me again. Something crossed her eyes, recognition?

"I will not warn you again!" Fin opened his hand as a flame roared to life in his palm. I felt my jaw pop open. Was I really seeing a man create fire in his hand? This probably shouldn't have surprised me, after all, I had seen a man's skin sparkle like diamonds. I guess shouldn't doesn't necessarily mean wouldn't though.

"Fintan... Is... Is that you?" The girl turned slowly toward Fin.

The flame in his hand sizzled out as he dropped his arms. "Niamh?" He knitted his brows and blinked his eyes several times as if not believing his eyes.

The girl released a sob and closed the distance between them. "Fintan!"

"Niamh... Is that really you?" He held her and squeezed her. I had a sudden pang and need to embrace Edward. I wondered what Edward was doing right this minute. He was probably trying to find me.

"Foontard, da laas cresta ta!" She spoke through shedding tears. Neither of them made a move to release the other. Foontard da laas cresta ta… What language was that? That reminded me of earlier though. What Fin had spoken before, that wasn't English. I now knew kre krudas was the equivalent to vampire. There were other phrases I had heard. I would have to ask Fin about those later.

"I… I thought you were dead." He pulled back from her and gazed into her eyes. "How is this possible?"

Niamh shook her head and then embraced him again.

I stood up, drawing Fin's or should I say Fintan's attention.

Niamh released Fin and turned to where his gaze was, on me. "Is that her?" She asked him not taking her eyes from me. He nodded curtly.

Niamh looked at Fin. "This is my Trestka?" She smiled and then her face became serious. She turned to Fin. "Have you not told her to stay away from Faery?" She looked at him with the same hard eyes she had glared at me with only moments ago. I did not envy Fin for that. She was just as beautiful as Rosalie, but that glare made Rosalie's glare look as intimidating as a kitten.

"We have not been to Faery..." Fin knitted his brows at Niamh again.

"She was just at the entrance!" She scolded Fin as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was at that moment I noticed what she was wearing. She wore a long flowing white skirt that hung precariously from the line of her hips. A brown studded belt hung over the skirt that barely hugged her hips. Her top was a simple white stretchy crop top with puff sleeves. Red thread extended the length of the skirt and wrapped around the torso of the top. The outfit as a whole elongated her, making her appear taller than she was. She had to be around four foot nine... Maybe four foot ten. Brown leather cuffs hung loosely on her tiny wrists. On her feet were some brown leather sandals.

Fin looked at me flabbergasted. "That's not possible. She couldn't alone and besides, the barrier…"

I was completely confused as to what they were talking about. I hadn't left. I had fallen asleep. I was also increasingly getting angry. They spoke about me as if I weren't even here. "I don't know what she is talking about, Fin. I have been here the whole time."

Niamh turned her hard glare on me. "Fin? Why do you call him Fin?"

My cheeks flushed. Was she jealous? Were they an item and she was getting the wrong idea? "It's his name, isn't it?"

Niamh nodded sharply, "but why do you call him that? Why do you not call him Infeeairn-"

"Shestard!" Fin cut her off. He shook his head at her, which caused several expressions to cross her face. One was confusion, then surprise, then finally anger.

"She doesn't know?" She practically shrieked at him.

Fin glared at Niamh. "I don't know what?" I looked between the two.

"It's nothing." Fin said curtly. He then turned towards Niamh. "Isn't that right?"

Niamh glared at him. If looks could kill, she would have been burning him alive in molten lava at that moment. "She should know!"

"I should know what?" I took several steps closer to the two, but stopped suddenly when both turned an icy green glare at me. I gasped. Both of their eyes had been emerald with specs of dancing red. Now, the colors seemed turned around. The green was so minuscule compared to the consuming red. It sent a shiver through my spine because it sort of reminded me of James, Victoria and Laurent.

"Everything…" Niamh finally said as she turned back to Fin and leveled her eyes at him.

Fin ignored her death glare and spoke to me. "Bella… this is very important. What did you do when I left?"

I looked at him incredulously. He was changing the subject. "No! You took me here, of which I do not know where. You are threatening to keep me here. You haven't answered any of my questions! What are you? What should I know?" I turned to Niamh. "Who are you and why do you seem to know who I am?" My cheeks were burning with anger. I wanted some answers! I was tired of everyone knowing what's best for me more than I do.

Niamh looked at me shocked. Then she turned more forcefully to Fin. "She doesn't even know what she is? Fin, you Shitska!"

"Niamh! Would you please just stop!" Fin turned on Niamh and howled at her. She flinched back. I didn't blame her, it made me flinch too. "This is none of your concern!" He continued.

Niamh's face fell. Her eyes filled up with grief and then she became angry again. "None of my concern! She is my Trestka! You are my semu… my brother! We shared the same womb! I defended you! I endured a lot for you! Don't ever say it isn't of my own concern!" Her cheeks burned just as livid as I was sure mine did.

Fin opened his mouth to retaliate, but then thought better of it. "I am sorry shestard... sister... please forgive me."

Niamh knitted her brows in confusion. She apparently was expecting something other than an apology.

I watched the two as what was just said slowly sunk in. They were brother and sister, maybe twins? I was her Trestka? Shitska? I didn't know what I was? It was all becoming too much. "Please…"

Both Niamh and Fin turned to me as if just realizing again that I was still there. "Please... Just tell me..." I sounded pathetic to myself.

Fin grunted, which sounded odd coming from him. "Bella, some things are too dangerous to know."

"Dangerous or not... I think I have a right to know."

"She's right..." Niamh sided with me. "She has a right to know her heritage."

I furrowed my brows at Niamh. What did she mean about my heritage?

"Why?" Fin turned on Niamh again. "Would you want to know about the people who sought your death?" He hissed at Niamh.

My heart started to thrum violently upon the word death. Was it not enough that James and Victoria were after me? No? I had to have some other type of mythical creature after me? You know, when most girls dream of living the life of fairy tales, I don't think any of this makes it into their books. No murdering vampires... No deranged whatever Fin and this Niamh were... Just the princess and the prince... Happily ever after…

Niamh lowered her face and twitched her lips in a half frown. "We aren't all bad."

We? "Wait, there's a misunderstanding. I don't know what you two are, but I'm not..." The look Niamh and Fin both had stopped me in my tracks. I always knew I was different. I never felt like I belonged. Could I really not be human after all? "What are you?" I looked from Fin to Niamh and back.

Fin's lips straightened into a hard line. "We are Drakes." Niamh finally said, looking at Fin with guilt in her eyes.

"What is a drake?" I looked to Niamh. I already accepted that Fin wouldn't answer my questions. Niamh was all too eager to do so.

Niamh hesitated and then looked to her brother. "Fin... It's only right..."

Fin glared at her hard and then turned a sympathetic eye to me. "McKenna... Please just drop this subject... It's not that I don't want to tell you... It's just safer if you go on with a normal human life."

I didn't doubt his sincerity. What got me was that he was deciding what was best for me without my opinion. Like just about every male figure in my life, he seemed to know what was best for me. What was best in their opinion never really did any good for me. "A normal human life?" I scoffed. "Nothing about my life has ever been normal." I sighed, feeling frustrated. I could tell by the set of Fin's mouth that he wouldn't say anything else. We were at an impasse.

Several hours had passed since Niamh showed up. Fin brought us to his humble abode. When I say humble, I mean it. It was a one room out crop in the ground, literally. It did have food and somewhere to rest, not that I was tired. Everyone had calmed down considerably, but there was an unspoken tension in the air. I just wanted to go home. Now that I wasn't focusing my anger on Fin, I had time to worry about everything going on. I was worried foremost for Charlie and Jacob. I wasn't sure how they were faring with Victoria's threat looming in my mind. I was supposed to meet James three days ago. I wasn't sure if Charlie and Jake were even alive any more.

Edward and the other Cullens also occupied much of my mind. I wasn't sure what state Fin left Alice and Jasper in. He had told me they were fine, but I still worried. Fin didn't have the highest opinion of vampires… You wouldn't call it racist… I guess you could say he was species-ist or something like that. He didn't care that Edward and the others weren't monsters. He clumped them with the other vampires… excuse me, I mean Kre Krudas as he called them. They weren't kre krudas though, not Edward and his family.

For a good hour or so, Fin and Niamh had a heated discussion amongst themselves; I wasn't invited for that one. It probably had something to do with me, since they knew me so much better than I did. So I sat alone twiddling my thumbs, figuratively that is. For such an adventure in my life, I was incredibly bored. Fin had nothing. There were no modern conveniences like a TV or a computer. There was nothing entertaining. It was as if no one lived here at all. I guess it was good that I had never been one to entertain myself with television or mindless computer games, but I did usually have a book. There was nothing. I mean NOTHING. I wonder if this is how solitary in prison felt like?

Eventually, the boredom became tedious enough to weigh down my eyelids. I closed them for only a moment it seemed. They popped back open when I felt a warm hand on my hand. "Bella is it?" Her soft child like voice sent me in a state of panic. Have you ever just woken up and had no idea what was going on and thus you freak out? It was like that. It took a moment to realize this was Niamh. I nodded my head as I sat up from the bed, the only furniture in the room.

"I don't care what Fin says. You have a right to know the truth." She seemed like she was talking more to herself than to me, so I didn't respond. She took my hand into hers and pulled it close to her and held it tenderly. "Bella, do you want to know more?" Her eyes sparkled up at me. The emerald green was the prominent color again. Maybe when they were angry, the red became dominant?

"I don't know. I do, but at the same time…" I sighed. "I really just want to go home." I whispered.

She bounced up onto the bed with excitement. "What if I could take you somewhere where you can learn all about who you are? You would love it!" Her voice held that far away dreaming tone to it.

I had to admit, I was curious. What person wouldn't be curious when it came to myths and magic? I hesitated though. I didn't know Niamh. I didn't really know Fin either for that matter. Then again, this could be a chance to learn what I could, because Fin wasn't going to tell me.

"What do you say? It's a limited time offer. Fin will not be away for long. We have to go before he gets back." She rushed me as she peered around the small room.

A nagging feeling overcame me. Fin wouldn't know where we were. Wait. That's not right. He always knew where I was it seemed. "Won't he just follow us? He seems to always be able to find me."

Niamh settled her peering eyes on me. "No. The Fruhaadi bond is broken between realms. He will still sense you, but not as strongly. Also he won't be able to get to you. He will need another Drake to get to the entrance.

"Fruhaadi bond?" I was becoming more uncomfortable with the aspect of leaving if Fin couldn't get to me. Granted, I didn't like the situation I was currently in, but Fin always saved me when I needed it.

Niamh sighed. "It's a bond shared between family members... It allows a drake's family to know when he or she needs help."

I looked at her confused. "If it's a bond between famil-"

"Let's go and I will tell you more, okay?" She cut me off. I knitted my brows. She had me so confused now. Was she saying that I was related to both her and Fin? Then it dawned on me. I could be related. My eyes, granted not as pronounced, had the red specs in them. Did I have drake in me? My eyes opened wide as I nodded my head slowly.

"Good!" She smiled as she took my other hand in hers. She looked into my still wide eyes. "Okay, now concentrate on the entrance, okay." She closed her eyes. Entrance? What entrance?

After a few second, she opened her eyes. "Were you thinking about the entrance?"

"I don't know what you are talking about..." I shrugged to further demonstrate the fact.

Niamh frowned. "The clearing... Where I first saw you."

"The clearing? My dream? How did you-"

Niamh groaned very un-ladylike. "Yes... Concentrate on that!" She was the one who sounded and could pass for a child, but she spoke to me as if I were the child. Excuse me for not being psychic. "Now close your eyes and visualize it."

I did as she asked and thought first about the surrounding trees. I could hear their murmurings. It wasn't the joyous murmurs or even giggling, just hushed whispers in the treetops.

"Now open your eyes." Niamh's voice coaxed me. When I opened them, we were in pitch-black darkness. I could feel shrubbery around us. I clutched to Niamh's hands. "Wow... I've never made it here so quickly." Niamh's voice was excited.

I looked all around us trying to find some light. "Why is it so dark?" My voice quivered. This dark reminded me of when I was lost in the forest.

"I don't know... The clearing is always the same... What surrounds it is up to us. You made it like this.

"Why would I want it to be pitch-black?" I flinched when I heard a wind howl through the branches of the murmuring trees.

"I don't know." I felt her arms lift in a shrug. "Now look. I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. Where we are going is dangerous. You are not to be seen by anyone, okay. If they see your eyes, they will know you're not full Drake." She took a step towards the clearing, I assumed.

"My eyes?" I clutched her hand and stumbled into her.

"Oww!" I heard some rustling. "Watch where you're going..."

"I can't really see where I am going!" I whispered back to her.

"You can't?" She went quiet as she jerked her hands away. I gasped and felt around the dark for her. "Wh... Where did you go?" My hands made contact with a hard rough surface, a tree. "Niamh?"

It was silent except for the murmuring in the trees. "Niamh?" She wouldn't leave me here, would she? My breathing hitched when another windy howl made the trees screech in protest. "Niamh!" I whispered a little louder.

"Boo!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as two small hands grabbed my shoulders. I closed my eyes and clutched at my chest to try and slow my heart.

Niamh laughed hysterically. "Oh you should have seen yourself... You were so scared!"

I kept my eyes closed and counted each breath I took as I tried to ignore her child-like laughter.

One breath. Two breathes. "I mean, your face was priceless! Your eyes di..." I lost count and started again.

One breath. Two breathes. Three breathes. "Are you really that much of a scardy-"

Four, five, six. "-cat? Are you going to-"

Seven, eight, nine. "-cry like a baby?"

"Shut up!" I opened my eyes and glared at her. "I am trying to calm down and you're bugging the-"

"Did it work?" She asked in an all too innocent tone.

"Did what work?" I watched her roll her eyes at me.

"Can you see now?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

I opened my mouth to yell at her, but stopped. I could see her. It was still black out, but it was like I had night vision goggles on. "H... How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. It was all you." She smiled with pride.

"I didn't do anything though." I got scared and then annoyed and lastly, mad.

"Our powers are so tightly associated with our emotions. When you got mad and you wanted to see me, you did." She took my hand. "Don't worry, after training, you will learn to control it." She smiled sweetly. "Are you ready?"

A whirlwind of thoughts bombarded me as I nodded my head with a quick jerk. The first thought was that this was kind of cool. There was a reason I never fit in. I was part mythical creature... Whatever a Drake was. The next thought was what Edward would think. Did he know that there were other beings besides humans and vampires? The last thought I had before Niamh pulled us into the clearing was unadulterated fear. What was on the other side? I closed my eyes and took that last blind step.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. Much of the dialect stems directly from Meyers' books Twilight or Midnight Sun.**

**Authors Note: First things first. I am going to bump the rating up to T due to certain actions that take place in this chapter. Secondly, I just wanted to say that I am soo sorry for taking so long to post. I will sum up the delay to the flu, catching up at work and oh yeah, my computer died. I am uploading this via my phone, so I hope it all comes out okay. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel,**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome!**

**Chapter 19**

**Niamh's POV**

I had to remind myself that she was just a child. Even worse, she was ignorant of her heritage. I couldn't fathom why Fintan would not tell her. It was reckless and dangerous for her and anyone around her.

She was only half a Drake but she was proving to be quite powerful. Despite her half human side, she was able to use some powers and the mere fact that she, alone, could call the entrance of Faery was miraculous. I had never known of another elemental being able to boast such a task. Yet this girl did it without even realizing what she was doing.

Fintan was wrong! She didn't need protection. I had an inkling that she could take care of herself better than any of us, if she were trained.

I can tell that Bella is afraid. That was good. There was a reason why Drakes were considered the most powerful element. Fire was dangerous and destructive. The Draken Council had already decided that Bella was too dangerous to exist when she was born. That was why Fintan had turned his back on his people. That was why I hadn't seen him in so long.

Maybe if Bella knows and learns, I could have my foontard (brother) back. It had been years since that day I had last seen my brother, but the memories never faded. That was both a curse and blessing about Drakes. Memories could be recalled with such clarity and vividness; it was almost like reliving the memories. That was a curse when you had unpleasant memories, like the last day I had seen Fintan nearly seventeen years ago.

The council had assembled. Something had happened back on earth, something having to do with our people. I wondered if it had to do with the kre krudas (vampires). The council was rather skittish when it came to that subject. The kre krudas had been mere humans in the beginning. All that changed when one young foolish Drake fell in love with a human boy. The boy's greed proved to be too much, thus we lived with the consequences. For a month of Faery time, most of our kind was not allowed to return to earth. Only the Guard went to earth. They tried to find him, the first kre kruda, but it was futile. The Guard only came across lesser beings. There was a great stirring amongst the Drakes. They were all anxious to get back to Earth. When the council finally made concession for them to return, it was a horrible sight to behold. Ten earth years had passed. There hadn't been a single baby born in all that time; only miscarriages and stillbirths. Without the Draken magic to give that spark of life, the babies didn't make it out of the womb. It was a very sad time indeed in Draken history.

Even though it had been centuries ago, kre krudas still had a profound affect on our people. Before this incident, it was unheard of for a Drake to be romantically involved with a human. After what had happened, it was outright forbidden. Man could not be trusted. This law was instilled in every child from the moment they could understand.

Today, as the Council convened, everyone seemed grave and angry. I quickly found out why. A male Drake had broken the forbidden law. If that wasn't bad enough, an apparent offspring was produced. I was horrified that during its birth, it had killed its own mother. To make matters even worse, the young Drake was protecting the little monster. How horrible a creature must be to kill its own mother**!** It came into life as a murderer. I understood now why the Council was so upset. It was like the Kre Krudas (vampires) all over again.

The Council passed judgment. The creature, the half-breed would be destroyed before it could truly grow as a threat. The young Drake would be severely punished. He would be stripped of his essence and banished from Faery. If, however, he would not give up the miscreation, then his life would be forfeited as well.

I was proud to be among the guard. I wanted to hand out the punishment to this shitska (imbecile). When we arrived to the scene where everything happened, we were all in disbelief at the damage the half-breed had caused. The entire home was a pile of rubble. The ground around the home was scorched for nearly half a mile extending beyond it. We could all feel the offspring's essence. Despitebeing a day old, it was great.

Then everything seemed to become dark when I more so felt him than saw him. I felt his despair. His pain. My foontard (brother). It was then that I knew. He had done it. He was the one to be… No. I couldn't even think about that.

He sat in the middle of the ashes of the home. He cradled a small mass in his arms as his free hand rested in a pile of ash.

He was so sad. It wrenched at my gut**;**threatening to put me on my knees, it was so disabling. I tried to push that pain down, since it wasn't my own I was feeling. It was his. It was his grief.

"Relinquish the creature!" Damian, the captain, commanded. Fintan stood from the ashes and turned, defeat in his every movement. He looked down at the small mass in his arms as a few tears fell.

"She is just a child, a baby." He turned his eyes up to face us. I felt my stomach crash into my abdomen when his eyes locked on mine. I quickly turned my eyes down. I felt like a traitor. I was here to banish my own foontard (brother), or worse, kill him.

No. I wasn't the traitor. He was the one who broke the law. He was the traitor. I turned my eyes back to him and hardened myself. I wouldn't let my personal feelings for him sway me from what was right.

"It shouldn't exist! The Council has decided. We must destroy it!" Damian declared.

"No!" Fintan yelled in agony. He clutched the thing to his chest. "She is half of me... Half of all of us..." His voice turned pleading as he looked at the four of us.

How could he do this to me? We were both told time and time again that this was forbidden. Now he wanted to protect the vile thing?

"Look at the chaos it has already caused, just by being born." Fiona, one of the other guards, countered in a steely tone. "It is responsible for two deaths already, one of which was your own foster." Fiona's eyes narrowed at Fintan.

"It wasn't her fault..." Fintan looked down at the thing in his arms. I could feel him fighting back grief. "If it is anyone's fault, it is my own." His voice faltered and I had to fight back his despair, threatening to make me crumble. It wasn't fair. He knew the law. He did this. He put me in this predicament.

It all became too much. I couldn't remain quiet anymore. I went out of rank and stepped forward to Fintan. "It is forbidden Fintan... Why? Why would you?" I was trying to make my voice steely like Fiona's had been, but it came out weak and pathetic.

Fintan turned to me. He took a step forward, causing me to take one back. I couldn't be near him. His eyes fell and I felt a sudden feeling of betrayal. He felt betrayed by me. "Love should not be forbidden, you know it shouldn't be Niamh." He looked up at me again, the sorrow and grief evident in his eyes.

I stifled the sob that so desperately wanted to escape. I wasn't sure if it was a sob for what I was feeling or for what he was feeling, but I pushed it away regardless. "It is the laws of our kind. There are reasons. Because of your actions…" I looked at the rubble around us. "The so called woman you love is dead, along with the master of the home." I took a deep breath in an attempt to steady my words. "What of her orphaned child? How will she survive? Did you not think…" I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. He didn't think. That was the problem.

Damian stepped forward and put a hand to my shoulder. He knew how hard this was for me. We had been secretly intimate with one another for nearly a year. I felt the confidence I needed through his touch. I turned my eyes back on Fintan and narrowed them at him. My words came out cold and callous, even for me. "You know the consequences of breaking the law." I flinched at the sudden panic Fintan felt. It gave me hope. Maybe he would cooperate. Maybe… "Maybe if you hand it over for us to destroy, we might be able to get the council to reconsider. Maybe they will be more lenient." I felt Damian's hand tighten on my shoulder.

Fintan's eyes narrowed dangerously at me, but then shifted to Damian. His voice became hard and more deranged. "You will never have her! As long as I live, she will too!" Fintan cradled the little monster in one hand and opened his free palm, his hand lighting up into a flame. Damian advanced in front of me as Fiona and Devon followed rank, each brandishing their own flame. Before I could react, the sky had turned an eerie red monotone as fire swept through the sky.

It was too much. They were going to kill Fintan, my foontard (brother)… my twin… I only felt anger and resolve from Fintan. He would fight to the death. He would stand true to his words.

I shook my head convulsively. I couldn't let this happen. Before I could let rationality set it, I brandished my own flames on both hands. I hurled them both at Fiona and Devon. Their guard was down from behind and they didn't even have a chance to turn and see my betrayal. Damian did though.

He looked at me, pain in his eyes. He hesitated as he held the flame in his hands. Then a flame hit him in the shoulder, knocking him down. He looked up at me and my heart broke. I wanted to grovel and beg for his forgiveness. I wanted to explain that I couldn't let them kill my only brother. We were twins, one in the same.

Fintan stepped forward, pulling the hurt and betrayal I saw in Damian's eyes away from me and to him. He changed into his spherical form and retreated. I knew at that moment that Damian would never forgive me and I would be sentenced to death. I had betrayed my people and murdered two of my comrades. Death was the only punishment for that.

I watched as Damian's flame faded away. I couldn't look away.

"Niamh... Why?" Fintan's words pulled me from my despair. He was surprised.

I sighed as tears finally broke free from my eyes. "Because love should not be forbidden... Even the love for an outlawed brother." My voice shook. I sniffled and then looked back to where Damian had left. "Fintan... You have gone against the council... Fiona and Devon are dead… You will be hunted down now." I whispered horrified.

"Niamh... She is my Graahem (child)... She is where my loyalty lies now." His words pierced my heart like a flaming arrow. His loyalty **_was_**** w**ith that thing now.

I cried out in agony. "Just go... It won't be long before reinforcements come. Hide and don't come back. If you do, they will kill you." I had accepted my fate as soon as I saw it in Damian's eyes. I had killed two of my comrades… no, two of my friends. I deserved to die for that. However, maybe my brother, my foontard, could live.

"Niamh..." I knew he could feel my despair, I saw it in his eyes.

"Just go! I will hold them off." I yelled at him, steeling myself as best I could. In one day I lost my love, my brother and probably soon my own life.

"I am sorry," His voice broke as he readjusted the thing in his arms. I hated it! I wished it had never come to exist, but I couldn't let my brother die over it.

"Da hempha ta, foontard (I love you, brother)..." I turned quickly as I felt the reinforcement arrive. I turned back to Fintan. He was torn. "Go!"

He looked at me pained but then flared away. I turned back and fell to my knees. I shed a couple of tears for the loss of my foontard(brother), but I would not cry when they came to punish me. I would be strong then.

I had been wrong about Damian. He had one last act of love for me. He had spared my life. He had told the council that it was Fintan who had murdered Fiona and Devon. No one had dared to question Damian about the impossibility of that. They accepted it, but Damian never trusted me again.

I knew what I had done though and it had been hard to live with the lie. I resigned from the Guard.

Who would have ever guessed that I would be here today, bringing what tore my life apart all those years ago, to this very place. The thought to do right by my people had crossed my mind the moment I realized that Bella was the crea… the chil… my trestka. I could turn her into the council and let fate take care of everything. But as I held onto Bella's hands and felt the trust she had in me, I knew there was no possibility of betraying her or Fintan in that manner.

The whole purpose of bringing Bella to Faery was not to harm her but to make her stronger. In order to truly be strong, you had to know your roots. Maybe when she fully knew, she could fight. She could be safe.

We finally stepped through the opening and the dark was replaced by overwhelming light. The instant heat was refreshing. This was Faery. I looked up to one of the three suns in the sky. It was never night here, just different levels of brightness. The beta sun was in the sky, the brightest and warmest part of the day. The alpha sun was hovering just above the western horizon, waiting to set. On the eastern horizon, the gamma sun was just peaking over.

The entrance was nestled between the Blazing sea and the Decrepit forest. I was pretty sure we wouldn't have to worry about being seen, since I was the one guarding the entrance. That didn't, however, erase the dread that coiled deep inside, telling me that we would be caught.

I looked to Bella who looked at the surroundings in amazement. "Am I dreaming?" She whispered nearly inaudibly. I have basically lived here all my life and even now, every time I returned to Faery, I'd get a sense of euphoria. I could only imagine what she would be feeling. "This is Faery?" Her gazing eyes finally settled on me. I nodded as I darted my eyes around us. Now wasn't the time to be awestruck by the beauty of Faery. I couldn't be sure who would be leaving or entering and this was the only access.

"We have to get somewhere safe." I led Bella away from the entrance toward the Decrepit forest.

"Is that a lake of fire?" Bella asked as she slowed. I shook my head not bothering to turn around. I already knew she could only be speaking of the Blazing sea.

"It's called the Blazing Sea. It's water."

"But it looks like it's on fire…" Bella stated as she caught up to my side.

I pointed up to the sky. "It's Fa Ra Sha (Fire in sky)… you would call it the suns..."

"Fa Ra Sha… I heard Fin say that. That means sun?"

I shrugged. "Fa means fire, ra means in and Sha means sky… Fire in sky. Fa Ra Sha is very important to the fire elemental. It is-"

"Wait, fire elemental?" Bella slowed down, but I kept pulling her along. We entered the forest and I breathed a little easier, allowing our pace to slow only slightly. Not many Drakes venture into the Decrepit forest. Not only did it blot out Fa Ra Sha, but the Dryads mostly visited this ancient forest. Most Drakes weren't fans of them, mostly because they often tried to boast of being the most powerful of the elementals. As if earth could ever be more powerful than fire. Anyway, the forest is their domain. However, Dryads were the lesser threat right now.

I nodded as I kept my eyes and ears peered for trouble. "Yes. Drakes are fire elementals."

"What is a fire elemental?" Bella asked, her voice pitching lower into a whisper.

I groaned inwardly. Fintan had not told her anything. She was worse off now than when she was born. At least then she didn't have a barrier that kept her weak. I would have to really get on to him for this. "An elemental is a being who possesses a natural gift towards one of the four elements; earth, water, air and fire. A Drake is a fire elemental." I glanced at Bella and noticed that she looked confused. "On earth you may call us fire fairies or something like that." I really hated that word, fairies. The way human portrayed us was insulting. Granted, the Sylphs had wings, but they weren't tiny little people. Also, I hated that they thought of us as being pranksters or frivolous. Our jobs were important and we took them seriously.

"So you're saying I am part fairy?" Bella asked with a hint of laughter in her words. It made me growl.

"Elemental…" I corrected as I stopped and turned to Bella with the utmost seriousness. "Don't ever use _fairy_ around any elemental. It's a derogative word here, no one likes it. All elementals are proud beings."

Bella nodded, all the mirth draining from her face. "I didn't mean anything by..." She looked at me frightened and turned her face downward.

I nodded my head and started to walk again. Bella stumbled behind me. "So your eyes change to red when you're angry?" Her words were soft and careful as if she were afraid. That was a good thing. She should be afraid. When you are afraid, you don't underestimate your opponent and you are more careful.

I merely nodded affirmatively.

"Why?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "Well, first of all, the red specks in our eyes aren't just part of the color. It is the fa (fire) within us. I told you before, our emotions are tightly connected to our powers. When we are angry, the flame within us grows. Our eyes change as a warning mechanism to those around us. It would be like a rattlesnake's rattle. The rattlesnake shakes its rattle to warn those around it. Same concept."

"Oh." Bella went quiet and I sighed in relief. Children weren't a common commodity in the Drake village. When our children are born, we send most of them to live on Earth with a human foster family to better learn compassion. It isn't until they come into their power that they return to live in Faery. The children that are left in Faery are trained to be part of the Guard, so they are rarely seen. Bella was very much like what a child would be.

She didn't stay quiet long. "The trees here seem even more suffocating than the ones in Forks." Bella stumbled over a protruding root. I caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Well that's because we are in Dryad territory. The forest is where they thrive. We all have our on defense mechanism. With us, it's our eyes. Also, there is the creuld; it's a really strong sulfur smell that can drive others away." I looked around the dark forest feeling the Dryads magic getting stronger the further we walked. "The Dryads try to keep others out of their forest by giving them a foreboding feeling. If you feel it then they know you are there. They inhabit the trees around us." I heard scurrying to our right and quickly turned towards it. "We should speed up."

Bella clung to me. "Will th-they attack us?" Her voice broke.

I didn't answer her right away. The Dryads weren't known to attack without provocation. However, they were definitely watching us. I could almost feel their eyes roaming. I honestly did not know. Dryads were patient, but also unyielding and stubborn. They did not like trespassers. "I don't not to tempt them though, let's hurry." I sped up, dragging her along. This was way too slow. I would have pulled her into my spherical form, but I wasn't sure her human side could sustain it. It may just incinerate her to ash. It wasn't something I wanted to chance.

We made it through the Decrepit forest with no more than suspicious followers. There was no warning, no hostility, just curiosity. I really wasn't complaining. A fight would have only drawn unwanted attention.

Now, it was a straight path to the Valco's volcanoes. Nestled neatly in the mist of those volcanoes was the Dragon, the Draken village. The volcanoes were deceptive to intruders. You would never guess there was a flourishing village in its midst.

I was relieved when we made it home without pulling any attention onto ourselves. I would have to keep Bella calm so she didn't inadvertently give us away. Even though she had our essence, it was different. If that essence was felt by anyone, they would know something wasn't right. If anyone saw Bella, they would know from her brown eyes that she wasn't full Drake. A full-blooded Drake had either blue eyes or green eyes. The only common brown-eyed elementals were dryads and sylphs. Brown eyes or hazel. Water Nymphs shared much of our own eye colors. I never quiet understood that. Water and fire are complete opposites as are earth and air. However, we share similar characteristics. I always wondered if there was something to that.

"This is your home?" Bella looked around my wombe (home). "It looks a lot like Fin's."

I sealed the windows and the door shut. "You really shouldn't call him Fin. It's very…" I paused trying to remember the English word. "I believe you would call it disrespectful?"

Bella turned to me and looked confused. "He told me to call him Fin. I heard you call him Fintan, should I call him that?" She sat on the only furniture in the room, the bed.

I shook my head. "I call him Fintan because he is my foontard."

"Foontard?" Bella knitted her brows as she put her hands to her knees and leaned forward.

"Foontard means brother. We shared the womb together…"

"So you're twins?" Bella cut me off, biting her bottom lip. She really did need to learn some manners!

I nodded. "Twins, as you say it, are very rare here in Faery. They are held by all elementals to be very special because of the prophecy." I pulled a few books from a cabinet and sat next to Bella on the bed.

"Prophecy?" Bella shifted herself to sit fully on the bed, bringing her legs into an Indian style manner.

I opened one of the books and flipped through some pages. I stopped when I came to the picture I wanted.

Bella looked at it for a few moments and then looked back up at me. "I can't read this..."

"See this?" I pointed to the symbol on the page. "This is the symbol for twins."

"It looks like an oddly shaped roman numeral 2." Bella knitted her brows. "What about the other ones?"

"It's not really clear. See." I pointed to the marking in the middle of the twin symbol. "This looks like part of a spiritual Symbol and part of a Human symbol. There is a theory that perhaps it represents both spiritual and man coming together somehow. And do you see this one." I pointed to the marking above the twin symbol. This is Fa, the fire symbol and this is Era, the air symbol. It's odd that they have the two overlapping one another." I cocked my head to the side. "See how they all seem like they are wrapped around the twin symbol?" I looked up at Bella and she was smiling at the picture.

"It's almost like the other**s** are caressing the twins. What about these ones under them and to the side?"

"I pointed to the left. "This is Ora, the earth symbol." I pointed to the one to the right. "This is Ki, the water symbol. These three symbols at the bottom are for each realm." I pointed to two swirly hooks. "This is the symbol for Haven, that's the realm that the spirituals inhabit." I pointed to the next one. "This I am sure you recognize."

"Earth." Bella nodded. Then she pointed to the seven-pointed star. "This is the symbol for Faery?"

I nodded. She had good deductive reasoning. That was a good thing. "The human race resides on Earth and the elementals live in Faery."

Bella nodded in understanding but then looked at me with curiosity dancing wildly in her eyes. "So what does all the symbols mean together?"

"Well, like the prophecies you have on earth, we only have theories. The most common theory is that there will be a set of twins born. It is thought that these twins will unite all three races as equals."

"Oh…" Bella looked at the picture again. "And I am guessing those twins haven't been born yet or haven't realized their purpose yet."

I shook my head. "No." If the theory were correct, then I would doubt there would be the skirmish between the elementals. I doubt there would be the great divide between the spirituals and elementals either.

"You told me what elementals are. What are spirituals?"

"I am sorry, I don't know much about spirituals. All I know is that they harness something none of the elementals do, Spirit. Because of that, they are responsible for guidance and above all else, protection. They are fierce when it comes to battle. I would imagine they would make good duel partners for us Drakes." I noticed a blush creep across Bella's face. Was she angry about something? "Are you angry?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Why?" Her blush deepened.

"You're face is turning red. That typically happens when a Drake is angry."

This only caused the redness to intensify. "Oh. That's just a me thing. I blush easily. When you grouped me in with you as being a Drake, it was nice."

I knitted my brows. "Blush? You call the redness in your cheeks a blush?" I wasn't as familiar with the human anatomy or their daily lives as Fintan was. He was one of the children sent to Earth. I was kept behind to train for the Guard. "So you blush when you feel nice?"

Bella hesitated before she nodded. "I do at least. I blush with just about any emotion I have." She frowned. "I think that is one of the reasons why I am so easily read by others."

"I think it is because you are so child like. Children are predictable."

Bella lifted her head and scrunched up her brows. "Child like?" She laughed. "I can't really say I have heard that one before. Most people think I act older than my age."

It was my turn to scrunch my brows. "No, you are very much child like. Ignorant, disrespectful and exuberantly curious." Bella's cheeks turned a red color again. "Are you feeling nice again?"

Bella frowned. "I am not ignorant." She sighed. "I am sorry I am being disrespectful, but I am not aware of your customs." She looked down at her balled fists. "You know…" She looked back up at me and I was surprised to see the red in her eyes start to intensify. "I am new to all this. I have only known about you and elementals for a day now."

"You're angry now?" I asked as the brown in her eyes grew smaller and smaller.

As if a switch was flicked off, her eyes returned to normal as she let out a sigh and released her fists. "No. I'm not angry…"

I laughed. "I just don't understand you. You work so differently than the way full blooded Drakes do." I gingerly put my fingertips to her cheeks. "How are you able to do it?"

Bella lifted her face away from my fingers. "Do what?" Her tone was defiant, her eyes were confused and weariness settled in around her shoulders. She was a mass of contradicting emotions. Were all humans like this?

"Just everything about you. I mean, right now you shouldn't be able to use any of your powers. Fintan put a barrier on you. Yet here you are. I really don't understand it. With the half-breeds in other elementals, they don't even possess any manifestations of powers. They can't even cross over in Faery. But you, not only are you able to cross the divide, you were able to summon it on your own.". I shook my head in disbelief. "It's just... How do you say it? Strange?"

Bella looked down into her lap for a few moments before she spoke. "Are there any others like me? Other Drake half-breeds?"

I opened another book and slowly turned the pages looking for a portrait of the family. "No, that's forbidden." I found the portrait. There was a female with bright auburn red hair. She held a bundle wrapped in red. Next to her was a male with blonde hair with red streaks blazing through his wild mane. He too held a bundle wrapped in red. I let my gaze linger on the male. He was our infeeairno(father). Fintan was almost a spitting image of him, with the exception of the hair. I, on the other hand, only inherited his hair color. I took on more of the characteristics of my infiana (mother).

"Forbidden? How come I..." I looked up quickly to Bella. Again, I couldn't discern the emotions reflecting in her face.

"You shouldn't have come to exist." I stated simply as a fact. Her face contorted into pain. "There are reasons why it is forbidden to fall in love with a human." I stood from the bed and scurried to the books again. "Umm, here we go." I pulled out a thin booklet and returned to Bella's side. Bella looked over my shoulder as I began to read aloud.

"The Drakes are a proud and noble race. They are strong, cunning and passionate. Everything that encompasses a Drake helps them in their quest to help mankind. It is the Drake that gives the spark of life to all newborns. It is the Drake that gives the grieving the will to keep going. Although, so much good is known about the Drakes, we have a dark secret in our history. It was the fire in our blood that created one of the man's deadliest hunters.

"The story takes us back centuries ago. It involved a young Drake by the name of Edana. She was a fiery little sprite. However, she fell in love with a human by the name of Aiden. He was the nephew of her foster parents.

"He was a slight boy of seventeen. Hair as fair as the sun and skin the color of sun kissed caramel.

"Aiden was working out in the field when a group of robbers came upon the farmhouse. Aiden heard his aunt's scream from the house and took off running, leaving the mule and plow in the field. Aiden's uncle had taken Edana to the market. It was left to Aiden to protect the farm. The adrenalin was thrumming through his blood as he burst through the door. 'Aunt Enya!'

"There were two big thugs. One had the boy's aunt in a manner that was improper. "Let go of her!" Aiden balled his fists as the two scoundrels turned towards him releasing the woman.

"'Looks like we have a little hero with us.**'** One of the men taunted. **'**Such a small one at that.**'**

"The other man laughed a gargled laugh as his belly bounced unhealthily. They were both grimy and foul men.

"'Go back where you came from you disgusting...**'** The door opened.

"Aiden's entire body tensed as the two men looked past him and grinned. **'**What do we have here? A gift from the gods?**'**

"'Aiden?**'** Edana touched his shoulder.

"'Get out.**'** Aiden hissed at Edana. Her hand flinched at the anger in Aiden's tone.

"The big, unhealthy, smelly man grabbed Edana's arm and pulled her into his own. **'**Let go of me.**'** Edana hit him on the chest.

"'Fiery! I like a girl with spirit!**'** He practically groaned in pleasure.

"Aiden didn't hesitate as he swung his fist at the man holding Edana. **'**Don't ever touch her!**'** There was a menacing edge to Aiden's voice.

"The man fell back as he released Edana, causing her to fall to the ground. Aiden gritted his teeth and stood over Edana protectively. The man rubbed his jaw as he squared his eyes on Aiden. **'**You bloody prick!**'**

"A raucous laugh came from Aiden's back as the other man made his presence known again. **'**He docked you good there, Edgar!**'** The man looked down at Edana. **'**There, there my pretty little...**'** The thinner man stopped short when Aiden turned on him, blocking his view of Edana.

"'Edana, go!**'** Aiden squared his shoulder readying himself for a fight.

"'No, I'm not leaving you!**'** Her voice shook as she looked up to Aiden.

"'Edana, where is Uncle Eoghan?**'** He never took his eyes off the man.

"'He is in the field putting away the plow and—**'** her words stopped short when the big burly man tackled Aiden to the floor. An audible crack resonated through the floor. **'**Aiden!**'** Edana scrambled to her feet. Before she could go to him, the smaller man grabbed her and held her in his arms. **'**Let go of me!**' **Edana screamed.

"'Leave her alone!**'** Aiden's voice croaked weakly as he tried to maneuver away from the burly goon. Aiden seemed to be incapable of moving his right arm. It hung limply as he swung a weaker left punch.

"'Edgar, just finish it already, I have my bounty, I am ready to go.**'** The thin man smelled Edana. **'**Mmm... It's been several months since I had a woman... You're a little young, but will do nicely.**'**

"Aiden's voice grew stronger as his eyes flashed anger. He turned his head towards Edana and the thin man. **'**Don't you dare touc—**'** The last of his sentence croaked in a gasp. His head snapped to the burley man pulling a dirk out that was hidden in his shirt.

"Aiden's eyes flickered as Edana started to shake her head and scream. **'**NO! Aiden! What hav...**'** Edana's breathing grew more sporadic as her eyes began to burn as she watched Aidan be stabbed. **'**Aiden!**'** Edana's already ivory face blanched to a ghostly white color. Then a heart-shattering scream escaped her lips as the man behind her screamed in pain and then became ash.

"The burley man only had enough time to see his death as he became consumed by fire. He stood and screamed as he tried to put out the flame, but it only burned hotter. And then he combusted into ash.

"Edana's look was fierce and dangerous. She did not have a trace of remorse on her face for taking the men's lives. Her face only shifted to immense grief as she turned her attention to Aiden lying nearly lifeless on the dirty floor. She ran to his side and put her hands over his wound, as if to try to stop the bleeding. **'**Aiden, you're going to be okay.**'** She looked over his body, panic thick in her eyes.

"'Edana...**'** Aiden's voice was weak as he cringed with pain. **'**Sor... Sorry I couldn't...**'** Aiden groaned in pain.

'Shhh... Don't talk, you'll be okay...**'** Edana's panic grew more noticeable.

"Enya stepped out from hiding and she too ran to Aiden's side. **'**Aiden, oh God no. He's dying.**'** She looked to Edana expectantly. **'**Do something, please.**'**

"Edana didn't look at Enya, she kept her grief-filled eyes on Aiden. **'**I don't know how...**'** Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Aiden smiled up at Edana as his breath grew further apart. **'**It's o...kay,**'** he struggled. **'**I... I love…**'** He looked at her as grief entered his own eyes. **'**You.**'**

"Edana's eyes grew wide. **'**Aiden...**'** He gasped again and then his chest stopped rising. **'**Aiden!**'** Panic flooded Edana as Enya scrambled up and ran out to get her husband. When they finally returned, Aiden was sitting over Edana's lifeless body, tears in his eyes and blood on his lips. **'**I... I...**'**

"'Aiden... What?**'** Enya began to say, but then Aiden was up and ran off with Edana's body. That was the last time Enya and Eoghan had seen their nephew. Edana's body was found a week later. All her blood was drained as a death spree had started as the first Kre Kruda (vampire) was born.

"It is believed that Aiden was selfish and had drained Edana's lifeblood to gain her life's essence. The blood poisoned Aiden's system. The fire in the blood did not kill Aiden, but changed him to a new creature, one that craved man's lifeblood to sustain his own life.

"Aiden was never found, but other vampires had popped up. Apparently, the blood that poisoned Aiden became like a venom, changing anyone left living after being bitten by him.

"What kind of monster he must have been to murder someone who loved him so much."

I cleared my throat as I closed the book not bothering to read more, as it didn't pertain to what we were currently talking about. "It was after that incident that loving a human in a romantic way was forbidden. They are greedy and can't be trusted."

"We aren't all like that." Bella said in a quiet voice.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You're the only human I have ever encountered."

"Wait." Bella's head snapped up suddenly. "Kre Krudas… vampires are connected to Drakes?" I nodded my head as she continued. "I wonder if that was why I felt comfortable with them."

It took a moment for her statement to sink in. When it did, I felt both sick and angry. "You spend time with Kre Krudas (Vampires)? Are you that ignorant? They are evil and vile! It is more dangerous for you than any normal human. You carry within you the Draken blood. Our blood is like..." I hesitated not knowing how to precisely explain it in English. "I don't know how you say it. I am not as proficient in your language as my brother." I shook my head again.

"Edward and the other Cullens don't drink human blood. They are different."

"They are all the same... It's the magic in our blood. Do you understand the purposes of the elementals?"

Bella shook her head wearily. It only served to make me more angry at Fintan. Why had he not taught her anything? I released a slow, nasally sigh and proceeded to school her further in our ways. "Well, first off, let me reiterate that there are three classes of beings. There are the spirituals, elementals and then man. If you were to categorize us into a familiar hierarchy…" I paused a moment and studied Bella. I didn't want to confuse her, all this information was probably overloading her brain as it was. "Lets use a family structure, man would be the child. They are powerless and ignorant of the world around them. The spirituals would be the paternal figure. They provide guidance and protection. elementals would be categorized into the maternal figure, we do everything else pretty much. Each elemental has their own gifts they bestow on man. The Sylphs sustain life. They are the givers of air you breathe. The Dryads nurture life. They grow the food that feed you. Nymphs provide the transition between life and death. They provide the water that soothes your fears in that moment of death. As Drakes, we contain within our bodies the essence of life. We provide the spark of life that you need to live and keep it going in times of grief."

Bella concentrated on my words, but I was pretty sure she wasn't quiet grasping my point in telling her this information. "We have the essence of life within us Bella. Kre Krudas crave that essence. They crave that life. You can't be around them. Even if they haven't had your blood yet, they will fall under the influence of it." I paused as Bella began to shake her head. She opened her mouth to say something but I held up my hand to stop her. "Bella… They will falter and that will only lead to your death. Elementals live a really long time, but don't let that fool you. We are not immortal. We can die."

Bella furrowed her brows and shook her head again. "I trust them, especially Edward. I trust them with my life. They would never hurt me."

I furrowed my own brows. "You're a true Shitska (imbecile) if you think that. I can't believe Fintan would allow you to assoc—"

"Fin has no say in who I associate with!" Bella stood from the bed and glared down at me.

I too jumped up and glared up at her. "He has every say in it! He's one of the sole reasons why you are alive today! All these years he has kept you hidde—"

Bella's breathing increased. "No, I have my mother and father to thank for my life! Apparently Fin has protected me in times of real trouble, but that hardly constitutes having any control over my life!"

It was my turn for my breathing to hitch. "What are you talking about?" It took everything I had not to scream at her. How dare she be so disrespectful and ungrateful towards Fintan. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn in unison with my eyes. "Ignorant people should not speak of things they know not of!"

I was taken back yet again when Bella's eyes burst into a blazing red as her cheeks too became red. "I AM NOT IGNORANT!" She quickly turned away from me and started to pace. It was at that moment that I truly felt Bella's essence. It was partly hidden behind the barrier Fintan implemented, but it was steadily knocking away that wall. It was strong and powerful. I was surprised that Fintan's barrier held as long as it did. Was this the reason the Council did not want a hybrid? How was it possible for a half human, half Drake to be this powerful? It didn't make sense. "You brought me here to learn and now you have already insulted me more than a stranger is entitled to do so!"

I could almost see the fire within her blazing. She needed to calm down before anyone else noticed her essence. "Bella. I am… sorry." I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't really sorry. I only stated facts. Humans were so hysterical. Bella narrowed her eyes at me. I had to bite on my tongue to keep it from lashing out. If we weren't in Faery or if our lives didn't depend on her being calm, I would have spoken my mind. That wasn't the case though, she needed to calm down. "Bella. You need to calm down, your ess—" I stopped short when a felt a familiar essence near by.

I snatched Bella by the arm and yanked her away from the door. "Bella listen to me." I tried to hide the terror I was feeling, but my words came out too frantic. The anger faded from Bella's eyes as she stared at me wide eyed. "Someone is coming. Stay as calm as you can! No anger, no fear, nothing, okay?" My voice went into a hushed whisper. "Please, be quiet, remember, they can't know you are here."

Bella nodded. Although I it was faint, I could still feel her essence. "Bella... You have to do better. Relax..." I tried to calm myself in the process.

"Who is comi—"

I pushed her down between the bed and the wall and shushed her as I practically flew to the door. When I slammed it open, my heart stuttered when I laid my eyes on him.

Why did it have to be him, why did it have to be Damian?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, akira-loves95613, coffee000, Pianogirl05, christyallen89, horselover949, nickie34love, sweetinpink625.**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome!**

**(*A little side note: vampires were created from the blood and magic of the Drakes. Just as a mate is important to a vampire, the same goes for a Drake and his or her true mate. Its like true love, soul-mate, imprint... Whatever word you want to substitute.)**

**Chapter 20**

**Niamh's point of view**

I looked into his hard face. He didn't show an ounce of emotion as he glared down at me. I wasn't sure if he felt Bella's essence or if I had just become attuned to it. It seemed to vibrate through me. Then again, maybe it was my own fear that was making me paranoid.

"Che council laas jestif ta silhu (The council has summoned your presence)." His voice was cold and harsh. Even after all these years, it made me wince in emotional pain seeing and hearing the distance in him. Even in our roles in the Guard, his voice had been kind and warm. I hated this new Damian, the one I created.

"Dami..." His eyes hardened even further. "Da sac Capton, quental es kiast cheevio (I mean Captain, what is this about)?"

"Ta laas sicten ta hist (You have abandoned your post). Da laas grut gaft de fumma ta oma che council (I have been instructed to bring you before the council).

"Taum huk yan kasti taphu Council jamaius (Since when does that warrant council involvment)?" I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. Something was up.

Damian didn't alter his tone or posture. He was the epitome of the Guard, disciplined and detached. It made my heart falter a beat. "Niamh, ta shatta fir es kez sonte phuna de… (Niamh, you know it is not my place to…)" His voice trailed off as he stared past me. A flicker of suspicion crossed his eyes. I shut the door slightly, blocking his view. His eyes roved back to me, anger replacing the detachment that was there. "Chemgru ta biam shatta, taum tacu de sombea mauv kiast shest. Fintan laas grut meindse de ombay che enterance, liesta laas fisstee shu Da mae krudase ta ra-de shappaus de tromp ta jamaius ru (Maybe you should know, since you're to blame for this mess. Fintan has been trying to call the entrance, we have found him. I am taking you into detainment to keep your involvement out.)."

My heart started thrumming quickly. "Ta fisstee Fintan? Keem ya ta shatta te shiz-kez mo siep? Te laas oma. (You found Fintan? How do you know he won't just run? He has before)."

Damian smiled cruelly, "Grula te shiz leb de taesli. Unf ta cu shappat, liesta shiz teepa che enterance de shu (Because he will come to us. Once you are detained, we will open the entrance to him)."

Tears came to my eyes and I took Damian's hand. "Gamou Damian, gamou ya-kez! Ta shatta te es-kez mamest hu che fuaum te-es grut atkuut (Please Damian, please don't! You know he isn't guilty of the crime he's been charged)."

Damian stiffened. He glared at our hands joined. I quickly released his hand and took a step back as he began to speak. "Fir yan-kez yatta. Che quat es de sheveil som deim (It doesn't matter. The order is to kill on sight)."

I felt my cheeks burn. "Aft! Da shiz-kez viam ta (No! I won't let you)!" I stepped back from him. "Da shiz…(I will…)" I shook my head trying to process what Damian was telling me. I wouldn't let them just kill Fintan. "Da shiz gaf che council fir est li (I will tell the council it was me)!"

I must have been imagining things because I thought I saw a pain cross his face. He gripped my arm and pushed me back into my wombe (home) "Ta shiz-kez (You won't)." The detachment was back in place masking his emotions from me. He closed the door behind us, sealing us in the room where Bella was hiding. I could feel her essence teetering in fear. Please Bella, stay calm. "Ya-kez notia kiast tauf Niamh. Mo gabba. Ta shatta quental che Guard noz ya (Don't make this difficult Niamh. Just cooperate. You know what the Guard can do)..." His eyes flashed threateningly at me as he lifted his hand. His hand lit up in a small flame.

I took another step back. I had to get Bella out of here. "Damian, thua (why)?" The tears cooled my flaming cheeks as they trailed down.

Damian's hand closed suddenly as he looked taken back. He hesitated. He looked around the room and then spoke, not that cold harsh way he had before. It wasn't warm and kind either, it was pained. "Ta noz-kez viam ta akuu unt ta-phelm sheveilt (I can't let you go get yourself killed)." His eyes lowered guiltily. "Ta-cu sonte shastie (You're my true mate)." He turned from me ashamed.

I stood there, motionless. This was the first time since that day that Damian had admitted any feelings for me. For a moment, the hatred I harbored for Bella for all those years came rushing back. It was because of her that I was pitted between the two most important men of my life, my shastie (true mate) and my foontard (brother). If she were never born, Fintan would be home and I could be with Damian. I shook my head to rid myself of those emotions and thoughts. It wasn't really Bella's fault. Bella wasn't evil or vile. On the contrary, there was something about her that drew you in, made you want to protect her. Damian turned to me as I spoke, "Si da gabba... Si da akuu, noz da laas tyde kiept de fuind sonte-phelm (If I cooperate… If I agree to go, can I have a moment alone first to collect myself)?" The tears were still fresh on my cheeks.

Damian lifted his hand as if to caress my face, but hesitated before dropping his hand again. He nodded slowly. "Utin tyde, shant liesta akuu (Only a moment, then we go)." His voice took on the harshness of before, but it wasn't detached and cold, just urgent.

I nodded as he turned and left the room. I wanted to crumble right there, but I had things to do. I ran to where Bella was hidden. She looked up at me petrified. "Bella. I have to go with him. When we are gone, I want you to get back to the entrance. Take the Decrepit forest. Make sure the entrance is clear before you go." A sob broke fourth as I thought of Fintan. "When you get to the entrance, concentrate on Fintan. The Fruhaadi bond will take you directly to him." The tears were streaming down my cheeks again. "Tell Fintan to run and hide..." I hiccupped and tried to still the tears. "Bella, I am so sorry. I am sorry for taking you here and for hating you before this. The council was wrong about you... _I_ was wrong about you." I didn't give her a chance to say anything before continuing. "Please tell Fintan I didn't mean to-" I turned towards the door as it opened. He looked at me and nodded. I returned his nod and walked to the door. I looked towards the bed where Bella was hiding and sent a prayer up to Fa Ra Sha that she made it back to Fintan before the Guard did.

**Bella's point of view**

Petrified wasn't a strong enough word for the fear that was coursing through my veins. I couldn't see who had come but I could hear the contrition in his voice. I could also hear the pain in Naimh's voice. I couldn't understand their words, but that didn't still the panic Niamh cautioned me against. I felt hot and cold all at the same time. The small space I was in suddenly felt even smaller and more obvious as I heard the door shut. They were in the room.

_Calm down!_ I mentally yelled at myself. Then the door opened and shut again. I listened hard and had to bite my bottom lip to squelch the scream that threatened my sanity when Niamh fell to the bed.

She had been crying. Her eyes were still swimming with unshed tears. Niamh began to tell me that I had to leave and I shook my head negatively, trying to tell her I couldn't go alone, but then she started to cry again. She grimaced and continued, saying through her tears that I had to find Fin. I had only known Niamh for this one day, but it seemed off for her to shed tears with such abandon. It didn't fit her personality. She seemed so strong. I swallowed my own fears back, trying to keep the tears from my own eyes. Niamh hiccupped and paused for a moment, swallowing back tears of her own. Then she began apologizing for… hating me? For some reason, I felt a pain in my gut from that statement. Suddenly she was gone as the door opened.

Oh God. I couldn't do this. How did I always seem to get in these impossible situations?

When the door shut, I stayed where I was and concentrated on every sound. I waited for what seemed like half an hour, my sanity truly being tested. The entire time, I mentally traced back the steps we took to get here. After I was sure I could remember, I worked up enough courage to squeeze myself out of the little place of hiding.

I wasn't sure I could make it back to the entrance.

I could trip and get caught. I could die here. Then I would never be able to tell Charlie that I was sorry. I wouldn't go back to high school. I wouldn't be able to ever try and reconcile with Renee. I wouldn't be able to make it up to Jacob for ditching him. That caused me great pain remembering the disappointment on Jacob's face. Then I started to panic when I realized I would never see Edward again. I wrapped my arms around my chest. I felt a tearing in my heart at the possibility of never seeing Edward's beautiful face or hearing his musical voice.

'_Bella, you can do this_.' His lyrical voice practically sang in my memory. He had faith in my abilities, even when I myself had none. His voice made the ache a little better though. I peeked out of the window; the day wasn't over, but it was dimming. It would probably be best to wait for nightfall. Although, it wouldn't really be much of an advantage. They could see in the dark. I sat on the bed and shook my head to myself. I was just procrastinating. I was alone and scared senseless. Why had I ever agreed to come? It was stupid and reckless. When had I turned into that type of person? I always thought everything through. I was methodical and precise.

I guess I hadn't been much like that since I returned to Forks. It seems like my life has been thrown into more turmoil in that small little town than in any of the large cities Renee and I frequented in my shallow life. Shallow because I was only seventeen and didn't have a chance to live. I grew up as the mother figure, taking care of Renee. I was the responsible one. I never spent time with friends or went out.

I laughed out, feeing a little hysterical. I had thought moving back to Forks would be the death of me, which in retrospect, it still may be. The truth of the matter is that I didn't start truly living until I came back. I had found so much in that little town. There was Charlie; he was truly a wonderful dad. If he was a Drake, it wouldn't matter to me. There was Jacob; my heart squeezed a little again, remembering the sadness in his face when we pulled away that day. I had ditched him to play ball with Edward… Then I thought about the first time I met Edward; although it wasn't a pleasant memory, it was the first time I had ever wanted someone to notice me. I remembered every touch and kiss Edward and I shared, each instance was like time had stopped for that moment.

Okay, death is inevitable, so maybe Forks wouldn't be the death of me. However, Forks did bring me family, friends, and even love. Forks wasn't a curse, it was a blessing. I stood resolutely. I was not going to let all that be taken away now. I was going to make it back home and I would go on living!

It had taken a few hours for me to realize that the sun did not set here. Just as I thought it would be only moments before night fell, the sun was rising in the east. So I had waited for what seemed like ages for the streets to clear. It never fully did, but a lull did make it possible to sneak out unnoticed.

I stuck to the shadows, more for my own comfort than to be unseen. I felt like the giant pink elephant in the room, like I was so obvious. It was probably because of Niamh's warning. I took it for every grain of caution it provoked. I didn't want to be caught. I kept everyone I loved and wanted to return to etched in my mind. They were my motivation. They were what kept me moving between shadows.

I was surprised how easy it was, in retrospect, to get out of the little village. It seemed like it took hours to put enough distance between myself and that place before I could actually breathe. I kept moving though. I had a long way to go to get to the entrance and I could only pray that I was going the right way.

It took longer to get to the Decrepit Forest than I had remembered. But here it stood, blocking my way to the entrance. I didn't want to jinx myself for making it this far by stopping, but I did. I felt hesitant about entering the forest. It had felt smothering, overbearing. Now, here I stood, about to enter it alone.

I looked to either sides of the forest, but it seemed to expand in both directions infinitely. The only way was through it.

A shiver ran the length of my body as I forced one foot in front of the other. Niamh's words replayed in an endless loop. Maybe it was the urgency in her voice. Maybe it was the horror and pain in her eyes. Whatever it was, I knew I needed to hurry and warn Fin.

As soon as the shadow of the forest engulfed me, I felt isolated. The trees seemed like they were encroaching on me, but I pushed each foot forward, not allowing even a fraction of hesitation. If I allowed it, I would crumble in on myself and I couldn't allow that to happen. What would happen with Fin and Niamh if I allowed that?

A branch above creaked, causing my head to jerk up. There was nothing. It had to be the wind. _That was all_, I assured myself. I picked up my pace.

It wasn't long before the trees began to moan and creak even more, causing fear to coil more tightly around my lungs. That in turn made it hard to bring in oxygen to fill my lungs.

I could feel eyes roving over me, watching each hurried step I took. Dryads inhabited the trees. That was what Niamh had said. Was that possible? I wasn't sure why I still questioned the possibilities of anything after all I had seen. Vampires were real as were fairies. What else was real? Then again, maybe I was going about this the wrong way. Maybe none of this was real. Maybe I was at home dreaming. Maybe I dreamed up all the Cullens and this whole world of make-believe. Maybe I would wake up at any moment…

I mentally sighed because I knew this was not a figment of my imagination. I was not that imaginative. Besides, I wouldn't want it to be a dream. I would take everything this crazy mixed up world offered to keep my Edward.

Another creak directly behind me caused my heart to spike. In response I pushed my feet faster into a sprint. I wasn't a runner and I could feel my body protesting this course of action. My legs were aching from the intense burning in my thighs as I pushed my feet forward. _Please don't trip. Please don't trip._ I kept my eyes to the ground as I ran so I didn't snag my feet on anything.

Then something large came into my view just as it made a painful blow against my chest. I fell backwards feeling the air rush out of my lungs. I felt disoriented as I inhaled deeply trying to replenish the air that I lost. When I looked up, I expected to see someone standing menacingly over me. Relief flooded me when it was only a large branch hanging low on the tree.

I shook my head as I silently laughed to myself. I was losing it. I was being ridiculous letting the groaning of the forest get to me. Trees, especially old ones, did that sort of thing, right? Yes, they did.

I started to feel more relaxed and at ease. I looked around the forest and realized it was actually quiet beautiful. There were splashes of every color. The leaves were green and shiny. The trees ranged from shades of white to brown and as dark as black. Flowers of violet, orange, pink, blue and red dotted the trees and brush. It was the enchanted forest of fairy tales. How did I ever see it as sinister or foreboding?

"What? What are you?" A small whisper startled me from behind.

I jumped away from the sound and turned all in one motion. There behind me was a small child, she couldn't have been any older than eight or nine. She had long flowing brown hair that skirted the dirt she was knelling on. Her deep brown eyes were big and round with curiosity. She had an ivory complexion that further offset her brown hair and eyes. She looked very sweet and innocent. She frowned at me and knitted her tiny brows. "You are Drake?" She crawled back away from me slightly, fear pulsating in their childish brown eyes.

The fear I had been feeling earlier began to make itself known again. "Please don't go!"

The girl stopped and looked at me again. Her eyes roved over me and she shook her head. "What are you?" She crawled forward slightly, returning to the position she was previously in.

"My name is Bella. I'm a little lost." I forced a smile and tried to push the fear that already weighed down my gut out of my system.

"Bella?" The fear faded as she smiled. I had never seen a more precious smile. All the fear vanished and elation filled me. "I am Felicia." She stood and I questioned if maybe I was wrong in guessing her age. She was much too small. Maybe around six?

I smiled a little more genuinely. "Hi Felicia." I pushed myself to stand. Felicia stood just below chest level.

She seemed to bounce excitedly as she looked at me more curiously. "I've never seen a Bella before." She laughed in a child like manner. Her jovial manner and bell like laughter reminded me of someone. "I thought you were a Drake..." She stuck her tongue out and made a disagreeable face. "I'm not allowed to talk to them. But you can't be one because they all look alike and you don't... But you're not Dryad... Are you a Sylph? I've never seen a Sylph before. They pretty much stay unseen."

She kept talking insistently and I just nodded politely. I really didn't have much experience with young children. Were they always so gabby and friendly? I didn't see any danger in Felicia at all. Why had Niamh been so cautious about Dryads?

"You're dressed funny too and why were you running? Were you scared? I was scared too at first. When you fell down, I was relieved. You couldn't be one of those..." She paused and looked at me curiously. For some reason, I felt curious too. "Why do your eyes look like that?"

It took me a moment to realize what she meant. "Oh... Well... Can you keep a secret?" I peered around the forest dramatically and leaned in as if I was about to divulge the most important secret. I wasn't sure why I was telling her this, but I felt comfortable with her. I felt a type of connection with her. Felicia nodded excitedly, a gleam sparkling in her eyes. I cupped a hand to one side of my mouth and whispered. "I'm half Dr..." Wait. She was afraid of Drakes. I couldn't just tell her I was half drake. "Human," I substituted.

Felicia laughed exuberantly. "That's silly. Humans can't come to Faery. Not even half breeds." Suddenly she took my hand in hers and started to pull me further into the forest. "They can't cross the void between realms."

Her words had caught my attention. Humans couldn't cross the void, not even half breeds. How was that possible? Then, her words were quickly lost for the moment when I realized the change in my direction. "Felicia..." She paused from her tirade of words and looked up to me. "I can't go with you. I have to go back home... Back to earth."

She looked at me confused. Suddenly I felt really sad and abandoned. I felt the prickle of tears sting my eyes. Why was I feeling so lonely and vulnerable all of a sudden?

"You can't be human." She finally said with tears in her eyes. "Why don't you want to be my friend?"

I dropped down to my knees and looked her in the eyes. "Felicia, I need to get home. A friend of mine is in trouble."

Felicia frowned and a feeling of disbelief flooded me. What was wrong with me? She shook her head. "You don't want to stay and play with me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I shook my head. "It's not that. I _can't_ stay." More pain washed over me and I saw the tears in Felicia's eyes. Was I feeling what she felt? 'The Dryads try to keep others out of their forest by giving them a foreboding feeling.' Niamh's words echoed through my head. Was it possible that Dryads had the power of empathy? Instantly, my mind went to Jasper. I wondered if there was any connection between Felicia and Jasper.

"But…" She looked down at the earth beneath her bare feet. I took in her wardrobe. She wore a lot of green and brown and what looked like a full body, faded dark green leotard. It stretched down to her ankles and extended up into a quarter sleeve top. A plain brown piece of fabric was tied hastily around her waist. She did not wear any shoes, just as Niamh hadn't. Were shoes not worn here? Across the neckline of her leotard, a vine of green leaves and pink flowers I couldn't identify hugged her tiny shoulders. The same pink flowers that lined her shoulders also sporadically adorned her long flowing hair. "I…" She looked up at me again and everything in me wanted to comfort her. "I don't want to be alone." Her bottom lip trembled slightly, but she quickly sucked in her lip.

"Felicia… I…" My heart felt like it was breaking. I felt more alone. Then anxiety claimed me in its iron grip.

Felicia turned her head from me as she searched the treetops. Her already ivory complexion turned a ghostly white. "There's soo many of them…"

I looked up into the trees too, but saw nothing. That didn't stop the fear from squeezing me. "So many what?" What had her so frightened?

"Drakes." She said as she coward back towards the darker part of the forest.

Drakes? No! I quickly stood. I had to get out of here before they made it to the entrance. They were after Fin. Regardless of how well I knew him, or didn't as the fact stood, he had helped me time and time again. I looked to where Felicia trembled. She was barely distinguishable from the tree she hid behind. "Felicia. Please help me!" I felt my entire body trembling too. She turned her head down and looked at me. The trembling ceased momentarily. "I need to get to the entrance before they do. How do I get there?" I stepped forward and kneeled to be eye level with her again.

Felicia shook her head. "They're too fast. I can't keep up with them…" The fear started to rise in me again as Felicia's eyes went wide again as she looked up. "So many."

I tried to push the fear away. "Felicia. I need you to focus." She looked down at me again questioningly. "Are you an empath?" She looked more confused. "Can you slow them down with you're emotions?"

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh... I… I can try…"

"Good! Can you make them feel uneasy? Make them apprehens—scared?" I looked up and could not make anything out.

Felicia nodded and before I knew it, I myself felt uneasy. I wasn't sure if it was her magic or just the situation that caused it. The feeling intensified and then was gone. Felicia shook her head. "There are too many."

I felt my heart begin to race. I had to help Fin. I had to get to him before they did. Suddenly everything began to spin as my face started to flush. No. Now wasn't the time for this; I had to get out of here.

"I know!" Felicia yelled pulling me away from the oblivion that was in the throws of pulling me under. She hugged the tree she was hiding behind. She closed her eyes in concentration and a wave of determination washed over me. It eased the spinning and allowed me to take in several deep breaths.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but then suddenly, two individuals fell to the ground with a thud. I couldn't stifle the startled scream that escaped my lips. I jumped back, closer to Felicia. She released the tree she was holding onto and stumbled back. I caught her and steadied her. "What did you do?"

She looked at me through half lowered eyes as if she were very sleepy. "I asked the tree to stop them." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough. I only got two of them." She yawned as she slowly blinked her eyes.

I smiled at her. She didn't know me and she was willing to do this for me. I didn't understand what she did, but I could see the toll it took for her to do it. "You did good…" She smiled sleepily at me and then closed her eyes. Fear snaked itself up into my heart. Was she dead?

Then a soft snore informed me that she was only sleeping. I sighed in relief. "Thank you Felicia." I looked around the forest. My head snapped back to the two that had fallen when they started to move. I sucked in a deep breath and held it. How could they be okay? Surely they would have broken every bone in their body.

I tucked Felicia's tiny body into my arms as I tried to push myself further into the darkness.

"Keisha, cu ta siam?" A boy stood up a little wobbly. His hair was fair as fresh clean snow. He didn't look old though. He looked to be around my age. His skin too was an ivory color.

A female with auburn red hair stood and glanced around the forest. "Quental est kasti?"

"Da ya-kez shatta, bout da ya-kez hemp fir feb." He looked around the woods nervously.

The female walked around and glanced between trees. "Unotfur es voatse taesli." Her eyes narrowed and I was sure she was looking directly at us.

"Yakez gru omp chausee, ta shatta keem kiastot huumpa cu." The male looked up and before my eyes, he became an orb of fire. "Leb som Keisha."

"Bella's my fri-?" Felicia's small voice cut off as I quickly covered her mouth. She was dreaming. When I looked up, it was too late. The female heard. She held two flames in her hands.

"Com- o-ut!" Her English seemed broken, like she wasn't accustomed to speaking it. It took some of the fierceness out of her command. I looked down at Felicia. We were sitting ducks.

The male rematerialized and approached where we were hidden. I quickly laid Felicia down and scrambled out into the open. It was idiotic of me, I know. But if they found both of us, then Felicia would have been in trouble too. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her, especially after she helped me.

"D-did… do this?"

The male put his hand up to the female. "Keisha, I will speak." His English was better, but there was a strain in his words. It was obvious that he did not speak it often either. He looked at me and I quickly looked down to the ground. Niamh made it clear that my eyes were a give away. She cautioned me against letting any Drake see them. He stood above me and paced back and fourth.

"Quental cu ta yase?" The female spoke in a demanding manner.

The male stopped. "Chauseese mar." He replied automatically. I really wish I knew what they were saying. Then he was kneeling down to me. My heart began to race as I dug my fingers into the soft soil of the forest ground. "I wouldn't do anything too…" He paused for a moment. "quickly? No… that not right... hasty!" He spoke to himself. I held my breath when I felt his warm finger hook under my chin. He started to pull my face up to meet his.

A flash of heat crossed my face as I jumped back in what seemed to be too fast. It left my head spinning slightly.

The female stepped forward in an equally too fast movement and crouched into a fighting position. "Quental mo deitst? Fuz kez Dryad!" She yelled at the male. He didn't stand. I could almost feel both of their eyes burning into me.

"Are you a Sylph?" His voice held a hint of awe. This was the second time someone asked if I were a sylph. What was a sylph?

I backed further away from them, more cautiously with my face down. "P-please. I…"

"Freb es kiendall un!" She stated.

"Akuu seempa fir ru." The male replied and I heard him shift closer to me. I heard nearly silent footfalls lead away. How do I get out of this? I didn't have a hero to rely on. This wasn't the fairytale where the prince comes riding up on his white stallion. "You can't be Dryad. You move too fast." He situated himself onto his knees in front of me again.

"Please." I spoke in a whisper. "I just want to be left alone." I felt the tears drop from my eyes and I held my breathe in an attempt to stop them. This wasn't the time or place for that.

"Fir es tensty un." The female's voice held a hint of disgust. The male turned away from me to look back. I took that opportunity to look up as well.

I felt a horrific pain tighten in my chest. The female was standing over a defenseless Felicia. "No!" I screamed as I tired to scurry to her rescue. That was a mistake. The male turned and looked at me fully in the face. He furrowed his brows as he took in every detail. In a motion that reminded me too much of my Cullen family, he was standing and brandished his own flames. "What are you?"

The female turned towards us and went into a defensive crouch. I inhaled sharply as fear seized up my words.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" The male yelled at me more forcefully.

I shook my head as the tears escaped again. "I… I…" I tried to take in deep breaths, but it all came out as shallow gasps.

"Bella?" Felicia's small voice caused everyone to turn their attention to her. She rubbed her eyes gingerly before opening them. It was at that point that the weight of fear made me crumble down into myself. "What? No! Leave Bella alone!" She cried out as she looked between the two Drakes, fear reflecting in the depths of her brown eyes.

"Bella?" The female said as if trying out the word as she glanced at me. In that moment, Felicia reached her hand up to the tree she was near. I saw her close her eyes.

In the next moment, the female turned back towards Felicia and released the fire she held in her palm. Felicia yanked her hand to her chest and cried out in pain.

"No!" I pushed myself up despite Felicia's fear. I looked into the male's eyes and could see Felicia's fear was affecting him too. That helped.

"It burns!" Felicia gasped between sobs. She held her hand possessively to her chest.

"Stay right there!" The male warned me.

"St-stop!" Keisha The female yelled at Felicia. Her eyes took on a bright red tint. She was angry. She opened her other palm to Felicia. "Jus-t shu-shut up!" She yelled in a stutter.

I shook my head and felt a burning all over me. "No! Leave her alone!" My whole body began to tremble.

The female turned towards me and her eyes went wide. Much of the red disappeared as fear replaced it. "Quental? Quental es fir?" She spoke to the male. The male stepped back and shook his head.

"Leave her alone!" I stepped forward. Each movement I made, my blood burned hotter. It felt like my insides were being scorched, but at the same time, their fear gave me more confidence. I didn't understand it.

"Piast!" She put both her palms up, her hands engulfed in flames.

I stopped and looked at the two and then back at Felicia. Then I smelled the blood. My confidence quickly faded as Felicia's blood caused my stomach to turn upside down. She needed help. "Felicia!" My eyes felt like they were enflamed.

"Bella?" She whimpered.

I moved to go to her, but was then hit to the ground. Whatever hit me burned, but not as bad as what was burning me from the inside.

"Fuz biam-kez laas tiemtat kasti. Fuz laas de gru Drake." The female spoke panicked.

"Fuz noz-kez gru!" The male responded, fear saturating his words to a whisper.

I looked between the two confused. I just wanted to go home. That's all I wanted. I didn't want any fairytales anymore. I just wanted boring and ordinary.

Felicia stood up slowly. The two Drakes turned to her in a defensive movement. I pushed myself up and tried to run to Felicia. Before I could reach her, both Drakes turned back to me and threw their hands at me. A bright light lit up the forest. All I could do was look at the approaching flames in horror. I was going to die. _I am sorry Charlie, for ever saying those horrible words to you. I am sorry Jacob, for abandoning you. I am sorry Edward_. Edward. Of course he would be the last thought I had before I died. I closed my eyes and focused on the image of Edward's smile in my head. I prayed that death wouldn't hurt too badly.

Suddenly, I felt an impact against my body. I fell back to the ground and felt weighed down. Slowly opening my eyes, I realized I was still alive. How was that possible? "Bel-" Felicia whispered too faintly.

I looked down and saw her lying over my body. "Felicia?" She grimaced and then lowered her eyes. I waited a moment. She would snore and be okay. Nothing happened. I wrapped my arms around her. It was all wrong. It was wet. I sat up and looked down at Felicia. Her hair was singed off to her shoulders. Her back was a mixture of smoldering flesh and blood. It was then that the sickly smell of burning hair mixed with burning flesh crashed into my nose. I felt sick to my stomach. "Felicia?" Tears came readily to my eyes and I pushed past the smell of the blood. I hugged her to my chest. "Oh please, Felicia. Wake up!" I squeezed her tighter to me, her blood soaking into my clothes. This had to be a dream. That's all. Wake up Bella! Wake up!

"Quental es akuuse som?" The female looked around the forest, fear in her words.

The male too looked more frightened as he backed into the female.

I cried into what was left of Felicia's hair. She was just a child. She shouldn't die. It wasn't right. My whole body was in pain, not from the burning anymore but from sorrow. I had never seen death up close. She didn't deserve this.

I shook my head and rocked Felicia in my arms. "Why?" I couldn't breathe. The world around me began to blur as I pulled Felicia even tighter against me as if she were the only anchor keeping me from utter darkness "Why would you jump in the way?"

A sudden sharp cry pierced the air around us. I looked up through blurry eyes as the female dropped to her knees a scream still lingered on her lips.

She was in pain, but something deep inside of me was numb to it. Part of me didn't care. Part of me wanted them to suffer and die. That wasn't me. I tried to cling to the part of my humanity that knew those feelings were wrong.

The male too fell to his knees. He looked up in pain as he threw his hands up into the air. A pillar of bright orange flames shot up towards the sky. It burned a large hole in the canopy of leaves above. In moments, seconds really, the hole began to fill with more fire. No, they were orbs of fire. I shrinked back, still clinging to Felicia's lifeless body. It was more Drakes.

The whole forest grew bright as Drake after Drake filled the spaces between trees. That's when I could see them. There were hundreds upon hundreds, maybe even thousands of small people. They seemed to be stepping directly out of trees. They had to be the other Dryads. Had they been here the entire time?

I shrunk away further and backed into some soft flesh. I looked up and stared up into some familiar deep brown eyes. His hair hung long and loose around his broad shoulders. His eyes weren't filled with the anger of the others, but immense grief. He kneeled down to me and gently caressed Felicia's cheek. He spoke in a hushed whisper and I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a personal moment.

"I- I'm sorry." I whispered to him. I could only assume that this man was Felicia's father.

His eyes flashed to me in anger. As he glared at me, his eyes slowly softened back into grief. "My sister was foolish to jump in the way of the flame. It was impulsive, but I felt her desire to save you." He spoke like he was confused.

He clenched his fists. "Its not our ways to do such rash and impulsive acts, not unless provoked. She..." His voice broke as his eyes teared up.

I was confused. If the Dryads saw, why had they let it happen? Why did they let Felicia die? Why did this man let his sister die? I barely knew her and I would have saved her, if I could.

He blinked away the tears. "They want a war, now they will have one." He spoke in a seething manner. I understood then. It made sense in a twisted way. They didn't do impulsive, but with Felicia's death, it was no longer unprovoked. It was retaliation. It was sick. These people, all of them were sick. They weren't people at all, they were monsters!

The man looked at me and nodded his head in agreement with my thoughts. For a moment, I thought he could read them.

"You should be disgusted, I..." He looked down at Felicia, still in my arms. I too looked down at Felicia. It made my stomach clench uneasily looking at her small, mutilated body. The man put his hands around her and slowly pulled her from my grasp. In that moment, I locked eyes with the familiar brown eyes again. I know I should have paid more attention to the ensuing war that was happening but a few feet in front of me, but I was captivated by the anger, grief and tenderness in this man's eyes.

"I can feel the goodness in you that my sister felt. That was her skill. She couldn't control her own emotions, but she could feel the true essence of an elemental." He didn't turn his eyes from mine. I saw so much of Felicia in his eyes.

I couldn't find any words to say.

"It is evident in the pain and grief you feel for Fel-" his voice faltered for a second time. I hesitated for only a moment before I threw my arms around him and Felicia. I squeezed them to myself with all the strength I could muster. It didn't feel like enough.

Why did I feel a connection to this family? Was it their empathy that drew me into them? With Felicia, I was sure I was feeling her emotions. This man had confirmed just that, stating she couldn't control her emotions. But I was pretty certain I was working on my own emotions in feeling the connection with him. I didn't even know his name.

The eerie sounds of cracks, screams and death filled the air, pulling both mine and Felicia's brother's attention to the now. We were no longer in our own personal bubble of grief. We were caught in the middle of a war that neither of us wanted. The fear seized me and paralyzed my body. There was no way to avoid death in a war that was situated around you.

There was no mercy from either side. People, I assumed were dryads, screamed in agony as they burned alive. The trees seemed to be alive as they moaned and whipped back and forth, slashing flesh from their enemies. Even the ground itself shook in anger as it drug screaming men and women into a sufficating death.

Then I felt a large hand take mine. The chaos and fear faded as I looked into his deep brown eyes. Before I realized what was going on, the sounds of the war slowly faded as he put distance between the three of us and the fighting. I let him lead me away without question. I trusted him. Maybe it was the peaceful feeling he was evoking in me. Maybe it was that I had trusted Felicia. I wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but I felt safe with him.

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long to get this rather short chapter out to you guys and gals. I went on vacation and was forbidden to write. My family, they are such sour pusses. Also, I have yet to go buy a new computer, so please bare with me until I can purchase one. I hope I am not confusing anyone and I really hope you guys are enjoying! I will try to get chapter 21 out as soon as possible**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, akira-loves95613, coffee000, Pianogirl05, christyallen89, horselover949, nickie34love, sweetinpink625, Shalonne, Jaspizzle, StEpHhEart'zU, Shalonne, izeb93, **

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome!**

**Author's Note: Against Bella's will, yeah she really hates me right now, she will not be returning to Earth and reuniting with Charlie, Jacob, Edward or the other Cullens for a little while longer. She still has some things to learn in Faery. However, I have granted Bella a reprieve from the upheaval that her life has become. So this is just a heads up that the story is breaking off from Bella and returning to earth to let you guys and gals know what has been happening there. The next few chapters will only have Bella in it in memory or in conversation. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 21**

**Edward's Point of View**

**4:36 P.M. the day Bella is taken by Fin**

The plane just didn't seem fast enough anymore. Something was wrong with Bella and I was stuck on this plane. Carlisle tried to soothe me by telling me that Bella had been in this predicament before. It didn't soothe me. Maybe it was the fact that Carlisle had no idea what was wrong with her. Maybe it was the fact that a deranged lunatic vampire was after her. I think the main reason was because I was stuck on this insufferable plane unable to protect her from anything.

Why had I agreed to this plan? Why had I left her? Why did I so foolishly take her to that clearing? I just kept messing up and it was Bella that was paying for it.

At least she was safe for now. Alice had given her word that she and Jasper would protect Bella. I trusted my sister, which kept me from tearing the plane apart out of sheer anxiety.

"Edward, Bella will be fine." _'Her symptoms are very much peculiar. It definitely isn't normal and quite the conundrum.' _His thoughts were so much louder than his actual words. Really, there wasn't anything normal about Bella. I knew that from the moment I first laid eyes on her. I couldn't hear her. I had never met a person I couldn't hear. Then the first time I smelled her. Never in my life had I smelled someone so delectable. Then as I got to know her... Normal would never accurately describe Bella, but that was okay. I loved Bella for who she was. Well, I could probably deal without all the near death situations she tended to dismiss a little to easily.

Just a little bit longer and I would have Bella safe in my arms. Just a little bit longer.

**5:58 P.M.**

When we got off of the plane and made it through check out, my nose was assaulted by Alice and Jasper's scent. Vampire scents were much more acute than the human scent. Alice's and Jasper's stuck out like sore thumbs, as they were surrounded by humans. I didn't smell Bella though.

_'How odd. Why are Alice and Jasper here? Has Bella already recovered?'_ Carlisle mused to himself.

His thoughts made me feel a surge of panic. Bella wasn't with them. Would they really leave her unprotected? Anger soon joined my worry as I tried to move at a human pace. It was so frustrating having to put on a show at a time like this.

When Alice and Jasper came into view, both of their faces said just as much as there broken thoughts.

_'She's gone. I just let him take her. I can't see her! God, please don't let her be dead.' _Despair pulled downward on Alice's thoughts. If it were possible, she would have been sobbing uncontrollably.

_'What was it? It was fast! The smell... It smelled so familiar... so tantalizing. It wasn't human... What was it doing to me? I couldn't do anything against it. I let Alice down. Edward...' _His eyes found mine and I could tell he feltmy anxiety.

I felt a familiar hand briefly grip my shoulder. _'Don't jump to conclusions.'_ Carlisle tried to caution me.

_'Where's Bella?'_ Emmet caught on a little late.

We finally made it across the terminal to Alice and Jasper. I had never felt human speed to be as tediously slow as it did today.

_'She's gone. Edward, I'm so sorry!'_ Alice looked at me through sorrowful eyes.

"What happened?" I tried to control my voice, but even I could hear the contrition in it.

Alice flinched back. Carlisle glanced around the busy terminal and put a hand to my shoulder blade again. "Perhaps we should go somewhere a little less conspicuous?"

I focused my hard glare on Alice to try and get a better understanding of what was going on. However, the only thing that was going through her mind was the same thing over and over. _'She's gone. I'm so sorry!'_

Jasper took a step in front of Alice, shielding her from my glare. "I think Carlisle is right. We need to discuss this somewhere in private. We can return to the hotel room." I could feel a tugging in my mind. I was sure it was Jasper trying to calm me down. For the moment, I let the tug pull me into a false calm as we made our exit.

**6:27 P.M.**

The first smell that wafted into my nose was that of Bella's. She had a smell that was both enticing and mesmerizing. The smell was so potent I half way expected her to walk into the room at any moment.

Alice sat on the chair opposite of me. Her face was turned down to the floor, one hand wringing the opposite in an endless cycle. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that guilt was radiating off of her in waves.

Jasper stood behind her, strain etched in the corners of his eyes. I could tell he was focusing his empathy gifts over the entire room, to keep a calm atmosphere.

Emmett stood half hidden by the curtains at the window and kept a vigilant watch.

Carlisle stood calmly in the center of the room as the mediator. "What exactly happened?" Carlisle looked to Alice for an answer, as did everyone else in the room with the exception of Jasper.

As Alice rehashed what happened, I saw everything in her mind.

_Alice looked at Bella as Jasper carried her out of the hotel room. Bella's face seemed whiter than normal. Maybe it was the way the red in her eyes seemed to be intensifying that made her look whiter. Bella was taking deep breaths as if to calm herself. Alice pulled the scarf that was already around her head tighter, to block out the sun. They still had to keep up the charade of being human. Sparkling would be a dead giveaway that they were different. Once outside, they moved quickly to get Bella into the Mercedes._

_Jasper handed Bella to Alice, putting her into the back seat of the vehicle. Bella was too hot. Impossibly hot. Carlisle needed to be here now._

_Suddenly Bella went stiff and then started to scramble for the open door that Jasper stood by. She was protesting and clawing to get out._

_Alice didn't understand what was going on with Bella. She kept her arms around her to try and still her. Bella only cried and screamed more._

_Jasper leaned into the car and tried to subdue her flailing body. He also tried to calm her to no avail. Alice and Jasper were both feeling overwhelmed. It wasn't just the resistance that was overwhelming, but the smell. Maybe it had been too long since they last fed, but Bella's scent seemed to intensify._

_Alice shook the thoughts of Bella's scent out of her mind and tried to reason with Bella when she began to beg. Alice failed as Bella only began to fight even more. Jasper cursed and tightened his grip on her legs. Alice could see Jasper losing control. Bella's scent was becoming more... Delectable. If Alice's heart could beat, it would be racing at that moment. It wasn't right thinking like that. Alice held her breath. Jasper took her __cue__and did the same._

_When Bella's eyes began to flicker unsteadily, Alice became more panicked. She tried to find out what Bella needed, but she only replied, 'Out, just let me out.'_

_Jasper tried reasoning, but was halted in his attempt when he inhaled her scent. He clutched his teeth together. Then Bella began to scream in agonizing pain. What was happening?_

_Alice clamped her hand over Bella's mouth as visions of the manager coming out to investigate came into her mind. She spoke to warn Jasper, but inhaled Bella's scent as well. It made her throat tighten in anticipation. Images of herself sinking her own teeth into Bella's neck horrified her. She wasn't sure if they were visions of the future or just her musings._

_Her thoughts quickly changed when Jasper was suddenly yanked away from the open door. Alice was both perplexed and confused. She could see Jasper, he was being held by a small man with red auburn hair and eyes red like fire. At first glance he had to be a vampire. However, he had a heartbeat._

_His eyes shifted between Alice and Bella. Jasper seemed to be in physical pain. How was the possible? Did he have a power like Jane?_

_Alice tightened her grip on Bella because the little man wanted her._

_The stranger's jaw squared as his cheeks began to burn crimson. He definitely couldn't be a vampire. He wasn't human either._

_Jasper opened his mouth a moment to say something, but closed it with a grimace of pain. He struggled to get away from the creature. He then yelled out for us to run. Pain saturated each of his words._

_In a smooth motion, Alice opened the door behind her and had herself and Bella out of the Mercedes. The sun sparkled off of Jasper's skin as she got a better look at the man. He looked to be around his mid-twenties. His hair was in wild disarray, almost like his head was on fire. Bella whimpered suddenly, pulling Alice's attention back to her._

_"McKenna?" Alice looked back to the man. For the first time, nothing about him seemed dangerous. Instead he looked worried and anxious. Who was this man? "Dammit! It's breaking!"_

_Bella whispered weakly the word Fin. Fin? Bella had said his name before back at the mansion. Was this Fin? Alice studied the man._

_He offered a trade, Bella for Jasper. Alice's eyes hardened on Fin, causing Fin's face to harden in return. He released one arm from around Jasper and turned his palm upward. The palm then burst into flame._

_Alice gasped as she took a step back. That was impossible, wasn't it? How could a man wield fire?_

_Jasper chocked out in agony for them to run. Alice couldn't though. Fire meant instant death for vampires. Alice couldn't just leave him to that fate. But she couldn't give Bella up. Bella was her sister and Edward would hate her._

_Then Bella yelled to Fin telling him not to hurt Jasper. Alice looked down at Bella. She looked worse off than before. They had to get out of there, but not without Jasper._

_Again, Fin offered Jasper's safety for Bella. His face softens into that of anxiety and worry._

_Alice felt torn because Bella was begging her with the last vestige of her strength got for Alice to make the trade. Bella was certain that Fin wouldn't hurt her, but Alice wasn't so sure._

_Alice tried to explain to Bella why she couldn't trade them. She looked at Jasper, torn again at what to do. She would give anything to keep Jasper safe, but to give up Bella? It was all so infuriating, more so because she didn't see any of this happening._

_Bella pleaded with Alice. Alice wouldn't make the trade. Then Bella took in several breathes as her eyes rolled back behind closed lids. Her body began to tremble violently as her face contorted in agonizing pain._

_Jasper screamed out in both pain and anger for them to leave again. Alice didn't know what to do._

_Fin looked at Bella as a pained expression took over his face. "Not enough time..."_

_Suddenly, Bella screamed a blood curdling scream of pure torture, setting everything in motion. Alice stiffened as a whole new scent enveloped her nose. Bella smelled like Bella, but it was intensified three fold. Alice could feel her stomach snarl to life and her blood seemed to dance in both rejoice and anticipation._

_Then in a speed that of vampires, Fin was gone. The sudden movement distracted the monster within Alice long enough for her to hold her breath again, thus allowing other thoughts to fill her mind. Instantly her mind remembered Jasper. Alice turned quickly to find them, not realizing her grip loosened until Fin seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed Alice by the neck and suddenly Alice felt like liquid fire was coursing through her veins. It was only for a moment that her blood boiled, only while his hand touched her. The pain filled her mind. In that mere moment, Fin was able to rip Alice away from Bella._

_When Alice was able to get her bearings, __she saw that__ Fin had Bella cradled in his arms._

_Fin looked down to Bella, who looked like she was knocking on death's door. "I have you McKenna. Everything will be okay."_

_Alice shot up from the ground and ran at Fin, but then a bright light temporarily blinded her. Alice screamed Bella's name._

_When the light cleared, they were gone._

Alice's chest shook with sobs. She looked into my eyes and I knew she was grieving and blaming herself. Part of me was angry with her, but the larger part was angry with myself. If anyone was to blame for this mess, it was myself. I should have never left her.

I stood and started to pace. "Did you try following her scent?"

Neither Alice nor Jasper spoke. I turned to look at them and both looked at me wide eyed, as if they were deer caught in the blinding lights of their encroaching death. I delved into Jasper's head; Alice's was just a muddle of grief. _'There was no scent to follow. It was like __she __disappeared.'_

Alice stood up quickly. "Oh! The scorch mark!" Everyone turned to Alice as she hurried out of the room. We all followed out to the parking lot of the hotel. Night had already fallen and we wouldn't have to worry about the sun's luminous rays betraying our secret.

We all followed Alice outside and gazed at what Alice studied. There was a large circle scorched on the gray pavement.

Emmett knitted his brows. "Okay, so what is it?"

Carlisle kneeled down to study it and then ran a finger over it. Upon his fingers was soot. "It's a scorch left by fire." He stood back up and looked at Alice. "You said he wielded fire in his hand?"

Alice nodded. She looked at me, hoping I had seen everything that had transpired. I nodded my head to her and she seemed relieved at first and then guilty. I couldn't really fault her though. I, above the others, knew the effects of Bella's scent. Just because I knew the perplexity her scent presented didn't mean I liked it!

"Carlisle… what are we dealing with here?" I finally asked the question that I knew for a fact was riddling everyone else's minds.

Carlisle thought for a moment and then frowned. "To be honest, I am not really sure. I have my theories, but they are exactly that, theories. Perhaps I could call a few friends and deliberate with them."

I shook my head. "There is no time for that right now. We need to find them before any more time passes."

"What about the tracker?" Emmett's booming voice echoed through the empty parking lot.

What about the tracker? We couldn't really protect Bella from him if we didn't even know where Bella was. She was my first and only concern right now. I shook my head. "He's not a concern right now."

"But he's a tracker." Emmett stated obviously. _'He'd probably be able to find her better than any of us.'_

Emmett was right. That deranged tracker would be able to track Bella before we could.

"Perhaps we should split up." Carlisle suggested as he glanced at me questioning my thoughts on it. I nodded my head already hearing Carlisle's plan. "Emmett and Jasper, you follow the tracker." Carlisle nodded to Jasper and Emmett.

"Don't capture him." I warned the two of them. "Emmett is right. We can use his skills to our advantage. Keep your distance though. If he knows we are following him, he will erase his tracks." I mentally shuddered at the situation we were in having to depend on the very psychopath who started this predicament. Jasper and Emmett both nodded. "If he finds her..." I looked to Emmett first then Jasper. "Take him down."

Jasper gave a quick nod of his head in ascent as Emmett smirked. "Oh, hell yeah!" Emmett was always ready for a good fight. I hoped he would be disappointed though. I didn't want that vile thing anywhere near my Bella.

Carlisle turned from Emmett and Jasper and directed a sympathetic eye to Alice. "Can you help Edward to find her scent? It couldn't have completely disappeared. Maybe we are missing something. Perhaps your sight can lend a hand in this search."

Alice nodded as she looked down to the ground. I knew the guilt was eating away at her. Suddenly, Jasper was there, taking her hands into his. Alice looked up into his eyes. I knew Jasper was using his gift to ease her guilt. I turned away from the scene when he began to murmur encouragements to her.

I didn't want Alice to feel guilty, but right now I couldn't manage to devote enough of myself to care. I was too worried about Bella. Where Alice would be okay, Bella was fragile and breakable. If something happened to her, I wasn't sure if I could forgive Alice and Jasper. I knew, however, I wouldn't forgive myself.

**The Next Day**

Emmett and Jasper left shortly after the plan was set in motion. It was decided that Carlisle would return to Forks to collect Esme and Rosalie, only after the red head was out of town. Carlisle would also converse with a few of his old friends to try and figure out what this mystery Fin was.

Alice and I remained in Phoenix and scoured the entire area with seemingly no luck.

"Edward, it's not here." Alice's voice was bleak. She had been trying to force a vision of Bella, but kept coming up blank. She was feeling guilty and useless.

"Alice, there has to be something we're missing. I refuse to accept that she is just gone."

"Edward, we've circled the city time and time again... There's-" Alice stopped short when I turned to look at her. I was grasping at thin straws trying to keep hope. Those straws were becoming fewer and fewer as time passed, pushing me ever closer to despair. I wasn't exactly sure what Alice saw on my face, but she quickly turned from me. "Maybe we should widen our search. We can split up and cover more ground." _'It's my entire fault. He'll never forgive me.'_

Her thoughts stung. I reached out to touch her shoulder, but she blitzed away before I could. Part of me wanted to blame Alice. She didn't protect Bella like she should have. The other part of me, the logical side, knew better though. Alice had done everything she could. I had seen it. I wasn't sure I would have yielded any other results if I were in her place.

I didn't want to hurt my sister and I knew I should go after her, but we didn't have time. The more time that passed, the harder it would be to find Bella's scent. I took off into the other direction, searching.

**One Week Later**

An unproductive week had slowly passed with no sign. Neither Alice nor I could find anything. I wouldn't give up though. I pushed the boundaries to include the entire state of Arizona. When that yielded no results, I ran the length of the west coast. Even the most skilled vampire couldn't completely erase their scent. They could mask it. Maybe that was what happened. Maybe Bella's scent was being masked by this Fin's scent. Bella believed this being to be good. I seriously had my doubts then. I was sure now that he only represented trouble. It was all so infuriating that between the gifts Alice and I both possessed, we were getting nowhere.

Besides being infuriated, I wasn't exactly sure how I felt. It wasn't like I was numb or anything. That was a human reaction to preserve themselves when emotions became too much to handle. As a vampire, we were able to experience each and every emotion with much more clarity. Also, there were no human limitations that halted these emotions. We didn't feel physical fatigue. We didn't sleep. It was just an endless cycle of feeling each emotion just as intensely as a raw and throbbing wound.

It had been a week of fluctuating emotions. There was anger, lots of anger. There was anger towards Alice and Jasper, anger at myself. Anger and hate pulsed through my veins in the place of blood for that despicable creature James! I wanted to rip his head from his shoulders. Every time I thought about his smug smile and the mirth in his eyes, rage filled my mouth with venom.

There was guilt that berated me every moment of every day as well. There was guilt that followed the anger that I held for my siblings. I loved my sister and brother and I knew they did everything they could, but Bella was gone. They had failed, but could I have done anything more? It essentially was an endless loop, anger begot guilt which begot anger and so on and so on. I felt guilty that I wasn't better. I felt guilty that a week had already passed and I was no closer to finding Bella than when I arrived at the airport a week ago. This guilt was only surmountable by the anger and guilt that _I_ had been too selfish and too weak. I should have never allowed Bella to enter my world. She was too fragile.

I was scared senseless too. I was scared of what Bella may be going through. I was scared I would never find her, but mostly, I was scared that I would find her, but it would be too late. The fear then brought on the anger again, an endless loop of emotions.

At least, Jasper and Emmett had been having more progress. They had been able to keep tabs on James. James led them up through Canada and into Alaska. From there, they swam through the Pacific to Asia. We hadn't had contact with them after they informed us they were running through China. I wasn't sure where James was leading them. I couldn't imagine that he was following Bella's scent, because there just didn't seem to be one.

In Forks, Carlisle had gotten in touch with a few of his old acquaintances. He would be flying out to Ireland in a couple of days to meet someone by the name of McAlister, a very old vampire who supposedly may have information.

Meanwhile, Rose and Esme kept a vigilant eye on Victoria. Victoria was both tricky and fast. She kept close to Bella's house, but luckily Charlie hadn't been there for days. Esme was sure that Victoria knew she was being followed and watched. Esme and Rose took shifts in watching Victoria. When Rose was on watch, Esme would take her time off to check on Charlie. The news she reported was not good and pretty much stayed the same. Victoria didn't make any move to leave for now.

**Two Weeks Later**

Alice stopped suddenly from our running. Her eyes opened wide in an unseeing way, she was having a vision. I looked into her mind as the vision unfolded.

_Jasper and Emmett are running at vampire speeds. They are looking to their right constantly, following someone. A glimpse of dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail passes between trees, also moving at vampire speeds, its James. He's focused on something else, not Emmett or Jasper. Suddenly, they burst through the shadow of the forest into a dreary open field. There's a fence that leads to a bunch of rocks and boulders. It sort of looks like a cottage of some sort existed there at one point. Then a girl stands and turns toward the vampires racing towards her._

I gasped. "Alice, it's her! They found her."A sudden thrill pushed through the fog of despair that had settled in my mind. The fear, the guilt, the hate, all of it started to recede, allowing relief and joy to gush through. Bella was okay. If my heart could beat, it would be beating ecstatically at this moment. Bella was alive! Over the last two weeks, I had slowly started to fear the worst. That ever-consuming darkness was sucking me into oblivion. But now… This was proof! This was a glimmer of light my midnight desperately needed!

"They _will_ find her," Alice corrected. "But James is faster than Jasper and Emmett. We need to call Jasper." Alice pulled out her silver phone and pressed a number.

I played the vision in my head again and slowly that glimmer began to fade. Something was off. It was her heart shaped face. It was her chestnut brown hair. She looked both sad and frightened. What was different? Where were they?

As if Alice read my mind she answered my unspoken question. "Jasper and Emmett are in Ireland." She started to press buttons into her phone again.

Ireland? Why was Bella in Ireland? Carlisle was in Ireland. What was in Ireland? My mind was trying to piece together the significance of Ireland and the sadness that were reflecting in Bella's chocolate brown eyes. I was missing something important. "We leave in two hours. Edward, are you listening to me?" Alice waved a hand before my face.

"Alice, is it really Bella?" I could feel the fog of misery and despair begin to thicken again, trying to push that glimmer of hope out.

Alice smiled a genuine smile. _'You saw her. It has to be her. Who else could it be?_' "It's been far too long Edward. Let's go get her and bring her back home."

I nodded with my attention lost again back to the image of Bella standing by the remains of a home. There was something off about it. Maybe it was just the perspective of the vision. Maybe it was the lighting. Did it really matter though? Alice was right. It had to be Bella. Who else could it be?

Alice stepped closer to me and took my hand into hers. "We found her Edward."

I smiled a little uneasily, but it was more than I had been able to do since that night I left Bella. We did find her and she was unharmed at the moment. Now we just needed to get to Ireland and figure out exactly where she was.

**A/N: I am so sorry. I am playing catch up on a few projects. Also, my phone has been giving me headaches as of late because of how much time I have spent typing on the little screen. Don't get me wrong, my blackberry has been a lifesaver! Hopefully sometime soon, my computer will be fixed and I can get more work done faster. I am sorry to cut this chapter short. The next few chapters until I get my computer back will probably be short. That away I can get them out quicker to you. The next chapter will hopefully be out within the week.**

**Thank you everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, **

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome!**

**CHAPTER 22**

**Edward's Point of View**

We arrived in Dublin, Ireland nearly six hours ago. That was where Emmett and Jasper had been. Upon arrival, we found Carlisle there waiting for us. We weren't surprised, Alice had seen Jasper and Emmett leave, but we were already on the plane. She saw Carlisle waiting at the airport in their place. What Alice hadn't seen was the man that was with Carlisle.

At first glance, the man seemed like a boy of seventeen or eighteen. He was slight, but obviously had a little girth in the form of muscle to him. He had blonde hair that rivaled Rosalie's in color. His complexion was a waning tan color. His eyes were a deep violet, bordering near black. He introduced himself as McAlister.

McAlister had been the older vampire that may have vital information for Carlisle. Carlisle had been surprised himself that McAlister had met him at the airport. He had spoken with McAlister via telephone,but had not met him in person until today.

McAlister was a vampire; however, nothing about him betrayed that fact. Even his smell was different. A vampire's scent has a stale, sweet smell. Depending on the diet, the scent was different. My family and I had our own unique smell as opposed to normal vampires. Because our diet was so different from other vampires, our eyes were also of a different shade. There was no doubt that this McAlister was a vampire because of his lack of a heartbeat, but what was his diet? He couldn't feed on humans; otherwise his eyes would be crimson. It was obvious he didn't share our diet either.

He looked on as we took some time to hunt in disgust.

He was a mystery. For the last few hours, I tried to figure him out. For the most part, I couldn't read much of him. His thoughts were vague and never precise. Alice's visions of McAlister were just as uninformative. She saw him traveling with us and that was all. Alice's gifts depended heavily on making decisions, so perhaps the longer she watched him, the more information we could derive from him.

While we waited to hear from Jasper or Emmitt, McAlister asked Carlisle question after question.

"This girl, what does she look like?" McAlister's voice betrayed his appearance. He seemed bored, but his voice held a hint of interest. What did he already know about Bella and why was he asking the questions when it should be us asking them? I couldn't decide whether trusting him was a good idea.

"Well, she's about average height and-"

McAlister cut Carlisle off in midsentence. "Does she have emerald or sapphire eyes?"

We all looked at him puzzled. "Neither." I finally spoke.

"Bella has brown eyes." Alice added.

"Brown?" McAlister's face fell a fraction, but then he pulled the mask of boredom back up. "Well, then I do not believe I will be of any help to you."

Carlisle quirked a brow and looked at me. He was waiting to see if I heard anything unspoken. I just shook my head and studied McAlister again.

"You see. A Drake has either Sapphire or Emerald eyes with small red specs that dance in the irises. If she isn't a Drake, I have no infor-"

"Red specs?" Alice turned quickly to me. '_Bella has the red specs!_'

I nodded my head and again, focused on McAlister. "What is a Drake?"

McAlister eyed Alice suspiciously. "Well…" He slowly turned to face me. "A Drake is a fire elemental."

"Fire Elemental?" Carlisle spoke as he stepped closer. "As in the stories?"

"Stories?" I turned to Carlisle. "What stories?"

I could already see the stories unraveling in Carlisle's mind, but he explained so that Alice would understand, too.

"When I stayed in Volterra, I studied many stories of mythical creatures… I suppose in retrospect, we are creatures of myth as well. Hmm."

"Carlisle…" Alice said anxiously before Carlisle could get lost in his own musings.

"Well, somestories spokeof the makers of the world. Theywere beings called elementals. In the stories, elementals were beings of magic that made everything function and flourish."

"Wait. Are they like the Disney fairies?" Alice asked with a slight smirk on her lips.

McAlister's eyes widened a fraction. "I would never call one a fairy. They get quite irate about that term." He smirked. "You don't want an angry Drake in your presence." Alice knitted her brow speculatively, but said nothing.

"So, the stories are true then?" Carlisle turned a scholar eye to McAlister.

McAlister nodded. "As with all stories of myth, there is always a hint of truth hidden in the fabrications. However, as I said before, a fire elemental only has sapp-"

"What if she had the red specs in her eyes?" I asked. I needed to know more about these Drakes.

'_Brown eyes with red specs?_' McAlister mused to himself. "I don't know. I would have to meet her to know for sure. I have never seen a Drake with brown eyes"

"You've seen them?" Carlisle's face imitated shock as he processed what McAlister said.

McAlister smiled. "If you know what you are looking for, then it's really easy to find them."

"How do you know so much about these beings?" I couldn't help but ask as distrust continuously wound tighter in my gut.

A saw a flicker of an image pass through McAlister's mind. It was a girl not much older than Bella. She had long blonde hair that danced wildly around her frame as fire seemed to consume her. Her eyes were a bright red with sapphire blue specs. Her skin seemed to be a blanched white. She didn't seem to be in pain. The exact opposite. She seemed to be void of emotions. Then just as quickly as the image passed his mind, it was gone.

I knitted my brows and studied McAlister, trying to get anything else from his mind. It just seemed empty though. McAlister too eyed me suspiciously. Perhaps he was distrusting of us as well.

"Let's just say I have been around a really long time." His expression turned sad before he turned away from us.

He was closing himself off, but I needed more answers. "How long have you been around?"

He didn't turn to face us, but shook his head. "Long enough." He stated simply as he took human steps away from us

I took a step forward to stop him, but Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. '_Don't press him just yet. Give him some time.'_

Then Alice gasped. "Jasper!" Before the phone started to ring, she had it to her ear.

McAlister walked into the sparser part of the forest and studied the sky. It had remained overcast the entire time we had been here. I studied him while Alice whispered into her phone.

He had said he had been around a long time. Was he older than Carlisle? Older than the Volturi? No, he couldn't be older. He didn't have a tale-tell translucency to his skin they had. All vampires were pale, but the older you got, the thinner and frailer a vampire's skin appeared. Also, the eyes appeared to be milkier.

McAlister's eyes were just as clear as any of ours. His skin too looked just as indestructible as ours. There was something about him.

"They are in Killarney. They have been there for the past hour. James doesn't appear to be leaving any time soon." Alice chirped as soon as the phone was shut off.

"Killarney? That's about a three hour run." McAlister stood. "Shall we?"

'_Edward?_' Both Carlisle and Alice's mind echoed in unison.

I looked at both Carlisle and Alice. Both appeared calm and collected on the outside, but they were anything but on the inside. They too felt the unease that I did about trusting this guy. He was too different and too quiet. Not only verbally quiet, but in mind and future as well. It was daunting.

I nodded my head and Carlisle smiled at McAlister. "Let's." And then we were off following this strange man we didn't fully trust yet.

It took a little over three and a half hours to get to Killarney. To avoid thicker areas of population, we took a longer track to get there.

This McAlister was even more cautious when it came to the human population than most nomads. Maybe he wasn't a nomad. Maybe he kept a regular residence somewhere nearby, not like my family or the Denalis, but perhaps similar tothe Volturi. Perhaps he stayed around humanity, but hidden in the shadows. He definitely struck me as a lurker.

It didn't take long before I picked up on Emmettand Jasper's thoughts. They were focused intently on James. James was running. It was too familiar. "Alice, it's happening!"

Alice's face blanched, if that were possible. Carlisle gave me a curious look and McAlister didn't seem to think anything of my sudden proclamation.

"We have to hurry!" Alice said urgently as she pushed herself to run faster.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked as he too sped up.

"Later." I didn't mean to be short, but we had to get there before James got to Bella. I pushed my legs faster than I had ever run before. I quickly put distance between myself and the others. I was the fastest. The trees whipped by as I caught onto Jasper and Emmett's scent.

Bella. Thick brown hair, heart shaped face, chocolate brown eyes. Her image from the vision ran in an endless loop through my head. It was my motivation.

Then I realized, it wasn't my memories that were fueling me. It was his. James. He was remembering her. He wanted her. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to have her.

My anger started to intensify, venom filling my mouth. How dare he think such thoughts about _my_ Bella!

I wanted to rip his throat out! The monster inside of me rejoiced with the idea. It too wanted Bella all to itself. I wouldn't stop there though. I wanted to tear his arms and legs from his body. I wanted him completely destroyed!

Then Jasper's mind intruded upon mine, pushing James' vile thoughts out momentarily. _'He's after something. Is this the vision?'_ Jasper urged Emmett to run faster as he too sped up, keeping their eyes on the bobbing blonde head.

James knew they were there, but he was focused on the hunt. He knew he was faster than them and would claim his prize before they could intervene.

My own hunger intensified as James' venom began to flow in anticipation. I hated him even more!

Through his mind I saw that they broke from the forest. Up ahead there were old remains of a home. He could smell her. He heard Jasper and Emmett break from the forest.

I could see the break in the forest. I was almost there.

'_Mom, I miss you so much._' A soft voice with an Irish lilt echoed through my mind. I didn't recognize the voice and then suddenly, everything clicked in my mind. The reason Alice's vision seemed off. It wasn't Bella. She looked like Bella, but not exactly. Her eyes were just a deep chocolate brown and her hair chestnut. There was no red intermingled. She was ordinary, nothing like Bella.

My heart, although it hasn't beat in over ninety years, plummeted into my gut. It was a wild goose chase. It was never Bella. The despair quickly overtook my mind, slowing my run for a moment. Then the hatred flared up and spurred me forward again.

I too broke through the forest in seconds. I hated James with every fiber of my being. He was the root of all this trouble; the root of all my anguish. He was the reason Bella was missing. I wanted him dead. No, that wasn't enough. I wanted to kill him myself!

'_Oh God! What is that_?' Her mind was terrified. Her face expressed exactly how she felt as James zeroed in on her.

I wasn't going to make it. I wouldn't be able to stop James before he got to her. I was useless yet once again.

Then she screamed when she saw James' red eyes. Seeing the scream escape Bella's lips, no not Bella, made my heart ache. The sound reverberated through the clearing as her fear reverberated through my mind.

She turned to run, but just as she turned, it was too late. James took her by her arm a little too roughly, popping her shoulder out of place. Again, she screamed out, this time in agony rather than fear. He stopped running though. He turned to face as we too came to a stop.

"Ohh… Edward… you came too!" His voice held a hint of taunt. "I have to say. She's not quiet the specimen I was looking for, but…"

"Let her go!" I hissed through my clenched teeth. Emmett and Jasper were closer to him than I was, but he was focused on me. He wanted to play a game and I was his opponent. No one else mattered.

"Where is your pet?" James screwed his lips up in another taunting smile. "I almost had her, you know, back in Phoenix." He clarified.

I saw in his mind what he and the red head had concocted. The trickery that they had used against Bella's kind and loving heart caused a snarl to slip through my teeth. "You will never touch her!"

'_Calm… calm…_' Jasper was focusing in on James trying to keep him calm and talking. That was good. If James was talking, then he couldn't drink her.

'_He's not that tough. I think we can take him down before he can hurt her._' Emmett thought to himself.

"It's only a matter of time. Her scent ends here, in this very field. How strange to have this…" James pulled the girl closer to him, causing her to whimper in pain. "Scrumptious snack waiting for me." He inhaled her neck, his eyes a midnight black already seemed to intensify. "She looks a lot like your pet. How peculiar."

The girl gritted her teeth, obviously in pain. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" Her voice was strong despite the fear she felt. This surprised me. I had a direct line, along with Jasper, to the fear she was experiencing. I heard the fear. Jasper felt it. Despite that fear, she was brave. Bella was brave.

James' vicious smile widened. "I like my prey with a little spunk." He twisted on her arm, pulling at the already injured tendons in her shoulder. She cried out. "The game just isn't as fun if there isn't a challenge."

I took a step forward, causing James to laugh sadistically. "Let her go James. She isn't what you are after."

"No…" He looked at her neck. I too could see the blood pulsating there beneath the delicate white skin that hardly protected her. "But her blood smells almost as sweet. And I am so very hungry." James turned his head back up to look at me. "Tell me Edward. How are you and your coven able to resist her sweet blood?" Again, my hunger began to grow again because of James' hunger. He lowered his nose to smell her neck, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

The girl squirmed futilely in his arms. James was too focused on her and me. He hadn't noticed Emmett or Jasper advancing slowly. If I could just distract him long enough… maybe… "She's gone."

He lifted his face from the girls as his smile slowly faded. Everything in him wanted to plunge his teeth into her neck. He wanted to taste the sweet blood that called to him. However, there was something he wanted more. He wanted Bella. "Obviously. But, there is something to this place." He turned his eyes back to the pulse just under her jaw line. He took hold of her hair with his free hand and pulled her head back, as she ground her teeth. Her pulse beat faster because of her fear. "How can you resist this?" He released her hair and let his hand slide down the curve of her neck. "The warmth, the smell…" His mouth opened then as the hunger became too much as he leaned down to devour her.

Before we could react, James stood up straight and screamed in pain, releasing the girl. No one moved. No one knew what was going on.

'_Vile, disgusting kre krudas!_' A man's thoughts hissed in my mind. It was a new voice, one I hadn't heard before.

Then in a matter of seconds three simultaneous things happened. First Alice, Carlisle and McAlister broke through the forest, confusion running rampant in all our minds. Second, James suddenly combusted before our very eyes. Third, we all saw a small man step forward and crouched protectively in front of the girl who had been hurt by James.

'_Drake_' was the first thought I heard. I didn't have to look back to recognize the hallow voice of McAlister.

_'It's him!_' Both Jasper and Alice thought simultaneously.

It was him. So many thoughts wafted through my head in fast-forward. This man took Bella. He had her somewhere. Was she hurt? Was she alive still? What was he exactly? He didn't smell normal. He smelled sort of like Bella… but not as strongly or nearly as sweet.

Alice looked down at the heap of flesh that was the girl behind him. Everything in her wanted to lunge forward to save Bella, but I put my hand up. "It's not Bella."

Alice cocked her head to look at me. It wasn't like Alice to overlook or miss these sorts of details. I knew it had to be the guilt that gnawed at her continuously that made her look superficially at the girl in her vision. I had done the same thing. I didn't want to look past the obvious.

The man straightened his stance and looked between each of us. His eyes studied Alice and Jasper a bit longer until they landed on McAlister. Recognition crossed his eyes. He slowly bared his teeth in a ferial way. "Leave this girl be..." His words came out as a hiss through his clenched teeth.

"We mean her no harm." Carlisle stepped forward, causing the small auburn haired man to crouch protectively again. He didn't seem threatening to her in the least. In fact, he viewed us as the threat.

"You have no business here!" He hissed at Carlisle.

"We thought she was a family member of ours. You see, we are trying to fin-"

The man leaned forward slightly and narrowed his eyes at Carlisle. His eyes turned a more crimson red. What place was this that everything seemed so peculiar? "You are not her family! You are an abomination to nature!"

Emmett laughed, drawing the tight glare of the man. He was severely outnumbered if this turned into a fight. Although, his quick work of James was impressive and left me wondering who would actually win. "We are the abomination? You just kill a man by making him combust. That's just not natural."

The man further narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't speak about things you know not -"

"Fin..." Alice's bell like voice grabbed everyone's attention then.

The man's eyes flickered to Alice. Somehow, they didn't seem as harsh. Did he have a soft spot for the ladies? I rummaged into his head, which was a little more difficult than usual. But when I did, I saw Bella's hopeless face in his memory.

"Where is she?" I stepped forward. I needed to have Bella back. It had already been over two weeks since she had gone missing.

Fin continued to study Alice. I tried to delve into his mind again. He wasn't a broadcaster like most people, but I could hear him if I focused. I suppose I was too focused to pay attention to Jasper's growing discomfort and his glances back towards Carlisle, Alice and McAlister. I should have been paying attention. Maybe if I had been paying attention I would have took notice of the ravenous thoughts of the strange vampire behind me.

Maybe I would have had some warning at what was about to happen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: This chapter contains mild violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, **

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome!**

**Chapter 23**

**Edward's Point of View**

I heard a sudden gasp escape Alice's lips. I had missed something, but it was too late. Whatever she saw, it was happening in the next instant. McAlister, in a speed I hadn't even known was possible, had blurred from his place next to Carlisle several hundred yards behind me. In the next instant, he was ahead of me and even Jasper and Emmett.

He was too fast. Somehow this Fin saw it, but wasn't quick enough to avoid McAlister's weight running him over.

McAlister grabbed onto the man and knocked the both of them to the ground. We were stunned at first. What was happening?

'_How did he move that fast?_' Emmett gaped, just as surprised as I was.

'_Edward. If he kills him, we won't be able to find Bella!_' Alice's thoughts were panicked. I suppose what just happened was her vision considering the lack of surprise in her mental signature.

Carlisle and Alice both advanced onto McAlister, drawing the rest of us with them. We weren't exactly sure what this man was. _Drake_ is what McAlister thought, but we all knew we needed him alive.

It was only seconds it took for us to converge onto McAlister, but in those few precious seconds, we witnessed an impossible struggle.

McAlister was skilled in subduing this Drake. He didn't look like he was making much effort, compared to the little man. Then McAlister's teeth sunk into the little man's forearm. The man stopped momentarily and stared blankly at the odd vampire that sat over him. The thoughts in his head were of surprise and then the pain set in. The man's, Fin's, body began to thrash around wildly as McAlister drew in long greedy mouthfuls of his blood.

It was over; this Fin wouldn't be able to help us find Bella. I felt despair start to descend down over me. If I needed to breathe, I wouldn't have been able to.

"No!" The girlsurprised us all. She was standing and put her good hand to McAlister's temple. '_Stop hurting him! Stop hurting him! STOP!_' Her mind screamed over and over.

McAlister stopped, still holding Fin's arm, but removing his teeth from his flesh. I saw into McAlister's mind and all that echoed back was, '_Stop hurting him! Stop!_'

In that moment, Jasper tackled McAlister away from the small man. The girl looked down at him, pain evident in her stance. I couldn't be sure if it was the physical pain of her shoulder or the mental anguish she felt at witnessing this horror.

Now that the girl was no longer touching McAlister, he seemed to snap out of his trance and easily tossed Jasper, clamoring for the fallen man. He didn't get far because Emmett and I both grasped him. He was strong. Stronger than any vampire we had come across before.

I glanced back to the helpless man. The girl had knelled down over him. She placed her hand to his temple. '_Peace. Serenity. Healing._' I quirked a brow. What was she doing?

Then I didn't care what she was doing, because a warm, sweet smell wafted into my nose. My eyes dilated as my throat constricted in excruciating hunger. I had never in my life felt such a strong desire to drink a living being's blood.

From the thoughts echoing around me, everyone else was struggling with the same sensation I was.

Slowly, the small man halted in his thrashings and opened his eyes attentively. In a movement that was of vampire speeds, he stood wobbly. He locked eyes on each of us, as we unconsciously grew nearer. His blood was singing to us. Not just singing, but harmonizing such a beautiful melody that we were transfixed on him. The venom in my veinsseemed to vibrate under my skin. I hadn't even known that was possible.

In a quick short movement, he placed his hand over his arm and a sudden flame appeared. I felt my trance snap away suddenly. Everyone else seemed to come out of it as well, except for one. McAlister's thoughts revolved around devouring the man. He thought that this man was more potent than the others he had. He thought about killing us to get to him, but then thought better of it. He looked at me and suddenly all I saw was emptiness. I wasn't sure how he was able to hide his thoughts from me, but it was as if I were staring into a dark empty cave with human eyes.

I didn't have to read his mind to trust my instincts. I didn't trust him for a moment.

The small man released his healed arm and looked back at us. His eyes took on a more green color with specs of red flickering dimly in his irises. He was weakened. Why wasn't he in pain? Why wasn't he changing?

'_How is this possible? McAlister fed from him. He should not be standing_.' Carlisle was just as confused.

I took a step forward and in that small step, the man took hold of the girl and started to run. He was faster than humans, thus the girl stumbled quite a bit and was practically dragged. None of us knew what to do. We didn't want to harm anyone, but we… I… needed to find Bella.

'_Edward? We could lose him again._' Jasper warned.

As if Alice heard, she took off after the creature and the girl. It was as if she broke through a dam, releasing us all from our stupor.

"Jasper, hold McAlister with Emmett!" Jasper quickly took hold of McAlister. McAlister hissed at us but then thought better of his actions. I didn't care. The only person… Drake… creature that could give me Bella was getting away.

Carlisle flanked behind McAlister, watching his every movement. Carlisle didn't trust McAlister any more than I did, but Carlisle was right about one thing. We needed him for the moment.

This Fin was fast, but I was faster. I rounded him off, making him turn quickly to avoid a head on collision with me. In his hesitation, Alice caught up. She leaped at him like a gazelle, elegant but powerful.

The man was able to avoid any contact with Alice, but she was able to grab hold of the girl, successfully tearing them apart. The girl cried out as the man stopped. He turned toward Alice. Before he could take a single step forward, I tackled him to the ground. I was able to subdue his arms behind his back when his thoughts surprised me. _'I pray Bella was right about you. I am sorry Maria I couldn't protect you. I am too weakened._' I was hung up on the part about Bella. Right about what?

Then the man was gone from under me, causing me to stumble forward. In front of my face, an orb of fire lingered for just a moment. It was a preservative reflex to leap away from the flame. Fire is very hazardous to vampires. Then the flame shot away and was gone. I couldn't even follow the movements, it was too fast.

What were these Drakes really? What did Bella have to do with any of them?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the girl screaming at Alice. "LET GO OF ME!" She fought uselessly against Alice. '_I just want to go home. God, please let me get out of this alive._'

"We won't hurt you." I said as I stood and approached them. I was hoping to quiet her fears. She turned her eyes to me and I had to take a step back and inhale deeply, even though I didn't really need it. It was just a reflex that remained from when I was human. What startled me were the emotions her fear tainted chocolate brown eyes caused in me. She looked so much like Bella. I fought the urge to call her Bella. "Maria?" I asked. I had picked the name out of the little man's head. I had assumed that the girl was Maria.

"H-How do you know my name?" Her brows arched slightly, but none of the fear that was in her eyes dissipated.

I smiled, making sure to make it a warm but tight smile. She didn't need to see my teeth and be reminded of what occurred just moments ago. Her face tinted pink as she turned her face away from me. She was very similar to Bella. "I heard it from Fin."

"Fin!" She looked up and searched the clearing. "What did you do with him? You better not have hurt him or _I_ will kill you myself!" She threatened. From her thoughts, she meant her threat.

"We don't want to hurt him anymore than we want to hurt you." I tried to cajole her by making my voice as smooth as possible and again, reducing the visibility of my teeth when I smiled.

Maria narrowed her eyes at me and then passed another searching glance over the clearing.

"He left Maria. How do you know this Fin?" I asked her, turning on the charm. Bella accused me of dazzling people. I hoped I had the same effect on this girl.

Maria gritted her teeth but didn't turn away. "Can you please release me?" She turned her head slightly to look back at Alice. "I'm not going to run. Even if I did, it's pretty obvious I wouldn't get very far."

A laugh snuck past my lips. This girl, Maria, was so much like Bella. Even in the face of danger, she was brave and witty.

In her mind she had already resigned to the fact that maybe if she cooperated, we would let her go. "We really won't hurt you. You are free to go." I nodded to Alice.

Alice loosened her arms from around Maria, causing Maria to grimace in pain. I had forgotten about the girl's shoulder being dislocated.

I stepped closer and lifted my arm to her. She instantly flinched back before I could touch her. "I'm fine." She grabbed her limp arm and held it snug to her ribs.

"It's dislocated. If you like, my father is a doctor. He can set it for you." I offered.

Maria looked at me skeptically. "I am free to go, right?" She would not accept help from Carlisle. She was stubborn.

I nodded. "Of course you are. But maybe you could help us?" I searched her ivory heart shaped face. She was beautiful just like Bella. They smelled similar. Could she be related to Bella in some way?

"I'm sorry, I don't know ya. I don't think I can help." She moved cautiously away from both Alice and me. When she felt she was a good enough distance away, she turned and walked stiffly away. She was battling with thoughts of running.

"Maria…" I closed the distance between us and grabbed her shoulder. Before she could protest, I popped her shoulder back in place. She cried out, but then quickly stifled the cry by biting down on her bottom lip.

My stomach clenched at the sight in apprehension. I fought the urge to bend down and kiss her. She reminded me of Bella so much. "I am sorry about that. It will be sore, but it should be less painful." I dropped my face so I wouldn't look into her wide Bella-like eyes.

"Th… thank you." She stammered out. I could smell the salt from her tears. I really didn't want to see her crying but I looked up nonetheless.

"You look so much like her." Alice spoke directly from my mind. She had been going round and round in her mind how much Maria looked like Bella. She questioned the same things I questioned. How was it possible that a girl half way around the world looked so much like her? Bella was an only child. Charlie and Renee both had been only children too, so this girl couldn't be a cousin. Perhaps she was a very distant cousin?

Maria looked back at Alice, confusion set deep within her dark eyes. "You're not human… You're not what Fin is either. What are you?" I was surprised by her question. It was a question that just popped out of her mouth, because I had no mental warning.

I frowned. We couldn't tell her we were vampires. It was against the law and would honestly just put her in more danger than she already was in. "Well, my name is Edward and this is Alice." Alice smiled half-heartedly. Now that Alice knew that Maria was not Bella, the guilt was starting to gnaw at her again.

Maria focused her distrusting eyes at us. I couldn't really blame her. First, she had James who nearly tore her arm off, who then tried to kill her. Then she had that McAlister guy killing a man she obviously knew. It was amazing that she stopped him. That reminded me.

"Maria, how did you stop the other man, the one hurting Fin?"

Her eyes widened and then she quickly turned her head to look at the ground. "I didn't do anything."

I saw through the corner of my eye, Alice took renewed interest in Maria. I was the only one who had previewed the silent exchange between Maria and McAlister. Alice was now questioning how Maria stopped McAlister too.

"It's okay. See, I have a gift too. I can hear people's thoughts."

Maria's face snapped up real quick in surprise and then she narrowed her eyes. '_You can read my mind?_'

I nodded at her, which caused a deep flush to cover her cheeks. The blush spread from her cheeks and dotted across her nose and tainted her ears pink. It had been too long since I had been around Bella because that easy pooling of blood caused my throat to constrict. I quickly turned away to compose myself. "So I know you have a gift too. I just don't know what it is."

Maria sighed but I refused to look at her though. She was silent.

"I have a gift too." Alice confessed. "I can see the future. I actually saw you getting attacked today. That is why we were here, to save you." Alice altered the truth.

I looked back at Alice and she winked too quickly for Maria to catch.

"You see the future? Like a fortuneteller?" Maria's thoughts were very skeptical.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" I turned slightly towards Maria. "I mean, I can hear your thoughts and you… what is it that you did?"

Again, Maria blushed, but this time she turned away from us. "I… I…" '_I don't know these people… these creatures. I can't trust them. They will just take advantage of me. Then again, they aren't normal, so they could do anything they wanted._' Maria went back and forth on whether she should trust us or not.

Something in me wanted, with everything I had, for Maria to trust us. There was something about her. Maybe it was the fact that she looked so much like Bella. Maybe it was that they had so many similar mannerisms. There was something. "Please. You can trust us."

Maria turned then. Her eyes wavered and then she tightened her lips and made up her mind. She would tell us, but wouldn't fully trust us just yet. She had gotten used in the past. Then she narrowed her eyes at me '_You better not be in my head!_'

I smiled and looked down. "Sorry. I can't really turn it off."

Maria blanched. She closed her eyes tightly as if it caused her physical pain to speak. "Well, you see. I can plant thoughts in another's subconscious."

"That's incredible. I had thought it may be something like that." Carlisle walked up, making Maria jump back.

"Maria, this is Carlisle. He is the doctor I spoke of."

Maria studied Carlisle, but didn't make any movement to shake hands. She hadn't made any movements to reach out to any of us. It wasn't long before Jasper, Emmett and McAlister joined us. Maria became increasingly nervous.

"These two are Emmett and Jasper. They are my sons. This is McAlister. I am afraid to say, we have come into his acquaintance just today. " Carlisle finished the introductions. He too was trying to make her feel at ease.

Maria carefully eyed each of us, but her eyes stopped on McAlister. When McAlister met her even glare, she quickly turned her head.

'_She isn't Drake, but she isn't human either, not completely._' McAlister's hollow thoughts trickled through my mind. I felt sort of exasperated at his thoughts. Were there any normal, regular humans here?

It didn't matter. I wasn't here to solve the mystery of Ireland and myths. I was here to solve the mystery of where Bella was. That was all that mattered. As if to remind me, a dull ache pulsated in my chest where my heart should be beating.

After a good bit of coaxing, we convinced Maria that we were harmless to her. Only because of Carlisle's genuine nature did Maria agree to meet us in the same clearing the following day. She left shortly after, still debating whether she would show up or not. I believed she would.

Now we were sitting in the clearing trying to figure out what exactly happened between James, the small man and McAlister. It was hard to believe that James, the epitome of most of my hate was gone.

"So, that was a Drake?" Alice asked. Jasper and Emmett was hearing the term for the first time. Carlisle had explained to them what McAlister had already explained to us earlier today. Now we were ready for more answers.

McAlister nodded. I noticed his eyes were brighter, a lighter shade of violet. Was that what he fed off of? Drakes?

"You're diet consist of magical creatures? Is that why your eye color is so different?" Emmett asked. He stood to the side of McAlister with his big beefy arms crossed across his chest. He looked like a bodyguard.

McAlister hesitated in answering but then slowly nodded his head. "Exclusively."

I knitted my brows at that. "Exclusively?"

McAlister studied me for a moment. "Drakes." He turned his head as if ashamed.

"I don't understand." Jasper spoke up. We all turned to face him with the exclusion of McAlister. Jasper was studying McAlister. "If you are ashamed and don't want to, why not change?"

McAlister looked up with a withered look in his eyes. It was the first time seeing any glimpse of age on him or sense of humanity. "Change is so easy for you…" He asked in a sarcastic tone. "Vampires don't change well. The older the vampire, the harder it is to change. Perhaps it is possible, but that's only if you have never had Drake's blood before."

I looked to Carlisle, but he too was confused by McAlister's rambling.

McAlister continued. "You see… Drinking human blood…" He looked around and laughed shortly. "Or animal blood in your case… it only satisfies the thirst, but the hunger is always there. It would be like a human trying to survive on water. The water keeps their throat moist, but they are hungry for food. That hunger is always there for you, isn't it?" He locked eyes on me first.

I understood what he meant. Regardless of how much blood we drank, there was always that hunger. It was hard to be around Bella because of that hunger, but I had gotten better at ignoring it.

"Well, Drake's blood… it cures that hunger. Not forever, but for a while." McAlister looked off into the darkened sky. It was more like he was looking to a far off place, perhaps a far off time. It made me wonder exactly how old he was. "Before today, the last time I fed was several months ago."

Everyone was speechless. I was speechless. The longest we could go between feedings was a couple of weeks. If we went any longer than that, it got too difficult to resist the draw of human blood.

"How long is several months?" Jasper finally asked. He, above the rest of us, had the most trouble with resisting human blood. No one blamed him, but we all watched him carefully.

"Five months and three weeks." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have just attacked him. It ruined our… your chances of finding the girl. I apologize." He looked at Carlisle sincerely.

Carlisle smiled his warm smile and nodded. "Perhaps he will come back when Maria returns tomorrow.

That reminded me of what McAlister thought before. "Why do you think Maria isn't completely human?" I blurted out.

McAlister turned to me and hitched up his brow. He looked at me as if it should be obvious. When I didn't look abashed for not knowing, he explained. "Well, the obvious. She has the power of inception."

"Power of what?" Emmett asked dumbfounded.

McAlister knitted his brows at each of us. "Power of inception. She can plant ideas. Basically, she can make you do whatever she wants you to do. It's a very useful power. Humans… full-blooded humans, don't have powers."

That got our attention. "What do you mean by that?"

McAlister shrugged. "The only humans who have powers are those who are part elemental."

'_Is that possible? Are we not… were we not completely human?_' Alice looked at me wide-eyed.

"The closer you are to your elemental heritage, the more powerful the magic. Since she isn't a vampire, I would guess it was a parent that was an elemental since her power is so active."

I was trying to understand everything that McAlister was saying. Gifts came from the blood of elementals. If that were true… No, it couldn't be true. I would have felt different, wouldn't I have? Although, it would explain why all vampires did not possess gifts.

"So what you are saying is that we…" Alice's question died away as soon as she saw me shake my head. I knew what she wanted to ask him, but I didn't trust him one bit. He didn't need to know any more information about us. I didn't even want him around Bella after witnessing his fiasco with the small man, Fin.

McAlister quickly dismissed Alice's forgotten question, or so I thought. He wasn't broadcasting anything. It wasn't like with Bella. With her, it was like running into a brick wall. I couldn't get into her mind. With McAlister; I was in his mind, but it was empty. He had no thoughts.

'_I wonder if Maria looked like Bella because of the elemental blood.' _Carlisle's mind pondered on the science of the prospect of elementals.

'_Elemental blood. What does it taste like? It would be great not to be hungry all the time.' _Jasper's mind was consumed with the aspect of ridding himself of the constant hunger that troubled us all.

'_Would I have known I was different when I was human? I wonder if Edward or Jasper did...' _Alice was delighted to learn something from her past that was hidden from her.

'_He's really strong. Doesn't look like he should be. Is it that blood that does it? Hmm… He's going to try and run. I know he will. He won't get to. I'll be damned if he is stronger than me, fairy blood or not!' _Emmett was a little sour about McAlister besting him earlier. He told himself it was just because he was caught off guard.

Everyone's mind was abuzz with this new information. Only two of them really concerned me though. The one that concerned me the most was Jasper's. His thoughts about the taste disturbed me for obvious reasons. I would have to watch him closely with Bella. Then there was Carlisle. Could it be that… Bella was half elemental? And that was why she and Maria resembled each other so much?

I thought on that a little longer. That couldn't be why they resemble each other. If that were true, wouldn't Alice, Jasper and I resemble one another as well? We didn't. The only thing that tied us together as brothers and sisters were our vampire natures.

Suddenly Alice flitted over to Jasper's side in a dancing motion. She whispered in his ear urgently about needing to speak privately. Had I missed a vision? When I looked into her mind, it was obvious she was hiding something. She was singing rather loudly the American Anthem.

I gave her a sideways glance. I knew she saw it because she started to sing even louder in her head. Shortly after, they said their goodbyes and left. They were up to something.

Maybe I was just reading too much into it. Maybe I was just suspicious of everyone.

Carlisle and McAlister spoke amongst themselves about the science and mythical aspects of elementals. Carlisle's ever consuming mind was enthralled at the aspect of figuring out the mystery of Bella. He had been intrigued with Bella since that first time meeting her in the Emergency room.

I let Carlisle and McAlister have their time together. I would be able to get any information McAlister relayed to Carlisle at a later date. My main goal now was trying to find this Fin. He had the key as to where Bella was. He knew who I was, so that meant he had spoken with Bella. I needed answers only he could give. So I too took my leave to find my answers.

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this chapter out to you to make up for the long absence between chapter 20 and 21. I am working on Chapter 24 now, but it may not be ready until next week. Thank you everyone for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight and subsequent books are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, ****lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, Christyallen89, The Badass Dhampir, The peson behind the mask, nilabeans, MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow, .,**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome!**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter. RL is such a drag sometimes. I hope I will be able to get back to posting these chapters more regularly. Thank you everyone for sticking with me for so long!**

**Chapter 24**

**Edward's Point of View**

I had a feeling that James was right about this clearing. There was something special about it. With that idea in mind, I had a hunch that Fin wouldn't be too far from it. I also didn't want to believe that he would harm Bella in any way. The way he stood protectively over Maria showed that he wasn't some type of monster. He was a living, breathing man who could apparently destroy a vampire in a few seconds. Yet, he left Alice and Jasper alive. His only concern, although misguided, was to save Bella from what he perceived to be a threat.

I could be wrong about all this, but I clung to the hope that I wasn't. I had to believe that Bella was safe somewhere.

So that was my reasoning for scouring the country side of Ireland for a magical being with auburn red hair in the middle of the night.

I was on task searching for thoughts, but my own mind kept running astray. What was Alice hiding from me? Did she have a vision of Bella? No, that couldn't be it. Alice wouldn't keep that information from me. Unless it was something I couldn't handle.

That thought stopped me in my tracks. Had Alice seen Bella? Had she seen that we were too late, that Bella was hurt… or worse…

A squeezing in my chest caused an overwhelming ache to seize me. A vampire having a panic attack, I wasn't sure how possible that was, but that's how it felt. Perhaps I was just cracking apart. It had been a long couple of weeks. I was learning more about Bella… but I still could not fully understand what about Bella drew me in. From the beginning, every emotion I felt for her was never half-baked. They were each intense.

At first, I blamed her blood. It sang to me in a way that no other blood had. It caused the blood… venom… whatever coursed through my veins… to vibrate in excitement. I wanted to taste it. No. I wanted to more than taste it. I wanted to devour it. I wanted to savor every single drop, her life be damned. The only thing that saved her that first day was the monster that I saw in the mirror of her eyes, staring back at me, mocking me… mocking everything I had worked so hard to accomplish in my nearly hundred years. In that instant, I hated her. I hated her with every fiber of my existence. No. I hated her more than that. I had cursed her birth. I had cursed whatever cruel fate that had made her come to Forks.

I tried to put space between us to save my family. I didn't want to risk letting our secret out. I couldn't ask them to uproot their current lives either. So I left. It was hard. Every few miles I put between myself and Bella's sweet, succulent blood, I could feel the purr of the venom in my veins protest. It wanted Bella. It wanted her with a vengeance!

I ran away from it. I ran as far as Alaska, but I could not erase Bella's effects on me. There was something other than the blood… something other than the hatred. There was a strong curiosity. I saw those strangely expressive eyes of Bella's everywhere I looked. With Tanya's inadvertent encouragement, I decided to face my problems head on.

That curiosity and vibrating in my body propelled me completely into Bella's life. I couldn't read Bella. I mean not at all. That was so new and I found myself wanting to know every little thing about her. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I wanted to know why she thought the way she did. She wasn't like normal people of her age group. She wasn't self-involved. She wasn't whiny and "tortured" liked so many of our peers. To put it simply, she was genuine, which fascinated me to no ends.

It didn't take long for that fascination to grow into love. Perhaps that love never did grow from fascination. Looking back, I believe part of me knew from the beginning that I loved her. Part of me knew I was doomed to live solely for Bella, loving her with every ounce of my immortality.

I fought against it when my mind finally realized what my heart and my body had been privy to. I was death personified, no pun intended. I was her death. How could I risk Bella's life? How could I be so selfish as to willingly take her life, because that was exactly what I would do? Alice had seen… or she thought she saw it. She believed it was Maria the whole time, but I refuse to believe that.

The meadow was where everything changed completely. That was where my down fall was. That was when I realized I couldn't run away or push Bella away anymore. When she laughed and played in the sun, my mind knew without a doubt what my heart didn't want to admit. I was irrevocably in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

I laughed to myself recalling our time in the meadow. Bella had said something that was so insignificant during that time. She had been right and I had been wrong. _'Edward… I am not normal either…'_ At the time I had told her she was perfectly human… I had been wrong.

'_Maria… Please forgive me… I couldn't… not with McKenna still missing…_' The thoughts caught me off guard only because I had become consumed with my own. It was him though. I didn't have any doubts because his mental voice matched that of his vocal voice.

'_Damn kre krudas… I have to go back… But what about McKenna…? I can't do anything for her… I can save Maria… That fa kruda…_' I followed the thoughts, moving swiftly, but soundlessly. I didn't want to risk him running again. It didn't work. I heard the panic in his thoughts as he realized that he had been followed somehow. He didn't run though.

When I broke through the tree line, I came face to face with Fin standing firm and facing me, a flame flickering unsteadily in his hand. On the surface, he appeared to be strong, determined and most of all lethal. I knew better. I could hear the inner workings of his mind. I could hear the anxiety, the pain and the fear.

I noticed what my nose already told me from miles away, Bella wasn't here. Bella wasn't with Fin. I felt that little bit of hope I had start to shrivel and disappear. Fin saw the pain in my eyes and without warning, the flame dissipated from his palm as he furrowed his brows at me.

"I don't have her…" He spoke to me with an empty voice. He sounded defeated and lost. I didn't care. There was only one thing I cared about.

"Where is she?" I demanded as I took a step closer.

Fin lifted his palms up defensively as he took a bracing step back. "Don't come any closer you abomination!" he snarled at me.

I stopped in the middle of my step and watched him. There was something so familiar about his eyes.

He recognized me. He recognized me by my name. I could see it in his mind. How was that possible? Surely, I would have noticed him. "How do you know me?" I asked cautiously.

Fin narrowed his eyes but did not answer. He did not have to because he thought about it. He was there that night in Port Angeles. He was there that day in the Meadow.

"You are trying to protect her…" I concluded after seeing his thoughts. "But we would nev-"

Fin's eye brows knitted tightly across his forehead. "Yes… you would." Fin took a step back, still in a defensive crouch. I could see the weariness starting to fatigue his muscles. He hadn't regained his strength from when McAlister attacked him. "It is your nature. You live by drawing the essence from others. You're a parasite and a monster… a killer… murderer!" His words were laced with venom and disgust.

I couldn't really disagree with him. I had tried to convince Bella just a few weeks ago of the same thing. Bella didn't believe them. She saw something inside of me that not even I could see anymore, humanity. She brought it out of me. "I love Bella…"

Fin narrowed his brows further. "You think love is a magic word? That just because you say you love her, means you won't destroy her?"

I took a step closer, causing Fin to take another step back. He was only thinking about defending himself, not attacking. That was a good sign, right? "It means that I would do anything to get her back and make her safe again." I pleaded with him.

Fin's brows smoothed out for a moment as he thought on whether he believed me or not. "What if it is you that puts her in danger… are you strong enough to leave her?" A pain flickered across his face and in that instant an image of a baby crossed his thoughts.

'_The rain was coming down in sheets as Fin was passing through the forest, his eyes darting between the shadows of each tree. He was limping while holding a wrapped bundle. He was weak and tired. The last fight drained him severely; he barely got out of it with McKenna. It was clear now… as long as McKenna stayed with him, she would be at risk.'_

"Can you give her up to live her life… without you? Do you love her that much?" He kept his eyes narrowed at me, but I could see the pain etched in his face. His thoughts got carried away in his memory.

_'He looked down at the small bundle of cloth. Delicately, he pulled it open revealing a small child in its first year. The child was sleeping soundly without a worry in the world. Fin hadn't realized he was crying until a tear drop fell onto the baby's cheek, making her scrunch her nose. _

_Fin collapsed to the ground and held her close to his chest. "I am sorry little one; this looks like the end of our journey together." He looked around the drenched forest and chuckled without humor. "You will hate it here, but you will be safe. Their power will be weakened if they do come…" _

_Again, he turned his face down towards the child. His eyes reddened under the strain of tears. "McKenna… My sweet, sweet McKenna."_

_Fin lifted his free hand to the child's cheek and caressed it tenderly. The baby slowly opened her blazing chocolate brown eyes and looked at him sleepily. Then she slowly lowered them again, falling back to sleep just as smoothly. Fin's voice broke as he whispered to the sleeping child. "I have to…" He bit his lip to keep a sob from escaping and wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hand. "I can't keep you with me… it's too dangerous…" Fin put his free hand on top of McKenna's head and smoothed out the tuff of brown that adorned her head. "I will keep them away from you… I promise… I lo…" He looked at the little child and realized he couldn't say it. If he said it… he wouldn't be able to leave her. She was his child. She was his blood. She was everything… she was all that he had left._

_He lifted the child up and pressed his lips to her temple as he tightened his arms around her. His tears were washed away with the pouring rain, but his body began to tremble as he sobbed openly.'_

"Can you?" He asked me again, breaking me from his memories.

My first thought was yes, I could leave her if I endangered her. But was that true? No, it wasn't true. The first moment we met, I was the biggest threat to her life. That was the reason why I had left my family behind, so I didn't kill her. I came back though. I risked Bella's life every moment… every second we were together. I knitted my brows. I hadn't hurt her though. Bella believed in me and I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to keep her safe. I _needed_ to keep her safe. If I ever thought that I would hurt Bella, I would leave. Wouldn't I?

"I didn't think so." Fin stepped back putting more space between us. "Sometimes… the most we can do for someone is to let them go." He spoke softly, but there was still an edge to his words. Again, Fin's mind got caught up in another memory.

I relived his memory along with him and I couldn't speak at first. I was too dumbfounded, too muddled. It couldn't be… it wasn't possible…

_**Alice's Point of View**_

Would I have known I was different when I was human?_ Surely, there would have been some kind of inkling, something that made us feel different. I wonder what kind of elemental I am a part of? _

_I looked at Edward and then Jasper. Which elemental were they? Were we all from the same lineage? Maybe we were just like Bella, part Drake. _

_A loud crackling and hissing noise suddenly filled the air. Then the screaming and sobs began, silencing the fire in the distance. Fire climbed up the trees and reached towards the sky, filling the night air with an eerie glow. Vague shapes of people and animals scurried around frantically to get away from the encroaching flames. Everything… Everyone is a blur. Then suddenly, everything is crystal clear. The mansion in Forks is burning along with the trees. The shapes become defined, red robes, the Volturi. Then everything vanishes and becomes a numbing blackness._

I inhaled sharply as the vision possessed and then passed so suddenly. It had been a while since a vision took me by surprise. This one did just that.

I couldn't understand what I was seeing. Who had made a decision that caused so much destruction and chaos? Why were the Volturi in Forks? Why was the mansion burning?

I turned expectantly to Edward. Edward had always helped me in the past when I couldn't make sense of a vision. I had the subjective view of the vision. He provided the objective. Sometimes you can learn more by watching than by experiencing.

Edward was looking off into space with a frown weighing heavily on his lips. He was lost in thoughts. Was it possible he didn't see the vision?

Edward's frown deepened, causing the pain of guilt to throb more intensely in my chest. I turned my face down to the ground, trying to avoid his pain. Edward was miserable because of me. I had failed him. Bella was gone because of my failure. Why hadn't I seen him? Why hadn't I seen Fin? What was the point of having these infuriating visions when I can't see and protect people I love?

I glanced back up at Edward. He had enough on his mind. I could figure this out on my own. I just needed a little time… and Jasper.

I know Edward suspects something. For a moment, I saw him following us, but he changed his mind. His decision had him running through the forest, away from us.

"What did you see?" Jasper's southern drawl wrapped around me, soothing the ache of anxiety that burrowed deep within my heart.

I took a moment just to lavish in his warm velvety voice before the images came bombarding back into my conscious mind again. I winced mentally and then sighed unnecessarily. "I am really not sure what to make of it… but it felt bad… it was bad…"

Jasper wrapped his arm around me and soothingly rubbed his thumb slowly up and down my arm. "Start from the beginning and we will figure it out together." I felt his lips press gently to my temple, causing a tremble to encompass my body.

I nodded as soon as he took his lips from my temple and told him every detail of the vision. Jasper's brows furrowed as his lips pursed minutely. He remained quiet while I spoke, perhaps contemplating each image I described.

He slowly stood and clasped his hands behind his back. He took a few steps away and looked around aimlessly into the sky. "Whose future are you seeing?"

I had wondered that myself. I had concentrated and tried to follow a trail that the visions usually left, that connected them to their respective hosts, but there was none with this one. It was just a dead end… like running smack into a brick wall… no… something stronger and more impenetrable. "I am not sure. There doesn't seem to be a source… it just is…"

I hated to be blind, but more so, I hated seeing a future that I couldn't _see_. It was like seeing the future, but not being able to do anything to change it because I couldn't see who needed to change… Sure… I knew the where… but I didn't know whom, when or why… those are what really mattered.

Jasper looked down from the sky and pursed his lips again. "Well, if you can't follow the source, perhaps you could search other visions."

I knitted my brows, not because I didn't understand what he meant but because his suggestion was both daunting and exhausting. It was easier and clearer the closer I was to someone to see his or her future, but it still took its toll on me. That was just having the visions come naturally too. When I actually forced visions… if I can force them, it was completely draining and left me with a nasty headache. "I thought about that…" I heard the weariness in my own voice which only served to make me feel more exhausted with the prospect of taking on the task of shifting through everyone's future.

Jasper closed the distance between us and wrapping his arms around and holding me securely to his chest. "I wish I could do something to help you, to make this easier."

This was my Jasper. No one really saw this side of Jasper. To everyone else, he was guarded and disciplined in most aspects. With me, he was sensitive and loving. He was vulnerable and honest. This is the Jasper I saw all those years ago. This was the Jasper that brought me to that café to wait for him. This was the Jasper that made it all bearable.

I nodded into his chest and started with the most important person in the world to me, Jasper. I closed my eyes unnecessarily. I didn't have to close my eyes to get a vision; it just made it easier to concentrate when all I saw was the darkness under my lids.

I concentrated on his tall lean body. I took in every bulge and dip of his muscles. I followed the curvature of his body and studied each crescent ridged scar that adorned his skin. I didn't linger there. I followed the white marble skin up his long neck. I further engrossed myself into his long honey blonde locks. Then I saw his beautiful face: The strength in his jaw line, the fullness of his lips, the masculine nose and broad cheekbones. I let my mind concentrate on his deep passionate eyes.

_A blazing fire was devouring the forest, but it was the towering flame that was the mansion that was the center point. Birds and small animals scurried away from the inferno and then a screaming could be heard. It was a toe curling screech. It was Rosalie fighting against the steely arms of red robes. She was trying to get to the fire. The hood of the red robe fell away, revealing Jasper. His eyes were creased in sorrow and pain. There would be tears streaming from his eyes if that were possible._

I gasped at the pain on Jaspers face and Rosalie's piercing screams. I didn't waste time before I searched my future. Nothing happened. I was just staring at blackness... I tried again, but again, nothing.

I quickly moved on to Emmett.

_Emmett is standing next to Felix and Demetri. The three of them are standing at the edge of the table in the dining room. Carlisle is sitting in his spot at the family table. Esme is to one side and Rosalie on the other. Aro, Caius and Marcus are at the other end. Next to them are Jane and Alec. At the center one recognizable face, Fin, was there. There were three others. _

_Carlisle looks at Emmett. "It is decided then."_

_Emmett nods once and looks at Rosalie. She looks like she could shoot fire from her eyes. "No! We can't send him out to those mutts! How do we know they will honor the truce!"_

_"Rosalie..." It was Esme that spoke. "He's a good man... He will honor it."_

_"Hey babe... It's okay. I can handle a bunch of dogs." Emmett smirked. "Maybe we can play a little fetch."_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. _

_"You must go now, before they get-" Fin was cut off by Rosalie. _

_"Why don't we just let them have her? Then neither Emmett nor any of us would have to risk our necks! She belongs with them anywa-"_

_"Rosalie! She is family! She is my baby sister! I would do this for any of my family, she is included." Emmett's disapproving frown smoothed into a smirk. "Besides... Who would I make fun of if Bella was gone?" _

_Rosalie stood from the table forcefully, causing the chair to fall backwards. "Fine! Let us all pretend that this isn't dangerous for all of us! Just go get yourself killed, see if I care!" Rosalie turned on her heels and fled from the room. _

_A pained look crept into Emmetts eyes as he took a step to follow. _

_"You must go now..." An unfamiliar woman spoke._

_Emmett's lips straightened into an unreadible expression as he nodded. He sped out, followed by Felix and Demetri. They entered the forest and then everything went blank. _

I quickly grabbed onto Jasper feeling like everything was spinning. "Something... I don't understand what it all means."

Jasper's brows were furrowed. "What did you see and who?" He asked, letting me grip him tightly. He held onto me just as tightly.

I told him about the three visions, which left us both perplexed. For a few long minutes, we just let it sink in. Then Jasper spoke. "Maybe if you scan Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward." His furrowed brows deepened. "That drake was there? Where were we...? Or Edward and Bella?"

I shook my head not knowing the answers to those questions.

Jasper gently took my hand and kissed it. "Are you ready to begin again?" He leveled his eyes to mine and I could swear he could see to my soul.

I could still feel the spinning from the last escapade into the future. I needed to rest and to eat. I shook my head. "No. Not just yet... I need to hunt."

Jasper didn't fight me on this. He simply stood with our hands still joined. "Shall we then?" His southern drawl tickled my ear buds as I let him pull me up. I stood on the tips of my toes as he bent down. Our lips meet only briefly, but it was like our souls came together and was two parts of a whole. We were one in the same.

Then our lips left each other and we sped off into the night to hunt.

_"You know they will want her!" Edward said through clenched teeth. He held his fists down tightly to his sides._

_"That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact that we need everyone we can possibly get. You made the decision that you cannot live without her." Carlisle composed himself before continuing. "We all love her and want to protect her, but we can't do this alone." Carlisle sighed unnecessarily when Edward's stance did not change. "Edward, the Volturi isn't the bigger threat right now... I know you just want to keep her save." Carlisle tenderly laid his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Son, we must involve the Volturi."_

Carlisle's future hadn't really provided anything new... It was just a different piece to the increasing puzzle.

I had been working on scanning the future for the better part of the last eighteen hours. Each vision was something new… but it was just a piece of the puzzle. Some were inconsequential bits and pieces of conversations between Carlisle and Edward or Rosalie fuming about mutts. Some were heartbreaking with Esme grieving while Rosalie was crazed. My own and Edwards were blank, which I didn't understand. I had always been able to see our futures before. What had changed with Edward and me to prevent it?

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle?" Jasper tightened his arms that were wrapped around my shoulders. "Perhaps there is something important in the medial conversations." Jasper sighed. "Or perhaps we should speak to Edward."

I made a move to turn, but Jasper tightened his grip to prevent me and continued to speak. "I know you don't want to involve Edward, but I can't see these visions. Maybe we are missing something that may seem small and unimportant… He…" Jasper paused for a moment before continuing. "Alice… I would want to know if it were you…" His voice dropped an octave as I felt his lips on my shoulder. "He deserves to know…"

I had been going back and forth on whether I should get Edward involved. I agreed with Jasper that if the visions were about Jasper, I would want to know. I deserved to know that something, whatever it may be, was coming for the one person who was my pure reason to exist. However, at the same time, I knew Edward was so focused on finding Bella. The visions made it clear that Bella is found, but I didn't see the circumstances. If I told Edward, would it change the future or would it be the catalyst for the future I am seeing. All this would be soo much easier if I could just see my own future or Edward's for that matter. It wouldn't hurt to see Bella's either!

"Jasper, I just… I don't know what to do…" I took a deep breathe even though I didn't need it. "I am just so confused."

Jasper loosened his grip and in an instant was kneeling in front of me. "It's okay. We sh-"

I saw Jasper's lips moving, but could no longer hear him. I suddenly felt a burning in my abdomen. I jumped back quickly and grabbed at my stomach. The burning grew as my vision went black. I closed my eyes and tried to drag in deep breaths.

_I opened my eyes slowly and was in the mansion. I looked around me and saw unfamiliar faces all around me. They were coming at me in a slow motion. _

_The burning in my gut grew more pronounced as I screamed. "Get away from me! I don't… no! Please just… I don't want…" I couldn't formulate my thoughts… it was all incoherent babbling. _

_"Just let it go… then you will be safe again." Edward's words whispered in my ear. I turned to him and his face looked utterly defeated and pained. He had been fighting. His clothes were tattered and singed. "I am here and I won't leave your side…"_

_I shook my head. "I can't Edward… Please…" Coolness washed over my face as tears feel down my cheeks. _

_Edward took hold of my hand as another hand gently touched my shoulder. I turned to see Bella… no Maria… She lifted her other hand to touch my cheek. She wiped a tear away and then rested her hand on my temple. Tears were streaming down her face as she began to say she was sorry. Then Edward pulled me into a deep kiss. _

_Suddenly the burning in my gut shot through my body. It escaped through every pore of my body as I released Edward's lips and screamed out in pain._

_Then all I saw was fire. I was engulfed, but no longer burning. Everything… everyone was burning…_

I feel down to my knees back in the forest with Jasper. I couldn't speak or formulate any words for that matter. Jasper dropped to the ground and pulled me up to look at him. He was saying something, but I was still hearing the crackling fire… the screams of pain… the agony. Then it was eerily quiet.

"Ali... hap… speak to m…Alice!" Jasper's last word broke the trance as I opened my eyes wide and stared at him. "What the hell was that?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight and subsequent books are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, Christyallen89, The Badass Dhampir, The peson behind the mask, nilabeans, MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow, ReadingFreak2012, Sweetinpink625, tu-tu 2, Manaliac, longandblonde, NatalieRayne, Raylene Alvarez,**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome!**

**Author's Note: I have come across so many wonderful and well written stories that I sort of get sucked into those authors' worlds. I love when a story does that! I love when the story captures me so thoroughly that I focus on reading it all. However, when that happens, I get side tracked and cannot write because I am stuck in another world. Sorry. I made it back to my world though and here is Chapter 25. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

**Alice's Point of View**

To say that vision took me by surprise would be the understatement of the century. It was completely different from my normal visions. Normally, I just saw it and had a feel for it. It was like watching a movie, you see it and it evokes the appropriate emotions, but this was like I stepped into... It had to be Bella... It was like I was Bella...

I focused on Jasper kneeling in front of me. His facial expression was just as confused as I was. "What just happened?" His voice sounded oddly distant, but I could not mistake the concern that completely saturated his words. He hovered around me as if I were something fragile, breakable... like glass.

I shook my head trying to regain orientation. I could not recall a single instance I had ever felt so… helpless.

The distant feeling slowly began to wane as I concentrated only on Jasper directly in front of me. When I began to feel a little more normal, I stood.

"Alice?" Jasper's eyes became more focused on me since I still had yet to say anything.

I was slowly feeling less detached, but the feeling of weakness became more apparent. "I… I don't really know."

Surprise flickered across Jasper's face and then a strong feeling of comfort overcame me. I smiled thankfully to Jasper. I didn't like this feeling. It was helpless, weak and confusing, all of which I was not accustomed to. With the feeling of comfort wrapped snuggly around me, I rehashed everything I saw and felt to Jasper.

"Has that ever happened before?" Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist as if to keep me upright. If I looked half as bad as I felt, a makeover was in dire need.

I shook my head. "I've never actually stepped into someone's life before." Nearly an hour had passed and I still couldn't get rid of the nauseating feeling of everything spinning. Why hadn't it passed yet?

"You don't normally stay weakened for so long." Jasper's concern hadn't waned as he too noticed the effects lasting longer than normal.

"It's a new experience... I am sure there is nothing to worry about." I tried to brush off the sinking feeling of doubt that was starting to coil itself around the base of my spine. What if this feeling never goes away? What if I never feel whole like before?

"No, it's more than that." Jasper's brows knitted. "We need to speak to Carlisle."

Carlisle was by far the most brilliant and knowledgeable person I knew, but I had a feeling that this was beyond the scope of what Carlisle would know. But maybe McAlister would. He seemed to know a lot about elementals, if that is what I am part of.

I nodded my head and let Jasper lead the way.

Carlisle looked at me quizzically as we told him what happened. I could almost see the gears churning in his mind. Carlisle loves a good mystery.

"Where is McAlister?" I asked as Carlisle mulled over the new information we told him.

Carlisle's brows bunched for a moment as he studied my face. He looked confused, or maybe shocked. "I asked him to refrain from being here because Maria should be coming at any moment. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Emmett is with him now." Carlisle looked into my eyes studying them. "How are you feeling now? Have you had any visions since?"

I knitted my brows. It had been nearing two hours since the vision bombarded me and I had yet to regain my full strength. I wonder if this is how it feels to be human. I shook my head slowly. Then Carlisle's question finally sunk in. Had I had a vision since? Alarm crossed my face as I shook my head more fervently. "No!"

Jasper quickly grabbed my hand and held it securely as calmness started to evade my body, pushing the sudden alarm away. I squeezed his hand to thank him as I studied Carlisle.

Carlisle looked a bit more puzzled at me before speaking. "Have you tried to get a vision?"

I shook my head numbly. It shouldn't matter if I tried. Someone, somewhere was making decisions and not one of those decisions had crossed my path. Had I somehow lost all those connections? Did I have to somehow reform them? If that was the case, had I missed something important? Again, the fear and panic started to weigh heavily on me.

Jasper grimaced and then placed his other hand on my shoulder. "Alice, it's okay. We will figure this out."

I nodded my head. Something in me told me I must be over reacting. This was just a new experience, one that would pass eventually. However, something else in me poisoned my rationality. Something in me was telling me that I was broken, beyond repair. Something was horribly wrong.

Then we heard a car driving closer. I tried to see who it was… but only blackness engulfed my mind. I was blind. I couldn't see more than what my own eyes could. What was I supposed to do now? I had lived every moment of my live with a plan because I saw it. Now… what was my plan? All I had to go on was the last few visions… visions of death and… and… what was I supposed to do?

"Alice…" Jasper whispered in my ear. "It's only Maria, from yesterday." Of course he felt my apprehension and mistook it for our approaching guest. If only it were that simply. I had a bad sinking feeling about what was coming into our lives, that something having to do with Bella.

I looked up as a small rusted out VW Golf puttered to a stop. Maria sat in her car for a moment looking towards us. It was so strange, how much she looked like Bella.

Just as that thought crossed my mind I saw Maria in the vision again, I focused on what she was saying. I was missing something, something crucial, but it was all chaos. _"I'm sorry… only way… please forgive me…" _Just the memory of the vision made my knees wobble.

Carlisle looked at me concerned before turning his attention to that old beater just as Maria finally made the decision to step out. She shut her door and hesitated, taking in her bottom lip. It was such a Bella thing. I surprised myself when I snorted with amusement at the gesture.

Jasper knitted his brows at me for a moment as I shrugged at him. "Are you going to be okay?" He never let his hands leave me.

I nodded my head. "We can figure that out later. Let's find Bella now."

As if everyone was waiting for my confirmation, we all started to move slowly towards Maria. She too took that moment to converge with us in the center of the clearing.

**Edward's Point of View**

"You're… You're Bella's father?" I couldn't believe the very words I was uttering, but I had seen it plain as day in his mind.

_Fin was tired and weak. It had been days that he was stuck in the wet forest. This was a good place to hide McKenna. She would be safe, finally. He stumbled out of the cover of the forest into a familiar yard and looked to an even more recognizable house. McKenna was sleeping in his arms bundled in a dull red clothe. _

_ "This is it McKenna... They are good peo...". He swallowed to stop a sob from escaping. "They are good... They will love you as their own when they set eyes on you..."_

_He held the sleeping child to his chest again. "This is what is best. As long as they believe you are with me, they will not look too closely anywhere else... I will always come when you need me though." Again he kissed the child, this time on her forehead. _

_McKenna wrinkled her nose as her lip twitched, but she did not wake. _

_Fin's eyes began to water again. "If there was another way..." He gently wrapped the child warmly and then gently set her on the doorstep._

_ "I love you McKenna..." He then laid his hand on her forehead as it became a small flame. If McKenna stood a chance at a normal human life, Fin had to seal her element within her body. _

_ The baby's entire body along with her wrap became encompassed in a white flame. McKenna didn't wake or even fidget._

_ The night began to glow with an intense warm light as the fire grew in intensity. Then as quickly as the flame formed, it began to dissipate. It started from McKenna's feet, slowly extinguishing until only a small flame remained on her forehead._

_ Fin pulled his hand away as it reformed to his solid flesh. He leaned down and put his lips to the small flame that was on her forehead, suffocating the last bit of flame. When he rose from her, the baby shivered and then began to cry. _

_ A pain crossed Fin's face as he noticed the lights come on in the house. "It is done. Now you can be a normal human. I wish the best for you McKenna…" Tears began to escape his eyes as he took a deep shuddering breath and took a step back. "I love you my daughter… always…"_

_ Just as the door opened, he let his body become engulfed in the familiar white flame that was his essence. Fin watched as Charlie stared down wide eyed at the baby. Charlie slowly kneeled down and picked her up. As he stood, he noticed the white flame. Charlie's face instantly went into Chief of Police mood as he slowly backed into the house with McKenna._

_ With each step back Charlie took, Fin's heart felt like it was being squeezed and suffocated. When Fin could no longer see Charlie, his heart grew too heavy to stay and he sped off as fast as his element would carry him. _

Fin narrowed his eyes at me. He still didn't trust me

"My family, myself included, are different. W-"

"I know what you are." His eyes hardened and then turned tormented. Just as quickly they hardened again. "McKenna is foolishly fond of you."

A small smile spread across my face almost involuntarily. I agreed in some sense. I didn't understand how Bella could be okay with what I was. No, even more than that, she loved me. I knew I didn't deserve her love, no monster did. I nodded. "foolishly…"

Fin surprised me then by smiling. It surprised Fin too. He quickly straightened his lips and furrowed his brows again before he let a brief snort take me by surprise again. "Our first fight… over a boy… it almost seems completely human."

He hadn't really been speaking to me, more so to himself, but I answered him anyway. "Bella has a way of making us all feel more human than we actually are."

Fin turned his focus back on me and stared hard for a few moments. It was like we were in a stand-off. Then Fin slowly inhaled and exhaled an exhausted sigh. It was the first outward sign he gave of the fatigue he felt. "I…" His eyes suddenly became weaker as he stumbled down to the ground.

I rushed to him on instinct to help him. Just before he dropped to the ground, I caught him, surprising us both. There was a distinctive fear or maybe defeat in his eyes. He was spent and he was at my mercy. He knew if I was like McAlister, this was his death.

I wasn't like McAlister though. I didn't trust McAlister, there was something wrong with him. I hadn't been able to place it just yet, but I knew there was something more to him than just the surface.

"Just rest now…" Fin was such a small man, he really didn't look old enough to be a father, much less Bella's father.

In a matter of moments consciousness slipped from his body, leaving him limp. He didn't really have much of a choice; his body had weakened too much from being drained and then our little standoff. I took him to the cover of the trees and laid him against one of them.

I stood up and looked down at Fin. "Bella's father…" It was bizarre and shocking to know that he was Bella's biological father. I had detected a difference in Bella and Charlie's scent, but that isn't uncommon in families. Sometimes family members carry a similar scent, sometimes that scent can be polar opposites. Granted Bella did not really resemble Charlie, but I had only assumed that she looked like her mother.

Had Bella been aware that Charlie wasn't her biological father? She mustn't have. Surely she would have said something when I had told her about my biological family. I released a frustrated sigh. This was a question that had no answer right now.

I sat down next to Fin and stared out into the distant stars. Strangely enough, they reminded me of Bella. She was the blazing star that brought light to my dark night. She was my reason…

The hours slipped away gradually as day evaded night. The sun rose and shone dully behind a steady mist. If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed we were still in Forks.

I wanted to bring Bella back to Forks. That was all that consumed my mind throughout the night: Finding her, making her safe and taking her home. James was dead. He was no longer a problem. Victoria still posed a threat, more so now that James was dead. I knew they were mates and I knew full well what kind of connection that was. I knew the merciless vengeance that came along with mates. I would have to hunt Victoria down and dispose of her. I wouldn't let Victoria within a hundred miles of Bella.

Fin's words had haunted me throughout the night too. He was certain that we would hurt Bella. Maybe he was right. We were entranced by Fin's blood. Even Carlisle. What if something happened to Bella… what if she fell and cut herself? Would her blood ensnare all of us as well? Was Bella safe with me? If she isn't, could I leave her? Could I do what Fin did?

"Well… I'm still alive…" Fin's voice cracked as if he had heard my pondering. "I suppose there should be some consolation in that."

I turned my head to look at him. He shifted his weight to sit upright against the tree. He didn't resemble the man he was yesterday at all. He was defeated and lost today. Yesterday he had a fire about him, a defiance that could strike fear. Today, the sadness that radiated from his eyes and caused his lips to hang slightly down made him look older and frailer. "Will you trust me then?"

Fin stared hard at the ground that his feet rested upon. "Trust is such a fragile thing and non-existent between a Drake and Kre-Kruda." He knitted his brow as he thought about Bella… McKenna.

He was hesitant to trust me. "Carlisle, my father for all intents and purposes, is a good man. He changed me when I was dying of influenza in 1918." I knew if Fin was going to trust me, I needed to give him a reason to. "Carlisle did not feed on human blood. He taught me to live on animal blood, as he did. I will not lie and say I have never tasted human blood."

Fin turned his head to look at me, his eyes and mind both debating whether to trust me or not.

I continued. "I hunted 'other' monsters: rapists, murderers, child molesters and the like. I told myself that by doing that, I was helping. In the end… I knew it was wrong and I returned to Carlisle's side. I haven't had human blood in decades." I took an unnecessary breath as I let my head rest against the tree. I looked up into the canopy above us as a fine mist softly nuzzled my face. "I would have never opted for this life, but it was the hand that was dealt to me. I can't change it now, but what I can change is how I live it. I won't be a murderer…" I lowered my face back down to look at Fin. "I wouldn't nor will I ever hurt Bella…" I wouldn't. I would sooner die than harm Bella in any way.

Fin lifted his hands to his face and rubbed vigorously in frustration. He sighed as he let his hands slowly drop back to his lap. "A mutual understanding… that's the best I can offer you right now."

Fin was going to try and trust me, which was a start.

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

Over the next several hours, Fin filled me in on what happened with Bella. He told me about his sister, Niamh. He told me that he and Niamh had a heated argument about Bella's future. Fin wanted her to remain 'human'. He didn't want her knowing about her heritage. He wanted her to be completely human. Niamh thought she should know; that she could better defend herself if she did. She thought that maybe Fin could return home if Bella was safe or that perhaps the council would see that she wasn't a threat. Fin wouldn't hear it. He knew that any half-bred that had tried to jump the void between realms met their death. Although, even if it were possible, Fin wouldn't chance Bella's life. He was an outlaw for a reason, because the council did not want Bella to live. He had left Bella and Niamh only for a short time. When he returned, they were gone. He didn't want to believe that Niamh had gone behind his back, but he knew that she had. If they were taken, he would have felt their distress.

Fin didn't know how, but was certain that Bella made the jump through the void. He told me all about a Fruhaadi Bond. It was an eternal bond that is only severed temporarily through death. He explained that if Bella hadn't made the jump, her death would have made him feel agonizing pain, perhaps even death itself, as their bond was severed.

That gave me hope.

Fin explained to me that he could not just return to Faery to find her either. It wasn't because he was an outlaw. He would risk his life gladly. He physically could not go there, not alone. He needed another full blooded elemental. He had a few elemental friends on earth, but none that were willing to risk their lives to help him.

Fin didn't hold a grudge against them for that. He understood. They were Dryads and Nymphs living as humans with half-breed children they were protecting.

It was around this time that I knew I needed to get back to the clearing. Maria was supposed to be returning today. Fin decided to join me in my return. He wanted to be sure she was safe and try to make penance for the previous day.

So, here we were, traveling quickly through the forest. Fin had regained his stamina and hadn't fallen behind, if anything, he was faster than me.

As the clearing came into view, Fin slowed. A jumble of thoughts invaded my mind, but the one that rang clearest was Fin's.

'_Maria…'_

Maybe it was because he was closest to me, not that that had ever made a difference before. Perhaps it was that I found a little bit of myself in Fin. His thoughts were mournful. He felt like he had abandoned Maria and failed her as I felt about Bella. As if he knew where my mind was, his mind instantly jumped to Bella as well. His conscious instantly became weighed down.

"She is okay…" I was outwardly reassuring that Maria was okay. Inwardly, my mind was revolving around a completely different girl with chocolate brown eyes that burned.

We both stopped just at the outcrop of trees, remaining hidden in the forest. I could see Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle looked over in our direction, but then turned back to Maria. She was nervous. She kept berating herself for coming out here at all.

"Yes, I know, but I still abandoned her." Fin admitted grudgingly. "I wasn't there when she need me." _'I am never there when they need me…'_

I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but it had the opposite effect. He flinched away from me with a hiss. His face was contorted in a defensive snarl. Then recognition flashed in his eyes and he quickly recomposed himself. "Sorry… this is something new. I don't make it a habit to trust kre krudas…" He looked back out into the opening.

I nodded my head and turned my gaze to match his. My eyes landed on Maria and it amazed me all over again how much she looked like Bella. "They look so much alike…"

Fin nodded. "They look like their mother…"

I let out a little chuckle. "So they are sisters." It wasn't a question. Something in me suspected just as much. I suspected that they were related somehow.

Fin nodded. "Yes… half-sisters. They share the same mother." Fin's features glazed over for a moment as his mind drifted back in time.

_A familiar fence sat in the background. It ran straight to the side of a small cottage. Behind the cottage, a soft humming noise beckoned Fin. A petite woman in a knee length dress was hanging her wash to dry. Her chestnut brown hair billowed in the breeze as she draped a sheet over a line. Her skin was fair as snow. Then a little child with similar colored hair toddled up to her._

'_Maria… my sweet sweet Maria.' The woman's voice was soft and warm as she turned to lift the child, revealing her face. Her eyes were warm like melted chocolate as she lowered them in a loving way at the child. Her forehead was wide and her jaw was narrow with just a slight point to her chin. Her face was like a heart. Her cheekbones were prominent… proud. _

_The woman delicately put her lips to the child's forehead and kissed her. Her lips were full, perhaps a little too much so for her tiny features. When she pulled her lips from the child, her gaze changed to look at him.'_

She was beautiful, in the same way that Bella and Maria are. "What happened? To Bella's mother, I mean?" I looked at him quizzically.

Fin turned a tortured glance at me before looking at the ground. "I wasn't there. I should have been there."

Again, Fin drifted off into another memory.

_Fin could feel a pain radiating through his entire body. It was similar to how he felt when Niamh is in trouble. This seemed more intense though. Was Niamh back on Earth? She should be in Faery. The Guard did not come to Earth unless there was a threat. _

_Fin felt a sense of panic flood through his body. If there was danger, he had to get back to the cottage. Elizabeth was there alone with Maria. It had been eight months since he had last seen her. It was for her own good. Since Fin had been around Elizabeth, danger seemed to be on her doorstep. It was because of his essence. Everything was drawn to that life giving essence, usually that entailed more bad than good. _

_He hadn't even been able to tell her goodbye. He just left. He stayed nearby at first. He wanted to keep an eye on her. He watched her grieve. She barely ate and when she did, she would become violently ill. It was hard. He would notice her stare off into the forest, waiting for him to return. That's when he knew he was too weak to stay away from her yet stay so close. He ran away then. He did the job he was supposed to do as far away as possible. _

_But now. If the guard was here, that meant serious danger. Fin blurred off in a flurry of flames. It didn't matter if anyone saw him. _

_Something was wrong. This pain he felt only intensified as he neared that small cottage he left so many months ago. Was it his own pain he was feeling? No. It was someone else. It wasn't just pain, it was fear. He hurried on, but stopped suddenly when he crossed the threshold of trees into the clearing. A flame consumed the home of his beloved. It licked up from the windows as smock billowed through the roof. _

_The pain beckoned him forward, into the home, no, not a home anymore. Then Fin felt it terrifyingly strong. The essence he felt wasn't Niamh at all. It was something much more powerful. Fin didn't consciously make the decision to walk into the burning building. Something was drawing him. He could faintly feel Elizabeth's essence encased in the home as he entered it. _

_He became more frantic feeling the essence. She was in the house. He snapped out of his trance as he heard Elizabeth's scream. He ran into what used to be the bedroom just as a flame seemed to burst from Elizabeth. _

"_Elizabeth!" Fin ran to her, but the flame was so intense, she merely disintegrated into ash. _

_Fin landed with a thud to his knees. She was gone. The only woman he had ever loved was just gone, like that. This had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. _

_Then a noise pierced through the hissing of the flames. It was a crying. Fin looked up to where Elizabeth's ashes remained. There in the center of it was a white flame. At the base was a tiny baby. _

_As Fin looked at the child, everything began to click in his head. The urgent pain and fear he felt. It hadn't been Niamh, it was this creature. _

_Fin shuffled numbly on his hands and knees closer to the baby. This was why Elizabeth had been sick, why he was able to feel a connection with Elizabeth even though they were a world apart. _

_Fin slowly put his hand to the little baby and lifted it up to look at it. It was small, maybe five pounds at the most. It had a mess of hair matted to its head. He looked at it closely. It was a girl. Everything that he felt for these eight months… why he was back here… This child was calling for him. This little girl, in his arms, was his… his daughter. Fin was a father._

_Fin set the baby down and pulled off his vest. He then wrapped the baby in the cloth and held the baby to his chest. He looked around at the flames that seemed to encircle them, protecting them. _

"You love her… Bella…" I knew he did, I just couldn't understand it. I didn't know if I could love something that had hurt Bella, much less killed her.

Fin looked at me confused, but then understanding crossed his features. "Not at first. I was shocked. I had just seen Elizabeth incinerate before my eyes. I knew that it happened because of McKenna, and I really wanted to hate her. But when I looked at her, I mean really looked at her, I knew it really wasn't her fault." Fin looked back out into the clearing and studied Maria. "You see… our element is so closely linked to our emotions. McKenna's essence was so strong… Elizabeth's body just couldn't withstand it. Maybe if she had been a Drake…" Fin let his face drop down to the cover of leaves and moss that rested on the ground. "Maybe if I had known… if I had stayed…" He lifted his head back to the clearing and I could see in his mind he resolved himself not to dwell on it anymore.

With that resolve, he took that first step out into the clearing, drawing Jasper's and Carlisle's glances. They studied him for a moment until I stepped out behind him. Carlisle smiled and nodded his head. Jasper on the other hand was not pleased to see Fin. As it was, he wasn't keen on having Maria there either. He was too concerned with Alice.

Jasper slowly turned his gaze on me. _'Something's wrong.'_

I felt a pain where my heart should be beating. Something was wrong. Did they find out something that we didn't know about Bella? Had Alice seen something?

I didn't hesitate as I left Fin behind and made a mad dash to my siblings. I had to know what was wrong. I had to know what happened to Bella.

Then I heard Alice's thoughts echo through my mind. It was like a small child who was lost and afraid. _'Broken…'_

I halted in my run, just meters away from them. Alice slowly turned her face towards us and I was surprised at what I saw. Her face was haggard and pained. Again, the same thought echoed in her mind. She felt broken.

I felt Jasper's influence of comfort as he turned his attentions back to Alice.

I quickly closed the gap between us and stood to Alice's side. We locked gazes as I tried to have one of our conversations we had had many times in the past.

Alice knitted her brows and then looked down away from my gaze. _'There gone Edward… I… I'm bro… broken.'_

Her thoughts didn't make sense. "Alice?"

Alice flinched, but did not look up. I had never seen Alice so broken up. She was always so sure and confident. I didn't understand what was going on. Alice was not answering me, instead it was Jasper that answered my unanswered question. _'Not now Edward…'_ His mind roved over to Maria and Fin.

I slowly turned toward Maria and Carlisle. Maria's eyes were opened wide, again, reminding me of Bella. Maria wasn't looking at me though. She was looking just a few meters past us. She was looking at Fin.

Fin was ashamed, but more than that, he did not feel comfortable around so many vampires. He was hesitant to come closer. Although, it was a feat all in its own that he made it this far. If Maria were not here, I doubt he would have come this far. It was like a human walking into a circus lion's cage. Sure, the lions are trained, but you were still putting your life in danger. Even trained lions were known to attack from time to time.

That analogy made me think of Bella. That was exactly what Fin thought about Bella. He thought Bella was walking into a lion's cage and locking the door behind her. He thought that the lion… one of us… would attack her and snuff out her life.

The thought of her life being snuffed out made my chest throb. I couldn't live without her… that became more and more obvious the longer she was missing.

"F… Fin?" Maria took a step closer. She was relieved to see Fin. She had feared the worst for him. A night of tossing and turning had only worsened her fears that he was dead.

Hearing his name from Maria seemed to break Fin from his trance as he closed the distance between them and embraced Maria.

They were having their moment, so I turned back to Jasper and Alice. I whispered so that Maria and Fin could not hear, but Alice and Jasper would. "What is wrong?"

Jasper squeezed Alice's hand, giving her reassurance.

Alice finally lifted her face to me. If she could cry, tears would have saturated her face. "My visions… they are gone…" Her voice shook and it was terrifying clear. She was lost.

As if Jasper heard my musings, he nodded his head as he used his gift to give Alice comfort.

Her visions were gone? How was that possible? How could one lose their gift? I studied Alice closely as she again turned her head downward. She was honestly lost and scared.

In the past, I had cursed my gifts. I had often times wanted to be rid of them. It was hard constantly hearing thoughts swarm around you. But if it was just gone one day, what would I do? I was so accustomed to hearing everything, with only one exception. What if that wasn't the case anymore? What would happen to my family? I was the first defense for them. If I couldn't hear others' thoughts, I couldn't warn my family if danger were near. I… I…

Then I truly understood why Alice was so lost. She had lived her whole life depending on her visions. She had seen what was to happen. She was always several steps ahead… now she was blind. She didn't know where to put her feet anymore. In true essence, she was lot and didn't know which direction she was headed.

I snapped my head to Jasper as one thought echoed through our minds. _'She 'saw' Bella.'_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight and subsequent books are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, Christyallen89, The Badass Dhampir, The peson behind the mask, nilabeans, MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow, ReadingFreak2012, Sweetinpink625, tu-tu 2, Manaliac, longandblonde, NatalieRayne, Raylene Alvarez, XxxOoXxOo-JAKEYKINS-XxOoXxOo, xxgirlygirlxx, bonitisy, ,

If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!

I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome!

**Chapter 26**

**Edward's POV**

'_She __saw__ Bella' _Jasper's thoughts echoed through my mind. He hadn't thought anything else. He hadn't thought about the vision. He just focused on Alice.

I understood why. I was worried about Alice too, but I wanted... No I need to know what she saw with Bella.

Alice had not been able to see Bella in the past. Alice had tried time and time again, but Bella was always a blank canvas for Alice with the exception of that first vision. Alice was convinced she had been seeing Maria now, but I wasn't.

"What did you see?" I asked hurriedly.

Alice's eyes flashed up at me just as Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Not here son." Carlisle whispered.

"Not here?" I felt exasperated. I needed to know what was happening. "Why not?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me and then flicked his gaze at Fin and Maria. "These are matters that don't concern other company here currently."

I snorted. "How wrong you are…" I ran a hand through my hair feeling frustrated.

Carlisle, Jasper and Alice all looked at me confused. Then Carlisle spoke. "What do you mean Edward?"

I sighed, the feeling of frustration saturating my every fiber. Normally I would not get so flustered with my family, but they were purposely withholding information about Bella. What could she possibly have seen that would warrant this?

I hadn't thought Fin could hear us, but he had heard our every exchange. He kept his distance though. "I am Bella's father." He spoke up.

We all turned towards Maria and Fin. Maria looked up at him with confusion radiating through her mind. "You have a daughter?" Her mind was racing. Fin had never told her about a daughter. She had thought she knew Fin just as well as he knew her.

Fin nodded his head before turning it slightly to look at Maria. "Her name is McKenna…" Fin turned his head to us as he continued. "You call her Bella."

'_Bella's father?' _Carlisle looked at me questioningly. I nodded slightly confirming what Fin claimed. _'So it is true… she is part elemental.'_

I nodded my head again. Then I turned my head quickly to Fin hearing in his mind what he began to say to Maria.

"Maria…" He looked back at Maria and took her hand into his. She knitted her brows not liking the way Fin looked at her. She had seen that look many times in her life. It usually involved hearing something that she didn't want to hear.

"Maria is McKenna's sister." Fin held on fast to Maria's hand anticipating her reaction. He didn't want to hurt Maria. He had always wanted to tell her everything, but had been a coward.

"No." Maria shook her head slowly. "I don't have any siblings… I… I am an only child." Maria tried to pull her hand away from Fin. She really didn't like the turn this conversation was taking.

"McKenna is your half-sister… your baby half-sister." Fin lowered his eyes to the ground. "She was born the day your mother died."

Maria again tried to pull her hand away and shook her head a little more adamantly. "No… tha… that's not possible. She died in a fire…" Tears sprang to Maria's eyes just before she closed them tightly. When she opened them again, a glassy sheen in her eyes was all that was evident of her pain.

Fin's own memories brought him back to that day seventeen years ago. "You were four when it happened. Your mother was with child… my child."

Maria jutted her chin out and squared her jaw. "Stop it Fin!" _'It's all lies. Why is he doing this to me?'_

It pained Fin to continue, but he had to lay his cards on the table if we were all going to work together. He lifted his head and steadied his gaze on Maria. "You were so young; you don't remember me that well before her death. You didn't understand what was going on."

Maria pinched her lips together as she tightly closed her eyes again. She was trying to keep from crying. She hated to cry in front of people. Tears were a sign of weakness and people took advantage of weakness.

"Maria… please listen. I am sorry I kept this from you. I am sorry… I took your mother away from you…" Fin's words cracked as he uttered his apologies. Elizabeth was more than Maria's mother and more than Bella's mother. She had been Fin's companion, lover and best friend. It was a raw scathing pain for Fin just as it was an old wound that never healed for Maria.

Seconds passed in silence as we watched the two. Then I noticed Alice in the corner of my vision. She appeared paler than normal as a faraway glaze came over her face.

I wasn't sure what or if Maria spoke to Fin. Alice's vision consumed me in the instant that it came over her.

Alice's whole body seized up in Jasper's grasp. Then her body hung limp in Jasper's arms as she looked around confused and horrified.

_Ash drifted in the silent breeze. The only sounds were an eerie crackling. The smell of burning flesh violated my nose, causing my tear ducts to swell with tears. I looked around at the destruction around me. Burning embers were all that remained of the mansion that had just moments ago shielded me from the outside._

_Then it all came back to me. It was quiet… too quiet. Where were the others? I took a ragged breath… "M…Maria…" It's not my own voice… It's feminine… It's Bella's… "Alice?" I look around, but there is no movement other than the flickering of a smothered flame. "Edward..." The voice cracks with overwhelming grieve as I fall to the ground._

If tears could fall from Alice's eyes, they would be. "Gone… Every… everyone… gone…" Alice was breathing in and out raggedly. "No…" Alice then shakes her head wildly as she puts her hands to her temples and screams out in agony. "No Ed-"

"_ward… I can't lose you. Oh God… I…"_

"I… need you…" Alice's breathing increased in speed as if she were hyperventilating. A pained expression crossed Jasper's face, but he still holds on to Alice.

_I can't get the oxygen to stay in my lungs… it's too hard to breathe. I can't lose him. I can't lose everyone… not now… not ever… It's too much!_

"_Bella!" A voice starts to stab at my mind. It seems so far away. Everything begins to dim as my own ragged breathing drowns out the crackling. Soon even my own breathing becomes silent. All I hear is my own heart beating slower and slower… breaking."_

I took an unnecessary breath as if to catch my own. What was that? That was different than any of Alice's past visions.

Alice's eyes became aware again, but weaker. "Ja… Jasper… It… It happ…" Then something that should not be possible happened. Alice's eyes flickered into the back of her head as unconsciousness took her.

In a panic, Jasper pulled Alice tightly into his arms. Everyone else remained still. No one knew what to do. This wasn't possible. Vampires did not sleep, so they couldn't fall unconscious.

Then suddenly Carlisle and I stepped into motion. We both rushed to Jasper's side.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned me. I nodded my head. She was still alive, if that is what you would call us, because there was a hum vibrating from her mind. There were no conscious thoughts… just a humming… a sort of vibration I had never encountered before, but one that I took as a good sign.

"I don't feel anything…" Jasper's voice came out uneven. _'There was so much fear and pain and now nothing.'_

I looked to Carlisle, hoping he had answers.

'_Who would have ever thought one girl could change everything so much? How is this even possible?' _Carlisle's mind wasn't much help.

"She's nymph…" Fin spoke with surprise in his voice. He remained at Maria's side, not daring to come any closer.

"Nymph?" Jasper spoke uncertainly, keeping his eyes glued to Alice's face for any sign of consciousness.

Fin nodded. "Water elemental… I can feel her essence." Fin knitted his brows. "It's strange. I hadn't felt it before today. Only moments ago, it was only a hint of it. It's growing though or trying too."

"What does that mean?" Jasper urged Fin on. He finally tore his eyes from Alice to glare uneasily at Fin. I didn't have to be an empath to know Jasper was being tormented right now. The lines that pulled his lips down and the crazed panic in his eyes gave enough proof.

Fin didn't flinch or falter. He only shrugged. "If she has visions, than it means that she had Nymph blood in her before she was poisoned."

"Okay. So what?" Jasper gritted his teeth. He was completely lost as to what Fin was getting at, as were the rest of us.

"So… now her essence is warring with the venom…" Fin concluded.

"But why now? I mean, if she had Nymph in her all along, shouldn't this have happened when she was first bitten?" Carlisle asked as he put his hand to Alice's face. He was both worried and pained for Alice and Jasper.

Fin pinched his lips together for a moment. "Nymphs and Drakes are polar opposites in elements and everything we do. Drakes are fire and life, Nymphs are water and death."

Everyone was confused by Fin's proclamation. "Nymphs are death?" Jasper whispered. "That can't be right. Alice wouldn't take someone's life… she has never..."

Fin shook his head. "No, it's not like a kre kruda," Bitterness was still evident in his tone as he said the word that meant vampire. "They don't steal the essence of living things. Death is an inevitable but a painful and hard journey to undertake. A nymph makes that transition easier. If Nymphs weren't around, death would be a horrible sight. Not to mention, there would be a lot of lost souls." Fin narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't envy Nymphs by any means. To constantly know what the future holds. To know when death will knock on someone's door. To be surrounded by death. It's a sad and lonely life."

Fin looked at Alice sympathetically. It was the first time he showed anything other than distrust or contempt. It was progress. "I could only imagine that her Nymph mother or father wanted to spare her from that life so they put a barrier in her, to block her essence. You can block an essence, but never the gifts it brings."

We were all confused. We had just been thrown into this life of elementals… it was only yesterday we learned of their existence.

"I don't understand it." Jasper finally spoke again. "Why would the venom and this 'nymph' essence be warring with one another?"

Fin shook his head reproachfully. "Do you not understand how the elements around us work? Fire and water cannot coexist. The fire either evaporates the water or the water extinguishes the fire."

Jasper clenched his teeth together and retorted. "What does fire have to do with anything?"

Fin studied Jasper for a moment before he shook his head. "Do you not know your own history? Do you not even know your own anatomy? Do you think that Drakes just hate Kre Krudas for no good reason?"

"Drake blood…" I blurted out reading it directly from Fin's mind. "That is the venom that courses through our veins, Drake blood." I was shocked by this information, but it made sense. The intense burning when we are changed, it's actually fire coursing and changing us. But how did it come to be? "But… how?"

"It's a long story… but to make it short, a man… a human… tried to take the life giving essence of a Drake. That essence is specific to our blood. Man cannot handle it the same way we can. It killed him, but the small amount of life essence sustained him, even without a heartbeat. It changed him. He took on a lot of our traits: speed, hearing, eyesight, even longevity. But he was his own creature. His skin became hard. He became consumed with thirst. He needs to take the life essence from others to sustain his life. He no longer has his own."

We were all amazed by the information Fin was divulging to us. Not even Carlisle had any knowledge of this information. How was that possible? How was it that none of us had ever come across the origins of our kind? Then again… maybe someone did. McAlister's face flashed through my mind. He seemed to know a lot about these creatures. Did he know more than he was telling us? For what reason would he keep it a secret? What harm would come to us for knowing where we come from?

"So what can we do?" Jasper asked shakily bringing us back around to Alice. I didn't blame him. I had been in a similar situation with Bella… No. It wasn't really similar because unconsciousness was a normal reaction to stress on the human body. Bella was a living, breathing human or part human. It wasn't out of the norm for her to sleep. Vampires, however, didn't.

"It's only a theory. I don't know if that is what is going on or not. We haven't really done much studying on Kre Krudas for obvious reasons." Those obvious reasons being that the vampire usually tried to eat the Drake. "If that is the case… I do not know. Her natural affinity is the water. So putting her in water would help strengthen her element. However… water weakens fire, which the venom is what is keeping her 'alive'." Fin shook his head sympathetically. "I do not know what you can do besides wait and see."

Jasper growled not liking Fin's answer. "That's not an option!" He looked to me and Carlisle for support. "We have to do something… anything…" Desperation rang loudly in his voice. I sympathized with him because of how he loved Alice. I would be pleading… demanding the same if it was Bella. As it was, I was desperate to save my sister, but I had no answers.

I too turned to Carlisle for answers. He always had answers or came up with plans. It was just who Carlisle was.

When I looked into his eyes, I didn't have to read his mind. He was just as lost as the both of us. "I do not know. Perhaps McAlister-"

Fin hissed as he took hold of Maria and pulled her behind him. It was then that I noticed that Maria had remained oddly quiet. I don't mean her physical voice, which she had been, but her mental one. It was numbing. It was also disturbingly familiar. It reminded me too much of McAlister. How was it possible to utterly clear your mind? I thought of myself as being fluent in the matters of the mind, but not even I was capable of clearing my mind so completely.

I studied Maria closely. She seemed vacant of herself; her eyes had a certain dullness to them. She was there, but somewhere else completely mentally. I wasn't sure if it was the shock or if it had something to do with being part elemental.

"If he can help…" Jasper began.

"He can't help. He's a selfish creature. He is a Fa Kruda, the worst of your kind." He gritted his teeth as he remembered McAlister sinking his teeth into his neck only yesterday. "He has hunted and killed many of my kind over the years." He turned his head to look back at Maria, who still seemed to be dazed. "It was a miracle I managed to escape."

"He seemed to be knowledgeable of your kind. He is currently trying to help us find Bella," Carlisle offered.

Fin's lips twitched in a snarl as he blurred from sight. Then he was directly in front of Carlisle, seething with anger. "He cannot go anywhere near McKenna! He will kill her!"

Carlisle frowned. "He showed great restraint when it came to Maria yesterday."

Fin's eyes seem to light with fire. "Maria isn't Drake. She doesn't have that spark of life! McKenna's spark… It's…"

Fin's sudden anger had him flailing for words. What he wanted to say was that her spark was brighter than any he had ever seen. He wanted to say that McAlister wouldn't hesitate taking that spark either. All he managed to do though was fume for a few long moments before Carlisle spoke. "We understand. We will keep him away from Bella at all costs."

It took several minutes and several cleansing breathes before Fin was able to speak. "Don't trust him…" Fin looked at me then. _'He is not like you. He has no loyalty and will take what he wants.'_

It was obvious Fin was directing his thoughts to me. Did Fin know McAlister? Had he been familiar with him before the incident yesterday? It didn't really matter, I would take his warning to heart. I already had my suspicions about McAlister. I nodded solemnly acknowledging to Fin that I heard him.

'_Alice… what is happening to you?' _Jasper's mental voice brought me back to our current dilemma. He had such anguish and despair in his voice, it was like he was grasping for something to hold onto.

"We have to do something." I took a step closer to Fin. "Is there anything you can do to help Alice?"

Fin knitted his brows. "I…" His mind raced. He had never helped a vampire before. He wasn't even sure if it was possible to do anything for them. Then his mind stopped as a name popped out. _'Nahla.'_ "I know someone. She is part Nymph. She may be able to help."

"She can help Alice?" Jasper asked hopefully as he took several steps toward Fin causing Fin to take an involuntary step backwards into Maria.

Maria didn't react. She just started to fall backwards. Before Maria could hit the ground, I dashed to her and caught her from the back just as Fin turned and grabbed at her arms.

Maria barely acknowledged either of us at first. She still seemed vacant. This couldn't be normal.

"Maria?" Fin's questioning tone answered my unspoken question. It wasn't normal. Fin helped me lower Maria to a sitting position on the ground.

As if hearing her name woke her from her stupor, she slowly tilted her head upwards to look at fin. "I… I…"

As soon as she uttered those two words, her mind suddenly came back to life in a frenzy. _'It can't be true. They have to be lying. Fin wouldn't lie to me though. __But h__e has been lying to me. Why wouldn't he tell me? Why would he let me hurt like that for all those years? I didn't have to be alone... I…' _"I…" Maria took a deep breath and looked up at me. Her eyes searched mine looking for confirmation and an explanation. It pained me to see and hear her thoughts because they were hurting her. It was like seeing Bella hurt and it just struck that nerve deep within me. It was then that I realized I had yet to release Maria and then I inhaled her scent. It was like fresh mountain air after a snowfall. It was refreshing and cleansing.

We sat there like that for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes. It was in that time that I started to differentiate the subtle differences between Maria and Bella.

The obvious was an age difference. Maria had the contours and facial structure of a woman whereas Bella was an adolescent. There was also hardness to Maria's eyes that Bella didn't have. It was a weary hardness that suggested she had seen and experienced more than her years. There was a sadness that I was able to see now that I hadn't seen yesterday. She had lived an isolated life and was treated badly through it. She didn't trust easily.

Suddenly, I felt myself wondering why she was the way she was. I contemplated how different she and Bella would be if their lives had been reversed. If Maria had lived with the Swans, would we have ever been involved in this mess? How would Bella's life differ? Would I still have found my way to Bella somehow?

A swirl of thoughts hovered around my mind. _'We need to hurry and get to this Nahla. We need to help Alice!' _Jasper's mind was frantic,_ 'Edward… she isn't Bella.' _Carlisle's mind cautioned with sympathy. I didn't need a reminder though.

I didn't get any real formulated thoughts from Fin, just anger. He didn't like the way I was looking at Maria. He was refraining himself with great effort. His mind also drifted back to the Meadow. He used great refrain then, too. He didn't like Bella around us. He feared for her safety. He didn't like me being so close.

I didn't understand what he meant until I realized how I was cradling Maria close to my chest. It was similar to how Jasper was holding Alice, how I would be holding Bella.

I quickly loosened my arms from around Maria and sat back from her. I looked shame faced down at the ground. What was that all about? Did my subconscious try to fill the void left without Bella with Maria? It was just a mistake, that's all.

I quickly stood up, not able to face anyone. I didn't even want to face myself. The implications of what just happened niggled at my mind.

'_Edward… if you are there… we are close by.' _Emmett's thoughts bombarded me suddenly.

"Emmett and McAlister are on their way. If you don't want to meet up with them, I suggest we go to this friend of yours." I spoke without turning to anyone, still too ashamed.

"I wouldn't say we are necessarily friends…" He helped Maria up. "You should go home… get some rest."

Maria looked to my back, confusion in her own mind as to what had just happened. Just as Fin told her to go home and get rest, she turned her head defiantly to Fin. "No. I want to go, too."

"No. It's too dangerous." Fin said leading her towards her VW.

I snuck a look at their retreating forms as their footsteps grew further away.

Fin's face was hard as he opened the driver door and waited for her to get in. She crossed her arms defiantly across her chest and stood her ground. She had set her mind to go with us. Fin's features softened as he put his hand to her cheek. "Please. I don't want to have to worry about you, too. I have already lost much in this lifetime; I don't want to add you." Fin closed his eyes and leaned his forehead onto Maria's. Maria froze for a moment. Her mind was at a cross as to whether she should listen to Fin or be stubborn. "Please…" Fin opened his eyes and gazed into Marias.

Maria stepped back from Fin, but didn't speak. She slowly sat in her car and turned the ignition. She looked up at Fin as her thoughts warred with one another. She didn't know whether she should trust Fin anymore. Part of her tried to convince her that Fin had a reason for lying to her. The other part warned her that if he was lying about that, then there is probably more. She couldn't trust him.

Fin closed the door and Maria backed away and drove off. It was after her car was out of view that both Fin and I relaxed for two completely different reasons. He was glad that she would be as far away from danger as possible. I was just glad she was gone because of the last few moments. I didn't understand what had happened and I didn't like not being in control of the situation.

Fin turned to the rest of us. "Follow me, we have to move quickly." With that the race was on. We ran through the dense forests, weaving between shrubbery and boulders. It was actually a really beautiful place if you were able to stand still long enough to enjoy it.

We ran for twenty-eight minutes, covering a great distance. When we slowed, we had found ourselves in an overgrown part of the forest. There was green everywhere. Fork's forest was filled with green, too, but nothing compared to this. It was like the plants were living and breathing. It was amazing.

There was a steady rhythm that lulled my ears. It was only a moment longer before I saw the source of the noise. It was a bubbling brook cascading over a natural stairwell etched from years of flowing water. It was breathtaking, or it would have been, if I were human.

"Nahla is a little… eccentric…" Fin stated suddenly. What he wasn't telling us though was that he thought she was a little on the odd side. He also didn't mention how he did not like to be around her. "Keep your distance and don't look her in the eyes." He stated as he climbed the slippery moss covered rocks of the waterfall just feet from us.

Carlisle thought of Alice and how she too could be eccentric at times. He wondered if there would be any other similarities between Alice and this Nahla. The main thing that was on his mind, which mirrored Jasper's, was that they hoped that this woman could help Alice.

We followed behind Fin when a soft laughter caused us all to pause. We darted our eyes at our surroundings but saw nothing. Fin hung his head and sighed. We followed his head motion as he slowly turned his head upwards toward the top of the falls where a small girl stood. She had red hair, flowing wild and curly around her shoulders. Her skin was pale with a ruby tint in her cheeks. She wore a knee length, blue skirt with a green and yellow blouse. No shoes. She looked young; she couldn't have been any older than twelve or thirteen. "Hello, Nahla."

"Finny!" Nahla bounced gleefully and raced down the natural stairwell toward Fin. She didn't have the speed that Fin had. She didn't really have any speed at all. Though she did have grace. The way she slid over the moss and algae covered rocks was magnificent. If she were human, she would have surely slid or fallen down, severely hurting herself.

Fin braced himself from her impact. I didn't understand at all why he had such a reaction. She was just a child and one that didn't seem to possess any dangerous qualities.

As soon as the child made contact with Fin, she wrapped her arms around him possessively. "Oh my Finny came back! Where have you been? I have missed you soo much! Have you noticed that today is so nice? The mist is wonderful! Did you notice the two stones at the bottom of the fall? I put those there! They have the most peculiar green and gold flecks in them. Aren't they beautiful!" She barely took a breath in between sentences. I had been expecting something dangerous, not this. Not a child. "Did you make any more friends? Of course you made friends." With that last statement, she looked over his shoulder and stared icily toward us. Something in her icy blue eyes drew my gaze to her, but I quickly diverted my eyes heeding Fin's warning. She did not appear dangerous, but then again, nothing was ever what it seemed. I wasn't sure what would happen if we were to look into her eyes, maybe she would pull a Medusa. Regardless, Fin knew more about elementals and this Nahla than I did.

"They smell odd… what are they?" Nahla released Fin and walked towards us. It wasn't a normal walk, it was like a ballerina tiptoeing.

"They are kre… the Cullens." Fin turned and followed Nahla's movements. He wondered how she was going to behave today. He hoped she wasn't too sporadic.

"Can you help us? She is part Nymph, too!" Jasper's blurted with pleading in his voice. I had never seen Jasper like this. He was a fighter, hard and strong. You don't fight newborns for decades and not develop a hard exterior. This Jasper, however, was vulnerable and soft. It was like he could break at any moment.

Nahla stopped and turned her gaze to focus on Jasper. Jasper lowered his eyes quickly to look down at Alice. Nahla followed his gaze and locked on Alice's face.

'_A Nymph… like me… She smells different though…' _Her mental voice was just as childlike as her physical one. '_Help her?' _It was as if those words didn't make sense in her mind.

Fin walked up behind Nahla as she gazed at Alice and put his hand on her shoulder. "Can you look for me? See what happened to her?"

Nahla tilted her head to the side, not removing her eyes from Alice.

"It would really help me out, a lot." Fin added.

Nahla's head snapped up as she turned to Fin. "Really? I can help? I wanna help! Oh yes, I will help! I will look for you and tell you everything! And it will make you happy!" She bounced excitedly. "Right?" Her bouncing stilled as her smile faded from her face. "It will make you happy, right?" She was borderline paranoid that he would not be happy if she helped. It was very peculiar.

Fin smiled. "Yes, very much so. Thank you, Nahla." Fin squeezed her shoulder slightly for good measure.

Nahla's smile became beaming again. She scurried down the remaining steps to stand in front of Jasper. She had been next to Fin, so she hadn't looked so small. Now that she was next to Jasper, she was tiny. She was probably shorter than Alice.

I winced as I let my gaze lift to Alice. Her mind was still vibrating, but there was nothing else. If she was unconscious, wouldn't she dream?

Nahla looked up to Jasper and knitted her brows. She turned to look at Fin. "He's too tall. I can't see her." Her words came out as a pout.

"Jasper, can you lay Alice down so that Nahla…" Carlisle nodded his head to Nahla as a sign of respect. Nahla looked at Carlisle curiously. He made sure not to look her in the eyes. "…can get a better look at her."

Jasper didn't lay her down. Instead he sat down on the ground Indian style and cradled Alice against his chest. He didn't want, no, he _couldn't_ let her go. Holding on to her was the only thing keeping him together. That and the hope that this girl could help her.

Nahla kneeled down in front of Jasper and took Alice's cold, unmoving hand. Nahla knitted her brows again. "She's so cold Finny but still living… How strange…"

"Can you see what happened? Can you do anything?" Jasper asked, again, pleading deep in his voice.

Nahla didn't look up as she let her hand slide up Alice's arm…up the curve of her shoulder and along her neck. She stopped her hand's movement when it came to rest on Alice's cheek. She then smiled. "She's been touched." Nahla turned her head triumphantly towards Fin again.

"Been touched?" Fin asked as he took several steps closer.

Nahla nodded as she turned to face Alice again. "Oh, yes." Nahla brought her face closer to Alice's. She slowly turned Alice's head to face her as she touched her nose to Alice's. Then she just stared at Alice.

Suddenly, a flood of images went wafting through Nahla's head. Images of yesterday then images of the last few weeks. All images of Alice. Images of our lives the last few decades passed by. I was familiar with all of these until she began seeing older images, ones I had never seen because not even Alice had remembered them.

Nahla's smile slowly turned downward into a frown as the images kept moving through her mind at such a fast pace that I could hardly keep up.

Images of Alice in the insane asylum. Her isolation and torment. The vampire there that cared for her. The only one who visited her. Then images of her life before the asylum. Her mother and father looking at her in fear. Whispers of Alice being crazy, a witch, a demon. The images kept going back. Alice as a child. Other children teasing her, calling her Loony Alice. A little boy pushing her down. It was Alice's life in reverse.

Then it wasn't Alice at all. It was a plain old woman lying lifeless in a small bed, alone. The images continued to shift, the same woman aging in reverse. Her life was isolated with only a few other faces in the images. A small boy with the same eyes. A young man when she was in her teens or early twenties. A mother and father. Trees always surrounded her.

The images continued from the woman to a broken child in the arms of another woman. They were speaking a long forgotten language. The woman wept openly over the little girl with a mess of black hair. There were long gashes striped into the girl's arms and legs. The images didn't stop, still in reverse. The girl was being beaten with a whip. The girl being arrested for stealing food. The girl at home with family, starving. The images reversed through the child's short life and then nothing.

Nahla moved her face from Alice's and looked at her with sorrow. "So sad…"

"What was that? Who were those other people?" I asked taking a step forward. It was obvious she was looking into the past. I hadn't even thought that was possible. Alice only saw the future. Sometimes it was the immediate future; sometimes the distant future, but never the past.

It was Fin who answered my question. "Nahla here is a seer. She doesn't see the future like your friend here. She see's the past… all of the past. If you saw others, then it was your friend's past lives.

Past lives? Reincarnation? That old woman and the little child… they were Alice? I had once felt sorry for Alice because her life was just a big black hole to her. Now, I knew it was a good thing she didn't remember. Her life… correction, her _lives_, had been so lonely and sad. Her first life, a short existence of starvation and beaten to death. A long second life of isolation. Then her life as a human/nymph being scorned and hidden away. Now she was doomed to live the rest of her existence stuck in this form. Sure, she was happy with us and Jasper, but never changing… Never to sleep and dream… Always having to move… Always fighting that unquenchable thirst. It wasn't a life I would wish on anyone.

"What did you see Edward?" Carlisle asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I saw Alice… all of Alice." I looked to Jasper who was looking up at me expectantly. "I don't know how to help her."

Jasper's eyes and lips creased with sorrow.

"That's easy…" Nahla said bouncing up suddenly. "You just have to go through the darkness and into the light. Find the lady in the ground who tastes blood. Then have a fire and water consume her." Nahla smiled and bounced giddily to Fin. "Did I help? Are you happy?" She watched his face earnestly

"Wait… what?" Jasper trained his eyes on Nahla. Nahla turned and trained her eyes on Jasper. Their eyes locking. I had thought maybe Jasper would turn to stone, then again he was already like marble. I had thought maybe he would implode or vanish from existence somehow.

I hadn't been expecting this.


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING: This chapter contains some violence and a character's death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight and subsequent books are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, Christyallen89, The Badass Dhampir, The peson behind the mask, nilabeans, MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow, ReadingFreak2012, Sweetinpink625, tu-tu 2, Manaliac, longandblonde, NatalieRayne, Raylene Alvarez, XxxOoXxOo-JAKEYKINS-XxOoXxOo, xxgirlygirlxx, bonitisy, , tootsie224, LeArtemis 1234, OrAreWeDancers, lifesabattle, Twilighfan, feversugar, Lovetta Dream, Kaitlyncullen, twisample14, hchambersmomx3, gabby871, princessmollie, fitchick, NightOwlLady, apocalyps24, **

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome!**

**I am collaborating with a wonderful writer, Andrew'sAmy, on a Twilight Fanfiction for the Fandom for Texas Wildfire Relief. There are many wonderful authors to be found supporting this cause. If you would like to contribute by writing a story, donating or show support by spreading the word, please visit the website: **

**http:/ texasfires. ysar .info/ (remember to erase the spaces.)**

**Chapter 27**

**Edward's POV**

In an instant, the situation became far more serious.

Nahla quickly covered her eyes and started screaming. Her child-like scream was shrill and pierced at our eardrums. That wasn't the only reaction, though. Jasper's face drooped as his arms relaxed. Before Alice could fall from his arms, Carlisle scooped her up. Then we both watched as Jasper fell backwards as his face contorted in pain. In the same instant I could hear desperate thoughts. They were incoherent, but were centered around burning.

"What is happening?" Carlisle quickly turned toward Fin. His mind was a jumble, there were no coherent thoughts besides pain. Was this a power like Jane's?

I looked between Nahla and Jasper. Jasper was wriggling on the ground in silent pain. Nahla, on the other hand, was screaming bloody murder. Nahla's mind was also a mess, but I could see her thoughts. She was seeing Jasper and the agony he was in while becoming a vampire.

Fin wrapped his arms around Nahla's torso and pulled her close to his chest. He tried to calm her, but she didn't stop screaming. He started to panic as he tried with all his might to calm her. "This isn't right... We need to calm her down. Now!" Fin shot his eyes at both Carlisle and myself. What were we supposed to do? We didn't even understand what was going on.

That's when the cascading waterfall to our backs stopped. We all turned our heads towards the falls. It was as if someone had turned off a faucet. Instead of the water cascading down the nature made stairwell, it was lifting into the air. It was truly amazing. Never in all my existence did I think any of this was possible.

Carlisle and I suddenly recognized the cause for Fin's urgency. Fire and water don't mix. Carlisle handed Alice off to me and approached Fin. "How can we help?"

The water started to swirl and cocoon us. I quickly tightened my grip on Alice. Carlisle and I were in no danger. Water didn't harm or weaken us like it would Fin. Fin was at a disadvantage, being surrounded by vampires and water. But even more so than Fin, Alice was the one in the most danger. Fin had said that the water would strengthen her affinity, which would weaken the venom. The venom was the only thing that kept Alice with us.

"I don't know. I have never seen this happen." Then realization dawned in Fin's eyes. "The one on the ground. Is he a feeler?"

Carlisle knitted his brows but then nodded. "He does have the gift of empathy."

"Chyt!" Fin muttered under his breath. "She's feeling his death." Fin squeezed tighter. "She won't stop until he does…"

"His death?" I turned quickly to Fin.

Carlisle's brows creased with sorrow. "Sorry little one." He put his fingers on her crown lightly and then tapped softly. Just as quickly as her screaming started, it stopped. Her head fell forward and she hung loosely in Fin's arms. Carlisle's voice was pained as he spoke. "Please heal her wounds." It pained him greatly to harm the child.

Fin was relieved when all the water suddenly fell to the ground. Shortly after, the soft purr of the waterfall started up again. Fin laid Nahla down and put his hands atop her head where Carlisle tapped her. His hands faded as a small flame formed. The fire didn't burn Nahla though.

"Okay, now it's time to start talking. What just happened?" I asked as I looked at Jasper still struggling with silent pain on the ground. "What did she do to him and why did she do it?"

Fin sighed as the flame flickered out and his hands reappeared. "It's not something she meant to do. It's something she was born with. She was born defective in a way. Well, I don't know if you would say defective, but different. That's something to be expected of half-bloods. I told you, Nymphs are associated with death. They help lessen the burden. Nahla here wasn't born that way. She doesn't see when death is coming. She sees the past."

"How is seeing the past doing this to Jasper and how do we stop it?" I asked feeling more and more out of control. I was down two siblings. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head that made me feel both ashamed and angry. It was my fault all this happened. I left Bella. I dragged my siblings into this. I made Alice feel guilty and I didn't care, not at the time at least. I felt bad, but at the same time, I didn't want to face the fact that it was completely my fault. I used Alice as a scapegoat. Because Alice was involved, so was Jasper. Now here they both were; their existence on the line. I had been selfish. I did this to them.

Fin looked down at Nahla and caressed her hair like a parent would a child. It wasn't on a conscious level that he did this. "Well, the best way I could explain it is that the eyes are like mirrors into our souls. Her power draws your past to her and then her eyes reflect it back, so she is able to see it. When she locks eyes with someone else, those reflections are going from her straight into them. She only supplies the images… but the mind is a tricky thing. It is seeing these images as if they are happening. Since the soul has already experienced the pain before, it remembers. So it is truly just a phantom pain. But I suppose pain is pain either way."

"The brain is a very complex organ." Carlisle concluded. He looked between Jasper and Nahla with sympathy creasing his brow. "With your explanation, I am guessing that since Jasper is an empath, his power reflected back to her?" Carlisle looked to Fin for answers.

Fin nodded. "She is feeling what he is feeling."

I looked between Carlisle and Fin. Was it just me, or were they getting away from the point? We needed to stop this. "So how do we stop it?" I asked impatiently.

Fin turned his attention to me, sorrow creeping further into his eyes. "You can't stop it. He will relive his past deaths. His most recent, which would be when he was changed into a Kre Kruda, and then back from there. It's a different length of time per person."

I winced, involuntarily remembering the unbearable burning that consumed my entire body. That pain was the first memory I had and one that never lessened over time. I looked at Jasper, his thoughts no more coherent as it had been when this started. I stepped closer to him and gently laid Alice next to him hoping that having Alice near somehow brought a little peace to Jasper.

I stood and paced as I tried to think of something else we could do. It didn't make any sense. If this was a power, than she should have been taught how to control it. Or was that an elemental thing? Just let your children lose on unsuspecting human beings? "Why wasn't she taught to control this?"

Fin cast his eyes down. "From what I can gather, she was abandoned at a very young age. I don't know her whole story, just bits and pieces." He looked at Nahla and tipped his lips downward. "I came across her years ago because of her essence. My guess, she was probably around four years old."

I saw the memories as Fin spoke. There was a little girl sitting down against a tree with her knees pulled up into her chest. She hid her face in her legs.

"She was in a foster home and was not treated very kindly…" Fin gritted his teeth.

_The little girl, Nahla, lifted her face looking into the forest. Her little cheek had a purplish tint with a slight swell that was not on the other cheek. Her neck had the same bruising as her cheek. Her eyes were sad with tears still trapped in them. She slowly let her legs down and stood up. She limped towards the forest edge and looked around._ _In the background, loud screams could be heard coming from the cottage behind her. _

_"She's a demon child!" A male voice shouted._

"_She's just a baby… How could you…," a feminine voice tried to reason._

_Nahla looked back at the house, her lips curving further down into a frown._

"_Have you heard the things she says? She moves water like it's a plaything… She is evil…" The man's voice grew louder as a door opened._

"_Michael! Leave her alone!" A small, round woman tried to cut off a tall, gangly man._

"_I tried… I tried to get the demon out of her…she isn't possessed…she is just a demon! We have to kill it!" Michael screeched at the woman._

_The woman grabbed the man's arm before he could exit the door. "Michael, you are talking crazy!"_

_Michael lifted his other hand and struck the woman away from him. "She has possessed you Carol! When she is gone, you will be freed!"_

"I took her before any more harm could come to her."

_Nahla looked back to the forest as Fin stepped out. He kneeled down into the dirt and smiled at her. Nahla looked down at the ground to her feet._

"_I… You…" The woman stammered. "Michael, it is you who has become possessed!"_

_Fin got up slowly and with caution, made his decent to Nahla. When he got to her, she didn't look up. Fin put his arms around the little four-year-old and lifted her up into his embrace. Nahla surprised Fin when she too wrapped her arms around Fin and held onto him tightly. Then her small frame began to shake as she started to cry. Fin's heart broke as he glared toward the house. The yelling continued. Fin turned around and stepped back into the forest and left that little cottage behind as Nahla cried herself to sleep._

Fin looked up and locked eyes with me. "I wanted to hurt them like they did her, but then that would make me as bad as them." There was an unspoken sentiment in his words. I understood exactly what he meant. It wasn't long ago that I had wanted to kill those low life's that intended to harm Bella.

"Instead, I took her away with me. I watched after her, trying to undo the damage," Fin continued.

What Fin didn't admit out loud was that he felt an overwhelming guilt about Bella. Only his subconscious mind was privy to the true reason: that he tried to displace some of that guilt by saving Nahla. He tried to be to Nahla what he couldn't be to Bella.

"Then _they_found me." Two other Drakes. Fire filled the air. Trees were burning. "Poor Nahla was there. They thought she was McKenna. She was hurt pretty badly, nearly killed."

Nahla was older, maybe around six. She was unconscious, blood soaking her already red curls. I grimaced at the images.

Fin sighed as he took his hand from Nahla's head. "I got to her in time, but she hasn't really been the same since, which actually may be a good thing. She couldn't remember anything from that moment back. So really, it's like she got a new start," Fin surmised.

I watched images flit across Fin's memory. Another woman with short, strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were a bright jade color. He left Nahla with her. "Who is the woman?" I asked drawing both Carlisle's and Fin's attention to myself.

Fin furrowed his brow as he frowned at me accusingly. He used my gifts to his advantage at times, but he didn't like me being previewed to everything that passed through his mind. "Her name was Ula. She was also half nymph and half human. Ula understood where Nahla was coming from because she too had been shunned and branded the outcast." Fin sighed as he stood up and looked towards the falls. "She was a good woman; she took Nahla in with open arms when I could no longer keep her." Fin's frown turned into a sorrowful smile. "They were happy together; Nahla was like Ula's little shadow."

He waved his hand over the falls. "This place used to be Ula's special place. She took Nahla here all the time." His smile faded away. "When Ula was murdered…" Fin swallowed before he continued. "Nahla has never left this place since that day. It's been almost five years now."

"Poor child." Carlisle looked down at Nahla again. "She seems so happy, considering all the bad she has seen."

Fin nodded. "She blocks out the bad… Maybe it is a trick of the mind to protect her. Maybe after seeing so much bad, her mind just became stuck at a time where she was happy. My guess, it was something that happened when she almost died. Even though nearly seven years has passed since that day, she still remains the same age personality wise. It's like she is still that six year old girl."

I felt sorry for Nahla despite the trouble she caused. I knew how it was to remain the same. She was just like us, but the exact opposite at the same time. We never changed physically, but our minds were always expanding. She on the other hand would remain a six year old in an aging body.

We all were silent now, mulling over different things.

Fin focused on Nahla's wellbeing. It wasn't that he didn't care that Jasper was in pain or that there was something unnatural going on with Alice. He just wasn't accustomed to having anything but contempt for our kind. He was trying.

Carlisle was digesting all the new facts we learned. He felt sorry for Nahla, but he was worried for Jasper and Alice. He knew there wasn't anything he could do for Jasper. Jasper would just have to ride it out. But Alice was a different story. He replayed Nahla's riddle in his mind. _"You just have to go through the darkness and into the light. Find the lady in the ground who tastes blood. Then have a fire and water consume her."_

That brought my mind back to Alice's situation. The girl's riddle. No. That didn't make sense. Fin said she was like a six-year-old child. Children that age do not speak in riddles. It had to be something simple. "Fin, Nahla had said there was a way to save Alice."

Fin nodded. "I am sorry. I am not sure what she meant. I assume that having fire and water consume her is referring to a Drake and Nymph working together." Fin replayed in his mind with perfect clarity what Nahla had said. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that our perfect recall was an attribute from the Drake blood…venom. Then he started to piece tid-bits of her message together. "Well, she is half human, so she wouldn't see the entrance like I would. She would see the darkness, the void. Perhaps that is what she means. We have to go through the void and enter Faery." Night did not exist on Faery, so it would always be light.

"The lady in the ground who tastes blood?" Carlisle coaxed, his own mind trying to piece this mystery together.

"A vampire?" I suggested. Without hesitation Fin shook his head.

"Kre Krudas cannot enter Faery, not through the entrance at least. There are other ways to Faery, though. The Dryads and Sylphs still use the ancient ways. See, Earth and Air are the oldest elements… They cling tightly to the old ways." Fin's mind kept turning different possibilities, none of which he thought were correct. "I do not know. I do not know of any lady that lives in the ground that tastes blood." Fin hung his head. On the outside he looked defeated. On the inside, he realized just how little he knew of his home. He had spent most of his life on Earth on the run from those he would call his people. He didn't think of himself as one of _them_. He wasn't sure what he would label himself as. He wasn't physically human… but he wasn't emotionally Drake. He was caught somewhere in the middle.

In that instant, I felt pity for him. I understood being caught somewhere in the middle. I was a vampire, clinging to my humanity. At least I had my family to help me, to understand exactly where I was coming from.

Who did Fin have?

Suddenly, a loud buzz silenced everyone's thoughts. We all turned our attention to Carlisle as he pulled out his small silver cell phone. "Esme!" I could hear the elation in his voice, which caused guilt to weigh heavily in my gut. In my quest to find my other half, I was keeping him from his. Not only Carlisle, but Emmett as well. I had been so selfish.

Carlisle leveled me with a pointed look.

_"Carlisle..." _Esme's voice sounded distressed.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle's own tone matched Esme's.

_"A lot has happened. What about my daughter? Have you found Bella yet?"_

"No. We have not found her. We have come across a bit of new information, though."

_"Is Edward holding up okay?"_Esme's voice lowered in sympathy.

"Yes, he is. Esme, is everything okay?"

Esme took a deep, but unnecessary, breath. _"The wolves are back…" _A strangled sob came over the phone. _"There was a misunderstanding… Carlisle, they think we did something to Bella." _

Carlisle's brows furrowed deeply, causing a crease to form. "Was anyone hurt?" Carlisle's voice heightened in alarm.

The wolves were back? Esme must have been referring to the Quileutes from years ago. We had made a treaty with their Chief, Ephraim Black. As long as we stayed off of their lands and refrained from biting human beings, they left us well enough alone. We kept each other's secrets. That had been decades ago.

"More of them are shifting?" Fin suddenly asked in a panic.

I quickly turned to Fin. "You know about the Quileutes? What do you mean by more?" I asked, taken completely by surprise.

Carlisle's attention was diverted to Fin as well, but he continued to speak with Esme. "So Victoria is gone?" His voice held a hint of awe.

Fin nodded. "It was one of the reasons I left McKenna in Forks. The Descendants, or Quileutes, as humans call them, were nearby. The human, Charlie, was good friends with a true Descendant. Two of them had already started shifting the last time I had been near Forks.

I absorbed this information and felt my entire body tense in anger. "You knowingly left Bella near wolves that are incapable of controlling themselves?" I, along with other members of my family, had thought that the wolf gene died out in the Quileutes when we returned and smelled none of them. It had only been weeks since I had sat in Emmett's jeep with Ephraim's grandson. I didn't like the fact that he was in love with Bella, but other than that, he presented no threat. If he were a wolf, I would not have let him anywhere near Bella.

It was bizarre that it had only been three weeks since that fateful day, the day everything went wrong at the cursed baseball game.

"The Descendants are protectors…" Fin hung his head down. "I couldn't protect her myself. I brought her more danger than I did keeping her from it. So she needed to be around someone who could protect her."

"But wolves?"

Fin looked up at me with blazing eyes. "You have never faced a Drake, not in combat. The Guard…they are ruthless." His top lip twitched in anger. _A Guard that would send someone's own sister to kill them; a Guard that would willingly kill a child…a baby. To hunt one of their own people down for seventeen years because he fell in love with a human._ Images of Nahla being attacked by the Drakes passed through his head. Images of the many battles Fin barely escaped. Fin stood and turned his back to us. As he did, he pulled his shirt off to show his discolored back. Burn marks stretched across most of his skin. Fin turned slowly, revealing more burn marks and other scars that wrapped around his shoulders and adorned his chest and arms. "Some scars... They never heal." He was not completely referring to the physical. "_You_wouldn't survive against them." He left little doubt that we could take on a Drake Guard.

"McAlister didn't seem to have any problems…" I knew I was stepping on toes with that statement, but it was true. McAlister would have killed Fin if Maria had not stepped in.

Fin's eyes seemed to burn even wilder. The emerald that once completely encompassed his irises were now insignificant specs in a sea of red. "He isn't a Kre Kruda. He is Fa Kruda..." Fin clenched his teeth and turned his head away from us trying to regain control of his anger. "He hunts Drakes specifically…exclusively." _He's physically different than a Kre Kruda. _"Not only does he understand Drake anatomy, he possesses the spark that you do not." Fin hesitated on saying anything else. He worried that we could use the information he gave us against himself.

Carlisle informed Esme that he would return home as soon as possible. When he hung up he turned all his attention to Fin. "You can trust us…" He read into Fin's hesitation as a lack of trust. He wasn't too far off the mark.

Leaving? He and Emmett were leaving? I had been so entangled in my conversation with Fin that I had paid little attention to Carlisle's conversation with Esme. Had something serious occurred? Had the wolves provoked Rosalie or the other way around?

Fin took several calming breathes before turning to face us again. When he did, he looked conflicted. "Our essence gives off a spark… Where our essence can only be given from one of us to another, the spark can be obtained through our blood."

Carlisle nodded. "McAlister had mentioned something about your blood." Fin stiffened for a moment until Carlisle lifted his hands as a sign that we meant no harm. Fin relaxed slightly. He never did let his guard down around us completely. I doubt he ever would. "He had said that a Drake's blood can sustain someone of our nature for longer periods than any other blood type."

Fin nodded his head, his mind still a mix of whether or not he should have trusted us with that information.

Again, we all went silent while we mulled over different matters.

Fin was pulled back into the past, visiting old wounds and sore subjects.

Carlisle was worried about the family. We were all spread out and falling apart in his mind. Esme and Rosalie were being surrounded by wolves. Alice was in limbo… We weren't sure what to do about her. Jasper was in pain… Something he would have to ride out. He even worried about me. He worried what I would do if we couldn't find Bella. He felt torn between staying in Ireland to help his children and going home to help his mate and child. It was a precarious line to walk, one that I had not realized I drew for him.

"Go home…" I had been so selfish the last few weeks. This was one way I could start making it up to my family. This was my journey, not theirs. I would have to make it right for Jasper and Alice, but that would have to wait. This was something I could do now. "Esme and Rosalie need you and Emmett."

Carlisle's brows creased. "I cannot leave you alone, son." _There is so much here that we have never even fathomed. It's a dangerous place to be alone._

I smiled sorrowfully. "I can't go home Carlisle…not without her… They need you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to either Esme or Rosalie. I've already caused so much trouble and pain already." I looked down at Jasper writhing and Alice slumbering. I had caused enough damage to this family and Bella to last several lifetimes.

Carlisle followed my gaze to look at Jasper and Alice, then he turned his eyes back to my own. _Do you trust Fin?_

I nodded my head just an inch to answer Carlisle's unspoken question. Fin wasn't a bad guy. It was obvious that if need be, he would defend himself or others who needed defending, but he wasn't out to kill mercilessly.

Fin jumped up suddenly and looked to the east. "He's coming." He kneeled down and grabbed Nahla into his arms. "Sorry… I cannot stay." He tucked Nahla securely in his arms and turned to leave but then stopped. His head turned slightly towards me. _Don't trust the Fa Kruda…He's more than he appears… _He turned back towards the west. Before running off an image of Bella wafted in his memory.

_Bella was sitting on the grass, her cheeks were a crimson red, the red specs sparkling with their own iridescent glow. "They are not an Abomination! Edward is the most caring and gentle person I know. Edward and the others accepted me! His family is my family! You have no right to talk about them so unjustly!"_

_Fin was disgusted by Bella's words. "Have you been with one of them?"_

_Bella's cheeks brightened an almost impossibly redder shade. "What Edward and I do is none of your business! Look. I love Edward and he lov-"_

If I had a heart, it would have started to race with her declaration. She loved me. She had said it before, but it did something so magical inside of me each time I heard it.

"_Ha! They are incapable of love! And they aren't your family! You're family is…" Fin turned away from Bella. He couldn't tell her that he was her father. He had to keep it from her to keep her safe. Everything was about her safety._

"_They are people! They have emotions and they have a conscience!" She raised her voice to be heard. Fin turned to look at her. "And don't talk about my family! You don't know them!" Bella stumbled as she pushed herself to stand. "I want to go home! Now!"_

I clenched my teeth as a sudden wave of anger claimed me. She demanded to go home and he did not let her. Then Fin directed his thoughts to me_. McKenna trusts you and I can see how much you love her. I will come back here tomorrow. We will get McKenna back!_Then he was gone.

It was only moments later that I heard Emmett's loud mental chatter as he spoke to a blank mind. How was he able to do that? Not only him, but Maria too.

It was only a few moments longer before Emmett and McAlister came into view. Emmett was in usual form. I knew he was missing Rosalie, but you would never know by the jovial manner that he carried himself. McAlister on the other hand looked absolutely perturbed. Emmett had been telling dirty jokes and innuendos. A lot, apparently.

When Emmett's eyes zeroed in on us, his demeanor completely changed. The jovial smile that was across his face fell as he ran toward us. His mind screamed of concern for both Alice and Jasper.

Emmett came to an abrupt stop and kneeled down to Alice and Jasper. He looked up at me and before he could vocalize any of the many questions running through his mind, I held a hand up to stop him. "A lot has happened since this morning."

"That's a bit of an understatement!" Emmett bellowed. "What's wrong with him!" Both sights were rather foreign to Emmett, Alice's condition unheard of really.

Carlisle put a hand to Emmett's shoulder and looked down at him. "Let's start at the beginning."

Carlisle told Emmett exactly what happen, I filled in places that only I had been previewed to, omitting some thoughts that I did not want McAlister to know. Emmett remained confused, but was also angry. His anger was first directed at me for bringing them here to begin with. I didn't blame him. I _had_been selfish. I didn't think about anyone else's feelings or think of what may happen to my family. His anger quickly abated though when he thought about Rosalie. He knew how much I loved Bella and reasoned that he would do the same for Rosalie if he were in my place. Then his anger was directed at Carlisle too, sticking him on babysitting duty while everything was happening. That anger also dissipated, for two reasons. Firstly, it was hard to ever get mad, much less stay mad, at Carlisle. Secondly, Emmett was the strongest of us all. He was the only one who had a chance of handling McAlister if the circumstances called for it. Emmett was still angry, but he didn't know where to direct it to, so instead, he just punched a large stone that made up part of the natural stairwell the waterfall cascaded down.

Not long after we were all aware of what was going on, Carlisle informed Emmett that he may be returning and asked if Emmett would join him. Emmett jumped on the chance to go home after I assured him that I would be fine here. I told him I had work to do here, not only to find Bella, but also to help Alice.

What surprised me was that McAlister had taken an interest in the Quileutes and asked if he could join Carlisle and Emmett. I thought that was an excellent idea. I would have to work with Fin to find a cure for Alice and to find Bella. I didn't want this strange vampire anywhere near Fin or Bella, especially Bella…

**Later that day**

I reassured Carlisle once again that I would be fine alone. I encouraged him to go back home. I knew he was missing Esme, although he tried to refrain from thinking about it. Things slipped though and thoughts of holding Esme in a tender embrace would saunter through his mind before he would lock it away from me again. Emmett, on the other hand, kept his mind revolving around Rosalie. His mind was not nearly as pure as Carlisle's.

I was really relieved that McAlister was going to Forks. If Fin could be taken at his word, then there wasn't a high traffic of Drakes in Forks, so it would be a safe place. The weather was not conductive for Drakes. Apparently, they tried to steer clear of cold, wet things. I had to chuckle at that thought. The first time I had spoken to Bella, she had admitted just as much.

Bella… my Bella…

_Bella wrapped herself snuggly against me, her arm draped possessively over my chest. I reveled in the feel of her warmth. She was so soft and warm. I couldn't keep my hands off of her, so to be a gentleman, I ran my hands through her hair. She liked it as a sigh left her lips. She was so tired, I could see sleep weighing her eyes down, but she refused to let it claim her. She wanted to be with me. How amazing this woman was to know what I was and still want me._

_Her head was just inches below my nose, so her scent, her glorious scent, engulfed me completely. Then she looked up at me with those mesmerizing chocolate eyes. The red specs seemed to dance in her irises. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. She wanted to know more about me. I knew this was a dangerous thing we were doing. This could at any moment become too much for me and then she would pay the price. I didn't let my logical side win out_,_ though. I wanted her to know me. I wanted to know her. I wanted to be every bit a part of her as she wanted to be a part of me._

_Suddenly, looking at her wasn't enough. I wanted to kiss her, but that was too dangerous. It was nearly disastrous the last time. I couldn't risk her life like that again, but the urge only grew more pronounced. I gently took her hand into mine and placed a tender kiss on his knuckles. That was safe._

_This woman was incredible! Suddenly, that kiss wasn't enough, I needed more. At a speed I didn't normally show humans, I had us both sitting up in her bed. I looked at her and cupped her cheeks with my hands. Her cheeks felt so good! A tremor of pleasure cascaded through her body as she closed her eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. How was it possible that no one had seen that in her before?_

_Then she opened her eyes. The red specs had become more pronounced and flickered in her irises like little flames. I felt myself falling into them. I couldn't formulate thoughts, my mind completely consumed by those dazzling eyes of hers. I wasn't even conscious of the fact that I had weaved one of my hands through her hair. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers. There was something so incredible about her. Everything was swirling around me. Was this love's spell?_

_Then I leaned in and took her lips to mine. Her warm, moist lips spread a heat through my body I hadn't even been aware could happen._

The yearning in my chest grew each time her face passed through my mind. Was she okay? She had to be alive. It was just a feeling I had, but I had to hold onto it.

My mind snapped back to the present as Carlisle, Emmett and McAlister said their goodbyes. I reassured them that I would look after Jasper and Alice. I promised that we would find Bella, too. Then they were gone.

I watched the plane climb into the air and quickly become a small dot in the horizon. I watched until the plane was long gone from even my penetrating gaze and then I was off to meet Fin. It was time to make things right!

**Esme's Point of View **

I closed the small, silver cell phone after speaking too briefly to Carlisle. I missed him terribly. His voice, his smooth, calm voice, caused the ache to momentarily disappear. It was back, though, now that I could no longer hear his voice. But he was returning home. He was coming back to me.

I was at a cross on how I should feel about that. Edward needed his father. Edward was hurting. The last time I had seen Edward, he was on the borderline of being crazed. It broke my heart to see my first son so miserable. If it wasn't obvious by the change we had seen in Edward from the beginning, it was obvious now. Bella was… is… I hoped… Edward's mate. Change was not common in vampires, so when that change did happen, it was for life. Edward would not give up on Bella. I prayed that she was alive. I didn't want to think what Edward would do if Bella…

I couldn't even finish the thought. Too much had already happened to think of thedisasters that could occur.

**Twenty-Six Days Ago**

Victoria followed the truck forhalf an hour. We traveled south and made it to the outskirts of Forks when the truck collided with thewoman. When the truck came to a crushing stop, I looked frantically into her crimson-red eyes. There was no humanity left in her. She was wild and crazed like a rabid cat.

She laughed to herself. "You fooled me." She lifted a brow. "No bother, my James is tracking her as we speak…" She stood from the wreckage she had caused. I hadn't noticed Rosalie leave the cab of the truck, but she had. Victoria hadn't noticed either, because Rosalie latched onto her and was able to throw her face down into the concrete road. A deafening, steely noise interrupted the silence of the night.

Rosalie quickly went to grab Victoria again, but she was too fast. She had quickly regained her stance and glared at Rosalie. A large smudge of dirt started at her right temple and traveled the length of her face to her visibly fumed as her eyes became lit with anger and hatred.

I broke through the crushed driver's door to join Rosalie's side.

"We will find your pet and we will kill her slowly…" She hissed as she smiled a wicked, nightmarish smile. "We will break her and drain her slowly…then…when she thinks it can't get worse, we will feed from her broken body." Her eyes lit up before she spoke again. "Maybe we will send the corpse back… in pieces…" She chuckled.

Revulsion and hatred. That was the only thing I felt for this woman, if she could be called so. She wasn't even human and I doubted she ever had an ounce of humanity in her. I didn't like to hurt, much less kill anything. I wanted to kill her though. She threatened my daughter and my son, my family. She needed to be destroyed.

Rosalie let a snarl leave her lips. "You will never get the chance!" She lunged at Victoria just as Victoria disappeared from sight.

Just like that, she was gone. We followed her scent through the woods leading back to Forks. She was incredibly fast, perhaps even faster than Edward. She zigzagged through the trees, trying to lose us. We stayed on her trail until we hit an invisible line. We both stopped suddenly when we reached the border that ran the length of the Quileute treaty line.

She heard our sudden stop and she too stopped. She studied us for a moment before she laughed and blurred off. Rosalie looked on, indecision on her face. She started to move forward to follow, but I grabbed her arm. "Rosalie…no…the treaty."

Rosalie looked at me incredulously. "She's getting away!"

"We cannot break the treaty, Rosalie. We will call Carlisle and make a plan." I pulled the silver phone from my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number.

**One Hour Later**

We made the biggest mistake we could have possibly made for Charlie. We left Bella's mangled truck in the middle of Interstate 101 longer than we should have. By the time we made it back to the truck, responders had already made it to the scene. We couldn't clean anything up.

I wasn't sure if we should try to correct this mistake or just let it play out. As more and more responders came, I realized it was too late.

Rosalie was agitated with how everything had turned out. She mumbled something about 'Edward's experiment getting us all into trouble.' She was angry that she was out here because 'he wanted to keep a human.' Rosalie was a very hard person on the outside, but I knew my children well. She was deeply loyal to us and was truly just worried for her brother. I gave Rosalie the okay to return back home. She opted to try and track the female. I cautioned her to stay out of the Quileute's territory.

I stayed behind at the scene of the accident watching the different uniformed officers milling about, trying to figure out what happened. I pulled out my phone to call Carlisle. I needed to inform him that Victoria was aware of our ruse. I got a busy signal.

Then Charlie was there. My heart felt like it would shatter at the frightened look on Charlie's face. He was not the professional Sheriff; he was the frantic father when he recognized the demolished remains of Bella's truck.

I watched from the cover of the forest as he kept a brave face in front of the others. They tried to get him to go home. They tried to encourage him by saying there was no body or blood. There was no encouragement that eased the pain off of Charlie's face.

It was another half hour before a tow truckcame out and hauled the remains of the truck away. Slowly, the others left, leaving Charlie. Charlie scanned the forest, his eyes bloodshot. I wanted to reach out to him and tell him that Bella was safe, that she was miles away by now. I couldn't, though.

Charlie kneeled down to the pavement and lifted a scrap of metal from the ground. He moved to stand, but instead crumbled to the concrete. His shoulders shook as he put one hand to his face. I could smell the salt from his tears and my heart did shatter for Charlie at that moment. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and comfort him; instead, I turned my back. It was a private moment for Charlie, one he had pushed back from the presence of all the others he would call his friends. I had no right to witness it.

I stayed with Charlie until he got into his cruiser. Instead of going home, he drove until I could not follow any longer, goingonto the Quileute reservation. I watched the cruiser until the taillights disappeared. The sadness and grief on Charlie's face would be something I would not soon forget.

**The Next Day**

Rosalie and I had scoured the forest, chasing after false trails. Laurent had been right when he said Victoria was more than she appeared. She seemed too wild and not at all methodical. She was clever, though. And I suppose it made sense. Her mate was a skilled tracker; she would have picked up a few tricks.

It was around nightfall that Carlisle called to inform us that the tracker had altered course and was headed back to Forks. I informed them of the trouble we were having finding Victoria. Carlisle calmed the dread I was feeling. I was worried for my children, but alsofrom the memory of Charlie's private moment. I wanted with every ounce of my being to bring Bella home safe. To do that, we had to take care of both James and Victoria.

Again, Rosalie and I split up. Rosalie needed the distraction. As each hour ticked by, she grew more and more frustrated with the 'Red Demon Banshee.' Rosalie went to the airport to wait for James to arrive.

We knew that most likely, Victoria would have gone to the airport to wait for James as well, but she was so deceptive. We knew there was a possibility that she would give us the run around, allowing James an easy entrance. So I ran trails left behind by Victoria. It was basically like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The forest was so large and I, alone, was limited to portions of it. I could only cover so much, so there were wide gaps for her to run around me. It was quite frustrating.

After a while, my legs had carried me further into Forks. I soon found myself outside of the Swan residence. The cruiser was out front and I could hear voices inside of the house. None of the voices were Charlie's, though.

The voices, just like Charlie's fellow police officers earlier, tried to comfort and encourage him.

"We have some of the young men from the tribe scouring the forest as we speak Charlie. No one knows those woods better than them. They will find her. She will be okay." The older voice tried to comfort him.

Charlie didn't respond.

"She is alive somewhere, I just know she is." A younger voice spoke.

A throat cleared, causing silence to encompass the house for a few moments.

"She didn't want to stay. I just let her go. I didn't even put up a fight." Charlie's voice sounded empty. I could picture him just starring off into space, muttering. Then my heart felt heavy again as I heard his voice crack and sobs escape. "It's all my fault…"

"I know she is alive and okay! I can just feel it!" The young voice said again, more optimistically. Again, there was silence.

Over a period of the next twenty minutes, the older voice talked Charlie into staying with them a few more days. Charlie was hesitant, but the older voice did not relent. After many promises were made and a hasty plan made, Charlie walked out. He looked pale and haggard. I would guarantee that he hadn't slept much the night before. Following behind him was a tall, gangly boy pushing a wheelchair with an older looking version of himself. Charlie got into the cruiser as the boy helped the older gentleman in. Then he ran back into the house. When he came out, he was carrying a small sack, which must have heldclothes and other necessities. I sighed in relief that Charlie wouldn't be alone. He needed someone to take care of him, while he suffered. After feeling the relief, dread overcame me. Would Victoria go after Charlie? If she did… If she went after him on the reservation… Would Rose and I be violating the treaty if we crossed the boundary to save a life?

As if the boy heard me, his head turned toward the forest. I could have sworn that he was looking right at me, but that would have been impossible…

Then the boy turned and headed to the cruiser. They drove off and I followed. I kept my distance, just in case. I followed until they got over the border. I hoped Charlie would be safe while we could not watch over him, while we tracked down that vial woman.

**The Next Morning**

James never showed up at the airport. Either it was a ruse to begin with or he caught wind that we were waiting for him and stopped off somewhere else. We weren't really sure what was happening until we got an update from Carlisle. Apparently he had switched flights at the lay over and headed for Phoenix. This was bad news. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett were heading there now. I prayed that Alice and Jasper were able to keep Bella safe until they got there.

Rosalie decided to run through the forest to try and catch Victoria's scent. I took that moment to go to Forks to check to see if Charlie had come back. I wasn't surprised to see that the cruiser was gone, but the boy was there. Not only was the boy there, but so was Victoria's scent. It was fading, so it was at least several hours old. Had she come to the house after Charlie left?

Anger rose up in my veins. Had she planned to do something with Charlie?

My attention was diverted when the boy left the house and entered the woods from the backyard. He walked deeper into the forest and looked as if he were searching for something. How odd.

I followed the boy for several miles until he kneeled down and picked up a small, black cell phone. He looked at the phone and then fell back against a tree. He put both his hands to his face, pressing the phone against his cheek. His frame shook as sobs wrecked his body. "Bella…you have to be okay." He removed his hands and looked down at the cell phone, tears soaking his tanned skin. "Something isn't right…" He put his free hand to his chest and rubbed as if in pain. He closed his eyes and lifted his head toward the sky. "Bella…please come home."

I wasn't sure who the boy was, but he was hurting, too.

I took a step back to leave when I caught _her_scent, a very potent fresh scent. Then I saw her. She had been watching the boy, curiosity and hunger in her eyes. When she saw me, she took off running. I followed behind her, leaving the boy none the wiser that we had witnessed a weak moment of his.

She was playing with me. When I thought I was catching up to her, she was suddenly sprinting faster. This was a game for her, but why? Why was she toying with us, alluding and purposely leading us astray?

The woman carried me out to the borders of the Quileute land. I stopped before crossing the invisible line that marked the treaty border. Again she stopped and watched me. She purposely led me here. A wicked grin crept up on her face, then she laughed as she blurred out of sight. I was very tempted to step over the line; the only thing stopping me was the memory of Carlisle giving Ephraim his word.

She was learning our limitations. That was why she was playing games. That's why she kept me on her track. She wanted me to follow and I played right into her game. She knew now that there was some reason we couldn't cross this line.

**Two Days Later**

My heart felt heavy with grief. Something had gone terribly wrong in Phoenix. Bella was gone and there was no trace as to where she could be. Edward was beside himself. My heart was bleeding for him. Not only him, but Charlie, too. I had thought by now we would have had Bella back. Charlie wouldn't have to suffer needlessly, but now…now I just didn't know.

Carlisle was home, but he had shut himself off in his study, making phone call upon phone call. Emmett and Jasper were hunting James, the tracker. Last we heard, they found him on the outskirts of Phoenix. Edward and Alice were trying to track down Bella's scent. It was all chaos. This was never supposed to happen.

It was bizarre to think that there was a living, breathing creature that could take on a vampire. Did this creature harm Bella? Was Bella already dead? My heart hurt to think of that as a possibility.

Charlie and the boy returned home today. It was very hard to watch the Swan house when the boy left. The boy put on a brave face, but it was plainto see that he was worried. Charlie on the other hand, his brave face had completely diminished. He was a shell of a man. I let Rosalie watch over Charlie while I tried to get a location on Victoria.

**Three Days Later**

An old friend of Carlisle's pointed him in the direction of Ireland to an older gentleman by the name of McAlister. Carlisle was leaving in mere moments. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone. A heaviness settled deep within my heart. My family was spreading further and further apart. Emmett and Jasper were somewhere in China last we heard from them, still on James' trail. Edward and Alice were searching the western seaboard for any clue of Bella. With Carlisle leaving, I feared I would sink down into utter despair if it weren't for Rosalie's company.

"Esme, everything will be fine." Carlisle put his hands on either of my arms and gazed into my eyes. It was so easy to believe him when he was standing here with me. He was so sure of himself.

I nodded somberly, not able to shake the foreboding feeling that had encompassed me nearly a week ago. What if Bella was lost for all time? What would happen to Edward? I couldn't stand to see the lonely destitution return to his eyes, not after seeing him so happy.

Then therewas Alice and Jasper. I know they feel guilty, although I don't believe they should. They did everything they could to protect Bella.

I feared that my family was tearing apart before my eyes and it broke my heart.

What about Charlie? I knew Charlie had visited our house several times, but found no one home. What was I supposed to say? What was the alibi for Carlisle and my children's absence? Not to mention, I wouldn't have been able to refrain myself from pulling him into my arms. The urge was just too strong. Instead, I insisted that Carlisle speak with him, but he too was unsure what to say.

I knew it hurt Carlisle, too, everything that was going on, but he tried to hide it. He couldn't hide it from me though, just as I couldn't hide it from him.

Carlisle pulled me into his embrace. "I will bring our family back together." He tried to soothme. I didn't have to speak my fears to him, he just knew them. Our hearts, souls and minds were one.

I wrapped my arms around him as I felt my eyes burn with tears that would never fall. "Be careful and watch over them." I tightened my grip around him, pulling myself deeper into his embrace.

Carlisle pulled back slightly and nudged my chin up gently,and smiled reassuringly. We gazed into each other's eyes…souls…then he leaned down as I lifted on my toes. Our lips met for our goodbye.

**One Week Later**

Shortly after Carlisle left, we found Victoria watching Charlie's house. From that moment on, we didn't leave Charlie unguarded. For the most part, Charlie stayed in his house. The only time he came out was when the boy—Jacob, I heard him being called—came and practically dragged Charlie out, trying to keep him hoping. It seemed to be a losing cause.

It was Jacob that had tried to encourage Charlie not to give up. He made "Have you seen this girl?" posters with a picture of a slightly younger Bella and posted it all over the city. After a few days, Jacob didn't leave the house. He was staying with Charlie because both he and his father worried about him. I was glad that he wasn't alone.

Charlie had a glimmer of hope in his eyes when he had started receiving some phone calls regarding the posters, but everything had led to a dead-end. It was on those nights that he lost all courage and fell into utter grief of losing his daughter. Dark circles seemed to find a permanent residence under his seemingly vacant eyes. I knew he didn't sleep. Each night fluctuated. Either he worked non-stop trying to figure out where his daughter was or he gave into the hopeless despair of never seeing Bella again. It was an endless and cruel cycle.

As the days slowly rolled over to nearly two weeks, it was obvious that Charlie was losing himself. Each day, I too felt the resolve that Carlisle gave me wane away. Too much time was passing by and still no word.

Alice called yesterday to tell us that she was worried about Edward. His future kept fluctuating, but they all had a common theme. She told me that they had to find Bella and find her alive. I had feared just as much for Edward. I saw the light that came into his eyes when Bella came into his life. For that light to be taken away… it only left darkness. In the darkness, you can't think or see clearly… you only feel. Without logic or reason…those emotions can drive you to do things that you never thought you could do. I knew these dark feelings all too well, for they accompanied me until my human life ended.

My poor Edward. I wanted to go to him and comfort him like only a mother could comfort her child. I knew, however, that this time, it wouldn't be enough. When you met your other half and felt the completion…half a life just wasn't enough anymore.

Emmett and Jasper were somewhere in the middle of Asia last we heard. Rosalie was strong, but even her strength seemed to falter from time to time. I knew she missed Emmett. Although she acted agitated with keeping Bella safe, now that she was gone, she was worried and felt guilty for ever refusing to help. I wasn't sure if she was warming to Bella or if her change of heart was because of the pain that Edward was going through. It didn't really matter, because she was hurting, too.

I am not sure Rosalie had any idea exactly how much she kept me going each and every day. I had to be strong for her. I had to keep going and support her; that was how we got through the days.

Victoria has tried, unsuccessfully, to get to Charlie's home again. I wasn't sure why exactly. After several failed attempts, she took an interest in the boy. We split duty with watching over the boy and Charlie. At night, we were able to spend time together. During the day… I wondered if she was trying to divide and conquer…

**Four Days Later**

The days usually tend to blend into the next for our kind, but it seemed even more so now. The constant waiting to hear from someone…

Carlisle has been having trouble finding this older vampire, McAlister. Carlisle hasn't given up, though. He is bound and determined to find him to get answers. I am not really sure what this gentleman can say to help us find Bella.

It was really hard not to give up hope, especially seeing day in and day out the hopelessness around me. Charlie hadn't improved at all. He wasn't eating, which was evident from the weight loss.

He seemed to spiral downward after a phone call from a Renée, whom I gathered was Bella's mother. He argued with her for several minutes. He accused her of not caring. She would have returned one of his many calls sooner had she cared. He confided in her of how he was feeling. It sounded like she was apathetic to his that, nothing. He didn't cry… He stopped speaking… Every inch of me felt weighed down with sorrow for him. Every cell in my body wanted to go and wrap him in my arms and take away all this pain. It was an urge so strong, often times I would have to leave Rosalie in charge of watching over Charlie. On those days, I kept a close eye on Jacob.

I had developed a soft spot for the boy. He was working so hard to take care of Charlie, even though he was hurting too. He wouldn't give up on finding Bella either. He made many phone calls to adjoining cities and counties. He reminded me of Edward, the way he needed to keep going. He had to keep searching. Who exactly was Jacob to the Swans?

**Two Days Later**

Billy, Jacob's father, and another middle-aged man and woman went to see Charlie. The woman, Sue, tried to coax Charlie into eating but was unsuccessful. Billy and Harry, the other Quileute, tried to sit and talk sports and fishing. Neither topic got a rise out of Charlie. It was like he was catatonic. He couldn't keep going on like this.

"Any change?" Rosalie pulled herself upto perch on an adjacent branch to me. She had gone to hunt. From the looks of it, she went home for a short while, too, wearing clean clothes. The sweet scent of lavender filled the air.

How I ached to go home, but that wasn't a possibility. Even if we weren't watching over Charlie and Jacob, I couldn't face the empty house. As it stood right now, it taunted me. I missed my family. I missed Emmett's boisterous laughter. I missed Alice and Edward's short chess games. I missed Carlisle's reassuring arms. I missed his sweet kisses. "No. I wish there was something we could do." I felt a sob working its way up my chest.

Rosalie's eyes softened. "We are already doing everything we can. Have you heard from anyone yet?"

I turned to look into Rosalie's radiant, butterscotch eyes. My eyes were probably getting closer to black. "Not since yesterday. Carlisle's found a younger man that goes by the name of Collin. He thinks he may know who this McAlister is. I guess we will see if it pans out."

Rosalie nodded and I turned my attention back to the house. Jacob walked out of the back. He stood on the step and stared out, into the woods. A faraway look claimed his features. We watched him for several minutes.

Rosalie's voice came out quiet. "Do you think she is dead?"

I turned to look at Rosalie again. It was something we both had wondered silently. Actually, it was something I was sure we all questioned, but none of us wanted to answer. The implications of what would happen if she were in fact dead were too great to even contemplate, much less answer out loud.

Rosalie's eyes were sad. "I didn't dislike her or anything, honestly." She looked down at the forest floor before turning her sorrow filled eyes to me. "I just can't understand why Edward would do it. Why he would risk all of us for her." She flicked at a leaf that was situated on the tree limb she sat on. "I was angry and hurt…" She looked at me again, eyes filled with torment. "I didn't want this. I don't want to lose my brother." A sob broke from her chest and in an instant I was beside her.

I pulled her into my side and ran my fingers through her hair. "Rosalie, no one thinks you wanted this tohappen."

Rosalie shook her head. "Maybe if I had been more willing to help. Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" I asked as I patted her hair soothingly. "Maybe is such a problematic idea. We think that by using the word maybe, somehow the outcome of a situation will change. Who is to say that we wouldn't still be here where we are now?" I leaned my lips down to the top of her head and then squeezed her. "We all have things that we regret and would do over if we could."

Rosalie didn't say anything. She just continued to look off into space.

I sighed. We couldn't keep going on like this.

**Four Days Later**

I felt a weight lift from my shoulders after I got off of the phone with Alice. She was so excited. She had a vision of Bella! They were going to Ireland, where she had seen Bella.

I was so elated that I took a moment to myself to go home and change. I looked around my currently sparse home, but that would change soon. They would find Bella in Ireland and bring her home where she could comfort Charlie, bring him back to life so to speak.

Oh, how I looked forward to seeing a light of joy in Charlie's eyes. Seeing a smile plastered across his face.

I took another look around the house imagining my family back home. It would only be a couple more days, that was all. Just a couple more days and everything would be made right again.

When that happened, we would invite Charlie over and get to know him. I would finally be able to put my arms around him and sooth away any sorrow or fear that remained. We wouldn't let this happen again. Bella was family before this started. This only served to concrete her status in our family.

**Two Days Later**

When I got back to the Swan's residence, I found Rosalie gone and the home empty. I was confused. Had Charlie left?

No. Charlie wouldn't have left. He was barely functioning as is. A panic started to rise in my throat. Then my phone chirped. I pulled it from my slacks and glanced at it before flipping it open. "Hey Rosalie. Is everyt-" I was cut off by Rosalie's frantic words.

"It's Charlie. He collapsed. Jacob was out in the woods and I had to help him. I tried… I really did." Sobs came over the phone.

"Rosalie… calm down. What happened?" I felt the panic that had already begun to rise in my throat, completely constrict it. I couldn't speak..

"He wasn't breathing… His heart was so weak and then it just stopped. I tried to start it again, but then the ambulance got there." A few more sobs. "I tried. I really did. It doesn't look good. Doctor Roberts is his doctor, but he won't tell me anything. The nurse recognized me and has told me they at least got his heart going again. She said he is still critical."

I felt my stomach clench. This wasn't supposed to happen. They just found Bella. She would be coming home soon. She needed her father…he needed her. That's when realization hit me. What would happen if Bella was changed? They would have to stage Bella's death. It would kill Charlie…if Charlie made it…

My heart felt like it was in a vise grip. "Rosalie, I am on my way."

"No… Jacob is still there. I couldn't leave Charlie to find him. Mom… its real bad. He was in the forest, about half a mile south east of the house. I am sorry."

I reassured her that everything would be okay. As I hung up the phone, I prayed that the reassurance I gave her wouldn't be a lie.

I tried to swallow back the grief I felt and search the woods for Jacob. I followed close to his usual path, minding not to get too close, in case I happened upon him. Half a mile out from the house, I picked up another familiar scent… _her _scent. Panic flooded through my veins. It smelled like a fresh trail. Charlie was in a bad place right now. Not Jacob, too.

That was the only thought circling in my mind as I dashed forward, following their scent. I heard his screams before I actually saw him. There was such agonizing pain in the sound that my heart plummeted into my stomach. I recognized that type of agony. I felt that agony for three days. I pushed my legs faster, pushing myself to my limits. Maybe…maybe if I make it in time… Then… Then what? What was I supposed to do? If she bit him…it was over. She would drain him. But if I made it in time, I could stop her. But then what? He would be changed…

Then all my thoughts became mute when I heard a bone-chilling growl erupt through the air. Then I saw through the trees. Victoria with a look of horror on her face. She was face to face with a giant raw umber brown…wolf. The wolf wasn't threatening. Instead, it seemed frightened. It whimpered. Then I heard the growl again and then a howl, followed by two more howls. That's when three wolves stalked out of the surrounding trees, their snouts pulled back in a fierce snarl.

Victoria turned to face the three encroaching wolves, each as enormous as the frightened raw umberwolf.

The black wolf stepped out in front of the silver and brown wolf. It's growl becoming even more menacing. The brown wolf lifted its snot into the air and then looked in my direction. I froze. The brown wolf yelped. The black one growled, pulling the brown wolf's attention back to Victoria.

My whole body stiffened and stilled as only a vampire could do. Fear encompassed me. It wasn't fear of the wolves per say, but what could be misconstrued. What if they attacked me? I didn't want to hurt any of them… I didn't want to break the treaty. Were these the very same wolves from decades ago? If they attacked… I would have to…

No. I couldn't. I started to back away but stopped short when the raw umberwolf whimpered. He backed away watching the scene in front of it unfold. Then I noticed the tattered clothes that littered the ground around the it. Torn… tattered clothes, like they had been ripped from someone's body. …Jacob's agonizing scream.

My eyes snapped back to the raw umberwolf and I felt my mouth go dry of all its venom. It had to be Jacob. Jacob…he was a shifter. Sweet…never giving up, Jacob…

I felt my head sway with the new information.

Then everything set in motion. Victoria made a dash to escape the wolves. That's when they all lunged in unison.

Before Victoria could get away from them, the silver wolf leaped and sank its teeth into Victoria's shoulder. A loud, scraping sound, like metal upon metal, reverberated through the forest. Then the wolf landed on the ground in front of Victoria, a chunk of flesh still in its jaws.

Simultaneously, the brown wolf managed to get its teeth latched into Victoria's right leg.

Victoria screamed out in pain and anger. Her eyes danced around wildly as she drew in short, unnecessary breaths. She pulled her fist back, intending to back hand the brown wolf, when the black one dived into Victoria's other arm, ripping it clean from her body.

Victoria's anger quickly changed to fear. She screamed and pulled her lips back into a hiss. Again, she attempted to run, but still had the brown wolf latched to her leg.

In a matter of seconds, the silver and black wolf had attacked again. The silver wolf came away with the other arm as the black wolf's teeth closed in on a terrified face. Then I shrill noise filled the air as what remained of Victoria's body feel limp to the ground. Only then did the brown wolf release the leg.

In a matter of moments, they had destroyed Victoria. We had been chasing her for weeks and only in a mere few minutes…

Then they all faced my direction. They were coming after me. Panic ran ramped in my mind. What was I supposed to do? What would Carlisle want me to do? Should I try and reason with them for the treaty's sake? The treaty…they were bound by the treaty, weren't they? What if they thought I was in league with Victoria?

Upon closer inspection of the wolves, these were not the same as the ones we had encountered before. Did the treaty still apply? If they attacked…

"I mean no harm…" I finally willed myself to speak. The silver wolf and brown wolf growled menacingly. The black one looked at me, his eyes standing erect, ready to strike if need be, but he showed no hostility. I looked at what remained of Victoria. "You have to burn the pieces…it's the only way to be sure…"

Then the frightened wolf whimpered again. "Jacob…" I whispered his name sadly as I gazed back behind the three giant wolves. The wolf recognized the name and turned its huge head towards me. That was my confirmation. Jacob was a shape shifter. How did we not know they were still around?

More growls drew my attention away from Jacob**,**back to my precarious situation. I was outnumbered by these wolves. I was at their mercy. "We have a treaty with you. I mean none of you harm. I was just…well…we were after the same enemy."

This did not seem to settle well with the silver wolf, because he dashed forward at me, teeth gleaming in the dull light of the day. I braced myself to run, but there was no need to. The black one yelped and the silver one stopped in its tracks.

It still snarled and gnashed its teeth in my direction, but it made no step.

The black wolf yelped again. This time, the brown wolf came to stand at the ready next to the silver one. They both looked fierce. The black wolf went to Jacob. It was like an unspoken conversation was happening between them and then the black wolf disappeared into the cover of the forest. Only moments later did a tall, dark man dressed in cut off shorts step apprehensively out into the clearing.

"You are a Cullen?" He asked, distaste obvious in his words.

I nodded. "This nomadic vampire has been running around Forks for several weeks. We had been trying to catch her, but to no avail. She was stalking a man in Forks. When Jacob started to come around, she took an interest in him. We had been watching over both he and Charlie. B-"

"Charlie… Charlie Swan?" The man asked, his eyes narrowing.

Again, I nodded my head. "Yes. Something happened, though." My heart sank at the memory of Rosalie's distraught state over the phone. "Charlie was rushed to the hospital. I knew Jacob was still her-"

My words were cut short again when a piercing howl filled the air. Then Jacob took off, darting past me, heading back towards Charlie's house. I felt my heart start to shatter for Jacob. That howl wasn't like the other two earlier. His was a cry of pain for Charlie.

"Jared! Go after Jake!" The brown wolf looked back at the man and whimpered. "Go! Stop him before he gets out of the forest!"

Jared nodded his big head and then dashed out of the clearing, following the dust of Jacob.

I followed with my eyes as the brown wolf disappeared behind Jacob. Then the man took me by surprise. "Where is Bella?" His voice shook with anger. "We smelled three leeches on her truck. That-" he nodded towards the remains of Victoria, "-was one of them. You were another. What did you do to her?"

I creased my brow. "I…" Was he accusing me… my family… of hurting Bella? "We didn't do anything." I felt my chest tighten in apprehension. "We are looking for her, too…"

The man narrowed his eyes dangerously at me. "You expect us to believe you? Charlie is killing himself over this… Bella… She is just as much a part of us…"

I felt a phantom heat rise in my throat. "She is just as much a part of our family! She is Edward's other half. She is our family!"

This was not something they wanted to hear, because just as I said it, I felt a great force smash into my chest. I fell to the ground and was face to face with the silver wolf.

"Paul! Stand down." He didn't really raise his voice, but it was different… full of authority. I could feel the wolf's…Paul's hot breath hitting my face in quick successions. His teeth snarled only inches from my face. "Paul! Now!"

Paul whimpered as he backed away from me. When he was off of me, he returned to growling at me.

I sat up slowly not wanting to cause anything that might anger him again.

Suddenly, Paul lifted his head and ears. Then he turned his head to the man and yelped. The man creased his brow. He turned his death glare at me. "We will be watching you." Then, before my eyes, he erupted into the giant black wolf, his clothes fluttering through the air. He barked at the silver wolf and then they both dashed past me.

At that moment, I felt relief wash over me. I had been caught off guard with this encounter. It was amazing to see them fight Victoria. I had never seen the wolves fight when we encountered them decades ago. We did not mean them harm anymore then than we did now.

Then the relief was gone as despair took its place. They meant us harm though. They thought we did something to Bella. The way they spoke, they treated Bella as one of their own. It made sense, as close as Jacob and his father seemed to Charlie. This was not a good thing for the treaty. I had to tell Carlisle.

I turned in the direction that the four wolves took. Jacob was a wolf and Victoria was in pieces. Not completely destroyed yet… but soon she would be. I grabbed Victoria's head as I sped through the forest. I needed to burn the pieces, starting with the head.

**A Few Hours Later**

When the rest of Victoria's body was burning wildly in the flame, I pulled out my cell to call Carlisle. I had to know what was going on with Bella and Edward before anything else happened. Maybe they already found her… Maybe an impending confrontation with the wolves could be avoided… Maybe. I really hated that word, specifically for the reason I told Rosalie.

My hopes were in vain. If my heart hadn't stopped beating years ago, I was sure it would have the moment Carlisle said they still had not found Bella. Where could she have gone?

I told Carlisle everything that had transpired, with the exception of Charlie. I didn't need Edward pulling it from his mind. It would only make him feel worse and right now…he needed something to lift him up. He needed hope, I was sure.

I hadn't talked to Carlisle long before I closed the small, silver cell phone. I missed him terribly. His voice, his smooth, calm voice, caused the ache to momentarily disappear. It was back, though, now that I could no longer hear his voice. But he was returning home. He was coming back to me.

I was at a cross on how I should feel about that. Edward needed his father. Edward was hurting. The last time I had seen Edward, he was on the borderline of being crazed. It broke my heart to see my first son so miserable. If it wasn't obvious by the change we had seen in Edward from the beginning, it was obvious now. Bella was… is… I hoped… Edward's mate. Change was not common in vampires, so when that change did happen, it was for life. Edward would not give up on Bella. I prayed that she was alive. I didn't want to think what Edward would do if Bella…

I couldn't even finish the thought. Too much had already happened to think of the disasters that could occur. Instead I had to try and cling onto the hope the last couple of days had given me and pray that it lasted me until this nightmare was finally over.


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence, harsh language and character's death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight and subsequent books are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, Christyallen89, The Badass Dhampir, The peson behind the mask, nilabeans, MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow, ReadingFreak2012, Sweetinpink625, tu-tu 2, Manaliac, longandblonde, NatalieRayne, Raylene Alvarez, XxxOoXxOo-JAKEYKINS-XxOoXxOo, xxgirlygirlxx, bonitisy, , tootsie224, LeArtemis 1234, OrAreWeDancers, lifesabattle, Twilighfan, feversugar, Lovetta Dream, Kaitlyncullen, twisample14, hchambersmomx3, gabby871, princessmollie, fitchick, NightOwlLady, apocalyps24, nazgullover, Katty-ness, Kyuubi's Fang, nightangel28, **

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome! If this story is good at all, it is because of her. **

**Esme's Point of View**

Rosalie stood anxiously near the terminal exit Carlisle and Emmett would be coming out of. I couldn't really say that I wasn't just as anxious. I felt like my entire body was buzzing with anticipation. I know it had only been shy of four weeks, but so much had happened in those few weeks. Things that I needed Carlisle's comfort for.

Victoria was dealt with, she wasn't a threat anymore. I couldn't even describe the kind of relief I felt watching the remains of her body burn into ash.

Jacob… Poor Jacob. He was a wolf and I hadn't seen him since yesterday when he ran off after hearing that Charlie was sent to the hospital. We had expected to see him at the hospital, but he never came. I felt for Jacob. He was just a child…no older than fifteen. Children should not have to deal with such complicated matters.

I sighed aloud. Jacob wasn't the only one. Bella was barely seventeen. She was still a child and yet she was missing, perhaps even worse. I felt a throb in my heart thinking about Bella.

I just wanted to shield them all from this world. The world where bad things can happen to children. A world where they have to grow up quickly in order to survive. It wasn't fair. Children should be able to be just that, for as long as they can be.

Rosalie clasped her hands together in delight and smiled, thus bringing me out of my musing. I followed her joyous gaze and found Emmett beaming a brilliant white grin in her direction. It was easy to see Emmett; he towered over every head.

I stood next to Rosalie. If my heart were able, it would have started thrumming in my chest when I caught sight of Carlisle's perfect, angelic face. His blonde hair was a little disheveled and he looked like something was plaguing him. However, when he lifted his head to me and we locked eyes, his lips parted into a glorious smile. I felt my own lips respond to his. I lifted my hand up and waved at him. His smile only grew.

I wanted to run out to him as fast as I could, but it was midday and the terminals were packed with travelers. I didn't trust myself to do it at human speed, so I just stood there. It didn't take them long to get to us, though. Emmett lifted Rosalie into his arms and spun her around. Rosalie clung to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Carlisle and I both reached for one another. When we touched and then encircled one another in each other's arms, my world seemed a little better. There was still so much wrong with it, but now I didn't feel like I was being weighed down under it. "I've missed you so much…" I whispered into his ear.

He turned his head and gently put his lips to my neck and kissed it. "I have missed you, too."

A cough suddenly resonated behind us, diverting our attention.

Carlisle hesitated before he pulled away. He turned to look at a young man. "McAlister, this is my wife Esme. Esme, this is McAlister."

I smiled and nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you." I instantly noticed the difference in his smell and his eyes. I looked at Carlisle. He hadn't really said much about McAlister over the phone.

"And this is my daughter, Rosalie." We looked over to Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had set Rosalie down, but they still clung to one another. Emmett whispered over and over that he loved Rosalie. Rosalie peppered him with kisses.

Carlisle cleared his throat, grabbing the two's attention.

They both turned towards us. Rosalie smiled cordially and then also trained her eyes on to Carlisle. I would bet that she was just as surprised by the difference in this young man as I was.

"We have a lot to discuss and quite frankly, I am ready to be home." Carlisle took my hand into his. Again, just the mere connection of our hands and my soul felt lighter and whole. I could never deny that Carlisle was my other half. I wouldn't want to, either.

Emmett grinned as he pulled Rosalie close to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm good with going home, what about you, babe?" He looked down at Rosalie suggestively. She answered with a roll of her eyes.

I hadn't realized at first that I was smiling at them. It was so nice to have Emmett back and to see Rosalie happy again. Rosalie had been eaten up with guilt and grief. I was willing to bet that she was still bothered. It was nice to see her smile again. It was nice to be able to smile again.

Now, all we needed was for Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella to come home. My smile quickly faded as their names passed through my mind. If they all came back home, that is.

Carlisle noticed my change of emotion because he too pulled me into his side, wrapping both his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and whispered to me. "Everything will turn out okay. Let's go home..."

The way his words caressed my heart, comfort quickly engulfed me. I loved this man with all my heart and soul. Who was I kidding; he was my heart and soul. I couldn't function normally without him... I could only go through the motions.

He turned toward McAlister. "We would be delighted to have you stay with us. We have more than enough room to accommodate you."

McAlister nodded. "That would be very kind of you. Thank you."

With that, we left the airport, arm and arm with our significant other, each of us needing that physical connection. It was a quiet drive home, but a comfortable one. I was sure that no one wanted to speak, because to do so, our happy reunion would be over. We would have to tell each other what had been happening on our respective sides of the world. Part of me didn't want to think about any of it. I just wanted it to be me and Carlisle for a little bit longer. We would have to talk about it all and figure out a plan, but that could wait… at least for a little while longer.

When we got home, Emmett and Rosalie barely took notice of anything. They were gone within seconds. I didn't blame them. I too wanted to be with my husband, but it seems that would have to wait for now.

Carlisle excused himself to put away his bag in our bedroom, leaving me and McAlister alone for just a few seconds. I had only heard him speak once to accept our invitation to the house. I hadn't been expecting him to speak to me, so it took me by surprise.

"The wolves you encountered, they weren't werewolves?"

I knitted my brows. "No."

A gust of air signified that Carlisle returned. "Sorry sweetheart. I did not get a chance to tell you. McAlister came along because he was curious about the Quileutes." He took my hand in his.

"Werewolves are disgusting, vial creatures." McAlister surmised.

I didn't know any werewolves personally, so I could not detest or agree with McAlister on that statement. I, of course, had heard the legends. If the legends could be taken for their word, then perhaps he was right. That didn't stop the surge of anger that enveloped my whole being. He didn't have a right to speak about these wolves, Jacob, like that. He was a good boy who could not help his genetics.

"These wolves are quite different from werewolves." Carlisle squeezed my hand understanding parts of me that no one else ever would.

McAlister nodded his head speculatively. "You had spoken to your son, the mind reader—" McAlister lifted a brow at Carlisle, causing Carlisle to stiffen slightly, "—about meeting with the wolves." I wasn't sure what that was about.

"Yes, I will attempt to. Whether we meet or not will be up to them, though. We cannot cross into their territory."

"You are bound by a line?"

Carlisle nodded. "We have a treaty with one another. They are very protective people."

McAlister nodded as he took that moment to look around the living room. "You live here, as does the three still in Ireland?" He changed the subject suddenly.

Carlisle nodded his head.

"Why?"

"Well, because we have a large family and—"

"You do have a large coven." His lips lifted up into a mocking smile. "I bet the—" He grimaced, "—Volturi are happy about that."

"We are not a coven, we are a family." I corrected. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and even Bella now, were my children. Carlisle, my husband. It mattered not that we did not share blood, ;we shared a bond that was far more powerful than a coven.

"I meant no disrespect." McAlister bowed his head slightly. "But your family is a very peculiar bunch." He turned and studied some of the paintings on the walls.

Carlisle looked down at me and smiled again. "Yes, we have been told that many times."

I squeezed his hand. We were very peculiar. There were only twelve 'Vegetarian' vampires that I knew of in the world, seven of us, and five in the Denali clan. Carlisle had theorized that perhaps our vegetarian lifestyle is what allowed us to form greater bonds with one another. I don't know how valid that theory is and for the most part, I didn't really care about the why. I cared about the who.

"As you are a very peculiar vampire as well." Carlisle followed behind McAlister, leading me behind him.

McAlister chuckled. "Yes, even more so, I suppose." He turned to face us. "Although, I am not the only Pure One."

"Pure One?" I asked.

McAlister nodded. "As you call yourself vegetarians because you refrain from human blood and only consume animals… We call ourselves the pure ones because we only feed from The Source."

"The Source?"

"I believe he means Drakes." Carlisle answered as McAlister nodded. "It's a fascinating story." Carlisle's eyes seemed to sparkle. He is always so excited to learn new things.

"Is that why your eyes are violet?" Rosalie spoke coming down the stairs, Emmett directly behind her with a frown playing on his lips.

McAlister shrugged. "I suppose so…"

"How many of you are there?" Rose asked as she stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Only a few."

"I have never even heard of 'Pure ones.'" Emmett spoke bitterly, clearly not his usual self. I wondered what was wrong. It was then that Rosalie rolled her eyes. Had something happened in the short time they...?

"Well, we do not really like to be known. We are an old bunch and private in our ways. You wouldn't know we are there unless we want to be known."

His words caused a chill to tip toe up my spin. I wasn't sure if it was the flatness of his voice or the words he spoke, but something in me knew that he was more dangerous than what his appearance foretold.

Emmett scoffed. "Not likely. Maybe a human wouldn't, but you can't fool a fellow vampire. Even if we couldn't see you, we could smell and hear you."

McAlister turned toward Emmett. He didn't smile or bat an eye. "You smell me now because I am allowing it. You do not live as long as I do, while being hunted, without adapting."

"Hunted?" Rosalie picked up on the same word I had. Who would hunt a vampire? Granted, legends say that werewolves were aggressive to our kind, but were not limited with their aggression. They were aggressive to anyone who was around them during the full moon.

"Hunted." McAlister nodded as he repeated Rosalie's words. "Since the creation of vampires, we have been hunted by an elite group of Drakes called the Guard.

"Okay, what are Drakes?"

Carlisle informed us what he learned in Ireland of the Drakes. McAlister offered a few words of his own.

Emmett plopped down on the couch, clearly agitated. Rosalie glared at the back of his head and then turned her attention back to McAlister and Carlisle. What had happened? I wanted to go to Emmett and sooth his ill temper or go to Rosalie and ask what the problem was.

"How is it that vampires are being hunted, yet we know nothing about these fire fiddling psychopaths?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"Obvious reasons..."

"Obvious being that those hunted are dead, leaving no one to tell the tale?"

"Precisely."

"You're alive." Emmett said, his focus on the blank TV.

"He's right. You're alive to spread the word." Rosalie added.

"True."

I could see that Rosalie was getting irritated. McAlister was not making it easy to like him. Perhaps it was his curt words or his indifferent attitude.

"Why wouldn't you tell the others? Why let them just die?" I couldn't help but ask. There was already so much unnecessary bloodshed amongst all the living creatures on earth. Why wouldn't he try to prevent some of it?

"It didn't concern me." He shrugged. "Honestly, I see nothing wrong with killing those murderers."

I think we were all flabbergasted by McAlister's confession.

"But you're a vampire, too… You would have killed that little fire dude. So… Wouldn't you be one of those 'murderers?'" Emmett put his hands in the air, making a quote gesture with his fingers, as he turned to join our conversation.

A pained expression came over McAlister's face, then just as quickly, it left. "I am guilty... I, too, will one day reap my punishment."

Beyond the dislike and the unease he caused in me, a brief sense of sadness passed through my heart for this man. There was some hidden truth behind his words and pain. I recognized that pain. There was more to this man than met the eye, that was for sure.

**...**

Carlisle and I went to the hospital together after everyone settled in. Emmett still seemed out of sorts while Rosalie was determined to get answers. I wanted to tell Carlisle everything that had transpired while he was away, but I wasn't sure that an outsider, as McAlister was, should know the intimate details.

Although Charlie was a ruse to have privacy to speak, I really did want to see Charlie. I had only been able to sneak in a visit with Charlie twice, each time only for a few moments. With him in the ICU, he was rarely left alone for any length of time. Carlisle had access, though.

I shut the door behind us as Carlisle started to check Charlie's vitals. I went to his side and took Charlie's hand into mine. It was hard to lose a child. I wouldn't admit that Bella was lost to us all, but to Charlie, she was.

"Hang in there, Charlie. Bella is going to need you when we bring her back." I felt the burning in my eyes from the tears that would never fall.

"He will pull out of this." Carlisle put his hand and rubbed soothing circles in my back. "By looking at the charts, his vitals have already improved since yesterday."

I looked up to Carlisle and took great comfort in his presence. "Rosalie feels awful about all of this." I didn't have to say how I was feeling about it, Carlisle always seemed to know, it was that unspoken bond we had.

"I have faith that if anyone can get Bella back, it will be Edward." He turned his head to look at Charlie. "And we just have to have faith that everything will turn out well in the end."

I nodded in assent because he was right.

Carlisle turned back to me and offered me his hand. "Shall we go to my office so we can discuss the last few weeks?"

I nodded as I gently set Charlie's hand back down and took his.

We spoke in hushed whispers about all that had occurred. I told him about the wolves. Thanks to my vampirememory, I was able to tell him everything that happened and what was said. It was as bad as I thought it was because Carlisle was troubled by it.

Carlisle rehashed everything that had happened in Ireland. I was floored with the knowledge that Bella was not human. We all knew there was something different about her, but to be an elemental…a Drake. I was so unfamiliar with the word, only ever seeing Bella. I couldn't imagine her harming any of us, so it was hard to picture this Fin completely obliterating James with a single touch.

Apparently Fin wasn't an enemy though, not in the end at any rate. Apparently he was Bella's biological father. That surprised me. I had never had any inkling that she and Charlie were unrelated by blood. It was apparent that Charlie didn't differentiate the fact they were not blood, which only deepened the soft spot I had for him already.

Panic surged through my body when he explained to me what happened with both Alice and Jasper. I wanted to pack up right there and then and go to my children who needed me. They needed all of us, but Carlisle said we needed to stay here. We needed to help Charlie and handle the developing situation with the wolves.

I knew he was right, but my motherly instincts were dividing me yet again.

When we finally brought each other up to speed, I left Carlisle in his office to finish a few things. I wondered down the hall, nearing the emergency ward.

"It was a dog… The biggest doggie I'd ever seen! As big as a car!" A young girl spoke with such excitement in her voice.

Someone must have looked at the girl in a fashion that even she knew they did not believe her.

"Really! Daddy saw it**,** too! It ran back into the woods."

I rounded the corner and got a glimpse of a child, probably around eight years old. She had some cuts and bruises on her right temple and down her right arm. A woman was sitting with the child on her lap. She frantically rocked the girl back and forth. The woman shared similar cuts and bruises.

"Mommy…it's true! It was brown and red!"

The woman hushed the child as she petted her hair down and continued to rock. Her eyes were stuck in shock, not really looking at anything.

Brown and red dog… the size of a car. I inhaled an unnecessary breath. Was she talking about Jacob?

"Excuse me, ma'am." A deputy walked up to the two. "I needed to ask some questions about the accident. My information states that it occurred on Interstate 101, near the mile marker fifty-seven. Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

At that simple statement, the woman's eyes filled with tears as she tried to focus on the policeman. "I… I don't know." She shook her head frantically. "I was reading and… It just…" She held onto the little girl tighter.

"It was a doggy!" The girl cried out to the deputy. She turned to her mother and grabbed her on either sides of her face and looked her in the eyes. "Really, it was!"

"Was it a dog, ma'am?" The deputy looked at the woman.

"I…" She studied the girl's eyes. "I don't know." She shook her head free the girl child's hands and looked up at the officer. "It all happened so fast…"

I stopped eavesdropping and continued on to the exit. Once I was outside, I looked up at the overcast sky and sighed.

The facts were that Jacob was a wolf, there were at least three other wolves besides Jacob, and they thought we were responsible for Bella's disappearance.

I wasn't sure how strong the treaty was with these new wolves. An overwhelming anxiety of what was to come started to weigh my stomach down.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

I didn't hate Bella… I didn't particularly like her, but I didn't hate her. I just didn't understand the fascination my brother had with her. I wanted her as far away from my family and our secret. Knowing our secret only led to death in one form or another. She had a choice and she was choosing wrong. What sane person chooses to hang around vampires?

I know everyone thought she was his mate, but that didn't change the fact that she was also human. She didn't have to be a monster. She could keep her heartbeat. She could keep breathing and growing. She could have children… Something we could never have now that we were frozen in time. Never aging… never moving forward.

I didn't understand how she didn't comprehend that. Edward knew…but he pursued her anyway. He was being selfish not only with her life but with all of ours… If the Volturi found out, that would mean big trouble for all involved, which meant Bella and my whole family.

I would never let them hurt my brother. Even though he is being an idiot, he is still my brother.

Now Bella is gone. Who knows where she is…probably dead. Edward is gone, too. You could hear the despair in his voice when he spoke on the phone the first couple of weeks. Even now, he's not the same. He didn't deserve this. Bella didn't deserve this, but this is something that happens when you enter our world. Edward knew this! You don't put a mouse in a snake pit without something happening to the mouse.

But they didn't deserve this misery. My family didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve it. It would only get worse if we lost Edward. It would be partially my fault. I refused tohelp. Maybe if I had been willing to help…

Esme doesn't like the word 'maybe,' but when you're the guilty party, it's hard not to think of the maybes.

Our family wasn't the only one's suffering. Charlie… He was so pale and frail. I hated to see that image in my mind. He was knocking on death's door and death was opening it for him. It took every vestige of will power and determination to keep his heart pumping without shattering his rib cage. I heard two cracks. The sound still made me wince. It didn't take the ambulance too long to get there and they took over. The boy didn't even register in my mind until I was at the hospital.

It was just too much.

Now Carlisle and Emmett were home. I was elated to have them home. We rushed home and into our room. Emmett held me so tightly to his chest and I too clung to him. Our love life was well known around the house as being loud and passionate… This time it was different. I just needed him to hold me and tell me he loved me. I needed to know it wasn't my fault. _All my fault._

It was completely out of character for me. I was never the clingy type. I never needed the reassurance that Emmett gave me. But now, I couldn't get enough of it. The guilty thoughts of Edward's pain, Esme's pain and even Charlie's pain kept seeping in.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Emmett held onto me, not nearly tight enough.

I tightened my grasp on him not wanting to admit my weakness.

"Hey babe, come on. Talk to me." He nudged my face up to look into his eyes. "Let me in."

"It's nothing." I shrugged as I released him and tugged his shirt off. I gazed at his amazing chest. No woman alive—or dead, for that matter—could deny the god-like physique my man possessed. _Edward's despair._ I touched his chest and rubbed little lines up and down the curvatures of his abs. _Bella's gone. _ "What are we waiting for?" I looked up at Emmett. _Charlie's dying._

He knitted his brows. He seemed a little lost. "Rose, babe…"

_Esme's sad eyes. _ "Emmett… I don't want to talk about it!" I ripped my shirt off, tearing it in the process. "I just want you right now, right here!" _Edward would never have Bella. She was probably dead. _I hastily pulled my pants down, now only in my undergarments. _My whole family is being separated, because of me. _

Emmett looked down at my body, appreciation on his face. "Rose…" He looked up at me, questioning me with his eyes. He knew. He knew I was messed up, but I knew him, too. I knew what he wanted. I knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

I wrapped my arms around him and eagerly pulled his lips to mine. If we were human, our lips would have bruised. He didn't need much coaxing before he lifted me, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt my back slam into the wall as his body rocked into mine and his hands roamed up and down my curves.

I loved the feel of his body next to mine. _Edward would never have this. _I winced. I tried to push away the thoughts. Emmett nibbled my bottom lip, caressing it with his tongue. I loved the way his lips on mine caused an explosion of want and desire to ignite within every frozen cell of my body. It was almost like being alive. _Bella would never take another breath. Edward wouldn't survive… Alice said she saw it. Alice is never wrong. _

I hadn't realized that I broke our kiss and started sobbing until Emmett caressed my cheek. "Babe..." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer to his chest. He walked to the bed and sat down with me still wrapped around him. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to be weak. _Charlie's ribs cracking._ "Jeez, Emmett…" I couldn't admit weakness. I wasn't weak... I just couldn't do it. Bitch. That I could do. "When the hell did you become such a pansy? I am sitting, practically naked—" _Edward would never have this_, "—and all you want to do is talk?" It wasn't fair of me. Emmett was actually making a great effort to talk rather than do what he really wanted to do. I didn't want to talk. I knew what buttons to push to change a subject.

Emmett scrunched his brows up. "Pansy? What the fuck, Ro-"

"Shh!" I hushed him as words drifted up the stairs. It was Carlisle, Esme and that McAlister guy talking.

"What the hel-"

I turned to glare at Emmett and then got up in a flash. I pulled my pants back on and looked at the torn remains of my shirt. I went to my closet and pulled out a red blouse and buttoned it up.

"Rosalie!" Emmett stood up and lifted his arms in a gesture of not understanding what is going on.

I grabbed his shirt off the floor and threw it at him. "Put your shirt on and let's go. I want to talk to this McAlister guy."

"No."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did Emmett just tell me _no_? He never told me no. "I turned my glare onto him, the one that made everyone run screaming. "What?"

Emmett flinched but then shook his head. "No." This declaration was not as fierce as the first, so I rolled my eyes. I turned and walked out of the door. Even though Emmett said _no_, he pulled his shirt on and followed me down the stairs. He was in a sour mood. I could just add that to the guilt that was already piling up. _Edward… Bella… Esme… Charlie… Carlisle… Alice… Jasper… And now Emmett…_

McAlister was an ass. That was all there was to it.

I wasn't big on the whole vampire thing, but I didn't want to kill any of the other vampires… well except for that Red Demon Banshee. I had wanted to rip her rattyhead off of her body, but those damn dogs beat me to it.

What I wouldn't give to have been the one to make her scream. As it was, I wasn't anywhere in the vicinity when she met her end. She was lucky.

The wolves gave her an easy and painless death. Morons.

"Are we going to talk now or are you going to keep drilling that little freak?" Emmett asked, flipping through the channels, acting disinterested. I could tell he was still mad, otherwise he would have realized what he had just said. Whatever.

I could handle this. I wasn't the victim. Never again would I be. I am strong; I didn't need anyone's pity, especially for this. This wasn't my fault. _Yes it was._ I didn't deserve to suffer. _None of them deserved this._

Emmett dropped the remote to the couch. "I guess that answers that." He stood hastily up.

I wanted to go to him and nuzzle up to him. I wanted to kiss him long and hard, to make love to him. I wanted to feel his hands rove over my body...worshipping me.

"When you decide that I am more than a piece of ass to you, let me know." Then he was gone. Only then, when I was alone, did I let the bitchy self-preservation pretenses fall. I let the guilt and the sorrow overwhelm me. Only then did I admit my weakness to myself. I was seriously messed up.

**...**

Over the next couple of days, the tension remained around the house. It was easy to see where Esme's and Carlisle's mind was. They were worried. We all were.

Emmett kept his distance and barely spoke to me. This wasn't like him. Granted, we were no strangers to arguments. It came along with being as passionate as we were, but it was always short lived. Emmett always came around.

"Any news about meeting the wolves?" McAlister's question pulled me out of my musings.

"No, not yet." It was hard to set up a meeting when you couldn't talk to one of them to begin with. Stupid treaty.

"Would it be okay if I joined you on your meeting?" He wore a mask of boredom, but he was definitely interested in the wolves. I didn't understand it. They were just giant dogs.

Suddenly, a stench bombarded us. It was horrible. It smelled like wet dog, only magnified by a thousand. It was nauseating.

McAlister turned towards the door. "What a peculiar smell." He didn't pinch his nose. He glanced at both me and Emmett and smirked. "Definitely not the worse stench I have had to endure."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like this overly pompous know it all. We get it; he's older than dirt and has seen everything!

Carlisle didn't say anything. Instead a concerned look came over his face. He took a few steps closer to the door.

Then we heard the beating of paws hitting the ground accompanied by snarling. They were fast. We were just as fast. We all made our way onto the large front porch and waited. It was only seconds before a huge reddish-brown wolf launched itself out of the forest, growling menacingly.

"What the hell!" Emmett exclaimed. My own eyes widened. I remember the wolves being big, but not this big and I have perfect recall. They were bigger than they were seventy years ago.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I hated to leave Charlie alone in the house, but I needed a break. Some fresh air. Seeing him like this brought me back to when Mom died. Billy had been paralyzed with grief. I was young, but I would never forget the look of sorrow that Dad wore.

I had no doubt that Bella was alive, somewhere. I felt it deep in my bones. I don't know what it is about her, but I have always just felt her. It started that first time I saw her on the beach in La Push. Rebecca and Rachel were being their usual, monstrous selves. When she fell and started to cry, I felt it in my heart.

Being just a kid, I didn't understand it. I just wanted to be her friend. We had fun together. We had managed to scrounge together a couple of sand bucketsof seaweed and mud. When Bella wasn't looking, I scooped in a little extra for my rotten sisters. Luckily for me, a dog did his business and the owner hadn't picked it up.

I had never seen my sisters turn so red and then cry so hard. Yeah, they told on us, but I took the blame for it. I didn't want Bella to get into trouble.

It was easy being friends. Automatic and effortless, like breathing.

Then she left. I missed her so much! Every day I bugged Billy and Charlie asking when she would come back. It was at that time that her mother decided to run off with Bella. I hadn't seen her in eight years, but I thought of her every day. At first, it was just missing a friend. Then I started to wonder who she was becoming.

My wildest imagination did not prepare me for the beauty I saw on the beach. I recognized her instantly and she was absolutely breath taking. We had only played with each other that one time when we were little, so I was sure she wouldn't have remembered me. I watched her, too nervous to talk to her. That was until she tripped. It was déjà vu, it had to be destiny.

Each step I took nearer to her, my whole body seemed to quiver with excitement. Then we touched. Something changed in me at that moment. I wanted more.

That didn't change as we hung out. It only seemed to grow. I wanted to be near her. I wanted to touch her… hold her hand. I even found myself gazing at her lips wondering how soft and warm they would feel.

But she already had a boyfriend, Edward—Mr. Rich and Perfect, with awesome cars—Cullen. I had thought maybe I had a chance before I met him in the woods. One look at him and the way she gazed at him, I felt any chance I may have had slip away. I wanted to whole-heartedly hate the guy. Besides the fact that he was dating the girl of my dreams, my Bells, there was just something about him that set my whole body on edge. I was polite and talked cars with him, but the whole time, I tried to keep a handle on the growing resentment towards him.

That was the last time I saw Bella. They dropped me off outside of the reservation and she rode off with him.

I felt a pain in my chest again. It wasn't just the worry of where Bella was. Something else was happening.

The last few weeks just seemed wrong. I shoot up and Billy said the growth spurt might cause pain, but this just didn't seem right at all. It felt like my entire body was trying to come apart. Maybe it was just the stress.

I wasn't sure how far I walked into the forest before I heard someone behind me. I turned quickly, but saw no one. Then a very sweet, almost sickly sweet, smell invaded my nose. I glanced around the woods. The forest was like a second home to me. It felt natural to be surrounded by nature and all its glory. That smell wasn't natural…

It had probably been a good half an hour to an hour since I left Charlie. I should probably go check on him. He looked bad. He hadn't eaten or spoken in days.

"Your blood smells different…"

I jumped as I turned on my heels. A woman with wild red hair and blazing red eyes studied me. Blazing red eyes?

Suddenly a pain rippled through my stomach. I clutched at it and gritted my teeth. What was happening? Who was this crazy chick?

She came closer, but it was all wrong. She was like a cat stalking it's pray, the way her body moved. Again a rippling pain hit me in the core of my stomach. It vibrated outward, encompassing my whole body. I could feel it trembling violently. This was not right. What was happening to me? "Wh… What is happening?"

She got even closer, causing the shaking to increase. I had to get away. I started to run. Each step I took felt like I would collapse from the violent trembles violating my body.

I didn't get very far before I felt something cold and hard grab my shoulder. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. The air rushed out of my chest when I hit a tree. I could feel the tearing of my shirt and skin as I slid down the rough bark.

"Hmm… I don't know where to place that smell, but I want to try it!" She said.

I looked at her confused. Was this a dream?

I winced feeling the cuts on my back. No, it couldn't be a dream.

Then suddenly, she was directly in front of me. She grabbed my arm and yanked it towards her. It hurt, but suddenly the violating tremors racked my entire body and mind. My body felt like it was tearing apart. I screamed out in agonizing pain. This was worse than anything I had ever felt before.

The woman released me and stepped back, her eyes widening. Then everything went black for an instant.

_Ahhh! What is happening! What…I… wha… _I looked all over the place. That sickly sweet smell was suddenly a hundred times worse, it almost literally burned my nose. I shook my head trying to get the smell to go away, it was then that I saw hairy legs and paws. _Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell…_ A whimpering sound echoed in my ears. Was that me?

'_Jacob? Jacob everything is okay. We will be there in just a minute.'_ What was that?

'_Geez. Calm down, you idiot!' _Another voice violated my head. What was happening?

'_Paul! Quiet!'_

'_There's a leech with him. I smell it, damn bloodsucker!' _A third voice bombarded my mind. Was I crazy?

A twig snapped and I jerked my head up to stare at the red headed lady. She looked completely different. She was absolutely shocked, but it was more than that. She no longer looked normal. She was angular and sharp, like… I didn't really know. All that registered in my mind was 'wrong.' Then her head swung around as she watched the woods.

That's when I smelled something else. It was a familiar and calming smell. It made me feel safe, that was until three giant wolves stepped out of the shadows of the woods, growling. I whimpered as I tried to step back away. I didn't back up far before hitting the tree that still held my blood on it.

_I'm going to die. These wolves are huge! _

'_It's us, moron!' _The voice of Paul echoed in my mind.

'_Chill out Paul, he's just a kid and just shifted for the first time.' _

'_Focus you two!' _The first voice boomed with authority as he spoke again.

I found myself focusing**,** too. I could sense where each voice was coming from. The voice that was full of authority was the black wolf. The silver wolf was Paul. The third, brown, wolf was the other unnamed voice.

'_Sam, there's another to the east.' _The brown wolf lifted its head towards the east, back towards where Bella's house was.

'_We kill this one first!' _Sam told the other two with a growl.

Kill? No. Killing was wrong. I whimpered as I shook my head. This was very wrong.

'_Stop being a baby, it's a bloodsucker. Vampires aren't human. WE KILL THEM or they kill us.' _Paul nearly yelled in my head.

Vampire? Wolves? It isn't possible!

'_Dude! Look in the mirror. It's real!'_

'_Paul! Enough! Jacob…just calm down.'_

The woman, vampire, shifted her weight as if about to run.

'_Paul, get her arm! Jared, her leg!'_ Sam directed the other two.

Paul leaped through the air and then spit a chuck of the vampire's shoulder out onto the ground. _'Uhg. Tastes like shit!'_

'_Try having to keep it in your mouth!' _Jared complained as he held her leg. She looked down at Jared and pulled her fist back to strike him.

Sam took her arm before she could hit Jared. He ripped her arm clean from her body!

She tried to run, but Jared held onto her leg.

'_We end this now! Paul!' _Sam and Paul both lunged at the woman… vampire? Then an ear grating noise cut through the air as her head came away from her body.

_Her head!_

'_Sam, the other bloodsucker?'_

Sam nodded his head as they all started to move toward the East. I followed, not knowing what else to do.

'_It's one of the same stenches that were on her truck!' _Jared said.

Sam nodded again.

Then a soft feminine voice spoke, "I mean you no harm…"

Just hearing the voice made my whole body tremble violently. It seemed to have the same effect on the others. Then the black one changed… it was Sam Uley. He met the vampire, with Paul and Jared at the ready.

'_Who did you think it was?' _Paul barked. He wanted to rip this vampire up to shreds as well. The adrenaline was still pumping from dismembering the last one.

'_Paul… Give him a break.' _Jared responded, obviously annoyed.

Paul and Jared… Sam Uley, Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. The gang!

It was Jared's snarky laugh that caught my attention. _'Like a mafia gang? Is that the rumor about us?'_

Paul was saying something, but I didn't listen. It was at that moment Sam said Cullen.

'_Okay, seriously? Are you that retarded? If vampires are real and we turn into giant wolves, wouldn't it stand to reason that all the legends are true? We should just tear her to pieces, treaty be damned!'_

The Cullens were vampires? The legends were true. They were really vampires. Panic caused my body to shake again. Edward Cullen was a vampire! Bella was with him… She was in danger!

"Charlie was rushed to the hospital."

Her words cut my mind off for a moment. Charlie was at the hospital. It took me a few moments before that sentence really made sense. Oh no. Charlie was doing badly already…now…

The grief began to build up too much to contain. I lifted my head and howled in pain. I had to get to Charlie. I took off running, which was surprisingly fast.

'_Jacob… Stop! You can't be seen! Jacob! Slow down!' _Jared's voice trailed close behind me. I tried to ignore it.

'_Stupid __leech is lying! They did something to her!' _"She is just as much a part of our family! She is Edward's other half. She _is_ our family!" I could hear her voice through Paul's mind.

It made me furious that she would claim Bella as a part of their sick and twisted world. Vampires were killers! Monsters! I dug my paws deeper into the earth to push myself faster.

'_I'll rip her lying head off!' _Paul snarled as he tackled herto the ground. I had to get out of here. I had to check on Charlie. I had to find Bella! _Bella… _

Then I felt something smash into me and rolled to the ground. I snapped at it by instinct. Jared snapped back at me. _'You can't leave the cover of the forest! Not like this!'_

'_The hell I can't! I have to help Bella! She is dating one of them! Bella…'_

Jared took hold of my shoulder in his jaws and yanked me back away from the edge of the forest. I yelped out as his teeth sunk into my flesh. Everything blurred as I let instinct take over.

I yanked my head back as I snapped at Jared again. He jumped away, releasing my shoulder. A growl escaped my mouth as we began to circle one another.

'_Get a grip man!'_

_Bella…_

I lunged at him. Our jaws were snapping at one another as we rolled around, hitting trees. The smaller ones snapping against our weight and ferocity.

'_Ah, dammit! Jared needs help!'_

It was only a moment before I heard Sam again. _'Jacob, stand down!' _His voice echoed in my head.

My mouth snapped shut as Jared knocked me away. I wanted to go at him again, but my legs wouldn't respond.

'_Calm down__**,**__ Jacob!' _Again, he spoke with an air of authority. My body responded, the shaking subsiding only slightly.

I was completely out of control of my own body. _ Dammit! __What is happening?_

'_Welcome to the Alpha command. You can't disobey it…' _Paul snickered.

The other two caught up to us. I stood on all fours with my snout to the ground. Like a dog with its tails between its legs. It was humiliating!

'_There is a lot to learn Jacob. We are here for you.'_

**_..._**

'_Jacob, you need to calm down!' Sam said for the twelfth time. _

'_He's got a point Sam… The treaty is an abomination, they all are.' _Of course Paul had to put his two cents in.

'_It is an abomination, but they have not broken it. We are bou—'_

_The hell! You said they did something to Bella! _I felt the furry rock my body all over again. So much for calming down.

'_We don't know for sure.' _Sam sighed, tired from having to repeat the same argument over and over. They had been at this for days now.

_'We smelled that bloodsucker all over Bella's truck! That is proof enough!'_

Images of Bella's truck, the one I had built up filtered through our minds. I wasn't exactly sure whose mind it came from, not that it matter much. A renewed sense of rage pulsed through my veins. It wasn't only my own, but Paul's**,**too. His rage was feeding mine.

_'Dammit! So we are going to just __sit here and wait for them to slip up! Fuck that man!'_

_Bella…_

_'We aren't going to break the treaty. As we stand right now, there is nothing that points to any bloodshed.'_

_Stop! Just stop it! You want us to wait until they hurt her or kill her? _

_'Screw __that!' _Paul piped in.

Sam groaned. _'We do not know for sure they have her.'_

_'Her smell was all over the truck… That Cullen was there when the truck was pulverized.' _Jared interjected. _'The facts don't look good for them.'_

Sam turned to look at Jared. _'We know that Bella was seeing one… the leech's scent could be explained.'_

Paul groaned. _'Stop coming up with excuses for the fucking bloodsuckers!'_

_'I'm not making excuses. I'm being logical.' _Sam growled in frustration. _'I don't like them anymore than any of you, but as of right now, they haven't done anything wrong!'_

_Bella…_

Sam looked at me sympathetically. _Imprint_. It passed through his mind, which caused both Paul and Jared to stop their restless pacing.

_'Aw great!'_

_'She isn't even Quileute!'_

_What the hell is imprint?_

Sam sighed. _'Legend says…'_

_**...**_

A part of me always knew that Bella and I were destined for one another. This whole mess was exactly that, a mess, but at least something that made sense came out of it. Bella was my soul-mate! My imprint.

It was that knowledge that made it impossible for me to hold back any longer. I took off toward the Cullens. I wasn't exactly sure where they lived, but I knew the general location. Once I got close enough, the smell, that sickeningly sweet smell, lead me in the right direction. I wanted to rip them apart. I wasn't exactly sure if that was really me or a wolf thing that made me want to. Apparently, that was our purpose…our reason for existing.

_'I'm right behind you man! Let's tear those leeches apart!' _Paul yelled a few feet behind me.

Sam and Jared weren't far behind either. I could hear each distinct footfall, or paw, as it was.

_'Jacob! Paul! Stop where you are!'_

It was so instantaneous that our paws obeyed Sam that we stumbled forward to a clumsy halt. I started to growl menacingly, ready to rip Sam's head off. By Paul's thoughts, he felt the same way. I hated this alpha command crap. It was humiliating and he was being an ass for taking away our free will.

_'Especially since he isn't even supposed to be the Alpha to begin with!'_

_'But I am right now! And as acting Alpha, I say that you will not attack the Cullens, not until we have more concrete facts!' _

I felt the weight of his command pulling at each of my muscles, forcing them to obey. It felt completely wrong.

_Bella…_

_'This is messed __up Sam!' _Paul shook his massive head side to side trying to fight the command. _'If she is his imprint…'_

_'I know, Paul!' _Sam cut Paul's thoughts off. _'We need to get back to the elders and see what they think.'_

_Elders? As in Old Quil, Harry and Billy? They knew about this?_

No one answered because they too had once felt the betrayal of not being informed that the legends were real. Granted, none of us probably would have believed them, but at least that would have been our problem. As it stood, they werejust presented as legends, something to tell the kids around a bonfire.

Instead they, _Billy,_were making excuses for the weird things we were going through.

_Growth spurt my ass…_

_'Don't be mad at your dad. We are not allowed to tell anyone who is not a wolf or an imprint.' _Jared said with a bit of sympathy in his tone. _'Some of the others may never shift.' _Jared's mental tone took on a bit of sadness._ 'At least _your_ dad knows.'_

_So? Wouldn't it be better for us to be prepared? Why not tell us? _

_'Because it's bullshit, that's why.' _Paul growled still trying to fight the command.

I too pulled and pushed at my legs, willing them to move aninch. They trembled, nearly buckling under the weight of the command.

_'You can't fight the command…' _Jared turned back in the direction we had come from, the sympathy gone from his voice.

I was so close. I could feel it…almost taste it.

_'You're such a hypocrite… If it were Emily.'_

We all saw it before Sam could hide his thoughts from us. For a split second, his thoughts betrayed his own command... he would be doing just the same as I was.

Anger welled up in me. How could he possible stop me from the same thing he would do for his soul mate? Hell, it didn't matter if Bella, _Bella__..._, was my soul mate or not. They know what I had gone through the last four weeks. They knew the pain I dealt with on a daily basis...that I suffered.

I wouldn't stop him. I would have done everything in my power to help him get Emily back.

Again, his thoughts betrayed him. For a split moment, he thought about not wanting to be Alpha. He didn't want the responsibility. He didn't want any of this. Flashes of pain vibrated through his mind and bombarded ours. Images of a girl with tear stains etched in her cheeks as she slaps him. Her walking away as his heart breaks. Then more images of a different girl screaming in pain, blood everywhere. A wolf howling a mournful sound. Isolation and pain.

It caused the rest of us to still in our thoughts. Even Paul was left speechless. Sam had felt pain. He knew what it was like to suffer.

All of this was messed up. Part of me pitied Sam and thought he may sort of be right. But there was part of me, a larger part, that just wanted to find Bella and protect her.

'_I want to protect her__,__ too!' _ Sam's sudden declaration surprised me, causing me to flinch. _'We just can't start a war without the facts, because if we attack them, it will start a war. Are you prepared for that? Are you prepared to risk the tribe, innocent people__**,**__ in all this mess?' _Sam stood tall, all traces of his previous thoughts gone.

Again, I was at a cross. I knew Sam was right. It was logical and thought out. But there was a part of me that didn't want to listen to Sam. It felt wrong. It felt wrong that his commands were halting my movements. Every tendon and muscle fiber fought against his command. Was this instinct telling me that he was wrong? That I needed to fight them?

'_At this rate, she's probably already dead!' _Paul said with venom in his voice.

Those were the words that did it for me. They released whatever shackles that Sam's command held over me. I lifted my nose from the ground and sniffed the air. _I have to save her! _I didn't wait for Sam to give another Alpha command. I started running again.

I just let my instincts take over as I let my nose lead me. I pushed my feet deep into the earth, propelling myself faster and with greater sprints. If I hadn't been in a life or death frame of mind, I would have truly enjoyed the feel of the wind brushing against me. I would have enjoyed the feel of my muscles stretching and just the overall feel of the power my new muscles had. That wasn't the case. I focused only on that smell and soon the house—no mansion was more like it—came into view. I didn't slow or hesitate. This was about saving Bella. The crimson red eyes of that redheaded bloodsucker stuck in my mind. They were dangerous. Our legends had said that they were. They killed mercilessly, slaughtered nearly the whole tribe. They fed on human blood. Even Paul's words echoed in my head over and over again, '_She's probably already dead.'_

_Bella…_

I launched myself off of the ground and bounded out of the line of trees.

_'Jacob, stop. You are going to get yourself killed!' _Sam's voice yelled at me. I ignored it. Other than Sam's futile attempts to stop me, it was quiet. I couldn't hear Paul or Jared anymore.

_Go away Sam! You thought it yourself. If it were Emily, you would be in my place right now! _I growled as I stared down four of _them _that stood on the porch, a blonde man, blonde girl and big guy with gold eyes and a blonde boy with violet eyes. They smelled different from the red haired one, but they were still sickly sweet.

"What the hell?" The big one said. He and the girl looked surprised. The yellowed eyed blonde guy looked worried and the violet eyed freak had a look of interest on his face. It made my blood boil, they didn't seem scared at all, it was like they didn't take me serious. I let another growl rumble from deep within my chest.

_'Jacob! You can't go in alone! Stand down!'_

I ignored him as I took slow, deliberate steps toward them.

The blonde girl shook the surprise from her face. She looked utterly pissed off. It would make a lesser man flinch. "Who the hell do you think you are charging up to our home you stupid mutt?" She started to cross the room towards me. Good, let her come.

The big guy stepped up and stopped her. "Oh come on babe, maybe it wants to play fetch!" He smiled a big crooked grin. "I've always wanted a dog!"

The girl knitted her brows at the big guy. For just a brief moment, a small smile played at the edges of her lips, and then they fell into a scowl. I knew that look well, annoyance riddled her face as she rolled her eyes. She shook her head at Emmett and then refocused her death glare on me.

I growled again. Stupid leeches! They didn't view me as a threat! It made my body tremble with anger. The need to rip them piece by piece steadily grew from deep within my gut. I tried to control that urge long enough to remind myself that I was here for Bella.

_'Jacob, I am right behind you! Don't start without me! I want the lying bitch Sam made us leave behind!' _It was Paul's voice. **  
**  
What had happened? How come I could hear Paul's voice?

_'Because I would rather follow an idiot like you and kill these abominations than to hang my tail between my legs like a freaking dog! Screw __that man!'_

Whatever. I didn't care what Paul did. I just wanted to get Bella. _Bella..._

I thought about the blush in her cheek, the magical twinkle in her eyes, even when they were filled with tears and the way she smiled. I thought about the different emotions she brought out of me. I don't know why I hadn't recognized it before, even as a child. I loved her. It was love at first sight. The moment my eyes found her crying on that rocky shore, my heart was no longer mine. It only took eight years to realize that fact. My heart only existed in her, so I would do everything I could to save her.

"Jacob?" My name slipped from one of their lips. I turned sharply, growling. Hearing my name caused a mixed emotion. Surprise. How did he know who I was? The one in the forest knew me, too. Disgusting. My name shouldn't be uttered by monsters. They shouldn't know who I was.

The man lifted his arms in a truce. "We are not your enemy..."

I growled, standing my ground.

"I'm Carlisle. My wife, Esme, she told me a lot about you. She said you were a kind boy. You looked after Charlie Swan?" The man lowered his hands. "He's doing better."

Charlie... I hadn't been able to see him since he entered the hospital. I hadn't been able to change back to me... me... I shook my head back and forth and growled. I was stuck as this... this monster.

_'Because of those damn bloodsuckers!' _Because of the bloodsuckers? '_We are all monsters because of them!' _Paul fell to my flank in front of the porch. I could hear the malice that was in his mind seeping out in his growl. Paul wasn't here because of Bella. He just hated them and wanted to destroy them.

It surprised me that part of me felt the same way. I didn't understand it. Granted, I didn't like Edward much before this nightmare... but I didn't want to kill him.

_'They are already dead!' _Paul nudged me, coaxing me forward.

Some part of me agreed with Paul. It was that part that propelled me forward toward the house.

Paulstepped forward with me, his hackles already raised in a fierce display of ferocity. I looked between him and the one called Carlisle, a sudden creeping doubt made me pause. There was no ferocity in him at all. He looked kind and gentle. I looked back at Paul and realized, we were the monsters in this scenario.

_'Hell no! They are the dead things. Walking without a fucking heartbeat! We are the protectors! Get that right in your head!' _

Again, I could feel a part of me agreeing. Then Paul's words sunk in. We were the protectors… protectors against enemies… against monsters. I looked at Carlisle again. He wasn't a monster. Anyone with eyes could see that. I glanced at the others. The closest one to a monster was probably the blonde girl… but I did come charging.

'_Fuck this! I don't need another diplomatic Alpha!' _Paul lunged forward. That's when everything was set into motion far too quickly.

Paul made a b-line to Carlisle. I expected to see him defend himself, but instead, the big guy intercepted Paul, all amusement from his face gone. He was lethal. In a split second, Paul was thrown across the large yard, back into the forest. I heard the cracks of several different trees.

I growled at them as the big one turned his attention to me. He crouched down, ready to strike. Carlisle put a hand to his shoulder. "Emmett. No. We are not enemies."

Carlisle looked at me expectantly, as if I was supposed to agree with his statement. I stood my ground. I didn't see him as the monster, but that didn't mean we weren't enemies. This fact was even more undetermined because I was unsure of Paul's condition.

'_Stupid leech! Caught me off guard!_' He was okay. Relief washed over me as his voice resounded in my head.

Then Paul stalked back out of the trees. I could smell blood, but he didn't seem to let any wound stop him. His growling was more menacing than before. All his teeth were bared as he edged himself closer to the vampires.

'_Jacob! I can't reach Paul. You have to tell him to stand down!' _Sam's voice echoed through my head.

_You mean Alpha command him?_

'_When you took off, you must have claimed your birthright. You are supposed to be __the__ Alpha. Paul followed you, choosing your pack.'_

_No. I am not __an__ Alpha. I just had to save Bella…_

'_You made the choice…'_

_No. I didn't mean to. I…_

Paul crept closer. The girl managed position herself between Paul and Carlisle. She stood by Emmett, crouching defensively.

_I can't be Alpha. I can't… I can't even phase back!_

'_Jacob… you can do this. It is in your blood… channel it…'_ This was a part of Sam I hadn't heard. He was reassuring, but confident. He honestly thought I could do it. That did not stop the creeping doubts. Sam had been right and I had been wrong.

"Jacob. Please stop this before is escalates out of control." Carlisle made a movement to come nearer, his hands out in peace. The other two moved with him, always in a defensive posture.

I growled to stop him. I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell Paul what to do. I was only fifteen years old. I couldn't be Alpha; I was the youngest of the four of us. I shook my head.

'_Dammit Jacob! Wake the hell up!'_ Paul demanded. _'We end this tonight!'_

_No Paul. We have to find Bella first._

'_What are you waiting for? A freaking invitation? Go! I will take care of these bloodsuckers!'_

Paul was looking for a way to attack without getting injured. The two vampires continued to crouch in a defensive manner.

"Carlisle?" The girl turned her head slightly towards Carlisle.

"Do not attack." Carlisle responded.

"I am pretty sure the treaty is now invalid since they attacked us." She responded, obviously pissed off.

"Rosalie, we do not want a war. We do not want any unnecessary bloodshed."

The girl groaned and rolled her eyes.

_Paul… They don't want to fight._

'_It will just make it that much easier to tear them apart!'_

I heard more growls, but did not hear any voices. Sam and Jared stepped out of the forest line.

Everyone's attention turned towards the new wolves. It was the perfect diversion.

I had to get into the house. I had to find Bella.

Suddenly, everything blew up. Paul took the other's presence as backup and lunged at the big guy. The girl and the guy both converged upon Paul. Sam and Jared didn't waste any time jumping into the fray of things.

I sprinted off toward the front door. I was surprised that I hadn't been stopped by one of the leeches. I guess they had their hands full with the others. I made it into a huge living room. Everything was white and the smell that assaulted my nose was pure sickness, death. Bella wasn't here. The next thing I realized, I felt hard wood in my side as I skidded into one of the walls.

"What exactly are you?" A voice I hadn't heard before filled the empty house. I pushed myself up and scanned the room, finding the violet eyed vampire. He shifted his stature and blocked the front door.

I growled at him. It didn't seem to faze him. "Hmm… You definitely have more control than those disgusting beasts. You are quite the conundrum." He took several steps toward me, eliciting a guttural growl from me. I stepped back from him. _Stay calm. Stay calm. No unnecessary bloodshed._

'_Jake! Are you okay?_' Sam asked, worry thick in his voice. He was trying to defuse the situation outside. He was acting like a true Alpha. He was the Alpha, not me.

I shook my whole body and glared at the little leech. The others didn't want to fight, this one was different. It wasn't just the physical. Yeah, he had purple eyes and was shorter. He also didn't smell as bad… as sickly as the others.

"Oh. I did not mean to hit you so hard. Sometimes I am unaware of my own strength." He appeared disinterested, but I could see a small tilt to his lips. He knew his strength.

I pulled my lips back in a snarl. Danger. That was what was flowing through my blood, causing every hair on my body to stand on end.

Then he smiled, he actually smiled. "There is no moon… So you must be able to phase at will. What else can you do?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

Danger!

I backed away. This felt wrong. This was more than just instincts telling me he was all wrong. It ran deeper than that.

"You have a magic I have yet to see… how is that possible?" I wasn't oblivious to how he was drawing closer to me. "It is different from the other wolves…" _Different? _He was near, but at the same time, out of reach. "Perhaps it is the magic I have been searching for."

_Danger! _My mind screamed at me again. Not only my body, but my soul vibrated with the distress.

"_McAlister?" _It was her voice. The one who knew me… Esme?

McAlister didn't deter from his interest in me. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. "Interesting smell… It's a defense…to protect something valuable."

The woman blurred in between us. I saw her hair that was a light brown, almost like caramel candy. "What is going on?" She asked, her body seemingly relaxed, but I could see the tension in her stance. Anyone probably could.

McAlister looked up slightly to meet her eyes, the corners of his lips dipping down. In that instant, I couldn't be sure, but I thought she flinched. Then his eyes shifted back down to me. "It is definitely a rare commodity…"

"Jacob is-"

"Jacob?" He said my name as if he was playing with the word. _Danger. _

"Leave him be." She blocked his view of me, every line of her body becoming tenser. Suddenly I felt like a cub being protected by the mother wolf. I growled at both of them. I wasn't helpless. I didn't need her protection!

He looked up at her again, a sadistic look in his eyes. "You don't want to make an enemy of me…"

Suddenly, the room was too full. "Esme… McAlister?" Carlisle spoke.

McAlister narrowed his eyes at Esme. I couldn't see her face, but she must have made an equally fierce face, because he did not seem to like it.

Then in that instant, he blurred at an impossible speed. He grabbed Esme before anyonerealized what was going on. An awful sound of metal being torn apart filled the air as he slung her out of his way. He dropped what had to be her arm and moved onto me. Before I could react, he clamped one hand around my muzzle and the other around my neck.

I kicked and scratched, trying to squirm out of his grasp. It was too tight. I couldn't breathe. Then I felt a tearing in my neck, I yelped in pain. Then suddenly I was sprawled out on the ground. I felt dizzy. In a haze, I could see only blurs and then a blood curdling yelp… a pain ricocheted through my mind and then nothing.

**Author Note Part Two: **I just wanted to tell everyone to have a Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoyed!


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence and character deaths.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight and subsequent books are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, Christyallen89, The Badass Dhampir, The peson behind the mask, nilabeans, MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow, ReadingFreak2012, Sweetinpink625, tu-tu 2, Manaliac, longandblonde, NatalieRayne, Raylene Alvarez, XxxOoXxOo-JAKEYKINS-XxOoXxOo, xxgirlygirlxx, bonitisy, , tootsie224, LeArtemis 1234, OrAreWeDancers, lifesabattle, Twilighfan, feversugar, Lovetta Dream, Kaitlyncullen, twisample14, hchambersmomx3, gabby871, princessmollie, fitchick, NightOwlLady, apocalyps24, nazgullover, Katty-ness, Kyuubi's Fang, nightangel28, Sweesy1995, jjmartinez1217.**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome! If this story is good at all, it is because of her. **

**Chapter 29**

**Sam's Point of View**

I completely understood where the others were coming from. I despised the treaty that our ancestors forced us into, but it was done. We couldn't undo what was set in motion, even though it was done so before our time. _They_ had to break it. There could be no doubt as to whether they broke it or not. As it stood, we did not have any concrete proof that they did anything to Bella. It was easy to automatically assume, but assumptions never prove anything.

Bella was quite the oddity. I couldn't figure her out. The first time I crossed her path, I knew something was off. I found her when I came across an odd scent. It was sweet, but not sickly so like a leech. Strawberries and something else...

I followed the smell, not even conscious of it at first. It just seemed to compel me forward. When I came to a clearing, I was surprised to find a girl there. She sat unnaturally still with vacant eyes. They were peculiar eyes, red and brown that seemed to flow into one another. I watched her for half an hour, not once did she move, not until I moved to get closer. She jerked her head to look towards me, fear frozen on her face. Suddenly, an overwhelming desire to protect her fell over my mind.

It wasn't for several minutes that she moved, stiffly, to stand up. An invisible force compelled me forward, closer to her. She heard my movements and suddenly took flight through the woods. Her running was sloppy at best and she nearly tripped several times before gravity finally took her down near the outskirts of the forest. I had followed, but stopped when she was still. She laid there for several minutes and then slowly crawled out of the confines of the trees.

It was when she ran into the chief's house that I realized this was Bella, Chief Swan's daughter.

Even the next day at La Push, there was that strange invisible force about her. I had instantly felt compelled to draw nearer to her even though I was in my human form. It was similar to how a magnet attracts metal. I couldn't figure it out. What was so different about her?

Was she a threat? She seemed to have an effect on everyone around her. The guys seemed to stumble over themselves to be near. She was pretty, in a natural way, but not so much to warrant this type of attraction. Even Jacob was smitten with her. I was drawn to her, but not in the same way. Perhaps it was because I had already imprinted that I didn't fall victim to the spell.

When Jacob phased, I only became more confused about Bella. I saw such intricate details about the girl I hadn't noticed before. Seeing her through Jacob's mind, she was far prettier than I had initially thought, but then again, the boy was in love with her. His mind revolved around the girl. The way he obsessed about her reminded me of an imprint, but that couldn't be the case. He hadn't seen Bella, no one had, for weeks. Imprinting happened after phasing began, according to legend at least.

Jacob didn't listen to that tidbit of information. He was so crazed about his "soul mate" that he defied my Alpha command. With Paul's coaxing, he overreacted and ran blindly into the enemy's camp.

I'm not even sure he realized what he did. I didn't even understand what he did at first. Right before he took off, I felt a break and then a territorial threat. When he ran off, Paul followed shortly after. It took a few moments for me to realize that he had claimed his birthright. It was his to claim, but he was just a kid of fifteen. He hadn't even been able to phase back yet.

_'What just happened?'_ Jared watched in disbelief. Even though I had figured out what happened, I was a little dumbfounded still. _'Sam?'_

_He claimed it. He claimed his birthright._

_'Aw crap!'_ Jared said a mouthful.

We chased after them. I tried in vain to reach Paul, to command him to stop. My thoughts fell on a deaf mind. I could reach Jacob's mind though. Again, my thoughts went unheeded because he was so stubborn and Paul had worked him into a frenzy.

It was left to me and Jared to control the situation, but Paul didn't make it easy. When he attacked the big leech, we had to act.

The female had leaped towards Paul. Jared took the girl on. I expected the other to join in the fight, but he spoke to the others to cease with their involvement. I told Jared to back off, but had to physically stop Paul. I may not have been his Alpha anymore, but I was still an Alpha. I managed to latch onto Paul by the scruff of his neck and pushed his snout to the ground. Paul fought to move, but I was the dominant wolf.

While I held Paul down, my ears perked as all the leeches disappeared into the house. I released Paul and ran in too, realizing Jacob was in there alone. Paul and Jared followed on my heels.

All I saw was red. Rage coursed through my veins as one of the bloodsuckers clamped his teeth over Jacob's throat. My whole body began to tremble out of control. Treaty be damned. This was a direct violation! Without another thought, I leaped at the disgusting, evil creature. Before I could sink my teeth into it, the big bloodsucker managed to snatch the offending creature away from Jacob.

Jacob only fell limp to the ground. A low whine wheezed from him as he landed with a thud. Suddenly I felt pulsating anger that did not belong to me. I instantly recognized the hum of Paul's anger. That couldn't be a good sign. I leaped towards Jacob _I am going to check on Jake, you two, don't let any of those disgusting things near us._

Both Paul and Jared took up the flank on either side of Jacob. I took that moment to push on Jake with my snout. His breathing was labored and his heart slowed. He didn't react _Come on Jake! You have to get up!_

Nothing came from him. It was just emptiness. That couldn't mean anything good.

'_Jake, get up or I'll kick your ass!' _Paul glanced back as his ears twitched. Worry and guilt were overshadowing the anger slightly.

Again, nothing.

We didn't have any more time to tend to Jacob, because the leech that did this to him had managed to evade both the big guy and female and was running straight back at us.

Paul let a deafening howl let loose as he leaped at the creature. The vampire moved too quickly and was able to avoid Paul's attack. Jared was quicker than Paul though and managed to sink his teeth into his arm. He jerked at it, trying to free the arm from his body.

The rogue vampire hissed at Jared and slapped his free hand onto Jared's snout. I heard the distinct sound of bones break and then a yelp echoed through the room as the rogue batted Jared off of him.

I stood in front of Jacob and growled. He was after Jacob for some reason**,;** I had to protect him. That was my job. I have to keep them all safe.

The rogue's purple eyes bore into mine. There was only hunger there. He blurred to the side to move around me, but Paul took that moment to leap at him.

I too lounged at him. If we were going to bring it down, it would have to be a united front. He was fast. I missed him but Paul managed to knock him back. Before Paul could take a chunk out of him, the bastard knocked him into the far wall. In less than a blink of an eye, the leech was back on his feet. He blurred to Jacob's side. It was then that I noticed that Jacob was back in his human form. That couldn't be good at all!

I lunged back at him and was surprised to see the blonde female there in a flash. She had a face of pure hatred. "How could you do that to Esme! We let you into our home… you ingrate!"

He turned sharply to the girl and hissed through clenched teeth. "She got in my way. I suggest you avoid doing the same." This only seemed to infuriate the girl further. Suddenly, they were in a blur of motion. Then the girl was flung back, only momentarily.

"No one messes with the Cullens!" A bellowing voice seemed to cause the walls to vibrate. The big leech jumped into the chaos of wild movement. The girl regained her composure and was also in the mix.

It was hard to keep up with their movements. If I were human, I probably would not have seen any of this. But the sounds, the sound of metal meeting metal in a deafening echo that bounced off the walls of our tight confines, would call attention if we were anywhere near town.

_'I want a piece of the bastard!' _Paul had recovered and stalked around the flurry that took place around us.

_Where is Jared? _I traced the room and easily found the mound of brown fur that was Jared. His chest heaved to and fro. He had no thoughts, just pain radiating through our connection. I knew his jawbones were broken. The unnatural shape of his ribcage told me that he had broken ribs too.

I need to get them out of here. Better to retreat and keep their lives intact.

_'Oh_**,**_ hell no! That prick is going to pay.'_ With that declaration, Paul leaped into the fray of battle. How odd it was that we were working with the Cullens instead of against. Paul's mind was focused. He wanted to dismember the one we were all fighting against.

How was that possible? Two leeches, and three wolves and the damn bloodsucker was still besting us?

Again, the girl flew back from the wild motions, crashing through a glass window. The big guy had the rogue by the head. All he had to do was pull its head off and it would be over. Just one motion.

Suddenly a horrible smell permeated the room. It was putrid and made the leeches smell like roses in comparison. The burning in my nose spread down through to my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I put my nose to the ground and whined as I scraped at my nose. What was this smell?

Another yelp filled the air as an unbearable pain shocked my mind. I looked up with great effort. The combination of the pain and stench caused my stomach to shift uneasily. The big guy looked absolutely stunned. He seemed vacant, like no one was home. He no longer had the rogue. I noticed that the two leeches that had been off to the side also seemed empty. Paul hung limply in the rogue's arms. He tossed his body aside like it was trash as he made great effort to move towards Jacob again. I could see a strain in his face as his eyes seemed to darken in color.

I had to stop him before he reached Jacob. I pushed myself up with great effort. The smell was almost physical, as oppressive as it was. One step in front of the other. I was moving…too slow. I had to get to him. He was my brother. Jared was hurt. Paul… I could hear a faint heartbeat, but he was critically injured. Jacob, again, a faint heartbeat, but I wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. I couldn't recall any of the legends mentioning one of us getting bitten without the damn thing killing us. Was their venom poisonous to us? Would it kill us out right or maybe a fate worse than death? Turning into the one thing we were made to kill. If that were the case… we would have to end Jacob…

The rogue reached Jacob. He put his lips to his neck and I heard the slurping. He was drinking his blood.

Rage. Pure rage coursed through my veins then. The adrenaline gave me the extra strength I needed to fight through whatever trick he was using. I pounced onto the rogue. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder and yanked him away from Jacob. Jacob's body, again, fell to the ground like dead weight. I didn't have time to decipher if his heart was still beating. The rouge and I were rolling on the ground. I pulled at his shoulder, finally pulling a chunk away. I released it just as his arm circled my chest. I, again, snapped at him. I felt his arms tighten just as I snapped my jaws at his neck.

My teeth sank into a part of his neck and shoulder. I ripped it away as he threw me nearly effortlessly away. I rebounded off the floor and leaped back at him, rage still coursing through my veins.

Hatred. Pure, chaotic hatred. As our eyes locked, that was the only thing I saw.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I was lost on what had happened. One moment I was tending to Esme. I was using my venom to reattach her arm and wrap it so that it would heal. Rosalie, Emmett and the wolves were having a hard time with McAlister. We had been right to be weary of trusting him. In just a matter of moments**,** he managed to put our treaty, which had existed for decades, in jeopardy. He had harmed the boy, perhaps even worse, Esme had grown so fond of. He defiled our home and the thing that angered me the most, he hurt Esme. It was unforgiveable, all of it was. I knew I had to hurry so I could help my children. I couldn't allow him to hurt anyone else. As it stood, three wolves were down. Rosalie was flung through the glass window. Emmett managed to grab him by the head.

Then a horrible smell filled the air. I had never smelled anything so putrid. Granted, the wolves had a bad odor to our kind, but this smell was beyond any odor they were capable of emitting... Then the next thing I knew, McAlister had managed to get away from Emmett, leaving Emmett looking very confused. McAlister, who was just uninjured, was missing chunks from his neck and a small portion of his right shoulder. Most of the other shoulder was gone**,** too. The big black wolf, the only one not injured, lunged at McAlister.

"Go Carlisle. I'll be fine. Don't let him hurt anyone else." Esme grabbed her arm close to her chest and nodded towards the others.

I wanted to stay with Esme. She hadn't healed yet and my heart told me to protect her. But she was right. Her injury was not life threatening. I nodded me head. "Please, stay out of the fight." When she nodded, I stood and rushed towards McAlister, noticing Emmett and Rosalie also converging upon him. I did not relish having to kill another living creature so unnecessarily, but he posed a danger to my family.

In the next instant, McAlister managed to grab onto the black wolf's head and with one clean motion, a loud snap echoed through my ears. I knew that sound, we all did. I winced with sorrow and heard Esme let out a sob. There was now murder on McAlister's head.

His eyes flashed up to us and he was not the controlled indifferent man we had been suspicious of. It was the cold black hatred of the monster that we fought on a regular basis.

In that same instant, he flung the dead limp body of the black wolf at Emmett, knocking him back before he could reach him. When I reached him, he was ready for me. "Do you realize what you have here?" He hissed at me through clenched teeth as we latched onto one another for dominance. He was stronger than me, but he was injured.

I did not answer, I had to concentrate. He was pushing me back with grunting effort of his own. "His blood is tainted by humanity, but there is something else in it. It may be the key! I have been searching for it for millenniums!"

His words distracted my mind for a moment. He was old, older than any other vampire I had come across. Older than the Volturi… even older than the ones who preceded them. Who exactly was McAlister?

That's when Rosalie jumped onto his back. She snatched at his head just as the horrid smell filled the room again.

…

I shook my head, slightly disoriented. I realized I was no longer holding McAlister. Actually, he was gone completely. Rosalie was on the ground, also shaking her head. Emmett and Esme both had confused looks on their face. Where had McAlister gone? What power did he utilize to incapacitate us in this manner? It was as if no time lapsed from my vantage point, but time did keep moving.

I didn't have time to question it too thoroughly. Instead, I sent Rosalie and Emmett to search around the house. I set to work on helping where I could.

I surveyed the other's to see who was the most crucial. Only one Quileute remained in his wolf form and conscious. I approached the brown wolf, eliciting a pitiful growl from him. Jacob was partially under the wolf. My assumption was that McAlister attempted to retrieve Jacob before leaving, but this one managed somehow to protect the boy. Apparently, the wolves were immune to whatever power McAlister had.

I put my hand up in a non-threatening manner. "I only want to help."

The wolf didn't deter, he only stared at me with both anger and pain. It was obvious that he was injured, but I wonder exactly how traumatizing this was on him.

I turned and took survey of the other two. One had a low, but steady heartbeat. The other…

I looked at the naked form of the young man… there was no heartbeat. It had to be the black wolf. I turned slightly to the brown wolf, who had laid his head down on the floor. His breathing was uneven and I wasn't so sure he would remain conscious for too much longer.

It was probably best if he wasn't.

I blurred away upstairs and grabbed a sheet fromone of the beds and blurred back down stairs. I gingerly laid it over him as I sent up a silent prayer that his soul was in God's hands.

A gust of wind blew through the house. "There is no trail to follow…" Emmett said surprised. "I can't pick up his scent at all. It's like that little short dude that took Bella. There is just nothing."

Rosalie hissed profanities as she left Emmett's side to go to Esme.

Esme had also blurred out and retrieved some sheets. She had managed to cover the other naked boy and looked down at him worriedly. "Carlisle… this one is hurt pretty badly. It feels like his ribcage was shattered. It is healing, but all wrong." She turned her sorrow-filled eyes to me.

This was part of my job I did not relish. I would have to break the bones again, to set them right. It would be very painful. The sooner, the better. I may be able to catch some before they started to heal.

Esme moved from the broken boy and moved towards the wolf and Jacob. I heard a very low growl, not threatening… just a warning.

I gently probed the boy's jagged torso. His rib cage had been crushed. Most of the ribs had already started to heal crookedly. Suddenly, I heard the distinct sounds of bones grinding… shifting. I turned my head to see the last wolf, or boy as it was now, fall unconscious. Now, the real work of mending what I could fell on me.

…

It had been six tedious hours. The pain reached the boys even in their unconscious state. Their agonizing screams filled the house, putting Rosalie, Emmett and Esme on edge.

The last one to fall to unconsciousness faired the best of them all. He had three broken ribs. His jaw had two fractures, but had already started knitting itself back together. I only had to reset the ribs.

The one with the shattered ribcage, I am not sure if he will survive or not. It's a touch and go, only time will tell.

Jacob's state was unknown. He was unconscious and his heartbeat and breathing were too erratic. I didn't like it. I wasn't sure what it meant for his fate. Would he change? Was his body currently in an agonizing state of burning? Was the venom killing him?

I couldn't do anything else for them besides make them comfortable. We placed Jacob and the boy with the few broken bones on Alice and Jasper's bed. We moved Edward's small bed into the same room, and put the nearly completely broken boy on a bed of his own. Once that was done, I tried to call the chief of the Quileutes, but to no avail.

…

The Quileutes were a fascinating people. Their ability to shift into giant wolves, to protect their loved ones, was intriguing. Even their healing… they were healing at such an incredible rate. It had only been twenty-seven hours and one of the boys had already regained consciousness.

Esme opted to try and talk to him, being the least threatening. She brought him food and kept her distance.

It had become too much for him; two of his brothers fallen at his side and then the knowledge that his third brother was no longer living.

He phased in the room, shifting his bones that had not fully healed. The sounds of his bones breaking all over again was gruesome, just as gruesome as his howls that filled the air. It was so sudden, the pain, that he had only stayed phased for a moment before reverting to his former shape.

I moved quickly to reset his bones again, before they had a chance to start healing.

**Esme's Point of View**

The boy didn't wake up again until the next day. I cautioned him about phasing, that his bones had not healed completely yet.

He was actually quite civil, considering. I could see the slight tremble to his body, but he maintained his form. He asked about the others, Jacob and Paul. Carlisle assured him that they were stable, for the moment. I knew Carlisle was right about their current state, but not even he could predict what would come.

"Why are you helping us?" Jared asked through clenched teeth as he shifted in the bed uncomfortably. I wonder if he or any of the others could ever be comfortable in our presence?

I dabbed a cold washcloth on Paul's sweet dampened forehead. It was obvious by the grimace on his face and the moans that slipped from his unconscious lips that he was in pain despite the morphine Carlisle had been pumping into him. Apparently, their bodies burned through the morphine too quickly.

I sighed. "Because it's the right thing to do." I turned and gave him a pointed look as I dipped the rag into a small bowl I had placed on the bedside table. "He's suffering…" My eyes fell to my hands as I rung the washcloth. "I hate to see anyone suffer." There was already so much suffering. I had a feeling that the suffering would only increase in the days to follow, when these boys were well enough to go home. Their parents were probably worried sick. One mother and father would be devastated.

"Why would you even care?" He shrugged his shoulders and then winced. He wouldn't allow Carlisle to give him any morphine, not that it was doing much good for Paul.

I frowned. "Because I am not a monster." I looked back up at Jared. "What I am has nothing to do with who I am. I cannot help the fact that I am a vampire any more than you can help being a wolf." I sighed again placing the cool rag on Paul's head. "When I was human, I lost a child." Pain throbbed where my heart was. "It grieved me to the point that I flung myself off of a cliff." I turned and looked at a wide-eyed young man. "Carlisle saved me."

"Could you really call it saving you?" There was no hostility in his question.

"Yes. I am here, alive in some form or manner… I have a family, a husband and children. Perhaps it isn't conventional, but are we really all that different from one another?" I asked in return.

His frame began to shake again. "I am nothing like a bloo-vampire!"

I smiled sadly. "Perhaps…" I stood and went to Jacob's side. I brushed his long hair away from his face. He looked so young and vulnerable. I worried for his fate. I was able to accept this life because of my husband and family, but it wasn't an easy life.

"Is he going to die… I mean… Is he going to really die or turn into one of you?"

I smiled sadly. "I do not know."

Jared grimaced again and I stood slowly. He responded better to slow motion. I suppose it was less threatening. "I'll just leave so that you can rest…" I moved to leave the room.

…

When I walked into Carlisle's study and made my way to stand by his side, he frowned. I quickly ran my fingers through his hair as he put the phone receiver down.

Carlisle leaned his head into my side and sighed. "I cannot help but fear that this… All of this is the beginning of something… something… I don't know." He looked up at me, his eyes weary.

It was surreal to see him like this. Carlisle had always been so sure and confident. He was a very educated and kind man. Even when he did not have answers, he was able to find them. Research and mysteries were exciting to him. But not this time. I had first noticed it when he got back from Ireland. The weariness in his eyes was too pronounced. I was weary**,** too. Exhaustion wasn't something we vampires experienced, but that was what I felt. Not physically, but emotionally. I was an emotional wreck and everything seemed to keep piling up. I had a feeling that it would continue to pile up, too.

I cradled his head to my waist and continued to run my fingers through his hair. "I feel it**,** too." I couldn't bring myself to say anything else about that looming future. There were too many unknowns, too many forewarnings.

Carlisle shook his head as he pulled it away from me. He looked up at me again. Slowly he stood and wrapped his arms around me and then pulled me snuggly against his chest. "That was Johanna on the phone. She said Charlie took a turn for the worse. I am so sorry sweetheart."

I stiffened in his arms. "Does that mean…"

Carlisle quickly shook his head. "No. It can all turn around again. Don't lose hope just yet."

I had only been clinging to a small sliver of hope the last few weeks. I could feel the sliver threatening to snap, but I clung to it. I clung to it with every vestige of determination I had left.

"I will go visit him. Maybe having someone there will help him?" I untangled my arms from around him and looked up into his face. He looked conflicted. "What aren't you telling me?" I knew Carlisle enough to know when he was contemplating over something.

"We have to bring them back." Carlisle turned and paced. "I have not been able to reach the Quileute elders. Jared will probably be well enough to travel unassisted tomorrow with the rate he is healing. I will bring Emmett and Rosalie along with me to drive the boys back home."

"But what about Jacob and Paul?" I remembered the grimace on Paul's face and the unnatural peace on Jacob's.

Carlisle came to stand in front of me again and put his palm to my cheek. "I will speak to Jared. Perhaps we will keep Paul here a couple more days until he is more capable of travel." He let his hand slide tenderly back to encircle the back of my neck as he pulled me closer. He gently placed his lips on my forehead. "Jacob is stable enough to travel. I will have Emmett carry him."

I stiffened as a pang of anxiety ricocheted through my body. The idea that I couldn't look over him anymore caused an overwhelming panic to course through my veins. I knew I couldn't do anything for him, but the idea of not being able to take care of him. I wasn't his mother, but something in me felt protective of him as if I were. Perhaps it was his young age. Maybe because I had spent the last few weeks watching over him. Maybe in some way I was still trying to fill a void that losing my human child had caused. Then again, perhaps it was the need to take care of someone when my own children were spread apart and I could do nothing for them.

I wasn't sure, but one thing was clear. In my heart, I needed to care for Jacob… for all of them.

"Esme…they aren't ours." Carlisle whispered against my skin. "They belong at home. We can do nothing for them besides agitate their condition." He sighed. "Although they are not our enemies, we are theirs."

I shook my head. "No. Jared is doing better." I knew it wasn't true. Even just moments ago, I could see him straining to control the wolf inside.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "He is controlling it better, but his body still trembles when we are near."

"Carlisle…we can't. They need our help."

I felt his lips turn upward as a small chuckle escaped his chest. "You are such an incredible woman. You have such a big heart… I love that about you."

I wrapped my arms around him as he too wrapped his around me. "They are just children… They need someone to watch over them."

"They have families and friends to do that."

That didn't make me feel any better about the situation. When a child is suffering, it doesn't matter that there is a mother or father sitting with that child. It doesn't matter that someone else is comforting that child. There was a maternal instinct to go and gather that child into your arms and give that child comfort of your own. To take care of that child.

"And I will try and visit them every day to make sure they are recovering properly, if they allow me."

I nodded my head hesitantly. Logically, I knew Carlisle was right. The boys should be at home, just like my children should be at home. I would want them here if anything had happened. I _did _want them here!

I tried to push down the maternal instinct and rely solely on my logical side. I stepped back away from Carlisle. "I will go on to the hospital to watch over Charlie…" I looked in the direction of Alice and Jasper's room, seeing with perfect recall, the boys. "Get them home safe."

Carlisle nodded. He gently kissed me before I blurred from the room.

. . .

I spent the entire night by Charlie's bedside. If I were human, I probably would have broken hours ago. He did not grimace and groan in pain like Paul, neither did he have the unnatural peace of Jacob. He was just withered and wasting away. His skin was sallow and hung loosely on his bones.

The second heart attack just hours ago completely wiped away any color and life he had left in his face. I recognized death, being a vampire, I was well acquainted with it.

I no longer clung to the hope that he would make it. I didn't believe he would. Thoughts of changing him passed through my mind for only a moment. Then it was gone. I couldn't do that. I didn't believe I could physically do it. The blood would be too much. I also couldn't break Carlisle's word. Besides, death was the natural progression of all things living. It was natural for him to pass, not to live forever unchanged.

No. I couldn't change him, but he wouldn't be alone. No one deserved to die alone. I would stay here with him, until the end.

. . .

Three days… Three short days… Three long days… That was how long it took for Charlie's heart to finally give out. I tried to give him strength in the last hours of his life. I whispered to him that Bella was alive and well. I told him that we would take care of her when he was gone. I whispered to him encouragements that he would be going to a far better place than this world. I whispered to him anything and everything I could think of to give him peace. I wasn't sure if any of my words mattered, if he could somehow hear them. I wasn't even sure how much of what I said would prove to be lies, but I never let that doubt creep in while I waited with Charlie. I stayed by his side and never once did I let go of his hand.

It wasn't until the doctor on duty pronounced the time, 2:24 A.M., as the time of death, that I left the hospital. I had heard his heart stop. I had heard the blood flow slower and then settle. But it wasn't truly final for me until that moment, the moment that would forever be marked as his death.

I ran all the way home. Tearless sobs racked my body as I weaved between trees. There was nothing big and dramatic that occurred with Charlie's death. He never flinched, never gasped, never fluttered an eyelid. His heart just grew dimmer and then just stopped. There was no agonizing cry to say it is finished. He was just gone. Life truly is so fragile.

. . .

No one was home when I arrived. Emmett and Rosalie were patrolling with Jared, looking for signs of McAlister. Carlisle was on the reservation, tending to Jacob and Paul.

I was alone with only my grief and thoughts. It was then that I let my mind delve into all the possibilities that I had for so long denied myself to think of.

I thought about what the consequences of not finding Bella would mean for my family.

Edward wouldn't give up. He would search till the end of time**s**. I could deal with that**,** though. We could all follow him. We could help him search.

However, if she died…he would find some way to follow her. My un-beating heart clinched at that idea. I knew my Edward well and he would find a way. He would kill himself somehow.

New sobs escaped my chest with the thoughts of how our family would barely function with Edward's loss.

Then my mind went to Alice. Carlisle had let me know that Jasper was awake and well. They were trying to find some way to help Alice and find Bella. What if they couldn't save Bella or Alice?

I would lose four of my children. Jasper could not survive without Alice anymore than Edward could without Bella. It would be far worse for Jasper, because of his gift. His own grief would be devastating enough, but to feel everyone's…

_"I cannot help but fear that this… All of this is the beginning of something..."_

Carlisle's words echoed hollowly through my heart and mind. I hadn't wanted to let myself think too much on his words, even though I felt the implication of them even back then.

Now my mind was wide open. Visions of death surrounded me. Not only my children's**,** but the wolves. The Quileute tribe… Carlisle… How far would this ring of death spread? Were the humans safe from it? How far would it go? How far would McAlister go to get what he wants?

**Jacob's Point of View**

_Her lips lifted and spread, showing bright white teeth. Her cheeks tinted pink as her eyes smiled too. Brown…chocolate…endless...beautiful. Then an explosion. A body changing shape, brown fur…a howl._

_Edward seemed like a decent guy. Maybe a little stiff, but nice enough. I suppose girls would think he was attractive and he was rich. He was perfect._

_ Too perfect…_

_ Bloodsucker! Leech! Vampire! Cold one!_

_ Bella looks at him. He is the only thing she sees. Her eyes sparkle and come to life. She can't take her eyes off of him. She loves him. Why can't she look at me like that? _

_Stupid Cullen! If he hadn't moved here, then maybe Bella and I would have had a chance. _

_ No. He shouldn't be with her. He's a monster. Bella… in danger. He'll hurt her._

_ Tears. She's crying… She is hurt. My heart thrums. She needs me. _

_ Bloodsucker! Leech! Vampire! Cold one!_

_ She's gone. He took her. They all took her. I have to get her back! She's mine. My Soul Mate. _

_ I want to see her. Years wondering, will she come back? What does she look like, does she remember me?_

_ She's falling. Déjà vu. Beautiful… _

_ She looks at me, her lips lift and spread. Her cheeks are pink, alive. _

_ Cold. So very cold. Her eyes are hollow, she's falling into darkness._

_ Darkness…_

Then there were no more dreams, no semi-awareness, just complete darkness. It wasn't scary, just numbing, like nothing existed outside of the blackness.

Gravity…gravity existed. Every inch of my body felt weighed down, pressed further into the overwhelming abyss of darkness. Hours…days…weeks…maybe months it seemed I was bathed in the darkness.

Then, the darkness began to recede, fading away and leaving awareness in its wake. There weren't any noises or movement near me, but a medley of smells burned my nose. It was warm and comforting but there was a cold and sickly stench that invaded the space I was in. It reminded me of a time years ago, when I had woken up in the hospital. I had stayed there overnight when Dad first lost his legs. I could smell the forest that seemed to cling to him, but it was sterile and foreign at the same time.

When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself naked in my bed. I sat up too quickly, feeling my head spin, and put my hands to my temples.

My hands… I had hands. I pushed myself up, my whole body shifted uncomfortably. I stumbled to the mirror, weakness weighing each of my limbs down. I felt off, but I was me. I was human.

I turned and looked at my room, everything was completely normal, except for that smell. Maybe it was all just a dream…

I turned and peered at my reflection again. A fleck of white caught my eye. I rubbed my hand along my throat. White. There were two**,** crescent-shaped**,** white scars that wererigid and cold to the touch.

_Pain pierced my neck and then radiated through my body. _

It was all real. _That thing _had bitten me, what did that mean? Would I turn into one of them?

I lifted my arms, feeling drained with the small movement.

I wasn't one at the present moment. Vampires were strong… Something was off though. Maybe this was normal after phasing the first time? I needed to talk to Sam. He would know.

. . .

I felt like I should be seventy-five rather than fifteen. The mere act of finding clothes that would fit and getting dressed felt like it zapped me of what little energy I had. It took every bit of my will power to hobble out of my room and move toward the kitchen. My stomach snarled like an angry wildebeest, willing me to keep moving forward.

Before I rounded the corner to enter the kitchen, a ringing voice caught my ears. Recognition pulsed in my eardrums. It was a leech.

"Are there any instances in your legends that say what his fate is?"

Adrenaline started to pump through my body, pushing away the fatigue I had just been feeling. I rounded the corner into the kitchen in a flurry of motions. The blonde male bloodsucker, Carlisle, was sitting at _my_ table, a sorrow-filled look on _his_ face.

"Son! You're awake!" I hadn't even noticed Billy sitting at the table**,** too. It made sense though, this was my house and the bloodsucker was talking to someone.

The anger still pulsed through my veins, causing my heart to race uncomfortably, but my body remained still as did the expression on my face. Suddenly, the scar on my neck seemed to throb and felt even colder. Was that a figment of my imagination or did his presence cause it?

I couldn't concentrate on that fact, though. Forgetting the fact that a vampire was sitting in my house, Dr. Cullen was having a pow-wow with my dad.

Billy looked upset, but not angry. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Wh… What's going on?" I barely recognized my own voice. It was deeper and huskier than before, but not nearly as fierce as I intended.

I kept my hard glare on Carlisle. He seemed to study me**,** too.

"It's been a traumatic week. Perhaps you should rest some more." The leech spoke and then looked to Billy as confirmation. I couldn't mistake the concern in his eyes. Vampires didn't care about human life… That's what the legends said, right?

Uhg! I just couldn't really remember any of the details of the legends. Why hadn't I put much stock into them? Oh yeah, because they were silly superstitions and fantasies cocked up by old guys. Nothing about them was in the realm of reality. Yeah… Sure… Whatever. I knew that wasn't true anymore.

"I'm fine." I crossed my arms across my chest and held my ground. The adrenaline started to run low and I could feel the fatigue pulling at my muscles, but I wouldn't give the leech the benefit of being right.

"Are you sure?" Billy rolled over to me and looked up at me. He seemed smaller, frailer.

"What am I missing?" I looked between him and Carlisle. "Since when do the _Cullens_ come onto the rez?" Again, it didn't come out as menacing as I had wanted.

Condemnation passed over Billy's face. Good.

"Jacob… I have some bad n-news." Billy's voice cracked.

It's funny how just six little words can change your life. I felt my head start to spin. The last time I had heard Billy say that, I had become an orphan for two and a half long weeks. Mom died in the car accident and dad… he couldn't deal with it. He had finally snapped out of it when I ran away to go find Bella.

A pang thudded in my heart thinking about Bella. The same yearning to find her back then vibrated through my body now.

I didn't say anything, only waited for Billy to finish. The worry that had been on Billy's face became overshadowed by pain. Again, the room seemed to spin. "Carlisle…" His lips straightened into a hard line. He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"McAlister escaped. He managed to hurt the others pretty badly." Carlisle interjected for Billy.

I surprised myself when I heard myself growl slightly at Carlisle. "He can speak for himself." I stepped forward only to be stopped by Dad's hand.

I looked down at him as he shook his head. "Son, Paul is in and out of consciousness. Jared has just recovered and well, you have been unconscious for nearly a week now." Again, he turned his head downward.

A trembling started in my body as I tore my arm from Billy and stepped to Carlisle. "What did you do!"

"I assure you, we are searching for him, the one who is responsible, now." Carlisle turned his head downward and took a deep breath. Did they need to breathe? Weren't they dead? "I am truly sorry for everything that has transpired."

I looked between Carlisle and Billy. "So what? Now we are all friends?" I looked at Billy accusingly. "The damn thing was at _their_ house!" I felt an instance of guilt for cursing at my dad, but the anger quickly pushed the guilt away. "He…no**,** _it _did this to me!" I pointed to my neck animatedly. "He could have killed me!" The trembling from before became violent shaking.

"Jacob!" Billy reprimanded me. Then he seemed to think better of it. "Son, you need to calm down." He rolled closer to me again and put his hand on my arm.

"He has a right to be upset. We all are. We had invited McAlister into our home. You see, he was helping us to find Bella. We-"

That was all it took, him mentioning Bella and I felt my entire body feel like it was tearing apart. I could hear my bones crunch, shift and expand. In a motion too quick, Carlisle managed to pull Billy out of the way just before my giant paws landed where he had just been.

Billy's face looked whiter, and still, only concern seemed to be on the doctor's face.

I looked between the two. "Son…" Billy wheeled away from Carlisle and inched closer to me. He looked almost afraid. He was afraid. I was a damn monster!

I shook my massive head back and forth and made an abrupt turn. I ran and broke through the door. I didn't stop running until I found myself deep within the forest shadows.

…

Monster. Freak of nature. Stupid wolf!

_'Yeah, I know the feeling.'_

I hadn't noticed the vibration of Jared's mind until his thoughts hit me like a ten-ton brick.

_'Paul and I both felt that way. I am sure Sam did__**,**__ too, although he was better at hiding his thoughts.' _

_One of the bloodsuckers is at my house, I exploded… literally. _

_ 'Yeah, Billy told me.' _

_ He said Paul wasn't doing too well._

_ 'It was touch and go there for a little while, but Paul's too much of an ass to let a leech kill him. Too stubborn, you know.'_

What was I missing? Something about his thoughts seemed off. Billy and Carlisle seemed off. Was it just me? Was I off?

_'Emily's not doing so well…'_

Images of Emily's tear stained face flitted before Jared's mind. Then she collapsed.

_'I don't think a lot of people are doing too well. Sam was a leader… Our leader.'_

A tightening in my chest made me lift my head from the ground I had been wallowing on. _Why wouldn't Emily be doing well?_

There was hesitation in Jared's mind, but images flashed before his mind unconsciously: Images of Sam's naked body lying awkwardly on white carpet, images of him in a tux and in a box and then images of Emily again, her eyes vacant, like she was empty.

_No. No. Please Embry. Just...no._

_ 'I thought Billy had already told you… I thought that was why you phased.'_

_ Oh God! It's all my fault! _

_ 'No, it was that fucking leech! I am going to tear it to shreds__**,**__ too! For Sam!'_

I didn't respond to his thoughts, my thoughts swirling around Sam's pleas for me to stop, to turn away from my mission. He had warned me. He knew. I got him killed. Because I ran blindly into the leeches' territory, he was dead. They had to blame me. I was to blame!

I jumped back up to my feet and paced the forest floor. I wanted to growl in anger and howl in mourning.

_'How is Billy holding up?'_

Again, I did not answer, my thoughts overwhelming me. How had it happened? What was the last thing I remembered? Hitting the floor. A yelp. Pain. A lot of pain.

_'Focus man!' _Jared's thoughts yelled at me. I instantly turned my thoughts towards him.

_Do they all hate me? Paul? Emily? His family?_

_ 'His family thinks it was a hunting accident. That he fell out of a tree or something like that. They never knew the truth. Paul hasn't really been awake enough to voice any opinions, but I don't think he blames you.'_

_ Emily?_

_ 'She… She hasn't spoken since it happened. She's like a shell.'_

Guilt pulsated through my veins. It was all my fault. I did this. My heart started to race wildly in a painful manner. My throat began to throb and my surroundings began to spin. Fire scorched my insides as I mentally screamed. It wasn't like fire burning, it was a cold burning.

_'Jacob! Are you okay?'_

I couldn't answer him because it was only a second later that I felt my bones shift and I fell to the earth. I wasn't unconscious, but I wasn't all there either. A cold pulsated from my neck and slowly moved through my body. It was excruciating and my body wanted to succumb to the pain, but I couldn't. I wouldn't! Instead my body convulsed with the pain.

…

I thrashed about for what seemed like hours. I tried many times to push myself up onto my feet. The furthest I got was to my knees; even then I only fell back to the earth. Then I heard a howl and I knew it was Jared. It had to be Jared.

I heard leaves rustling. "He's over here!" Jared's voice echoed dully in my ears.

"Jacob!" Harry? Was it really Harry I heard? It didn't matter, because it was enough. Their words were all the comfort I needed before I let the pain pull me under into oblivion.

…

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the strain in that small movement. My neck was not throbbing anymore and the cold burning was gone. I looked around and realized I was back in my bed at home.

"I do not know what is happening to him. He isn't a vampire, obviously. His heart is still beating. Sometimes it is racing… Sometimes it is labored, but it is beatingnonetheless. I wish I could say what was happening or help in any way, but I can't. I am sorry." It was the doctor's voice.

"It's slowly killing him…" Billy's voice was bleak, nearly hollow.

"I don't know."

Silence prevailed for only a few moments before the doctor spoke again.

"I am sorry to have to bring you all of this heartache. I am sorry about Sam and Charlie. My family is eaten up with grief."

A grunt that could only have been Billy echoed outside of my room.

What alternate universe did I wake up in? A world where Billy and the leader of the leeches were friends? I felt the strain of fatigue begin to pull me into unconsciousness again.

"Any news about Bella?"

Bella? I strained to remain conscious, but the pull was too strong.

"Edward called. Jasper has recovered and they are following leads to find her. If I get any news, I will—" Then the darkness consumed me, yet again.

**Emily's Point of View**

Empty**,:** to contain nothing; to be vacant. If there was nothing, then why... Why did it hurt so much? It hurt to move, to breathe. The smallest movement only served to remind me that he was gone.

_Sam, looking at me with a smoldering passion deep within his dark brown eyes, pulled me closer into his warmth. _

Although Jared informed and tried to comfort me, it was pointless. I didn't need anyone to tell me, I just knew. The pain doubled me over and then I felt empty. It was a mind numbing emptiness. I could no longer feel his natural warmth radiating through my body. No comfort could break through the overwhelming pain of emptiness.

Sam... _"I love you…" His warm breath caressed my ear, sending a shiver of want and desire through my body. _

I didn't even try to stop the tears that spilled over my eyelids. It didn't relieve any of the pain; it was just a natural response.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jared shuffled back and forth between feet, uncomfortable. He looked lost and finally looked more his age than he had since he started phasing. He was just a boy right now.

I couldn't bring myself to respond. It was like I wasn't really there. I was empty... nothing... A void… just space. I needed... My mind searched for something that would give me comfort. The only word that came to mind was _Sam_.

Maybe if I could hold him one last time. Kiss him and tell him I love him. If I could just inhale his earthy scent one last time. Hold his unwavering, loving eyes. Maybe…just one more second with him, maybe it would be easier? Maybe then I could breathe. Maybe then my insides wouldn't be slowly dying from the pain.

_He delicately put his feverish palm on either side of my face. It feels like home. "You are the most important person in my life. Imprint or not, I only want you for the rest of my life." _

Just his name passing through my mind causes an unbearable pain to explode in my abdomen. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as my head started to spin. My stomach threatened to empty itself of what little content was there. Before I realized it, the room dimmed and then I felt warm arms wrapped around me.

Sam… _He leaned his head to mine "Marry me?" I inhaled his breath, and he already knew my answer. He knew everything about me. He smiles as I do, then he eagerly finds my lips._

I knew it wasn't him, it couldn't be, but his face flashed in my mind regardless. It was too much; darkness claimed me but not peace. It would never be peace.


	30. Chapter 30

**WARNING: Some material may be considered sensitive in nature or offensive. Read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight and subsequent books are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also, big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, Christyallen89, The Badass Dhampir, The peson behind the mask, nilabeans, MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow, ReadingFreak2012, Sweetinpink625, tu-tu 2, Manaliac, longandblonde, NatalieRayne, Raylene Alvarez, XxxOoXxOo-JAKEYKINS-XxOoXxOo, xxgirlygirlxx, bonitisy, tootsie224, LeArtemis 1234, OrAreWeDancers, lifesabattle, Twilighfan, feversugar, Lovetta Dream, Kaitlyncullen, twisample14, hchambersmomx3, gabby871, princessmollie, fitchick, NightOwlLady, apocalyps24, nazgullover, Katty-ness, Kyuubi's Fang, nightangel28, Sweesy1995, jjmartinez1217, ilovedobermans, Adipocere, pather73110, Zachaumrah, JagsFan219, IlOvEbOoKs0913.**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you, too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome! If this story is any good at all, it is because of her. **

**Edward's POV**

**Three Months Later**

**(Recap from Edward's point of view: Bella went missing March 16th around 8 A.M. Edward, Alice and Carlisle were directed towards Ireland, where they met McAlister. They met up with Emmett and Jasper in a chase to stop James. They were introduced to Maria, Bella's half-sister. Edward feels a pull toward Maria. Fin saved the day by killing James quickly, but then was attacked by McAlister. Maria saved Fin by using her Inception gift. Fin fled. Later, Edward found Fin and started a truce. Alice has strange visions of the future and doesn't know what to make of them. The last vision she has, which involves the death of everyone she knows, puts her into a coma of sorts. Fin, in an attempt to help, leads them to Nahla, a little girl who is a Nymph. Nahla tells them how to save Alice and then inadvertently uses her curse against Jasper. Jasper was in excruciating pain. Esme calls with bad news, which causes Carlisle and Emmett to go home, taking McAlister with them. Now, Edward finds himself in Ireland where three months have passed from the day Carlisle and Emmett returned home. Bella has been missing for approximately three months, three weeks, 1 day and sixteen hours, but who's counting?)**

I gazed into the ever**-**increasing darkness that was engulfing the once vibrant forest. Was I going crazy? All these months of searching and I was finally coming apart?

Jasper and Fin were gone, trying to find some of Fin's "friends" to help us get into Faery. The fact of the matter was simple though. The only ones who knew a way that Fin and I could both enter was a Dryad and Fin was not acquainted with any full blooded ones. Sure, he knew a few half-breeds, but that did not help us in our cause.

While they were away, I stayed here with Alice. Jasper and my roles had been flipped at one point, but we had to change. It was too much for me to constantly see into Fin's mind and it was too much for Jasper to sit idly by watching Alice. It was driving us both crazy, figuratively… maybe actually. Alice's mind was blank to me for the moment and Fin's feelings were full of determination, something Jasper needed right now. He was the eternal optimist when it came to Bella.

He kept reiterating that he would feel it if something befell Bella, he was sure of it. Even though he was sure of it, doubts still crept into his mind. Those doubts festered like open sores in my own mind.

I had been losing hope for both Alice and Bella. Now, with us split up the way we were, I didn't have Jasper here to try and keep my morale up, not that he had much to spare. I felt utterly alone. Already, three months had passed and there was not even the slightest sign that Bella was okay. Months ago, Alice had a vision of her, which had given me solace back. Too much time had passed, though. Alice's visions were based on decisions. Decisions change… someone's decision must have changed.

I stepped closer to the void amongst the trees. It was so dark. Not even my extra sensitive eyes could pick up on any inkling of light. It was consuming and numbing at the same time, but something seemed to draw me nearer to it.

I stopped and reached my hand out to touch the darkness. It seemed to have some texture to it, like it was really there rather than just a conjuring of my madness.

Then I heard a soft voice echo through my head. "Fuuntard…" It was distant at first, but got louder. I leaned towards the massive blackness because the soft voice was coming from there.

I was crazy… That was all there was to it. A vampire going crazy… Why not? There was one in a coma just a couple of yards away from me. In this place, anything seemed possible.

Suddenly, a bright light burst forth from the darkness, blinding me. Then I felt my legs leave from beneath me as a small body crumbled on top of me, heaving me to the ground.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It smelled familiar and incredible. I oriented myself as I looked down at the small object that ran smack into me. I saw a mess of long blonde and auburn hair.

I lifted my arms to grab at the object on me when it moved and lifted its head. It was a she and she looked into my eyes with a mixture of fear and confusion. She inhaled and in an instant, she sprung back away from me, her reflexes that of a cat.

She was tiny, no bigger than Alice. The curvature of her face and body were soft and feminine, but the look in her eyes was anything but. They were hard and angry. "Wh... Who are you?"

She darted her eyes around the small clearing, the void dissipating behind her. Then her eyes narrowed on me and her strange words were venomous, "Giam es sonte fuuntard!"

I tried to see into her mind, but only concern and anger were being broadcast. "I..." I shook my head. "I don't know what you are saying."

The girl's lips straightened into a hard line, contorting her face from the soft feminine to dangerous. "Where is my brother?"Her words were laced with a vesuvian undertone. "I smell him all over you, you disgusting Kruda!"

I shook my head to dispute her. Her brother? Then the familiarity of her smell and her words brought a memory to the forefront of my mind. She looked more hostile than in Fin's memories, but it was her. She was Fin's sister, Niamh.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, she moved at a speed that I had never seen, faster than even Fin. She had me pinned to the earth. A vibration traveled the length of her body, a wild fury barely suppressed in her small body. Her hands began to dig uncomfortably into my chest. I could feel a heat begin to build. "What did you do to my fuuntard?"

I lifted my hands to stop the discomfort. A flash crossed through her eyes as I felt a piercing through my chest. "You kill my brother?" Her voice shook with anger, but great sorrow, too. I shook my head fervently and tried to say no. I tried to tell her that he was safe, but an agonizing pain seized my entire body.

I screamed out. I felt like I was bathing in molten hot lava. The girl clenched her teeth as tears began to spill over her eyelids. "Da mae fraddaag, fuuntard... Da shiz Kaeba ta..." Then her eyes became cold and empty.

The pain was suddenly gone, in its place darkness started to grow.

"You filthy creatures—" Her lip twitched with disgust, but her eyes remained empty. "—live from stealing the life from others... It's only fitting to suck it back out of you..." Her voice was cold and deadly.

As my body began to grow weaker, I knew I had to do something to stop her. "S... St..." I couldn't speak. My surroundings began to dim. I could feel the venom in my veins begin to slow.

I was dying. Something she was doing was killing me. Part of me, probably the monster within, said to fight, survive. Another part, the part that made it hard to keep going on without Bella, wanted to welcome the numbing darkness.

"Niamh! Stop!" A dim voice yelled in the distance. My body rocked as the girl's weight left me. Slowly, the darkness started to evade.

"Fuu...Fuuntard?" The girl stuttered and then she yelled in joy. "Fintan! You're alive!"

I turned my head to see two figures clinging to one another.

"Niamh... Where is McKenna?" Fin's voice was panicked.

Bella... My mind snatched onto her name and clung to it. I had to find her. I had to bring her home. My Bella. The numbness started to disappear as everything became focused. Fin had stepped back from Niamh and stared into her eyes. "Giam es sonte safu?" His voice was almost heart broken.

I felt movement to my side as a peace washed over me. Jasper. I lifted my hand up.

He grabbed my hand, the peaceful feeling intensified. "Th…Thank you Jazz."

Jasper made a grunting noise as he helped me up onto my feet. I needed to feed. I had never felt as weak as I did now.

I looked down at my chest where five deep holes were burned through my shirt. I didn't have to check how far those holes dug. Even though her fingers were far from me now, I could still feel the piercing pain. What was that?

"She didn't come back?" Niamh took her own step back from Fin and glanced around the clearing. "She should have made it back..."

Fin clenched his teeth. "She's still there..." His hands balled into tight fists. His thoughts were screaming with anger for his sister. She did this. "We have to go back!"

Niamh smiled and nodded her head excitedly. "Yes! That is why I am here! Fintan, you can come back! The council has forgiven you! They said you and Bella can come isn't that great!"

The raging fury that had once been this girl was completely gone. She looked to Fin with only love and adoration in her eyes. Her mind was completely different now, too. Her mind moved quickly, jumping from different images. The most prevalent ones were of her brother and some of another man. In some, she was in the throws of passion with the other man. It was something I did not wish to intrude upon, but her mind broadcasted it unnaturally so. The others were images of her and Fin throughout the years. It was almost as if her own thoughts were warring with one another for dominance; the unknown man and her brother…warring to be the central focus in her mind.

Fin's brows creased as he absorbed her words. "They what?" A million thoughts ran through his mind all at once, making it hard to fully understand any of them. He was confused as to why there was a change. He was angry that they had the audacity to forgive him and he felt bitter towards Niamh for the excitement she exuded. He thought she felt different, more distant. As if she was still in Faery instead of right there in front of him.

The smile grew on Niamh's face. "They realized how foolish they were. I guess with the war starting th-"

"War?" Everyone's head snapped to Niamh. "What war?" Fin's brows creased even more.

Niamh's brows creased too. "The war in Faery... Surely, you... That's why all the elementals have returned to Faery. They need us Fintan. All of us. This is McKenna's chance to prov-"

"No!" Both Fin and I spoke simultaneously. I took an unsteady step forward, weakness still prevalent. Bella did not have to prove herself to anyone, much less creatures who were bent on killing her. I had seen it many times, the inhuman monstrosity that they could be, through Fin's memories. Besides, it was probably a trap. Fin's thoughts paralleled mine in this regard.

Niamh stared blankly at Fin then turned her head to me. The blank stare turned into one of hatred. Her eyes lit with the fire from before as she took a threatening step towards Jasper and me. "Fintan, why does that filthy Kre Kruda have your scent all over it!"

Fin stepped between us. "He's not our enemy."

Niamh looked up at Fin, confusion then anger entered her eyes. "Why? Why do you keep going against our people?" She balled her hands into fists as they visibly shook at her side. Her coherent thoughts again turned to only anger and heartbreak. "You broke our laws to be with a human. You reproduced with one and then chose it... Her…Over me!" Tears came to her eyes. "I forgave it all Fintan. I killed my—". Niamh put her hands to her chest to emphasize herself. "—fellow Guard for you. I betrayed my shastie... For you." Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red when Fin took a step towards her, his hand outstretched to her. She recoiled from his hand. "Weeks Fintan... Weeks I have been isolated from everyone. Reduced to Entrance duty. Feeling guilt over betraying our people... For you!"

"They aren't our people Niamh. They stopped being my people that day eighteen years ago." He stepped closer to her. "McKenna needed me... She needed someone on her side... They turned their back on me. Do you know how many times I have been at death's door because of them? Do you know why I finally gave McKenna up?" He shook his head. "Some scars never heal Niamh. Some things are unforgiveable."

Niamh shook violently as she bit her lip to keep from crying. When she had it under control she shook her head and leveled her pleading eyes on Fin. "Fintan... Fuuntard... Please... Don't turn your back on me again. I don't think I can forgive it again. It hurts too much. Please... Just this once... Choose me... Please." The fire was gone from her words. All that was left was abandonment. She had always been the most important person in Fin's life and he in hers. When he fell in love with Elizabeth, she was misplaced from the number one spot in his heart. She felt like she had slipped out of his heart completely.

"Please Niamh..." Fin shook his head. "You are my shestard. Da hempha ta, but they will never be my people. I will never return to them." He turned his head back to me and Jazz. "I will go back to find McKenna and bring her home. Back where she belongs."

I nodded to him. So much had changed between Fin and me in the last several months. He now trusted me and Jasper as if we were family. We were all brothers in our common goal, to save the women we loved.

Niamh shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. Her words were hollow now. "Fintan…"

Fin winced as he turned to face her. It was like there was an unspoken conversation between them, except their minds were only open to me. Neither was actually reading the other's mind.

"They can sense each other's emotions," Jasper whispered._ 'She feels betrayed and abandoned. He feels her emotions and in return feels guilty, but resolute.'_ His thoughts continued.

They could feel each other out. I suppose it was the same as the Fruhaadi bond between parent and child. It was that bond that had Fin so sure Bella was okay…or alive, anyway. He couldn't feel her emotions between the realms, but he was sure he would feel the bond severe if she were killed. I mentally shuttered at the thought.

"Stay with me." Fin finally spoke after several minutes of their silent conversation. He thought about his childhood and his fervent wishes back then for his sister to stay with him, but she always had to return to Faery. They were always at their best when they were together.

Niamh shook her head, pain bringing out the more feminine features of her face. Her mind scrambled over the image of herself and the man, this time a name added to the picture, Damian. She dropped her face to look at the ground. "Faery is my home, it's all I have ever known."

'_She feels conflicted, like she is being pulled in half.'_ Jasper's thoughts clarified.

"Earth can be your home, too!" Fin seized the moment of doubt Niamh seemed to be in. He clutched her by her arms and pulled her into his embrace. "It's different from Faery, but there is so much here, too. There is more peace here between the elementals, and the humans are amazing creatures." He squeezed her tighter to his chest as if bracing himself for her attempt to free herself. "You would love it if you gave it a chance."

Niamh allowed him to hold her close to him. For a moment, Niamh allowed Fin's words to run wild in her mind, but they didn't or wouldn't settle. She tried to imagine herself here with Fin. She tried to imagine living in the cold. It didn't affect her all that much, but it was uncomfortable. Fin seemed immune to the discomfort though. Then again, Fin didn't have the prevalent call of Faery. He did not grow up in the heat, the constant sunshine. He lived in a world where the sun ceased to shine for hours. She wasn't sure she could get used to it. Suddenly her mind derailed from those thoughts and a sharp thought to return to Faery, to Damien crashed inside her skull.

'_She feels compelled to leave, but doesn't want to at the same time.' _ Jasper knitted his eyebrows. He thought about how exhausting their emotions were because they seemed to change so suddenly and sometimes without cause. Drakes were very emotional creatures, if these two and Bella were any indication.

"Please, Niamh. I have this feeling that if you go back now, I won't ever see you again." Fin pleaded into her hair. "Please stay with me."

"I have to go." She paused a moment as the thought to return to Damian pulsated in her mind as if it were some type of alarm or warning signal. It was strange and something I had never encountered before. "We bonded… I love him Fin, like you loved that human."

Fin stiffened, his mind going blank for a moment.

Niamh slowly pulled away from Fin. "Where your loyalty was with them, mine is to my shastie." Her eyes were sad and conflicted.

"Who?" Fin demanded as his mind suddenly came back to life with a snarl. He knew there had been a difference between their bond. It seemed muffled; it must have been this shastie bond he now thought of.

Niamh lowered her eyes. "The bond started months... years-" She shook her head at her own words. "-ago… Before all this mess."

Fin suddenly thought he would throw up, images of the day that Bella was born flashing in his mind.

_Niamh tried to keep from crying. Fin could feel her pain just as clear as she could feel his. She felt betrayed and abandoned. He felt her push both of their emotions away. "It is the laws of our kind. There are reasons. Because of your actions, the so called woman you love is dead, along with the master of the home." She inhaled deeply before speaking again. "What of her orphaned child? How will she survive? Did you not think?" Another wave of emotions swept over me. This time is was disappointment. She shook her head._

_Damian, the captain of the Guard, stepped forward and touched her shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but one foreign to the Guard. Then Niamh turned and looked at him. It was in that moment that Fin knew. Niamh loved him. Her eyes said everything. His eyes said nothing. _

"You didn't." Fin stepped back from her. Fin's mind traveled through time, seeing Damian's face time and time again. "Niamh… He has hunted me for nearly seventeen years!" Fin took another step back.

"No. The Guard has hunted you. Damian wouldn't do that to me. He di-"

Fin shook his head angrily. "Please tell me he forced himself on you. That the bond was created unwillingly… That you wouldn't willingly create a bond with…with him!" Betrayal started to blind Fin, putting his mind in a type of fog. No coherent thoughts.

Jasper grabbed my shoulder and backed us up. _'Their powers are connected to their emotions.' _ He thought in answer to my unspoken question.

Niamh's face fell for a moment. "Fintan… He would not do that to me. He loves me! You know, love, like you and that human!"

A flame seemed to flicker around Fin's body. "I fell in love with a kind and loving woman. Yes, it was against the law, but she was good and she loved me in return." Tears came to his eyes as he balled his fists. "That demon of yours…he isn't even human."

"Human?" Niamh spit the word out as it if was something vile and disgusting. "You forget little brother, you're not human either!"

"I'd rather be human than what he is…" He shook his head disbelievingly at Niamh. "You slept with the Devil."

"Devil?" Niamh didn't recognize the word. She spoke English so well, I had never thought about it as a second language to her, but it was.

"Ruufiaon." Fin clarified causing Niamh's stance to become more defensive as she shook with anger. "He is not! He is one of us! He loves me!"

Fin shook his head. "Love is always seen in the eyes." He turned abruptly to Jasper and I. "Even Krudas, your supposed monsters, show their love in their eyes."

Niamh's eyes lit with fire as Jasper warned me that her anger had risen dramatically. I didn't really need the play by play though; both Fin and Niamh wore their emotions clearly. "Don't ever-"

Fin turned away from Niamh. "Don't defend him. I won't listen." He looked to me and Jasper again. "We will go to Faery and save Alice and find Bella."

"Fintan!" Niamh screeched, but Fin did not turn to face her. Her mind was a jumbled mess. Part of her mind was pulling her towards Faery. Another part was grounding her here. Right now, her bond with her brother seemed to be a bit stronger. I wondered if that had anything to do with their anger.

"We have not been able to find anyone to help us get there. Our last lead proved unproductive." Jasper looked between Fin and Niamh. The gears in his mind were already moving and planning. I hadto hand it to him, He was cleaver. Why keep searching when there was another elemental right here who could open the entrance.

"We will keep trying."

"Jasper's right. Niamh-" She turned and hissed at me for using her name, "-has said herself that all the elementals have returned to Faery." She didn't like the way our voices sounded. She likened our voices to a screeching Gorgalion, not that I knew what that was.

Fin clenched his teeth looking disbelieving at both me and Jasper. He questioned accusingly if we had just given up on both Alice and Bella.

"But…" I looked at Niamh again. Why hadn't I thought of it when she said it in her rant to Fin? Jasper caught it. I guess that was all that mattered. "Niamh also said she had Entrance duty."

Niamh narrowed her eyes at me. Hatred was the only emotion she had for me and my brother. Fin, once upon a time, looked at us with distrust, but it was completely different from the hate that Niamh radiated, which chilled even my bones.

Understanding wafted through Fin's mind. He turned abruptly to Niamh. "You do have that access. We can open it and you can keep it open to allow them in too."

Niamh shook her head and it was her turn to look disbelievingly and appalled at him. "You want me to let Kre Kruda's into Faery? Are you…" She let out a short humorless laugh. "Yes. You are crazy. You always have been. It's this cold air." Niamh motioned to the air around us.

Fin clenched his fist. "You have to help us! It's your fault this whole mess happened in the first place." Niamh's earlier declaration about Damian still warred in his mind. He wanted to hate Niamh for loving the man that had nearly killed him time and time again. The man that had almost succeeded in killing Bella when she was only a few months old.

I felt a surge of anger course through me, too. Jasper felt it because my anger quickly tampered off to mild agitation.

Niamh's eyes lit again. "My fault?" She took a daring step up to Fin. "I did not run off with a human and spawn a monster." I felt that spurt of anger rise up again at the word. Bella was anything but monster. Niamh winced using the word. She actually liked Bella. She quickly regained her anger though. "I didn't abandon her somewhere and withhold her entire heritage!"

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, again pushing the anger down. _'Calm down. You are weakened and need to feed. Don't let the anger take over or you may do something foolish.'_

He was right, of course. We needed Niamh. Niamh had already proven to me what she could do. She wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

"You took her there!" Fin yelled at her throwing his arms in the air frustrated.

"Not against her will!" She yelled back.

Her words seemed to deflate Fin's anger, "Not against her will…"

Niamh crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, anger still playing at the edges of her eyes. "No. She wanted to know, Fintan. She had a right to know."

Fin sighed defeated. "Niamh… Shestard… Because she went there, she will never have a normal life now. She will never be able to live in peace. That was all I wanted for her: peace, love, a family and most importantly, a life. I wanted her to be able to live without having to look over her shoulder."

A moment of guilt passed through me at Fin's words. I had taken that peace away from Bella before Niamh had.

"You should have given her the choice." Her own anger seemed to calm.

"I watched her grow up." He sounded truly defeated. "I knew what the choice would have been… and I couldn't live with that."

In that instant, I didn't have to read Fin's mind. I knew what her choice would have been**,** too. I had once accused her of trusting the wrong type of people. No, neither Fin nor I would ever hurt her, but our lives were dangerous. She would choose the danger.

"It would have been hers to make." Niamh sighed. "She's stronger than you give her credit for and I have only been with her a short few hours."

"A few hours?" I asked dumbly. "You have been gone for months!" The weakness in my limbs tried to pull away at my anger.

'_You need to feed.'_ Jasper sent me a mental message. I ignored him though and took a step forward.

Niamh rolled her eyes determined not to acknowledge me. To her, I was a lesser being, a monster. To her, Fin was wrong; I was not capable of compassion or love. I was just a killing machine. At that moment, the monster within me roared to come out and prove her right.

It was Fin's mind that calmed me though. He kept picturing Bella the last time he saw her. It was enough to allow me to push the monster down.

"She can open the entrance alone; no other elemental can do the same. She's strange, but she is brave." Niamh spoke to Fin.

"Regardless of how strong or brave she is, you know what the Guard is capable of as much as I do. You were one."

Niamh looked down, guilt clear on her face. "I told her not to be seen, to go to the Entrance and think of you. Maybe she just didn't think of you." She didn't look up at Fin.

"She isn't on Earth…" Fin said flatly. "Please, Niamh. Help me."

Niamh looked up at Fin then and stared into his eyes for a moment then she shook her head. "No. I can't do that." She took a step back and turned her back on all of us. "I guess this is goodbye…" Her voice broke because despite her anger for Fin at that moment, she truly loved her brother.

Fin stepped forward and grabbed her by her hand. "Please Niamh… I will return with you if you help us. I will stay with you…just please help us to make McKenna safe." He knew it was probably a trap to kill him. He hated the council for using his sister in this way, but he was sincere in his offer. He would stay with Niamh in Faery until they killed him.

Niamh turned slowly to look at him. She studied him for only a moment. "You mean it…" She searched his eyes and a smile came to her lips. "Oh, Fintan!" She pounced on him, burying her head into his chest. "I promise they won't hurt you!"

"Then you will help?"

Niamh calmed and looked unsure. "I don't know that I can… It's forbidden…"

"Please Niamh." Fin pleaded.

"I don't know that I can even do anything." She shook her head. "I can go through and hold it open for only a moment. They will only get sucked up by the void…" She thought that maybe it was a good idea for just a moment, just to be rid of two Kre Krudas at any rate. Then she could still have Fintan back, because she had helped.

"I have an idea about that. We can cloak them with our essence."

"Cloak?" Niamh asked, confused just as we were.

"Expand our essence from our bodies. It should hide them from the void, in theory."

I didn't like the in theory part to his statement. "In theory?" I would still take the chance if it meant saving Bella, but I still didn't like it.

"It's something I have developed… Although… I can only take one." He looked to Niamh expectantly. "You would have to take one of them."

Niamh's face screwed up in horror. "No." She looked at us and then back at Fin. "No. I may be willing to help open the entrance, but I will not go anywhere near one of those. They feed off us! How can you be so…" She looked like she was searching for something. "Friend like? Friendly?" She shook her head. "They will kill."

Fin groaned in frustration. "Niamh… Shestard…"

"What about an unconscious one?" I stepped up drawing confusion. It dawned on me as soon as Fin admitted he could only take one that not everyone could go. Alice needed to be there. Her salvation was there. Jasper had to go with Alice. Jasper couldn't function with her life on the line and not be there with her. I knew that from personal experience. I felt myself waiver in my offer because everything in me screamed to go. A need so primal urged me to go and find Bella, but it was my selfishness that had started this entire mess. Besides, if Fin went to Faery, someone had to stay behind incase she returned.

"Kre Kruda do not sleep." Niamh barely bothered with looking at me for a moment before she shook her head and turned her attention to Fin.

"This one is different Niamh." Fin spoke, his mind coming to the realization that Alice need to go to Faery, too. She had to go through the dark and into the light.

Suddenly, an epiphany made me pause. _"Through the dark and into the light." _It was not long ago I was staring into an unimaginable darkness and then a blinding light shot forth. We had already assumed that was what it meant, but just seeing it for myself… I don't know.

Jasper blurred from sight, causing Niamh's eyes to shoot our way. Her whole body changed from the calm she was with her brother to the hard feral creature I had first come in contact with. Both her fists erupted into flames.

Fin stepped before her. "Niamh, it's okay. Trust me…"

Niamh didn't change her stance, not until Jasper returned with Alice lying limp in his arms. "This is a trick…" She said, her stance still tense, the flames flicking at her fingertips.

Jasper shook his head. "No. I could only wish that it were some trick. It's been five months. You love this…shastie of yours… This is my mate. I love her more than anything in this world. She is my family…my love…my soul." He cradled her to his chest and looked down at her. In that moment, I wanted to help him with all my power. He was using his powers. I hoped it worked on Drakes. "Please…" He finally looked up. If tears could, they would be falling from his eyes.

Niamh faltered for a moment. She wanted to help him. Her stance relaxed, the flames extinguishing. Then her thoughts changed. She knew it was wrong; that we were wrong. We were evil creatures, incapable of love. She studied Jasper and Alice. Her thoughts changed again, softened as she took a few steps closer. It was then that I noticed that Fin's thoughts revolved around helping Alice, too. She was getting it from two ends now, Jasper's power and Fin's own feelings. Jasper has said that they could feel each other's emotions. Fin's own mind told me that sometimes they couldn't distinguish the difference in their emotions. "Okay. I will take her…" She said resolutely. "But you must put her down and move away."

Jasper didn't think twice. He kissed her forehead before laying her down gently and then walked back at a human speed; I could still feel his powers pulling at my mind. I followed him.

Once we were several yards away, she looked at Fin and gestured for him to get Alice. Fin genuinely smiled for the first time since I met him. It was Bella's smile. Now that I noticed, Bella had a few of his more subtle features. His smile was the most obvious.

He did as she asked and lifted Alice as if she were as fragile as glass. When he approached her, she stopped him. "Once I am in Faery, I can only hold it open for a few seconds…" She looked back at me and Jasper as we returned to our previous spots.

Before Fin could ask, I nudged Jasper forward. "Someone has to stay behind incase she comes back first."

Jasper turned his head to me, knitting his brows. He knew what this was doing to me. He felt the need I felt. I also heard his need to be with Alice. "Go… Alice will need you."

"You're far better than I will ever be." Jasper whispered and stepped forward to Fin.

Fin was hesitant, because he thought it would be me going. He knew the truth of it though. Alice had to go and Jasper had to be with Alice. There was a chance that Bella would return. It was slim, but it would enough to ground me here against my true wishes. "Please, hurry." I felt my resolve waning.

Fin nodded and looked to Niamh. Both of them then closed their eyes. Suddenly, the forest lit up in a dazzling array of lights. It was beautiful and had warmth to it. Niamh opened her eyes and took Alice into her arms.

"Now, take a deep breath and focus on your essence. Feel it and know it. Then push it. Let it expand until Alice is like an extension of you." Niamh nodded and closed her eyes again. Her skin illuminated and sparkled. It reminded me of our skin in the sunlight, sparkling like millions of diamonds.

The shimmer faded and then disappeared, causing Niamh to groan. "I can't do it…"

"Yes you can." Fin put his hand on her shoulder. "Your will is stronger. It is your essence. Make it abide by your will. You can do this." Again, her skin began to dance with light. "Great… Now just push it." The shimmering light left her skin and pushed forward, like a balloon being blown up.

Fin moved his hand. "Good… Almost there."

"I can't push it any further…" Niamh said with strain. "It won't move anymore."

"Just pull Alice closer to you and hold your essence there. You can do this Niamh. I know you can." Niamh did as Fin instructed and then moved into the light. Then, she was gone. Fin looked to Jasper. "Ready?"

Jasper nodded. He turned to me again. _'Thank you.'_ I nodded as he turned and stood next to Fin. Fin placed a hand on his shoulder. It didn't take Fin as much trouble to illuminate and to spread his essence like a bubble to include Jasper. Then, they too were gone.

The light seemed to get sucked away into an immense darkness and then the darkness faded away, too. It was only me

I wasn't sure if I had a soul, I wasn't sure if God could hear me or would answer, but I sent a prayer up to him asking that he bring everyone back home safe and unharmed.

. . .

Time continued on and I felt utterly alone. I remained near the clearing at all times. I couldn't chance not being here if Bella came back. So now I was separated from Bella and my family. I could tell my bleak tone was upsetting Esme, so I didn't call often. I also didn't call because I felt guilty. They were having trouble with McAlister, but I couldn't leave. What if Bella came back and I wasn't here? They hadn't asked me to come back, but the guilt still ate at me.

. . .

Another month had come and gone. The constant guilt and misery was excruciating and all consuming. Everything that befell Bella and my family was completely my fault. If something happened to any of them, how could I possibly atone for my selfishness?

I gingerly touched the smooth boulder, which was all that testified that a home once stood here years ago. It was the home Bella was born in. The idea that perhaps some of her essence was somehow encased in the now hollow space constantly ran through my mind.

I had spent most of my time here, touching the boulder, trying to visualize Bella. Fin's memories of Elizabeth, who looked so much like my Bella, plagued my thoughts. Fin had only spared me a few visions of Elizabeth. Love and pain… That had been the constant variable in his visions.

It made me ache to have Bella in my arms all the more. If not in my arms, then just to gaze upon her and know she is okay.

Who was I kidding? Just looking at her would never be enough.

Suddenly, the smell of fresh mountain snow filled the air. I blurred away from my habitual perch to make room for her. She came at least twice a week to touch the boulder, too. Perhaps it was in watching her do it that I too felt compelled to.

There was something about her. These past four months, I stayed away from her, but I couldn't shake a part of myself that was drawn to her. I had noticed the draw when I first met her. It was the reason I had kept my distance from her for this long. I didn't understand any of it and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

I couldn't help but watch, though. I had been so desperate to have Bella back and she looked so much like her… It never eased the ache, though. If anything, it intensified it. It was pure torture. So why did I continue to watch? I couldn't make sense of my actions.

She broke through the thicket of the forest, walking through the clearing, and knelt by the large boulder I had just moments ago been next to. Gently she touched the rock and her lips moved in a silent prayer. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood, turning away from the stone to lean on it and let her face peer up to the sky.

A pang where my heart once beat caused me to move closer to her. I knew she wasn't Bella, but at the same time, seeing her likeness caused a wave of emotions in me. There were differences in them of course, but it wasn't enough to detract from the imagination.

"I know you are here," she whispered, making me stop cold. In all the times she had visited this place, this was the first time she had spoken aloud. Was she speaking to me or perhaps to the memory of her mother? There was no way she could have heard me.

She swiped at the tears on her face again as she lowered it to look in my direction. "I can feel you."

I was surprised because she was talking to me. I was right though. She hadn't heard me. She felt me. How was that possible? Was it the same pull I felt toward her? I moved forward again, stepping hesitantly out of the shadow of the forest. "I am sorry."

She smiled humorlessly. "For what? Throwing my entire world upside down?" She shrugged. "Or eavesdropping on a private moment?" She smiled again, a small flash of sincerity in it.

"All of it." I said sincerely in return.

Again, she shrugged. "It's not really your fault." She shuffled her feet, still leaning back on the rock. It was surreal how comfortable she was in my presence considering the last time I had seen her had been months ago. She had been a little more than nervous back then. Her newfound comfort made me think of Bella. Bella didn't have any sense of fear when it came to me and my family either. "Fin tried to visit me a few weeks ago, but... Everything is different now." She nibbled on her bottom lip, remembering Fin as he tried to apologize for the hundredth or so time.

I found myself a little uncomfortable being reminded of the day Maria found out about her mother. It was the first day I truly noticed Maria and the first day I started to avoid her and the pull she caused within.

I stopped a few feet from her. This was close enough. If it wasn't for the inexplicable magnetism, then it was her smell that stopped me. Itwas already overbearing in an uncomfortable way. I had been away from people far too long.

"I just couldn't see him, though. He was with my mom... I wasn't even three when she died." A short sob left her chest, causing me to want to pull her into my arms. I resisted the urge. "She died in April… April 21st… Eighteen years ago."

Bella's true birthday. I would remember that if…no, _when_ she came back.

She shook her head, having a silent conversation in her mind. She missed her mother and Fin. She missed his companionship, but she wasn't sure how to forgive him or what to feel about him anymore. "I have a sister... He never even told me. He knew..." Tears came to her eyes again, intensifying her smell. They called to me, making me want to go nearer to her and taste them. "He knew how lonely I was and he knew… _My dreams… Everything that I felt… Everything… _ He knew and he didn't say anything." Her body shook as the wind picked up around us, blowing her scent into me.

The monster purred with delight at the smell, but it wasn't overpowering like it had been with Bella.

Bella... _Her eyes studied mine, the red specks melting with the brown._

"I'm sorry." Again, she wiped away her tears and sighed, mentally berating herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. She hated being sensitive and thought it was all so trivial. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let anyone else see them. Was this how Bella thought? They were so similar in their mannerisms…

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I stepped closer to her and started to put my hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, but then thought better of it. I stepped back to my previous spot. "Emotions are supposed to be expressed."

She laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "No. They are a weakness that people tend to take advantage of." _Pain, grief, hate and even love… All of them are twisted and used to destroy us completely in the end. _ Her mind traveled over different images that did not really tell me anything: An image of a woman and man, both probably in their mid-thirties, the woman again, her face frowning in disapproval, the man's face in a sneering smile, A boy, maybe in his mid-teens, with disgust covering his face and Fin's face when he told her of Bella. That's all they were, images… nothing I could truly discern anything from, except that maybe these people had disappointed her in her life.

"I do not know how those people have hurt you in the past, but-"

Realization dawned in Maria's mind and then it went blank. It amazed me still how she was able to do that. "I forgot you could read minds." She knitted her brows thoughtfully, but I could hear nothing. Perhaps that was something that Bella had inherited from her mother, seeing as Maria could lock me out as well. It was different though. Maria could shield her mind at will, but Bella's mind was completely shielded at all times.

She shook her head, tearing at her bottom lip before settling her eyes on me again. "I've dreamed of her… Bella, I mean." She knitted her fingers together and looked down at them. "I dreamed about what it would be like, you know, to have family."

I didn't say anything. I only watched her fingers anxiously knit themselves together. It was something that I could honestly see Bella doing. Suddenly her hands stilled.

"They were good dreams, but then I woke up." She pushed herself off of the rock and stepped further away from me. "Back to reality…"

"You would love her."

"I've always wanted a family, a real one."

"Elizabeth died when you were three? Were the woman and man foster parents?" I asked sympathetically.

She shook her head and knitted her brows, looking more like Bella than before. "No." A shiver ran the length of her body. I wasn't sure if the shiver was because of the coolness in the nipping wind that started to pick up or because of some emotional scar she tried to avoid.

There was definitely a past to Maria, one I found myself strangely interested in.

. . .

After that day I spoke with Maria, I tried to avoid her again. I didn't like the pull she had on me. It was almost unconscious the way she was able to draw me in. Often times, in trying to stay away, I found myself getting closer to her. It was like a bug to the light. There was no thought… just the constant forward motion toward it.

I even left the clearing at one point to try and get away from that constant stirring she caused in me. I didn't stay away for long because the overwhelming need to be there when Bella returned overshadowed the confusion of Maria.

Even if she came to the clearing, every couple of days, I could avoid her.

. . .

It was harder than I thought to stay away from Maria. It had to be some type of magic in her blood that called to my vampire nature. Everything was strange here.

Only after a small amount of time I found myself approaching Maria. The entire time, I warred against myself. I didn't want anything to do with her, but then thoughts of who she really was started to compel themselves into my mind.

Yes. My interest was piqued at figuring out the mystery behind Maria… but that wasn't all. She was Bella's sister. She had a link to Bella's true mother, thus in essence, she could offer a piece of Bella. I could better understand her.

. . .

Maria came out every other day to visit what she considered to be her mother's resting place. I had already known that Elizabeth was incinerated in that place from Fin's memories, but Maria had told me that coming here had made her feel closer to her mother. She managed to keep me out of her mind and refused to dredge up the past. She made my plan of learning more about their mother more difficult, but I found that Maria was actually an amazing woman. She had a kind heart, albeit, hardened sometimes, but kind. She was very similar to Bella in the aspect that she didn't make very many friends. She felt ostracized from society. I suppose that was to be expected since she was truly different from normal humans. Bella had admitted just as much to me; that she didn't feel as though she fit in.

As time passed, I strangely found it was nice having someone with me. We talked and walked. I watched her for the most part. She held her past possessively and because she did so, she was careful not to dwell on too many questions about mine. She was full of questions, though. She asked about my family and exactly what I was. She had known there were similarities and differences between my family and James, who had attacked her. She asked why we were different. She even asked about Bella. I left some questions, like what we were, unanswered. The others, she took the answers in stride.

It was a dance of sorts, our back and forth of questions and avoidance of the answers.

. . .

I wasn't sure how she had coaxed it from me, but at one point I found myself telling her about my siblings. I told her about Alice, who I considered to be my closest sibling. I told her how we would have silent conversations. I remembered one of them in particular, after I first met Bella and realized as soon as I smelled her that she was my singer, and I decided to leave. Alice saw my future then, with Bella. She saw us running together, smiling and happy. Her eyes were as golden as mine and her skin sparkled joyously in the sun. The vision didn't give me the joy it gave Alice. She saw it as us being together. I saw it as my failure to protect Bella. I killed her. Alice tried to convince me that we were happy in the vision. In the end, she let me leave, because the vision gave her hope for me.

It was the one time she had seen Bella. When I came back from Alaska, Alice hadn't been able to see her anymore. Bella was a blank. That was until a few months ago, right before Alice fell unconscious.

In return, Maria opened up a little and told me what she remembered of her mother. It wasn't much, but she remembered that Elizabeth would hum to her. She also remembered an old man, whom she guessed was her grandfather. She said her memories were mostly like looking at photographs. She couldn't remember emotions, actions or words. She was quiet after talking about them until I changed the subject back to my siblings. To lighten the mood, I told her about Emmett. She had met him before, but didn't know that he was light hearted and fun.

She laughed a real laugh. I hadn't heard it in the two months we had spent together learning what little we could of each other. She had smiled in that time, but nothing like this. This was carefree and joyful. It was beautiful and caused a pang of joy in myself. I found myself wanting to hear it again.

. . .

I watched Maria lie on top of the boulder and hum to herself. She was completely at ease with my presence. Emmett had once accused me of losing my edge. I was starting to believe he was right. Then she laughed quietly and pointed up at a cloud. "That one looks like Snoopy."

"Snoopy?" I looked up and was surprised to find myself smiling. A real smile. "I don't see it. Maybe a duck…"

She sat up, her lips lifting into a half smile. "A duck… Really?"

I smirked again and ran a hand through my hair before looking back up at the clouds. "You're right… Not a duck… A frog."

I Maria rolled her eyes. "How do you Americans say it… you're so full of it?" She smiled and pushed herself off the boulder with a humph. She leaned against the boulder and studied me. It drove me crazy that she could block me. Every once in a while, I was able to catch a glimpse of something, but she pretty much kept her mind hidden.

After several moments, I realized we had both gone quiet, each studying the other. It unnerved me for some reason.

I backed away from her and laughed nervously. "So…"

She smirked at me and crossed one leg over the other, keeping her weight against the boulder. "So…" She began, suddenly blushing.

Again, it was annoying not being able to get past her gift. It wasn't her only gift either.

My mind went back to that day she was able to stop a vampire that proved to be lethal with just a single thought. Inception is what Carlisle called it. I had been curious about it since that day, but never seemed to find the right time to ask about it. "May I ask a question?"

Her smirk became a little more forced. "Okay…"

"How does your power work?"

Her blush faded, as did her smirk. "Power?"

I nodded. "Inception…"

She knitted her brows and pinched her lips together. Then, another forced smile slowly crept up on her lips. "How does yours?" She countered my question with her own. It was typical. She wasn't one to give up much about herself. It made it so much more frustrating that she blocked me out.

"Wow… That is frustrating." I had done the same thing to Bella. I had talked around questions she had asked me so I could keep my secrets. It is a wonder that she didn't just run away.

Maria's forced smile loosened and then fell slightly, becoming sad in a way. Pushing herself off of the boulder, she walked to me. She lowered her face to the ground and then lifted it halfway, looking at me under the veil of her long eyelashes. "Look… I know I am this big mystery to you Edward… That you want to crack it… But…" She shook her head. "Some things are better left unsaid… Left in the past." Her smile became even more haunting before she looked back up. "Hey… That one looks like a bunny." The blithe quality had vanished from her voice.

. . .

Maria sat with her legs pulled into her chest, her mental wall back up. She looked nearly broken with just the passing of one fleeting thought. I had caused this.

Something had changed in Maria that day we watched the clouds. She hadn't come back since that day, several weeks ago. It was strange for her. She had always come at least twice a week… As of late, she came practically every day. I was afraid I had run her off by being too intrusive.

When she finally arrived, it was almost like the last few months never happened. She was completely closed off and clearly upset.

I should have turned away and let her be, as she had asked, but I couldn't. I couldn't just leave her here, hurting. I needed to comfort her, so I touched her gently. It was the first time I had since that day when she learned about Fin and her mother.

It was a mistake. Not only did it serve to intensify the already strong pull, but it had the opposite effect than I had anticipated for Maria. In just seconds, she flinched, her wall came down and an image I had not been expecting filled my head in a blinding manner. The image burned into memory. The man I had seen in her mind before, except now, he held Maria down. He ignored her pleas and screams. He ignored her tears.

It was at these times that I cursed my gift and inability to keep my mouth shut. I couldn't stop myself at revealing the fact that I had seen such a gruesome and infuriating memory.

She shut down almost immediately and left me fuming in a murderous rage for this man. I wanted to murder him. I used to hunt and kill his type in my earlier years as a vampire. It had been my way for atonement, or my excuse in any case.

"I… I didn't want you to see that…" She finally spoke, her voice hollow and ashamed. It made me all the more angry. "I'm sorry…" She shook her head and quickly stood from her perch next to the boulder. She looked around the clearing as if looking for something. Suddenly, the smell of salty tears hung on the breeze.

She was crying. This was one of those emotional scars that she had to live with... That _I_ had constantly tried to figure out.

My mind inadvertently made a connection to Bella. If I had been too late that day in Port Angeles… She would have experienced a similar future. I saw into that monsters head and what he had intended for Bella. It took everything in me not to murder him with all the veracity I held back on a daily basis. Bella was the one who truly saved that vile creature's life that night.

The anger only soared higher in me at that thought. I hadn't realized I growled until Maria swung around towards me, a sudden fear in her eyes. In the reflection of her eyes, I saw how I looked, just the monster I am.

Slowly, I unclenched my hands and let a breath out trying to tame my features. "I am sorry." I spoke through gritted teeth. "I just…" Her eyes lowered with shame again.

"I know… I… I will just go." She turned dejectedly away from me.

"Maria, stop." I reached her in an inhumanly manner, officially pushing the anger aside for the moment. She didn't even have a chance to stop before I was in front of her**,** pulling her into my arms. It wasn't her fault and clinically, I knew that girls in her situation often did blame themselves. "I told you once, you can trust me. I still mean that. What he did to you… it's unforgivable, but it isn't your fault. He's a monster and deserves death."

I was surprised that this elicited a short, humorless laugh from her. "Well… He is long gone now." She pulled away from me, not looking me in the eyes.

My first thought was that she had done something to him. Almost as if reading my mind, she continued. "I ran away after it happened… A few years later, I heard that there was a fire… Something about a gas leak." She shrugged her shoulders. "The fire was so intense that only a few bones survived."

A fire? A certain friend of ours popped into my mind. Maria had said that Fin knew everything about her. Had he known about this disgusting man? Did he have something to do with the man's gas leak? A surge of satisfaction swelled in me for an instant at that thought.

She sighed and turned her head away from me. I could smell fresh tears. "It doesn't matter though. Whether he deserved death or that he got it… it doesn't change anything. People still turn away in disgust when they find out."

"I am disgusted, but not with you." I put my hand to her cheek and nudged it to me so I could make it clear to her. I had no intention to abandon her. "I am not turning away from you."

Her brows knitted and her eyes suddenly took on a new depth. Perhaps it was the fact that I couldn't get into her head. Maybe it was me, just missing Bella so terribly. I wasn't really sure, but it drew me in; made me want to protect her from all the bad. What was it about both of them, Maria and Bella, that they caused this type of reaction?

She didn't speak, but I could tell she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was the utter defeat in her deep chestnut brown eyes that gave her away. "I am still here," I tried again.

She didn't speak, but I could tell she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was the utter defeat in her deep chestnut brown eyes that gave her away. "I am still here," I tried again.

She lowered her eyes for a moment and then utterly surprised me when I felt her warm lips on mine. They molded around mine and the sweet, crisp scent of snow filled mountain air and something far more delightful filled my mouth. A wild fury claimed my body as I pushed her harshly against the boulder we stood next to, demanding more. I pinned her there with my body as something far more primitive took over, something I could only liken to the hunt.

A voice told me this was wrong and I knew it was, but I couldn't stop. That voice was pushed back deeper and deeper into my head until I could no longer hear it. I wanted to have her, no I needed her. It was something so far deep within me that I couldn't even formulate what this urge…this need was. It was more potent than anything else I had felt.

An image of Bella sitting in the grass in this very area passed through my mind. Her cheeks were alive with anger and her eyes seared with fire. _"I love Edward!"_

This was wrong! Guilt suddenly gripped me and pulsated through my body. In a fraction of a second, I found myself propelled backwards away from Maria, eliciting a gasp from her.

"No. I… I'm sorry…" I shook my head before looking at her. Her cheeks were flushed, just like Bella in my mind had been. But where Bella's eyes had been angry, hers were confused and pained. For a moment, I wanted to go back to her and claim her lips again. No! That was wrong. I wanted Bella. "I love Bella… She's…"

Realization dawned in her eyes as tears pricked at her eyes again. "I… I am so sorry. I… I uh… I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to..." Her mind was open, perhaps due to the suddenness of what just occurred_. 'What just happened? I didn't mean to…It just happened…'_

My phone chirped and I pulled it out. I looked at the screen to see Emmett's name lit up. Another pang of guilt coursed through me. One guilt at a time. I pushed the silence button and put it in my pocket and steadied my gaze on Maria. Her smell seemed far more pronounced now that I had tasted it. It felt like a cleansing wind washed over me, but left a burning ache in my throat. I needed to feed, now!

"I… I am so sorry." Her face was pleading. _'I am so sorry, please don't hate me.' _ An image of a boy flashed in her mind and then she moved at a speed I hadn't expected. She had never moved that quickly before. It was nowhere near vampire speed, but it was definitely not human.

She was standing in front of me causing the fire in my throat to intensify. I clenched my fists and held my breath. It wasn't like with Bella, but tasting her made it worse.

Bella… I had betrayed her, the one woman I had loved… No… That I do love! How could I have kissed Maria and reacted the way I had. My heart felt like it was tearing to pieces because of the overwhelming guilt.

"I didn't… I…" Tears spilled over her eyes as she tried to manage her thoughts. They were as confusing as mine.

A sort of instinct took over, but I didn't hurt her. I lost control, but she was okay. Then I noticed the slight bruise to her lips. I let my eyes lower and could see a purplish imprint of my hands around her wrists. I didn't even remember reaching for them, which was startling. I could have hurt her worse if I hadn't snapped out of it. How far would that have gone? Would I have become too intoxicated with her scent and killed her? I don't remember feeling like I wanted to feed from her… I wanted to consume her, but in a completely different way.

Again, guilt surged through my mind and where my heart should be beating. I betrayed her. I love Bella… I want Bella.

_I want Maria. _The thought demanded to be heard, but I pushed it away. It was wrong. I didn't want Maria. She was just a friend… My love's sister.

I groaned realizing just how messed up this situation was and then my phone began to buzz. Again, it was Emmett's name flashing on the screen and again, I silenced it and returned it to my pocket. "Maria… There can be nothing between us… I-"

If looks could kill, hers would have broken even my dead heart and bled me to death. She moved back away from me and shook her head again. _Stupid! I am so stupid. _ "I am sorry." _I promised myself. Why do I do this to myself? I can't fall for him. I can't! _ She turned and ran away then; faster than humanly possible.

I didn't follow. My own mind was reeling. Did she fall for me? Did it make a difference if she had? _Yes. _ No.

Again, guilt took hold of me. How had we gotten to this point? How could I have let Bella slip from my mind for even just a moment_? Because Maria is special. _ I ignored that thought. She looks like Bella… that had to be why. What kind of person did that make me? No. I wasn't a person. I was a monster… Not much better than James. He wanted Bella and he was going to take her. Something in me wanted Maria and would have gladly taken her. What made me any different? _I wouldn't have hurt her. _I did hurt her, but that didn't matter. I didn't love Maria. I loved Bella… I wanted Bella

I cursed as my phone buzzed again. Emmett's name. It had to be something serious if they were so insistent. Suddenly a thought gripped me, what if McAlister harmed one of them? Esme… He had hurt her before…

I nearly tore the phone open, "What's wrong?" The phone line was silent for a moment, allowing my fears to truly grip me. Had he killed one of them? Oh God, I couldn't bare it if he had. It, along with so many other things, would be my fault.

"_Edward…_" My entire body went rigid. I had heard that voice nearly every day, but only in my memories. Just moments ago, it had stopped me from doing only God knows what.

"Bella…" Her name rushed out of my mouth and before I knew it, I was running. I had to get to her. She was back and I was half the world away from her.

**Jasper's POV**

To say I was surprised that Edward willingly stayed behind was a bit of an understatement. I could feel the conflict warring in him, his desire to find Bella, guilt, wavering resolve, all swirling in a giant mess.

I had been prepared to find some way through, because there was no way I was not going to be by Alice's side. Then Edward willingly gave me the ticket. He was far better than I was, because I didn't think I could be as generous. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be.

When the light from Fin's body spread over me, warmth did also. It was surreal and when it was gone, a numbing chill shocked me. The numbness was something I was used to, being a vampire, but the warmth was something I hadn't experienced in decades and it was comforting despite everything that had happened in the recent months.

Fin kept his hand on my shoulder as we entered the bright light. I expected that it would be like walking through a door, that this Faery would be just on the other side. I was wrong. As soon as we walked through the light, a darkness that rivaled the blackest of places on Earth followed. The enveloped sensation and inability to see anything left me suddenly feeling very human. There was a discomfort in that feeling.

Fin didn't have the same unease I did. On the contrary, an unplaced euphoria seemed to try to break through him. It was quite the oddity. The euphoria was coming from outside,trying to seep into him.

Suddenly, we were in a bright warm light. I looked around and felt a sense of awe. It was amazing. A massive sea that looked like fire was probably the most beautiful aspect.

Frustration pulled me from my awe as I turned my head to look at Fin. He was frowning. "We are going to need to cover you a little better, so as to not draw attention."

I looked down at the shimmering of my skin. It seemed to sparkle more than what was normal. I nodded and searched for Niamh and Alice, apprehension quickly taking root in my gut when I didn't see them.

"This way." He nodded towards a thicket of trees and we walked that way. "They can't stay out in the open."

I followed and then felt Niamh. She was nervous and anxious. Alice was still just a blank canvas.

"What is wrong?" Fin whispered as Niamh and Alice came into sight. A sense of relief washed over me. I stopped cold when Niamh shot me a warning death glare. She set Alice down and then blurred out of sight. "Niamh?"

I didn't care if she left or not, now that we were here. I scurried to Alice and pulled her into my arms. The anxiety of whether she was okay or not instantly melted away when I was sure she was just the same as she had been. Nothing had transpired in her trip through the darkness, she was unscathed.

"I can feel Damian… He's coming." So Niamh hadn't left. "If he sees them,—" Her voice held all the disgust that she exuded in emotions, "**—**he won't hesitate to kill them and…" Her voice trailed off.

"Cha ta shestard." Fin stepped closer to her as she nodded. She looked off to the east. "Da shiz leb de ta huk McKenna es fieam." He touched her shoulder and I could almost feel their bond.

Niamh smiled weakly and nodded. "Gamou gru hyumi, da hempha ta." Then she was gone, racing off to the east.

"What did she say?" I asked, readjusting Alice so that she may be more comfortable, even though I knew she was far from feeling anything right now.

Fin's emotions were sad, I pushed him a little comfort. "She said please be careful, I love you." He paused and then turned to me. "When this is all over… When Mc… Bella is safe, please watch over her and keep her safe."

I nodded my head. "You don't have to go through with it, going with her, I mean. I've had experience with war play and this definitely sounds like a trap."

Fin smiled, sadness haunting it. "Yeah. I know. But I cannot go back on my word…"

"You would willingly give up your life for your word?"

"My word in its self is nothing… But a promise to my shestard is unbreakable." He rubbed a hand through his hair absently and looked around the dense forest before turning to look at me. "I would willingly give up my life to McKenna and Niamh... We should get going, this is Dryad territory and with a war going on, they will attack first.

. . .

We made our way slowly, weaving in and out through the fringe of the forest. It probably would not have taken quiet as long if we went straight through, but with the blatant war thriving in the midst of it and reinforcements constantly coming and going it was safest to take our time.

Hours passed before we made it to a cluster of mountains and away from the forest. I had been on a rollercoaster of hate and fear while we traveled. I could feel the source of each of those emotions fade away or flicker out so suddenly, it left me exasperated.

Fin had warned me to not trust my emotions because the Dryads' biggest weapon was their empathy. He felt foolish after the warning, seeing as I was an empath myself. It was easy enough to decipher the emotions and know which were my own.

. . .

We bypassed a watery oasis Fin called the Nyphial Pushuia. We traveled around part of the Valco volcanoes, the largest volcano of the bunch at that. He led us to another beautiful place that just shouldn't exist. He called it Ki Towus. It looked like water from the blazing sea fell right off into oblivion. Fin claimed there was an island at the bottom… I didn't see how that was possible.

Sure enough, there was a small village in the mist of the falls. Fin called the people here nomads. There seemed to be a variety of people.

"This is a melting pot for those who do not live in the roles of prejudice. It's not very big…" Sadness radiated off of Fin at admitting this. "But it is slowly growing. There are a good bit of people getting tired of the constant hate…"

The people were rushing about, fear pushing them along. Luckily down here, my appearance was shadowed over by the mist. It didn't stop the strange looks we received… The strange looks I received.

"We have to be cautious here though. There is peace here for now, but if something happens… I am severely weakened here." He knitted his brows as he led me to a small hut-looking house at the edge of the island.

"This is a friend… Hammon. He's a good man…"

"I don't understand… You and your sister are nothing alike." Fin's heart was wide open, where Niamh's was sealed tight, with the exception of her brother. "You are far more accepting, I guess you could say. She is different… It's like she…"

Fin stopped walking and turned to me. "She really is a good person… She was just raised to be a Guard…" He turned and continued to walk toward Hammon's hut. "They strip their Guard of all emotions except loyalty to the Council." A surge of hatred vibrated from Fin. "It's actually amazing that she retained much of herself…" He turned again and stepped to me. "She is a good person." I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or himself. I just nodded, unconvinced.

Fin nodded and turned just in time to come face to face with a nervous looking man. He was taller than Fin, closer to my height, with bleach blonde hair that had strips of blue and green highlighting it. "Fintan…" His voice was grave. "It is good to see you alive, my friend." He offered his hand. Fin quickly grabbed his forearm as Hammon grabbed Fin's.

Fin smiled and then released the man's arm as he turned to us. "We are in desperate need of your help."

Hammon studied us and then turned his attention back to Fin. "I know who you are seeking…"

"I guess it is hard to surprise you." Fin smiled and rubbed his shaggy hair. "Can you help us?"

"It isn't really a good time for us right now…" Hammon waved his hand toward the village. "War is among us and closing in. I am sure you have noticed the unrest around here." Hammon frowned as he noticed a few of the villagers looking skittishly towards us. "Distrust is slowly making its way down here. You know as well as I that distrust leads to discord, which is but a small step to war."

Fin nodded. "I know and I am sorry to come here, but I have no one else to turn to."

Hammon pinched his lips before turning towards Fin. "Has anyone ever told you that your heart is far too big for your own health?" He laughed absently before ushering us into his home.

. . .

My throat burned with the different scents that filled the air. It was like being back in the Newborn Army, with ample rewards around. Luckily, I had fedbefore we found Niamh on the verge of killing Edward. It took everything I had to calm her enough to notice Fin. That woman was scary as hell, so I definitely didn't want to come face to face with a true Guard.

Hammon allowed me to lay Alice down in a soft bed. I took that chance to pamper her as best I could. Maybe she would know somehow, maybe she wouldn't. It kept me busy and allowed me to better ignore the burning thirst. I could still hear Fin and Hammon from where we were.

"What are they?" Hammon asked as I heard what sounded like dishes clinking.

"They are friends…"

"Their presence has caus-"

"This place is about not asking questions… Remember? This is a sanctuary… For all…"

"Much has changed in the last, what? Eighteen years? We have to protect our own. From what I heard, you of all people should know how that goes."

Fin sighed. "Yes… I know… That is why I am here. McKenna… My daughter is lost somewhere here."

A grunt.

"Have you seen her?"

"You know I cannot see those I have not spiritually touched."

"Yeah, I was just hoping." Defeat in his voice.

"But, I know you are looking for the ancient, Lady Arianna. I saw you coming to me."

"What aren't you telling me?"

A sigh. "Fintan… You could be happy if you just left Earth behind and stayed here. It's a precarious balancing act here, but it is safe."

A humorless laugh. "You know me better than that Hammon… I have too many to fight for… You of all people should know how that is," he said, turningHammon's own words against him.

"That I do my friend... That I do. That is why I have not been able to see alternate futures for you."

A pause ensued for several minutes. What was the future this man saw for Fin? Why did it cause an unease to exude from them?

"How do we get to this Lady Arianna?"

"I will take you half way… I wish I could do more…But I am needed here."

"Thank you Hammon, I will return the favor when you are in need."

Another pause.

"Fintan… You're sister…"

"No Hammon."

"But Fintan."

"No… I don't want to hear anything. She is a good person and she will choose right in the end."

"There is no choice."

"There is always a choice… And she will choose right…"

"Your heart is going to be your downfall my friend." Sadness.

"I have faith."

Again, silence.

"We should leave within the hour. She will be expecting you, I am sure."

. . .

Hammon led us through a huge cavernous cave. Shimmering stalagmites and stalactites decorated the wide opening. Our feet echoed faintly on the cavernous walls. There was something so daunting about being down here. Perhaps it was the fact that I was truly dead and should be here, underground.

He led us to a large pool of water that seemed to be lit from underneath. It was an ethereal blue light that gave off a feeling of peace, washing over us all. "Follow this bridge; it will lead you to the doors of truth. Behind those doors you will find Lady Arianna…" Hammon turned and started to walk away, but then paused. "Can I try to convince you one more time?"

Fin smiled. "Have you seen my future waiver?"

Hammon sighed. "Good luck, my friend." Then he walked back the way we came. Suddenly he paused and looked back at Fin. "Don't hesitate to ask…" With that he turned away and left us to our path.

"Don't hesitate to ask?" I questioned Fin as I stepped onto the bridge.

Fin looked at the water warily before finally stepping onto it. "That's Hammon for you… You should know how seers are."

I chuckled lightly. Alice could be ambiguous when it came to her visions.

. . .

The journey across the bridge was long, but it finally led us to a bright door. It shone with the same ethereal light that the water did. Why did places like this not exist on Earth? As we approached the door, it opened with a groan, letting out a blue light from within.

A sudden tension filled the air as Fin stopped. He turned to look at me. "Are you ready for this?" Fin was nervous, so I suppose I should be too. I wasn't though. I just wanted Alice back.

I nodded as we pushed through the door and stepped into the light.

. . .

The tension between the Fin and Lady Arianna were palpable. It was to be expected, though. Fire and water did not mix. Fin had reiterated that enough times. He was uncomfortable with being under ground in the presence of such a powerful nymph, an ancient, as Hammon had called her. The woman, Lady Arianna, wasn't exactly uncomfortable with our presence. She knew this was her domain and she was confident. I suppose just the opposites in their nature caused the majority of the tension.

It was Fin who spoke first. "Lady Arianna." He bowed his head slightly in respect. "We-"

"I know why you are here." She cut Fin off. She moved from the small puddle of water and stepped closer to us. She looked at Alice and studied her. "This is Bella's seer…" Pain passed through her briefly. "I hadn't realized my interference would harm her."

Confusion, surprise, but mostly anger filled me. The confusion and surprise came from Fin. The anger was all me. She did this to Alice? She was the one who harmed my Alice? By instinct, my lips curled up into a snarl. "You did this to her!"

"Bella was here?" Fin's voice portrayed the hope he had inside, but hadn't allowed to come to the surface since arriving to Faery.

Arianna nodded. "Several hours ago... The Royal Dryad, David, brought her to me, to see that which she cannot." She nodded toward the puddle of water. "I showed her the past and a glimpse of her true destiny." She frowned slightly.

"Stop! Just… You did this to Alice!" I was fuming. They were getting away from the reason we were here! Alice needed help right now, not Bella. Help from the very woman who put her in this state.

Lady Arianna turned her head to me, a face of sorrow on her features. "Your seer, Alice, couldn't see Bella on her own. You all needed to see what was coming, what Bella's decision was bring to all of you. Everyone has a destiny, but they also have free will. Her des-"

"I don't care!" I growled. "You put her in this state. For three months!"

"I had to send her the visions."

I inched closer to her. "She didn't get much of any vision! None of it made any sense! So this…" I gestured to Alice, which only served to anger me further, "Was for naught!"

Fin stepped between us, sensing the growing fury. He'd make a good empath, the way he was able to discern the tension. "We need to fix this." He gestured to Alice. "We need her awake." He glanced back at me in warning.

I nodded my head and tightened my fists trying to rein in my anger. I normally had better control over my emotions. Well, that's not entirely true. I was just as irrational as the next personwhen it came to Alice.

Lady Arianna timidly put her hand to Alice's head. She frowned. "I cannot do anything for her as she is now." She looked up at Fin.

"What?" I howled, pushing past Fin to confront her. "You can't help her?" I more so accused than asked.

She should have been frightened, but she only held compassion. "I said I can do nothing for her in this form." She looked to Fin. "If we use our elements together, perhaps we can dispense of the magic in her blood. If we succeed, she will wake up."

"Let's do it!" If she was awake then that helped, right?

Fin frowned. Arianna sighed.

"What's the problem?" Unease exuded from both of them, causing a discomfort in myself.

Fin turned to look at me. "The thing is…"

"It's a very precarious operation. If either of us falters, she will die." Arianna cut Fin off.

"Falter?"

"Fire and Water do not mix Jasper." Fin said. I had heard him say just as much many times over the past few months. "What Lady Arianna wants to do is to fill her with the element of Water and have me heal her with Fire's touch. If she gives too much, too fast, then the Nymph magic will overpower the venom and she will die. If however, I use Fire's healing magic without the appropriate nymph magic, she could burn to ash.

"She could die?" I hesitated.

Arianna nodded. "Yes. But she can die just the way she is now. She is in limbo as we speak…"

I looked to Fin. Over the past few months, I developed a trust for him. "Fin?"

He looked hesitantly fromAlice to Arianna and then to me. He nodded his head**,** unsure. "I think we should do it. I will do everything I can to keep her alive."

"As will I. We take care of our fellow Nymphs."

I kneeled down and lifted Alice into my arms. "Let's do it, then."

Fin turned to take Alice. I tightened my grip on her a moment and kissed her softly on her lips. "It's almost over now Darlin'. I love you and no matter what… We will be together again!" I was not saying goodbye, not now… Not ever. I released Alice and watched as Fin laid her down on the cave floor. I smirked, knowing that when Alice woke up she would be furious that her designer jeans were covered in dirt.

First, Arianna put her hand towards the small puddle of water. The water started to lift up, proving that it was not a small puddle of water, as I thought. She brought her hand back over towards Alice, the water following her movements. "Ready?" She looked at Fin.

Fin looked at the water warily and then nodded.

"Okay. As soon as she is covered with the water, start the healing process. "

Fin nodded. Suddenly, the water that was floating in the air consumed Alice. She was in a cocoon of water. Just as quickly as the water was around her, Fin erupted into a flame. He brought his hands down onto the water. I could feel the discomfort he felt placing his hands atop it. He pushed the discomfort down with determination as he placed one hand near her head and the other over her heart. It was amazing, the spectacle they made. Fire and Water, both working with the other, each giving and taking in turn.

I could feel the strain both were feeling. It was hard for both of them to restrain their element. With the elements being complete opposites, they wanted to consume one another, but Fin and Arianna worked hard to keep the elements reined in.

This lasted for hours, until a shocking sound filled my ears. It wasn't possible! Suddenly, the fire flickered out as Fin dropped to the floor. Arianna, too, stumbled back as the water fell to a puddle around Alice, finally giving me the first glance of her I had seen since this all began.

I rushed to her and touched her cheek. It was warm. This was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be warm. And that sound…

Alice inhaled a deep breath and turned her head. Her eyes flickered, but remained closed. She was… She was sleeping. That sound… A beating heart. I shook my head. "What… What is going on?" I turned my eyes on Fin and then Arianna.

"We…" Fin took a deep breath, worn out. "We took the magic out of her. My fire burned out the nymph magic."

"And my water extinguished the fire in her veins, which left only humanity."

"Soo… She's just human now?" I could hardly fathom the possibility. "She's really human now?"

I looked to Alice, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

"Yes… But she is alive… Able to exist again. It was the only way."

She was human. She had a beating heart. How would she feel about this? That's when I felt her. She was at peace. Her eyes moved behind her lids. She was dreaming. My sweet Alice was dreaming. She didn't really have much of a human life before, so this was her chance.

But she would age… And humans died.

Her blood. Already, I could smell her living blood flowing through her veins. A burning scorched my throat. No. This was wrong.

"Jasper…" Fin put his hand to my shoulder. "We should get out of here, it isn't safe."

Arianna approached me and put her hand on my other shoulder. "Fintan is right. Go home. Take care of your Alice. Enjoy the few months you have..." She dropped her arm and turned away from us.

"The few months?" The words spilled out of my mouth. What was she talking about? Had she seen something of our future?

"The war will not be contained here…" She stepped onto the water and turned towards us. She waved her hand in front of her, the water lifting in the air. It began to swirl at a fast rate until it looked like a sheet of glass, a mirror. The reflection was fire, burning everything. "This is your way home… Your current future."

I looked to Fin, he only stared, horrified at the image. I wondered if this was what Hammon had seen in Fin's future. "Is there not anything we can do to change it?" His voice cracked with weariness.

Arianna knitted her brows as she looked onto the image she herself created. Then she turned to look at Fin. "This is a guarantee in Earth's future… A war was always predestined. That war would have, in time, overflowed onto Earth. Although everything is happening differently from Destiny's true plan, fire will still scorch the ground. Your decisions now will decide whether life will rise from the ashes or cease to exist."

"What do we do?"

Arianna shook her head sadly. "I cannot tell you that, but you can find answers if you search for it. You will find them on Crescent Peak."

I felt a sudden swell of anger again. Why couldn't these nymphs talk straight? Always riddles and 'find the answer yourself' with them. A shudder ran the length of my spine remembering the riddle Nahla had given us. The riddle itself did not cause the unease in me. It was remembering her piercing blue eyes. They pierced past my body, past my mind and into my soul. They unlocked a floodgate of pain I had held onto for many centuries… Many lifetimes.

The most horrendous of the pain, of course, was the strongest my soul had ever had to endure, my transformation. It had lasted for days. Fire… Twisting… Burning… Consuming every vestige of humanity until my heart gave out.

That wasn't the end. The next death I had endured was suffocating in my own blood. A piercing pain engulfed my chest as three bullets were lodged deep within the cavity of it. One embedded into a rib. The other two pierced my lungs. It burned to breath, it was like inhaling venom. I drowned in the blood that was pooling into my lungs. Then a man sneered at me as he pointed the gun to my head. A mind exploding pain and then nothing.

There were other painful deaths that seemed to last for days. Slowly, killing me, stripping away all shreds of peace. Drowning, starvation, even hanging.

I had also seen deaths with little or no pain. It was a short reprieve. Those deaths were of slipping into death… Nothing agonizing, but welcoming.

Then the final death mirrored, though paled in comparison to, the first in excruciating pain. I was burning, literally. The fire was consuming my flesh, quickly… slowly… Devouring every inch of my body. I screamed and prayed for the end…

Then the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and it was almost like being reborn into a vampire again. Only, Edward was with me this time. They told me I had been under Nahla's spell for nine days.

Another shudder ran up my spine. I would never look into that girl's eyes again. Just the memory of her eyes sent a phantom pain through me. Never again.

I focused on Lady Arianna, the anger washing over me all over again. "If you know how to change it, why can't _you_ tell us?" I tried to remain calm, not for her sake, nor Fin's sake, but for Alice's. She was human now. If I lost my temper… Lost control… Her blood would call to me.

No. I couldn't let that happen. I stepped further away from Alice, but kept my gaze longingly on her. Alice… My Alice.

"They are not my answers to give… Not my decisions… Not yet..." She turned away from us and walked to her mirror of water. "You will have to hurry, though. When you have your answers, you can return here to go home. I will leave this connection open for you for only two hours. When that time expires, you will have to find another way back." Then she stepped through the image, displacing the previous disturbing images to that of just swirling water.

Fin and I were a mix of emotions. I wanted to swoop up Alice and take her as far away from here as I could; away from all the danger. But now I was the biggest danger to her. Already her blood called to me, causing the hunger to burn inside.

"I can't hold her Fin. I can't be too close." I turned to Fin. He was looking at the swirling water with apprehension. He was confused and worried.

Slowly, he turned to face me then shook his head. "I have to go to Crescent Peak. If I can do something to stop that future, I have to. Bella… Maria… Nahla…" Fin gestured to Alice. "Even Alice… We have to save Earth… We can't let them just die…" Determination… Resolve.

Arianna had said that the future was certain, that we could not change the fact that the war would come to our doorstep. All that we could change was the aftermath of the war. Would life survive? It had to, for Alice's sake. I nodded my head slowly. "We should hurry, then. We only have a short while."

"We?" Fin questioned with a slight smile.

"You're pretty much family now… Families stick together." I looked to Alice and pain struck me all over again. I wasn't really sure how much longer we would be able to remain a family. Vampires, Drakes and humans… It seemed to spelldisaster any which way you looked at it.

Fin nodded, his slight smile spreading into a full blown one. "Family…" He lifted Alice into his arms and nodded again. "I like the sound of that… Even if you're…"

"Vampires?" I interjected for him, frowning. I couldn't help the jealousy that suddenly came over me. I should be the one holding her.

Fin smiled as he turned the way we came down. "Something like that."

. . .

Beautiful. She wasn't angular and hard like before, but there was still something so beautiful about her soft features. She was perfect and at peace. I wondered what she could be dreaming of. All I got from her was contentment. Did that mean she was happy with this change?

Dreaming… What a wonderful thing that must be. She was human… She could enjoy everything that we have longed for. She could be happy… Right?

I slowly inched my way nearer to her, cautioning myself. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. She is my soul. Without her, I would only be a hollow shell.

I reached my hand out to touch her, but stopped when the burning ache intensified. "Alice…" How was I supposed to do this? My vampire nature told me to devour her. My selfish nature said to find some way to change her before she even had a chance to wake up, because I could never live without her. But my heart… My heart demanded that I let her choose.

I hadn't even realized I was running my fingers over the soft curve of her cheekbone until a shiver ran the length of her body.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Yeah. So my laptop totally blows. I had this chapter all done and saved constantly. It did not save… No back-up was created… No temporary file… Nothing. The good news… this chapter was twice as long, but before I closed the document, I split it in half. So, the other half is good because the save took on it. Yay! I will post the other half as soon as I fix a few things on it. After the next chapter, all we have left is the Epilogue. **

**I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**WARNING: Some material may be considered sensitive in nature or offensive. Read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight and subsequent books are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, Christyallen89, The Badass Dhampir, The peson behind the mask, nilabeans, MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow, ReadingFreak2012, Sweetinpink625, tu-tu 2, Manaliac, longandblonde, NatalieRayne, Raylene Alvarez, XxxOoXxOo-JAKEYKINS-XxOoXxOo, xxgirlygirlxx, bonitisy, tootsie224, LeArtemis 1234, OrAreWeDancers, lifesabattle, Twilighfan, feversugar, Lovetta Dream, Kaitlyncullen, twisample14, hchambersmomx3, gabby871, princessmollie, fitchick, NightOwlLady, apocalyps24, nazgullover, Katty-ness, Kyuubi's Fang, nightangel28, Sweesy1995, jjmartinez1217, ilovedobermans, Adipocere, pather73110, Zachaumrah, JagsFan219, IlOvEbOoKs0913.**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you****,**** too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome! If this story is any good at all, it is because of her. **

**Alice POV**

_The waves crashed soothingly against the isolated shore. I sat in the middle of pristine white sand, watching the pull and push of the tide. Slowly, I lifted my eyes to look out into the ocean. The warm air sauntered by, caressing my face in its passing. I could almost feel the spray of the ocean and smell the salt in the air. I knew this place, this paradise… Perhaps once upon a time. _

_Then a cold grazed my cheek and then engulfed me, chilling me. I instantly wrapped my arms around my chest. My stomach clenched uncomfortably, borderline painful, causing the images to fade away. _ A shiver ran up my spine, causing my teeth to chatter. Forcing my eyes open, my lids felt weighed down. Something in my mind registered that that wasn't normal. Was it normal?

"Alice?" Music to my ears. It was like an angel, singing on high.

I sat up, finding myself on a large boulder. My whole body felt weak and stiff. Alice. That name sounded familiar. Was I Alice? It sounded right. I tried to focus on the name, but only foggy images entered my mind. It was like looking through a dirty window. I could make out shapes and colors, but no details.

"Darling?" Again, the musical voice sang to my ears. I shivered again as the cold touched my back.

I turned to see the most beautiful creature I could ever remember seeing. His honey tinted and wavy hair, although disheveled, almost shone under the bright rays of the sun. Flawless skin and eyes a dark gold color gazed into my own. Recognition coursed through my body and I felt a yearning for him. Yet again, blurry images invaded my mind. I know him. I know I do.

He leaned in to me and I swear his eyes grew darker. Was that possible? It had to be. A pained expression claimed his angelic face as he stepped back from me.

My lips automatically tipped downward and I wasn't really even sure why. "How do you feel?" He took another step back, putting more distance between us.

"I…" I stopped suddenly, my voice seemingly strange to my ears. I took my gaze off of the man and looked at the surroundings. We were out in the open. I looked up and noticed three suns in the sky. That wasn't right, or was it?

An image of one sun and a moon wafted into my memory. No, three suns was not right.

I felt utterly confused, nothing seemed right. "What is wrong with me?" Again, my voice seemed off, dull…

Suddenly a sense of calm overtook me. The confusion melted away and I just felt fine.

"Alice, what all do you remember?" I could see the conflict in his eyes. His eyes were definitely black now, but they were still beautiful.

"Alice… That is my name, right?" Yes. I was sure of it now.

Jasper's eyes opened wide in panic. "Yes. Do you know who I am?" Worry entered into his eyes. He was so full of different emotions; it was amazing just to watch him.

"I know you." I knitted my brows trying to clear away the fog from the images in my mind.

Pain. That was the next emotion the beautiful man showed me. His pain was my own. "You are special to me…" That felt right.

The man nodded. "Yes… As you are very special to me." His body language was a constant confliction. He moved towards me, but then stepped back.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" His eyes gazed into mine. Love, that emotion was the most obvious. It was intense and passionate. It made my heart speed up and my face warm.

The love faded as pain overtook his features again as he put more space between us

"Why do you fidget and move away? It doesn't seem right for you."

A small smile lit his face for a fraction of a second. Then again, I may have just imagined it. "It's become a norm lately."

"I feel like I have… That I am… Missing a lot." I slowly lowered my legs from the boulder. "Everything seems so hazy."

Pain. I didn't like the pain that radiated through those black eyes. It made my heart race. My heart race… Why did that seem wrong? I studied the ground. A heartbeat?

The foggy images bombarded my mind again. Why couldn't I see it clearly?

I pushed myself off of the boulder and stumbled forward, my legs not strong enough to hold my weight. Before I fell, cold arms caught me. Cold. Why did that seem so strange?

I looked up into those black eyes. Hunger? Lust? Confusion. "Are you alright?" He had the most adorable accent. It was slight, but it was there.

His touch felt right, despite it being cold. He felt right. I couldn't take my eyes away from his.

He released me and began to back away again. No. I didn't want that. I grabbed onto his waist, causing him to stiffen suddenly. He felt hard as stone. Why didn't that seem unnatural? I wasn't hard… That seemed odd. "Alice… I don't want to hurt you…" His voice held the pain that was so evident on his face.

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't. I can't explain it, but I know." I studied his eyes and saw the doubt flicker there. He wasn't sure if he would or not.

Would he? No. There was no doubt in my mind. He was something special to me. He wouldn't.

"Alice…" Pain laced his voice.

I don't know why, but I lifted his hand and kissed it. A jolt racked my body as a clear image of the man singed into my mind. A beautiful smile as he looked at me with so much love and adoration. "Jasper…" The name just fell from my lips without thought.

Jasper. How could I ever forget Jasper?

Jasper stiffened again. "You remember?"

I smiled and laughed humorously. "Not much, but I could never forget you for very long." As I spoke, other images started to become clear. Bronze hair and black, sad eyes, Edward. He was sad because he was missing someone…

I gasped. "Bella!" Suddenly, images started pouring into my mind, giving me the worst headache. I looked at Jasper wide eyed. "What happened with Edward and Bella?"

Jasper smiled again. "You remember everything now?"

I nodded slowly and let go of him. I rubbed my temples, trying to soothe away the headache. I was pretty sure I remembered everything… some things were still a little hazy. No, that wasn't it. It was like seeing a big picture, but not seeing the little details… My mind kept jumping from different images and I couldn't seem to focus on any one of them long enough to notice those details.

My heart started to race painfully again. Why couldn't I focus? Absentmindedly, I rubbed my chest, trying to get my heart to slow down.

My heart… My heart was beating. My eyes only grew larger. "Jasper! My heart… It's… It's beating!"

Pain flashed across Jasper's face and for the first time, I realized why. I was alive. I didn't know how, but I had a beating heart.

I looked down at my arms and hands. My skin wasn't hard… it was soft and warm. I could see the pulse in my wrists. I wonder if I would bleed.

Lifting my head up again, I looked at Jasper.

"It was the only way to save you." He sounded mournful. "And you never really did have a human life." He inhaled and then stiffened. He took several steps away from me.

Pain radiated through me. Not physical, though I still felt weak and stiff. It had always been hardest for Jasper to resist human blood. He fought with the temptation nearly every moment of the day. I had seen his future many times, always changing with the shift of the air.

What was his future now? I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Jasper. Nothing. No collage of images, no shifting future, just the blacks of my eyelids.

"I can't see..." I whispered, unable to believe my own statement. I was always able to see. I had lived decades on my ability to see. Now the future was a blank.

My chest started to constrict. Suddenly, it felt like I couldn't breathe. I needed to breathe! I inhaled, but the air was not helping, so I tried swallowing more air more rapidly. It got worse. My face grew hot and my eyes began to water. What was happening to me?

I looked at Jasper, completely helpless. "Calm down. You're panicking." He moved to touch me, but then thought better of it. Instead, a wave of peace fell over me. Slowly, I began to calm down.

I had never been more grateful for Jasper's gift as I was then. "Thank you."

I swiped at my cheeks, feeling cool tears trace down them. I looked down at my fingers and rubbed the wetness between them. "Jasper... I'm crying..." I had mixed emotions about being alive... Being human. Everything felt so different: The gentle breeze, the warm rays of the sun and even the feel of the salty water streaming down my cheeks. I was human.

"I know, love." He turned his eyes down, guilt deep within them. "You were unconscious for months. They said you would die... Cease to exist, if we didn't do something."

Months? Unconscious? Cease to exist? "What happened?" Everything was still hazy; maybe this was my human mind. Maybe I would no longer have the clarity that I had once had as a vampire. I would no longer see the true beauty of the world around me.

But time had meaning now. I could change. I couldn't help but touch my hair. It could grow. I could change in size... Children.

I looked at Jasper. No, not children. I would only want Jasper's and he was a vampire. He was still frozen. He would remain as he was. I would grow older, constantly changing.

Still, my feelings were crossed. I knew the life of a vampire, but not humanity. I never even had a glimpse of my humanity, like the others.

Anger flashed in his eyes. "The ancient Nymph touched you with her foresight. It activated your dormant nymph essence. It was warring with the venom."

I stepped towards Jasper and touched my palm to his cheek. He stiffened, but then relaxed slightly as he leaned into my hand and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Humanity isn't a bad thing." It _wasn't_ a curse. Humanity was the ability to change and there was something so precious about my heartbeat. "And you can always change me back." I teased.

His eyes shot open suddenly and he moved back from me at a blinding speed. "No. I can't." His eyes turned pleading. "You know how hard it is for me."

I knitted my brows realizing just how frazzled Jasper was with everything. He completely missed my teasing, Jasper never missed emotions. I shook my head and reached for him again. "Jasper, I was only kidding. I would never put you in that position. Carlisle can do it, but not right now." It was in that moment that I noticed our surroundings with a clear mind. "Jasper… where is Carlisle and everyone else. Where exactly are we, for that matter?"

Jasper allowed me to take his hand, but kept his distance. He smiled slightly, but I could still see the pain in his eyes. "We are in Faery and a lot has happened in the last few months."

He had said that before… A few months? "Few months?" I questioned and then yawned. The weariness of my body began to become too much. I was tired. Wow. I was actually tired. "I think I just want to go home. You can fill me in on everything that has happened." I released his hand and moved back to sit on the boulder.

Jasper nodded, keeping his distance. That wouldn't do, not for long. He would just have to get over it, because I had no plans of losing my Jasper.

**Fin's POV**

The Nymph, Lady Arianna's vision of the future was daunting and left me wishing I had asked Hammon what exactly he saw. He was adamant about me staying away from Earth for my own health.

No. I really didn't want to know. It wouldn't change anything. I would still go back and protect all those I loved and had befriended. Earth was special. Man was something special. Yes, there was bad… But there was so much good.

I wasn't sure why the Nymph had sent me here of all places. I had never even been here before. What answers did I need that I would get here? What did she see in the cave? I sighed as I looked around the windy peak. You could see everything from here, it seemed. I could see in the distance the Valco volcanoes. The Decrepit forest was even more massive than it looked from the ground level.

I turned and took in the sight of the Blazing Sea. A small pang hit me. I could feel the euphoria that Faery tried to instill in me, in all elementals. It was hard not to let it wash over me. It was natural to let it, but this wasn't home; it never truly was. I wouldn't let the euphoria wash over me.

"Fintan…" My heart stopped beating for just a moment. Slowly at first, my heart restarted. Then it raced in a painful fashion. I felt a pull, the magic within me. I followed the pull as pain radiated through my body.

"But... But you're dead..." I stuttered, tears filling my eyes as I took in her form.

The woman smiled warmly and gently caressed my cheek. "What is death, but the end of one form and the beginning of another?"

I shook my head. "How? How are you here now?"

"When one form ends, we must all return to that which we came." She lifted her hands as the wind gusted. Her body seemed to fade with the wind. When it died down, she was solid again.

I knitted my brows. "I don't understand..."

The woman smiled again. "I am a child of Air... My temporal body is gone, but the soul is never lost, just repurposed."

"Sylph?" I whispered, a shock pulsating through my core. How had I not known? How had I fallen in love with her and created a bond, yet not known what she truly was? That meant McKenna was Sylph. "McKenna?"

She nodded as she gently touched his face. "You did good."

My brows furrowed deeper. She was Sylph and Drake… Not human. A sudden sense of dread filled me. "She isn't human at all, is she?" She would never have a normal human life, because she was not human. Not only was she not human, but possibly the most powerful elemental to exist with that mixture of blood. Her Drake side was already proving to be powerful, it made sense. Air fuels fire… The spark of life probably would make her Sylph side more powerful too.

"Sure she is." Elizabeth's words turned my thoughts back to the here and now. "Perhaps not in body, but she is in spirit." Her brows furrowed. "Fintan, please do not think you failed. McKenna is who she needs to be. She is strong and noble."

"She gets that from her mother." I smiled mournfully at her.

She smiled. "She is also kind and loves with all her being, she gets that from you."

The wind sauntered past again, caressing in its passing. Again, Elizabeth's body faded in the breeze. "Elizabeth! Please don't go…" I ran to her. I had to hold her. I had to keep her.

Elizabeth's eyes grew irrevocably sadder. "Fintan… I am not here to be with you." She looked down. "It takes great magic and energy to sustain this form… I just needed you to know the truth about our McKenna. What your council already knows…"

A sudden constriction in my chest made me speechless. They knew she was half Sylph… They knew what the possibility of what that meant was… How? How was it possible for them to know? Then it started to make sense. Why they sent Niamh to get us to come to Faery. It wasn't a trap to kill us. They wanted her… They wanted to use McKenna. "No!" I shook my head as I felt the fire within begin to burn with rage. "They can't have her!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Keep her safe." She looked hesitant but then nodded with a decision. "If you should need help go to the peaks of Everest and call for Giovanni. Tell him Shaamaaha Humphadi Hhaashna." Then she looked down at the ground. I should have asked her who this Giovanni was and what these words meant, but I was captivated by her. She was so beautiful. My heart raced and ached at the same time. I gently put my hand to her cheek. She lifted her face, worry weighing her brows down. "Fintan…"

I leaned forward and kissed her. In that instant, the hole in my heart that had existed since that day eighteen years ago, filled. My only love… My shastie. She was the only woman for me. The only one I would ever want. We had started our bond with a kiss. We had sealed it the first time we made love all those years ago and that bond was permanent.

Yes, I got lonely. That was just the way of my life, always on the run. Regardless of how lonely I felt at times, I could never intimately love another. That wasn't really part of the magic of the bond, but was a part of something more that we had, love.

"Fintan, one more thing, she may be half Sylph and half Drake, but she is completely elemental. She is subjected to our nature…"

I nodded my head, not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"The bond…" She looked intently into my eyes, again trying to convey something. "As long as she is ruled by the magic, she—"

The wind began to blow harder, as she faded from my arms. I tried to grasp her, to keep her. "No. Elizabeth! Please. I can't survive losing you again! I'll do anything, please." Tears sprang readily to my eyes as I continued to grasp only air.

"Elizabeth…" I fell to my knees as the healed hole in my heart ripped wide open again. The pain surged through my body. I had lost her all over again.

As the breeze blew past me again, I could faintly hear her voice in the wind. "Keep her safe… Haamayaa…"

Then I felt alone, completely and utterly alone. She was gone, but she had been trying to tell me something.

"Fin?" I heard Jasper's worried voice, although he was nowhere near me.

I laughed sardonically to myself. Who would have ever thought a Kre Kruda could be possible of having emotions. A Drake and a Kruda… Friends... Family? That was what we were. It had been over three months since I met the Cullens. I really got to know Edward and Jasper. I liked them both, although I was a little wary about Edward. He was a good guy, but I didn't know how I felt about my daughter being in love with him. I didn't understand it.

That's not true. I saw them kiss in that meadow that day. They had started a bond. I flinched at the thought that they may have sealed the bond. What kind of life would McKenna have being bonded to a Kruda? They were dead things.

Yes, I liked the Cullens, I'd even consider them family, maybe, but they were still, for all intents and purposes, dead. If they had sealed the bond, there was nothing that could be done. Is this what Elizabeth was trying to warn me of?

I rose from my grief, trying to squelch it back like I had done in the past, but it was too raw… too painful. I nearly collapsed again, but felt a cold hand grab onto my arm, steadying me. "Thank you**,** Jasper."

I turned to look at him and his face looked like how I felt, broken. Then I felt a wave of comfort. I nodded at him. "Thank you, again."

"Thank you…" I heard a soft voice from behind. I turned and stared at big, deep brown eyes. They were dark, nearly black. Her skin was still pale, but it was living skin. A pained look crossed her face.

"Alice." I said simply. She had woken while I was here. It was then that I realized that Jasper's broken face had nothing to do with me. He kept a distance between him and Alice. "How are you feeling?"

"I am…" She looked to Jasper, her hand instinctively going to her chest, just over her heart. A pained expression crossed her features. "I am confused…" She held herself, as if unsure. I was sure it was a change for her. She was completely human now. After a long time of being young and indestructible, she was now living, breathing… Fragile. I hadn't even thought it was possible, to bring a Kruda back to life. I guess we never had a mind to test it.

I nodded to her. "I can understand that. How about we go back home."

It wasn't lost on me that Faery should have been my home. It wasn't though. Earth was my home. I had given up on this life many years ago and only recently started finding my home. I would use every vestige of my power to keep that home safe too, to my dying breath.

**Bella's POV**

It was like the magic in that Narnia book, _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. We entered through a doorway between two trees. It just kept going and going and then the next thing I knew, we were stepping out of a tree hole. It was surreal, then again… Everything that had happened in the last two days was pretty much like that.

I wasn't completely sure that I wasn't really in a white padded room, certifiably crazy. If I wasn't, if this is all real, I am sure I could be certified. Vampires… Vegetarian vampires? Fire throwing fairies… Oops, sorry, elementals? Empath earth dwellers… Water fortune tellers? It was just too much.

Now, I was expected to believe that I was a part of this mythical world? No. I was just plain old Bella Swan. It was funny. All my life I dubbed myself plain and ordinary and wished to be something more.

It wasn't true though. I wasn't plain old Bella Swan, not anymore. Not since the moment I saw them… Not since I stared into his black eyes. Edward had changed me so irrevocably from that moment. Then we kissed. It was like the whole world just stopped. It was Earth shattering and soul changing. I would never be plain old Bella again.

Arianna had said just as much. Renee and Charlie, neither of them was my biological parent. My whole life on Earth, my human life, was a lie. There is no part of me that is human. I was purely mythical. That was what Arianna said. She showed me my mother and father. I had instantly recognized Fin. I even found the familiar features in the woman to be like my own, but I wasn't sure I had fully processed those images because some part of me didn't want to. I didn't want to believe that I was abandoned, unwanted. I also did not want to believe that the two people I had loved as my mother and father were really strangers who took me in so many years ago.

It made sense, though. Renee had no obligation to love me. Her abandonment of me made sense in some way. I wasn't her flesh and blood. Maybe, all those years, I had just wanted someone to accept me for me and love me. Maybe it was all an illusion I conjured up myself. Perhaps my own needs fooled me into believing that Renee loved me. However, I didn't understand why she kept me if she didn't want me. It didn't make sense, none of it did.

Even Charlie not being my true father made sense in a way. We never were particularly close. I had always just assumed we were both so much alike. Neither of us were ones to show our emotions, not like Renee at the very least. It made sense, but something in me felt hurt by that knowledge. Charlie had been my dad for seventeen years. He'd been a good one for all intents and purposes. Yet, he never told me.

I winced remembering the pain I caused him just a few days ago. I needed to get back home. It didn't matter that two psychopathic vampires were out for my blood or that Charlie and I didn't share blood. I had to make things right with Charlie.

My heart started to race with anticipation and fear. Everything was different now.

"Are you alright?" I felt a wave of calm tug at my mind and I looked at David thankfully. His deep brown eyes were much the same since I met him, creased in a deep sorrow. He had been close to his sister, Felicia, and now she was gone, because of me.

_I held Felicia's lifeless body as I shrank away from the increasing danger of the war. I hadn't realized anyone was behind me until I backed into him. _I hadn't known his name at that time but the words he spoke at that moment stuck with me and only burdened my heart further. I didn't understand them, but they spoke to my heart. _ He kneeled down to me and gently caressed Felicia's cheek. He spoke in a hushed whisper that was personal between them. "Slán agat__ deirfiúr óg. __Síochán leat, f__illean meal ar an meallaire."_

Even now, those words echoed unrecognizably in my mind. Though the words were indiscernible, I recognized the feelings behind them. I winced with guilt, but then another wave of comfort washed over me.

The comfort couldn't last. No matter how often he tried to soothe away my guilt, the simple fact was that Felicia had died trying to protect me. Tears pricked at my eyes remembering her in my arms. It had only been yesterday. I scrubbed my arms for hours trying to get rid of the blood. The way her eyes locked on mine as she took her last breath would haunt me for the rest of my life.

The comfort was pushed away as an overwhelming pain made me double over. "I am so sorry, David… It's all my-"

"No. It wasn't your fault." His voice cracked, as if he himself was trying to keep his emotions at bay. "We've already been over this." Two warm hands grabbed either side of my shoulders. I resisted lifting up. They had the same deep brown eyes, he and Felicia.

He persisted and I finally relinquished and looked at him. "Bella, what happened was my people's fault. They wanted war." He searched my eyes, looking for something. Probably to find truth to what he was saying.

"But if I hadn't been there, she would still be alive and there would be no war."

David sighed. "It would have happened regardless. Some things are just too big to be hinged on one simple act." He smiled. I didn't know him well, but even I could tell it was a fake smile. "Something else would have started it eventually... Don't think yourself that important." He laughed humorlessly as he released my shoulders and turned away.

I tilted my lips into a half smile, but it wasn't real. It was just a response. I looked around the forest we stood in. It was thick, but nothing like the Decrepit forest in Faery. Again, I felt a wave of calm tug the weariness, guilt and overall sadness away.

"David… Why? Why are you helping me?"

He didn't answer at first, but then sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know? I caused your sister's death… I could cause yours, too. You don't know me and you have no obligations… Why?"

David turned suddenly and stepped back up to me. He put his hands on either sides of my cheeks and gazed into my eyes. I felt my cheeks warm at the close proximity. "Do you trust me? You follow me and I could be leading you into a trap."

I shook my head. "I trust you; you wouldn't lead me into a trap."

"But how do you know? Like you said, we have only known each other slightly longer than a Faery day. You don't know me, yet you trust me? Does that make sense to you?"

I thought about the recent events of my life and it wasn't totally out of the norm.

"I don't know why I am helping you Bella. I honestly do not know, but I know I need to." He released my face and lightly tucked my hair behind my ear before turning away from me. "I know that you are important… I feel it and I have to trust that."

"But-"

"Muinín... Faith…" He said the words in a way that finalized the conversation as he started to walk again.

I followed him thinking about what he meant about muinín... was that a word for faith? What had he meant by faith? I pondered these questions as he made a path through the overgrown forest. The rigidness of his movements made me wonder just how much he believed his own words… Perhaps it wasn't his words, but his pain that tensed him so. Was he able to use his own empathy power on himself?

After several minutes he stopped. He looked up at the sky and took several deep breaths. I noticed his fingers clench into tight fists. He turned and walked to a tree. After another cleansing breath, he lifted a hand and flattened it against the tree. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

I wasn't sure what he was doing. It seemed that they had a way to communicate with the trees… But I wasn't sure how that was possible. Trees were incapable of thoughts, right?

A small smile lifted the corners of his lips. "They recognize you…" He spoke with a bit of humor in his voice. It was the first time I had heard it from him and it was nice. It lightened his features.

"They?" I knitted my brows. I shivered, the coolness in the air finally seeping through my clothes. Coupling with the fact that the air was wet and the sky was overcast, I could feel it in my bones we were back in Forks. The same old Forks that I had actually missed.

"The trees…" He turned his face to me, mirth making him look younger than he had before. "You made an impression on them."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I felt my cheeks warm, making the air feel even cooler.

David smiled a genuine smile. It was a first and it was beautiful. It caused a yearning inside of me as images of Edward's dazzling smile flashed before my mind.

David's cheeks reddened as he quickly turned away. I was confused at first but then my own face started to brighten to the point of pain when realization crept in. David could feel my emotions. Oh God… he didn't know my thoughts, but he knew what I was feeling. "This way." His voice was strained, probably with embarrassment.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was too embarrassed to try and have a conversation. I also tried to keep my mind clear of anything that would resurface private emotions. It was hard, though. Everything reminded me of Edward: Each tree and brush we passed, our walk to the meadow, the time we spent together in my room, his lips and even the coolness in the air made me miss him all the more.

We walked for what seemed like hours. Slowly, the thick vegetation thinned and I caught sight of the best thing I had seen in days, my home. I never would have believed that my home in Forks would actually feel like home, but it was. "We're here!" I ran past David in my need to get inside.

It was… let's see. I left here on Sunday… I was last in Phoenix on Wednesday. I was with Fin for three days, so that was Saturday. In Faery for what I am guessing two days. That would make today Tuesday. Wow, I had only been gone a week. It felt so much longer than that. Charlie wouldn't be home at this time, but that was okay.

As I neared the house, I stopped suddenly. This was all wrong. The yard was over grown. I looked at the house and noticed the windows were boarded up. What was going on?

My heart stopped for a moment until I felt hands on me. "Breathe, Bella." David's words and empathy calmed me momentarily. "What is wrong?"

His words caused his calming effect to slip away as I felt panic rush through my body. I ran to the house and felt under the porch. The spare key was still in its place. I quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Dust and stale air came whooshing out. Absentmindedly, I inhaled it and started coughing. "What… I don't understand." I searched the dark kitchen walls and flicked the light switch. Nothing happened. It was unnaturally dark with the windows boarded up.

"Is this your home?" David asked, stepping into the house behind me. Again, I felt a calming tug at my anxiety. It wasn't enough, though. Something was very wrong.

I ran to the counter and lifted the phone receiver. Nothing. No dial tone. "Something's not right…" Victoria's cruel threat came back to mind. Had it been true? Did she kill Charlie?

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe anymore. The room began to sway and then everything was completely black.

"_I will not hesitate to kill both daddy and the boy… It will be very slow and painful too. Do you understand?"_

_Her sinister voice echoed deafly in my mind. Then I saw Charlie's lifeless body with Victoria hunched over him. She lifted her head and smiled, blood smeared over her porcelain face. _

I screamed as I felt myself being shaken. "Bella!"

Slowly the images faded as I opened my eyes. I darted my eyes all around the dark room. "We have to find him! She did something to him!" I felt myself hyperventilating but I could do nothing to stop it. "She said she would and she did!"

"Bella… slow down. What are you talking about?" It wasn't until he spoke that I realized that I was wrapped in his arms. We were on the ground. I felt the sway as he rocked us back and forth as if I were a small child.

Burning tears fell from my eyes as I buried my face into David's shoulder. "Char… my dad. She said she would kill him." Lifting my head from his shoulder I shook it adamantly. "I have to… I have to…" I couldn't formulate any thoughts, nor did I know what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen. They wanted me. Not Charlie. This was my fault.

I felt a wave of calm layer over the panic, pain and grief. I felt like I could think a little. "Bella, maybe you are jumping to conclusions. Perhaps he is just out for the moment."

The calm wore away then. "No. Nothing is right here. It looks like the house has been shut up for months rather than a week… I have only been gone a week." I looked at David not understanding what was going on.

Understanding dawned in David's eyes as a sorrow claimed his face. He looked older again. "Bella, you do know the time difference between Faery and Earth, right?"

I looked at him confused. "Time difference? Wh…what are you talking about?" I mentally did the math in my head. It came out to a week again. "I was only in Faery for two days…"

David's face saddened a fraction more. "You were in Faery for two Faery days… You were there for eight Earth months…"

I didn't have a chance to react to this new information. David pushed acceptance and calm on me. I may not have been able to react to the information, but I did process it. Two days in Faery was the equivalent of eight months on Earth. I had been gone for eight months.

"Eight months?" All I felt was the calm and acceptance.

David nodded. "So, maybe your father just left."

Maybe Charlie just left? A niggling doubt in my mind said that those words did not make sense, but all I felt was acceptance and calm. Charlie just left… Charlie stayed. He stayed when Renee left. He loved Renee. He stayed when I left. He loves me too, right? Charlie just left? He isn't my real dad, maybe he doesn't love me.

No! Charlie wouldn't just leave. Charlie _is _my dad and he _would _stay!

I felt my chest constrict as the calm and acceptance fell away. The pain and panic came surging back. "I… David... He wouldn't have left. I… I have to find out. I need to call the station."

David nodded with a look of pain on his face. "We can do that. But first, please allow me to calm you. Neither of us is in any shape to do much of anything otherwise."

He was an empath. He was affected by my emotions. He felt everything I felt. Just as debilitating as it was for me, it was so for him. I nodded my head and then calm claimed me.

It didn't take long before we were up and heading out of the door. I tried my best to let David's power wash away the grief and pain. I may be jumping to conclusions. Eight months had passed. Anything could have happened.

Then why was the house shut up? Why was the yard overgrown? There was no power and no phone line.

"_I will not hesitate to kill both daddy and the boy… It will be very slow and painful too. Do you understand?"_

I felt the panic rise again, but I quickly pushed it down, clinging to the calm. It did us no good to wallow. There would be time later, after I found out the truth.

We barely stepped out of the house when I locked eyes on golden amber. My heart dropped and then started to race. I ran, probably faster than what was humanly possible, and threw myself into his shocked arms.

"Bella?" Emmett pushed me away fractionally and looked down at me. His brows knitted and then a smile spread across his face. "Bella!" He smashed me into his chest and lifted me in the air. "I thought I smelled you. I thought maybe I had gone crazy, but here you are!"

I clung to Emmett, not caring that I could barely breathe in his arms. "Have I really been gone for eight months?"

Emmett set me down and shrugged. "Give or take a day."

"Where is Charlie?" The question just spilled out. The merriment in his face completely died away. It wasn't sad or happy; I couldn't read it at all. It was then that I noticed Emmett was looking past me.

I turned to look at David. He had a confused look on his face. Did Dryads have the same aversion to vampires as Drakes? "David. This is Emmett."

Emmett stepped up and looked David down as if he were some kind of threat. "Her _boyfriend's_ brother." His stance was territorial, like he was marking his territory, or in this case, his brother's territory. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Then his stance changed to relaxed. He smiled a crooked smile that Emmett was famous for. He offered David his hand. I was sure David was using his skills on Emmett.

David didn't take it. He just looked to me, questioning me. "Bella?"

I nodded my head. "Emmett is family." I looked up at him and saw his full blown smile.

"That's right, little sis." He nudged me, a little too hard, causing me to stumble. Before I had a chance to fall to the ground, his arm circled my shoulders and steadied me.

I nudged him back… "Remember… Human here…" The words died on my lips. I wasn't human. I was just as much a mythical creature as Emmett. He was just much more durable…and stronger…and faster…and sparkled.

Emmett laughed out, his booming laughter echoing. "Not completely from what I hear."

I tilted my lips up, but it wasn't a true smile. "How is Edward?" My stomach erupted in a million butterflies with just the mere mentioning of his name. Did he still love me? It had only been a week for me, but eight months had passed.

Emmett's laughter died away, but a crooked smile stayed on his face. "Well…" He pulled his cell out and punched a number. "He hasn't really been around. He's been off trying to find you."

My chest constricted at Emmett's words. He was looking for me? Even now, after so much time, he still wanted me. I felt my head begin to swim with the joy.

"He's going to lose it when he knows you are here." Emmett handed me the phone as it was ringing.

It went to voicemail. Emmett cursed as he took the phone and hit redial, again he handed the phone to me. Voicemail, again. Before I could leave a message, Emmett snatched it and hit the redial again. "He better answer..." He grumbled inaudibly. Again, he handed me the phone. It rang twice.

"_What's _wrong?" Edward's voice sounded panicked, but it was still the most beautiful sound I had heard in a week. It actually took my breath away and I couldn't gather enough to say anything at first.

Emmett sent a sturdy pat to my back as if I were choking, which strangely enough dislodged his name from my throat. Only silence prevailed for a few seconds until my name came back to me. It sent a shiver through my body, hearing my name from his lips. Then static filled my ear.

Emmett laughed. "I would gamble that he is on his way home." He laughed again.

. . .

We made our way to the Cullen mansion. Esme and Rosalie were home, but Carlisle was being detained at the hospital.

I thought my ribs would break under Esme's embrace. It felt wonderful. I had only met Esme twice, yet she acted like she missed me as if I were one of the others. It pulled at my heart in a way that made me feel at home.

Rosalie was different, too; not quite as hostile as the day of the baseball game. She didn't hug me and she didn't smile much, but the hatred was not in her eyes. She just looked indifferent... maybe a little irritated. "I am glad you are okay." She nodded her head as Emmett stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought for a moment I was hallucinating when I smelled her!" Emmett released Rosalie and went on to tell the story of how he was hunting and was so startled that he ran straight into a tree, officially bulldozing it down. Esme laughed and Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"I am just so glad that you are okay. You must be starving!" As if on cue, my stomach rumbled uncomfortably.

"I am okay."

Emmett laughed, but said nothing. Esme smiled and shook her head. "I will just whip something up for you and your friend, David is it?" She turned her eyes to David, who had been his usual quiet self.

David continued to watch the Cullens, probably not knowing what to make of them. I wonder if he had ever been to Earth and encountered them before.

"So… Faery? Elementals? Do you realize you had my brother-" Emmett nudged her side, causing Rosalie to stop and glare up at him. When Emmett shrugged, she turned her glare back on me. There still was not hatred, but the indifference was gone. Anger forced it's way on her face. "Where the hell were you? I mean, eight months..." She stepped closer, causing Emmett to put a hand on her shoulder.

At that moment, I felt a little afraid of Rosalie. She looked like she wanted to turn me inside out and tear me to shreds. What made the situation scarier was that I knew that she could do just that.

"It wasn't like that… I wasn't gone for that long and…"

"You weren't gone for that long… who are you trying to kid?" Rosalie took another step forward, her anger intensifying. I was no longer a little afraid. I was terrified.

David must have felt the terror because he stepped in front of me in a defensive crouch. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to push my terror down. I didn't want him thinking I needed protection and start a fight with Rosalie. I was pretty sure she wouldn't attack me, but I knew Rosalie would kill him if it came to a fight; I had no doubt about that.

"Rose…" Emmett pulled back on her. She turned to him and pinched her lips together. "Oh, what? Are we just going to pretend that everything is fine… that she didn't cause al-"

"Rosalie!" Esme stepped forward, using a reprimanding voice.

Rosalie's eyes bore into Emmett's. It was like a silent conversation was going on between them. She shook her head and then turned away from him, pulling away. "Fine!" Again, she turned to me and stepped up just inches from David. She narrowed her eyes over his shoulder at me then she laughed sarcastically. "I was wrong before. I thought it would be Edward killing you that would ruin our lives." She shook her head.

"Rose…" Emmett cautioned her.

Rosalie shook her head again and turned and walked away at a human pace. She got to the stairs and then stopped. She glared hard at me, the hatred and hostility back in her eyes. "If you hurt my family again…" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will only wish that James and Victoria killed you." Then she blurred away.

I felt my cheeks flush suddenly and my eyes burn. She hated me, but she was right. All of this was my fault. I was the freak of nature.

David's defensive crouch eased to standing at attention. I let go of his shoulder and looked to Emmett. He was looking at the vacant stairs. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Did he think like Rosalie? Did he blame me too?

"Emmett… I am sorry. I did-"

Emmett turned to me and smiled sadly. "Bella… Sorry about Rosalie… She…" He chuckled… "She's really not that bad…" He glanced back at the stairs as if expecting something? When nothing happened, he turned back to me. "She's right in a way. You were gone for eight months. What happened?"

I looked down. "It wasn't eight months for me…" I didn't know how to explain it because I didn't really understand it myself. I hadn't even known until just a few hours ago. "I was gone maybe two days…"

Confusion covered Emmett's face as his brow's knitted. "What?"

"Um…" I couldn't explain it better than that. I had been gone for two days… if that. "David?" I looked to David for help.

He turned to me and studied me for a moment. I pleaded with my eyes until resignation entered into his. He turned back to Emmett "Time passes differently between here and our realm. For every second that passes in Faery, two minutes pass on Earth. It doesn't sound like much, but time adds up."

It was the most David had said since meeting the Cullens. It seemed to surprise everyone else, whether it was him finally speaking or the information he relayed, I wasn't sure.

"A time conversion? How intriguing." I jumped hearing Carlisle's voice so suddenly. "Bella… It's good to see you at last!" Carlisle smiled warmly just as Esme seemed to materialize at his side. "Edward boarded a flight home twenty minutes ago. He should be back tomorrow morning."

Hearing Edward's name caused my heart rate to accelerate in an almost painful manner. It had only been a week for me; a week of missing Edward. I couldn't even imagine what kind of shape I would be in if months had passed as it had for him. Just the thought caused a pain deep within my chest. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me and glanced at David. He watched me with concern, so I smiled and nodded my head.

This did not erase the concern in his eyes.

"You must be Bella's friend, David." Carlisle offered his hand to him. David did not accept it, but only looked at Carlisle, confused.

Carlisle didn't seem to take offense; he just smiled a little more reassuringly and then looked between me and David. "It is getting so late, you both are welcome to stay."

David looked to me and then back to Carlisle. I wasn't sure what was going on in his mind, but Carlisle's offer reminded me of a question I had asked Emmett, but never had gotten answered. "Carlisle… where is my dad?" My voice spiked up in apprehension as visions of Victoria stalked my mind.

Carlisle's eyes saddened as he looked to the others. Esme's face looked heartbreakingly grieved. I noticed Emmett stiffen. Then Carlisle spoke, not in his previous warm and uplifting manner, but like a doctor. "Bella…"

In that one word, I knew something was wrong. Actually, I knew something was wrong to begin with, but his tone confirmed it. I felt my head spin and the room began to darken. Warm hands steadied me and a comfort nagged at my mind, demanding to be let in.

"Victoria and James?" I nearly sobbed as tears came to my eyes. Again, her words echoed in my ears.

A minuscule frown claimed Carlisle's lips. He shook his head slightly. "James and Victoria were dealt with."

"Then…" My breathing increased as I tried to make sense of what happened. "Where is Charlie?"

It was Esme that stepped forward. She took my hand in hers and she looked like she would sob right there. "Sweetheart, Charlie had a heart attack several months ago." She paused with a far off look in her eyes, as if remembering something. "He didn't recover."

"No. Charlie's too young to have a heart attack." I shook my head. "He… he…" The dark and closed up house. The dust and stale air. I couldn't breathe again. My chest tightened in a painful manner. "I was only gone a week!"

"Bella… breathe…" I still felt the comfort trying to sweep over me, but the pain was too much. It blocked David's ability completely.

I shook my head again. "No. Carlisle… It's not true… right?" I pushed away from David and Esme and grabbed onto Carlisle. I clung to him as if he were the tether that kept me from drowning.

Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "I am sorry, Bella."

And just like that, the tether snapped and I hit the ground with a thump as I fell to my knees. My entire body shook out of control as tears burned past my eyes and cooled my flaming cheeks, but gave no relief. Everything started spinning.

"Bella! Bella, breathe! Let me in… Let me take it away." Someone spoke, but I could barely make out the words, much less the source. A cold numbness overtook my senses and then all I saw was black.

. . .

_I found myself walking in the dense forest. The day was monotone and the air swam with moisture. It was dank, almost to the extent of suffocation._

_ "Bella…" I recognized Charlie's voice as it echoed dimly amongst the trees. _

_I scanned the forest, but saw nothing. "Charlie?" No reply. "Dad…"_

_The air around me changed. The moisture became white powder as the temperature dropped. The green light that had filtered through the canopy of vegetation turned darker._

_Movement! I turned hastily towards the sound and saw Charlie retreating into the growing darkness amongst the trees._

"_Dad!" I yelled for him, but he didn't stop. He continued to walk. I pushed my legs forward, finding it hard to run in the snow. I couldn't catch up to him. It was as if I was running in place. "Dad… please stop!" _

_Suddenly, I slipped on a sheet of ice and fell, but not to the ground. Darkness surrounded me, but I was falling. I wasn't sure how fast and to what end, but I felt the wind on my face and that overwhelming pain in my gut. I tried to scream, but nothing would come out._

"_What are you?" A child's voice echoed in the darkness, ceasing my falling. I was alone in the darkness. _

"_Hello?" I asked the voice, fear gripping my insides at the overbearing darkness._

_Then I saw Felicia. She sprinted out of the sheer fabrication of emptiness and approached me, curiosity situated on her face. She took hold of my hands and cocked her head to the side. "What are you?" She asked again. _

"_I'm Bella… just… just Bella." I gripped her hands feeling like she was going to leave. _

_Felicia smiled. "Silly Bella… you can't be human…" She giggled._

_No. Felicia was dead. She would never smile again. "I am so sorry…" Tears burned at my eyes for only a millisecond before they spilled over and etched coolness into my cheeks. I gasped in a sob. "Please forgive me."_

_She looked at me curiously and giggled again. "Why are you sorry?" Suddenly her smile vanished and only pain remained. The smell of burning hair and flesh filled my nose. _

_I shook my head. "No. Please no!" I tried to grab at Felicia to stop what I knew was coming, but she stepped back away from me. _

"_It's so cold…" Her voice shook. "I…" She slowly turned away from me and walked stiffly away. _

_I gasped seeing the charred remains of her back that still oozed bright red fluid. The sickening feeling was too powerful; it put me down onto the ground. My whole body convulsed with empty results. "Why?" I cried as I pulled my legs up into my chest. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here!"_

_Suddenly, screams filled the air. My heart started to pound in my chest at a rate that would give most anyone a heart attack. Charlie's face flickered painfully before me, and then green light began to glow. As the light intensified, I could see a forest. It wasn't Forks. _

"_No! I don't want to be here!" I stood and started to run. I didn't want to be back there. _

_A woman with brown hair ran into me, fire devouring her as she ran. I fell to my butt and slapped __at the fire that tried to consume me as well. "No! Someone! Please help me!" _

_On cue, Edward was there. "Bella… My sweet Bella." _

_I looked up at him. "Edward… Stop it... Stop the fire, please!"_

_He didn't move. He just looked down at me with a pained expression. "I can't…I can't save you this time."_

_The fire spread over me, it didn't hurt, but it was trying to swallow me whole. "Please… stop it… I don't want it… I…"_

"_Bella! I'm coming!" A bell like voice pulled my attention from Edward. Alice bound up to me and tried to put out the flame. She threw a blanket over me, but the flames would not be suffocated. Instead, they claimed the blanket as well as Alice. _

_Alice screamed out as her body began to burn. "It burns!" She screamed. "Bella… Why? I loved you!" Then she was but ash. _

"_NO!" I screamed. "Alice… No! I am so sorry." I couldn't breathe between the sobs. My head started to spin until I noticed Edward coming nearer. "NO! Stay away! It'll kill you too!" I pushed up onto my feet and started to run, leaving Edward behind. _

_More screams echoed around me. The trees were slashing back and forth, a sickening red coating the tips of their branches. "Stop it!" Putting both my hands to my head, I shook it violently. "It's my fault!"_

"_You shouldn't exist…" It was Niamh's voice this time. She walked up to me and pulled my hands away from my head. The flames did not bother her. "You took him away from me…" Venom coated her words as hatred seeped from her eyes. "I hate you! They all hate you!"_

"_I… I didn't mean to. I am sorry! Please…" I reached for Niamh. "Please forgive me!" _

_Niamh looked at me with disgust, and then she was gone. I looked around the forest. Again, it changed. I was in a clearing. To my right, a large cottage stood. Next to the cottage, a large boulder decorated one corner. It was far too familiar. _

"_I never wanted you. I couldn't stand the sight of you. You killed my one true love!" Fin's voice speared a hole into my heart. "You should have never been born!"_

"_No! You don't mean that!" I looked around to find him, but could not see him. Suddenly, the house lit with flames. _

_Then I was inside the burning house. I looked at Renee. She was in pain and held onto her stomach. "I loved you and carried you… Why are you doing this to me?" Hatred etched her familiar face into hard lines as she looked up at me and stepped closer. _

_ "I didn't. I…"_

_ Then her face changed. It was no longer Renee, but the woman Arianna showed me. Her face wasn't contorted in pain, but acceptance. She put her hand to my cheek. "My daughter…" She smiled._

_ "Mom…" It felt right. "Mom!" I hugged onto her as she held onto me. I shook out of control as tears escaped my eyes. _

_ "It's okay sweetheart… everything is okay." She gently rubbed one hand through my hair and rubbed soothing circles in my back with the other._

_ I pulled away from her. She was smiling. Then the smile faded as pain contorted her face. She grabbed the swell of her stomach and then screamed out. A flame exploded from that same spot, incinerating her to ash._

_ "NO!" The flames knocked me down. "Mom! No!" _

_I tried to stand up, but found myself suddenly flailing in the ocean. I pushed my arms up and tried to stay over the surface of the water, but the currents pulled me under. _

_I tried to push myself back to the surface, but the water started to fill my lungs. It was no use. I wasn't strong enough. I looked around myself and saw Edward there. He held his hand out to me. I tried to reach for him, but then was jerked away. _

_I found myself on the shore. I looked up and all I saw was fire. It consumed the forest and the houses of La Push. I shook my head. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. It couldn't be real! Suddenly, I was floating. I could see everything and it was either burning or already ash. The whole world was burning. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed as loud as I could and then started to fall from the sky. _

I woke up screaming and crying in a dark bedroom. I couldn't get a grip on myself, images from the dreams started to intermingle with memories of Faery and my past. For a moment, I couldn't decipher what was real and what were just cruel illusions.

Suddenly, cold arms wrapped around me and his musical voice whispered words of comfort into my ears.

My heart stopped for a moment and then began to beat twice the normal speed as my dreams were quickly pushed aside. I didn't think about whether I would be pushing him too far, I just needed him. I needed to feel him and know he was really here. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him tightly. "Edward…" I sobbed his name, my tears soaking through his shirt.

Edward went rigid, but didn't push away from me. He slowly brought one hand up and weaved his fingers into my hair and rubbed small circles into my back with the other. "I'm here Bella. Shh… You're back and safe and that's all that matters. Everything will be alright now…" That's all that matters? Everything would be alright? I winced because for the first time since falling for Edward, I didn't believe his words. How would anything be fine now?

**Author's Note: So, instead of doing an epilogue next, I decided to do one more full chapter and then the epilogue. My wonderful friend and Beta pointed out that I should probably go into a little more detail as to what Bella has gone though in Faery. Plus there are a few loose ends to deal with in Forks. So... One more chapter and then the epilogue. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed. Review and let me know!**


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: Some material may be considered sensitive in nature or offensive. Read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters involved in Twilight and subsequent books are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank You: I just wanted to send a big thank you out to everyone who has read and placed my story on favorite and/or alert. Also, big thanks to those who reviewed! Andrew'sAmy, Misfit123, Bird That Flies At Dawn, LordXeenTheGreat, DacelLuvJason, lildee-dee247, lorri-cullen, Kiwi Mangos, Rachelohplz, KellyRenea, bakerusaf, mundaneity, Gracie8290, Sassy Petunia, Paleshadow20, nikki0797, Saaphire, ellie-rocks XD, eandadad, NinjaHarryPotter4life, bandit32, babybosn, StephyF, Pizza9612, jadedghost22, xBookLover17x, chrisbell, strungirl, krash86, sarahthe12th, RomFicGurl, IrishCullenVolturi, Markel13, moonlight1990, jennygm, ashes9492, twilighter105, TeamEdwardKat, Jadeee, Dunk234, Sally123200, Darkflame4ever, DesignatedReader, madi-masen-cullen17, Amber Talamasca, Christine Boots Stidham, Xx Mrs. Jasper Cullen xX, emmy pemmy, EdwardsGuardianAngel, lllesen, laura is so cool, RaRavamps4life, Moonlight Rendezvous, pixie freak, EvanescenceChick19, TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKS, Jaspers temptress, Story Obsessed, jamrk1544, Christyallen89, The Badass Dhampir, The peson behind the mask, nilabeans, MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow, ReadingFreak2012, Sweetinpink625, tu-tu 2, Manaliac, longandblonde, NatalieRayne, Raylene Alvarez, XxxOoXxOo-JAKEYKINS-XxOoXxOo, xxgirlygirlxx, bonitisy, tootsie224, LeArtemis 1234, OrAreWeDancers, lifesabattle, Twilighfan, feversugar, Lovetta Dream, Kaitlyncullen, twisample14, hchambersmomx3, gabby871, princessmollie, fitchick, NightOwlLady, apocalyps24, nazgullover, Katty-ness, Kyuubi's Fang, nightangel28, Sweesy1995, jjmartinez1217, ilovedobermans, Adipocere, pather73110, Zachaumrah, JagsFan219, IlOvEbOoKs0913, Sephrenial, shebasue, anidor, Tj2010, Fuyutaro, Doddlauren39, Piesces09, Simone140089, crazybread, Socajam.**

**If I have missed anyone, I am sorry. I thank you, too!**

**I wanted to send a special thanks to Andrew'sAmy who is still acting as my Beta on this story! She is awesome! If this story is any good at all, it is because of her. **

**I would like to apologize for the length of time it took to get this chapter out. My laptop went out of commission (I totally blame my husband) and I was reduced to working on a work computer a few minutes a day if I didn't have work to do. It's done though, so enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 32**

**Edward's Point of View**

I thought about swimming and running the distance to Fork's when the next flight out wasn't until morning. But it would have taken longer to swim than to wait. Luckily, there was a flight out to New York from Dublin shortly before eight. I could make it there in time running. I avoided humanity as much as possible, but it was a subsequent thought – an afterthought if you may – to my true desire to get to Bella as quickly as possible.

The plane ride was tedious at best, torturous for the most part. Time – which at one point had held no meaning – seemed to stretch on unrealistically. I could almost see each millisecond mocking me as it tiptoed in a tedious – taunting really – gyration. What made the confined space even more unbearable was the monotonous thoughts that surrounded me. When you get into most people's heads, you find that there is rarely a unique thought. It's usually something I have already heard time and time again, and these people were no different.

In an attempt to swat away the thoughts that swirled around my head like bussing flies, I replayed Bella's voice over and over in my mind. She only whispered my name, but it was the most beautiful sound I had heard in months. In just that fraction of a second, I felt the shackles of worry begin to crumble.

. . .

For hours, I took pleasure in just hearing her voice echo in the deep recesses of my mind. Each time her voice reverberated in my mind, I allowed myself to become reacquainted with different features of Bella.

Her warmth. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and let her warmth seep into my cold arms. It wasn't warmth like being out in the hot sun, but instead, something living and precious. I loved Bella's warmth. The best moment in my life was lying in Bella's bed, holding her as I gently raked my fingers through her hair. Just touching her.

It didn't stop there. No, she was able to cause euphoria to all six of my senses. Her warmth in the sense of touch.

Sound… her heartbeat was the most precious sound. It was a strong heartbeat, but so erratic. Then there is her voice. She could probably croak like a frog and it would still sound like a nightingale serenading its lover.

She is beautiful. I know she doesn't see herself correctly, but I do. The delicate white of her skin is as pure as a fresh coat of fallen snow not yet marred by the trampling of feet. Her eyes… Her living… moving… molten eyes. They never seemed to remain the same. It is through her eyes that I could read her thoughts, because her mind is silent to me.

I don't mind the quiet so much anymore. It's an annoyance at times because I want to know what she is thinking, but at the same time… The silence is relaxing. I am able to focus on only my thoughts, if we are alone, that is.

I refuse to let my mind delve too deeply into her smell or taste, because that is dangerous territory.

. . .

Sometime, over the Atlantic Ocean, while being consumed by Bella's memory, my mind subtly shifted to another face that was similar, but completely different at the same time. A face that I was leaving behind.

A pang of guilt throbbed uncomfortably in my chest. I hadn't given Maria any mind after hearing Bella's voice. I couldn't think about anything but her. I had to get to Bella.

How would Maria take my disappearance? I didn't have a number to contact her, I didn't even know where she lived. I just sort of always assumed she lived near that clearing.

It was for the best, though. There could never be anything between us. There _is_ nothing between us. Bella was and is the only one I love. She is my mate. Mate… Shastie… That was what Fin often thought about when it came to my relationship with Bella. Bella is my shastie and that sort of thing only came around once, especially for a vampire.

However, I still couldn't get Maria out of my mind. Was it simply because she did look so much like Bella? They weren't the same, though. Bella was soft and loving. Not to say Maria wasn't. Maria was… distracting. Nothing more.

I thought about the tears in her eyes and the last thought before she vanished from my sight. If she were in love with me, it was best to be done with it and let her get over me. No messy goodbyes.

It was like pulling off an allegorical Band-Aid. Yeah, it would hurt like hell, but it was quick and over with much sooner. So it was for the best.

I would never see her again, but what about Bella? Bella had a right to know she had a sister. I wasn't sure where Fin was or if he would return, but if he did, would he tell her about Maria?

. . .

I made it to JFK Airport a quarter after ten in the evening. Another plane was still unloading, so we were delayed for ten minutes. When we were finally released, I rushed at a human pace to the next terminal.

It seemed like it took far too long to take off, but in reality, it was only sixteen minutes.

The six-hour flight again was insufferably slow. I didn't think anymore on Maria, but solely focused on Bella.

When I finally landed in Seattle, I had all intention to run home, but found Esme there waiting.

"Edward! I am so glad you are back!" She squeezed her arms around me.

I searched the airport to locate Bella. Surely if they came, they would have brought Bella. "Is Bella here?"

Esme drew her brows in as sadness crept into her features. "She is at home… she…" Esme did not have to say anything else, I saw it all in her mind. I saw her. God, she is beautiful! I saw Rosalie spew her venom, causing my venom to race through my veins with anger. I would have to put Rosalie in her place! Then I saw Bella hear about Charlie and then fall. "She hasn't woken up yet, but she has been in a fit of sorts. Carlisle tried to revive her, but it's much like before. She will not wake and her temperature is very worrisome." Her last temperature reading was 108.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Esme wrung her hands as she worried for Bella. My chest constricted. That couldn't be good for her. Was that temperature normal for a Drake?

What was Fin's temperature? He ran hotter than a human, but I do not think that high. Would it matter though how hot a Drake is since Bella is half human? Surely, that temperature couldn't be good for her human half.

"We have to go." I didn't care about the few people in the airport. There was no keeping pretenses up. I just needed to be at Bella's side. I needed to see her and touch her.

Esme grabbed onto my shoulder and held me back. _'Edward… There is more.'_ We walked at a human pace until we left the airport, then we ran as if our lives depended on it.

. . .

Neither of us spoke while we ran. Esme did, however, fill me in on what had been happening while I was in Ireland.

McAlister hadn't been seen in the last month. Jacob's condition was continually deteriorating. There seemed to be disorganization in the Quileute pack, but it was stable enough for now. Their numbers had increased to involve a female and a boy. That was roughly two months ago.

Carlisle was the only one of us who was allowed on their land, because he was trying to help Jacob. There was an unspoken truce that revolved around Jacob's condition. If he didn't make it, I wondered if the treaty we forged decades ago would still stand. If Carlisle did manage to save his life, would that create bonds and make us allies?

It was a lot to think about, but all thoughts left my mind with the exception of one, Bella, when we made it home. I left Esme behind and ignored the thoughts that hovered thickly around the house. I followed her scent, which led me upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room. Slowly, I opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

The beating of her heart was music to my ears as her heavenly scent filled my nose. The monster inside of me purred in delight. I purred in delight too, but for a completely different reason. She was back. My heart, despite the fact that it was not beating, was bursting with joy.

I moved quickly as light to sit at her side. Her brow was creased and a small sob left her lips, but she remained asleep.

I gently touched her flaming cheek with my fingers. "Bella?" I was fairly certain her temperature had already risen well above 108.6 and didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Jus li tir." A soft whimper escaped her lips. Her head moved back and forth and then another whimper left her.

"Bella..." I laid down next to her. "Please come back to me. Please." I wrapped her safely in my arms. I would never leave her again – even if the world was falling apart around me – if she would just wake up.

I peppered kisses on his face and hair, hoping that maybe she could sense me here somehow. "Please, Bella…"

She didn't wake, but her stirrings seemed to calm.

"Edward?" Carlisle stood at the door I left open in my haste to get to Bella. He looked both sad and perplexed. "It's good to have you back home, son." His mind was dwelling on Jacob. He had just gotten back from seeing him. He didn't look like the same kid that had a crush on Bella all those months ago. Carlisle didn't know what was going on with him, but he had a theory that his wolf genes had some type of resilience to the venom, but not complete protection. His mind shifted though as he turned his attention to Bella. _'If we draw some blood, we may be able to see what is going on.'_

I untangled my arms from around her and sat up. Again, she did not wake. "Her fever is higher…" I tore my eyes away from her face and looked at Carlisle. "I don't know if this is normal for her Drake half, but it can't be good for her human half, can it? Can't you give her something?"

Carlisle sighed with frustration. "She isn't human, not completely Edward. If she were, she wouldn't still be breathing at this rate. It may break on its own, like it has done in the past." He shook his head, upset with himself. "I wish I knew the answers, but I am sure we can figure them out." He sighed again. I had never seen Carlisle so confused. Was this how normal parents dealt with a sick child?

Carlisle moved into the room and touched Bella's forehead and frowned. "Whatever is happening to her, it has already progressed from where it once was, at least from what I have witnessed. Perhaps if Jasper or Alice were here, we could know for sure."

All these years of medical school and training between Carlisle and myself, and we were useless. The only one who would have an inkling of an idea was gone and I hoped would be back soon. They had been gone for five months already. I hope they found some way to bring Alice back.

We needed Alice. With everything so uncertain right now, we needed a little clarity in where we needed to go and what we needed to do. Plus, I didn't even want to pathom what would happen if we lost her.

I nodded my head. "Let's draw the blood then." I trusted Carlisle. If anyone could sort everything, it was him. He had always done so in the past.

Carlisle nodded and blurred from sight. He was only gone a few scant seconds before he returned with some vials and a butterfly needle. "Can you handle being in here?" He studied my face. He knew she was my singer and he knew what that entailed.

I studied Bella's face for a long moment and then nodded my head. I could handle it.

It was only a few moments longer before Carlisle pushed the needle into Bella's arm. I stopped breathing all together and sealed my eyes shut. I wanted no temptation – including visual – as I tried to prepare myself, but nothing could have prepared me. I didn't smell it as much as I tasted it. It permeated and saturated the air, seeping into any and all nooks and crannies. The taste, undiluted by flesh, managed to penetrate into my mouth and settle on my tongue. It encompassed my mouth fully and sang a symphony of melody and harmony to the monster buried deep within me. My mind went blank with the exception of blood.

In a fraction of a second that it took Carlisle to pierce her skin, the tantalizing scent filled the room. In the other fraction of that same second, I tasted, smelled and wanted that which had such enticing blood. I snatched her body away from Carlisle. An instinct to possess my prey and protect it from other predators bombarded me.

I had to have it and did not want anyone else to have it. It called to me and promised pure satisfaction.

I held the body to me protectively, inhaling its savoring scent, as I growled at the competition in the room. I could see it in his eyes, his lust for the blood, It was mine though! I had to escape so I could feed privately… So I wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to snatch it away from me. I searched frantically for a way out while venom pooled in my mouth for the treat I held in my arms.

"Edward... Stop it… St-" It was a soft feminine whisper, but the words struck something within me. The words echoed in an endless loop in my mind, paralyzing me against the wall, still holding the body that burned against me. I wanted to sink my teeth into it and devour every bit of its blood. I wanted to possess that same warmth that the body had, and let it flow down my throat and course through my veins. But I couldn't move.

"Edward… overcome it. You can do it." Carlisle? His voice was strained, but it was him. My eyes focused on the man and he was no longer competition for food… he was my father. He looked a little stiff and haggard, but it was Carlisle.

I looked down at the limp body in my arms, a mess of brown hair with red streaks obscuring her face. The words echoed again, but this time, the voice rang clear in my mind. Bella's voice. "Bella!" I instantly stopped breathing as guilt and pain replaced most of the burning hunger. What had I done?

A hand touched me and I looked up to stare into Carlisle's eyes. "It's okay son. You didn't hurt her."

I looked down and could see blood coming from her arm. It called to me, threatening… begging me to lose control again, but I didn't dare breathe it in. Instead, I sealed my lips to keep the intruding taste out. It did little good, her scent still reveled on my tougue… the burning began to grow anew. I can't lose control! I can't.

"Son?" I looked up and stared into Carlisle's eyes again, trying to focus on anything but the burning. _'Go if you must.' _

Yes. I needed to go. Already, the burning was beginning to become too much. I handed her to Carlisle. He took her into his arms and I fled from the room. I fled from the house and out into the cold and dark morning air. I needed to quench this desire – to suffocate the burning need to not only drink, but to relish every drop of Bella's blood.

. . .

I sat several yards away from the house. I managed to drain two deer and a wolf before returning home. I couldn't bring myself to come any closer than I was, though. I was afraid to go back. No, afraid wasn't the right word. I was ashamed and angry at myself.

I should have been stronger. The monster that I had thought I locked away had gotten the better of me and I nearly killed her – snuffed her life out in a moment of lost control. I was a danger to her. All this time and I… _I _almost killed her.

"Son… Everything is okay. It happens to the best of us, but you came out of it." Carlisle approached me slowly. He only had understanding and love in his mind. I didn't deserve either.

"I would have killed her." After saying it, I knew it to be true. Once the lust came upon me, I didn't even know her anymore. She was just a shell that encased the very blood that acted as the siren's song to the monster deep inside – nearly impossible to resist.

"You didn't. You overcame it."

I looked at him incredulously. "No. I ran away and devoured everything I could get my hands on." I shook my head. Even now, sloshing with blood, the desire was still there. I still wanted her blood. "I don't know if I am strong enough…" I felt the sting of tears that would never form in my eyes. "God, I love her so much Carlisle. I would give her my life if I could, but it isn't enough." Why didn't Carlisle just let me die of the Influenza? This was a curse far crueler than death.

"Edward. You are. You know what her blood will do now and I have faith that you can handle it. Son, what you did, I have never seen another vampire do. You were fully in the mindset of a predator and switched back without shedding any blood. That is an amazing feat."

"This time… What about next time…?" I looked up at him in agony, hoping he had an answer; that he could tell me something that would make the guilt and craving go away so that I could just be with her.

Carlisle sighed. "It's a strong calling in her blood. It entrapped me as well, until I heard her words." I opened my eyes wide at him. I couldn't believe it, but his mind told me that it was true. "You heard them, too, and it stopped you as well."

"If it's hard for you to resist, how do you expect me to be able to?"

"Because I saw you while she was gone. I heard the desperation and the loss in your voice. I saw you in there with her. Edward… she needs someone." He moved his hand from my shoulder and looked to the house. "You need her."

I looked at him for a long moment, letting his words work their way through my mind. I did need her. Not only did I need her, I wanted to be with her. She was so much more than just my singer. She held my heart and made it beat. She brought life to my otherwise dead life. She was the breath that I should be breathing… She was my humanity that I had thought long lost. She _is_ my soul.

But her blood… Could I risk her life so callously under the excuse of loving her? If I truly loved her as much as I do, shouldn't I let her live the life Fin had sought for her? A life of normalcy? She would be better off without me.

Suddenly, the dark morning's silence shattered with a scream. It was Bella.

All thoughts of leaving quickly vanished. I didn't hesitate as I took off for the house. It only took a moment before I had my arms wrapped around her and I whispered into her ear. "Bella, it's okay." I felt the dampness on her skin. The fever finally broke.

She stiffened as her heart stuttered. Panic surged through me just as her heart thudded again and then sped to twice her normal rate. She threw her arms around me and clung to me as if I was the only thing keeping her afloat when in reality, it was her keeping me anchored. "Edward…" Her voice came out as a sob and I could smell the salt in her tears.

The tears smelled so good. I found myself inhaling her, but then stiffened and stopped breathing. I swallowed back the venom that had started to pool in my mouth. I can't hurt her… I won't hurt her! I won't let the monster win.

I ran my hand through her hair and rubbed small circles into her back. I took a weary breath. Although it stung my throat, I realized that I could do it. That somehow, I would find a way. I had to do it, for her, because Carlisle was right, she needed me. "I'm here Bella. Shh… You're back and safe**,** and that's all that matters. Everything will be alright now…" Everything had to be alright now.

**Bella's Point of View**

When does someone's death cross over from not being able to breathe to coping? What takes the pain of not seeing their face or hearing their voice away? How do you just accept that someone will never come back?

I couldn't accept the fact that Charlie was gone**,** because I should have been here.

Logic tried to reiterate to me that staying would have put Charlie in danger and gotten him killed, but my heart plagued me with one thought; I should have been there with him. I should have held his hand and told him I was sorry. I should have begged for his forgiveness.

I couldn't**,** though. He was already gone and he would never know that I didn't mean those nasty things I said. He would never know that I knew the truth now; that he was not my true father, but was and would always be my dad. He'd never know how much I need him now, more than I had ever needed him before.

David tried to ease the pain and guilt. It didn't help. I still felt like I was drowning in the misery.

Emmett attempted to make me laugh, but his jokes fell on deaf ears. I barely heard any of them.

Carlisle and Esme asked me to live with them, but I couldn't. I couldn't go home either, apparently. It was in the custody of the state or something of that manner.

It took a few days to get the house back and put into my name. First we had to claim the house legally. Edward and Carlisle did most of the work… I just showed up. I felt like I was in a fog just going through the motions. I know we had to contact a lawyer, someone by the name of Jenks. I wasn't sure if we went an entirely legal way of obtaining the house or if they just threw money at it, but I couldn't really find myself to care. Not this time. I just wanted the house back and they got it back for me.

. . .

Pain flushed through my chest when I stepped into the doorway leading into the house. It had been the first time since the day I discovered its vacancy. It had been painful then and it hadn't lessened any since.

The first few days home, I expected to see Charlie or hear the game on. At night, I woke several times thinking I heard the cruiser. Despite David and Edward's constant presence, it was strangely silent and lonely, but I couldn't let the house go. This house was everything I remembered about Charlie. Letting it go would be like letting go of him. I just couldn't do it.

. . .

I put my hand on Charlie's bedroom door. I hadn't been in there since I was… I actually don't ever remember going into Charlie's room. Probably before he and Renee split up. It felt forbearing to touch the doorknob, much less open the door.

I knew there was nothing in there, because all the contents of the house were removed when his Estate was opened to the state. Edward said it would take a few days to itemize the contents and get them turned over.

I had put off going into the room for a few days because I didn't think I could handle it, but I needed to do it. I had to get it in order so that David had a place to stay. He had been staying downstairs in the living room.

David couldn't bring himself to return to Faery, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. This was the first time he had ever been to Earth, so he had no one. We had bonded somehow over Felicia's death and I couldn't just turn him out into the cold. Instead, I offered him a place to stay.

I wasn't really being selfless in asking him to stay. I wanted him there because of his gift. It was selfish of me to put my bad feelings on David, but maybe he could make it a little more bearable.

I put my hand on the doorknob and started to turn it. Images of Charlie flooded my mind. I froze until I felt a cool hand on my arm. "Bella… it's okay. You don't have to do this now." His voice was music and it eased the rigidness from my body. I turned to look at Edward and he put his hands on either of my cheeks, swiping a thumb under each eye. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Worry was situated in Edward's eyes as he studied me. I nodded my head and pushed the images away. "Yeah, um… later."

. . .

I decided to put a lot of things off until _later._ It was just easier to put it off than to deal with it. I knew I would have to deal with everything eventually, but not right now. Right now I was just trying to keep from falling under the waves of despair.

Eventually, I realized I was going nowhere. I felt like I was just here, but not at the same time.

I couldn't return to normal because I didn't know what that was anymore. The reality I once perceived as my own was all an illusion. I was not Isabella Swan. I wasn't Bella. I didn't know McKenna. Who was I?

I was the girl who started a war; who couldn't do anything right. A girl with no family and… and… I was a curse. I will only hurt those around me. Charlie was already dead… I needed him.

I felt this overwhelming suffocation and found myself gasping for air practically all the time. David tried to keep up, but the agony was too much for him.

The only true comfort I found was in Edward's arms; his strong and immovable arms. It was in those arms that I found a little bit of myself. I felt like the old Bella – whoever that was – not the freak of nature.

Somewhere deep inside, I knew Edward couldn't stay with me all the time, but I hadn't turned him away. I knew he would need to feed, but couldn't bring myself to make him go.

I didn't want to be this broken thing that he needed to fix. I know they all thought it. The way they looked at me… like they were walking on eggshells. I don't know. Maybe they always did and I hadn't noticed. It just felt like they knew something I didn't and they were afraid to tell me, even Edward.

I was too afraid to ask. I didn't need anything else falling down on my shoulders.

. . .

"What about school?" Edward sat beside me, his tone casual. I knew he wasn't just being flippant about Charlie's death. Charlie died months ago to him… The shock had worn away. It was less than two weeks for me. "Do you want to return soon or wait for the next semester?"

I just shrugged. What importance did school hold for me now? It was inconsequential. I wouldn't be able to focus on the subjects, not with the vivid images of war and desolation consuming what little of myself that was not overwhelmed with guilt of what was to come and pain of Charlie's death.

"Would you like to go visit Esme and Carlisle?" He tried in a vain attempt to distract me. I shook my head and continued to look at nothing just beyond my bedroom door. I wished fervently that Charlie would walk by and poke his head in just to say, 'Hey**,** Kiddo.'

I needed him back. I needed something, anything from my old life that could make this swirling chaos stop. Everything was moving too fast and not moving at the same time. I wanted my old life back! I wanted to remember who I was! I… I…

I balled my fists as tears burned at the corners of my eyes.

I felt the bed shift and coolness engulf me. He pulled me into his side and kissed my head gently**,**** –** carefully. "We should get you out of this house. You haven't left since we got it back. Esme has been worried sick about you." I wasn't delusional enough to not hear the worry in his voice. I wanted to be normal, I really did. I just didn't know how anymore.

I burrowed my body deep into the coolness that Edward offered. Somehow, he numbed the pain and confusion somewhat and I wanted that numbness. "Rosalie hates me." I barely whispered.

Edward's chest vibrated with a growl. "She should not have spoken to you the way she did." He pulled away from me and tilted my head up to look at him. I looked into his nearly black eyes; he needed to feed. "No one blames you. She is just being petty and ridiculous." His lips thinned into a displeasing shape.

"But it is my fault…" The tears that had been forming finally burst from the rims of my eyes and traced cool paths down my inflamed cheeks. I should have never gone to Faery with Niamh. _I_ had made that choice… If I hadn't…

Pain seared through Edward's face as he pulled me into his chest again. "No. It wasn't. If we are going to lay blame on anyone, it is my fault."

There was something familiar in his tone of voice. It made my heart speed up and a panic caused my head to spin. Then I recognized the familiarity in his tone. It sounded too much like before; when he tried to convince me he was bad for me. Was he trying to leave me? Was I driving him away? I needed him. He couldn't leave! "No! I don't want you to say that. Charlie is gone. I… I can't lose you, too. So, no. You are not going to make this an excuse to leave me." I clung to him tighter, not that it would really make a difference. If he wanted to leave, I could not stop him.

"Leave you?" His chest shook with a silent chuckle. "Bella… I just got you back." He started to pat my hair down and pepper kisses on the crown of my head. "You have no idea… I went mad trying to find you for eight months. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Relief and guilt washed through my body at his words. Edward was pretty much all I had left, so I needed him. At the same time, he couldn't go on like this. It wasn't fair to him, but I couldn't tell him that. I just couldn't be alone. "Good…"

. . .

I woke up screaming and slapping at my body, still feeling the heat of the fire on my skin. I searched in the darkness for Edward, but couldn't see him. "Edward?" I all but whimpered before a sudden coolness chilled the phantom fire from my skin.

"Shh… I'm here Bella. I'm here." His lips touched my hair. I clung to him, my body trembling from the nightmare that wouldn't go away. He started to hum a song I had never heard before. It was soothing. I closed my eyes listening to the melody. The harmony was sad and then frantic. It was beautiful.

_I stood alone, nothing around me. Everything was black, but a beautiful melody filled the empty space. The beautifully woven notes wrapped around me like a quilt, easing away the fear and pain I felt. Strangely, I felt like I knew this place, but couldn't remember from where. I looked down and noticed I was completely nude, but it didn't bother me. I was alone._

_I was alone? The music died off as the fear slowly rolled back into the pit of my stomach. Why was I alone?_

"_Bella…" I turned to find Edward. He smiled at me, causing my heart to flutter. He was so beautiful and seemed to glimmer with an ethereal illumination. He was an angel. _

"_Edward!" I ran to him and crashed into his chest. In that same instant, he wrapped his arms around me as I did him. He tightened his grip and I tightened mine. It was as if we were trying to pull the other into ourselves – trying to become one._

"_My sweet, sweet Bella. You are the most important thing in my life." I pulled my face from his chest and looked up at him. He looked down at me and studied my face. It was then that I realized that his eyes weren't golden. They were the most startling green I had ever seen. It was like seeing the deep green algae under a crystal clear lake – unmarred by the imperfection of man. _

"_Edward… you're so…" I bit my bottom lip and looked down at his bare chest, realizing that Edward was nude. Then I remembered I was nude as well. My cheeks flushed with heat._

"_You make me feel… so human…" _

_I swallowed hard the only thought in my mind was that I needed to put clothes on._

"_We belong together." He moved one hand from around me and nudged my chin up. I stared into his eyes again. In that instant, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that my naked body rested against his. It didn't matter that we were surrounded by utter darkness. We were together and complete – whole in ourselves and with one another._

**Edward's Point of View**

In the days that followed after Bella's return, everyone tried to fall back into the norm, as close to it as possible. The truth of the matter remained, though; everything was completely different. Rosalie was more stand offish than before, which meant she was more of a pain than normal. Alice and Jasper were still gone.

We all tried to ignore the foreboding aspects of what all this meant for our future, but it was undeniable that everyone was on edge. Maybe if Alice were here, it would be different. She could ease our minds of the premonitions her last vision had cast upon us all.

I didn't know what to think about David, the Dryad who brought Bella back to Earth. He protected her – he was still very protective of her – which I respected. He didn't have romantic thoughts about Bella, something else I respected about him. He barely noticed her except for her emotions. His thoughts mostly revolved around a little girl, Felicia. It was through his mind that I saw a glimpse of this magical world that took Bella away from me. What I saw, I didn't like. He was homeless**,** though**,** and Bella invited him to stay with her. He stayed.

Despite everything that was going on, Bella was my biggest concern. The Bella that returned was not the same that had gone missing months ago. She seemed far more fragile. I wanted to wrap her up and keep her safe. I wanted to bring her back from the misery she suffered in, but she wasn't seeing me or anything around us. She was seeing Charlie and something I wasn't sure of. Perhaps she was still stuck in Faery, in memory at least.

Seeing her so broken often made me think of Maria. I hated the fact that it did. I had promised myself that I would not think about her. She was just a face and name that I should forget, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell Bella about Maria, really I did. The guilt was eating me up inside. I wanted to tell her that she had a sister and that she did still have family, but I couldn't. If I told her about Maria now, I would tell her about the kiss. I didn't want to upset her more than she already was. I will tell her, now just doesn't seem like the right time. She is in too much pain.

Her pain never seemed to let up, though. When she was awake, she barely spoke. She only looked at things longingly, like she was expecting something.

It didn't ease in her sleep, either. Time and time again, I found her frowning with a crease between her brows. Sometimes she would whimper, but she would not tell me what she dreamed of. I stayed with her and held her. It seemed to help to ease her nightmares away.

I tried to distract her mind just as much as I tried to distract mine. Nearly two weeks had passed and I could feel the control I had starting to slip. I needed to feed, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her. She clung to me in a way that made me believe that she would fall apart without me.

. . .

It was becoming too much. Each time I inhaled her scent, the thought of fresh, tantalizing, blood filling my mouth and exciting my taste buds, consumed me. I feared for Bella's safety, so when she finally fell asleep, I went to David. I saw in his dreams, he thought about the small girl again, whom I had learned was his sister. It seemed like a good dream, so I hesitated to wake him. Most of his waking thoughts were of sorrow or anger over losing his sister, so it seemed wrong to take away this glimpse of peace.

I had to hunt, though. If I didn't…

No. A moment of peace was not worth a lifetime of horror. I woke him and asked him to watch over Bella. He did not hesitate to agree. I knew he could sense her feelings and he would do what he needed to do to protect her. I had seen that much from my family's thoughts.

With Bella looked after, I ran out to satiate my hunger.

I didn't get any further than to the line of the woods when a scent stopped me. It was good, but it wasn't anything I had smelled before.

"She's truly something amazing, isn't she?" _'Bella.'_ A woman's sultry voice whispered from the trees. I turned my head quickly in the direction it came from and crouched in a defensive stance. "You aren't going to attack me." A woman nearly as tall as myself**,** walked from the tree line and lifted a brow as if to dare me. I narrowed my eyes, inciting a smile from her as she shook her head. She turned her attention away from me and looked to Bella's window. "She wasn't meant to be yours, though… not now…"

"Who are you?"

'_I am someone who came to try and set things right before they go horribly wrong… before it's completely irreparable.'_

She knew I was a mind reader? Who was this woman and what did she mean, Bella wasn't meant to be mine?

'_I am Lady Arianna and you, dear Edward, have completely altered everyone's destinies.'_

_. . ._

'_Bella and Jacob, they're soul mates. You only have one soul mate for all life times, so that living connection is instant and strong. It's like two magnets, pulling on each other, almost inescapable. But they are made for one another, so their union is perfection. Jacob's soul was designed for Bella's and hers for his.'_

I shook my head. That couldn't be right. If that were the case, Bella would have feelings for the boy. She didn't though, did she? She had claimed they were only friends.

Jacob had feelings for her, though...

That didn't matter, because Bella loved me and I loved her. We only saw one another, _we_ are soul mates.

Arianna looked at me sadly. As if reading my mind, she continued,_'What you and Bella have, isn't the bond of soul mates. It is something rarer and far more powerful. You and Bella are twin flames. Twin flames weren't designed to fit; they are truly the other half. The thing about twin flames_,_ though, only one is supposed to live on this plane at a time. Only when both are truly whole in themselves, will they be reunited with their other half. It's a connection as strong as the cosmos themselves. A twin flame can recognize one another instantly and the bond is instantaneous because that person is an extension of themselves. Bella is a part of you, just as you are a part of her.'_

"I don't understand what you are talking about. Soul mates… Twin flame…"

"A soul mate's purpose in life is to be a companion and to guide their mate. The guidance brings the mate ever closer to their true selves… to their twin. When their life on Earth is over… they reunite momentarily with their twin. If both of the twins are ready, then they fuse to live eternally together… if they aren't, the souls are reborn again. This happens again and again until they are whole within themselves. Sometimes it never happens.

"If we are twin flames, then maybe we are just ready to be together. Maybe this is the time that we reunite," I countered.

Arianna sighed. _'No. Only one twin flame is supposed to be on this plane. There are instances where twin flames are born while the other still exist – an anomaly, as it may be_,_ but never for long do they coexist. Because of this mutation of your body, your soul remains here. Never, in all the existence of man, has there been twin flames to reunite on Earth at the right time. Twin flames reunite in another plane, not on Earth. Once they reunite, they do not return to Earth because they are complete.'_

"I don't understand."

She started to question my intelligence because she kept having to repeat what she already said. _'Twin flames are a beautiful thing… but if brought together at the wrong time and place… such as Earth… Their beauty becomes deadly. They will destroy one another and everything around them just to stay together… So__**,**__ even though Bella is your twin flame, it doesn't mean you belong with her on this plain.' _

Destroy one another? Destroy everything around us? The images that I saw in Alice's vision came back to the forefront of my mind at a blinding speed. Everyone dying…

"Edward… Bella's destiny for this lifetime was not supposed to be you. Her destiny brought her to Jacob. In that future, she was happy. She would have had a family, three children: a little girl and two boys. Those children, along with your true destiny would have brought peace to all the different kinds: Earth, Haven and Faery. Even vampire and man would have co-existed in harmony." Arianna looked down sadly. "It was a beautiful future… But that future is getting dimmer and dimmer."

"My true destiny?"

Arianna smiled. _'Think about it Edward. You know who your soul mate is. You knew it when you met her, but denied it. You couldn't explain it, but you found yourself growing closer to her despite your efforts not to. She was made for you back when you were human… when you changed, she died. She was reborn to fit you again. That is the way of soul mates. They are made to fit one another. They help the other to grow and prepare to meet their twin on a heavenly plane.'_

Maria. It was the first name that popped into my head along with the image of her blushing cheeks when we kissed. "I don't understand**,** though. How…"

'_She was made for you for this life. She is in the image of your __twin flame. Your gift is taking thoughts from others… she plants them. She can block you, so you can't take her thoughts. But because you are able to take thoughts, you know your own. She cannot plant her own thoughts into you. You equalize each other, but together have something that could be great. Trust me… I've seen it. Meeting your soul mate completes a connection that is hard to fathom, but inescapable. Tell me, when you see Bella, you think about Maria, don't you?'_

Yes. "No. Look, I don't care what you say. Bella is my heart… my soul. She needs me and I won't leave her, never again."

An image of my weakness flashed in her mind. The monster that would always haunt me held Bella possessively… Ready to devour her with no remorse. It was different seeing it from another point of view. Harder. I wanted to rip the monster's head off and pulverize every inch of its body, but I couldn't, because I was that monster. I winced. There was a very real reason why I should leave… but I couldn't. Carlisle had been right. We both needed each other.

The images faded and Arianna sighed. "I thought you might say that. I had hoped that I could convince you…" She sighed again as she shook her head. "I know what you are feeling. I have seen the connection between you and Bella. You both cleave to one another, when one moves, so does the other. You two are unconsciously forging your own destinies... but be warned. Destinies can adapt to change... but people, they don't."

Destinies change, but people don't? What did that even mean?

Arianna lifted her arms. Water bubbled up from the damp soil and began to wrap around her. My mind flashed back for a moment to Nahla. "You still have time to change your mind, but if you don't… When the time comes... When the whole world is burning and it's just you and Bella in the center of it all... _When no one can save you…_You will have to make a choice..."

I knitted my brows, confused. "What choice?"

Arianna smiled sadly as her form began to dissipate into the water. "When the time comes... You'll know," and then she was gone as the water fell to the ground in a puddle.

I studied that water for some time, trying to convince myself I had just imagined the woman. First I had to convince myself that vampires could imagine things.

"Lady Arianna has a way of making us all feel that way." David's voice made me spin around to face him. I had been so distracted with the woman I hadn't heard David's presence.

Suddenly, I felt like I was caught with my trousers down – like my shame was laying bare for all to see. It was absurd to feel that way, especially since I had done nothing wrong and most of our conversation took place in my mind. "So, you know her?"

David nodded as he seemed to study me. I opened my mouth to say something when a scream came from the house. Whatever words I was about to say to David were forgotten in an instant as I sped into the house.

She sobbed as she searched for me and I took her into my arms. I caressed her and hummed, trying to comfort her. The melody I hummed had started in my head months ago when I first sat with Bella in the cafeteria. It was a lullaby of sorts inspired by Bella. It only took moments before she was sleeping.

I pulled the blanket between us, to keep her warm, but I kept my arms wrapped around her. While she slept, I finished her lullaby and started to think of what Lady Arianna said. She had to be wrong. When Bella and I are together, I feel human or that I could be human. She makes me want to be better. How could that equate to being something bad or destruction of any type?

"I love you, Edward." She whispered in her sleep.

I tightened my arms slightly around her and kissed her head. "I love you more than you will ever know."

**Bella's Point of View**

Later came sooner than I wanted… Edward had to go hunt. He had put it off for days, claiming he was fine. _I_ put it off for days because I was selfish. The black in his eyes told the truth though**,** and in the end**, **I had to lie and say I was fine with him going. In reality, I wanted to cling to him and beg him not to leave me. It made me sick. This wasn't me.

When had I turned into this needy person? I've been home for sixteen days and somehow have become this completely different girl. I couldn't rise above the ache in my heart that was Charlie or the fear that was Edward's disappearance. Why did I have this overbearing feeling that he would leave? He said he didn't want to leave and had proven he didn't by staying with me. Why**,** then**,** did I feel this?

As soon as he left, I felt utterly alone despite the fact that I truly wasn't. David was here. He'd been here since the beginning, but kept to himself mostly. He had his own demons to work out. His father allowed Felicia, his own daughter, to be killed. I still winced when I thought about her. Her face plagued my nightmares, as did most of Faery. When I first got there with Niamh, it was like a fairytale, beauty everywhere you turned. Then the fairytale turned into a horror story. It started with the man who took Niamh away, then the two Drakes in the forest who killed Felicia, the screaming in pain as fire devoured men and women and the trees switching back and forth, pulling flesh away from bone.

I found myself on my knees dry heaving on the ground from the memory. My stomach was empty, but the convulsion still claimed my body, burning my eyes and face. I had been able to tune out the gruesomeness of the war when David held my hand and led me away, but now it came back to me full force.

I didn't hear Edward come into the room, only felt his cold arms wrap around me and lift me into his chest. He moved to the bed and sat down turning me in his lap so that he could see me. I couldn't face him just yet, so I buried my face into his cool shoulder, letting it soothe away the burning in my cheeks. He tightened his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella… I'm sorry I left. I…"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault… You… You have to eat."

Edward grew silent. It was my fault. I shouldn't be so reliant on his presence. I should be able to stand on my own. Why couldn't I?

He ran his fingers through my hair and whispered to me. "Please let me in. Maybe if you get it out… maybe?"

I didn't say anything, only tightened my grip as I tried unsuccessfully to push the memories away.

_Blood and burning flesh filled the increasingly darkening air. The smoke blotted out the little sunlight the trees allowed to filter through their whipping __canopies. _

_The only thing that seemed to drown out the screams of agony was the sound of a hissing fire and the eerie sound the trees made as they lashed at their victims. _

_I noticed an older man with just a hint of gray in his hair standing in the mist of other bodies. He had a flame brandished in his hands. It was strange how vacant his eyes seemed. Maybe it was just the scenario that surrounded him, but it was like seeing into a hollow pit that went on forever. He threw his flame, striking a girl._

_The girl looked to be my age, with brown hair. After the fire plunged into her chest, the girl ran at us, screaming. The fire worked quickly, devouring her clothes and licking up her body. It was like the flame was a living thing trying to absorb the girl into itself. She peeled at her burning flesh, as if trying to claw the fire off. _

_I felt numb to it until she ran into me, knocking me away from David. That was when the false sense of security I felt with David faded away and I came face to face with the stark reality that people were killing and dying around me. _

_The girl clung to me, torment in her eyes as she screamed in agony. I tried to push her off of me, afraid of burning with her. Suddenly, her screams ceased as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her fingers released their death grip on my arms and she fell to the ground with a thump. Her body was still burning, but her life was gone. _

_I fell to the ground and gasped for air. I felt like I was suffocating until I noticed that the flames were not just coming from the mound of dead flesh in front of me, but from myself. I started to scream too and slapped at the flames that burned away at my clothes. _

_I could feel the heat of it, but more than that, I felt the same terror that the girl had. _

_Stop, drop and roll. It echoed dimly in my mind, but another set of words – unfamiliar in origin, but familiar to my memory – lulled the fear. 'Huusha mmphaadi.' _

_A sudden breeze circled around my body, bringing a sense of tranquility that should not exist at a moment like this. It was calming and soothing. Before I realized it, I was standing with my face stretched towards the heavens. I was alone in my own little bubble of peace. "Are you okay?" David's voice burst the bubble and broke me from my peace. The crushing reality quickly pushed all the tranquility I felt away. I slapped at my shirt remembering the fire, but there was nothing there but singed fabric. I looked at David confused. _

_He looked at me curiously too, as if trying to figure out what was wrong with me. What _was_ wrong with me? As if he saw something that made up his mind that I, myself, could not figure out, his eyes filled with determination. _

_He grabbed my hand. His hand was wet and it was then that I realized he no longer had Felicia in his blood stained arms._

"I… I can't…" I whispered into his neck. "Just… please don't leave me."

"Bella… I'm not leaving you." There seemed something different in his voice, but there was sincerity. He lifted his head and laid his chin gently on top of mine. "I love you… you are the most important thing in my life. I couldn't survive without you… I wouldn't."

. . .

The gold of Edward's eyes only lasted a few days. They slowly darkened until they became the impenetrable black. I couldn't ask for him to starve himself again because of me. I convinced him that I would be okay because David was here. I wasn't technically alone and could handle him being gone for a few hours. At least that is what I told Edward.

Edward seemed a little uneasy around David. I hadn't noticed it before, but then again, I hadn't noticed a lot of things before.

He finally agreed to go. I could do this. I just had to stay busy. If idle hands were the devil's playground, than idle minds was the equivalent of Disneyland.

I could stay busy. I made lunch for David and myself. I wasn't very hungry, so after a few nibbles, I set forth to occupy my time some more, which involved a lot of cleaning. Against fervent protesting, David helped.

He started in the bathroom. It didn't seem like an easy chore for him, but there was a set determination in the line of his jaw. I finally gave up and let him do it. Downstairs had plenty that I could work on.

I dusted and vacuumed. I polished and wiped. After a couple of hours, I found myself looking at Charlie's old and worn recliner. I stood in the doorway many times and just looked at it since its return. That was Charlie's favorite spot.

I hadn't been able to bring myself to sit**—**or allow anyone else to sit**—**in the chair, so I wasn't sure what propelled me into approaching it.

I rubbed my hands along the top of the chair, feeling the course fabric. It was probably soft and plush at one point, but the constant use of it had mashed the stuffing in. The oils from Charlie's skin had hardened the fabric, too. It smelled so much like him.

It's funny. I had never really put much thought into how he smelled. It was very male – musky – but it also had a hint of something else… Cinnamon maybe. No. That wasn't it.

I put my nose closer to the fabric and inhaled. I was transported to a time when Charlie sat in this chair. One arm behind his head, the other stretched out with the remote in hand. His awkward smile as he asked if I wanted to watch something else on the television besides sports. He did that often, tried to make me comfortable despite his own awkwardness. I had always thought I inherited my awkwardness from him. I guess I didn't.

I snapped back to the present as tears formed in my eyes. I pushed them back and decided that I couldn't place my finger on the right scent.

It was definitely a sweet spice, though. Why did he have a hint of spice to his scent? He wasn't a baker. His idea of cooking was ordering pizza or going to the diner.

I walked around the recliner and looked at the lumpy seat. All the years of plopping down in it had disfigured the cushion. The wood inside was probably warped, too. I touched the seat and pushed down, feeling the spring crunch rustically.

I don't know why I decided to sit in it, but I did. Again, I was in another time. It was after the baseball game. Charlie had been sitting in this chair when I barged in. He was sitting in this very spot before I crushed him. That is what I had done. I crushed him with the same words that Renee had crushed him with. Those very words echoed deafeningly in my mind. The pain that ensued was overwhelming. He was gone and would never come back. He died believing I didn't want to be with him.

I pulled my legs onto the chair, balling up into myself as the tears fell down my cheeks. I was seventeen… eighteen… I don't know anymore. I did know that I wasn't ready though. I wasn't ready to be without my dad. I wasn't ready to face the future. I wasn't ready to be alone. I couldn't do it. I just wasn't strong enough.

"Bella?" His soft voice startled me, causing me to nearly tumble out of the chair.

I swiped at my face with my sleeves before lifting my head to the doorway. "Hey**,** David… I uh…" I stood quickly and went to pass him, avoiding eye contact as I went, to make my way into the kitchen. I had allowed my mind to wonder and it brought me to the places I didn't want to be.

I didn't make it past him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. He didn't say anything. He only held onto me so tightly that it was hard to breathe, but I didn't push him away. I felt comforted in his arms. Before I realized it, I was crying into his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles into my back.

It was times like this that I wished Edward weren't a vampire. If he were human, I could feed him. I could stay with him while he ate. He was a vampire, though, and had to hunt far enough away from me that he couldn't smell me. Which, for me, meant too far.

I hiccupped as I started to pull away from him, until I felt a shudder run through his body. I realized that he too was crying. I tightened my arms around him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

David shook his head. "No. I am sorry." He pulled away and lowered his face. "I had been pushing it back for so long… it just came out. I tried to give you comfort, but…"

This was a conundrum. I wasn't sure if my pain had caused David's or if David's had caused mine. It didn't matter, because the true fact of it was that we were both grieving.

I wiped the tears from my cheek and laughed humorlessly. "We're both a mess, aren't we?"

David lifted his eyes to me and I could see the redness that tears had left behind. It caused another ache in me. I felt his pain and he felt mine, not because of his empathy but because we related to one another. He nodded slightly. "Yeah. Where's a Nymph when you need one." He too chuckled humorlessly.

. . .

As the days meandered on, things became easier. Not better, just easier. I could breathe without feeling like the whole world was crushing in on me. Finally confronting the fact that Charlie is gone and that I couldn't go on tiptoeing around it eased the burden.

Edward seemed different… more hesitant around me. It made the feeling that he would leave flare up, but I had to trust him. He said he wouldn't leave me. He says he loves me and I believe him. He could have moved on months ago, but didn't. He looked for me; that meant something, right?

Was I wrong in making him stay? On some level, I knew it was manipulation, but it really didn't feel like it. It was, though. I knew he felt guilty leaving me, yet I didn't try to ease it. Instead, I said nothing so that he wouldn't leave me. I had already affected his hunting… starving him. Who does that to someone they love? How had I gotten to be so selfish? Even acknowledging the selfishness I had towards Edward didn't alter my mind set. Despite the agreement that he would hunt every few days, I wanted him with me. I resented that vampire nature that tore him away from me twice a week.

Funny**.** Edward once said he was the selfish creature… how wrong he was.

In an effort to distract my mind when Edward stepped out to hunt, David and I bonded over chocolate chip cookies and stories. It was a healing process of sorts. I told him stories of my visits to Forks while I was a child. Looking back, it wasn't as bad as I had thought it to be. There were years that I hadn't seen Charlie at all**,** though. Years that Renee had kept moving me from place to place on a whim. It was no wonder I never had a sense of belonging, well despite not being human.

David told me stories of Felicia. She was six, but a very rambunctious six year old. Her loose ability to control her power had gotten them in several jams. It was obvious by his stories that he loved Felicia. I barely knew her and yet she had a permanent spot in my heart that was forged with both guilt and regret. She didn't deserve to die. She didn't deserve the destiny she unwillingly entered into. David didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve it.

My mind drifted against my will back to Faery.

_So many screams filled the air. It deafened my thoughts and my fear. I could only follow behind David as he led me away from the slaughter. That was what it truly was. Blood saturated the ground… Death hung in the air in a suffocating way. _

_Even as David pulled me into the cave and the screams became muffled, I felt like I couldn't breathe. The light slowly diminished until we were in complete darkness. The feeling of not being able to breathe intensified. _

_Then he released my hand. I felt blindly in the dark as I tried to gasp for air. The sounds above me, still muffled, brought back the horrible images of what was currently happening._

_A calming sensation tickled at my mind, but the panic wouldn't lessen. I stepped back, trying to leave the confines of the ground. Instead, I stumbled over something and then met up with solidness behind me. _

"_You're safe." His soft voice echoed hollowly and then I felt his hand take mine again. "No harm will come to you down here." Then a noise echoed and light flickered to life. _

_I felt myself heave forward, closer to the small flame that lit David's face, before conscious thought directed me to. Half his downturned face was smeared with a dark color. I didn't have to get a good look to know what it was because the smell already told me it was blood. He turned and walked away. I kept close to him. _

_When he stopped, light suddenly traveled the length of a tunnel we were in, filling it with a muted __glow__. He pulled the wood he held in his hand away from a crevice in the wall that now held the flame and dropped it to the ground. It flickered and then died out. _

_He turned back to me, his eyes mourning. I looked down at the dirt under my feet. What could I possibly say? Sorry I got your sister killed? It just didn't seem like enough. _

_He walked past me and then knelt. He lifted Felicia's lifeless body back into his arms. Then my stomach felt like it would betray me, only I didn't have anything in it. What I stumbled over was Felicia's body. My head started to spin until a calm tugged at the unease. _

_He started down the long corridor. He didn't say to follow, but I felt compelled to. _

_The tunnel led to an opening that shone __brightly. He stopped at the opening until I caught up. My breath caught in my throat at the beauty I beheld. It was a city, entombed in the ground. The structures looked to be etched from white stone of some sort. Marble, maybe. _

_It was a whole other world down here. I looked to him with wide eyes. "Is this where you live?"_

_He didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed at the largest of the structures. He pulled Felicia's body closer to his chest and then started down a long stairwell. _

_As we stepped into the city, I noticed it looked deserted, but I could see small round faces peer out of the windows. Children. Each set of small brown eyes looked frightened. Even down here, I could swear I heard the screaming. Probably not really. More than likely, it was just etched into my mind so vividly, that I could still hear it._

_We walked to the large structure. The doors opened wide and David continued in. I matched his steps, looking at everything around me, numb and cold. My clothes were in disarray and allowed the ground__**'**__s coolness to seep unabated into my skin. _

_A shiver ran down my spine as David led us into a large room. It was a throne room. _

"_David!" A woman sobbed as she dashed away from the throne and tried to embrace him. David shrugged her away and continued to walk to the thrones. A white haired man that looked very much like David stared unblinking at him. _

"_I hope you are pleased. You're war has been started." The venom in his voice made a chill __**–**__ that had nothing to do with coolness in the air __**–**__ run down my spine. He laid Felicia's body down at the man's feet. _

"_Felicia…" The woman moved toward the body. She touched Felicia's face and sobbed. _

"_It was not without provocation." He looked down at Felicia, a moment of sorrow passing his eyes, but then nothing. No tears, no frown… no emotion at all. "Why have you brought a stranger into our mist?"_

_David shook his head. "Without provocation?" He clenched his fists. "You saw it and let her die!" His voice cracked as his body shook. "You could have stopped it!"_

"_What are you saying David? If we had known… Oh__**,**__ Felicia…" The woman's voice cracked as she pulled Felicia's body into her arms and rocked her back and forth, letting her tears soak into Felicia's singed hair._

_David looked toward the woman for a moment. I felt a moment of pain and sorrow. Then those emotions faded as he turned back to the man. "There is nothing that happens in the forest that he doesn't see." Again, venom was laced in every word he uttered._

_The man stood up abruptly. "You both know the laws of the forest! She broke the law by speaking to her." He glared at me. A sudden fear began to suffocate me. "Now you bring her here! Outsiders are forbidden!" _

_A pain of fear tightened every muscle in my body, constricting my airways. This very moment, I knew it was possible to die of fear._

"_Stop it!" David yelled, his voice reverberating off the cavernous walls. "She was six years old! She had no concept of laws!" A sob escaped his chest again, causing the woman to flinch as she looked up at David teary eyed. "She was your daughter!" I didn't have to see David to know he had to be crying. I could hear it in his voice and see it in the shutter of his body. I could feel it in my emotions. The pain of loss abruptly cutting off the fear. _

"_She was a foolish child." The man turned his back on us. The woman's eyes widened as she turned her head towards the man. _

"_No. You are a foolish king." With that, he turned to walk away, but came face and face with me. His eyes gazed into mine and I wanted to go to him and pull him into my arms. _

"_David, no!" The woman's head snapped back towards us. "Don't go! Damek! Tell him it isn't true!" The woman, David's mother, nearly begged to the king as she continued to cradle Felicia to her chest._

_The man grunted, but did not turn to face us._

_David kept his eyes on mine as if somehow finding strength there. "From this moment forth, I am no longer your son."_

_Pain stabbed through my heart. David stepped forward and took my hand, causing the pain to dull slightly. I followed him without question again. The king did not utter another word and I wasn't sure if he even turned to see his son walk away. All that I heard as we left was the woman crying. She now mourned the loss of a daughter and a son. _

_At the sound of her sobs, I looked into myself. I wasn't sure what I was feeling anymore or what were my feelings or someone else's. Fear, anger, grief… where did their pain end and mine begin? _

None of us deserved that fate. There were too many innocent bystanders.

**Edward's Point of View**

With the interruption of my hunting from Lady Arianna, I did not get to feed. The burning became all-consuming. It took everything I had to keep from breathing. I had to hunt, but as soon as I stepped out of the house, I wanted to turn around and walk back in. Part of that desire was the singing in her blood. Most of the desire, however, was that I didn't want to leave Bella. I hated having her out of my sight because a dreadful thought consumed my mind. What if something happened and she went missing again?

It was probably asinine to think like that, but it seemed inevitable that trouble would find Bella. I, personally, could be counted among that trouble. I wasn't diluted enough to think I had overcome the animalistic instincts… that I wasn't any danger to Bella. I was probably the worst kind of danger to her. She trusted me whole-heartedly, against my wishes.

All it took was one little slip**,** and yet I was foolish enough to push my limits far beyond what was safe. Night after night of holding her, letting my hunger grow… It was a disaster waiting to happen. Bella said she would be fine with my absence, but I saw it in her eyes. She needed me.

I rushed into the woods and fed from the small scavengers that littered the woods near the house: raccoons, possums and rabbits until I had my fill. It left a bad taste in my mouth, but it was better than the consequences of not feeding at all.

While I fed, I wondered if Bella and David interacted with one another. What did they talk about?

Again, I wondered exactly how much David had heard from Lady Arianna. I tried to listen into his mind, but he hadn't thought back on that night.

What if he had already said something to Bella? No. If he had, surely he would have had thoughts about it.

I need to tell Bella. It would be best coming from me. Then again, I didn't really know the woman and she could be a fraud. If she were meant for Jacob, she would have chosen him months ago.

My mind traveled back the stretch of time to that day in the forest. I had felt the pangs of jealousy. It wasn't solely for the crush Jacob had for Bella, but because I saw how carefree and happy Bella was with him. He made her laugh and smile. It seemed so easy between them – natural.

It wasn't the same when we were together. We had to be cautious. I couldn't follow what human instincts I had because the monster would view it as a weakness – a chink in my armor – and try to capitalize on it.

I would never forgive myself – I would never live long enough to forgive myself – if I ever hurt her. Wasn't it inevitable though? If we remained on this course, wouldn't I end up hurting her? It would be some accident, panic, lust, hunger… The possibilities of what could egg me over the edge seemed limitless. I was bad for her.

But she needed me.

. . .

When I made it back to Bella, the guilt consumed me all over again. Bella was on the floor, dry heaving. Her whole body trembled as tears fell silently to the ground.

I lifted her into my arms and sat down on the bed. She didn't waste any time in turning and holding me. I had hurt her again. "Bella… I'm sorry I left. I…"

She shook her head and tried to alleviate the guilt, but it didn't work. It was because I left her that she needed me so much. If I had went with my instinct to stay with Bella eight months ago, she would have never been taken. I would have protected her.

Whatever happened in Faery would have never happened and she wouldn't be so broken. Maybe, if she talked about it, she would be better.

She wouldn't speak of it, though. Instead, she only clung to me tighter and I to her.

. . .

I couldn't get Lady Arianna out of my head. Was I truly being so selfish as to risk Bella's happiness? I was already risking her life.

Was I stealing away a future of happiness? How could that be possible? Although we didn't know exactly what was happening to Jacob… it was obvious that he was deteriorating. The boy was too stubborn to just lay back and rest. He had only aggravated whatever his situation was each time he phased.

He only proved that he couldn't control his temper. How could Bella possibly be safe enough with someone so unstable to possibly be happy with him?

What cruel and twisted fate brought Bella into a destiny with either of us? On one hand, you had a man who could kill her in a fit of anger. On the other, a man who could kill her in a moment of hunger. Both could bring harm to her in a moment of passion. Was I truly any better for Bella than Jacob?

. . .

I was able to manage the burning thirst by hunting twice a week. On Tuesdays I hunted just enough to keep the burning down to a minimal. It usually consisted of bland herbivores or foul scavengers, but it did the trick. It made the burning more tolerable and allowed me to stay near Bella.

Early on Fridays, before the sun is even up, I went further into the forest with either Emmett or Carlisle to truly quench my thirst. Carnivores satiated this vile thirst for longer.

"How is everything at home?" I asked Emmett as he finished burying the grizzly bear he managed to wake from its hibernation. It was his favorite meal, a cranky bear.

He shrugged. "About the same." He sighed, his mind revolving around Rosalie for a moment. "Still no word on McAlister. I think he left town, personally."

"Yeah?" I didn't like not knowing where McAlister was. He had a thing for Drake essence and from what Fin said, Bella's essence was probably the strongest he has ever felt. Her blood was able to snare both myself and Carlisle. When you added the mere fact that trouble seemed to hover around Bella like a dark cloud, it seemed only a matter of time before McAlister discovered her.

Emmett shrugged noncommittally. "It's not in his best interest to stay." If he were any other vampire, I would agree with Emmett. However, he wasn't just any other vampire. He had already bested a family of vampires and a pack of wolves several times. Granted, if Alice or I were here, I don't believe it would have been so easy for him.

"Just doesn't seem like the type of guy to give up out of the blue on something." I wondered what he could possibly find appealing with the pack's blood. It smelled horrendous.

"So you think he is planning something?"

"I don't know. If I had been here, I would know what he was up to." Instead I was in Ireland fraternizing with Maria. Yet another reason to disassociate myself from her memory.

Well, that wasn't fair to her. It wasn't Maria's fault that I stayed there. Nothing would have pulled me away from that clearing, except Bella.

I suddenly wanted to scream. It was like two different parts of my mind warring with one another. One that wanted to burn the image of Maria out of my mind. The other constantly came to her defense. It was infuriating!

"You had to be there. Everyone understands." Emmett's declaration snapped me from my inner turmoil back to reality.

"Everyone?" I turned my head slightly to look up at Emmett. He knew whom I was really referring to.

"Rosalie…" Emmett Sighed. "I think she understood, too. It's just a little more complicated with her." Emmett's mind flashed to a sobbing Rosalie in his arms. It took me back for a moment. This Rosalie wasn't the one I knew. The Rosalie I knew, although loyal when it came to her family, was shallow and indestructible. This Rosalie was vulnerable and hurting. "I don't believe she really hates Bella as much as she would like us to think. I think she is just clinging onto something… Denial, maybe…" Emmett scrunched up his brows, trying to figure it out.

"She's changing." I said, feeling confused. Vampires don't change often and usually only when they meet their mate. Rosalie had softened when she brought Emmett home. She had changed. Could we have been wrong? Was it possible that we could change multiple times? Were we more fickle – more human – than we thought?

Emmett looked down at me, his eyes telling me he had thought just as much. "I think that's why she won't come around you." He shook his head. "I don't think she wants anyone in her head right now. She will probably avoid Jasper too when he gets home." A sigh slipped from his lips as he let his shoulders sag. "She has been keeping me at a distance. If I try to help, she snaps, but I can't just pretend something isn't happening, right?" He looked at me both perplexed and expectant.

I smiled and nudged him with my shoulder. "Change isn't easy to accept." I chuckled slightly. "I ran away to Alaska to avoid it, remember?" I looked up to the overcast December sky. "When she accepts it, I am sure everything will -"

My phone buzzed cutting my words off. Esme's name lit up the darkness that surrounded us. I flipped the phone open and before I could utter a greeting, her words hurried over the line.

_'Edward, they're home! You and Emmett need to come home quickly. Carlisle is on his way alr—oh. He just got here. Please hurry.'_

The phone went silent. They're home... That could only mean Jasper and Alice. A bubbling of excitement started to form, but then just as quickly fizzled out. Esme sounded frantic, did that mean something was wrong? Were they unsuccessful?

'_What was that about__?__' _Emmett silently asked me. Instead of answering, we both sprung forward toward home.

. . .

Morning's light was just filtering through the heavy canopy of clouds as we approached the house. The door opened and Jasper blurred into sight, followed by Carlisle and Esme. Alice walked out at a human pace, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched in our direction. It was different than usual. Her face looked almost unsure, like she was looking for us. Recognition blossomed on her face when we passed through the shadow of the forest. The only thought that passed through her head was, _'I'm okay.'_ Astonishment, surprise, confusion and fear flitted through the other's minds.

A smile plastered itself on my face. Alice and Jasper were back and okay. We were all together and maybe now we could all…

I stopped suddenly, bringing Emmett to a sudden stop as well. "What's up bro?" Emmett looked to the house and then back at me. The realization hit him shortly after it did me. Alice is alive. Not just awake, but living and breathing. I suddenly felt paralyzed. With what, I wasn't sure. Was it fear? Shock**,** maybe?

Alice's small smile became strained as indignation entered her eyes. _'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't just stand there! All of you are making me feel like some kind of pariah!'_

I didn't react as quickly as I normally would. I was surprised. That was as good as a word as any other. What exactly happened to Alice? How did this happen?

Then a spring of hope bubbled up inside of me. If Alice was human now… Could I become human? If I were human… I wouldn't hurt Bella. I wouldn't have to worry about killing her. I could be everything she deserved.

"Come on. Looks like we have a new little human in our mist." Emmett said it jokingly, but even his mind was perplexed with this new development. He also wondered where Rosalie was and if she knew.

We erased the scant twenty feet that was between us. The voices in my head – none really directed towards me – left me feeling exasperated.

"Would someone please say something?" Alice finally broke the physical silence.

"Well, what we are all wondering is, how in the world are you human? How did this happen?" I gestured to her.

She shrugged. "I am not really sure of the mechanics of it, but once Fin wakes up, maybe he can tell us how it worked. He helped do it after all."

Fin helped to change Alice? Why hadn't Fin ever mentioned that he could do that?

"But you are okay, right dear?" Esme placed her hand on Alice's shoulder tentatively, but as gentle as a brush of air.

Alice smiled and then frowned. "Well… I _am_ starving… but other than that… I think so." She shrugged. "This is all very new to me…" Then as if she remembered something, she turned to me and pounced. "What about Bella!" Her voice became urgent. "Is she okay?"

I looked to Esme, who shook her head. They hadn't told them anything yet.

I tried to change the subject, because that topic would take time and there were other things to discuss. "Fin is sleeping?"

"Unconscious, actually." Jasper kept his distance. Alice looked to him with a longing in her eyes. Suddenly, I sympathized for Jasper more than I had ever done so before. He had the hardest time with human blood. This wasn't the lifestyle he choose for himself**,** per say. He entered into it because of Alice. Now that Alice was human… He feared that the call of her blood would be too much. He feared he would kill her. "We came back in a way that didn't settle well with him." He smiled a crooked smile before continuing. "We used a water portal. It pretty much drained him."

"Don't try to change the subject!" Alice bounced on her toes, trying to make herself bigger – to be noticed. Being human, she felt smaller.

"Bella is okay." She was alive and breathing. She was even becoming more functional. I really needed to get back to her. She would be waking up soon.

Alice narrowed her dark brown eyes at me. "I want to see her." She folded her arms across her chest as her heart rate quickened. _'I know you all are keeping something from me.'_ She dared me with her eyes to claim the contrary.

"Alice… Bella has been through a lot." Carlisle began but I shook my head.

"That is a good idea. I think you are just the person she needs to see." I smiled. If anyone could bring Bella back, it was Alice, especially as she is now. Alice would serve both as a distraction as well as help her heal in a way that perhaps I couldn't. "But I want to bring her here. She needs to get out of the house and this may be the incentive she needs."

Alice's brows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean?" Panic took over her again, causing her heart to race again. "What's wrong with Bella?"

A calm washed over us all. "It would appear we have a lot to catch up on." Jasper said gently. "Edward, perhaps you could go and retrieve Bella while we catch up with what has been happening here."

"I want to go**,** too." Alice stepped closer to me. _'I am going.'_

"Look Alice. This is very important. You cannot come. If you do, there is no coaxing her out of the house."

"No. I can get her to come out. I can."

"Please Alice…" I closed my eyes and put my hand to my forehead. Squeezing the bridge of my nose, I sighed. There was really no point in arguing with Alice. When she had her mind made up, there was no being denied.

'_I love her too, you know.' _

I opened my eyes and gazed into her determined dark brown eyes. "I know you love her."

Esme wrapped her arm around Carlisle and looked up at him. He looked down at her and they both agreed that they too loved Bella. It made warmth, which should not be present, radiate through my heart. My family had accepted Bella so thoroughly into the family. I looked to Emmett as he again wondered where Rosalie was. Well most of my family had accepted Bella.

"Go ahead**,** son." Carlisle nodded to me and then looked to Alice. "I think Jasper is right. We should discuss everything that has been happening."

. . .

I ran back to Bella's house hoping this plan would work. I knew this was probably pushing Bella when I suggested it, but I hated to see her so miserable. The constant pain in her eyes. I wanted Bella to know happiness again. I didn't want her to just be getting by. I didn't want her to just exist… I wanted her to have a life and be happy.

The words echoed in my mind, but in a voice that wasn't my own. It was months ago that Fin had told Niamh the exact same thing.

Suddenly, a strong stench stopped me in my tracks. It was like slamming into a steel wall, I couldn't move. It was more horrendous than the wolves I encountered decades ago. Then, just as quickly as it came, the stench disappeared.

I shook my head, feeling slightly disoriented. Then I looked up to the sky and felt even more disoriented. The lighting was all wrong. It looked to be about noon rather than dawn. That meant time had gone by… Hours. What had just happened?

Then my mind screamed his name as my venom started to race through my body. McAlister! It had to be him. The way Carlisle had explained his ability, it matched. Simultaneously as my mind made the connection, I took off at a speed that pushed my limits. The stench was too close to Bella. Had he been here while I was gone?

My heart felt like it was tearing into pieces. I should have never left her! I knew I shouldn't have and yet…

Wait. David was there. Maybe…

Then I thought about how McAlister had bested Emmett and the wolves as they fought. David would not have been able to fend him off. He was probably dead, which left Bella defenseless or worse.

I didn't slow down until I reached Bella's. The door was open. When I stepped over the threshold, I stopped in my tracks for the second time today. My heart plummeted at what I saw.

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward normally went out hunting before I "woke up". I couldn't sleep without Edward, but is seemed to give him peace of mind to think I was asleep, so I pretended. He usually made it back just as daylight crept through the windows. He wasn't back yet. It was teetering around noon and he wasn't back yet. David was missing**,** too. Neither of them had been here since daybreak.

Where were they? I had a bad feeling and paced back and forth in the living room. My eyes kept a straight line to the front door, waiting for one of them to walk in.

No. I couldn't just sit here and wait. I had to go find them. Something was wrong. I knew it was. Edward would have answered his phone when I tried to call him the last fifteen times. Okay…Maybe I was being a little paranoid… but he would have answered, right?

I rushed to the door, but then stopped as my hand touched the knob. Where would I go? How would I get there? I looked out the glass and saw Edward's car. Would he have left his keys? Probably not. He was usually back hours before now. There would be no reason to leave his keys.

I turned abruptly away from the door and stomped back to the stairs. I wanted to scream and cry. Where were they?

Even if Edward wasn't here, David was always here when he went to hunt. We told stories. So why wasn't he here now? Had I driven both of them away? Had I become too much for them to handle?

I felt like crumbling in on myself. That had to be it. They didn't want to be around me anymore. I couldn't blame them.

I turned back to the door and stared at it hard, willing one of them to come through it. When no one did, tears pricked at my eyes as my fingers found their way to my mouth. I had already chewed through what little nails I had. Now my fingers just attacked my bottom lip nervously as I pace back and forth, my eyes never leaving the door.

I was watching the door so intently that I jumped when a figure stepped up to it. It took a moment for me to recognize the figure. Ecstasy flushed through my body, momentarily erasing the worry I had about Edward and David. I rushed to the door and yanked it open, coming face to face with Jacob. I hadn't even realized I missed him until I saw him. He looked so different. He was a lot bigger, both taller and fuller in muscle, but his eyes were bluish and weak. Actually, his whole body sagged in a way that looked weak, despite the obvious muscles.

He looked at me unsure, but then smiled. It was that same smile that brought warmth to me and a smile to my face. Without conscious thought, I tackled him into a hug. It felt nice. He was so warm; it was like sitting under a blazing sun and soaking up its warm rays. I pulled back and let him in. Why hadn't I thought about Jacob until now? He was so different. I studied him as he stepped in. "Jacob, you… you've changed."

Jacob chuckled, his voice huskier than it had once been. He looked like a man, not a boy two years younger than me. How was that even possible? Did growth spurts like this happen over a period of nine months? "Yeah." He ran his hand through his long silky hair. I could see a tremble in his body. It was cold out. The clouds threatened snow, although, it would probably only be freezing rain. Both were horrible events in my opinion, but Jacob wasn't dressed right for either. He wore cut offs and a t-shirt that looked slightly too small. It was no wonder he was trembling.

"How are you doi-" Jacob grabbed my hand and placed an object in it. I looked down and laughed. "You found it." I wrapped my fingers around the cell phone I had lost weeks… no months ago. I looked up to see a far off look in Jacob's eyes as he studied me. It was different than it had once been. It was loving and mournful at the same time. It made a flutter go through my stomach and then guilt. Why did I feel guilty? "Jake?"

He quickly smiled, not my smile, and nodded as if breaking himself from a trance. "I told you I would." He looked down and then scratched at his head before looking at me again. "Bells…" My heart clenched at the name. Charlie called me that. "I…" He dropped his arm to his side and looked at the floor. "I don't think I have much time…"

"Oh." I looked out of the door to see if someone was waiting, but saw no other vehicle. "If someone is picking you up…"

"No, Bella. I mean…" His body visibly shook again. He studied my face and then shook his head. "Forget I said that. I just had to see you." He smiled that sunny smile of mine, making my heart flood with warmth again. Then his smile faded. His face became mournful as he studied my face. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. He turned his head down and then spoke. "They tried to keep the fact that you were home away from me…" He shook his head, anger playing at the corners of his eyes. "Carlisle-" Jacob rolled his eyes, "-says I need to rest, but I had to see you." Jacob began to sway a little.

I grabbed at his arm to help steady him, again feeling the warmth that radiated from him. I hadn't paid it much mind the first time, because I was just so used to Edward's temperature. This temperature wasn't normal, though. "Jake… you're hot…" Jake was different… He was different in a way that caused a sinking feeling to weigh heavily in my stomach. His words started to swirl around in my mind. He didn't have long… Carlisle wanted him to rest? Why would Carlisle be anywhere near Jacob? The legends… Surely Billy wouldn't allow it. Unless… Jacob was sick. "Jake!" I looked up at him startled as tears pricked at my eyes again. I shook my head. "No! I already lost Charlie, so you better not be trying to tell me goodbye or some crap like you're dying! I swear Jake, if…" Jacob frowned and I felt the tremble in his body again. I gasped and realized instantly that was what he was doing. Coolness caressed my cheek as I closed my eyes. Not Jake, too. Jake was my Jacob. He was mine and they… he… whoever couldn't have him! I couldn't lose someone else. I just couldn't!

I opened my eyes quickly when I felt his warmth envelope my cheek as he wiped the tears away. I looked at his full lips and the strong angle of his nose. My Jacob; the words seemed to swirl in my mind. Those two words made sense and sounded right. I looked into his black eyes and realized they were darker than before. His pupils were dilated. He looked so much weaker now than when I first opened the door.

"Shh… It's okay Bella. Everything will be fine. I promise." He smiled, the warmth from before not quite there.

Why did everyone keep saying that to me? Everything was not fine! Nothing would be fine! I hated that word, _fine_, with a vengeance. I shook my head. "No!" I shouted louder than I meant. Jacob's eyes opened wider, allowing me to see more weakness in them. A sob escaped my lips as they began to tremble. "Jake… are you sick?" I clenched my teeth, trying to stop the tremble and readying myself to hear the bad news. "Are you going to die? Just… Just tell me." Again, tears ran down my cheeks.

"Remember the day we met?" He pulled his hand away from my cheek, but held my hand. The heat seemed oddly comforting even though it couldn't mean anything good for Jacob.

I nodded my head, feeling a new wave of pain grasp me. I bit on my bottom lip to keep the sobs in. The faint taste of blood on my tongue caused my stomach to churn.

"The moment our hands touched..." He lifted our hands, distracting the churning in my stomach. "I knew right then, even though I was seven…"

"Jake…" I squeezed my eyes shut, willing all of this away. Willing away the taste of blood… the pain I felt both on my lip and in my heart. I wanted to will away everything that had happened from that Sunday in the field we played baseball until this very moment. I just wanted everything I took for granted all those months ago back.

"Bells." He released my hand and put his hands on either of my cheeks again. It felt good and eased some of the pain, but then the finality of what was happening made my eyes spring open. "I…"

I jerked back suddenly angry. I was not going to lose someone else. Whatever my _fate _was… I refused to let it take someone else I cared about from me. "No! You are not going to say goodbye and… and go off and die! Do you hear me Jake! I refuse to let you!"

Jake grinned, again, not my smile. "Bella, it can't b-"

"No!" I closed my eyes while shaking my head. "Just no!" I swallowed back the sobs that wanted to break forth. I felt a tremble cascade through my body with anger and sorrow. A heat started to swell from deep within. I wouldn't lose him! I opened my eyes to see Jake standing with his eyes closed, too. I took in the weariness in his face. The trembling that also wracked his body. The pain situated in the lines of his lips. It broke my heart and extinguished the flames. I didn't want to lose Jacob, but he looked like he had already given up and lost the fight. I hadn't realized how important he was to me until just now. I flung my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me, but it was feeble. "Bells… it's so hard to fight it. I…"

"Please Jake…" I burrowed myself deeper into his chest. My eyes hurt from the tears. "I need you. Please try… for me." I clung to him tightly, afraid he would fade away right in front of me.

Jake stiffened and gritted his teeth before relaxing only slightly. He put a hand on my head and rubbed my hair. "I…"

"Please…" I begged as I tightened my grasp, determined to keep my friend. He was too important to me. I knew how important he was to me the very first time I met him years ago. So why hadn't I thought to check on Jacob when I returned? Why had I been so selfish as to not even think of him? Victoria had threatened his life and yet… nothing. What kind of person had I become?

His chest shifted in a chuckle and I felt his lips on my head. Goosebumps cascaded from the kiss he left and traveled down the length of my body. "I will try…"

I shook my head, not completely understanding what was going on, but had the feeling that I needed to hold onto him. I needed him. "Not good enough…"

Jacob pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "That's the best I can do." He clenched his teeth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and a violent tremor racked his body again.

He released me and stumbled to the ground. His eyes flickering over the whites of his eyes. "Jake! No!" I dropped to my knees and tried to calm the tremors in his body. "David!" Tears poured down my cheeks. "Edward! Someone!" I knew we were alone in the house, but maybe David would feel me or Edward would hear me. Maybe someone…

There was nothing I could do, so I threw myself over him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and let the tears flow. "Please Jake… fight it… please…"

I wasn't sure how long I whispered that to him before his body calmed. When it did stop, I sat up, my muscles protesting the change in position. I waited for him to open his eyes, but they didn't. His chest kept rising and falling, though. "Jake… you have to keep fighting, okay…?" I whispered to him as I pushed his sweat matted hair away from his face. "Please…"

. . .

I sat there with Jake, scared to leave him alone. I studied him and noticed the white scars on his neck, two jagged crescent shapes. They seemed so strange and out of place. They were too white compared to his brown skin.

"Bella?" His musical voice broke me from my stupor. I looked up, my neck protesting, again, the change of position. He stood in the doorway, pain radiating over his face.

"Edward…" My eyes and face were still swollen from the tears I had thought ran dry, but I was wrong. The tears came willingly again as Edward blurred to my side and swooped down to pull me into his arms.

"Bella…" Panic was in his voice as his head shifted to look at Jacob. "What happened…?"

I shook my head. "Something's wrong… Edward… he… he can't die, too. He just can't!"

"Shh. It's okay Bella."

"No! It's not!" I felt the anger building up in me again. They all needed to stop saying it will be okay… it will be fine. It wouldn't! "Everything is not okay. Everything it falling apart!" I scrambled away from Edward and paced the floor. "We have to get Carlisle… He can help him." I nodded my head to agree with myself. Carlisle was the best doctor anyone could hope for. He had decades upon decades of practice. He could help him. "We have to get him here now."

"Bella, Carlisle cannot do anything for Jacob." He looked miserable.

I turned my eyes on Edward in frustration. What was Edward talking about? Carlisle was the best doctor in Forks, probably the best to ever exist. Then Jacob's words came back to me. Carlisle wanted him to rest. "Carlisle… you… all of you knew… didn't you?" I asked accusingly.

A pain entered his eyes before he nodded slowly.

Betrayal and anger flushed my cheeks. "You knew and didn't tell me?" New tears burned my eyes, but that wasn't the only burning. The heat from before plumed within me again.

"Bella… it was too much. You were dealing with Charlie's death and _everything_ else…"

I shook my head. "No. You should have told me! I would have gone to him instead of him coming here." I saw another pain enter Edward's eyes. I felt torn. I knew Edward was only trying to help, but it didn't. It just left me in the dark and put Jacob's life at risk.

"I am sorry. You're right. I should have told you." He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella paced and fidgeted as she kept vigilant eyes on Carlisle and Jacob. Her nails were chewed to the nubs, so she worried her bottom lip with her fingers. It was like a constant assault, making it swell ever so slightly.

I glanced out of the door, the threat of McAlister being somewhere out there still ever present in my mind. Where was David? He had given his word he would watch over her and yet he was gone? I wanted to rip him apart for leaving her, but I had done the same thing. I left her and put her life in danger.

I turned my attention back to Bella. The worry and love in her eyes she had for Jacob, it made me wince with pain. Perhaps Arianna had been right. Maybe I _had_ stolen her happily ever after.

Carlisle checked his vitals, which had grown weaker, but seemed stable enough. Other than that, there was not much else to be done. The morphine, which he had been highly dosed on already, only seemed to silence his pain rather than numb it. He still screamed in torture in his mind.

He kept fighting against it, though. Bella's voice echoed in his mind, giving him the will to fight. _'Please Jake… I need you.'_

The words made the guilt cut even deeper. It was her words that kept him clinging to the pain rather than dissolving away into oblivion. I remembered that sort of pain and I would have given anything to just die and be done with it. Would I have clung so fervently to the pain if Bella had whispered those same words to me?

Even Jacob's presence made a difference for Bella. For the better part of the past month, she looked like a zombie. Even in my presence she looked more dead than alive. Now, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were focused. I hadn't seen her look so alive since that night I left her with Alice and Jasper.

Then the realization hit me. I was to Bella as the morphine was to Jacob. I silenced her pain, but it still screamed and gnawed at her on the inside.

"I'm afraid I have done all that I can." Carlisle rose from Jacob's side.

Bella jumped at the sound of Carlisle's voice and scurried to his side. "So what does that mean? What's wrong with him?" She kept her eyes glued to Jacob's face, causing the dagger of guilt and pain to wedge itself further into my heart.

She hadn't so much as acknowledged me since I called Carlisle. I should have told her. I should tell her everything.

Carlisle looked to me, questioning if it was okay to tell her. I nodded slightly as I hovered close to Bella. I wanted to be near her if it was too much for her to handle. I fought myself to reach out and touch her because I knew she was angry with me.

She didn't need me, though. She took it in and accepted it without batting an eye. Her cheeks had lost its flush, but she didn't say anything. I suppose a pack of werewolves is a small revelation after learning that vampires and elementals are real.

After Carlisle finished, I rehashed what had happened in the woods when I was returning to get Bella.

"Bella? Are you ok-"

She turned and glared at me. "Just… I need a moment." She sat down on the sofa and brought her hands to her temples. Her eyes closed and then opened. "That's why you were gone so long?" She glanced at me, the anger easing slightly from her features. "This McAlister is back and you couldn't get through until he was gone?"

I nodded. "It had to be him."

"And he wants Jacob?" She looked at him in a way that caused the pain to radiate through me so thoroughly that I had no doubt that Lady Arianna was right. He was her happily ever after.

"He will not get him." Carlisle interjected as he studied me. He knew I was hurting, but didn't understand from what. I should have told him about Lady Arianna's visit and what I had learned. He would have known what to do.

Bella looked to me, her anger softening more. "But he is dying, right?"

Bella turned quickly to Carlisle when his voice softened, just like it did when he was about to break some bad news to a patient's family. "We don't know that. It's true that he has weakened and continues to do so, but this is unprecedented. It's never happened before."

"So… he could get better?" Her voice held a hope I hadn't heard since before this nightmare began.

I stepped in before Carlisle could squash it. "I will find a way." I meant it, too. This is what Bella wanted. I would go to the ends of the earth and do anything to give Bella what she wanted. If Jacob made her happy…

Bella turned back to me. Her eyes unreadable. At that moment, I wished with all my heart and soul that I could hear into her mind. Instead, I only heard the questions that swirled around Carlisle's mind.

Finally, Bella broke eye contact and looked down at the ground. "Okay." It was the only word she said, but it held much more than a simple acceptance. It was forgiveness.

**Author's Note: Okay. So, I know you all are going to hate me now. I ended this story at a horrible place. Then again, you all may be used to it and come to expect that of me now. **

**I know there are still unanswered questions. For instance, we don't know if Jacob will live or die. There are questions about what is going on with the pack and how Bella will react to them. There is the question of what role Niamh plays in Fin's future. There is the question of what will happen between Bella and Edward… Bella and Jacob… Edward and Maria… Essentially, you probably have more questions ending Origins than you did starting it.**

**Well, what we do know is Bella's origins. We know she was born as part Drake and part Sylph (Fire and Air) to Elizabeth McHenry (Sylph) and Fintan Fiaira (Drake) (I do not remember if the last names were mentioned before. If not, here they are.) Her birth name was McKenna Fiaira and she was born April 21, 1987. Her mother had another daughter, Maria McHenry. Elizabeth died giving birth in a blazing furnace caused by Bella's essence. Fintan gave Bella up to the Swans on September 13, 1987 in order to keep her safe. In essence that was all this story was ever supposed to be… Bella's Origins. **

**Don't worry though. This isn't the end. All our unanswered questioned will be addressed in Destinies, the sequel to Origins. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed this story. There has been a lot of frustration in writing it. My outline changed time and time again as each line was written. After a while, I gave up on outlines and just let my characters have free reign. In the end, I really enjoyed seeing where each character took me. Let's just say Bella and Edward are way more stubborn than I gave them credit. They would not cooperate with my outlines at all! Oh well. I do have an outline for Destinies written and will follow it as best as I can. With that said… the characters have taken on a life of their own and I can not be held accountable for where they lead us. I am, however, looking forward to seeing where their fate lies. Thank you again for reading. **


	33. Epilogue

**I will be taking a hiatus so that I can get a good jump on writing the chapters to the sequel, Destinies. To give you a little taste of things to come, I put together a compilation of teasers. They may or may not be in Destinies as they are currently written, but it gives you an idea of what to expect. I hope you enjoy.**

…

(Bella's P.O.V.)

He held me a little tighter than he normally did as we laid in my bed. This could be our last night together. No one knew what tomorrow would hold, but we were prepared. Forks would be the final battleground that would end this war. Who the victor would be… only time would tell.

"I need to tell you something." His voice held worry deep within it.

"No. I will not accept any last words or goodbyes. Everything will be fine tomorrow and whatever you have to say, you can say it after." I swallowed hard, not completely believing my own words.

He chuckled half-heartedly as he smoothed my hair down with his hand. "I love you so much, you are my life; you know that right? No matter what, that never changes."

I nodded my head. I felt the same for him. The connection was instantaneous the moment I saw him. The love only grew to an almost smothering proportion. I would die if anything ever happened to him. Just the thought made my heart ache. "I love you, too." I lifted my head to look into his amber eyes. They were still beautiful, despite the worry lines that creased the edges.

The lines smoothed as he smiled. He bent his head and kissed my forehead. The icy coolness of his lips sent a shiver through my body. It wasn't the cold, but the wanting desire that caused my body to tremble.

This was possibly our last night together. The thought kept pulsating in my mind. What if everything goes wrong tomorrow? What if I am too weak...? What if none of us survive?

The thought caused my arms to tighten around Edward. I didn't want to lose him. I needed him.

It was that thought and need that pushed my body further up his. It was that pulse that placed my lips on his.

He didn't pull back, but I felt the rigidness in his body when I pushed to deepen the kiss.

He pushed away slightly with pain in his eyes. "Bella, no goodbyes, remember?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "It's not a goodbye." I partially lied. "I... I just..." I lowered my eyes as my cheeks started to burn. "What if..."

"I know." He put his finger below my chin and lifted my face to meet his. He gazed into my eyes, causing my heart to race and a burning in my gut to spread slowly across my body.

He lowered his lips back down to mine...

. . .

(Maria's P.O.V.)

This was the last time I would come, both hoping and dreading that he would be here. It had been nearly two months. I was better than this.

I didn't need love, it was just something else people used to manipulate you.

So why couldn't I get that searing kiss out of my memory? Why did it make my heart ache that he wasn't here? Why did I hold out hope that he would show up while I visited my mother's grave?

_Because you're a masochistic idiot._

He didn't love me and I cursed myself for falling for him. I hadn't even realized I had been until our lips met. _Stupid kiss!_

I touched the boulder that served as my mother's tombstone before standing. I had spent too much time being pathetic over some guy. Edward and I were done. No… we never were.

He never loved me. _You could make him. _I could make him? _As simple as a touch._ No, it was never that simple. I knew from past experience... I can plant an idea... But everyone was different. No one processed and acted on ideas the same. Unless I had direct link to their head... It was impossible to know if or how the idea would take root.

That was a moot point anyway. I had only used my curse once in the last three years and I would never use it to force someone to love me. It wasn't fair to them or me.

Besides, the last time I accidently planted the idea of someone wanting me... It grew into something hideous. I had only been five then and wanted my uncle to want to keep me and not send me away. I hadn't even been aware of this stupid curse. Once an idea is planted, you can't take it away or control it. It lingers and festers like a gangrenous sore.

"Ahh... Just where the psychic said you would be."

"Careful Felix, don't let her touch you with her hands."

I jumped in surprise at the sound of the two harsh voices. I didn't get a chance to turn to see who it was before a pain exploded in my head and then utter blackness.

. . .

(Bella's P.O.V.)

He was a tall, dark man, a foot... maybe two taller than the Quileutes. Perhaps it was his giant stature or maybe something more, but his presence demanded attention. No one could look away or even move.

He should have been frightening to behold in retrospect, but he wasn't.

Instead of fear, a feeling of safety seemed to calm everyone. Maybe it was just me and everyone else was just in sheer awe at the towering, dark man.

He studied Jacob's limp body and nodded once, then twice, before turning to everyone else. He opened his mouth and spoke a language I did not understand. Neither Fin nor the rest seemed to either.

This didn't seem to deter the dark stranger, he continued to speak. I looked to Edward, who seemed to have a sort of understanding. When the man stopped speaking, Edward turned to address everyone. "I am not sure exactly what he said, but he wants to help Jacob."

"He said that the boy's spirit is too diluted with humanity to fight off the venom. It's too weak to knit itself and dispel the poison." Arianna surprised us all as she appeared behind us. "He can save him by infusing his spirit within him until the poison is gone." She looked to Edward with questioning. Edward studied her for a moment and then turned his face downward.

"Infuse?" A deep voice**—**Billy**—**asked.

Arianna nodded.

"What does that mean? What will happen?" It was Jared who spoke that time.

Arianna turned to the man and spoke in that foreign language. The man responded.

"His spirit will enter and inhabit Jacob's body. His spirit will rid the body of the venom and heal it. When his body is strong enough and Jacob's spirit is strengthened, he will leave."

"Where will Jacob be?" Esme asked, concern saturating her every word.

"He will still be there… but in a state of rest."

"How do-"

"He is a Spiritual... A warrior who is the embodiment of Honor and Truth. They can be taken at their word."

We all looked to Fin for confirmation, him being the only other elemental in the room. He looked a little lost, too. "I have never met a Spiritual... Only heard stories. But the stories say that what Lady Arianna says is true."

"He can save Jacob, right?" I turned to Arianna. It was the first time I had seen her since Faery and it caused an unease in me.

Arianna nodded.

I looked to Billy as I rubbed Jacob's sweat dampened hair down. He nodded his head.

Arianna spoke to the man and it was then that I realized we didn't even know his name.

The atmosphere in the room changed... Shimmered in a way. The man's body pulsated and then faded, leaving a cloud looking substance in its wake. The cloud descended over Jacob.

Jacob gasped suddenly and I tightened my arms around him by reflex.

The cloud settled around Jacob and then slowly dissipated. Like Jacob's body was absorbing it. Everyone remained quiet and still… waiting. What was supposed to happen now? While everyone was looking at Jacob, I took that moment to look up at Arianna. She was looking back at me. There was something there, behind her eyes. A truth of sorts. The future.

Suddenly, Jacob's mouth closed and his body jerked to awareness. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. I gazed at him and knew without a doubt, it wasn't Jacob looking back at me.

. . .

(Bella's P.O.V.)

It unnerved me greatly. He just stood there and watched me curiously, it was Jacob's body, but Jacob hadn't been there for weeks. He stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his bare chest. I had to admit, Jacob's body looked a lot better now. The trembles did not distort his body. He was dark, and muscles filled his length in a pleasant way.

I turned, blushing at the thought of Jacob's body. It was strange. I still got the warmth that seeing Jacob always gave me, but it wasn't him. It wasn't Jacob's warmth... If that made sense. Yeah, it was confusing for me, too.

"He loves you." It was Jacob's voice, but not his words.

I turned to look at Dante. "What?" Billy asked as he looked between me and Dante. I had forgotten for a moment that Billy was here as well. I wonder if it was as weird for him as it was for me.

Dante pushed off of the doorframe and stepped closer to me. Billy casually rolled his chair between us. I was grateful. It had been weeks and Dante had always just looked at me, as if trying to figure something out.

"Jacob... he loves you a great deal... but it's more than that. He is pulled to you." Dante creased Jacob's brows. "It's odd feeling these emotions."

"You feel Jacob's emotions?" I asked startled at the possibility. Did that mean he also saw Jacob's thoughts and memories?

Dante nodded. "I have preview to his mind and heart… his memories and aspirations. It's all very strange… these human things."

I knitted my brows. "Well, Jake and I are friends. I love him**,** too."

Dante shook his head. "No. It's more than friendship."

He was too certain of it, which made me feel increasingly uncomfortable. I stepped back away from him and Billy, making my way to the door to let them out. "I… I… Um… Edward will be here shortly."

Billy nodded. I hoped he understood it was just too strange. This was not Jake… He was a complete stranger… well not completely anymore, but he might as well have been.

He reached out and grabbed my arm. It seemed to surprise him that he did so as he looked abashed and quickly released my arm. I looked at him questioningly. "Sorry. It's hard sometimes to ignore his thoughts and feelings. Or even to discern which are mine and which are his. This is new for me. I am sorry." Dante turned away quickly and followed Billy out of the kitchen. I followed behind, Dante's words rolling around in my head. Part of me believed him. I had suspected that Jacob had a crush on me. I had hoped that it was amiable though. I liked Jacob… I love Jacob and couldn't bear to lose him. He was so warm and just made me happy. It wasn't a romantic love, though. It was… Jake… I didn't really know how to explain our relationship… our connection. It just is.

When we reached the door, Dante turned and studied me again. Again, my face flushed, but this time I was saved by Edward. He suddenly appeared at the door. He glared at Dante and it made me wonder what Dante was thinking… or Jacob… or maybe it was Dante's thoughts Edward heard? So confusing.

Dante looked to Edward and nodded his head as he turned to walk away. Edward grimaced with a look of guilt in his eyes. I was curious about that, but before I could ask, Edward turned and wrapped his arms around me. He bent his head and kissed me, making me forget everything except his lips. When he pulled back, he looked over his shoulder where Dante stood, watching us with pain on his face. "You shouldn't be alone with him… It's becoming harder for him…"

. . .

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I shook my head, my chest collapsing in upon itself. "No... It... I..." I couldn't pull any air into my lungs. I didn't want to either. I wanted to die right there.

My legs wouldn't support my body anymore, so I found myself curling up into myself on the ground.

I saw over and over in my mind his eyes. Again, I couldn't breathe. I killed him. I killed Edward!

I killed him. I can't live without him. I need him. Edward!

"Bella…" Someone grabbed me and shook me. Reality held no meaning. "Bella!"

I lifted my head slightly, but only saw his face as I killed him. Edward...


End file.
